Blood Quill Consequences
by Acherona
Summary: Umbridge goes too far with the blood quill and it results in a trip to the infirmary, better instruction, a TA position, and falling in love for Harry Potter. Growing up is never easy, especially for The Boy Who Lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this. 

This is a collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona, it's posted on Acherona's account because we don't have a joined account on this site.

Our story takes place in Harry's 5th year but the age of the student has been changed. Rather than students being 11 in their first year they are 12 and so all fifth years are 16 going on 17. This was done because the age of consent in England is 16 and we wanted this to take place during Harry's 5th year due to the fact that it's Umbridge's detentions that set the events of the fiction in motion.

Severus Snape, being as he was born in 1960 and this takes place in 1996, is 36  
>Harry is 16<p>

We believe that all appropriate filters and keywords have been applied, if we have missed one please let us know so we can fix it?

**WARNING:** In this chapter, mentions of bloodloss due to the use of a blood quill. Passing out due to anemia.

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part One._**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter staggered into the Gryffindor common room after curfew, stomach grumbling at being empty, and essentially flopped down into a chair before the fire to rub his temples in a vain attempt to ease the headache he had. The new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was actually worse than Snape when it came to detention horribleness. In the last several days, since he refused to conform to _her_ version of the truth and instead spoke the reality of what he saw, knew, and had experienced, he could have probably fed more than a few vampires with the amount of blood he'd lost due to her punishments. Everyone else by now had caved in to her truth and were sticking to the 'I'll believe what I believe but I won't say it' tactic to avoid such blood loss. Harry refused. To him that would be disgracing the memories of those who'd lost their lives in this battle with Voldemort and he would swallow lye before he did that.

It interfered badly with his concentration though. He seemed to get more and more lightheaded in classes each day he had a detention, pretty soon he'd probably end up falling asleep in a class if it didn't let up. He didn't have anything to bring before any of the other professors to attempt to get his detention punishment changed though. The cut marks of the words usually never lasted more than a day, healing by magic without leaving only faint scars or other marks, though the last session had been particularly harsh it might actually leave a more visible scar. He half hoped he'd fall asleep in Potions and got detention with Snape. Harry snorted at how incredibly insane that hope was. Actually preferring a _Snape_ detention? The world had officially turned on its head.

He sighed and pulled out his books, parchments, and quills. He had homework to finish before he slept, though his body was begging for rest and perhaps some food to make up for the dinner he ended up skipping when he got Umbridge's detention. Better to be hungry and tired than to get in trouble with _all_ his teachers for not doing his work. It was no big deal as he went without for weeks at a time before when he lived with the Dursleys. It's not like not eating now would have any real consequence right? 

**~oOo~**

Dear gods his head was killing him. First he'd missed dinner, thanks to the detention suffered under Umbridge, and this morning he'd slept through breakfast though he'd be eternally grateful to Ron for waking him before classes started so he didn't miss any. The lack of food seemed to be hitting him harder than it should have, making his headache worse and his lightheadedness increase. Maybe, if he could make it through Potions, he could go to Madam Pomfrey and request something to help, an aspirin or the wizarding equivalent. He didn't want to make a fuss but if he couldn't think through the pounding in his skull he'd never be able to concentrate on what his professors were talking about.

Not that he was concentrating all that well now. It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried to focus on what he was being told to do, he kept making small mistakes that, thankfully, Hermione corrected before he made a disaster. He could feel her concerned gaze on him whenever Snape wasn't looking but he couldn't do or say anything to reassure her under the Potion Master's crooked nose. Even with his back turned Snape had ears like a bat and he'd hear anything said to Hermione and Harry didn't want to get his friend in trouble.

Harry found himself spacing out, staring at the chopping board of his potion station, one hand stretched out for an ingredient that he couldn't for the life of him remember, when a pale hand slammed down on the board, startling him so that he jumped. He raised his head to look into the icy, irritated, black eyes of Severus Snape.

One dark brow winged up and the Potion Master's cultured voice lashed at Harry's clouded senses. "Tell me Mr. Potter, do you think that you're so much better than the other students that you can get away with not paying attention in my class?"

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in the room went quiet, one group in tense dread the other in sadistic glee, waiting for Harry's answer.

The teen shook his head. "No sir."

"Then perhaps you think you, being the Great Boy-Who-Lived, can do better than I?"

"No sir."

"Then why is it, Mr. Potter, that you have yet to do a single thing correctly today without the aide of Miss Granger?"

Hermione winced, not knowing that Snape had seen her helping Harry. The teenager being confronted by the professor felt his headache and dizziness increase under the stress of Snape's scrutiny. "I'm sorry sir. I'm having trouble concentrating today."

Hermione spoke up, "He missed dinner and breakfast professor."

Snape's baleful stare turned briefly to Hermione. "I am not asking you Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting."

The Gryffindors in the room grimaced as Snape turned his attention back to Harry. "And as for you Mr. Potter I would suggest you..."

Snape's voice seemed to fade from the room as Harry's vision dulled and narrowed to where he could only watch Snape's mouth move. A surprisingly well formed mouth for such a bad tempered man was Harry's last thought before his vision blacked out and he slid to the floor in an unconscious slump that managed to startle the professor.

The greasy haired man blinked down at Harry's form briefly before moving around to crouch and place his fingers at the pulse in Harry's throat. He frowned as he noted that it was slightly off. He cast his stone gaze back at the Slytherin students snickering at the unconscious teenager. "I would suggest you concentrate on your work." He rose and pulled out his wand. "I am taking Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Work on your potions until I return. Mobilcorpus." He used the spell to walk Harry's unconscious form to the infirmary and deposit him into Madam Pomfrey's hands before returning to his class in a swirl of black robes. He was mildly curious about what would make Potter pass out like that since even he had to admit that the teen was far too stubborn to do so just from a few skipped meals. It was strange but considering the grapevine in Hogwarts he had no doubt he'd hear about the cause soon, likely before dinner truth be told.

He flicked the curiosity off like water and returned to the classroom fully intending to continue ruining students' days. 

**~oOo~**

Snape was grading reports from his Advanced Potions classes when a house elf appeared at his elbow to deliver the message that the Headmaster wished to see him. He inclined his head to the elf and got to his feet. His boots clacked smartly down the halls, up through the castle, to Dumbledore's office. He gave the password to the stone statues guarding the entrance and lifted his brows at the 'argument' taking place within. Minerva McGonagall was very nearly snarling at Dolores Umbridge, looking more angrily flustered than when Malfoy had been turned into a ferret by the disguised Barty Crouch. Dumbledore sat behind his desk as usual, eyes on the confrontation, and instead of the perpetual good humor that was well known to his face, there was a stern, almost angry expression on the old wizard's face and it was directed squarely at Dolores Umbridge.

Those clever blue eyes turned to him and the Headmaster stood. "Ah Severus thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course. What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid I need to request a truth serum from you. Nothing so strong as Veritaserum. You see we have a bit of a...conflict regarding Dolores' detention methods."

McGonagall stiffened even further, her accent heavier than usual. "It's outrageous! Intentional harm is never to be inflicted upon a student Albus and we've received conformation from several students already. She should be dismissed!"

Umbridge opened her mouth to retort but was cut off smoothly by Dumbledore. "Now Minerva I understand your concern and indeed I share it but we can not go dismissing a professor willy nilly based on a few students' accusations."

Snape's brow twitched in intrigue when he saw how much effort the Gryffindor Head of House had to exert over herself to keep from saying anything further. "If I may ask what this is about?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You recall Harry fainting in your class earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Harry is apparently extremely anemic at the moment, something that has never come up before and a few students have come forward blaming the anemia on Professor Umbridge's detentions. According to the students they write a particular phrase with blood quills. Dolores insists that all the quills do is sting, that they do not draw blood. I am rather anxious to get this cleared up as you can surmise Severus. A _simple_ truth serum should do so easily and if she's telling the truth I'm certain that Dolores will have no problem at all with taking it to confirm her side of the story?"

The Ministry sent woman puffed up a bit like a frog but nodded. "As insulted as I am, yes. The sooner we clear this up the better and I can get back to my classes."

Snape had caught the clear message Dumbledore's stress on the word simple. As the old wizard never stressed words in such a way he knew that it meant the strongest, most complicated serum he had. While he wasn't what you'd call a Potter fan, he was a professor and agreed with Minerva. It was the professors' responsibilities to protect and guide the irritating creatures known as students, even if you hated them, not to cause them injury. Of course accidental injuries did sometimes happen and the occasional whack with a ruler was permissible but drawing blood? It was incredibly unacceptable. He nodded. "Yes Headmaster. I will return soon." He turned and left the office to retrieve a disguised vial of Veritaserum. He wouldn't put it past Umbridge to try and circumvent the effects of a lesser potion.

McGonagall continued to hover close to Umbridge as if worried that the toadlike woman would jump up and attack them all at any moment. She hoped that Snape would return quickly and that they would get the truth out of the horrible woman. Minerva never spoke ill of her fellow professors or the staff at Hogwarts but in this case she found it very difficult to hold her tongue. She trusted the students' words far beyond Umbridge's and she would love for nothing more then to find a reason for Dumbledore to send the woman packing, Minister's favorite or not.

The tension was thick in the room and Dumbledore watched his 'guest' with sharp blue eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. "Snape shouldn't be but a moment longer, I apologize for the wait." There was no harm in stroking the woman's feathers if it would get her to relax, if even minutely so.

Umbridge puffed up again, irritated that she'd let her eagerness to silence the Potter boy endanger her mission here. If it was proven that she had indeed deliberately injured the boy and drawn blood then even Cornelius wouldn't be able to keep her at Hogwarts to direct the next generation of voters and it would land a big blow to their plans. Damn that boy's weakness for revealing her detention method. The only grace was that it wouldn't be Veritaserum and she could throw off all other lesser truth serums. "This is entirely unnecessary and insulting. The Minister himself chose me and now you are accusing me of essentially attacking The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Just as she finished her sentence, Snape reappeared and lifted a brow. "Indeed, such an accusation would bring a great deal of suspicion on Minister Fudge should it be proven. The school's board of Governors and the Wizengamot would be incredibly put out as well I would imagine." He exchanged a look with Dumbledore and nodded ever so slightly as the toad of a woman spluttered.

"Now, now Severus, no reason to get ahead of ourselves and imagine the worst." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice as it looked like as if Umbridge was ready to explode. The smoother they could handle this whole business the better. He gave Severus a look and then looked over at the large mirror across the room. "Minerva, would you be as kind as to fetch Dolores here a cup of tea? No reason to make the aftertaste of the potion more unpleasant than it needs to be." Dumbledore knew that Snape was a master in what he was doing and that there would be no aftertaste what so ever but he still tried to keep things calm.

McGonagall nodded and poured some tea in a blue tea cup and placed it on the table in front of Umbridge and Snape.

Umbridge huffed a bit more before taking up her cup. She took a surprisingly delicate sip of tea. "So precisely how are we to be going about this?"

"Severus here will add the potion to the tea and we'll ask you a few questions to get this whole thing over and done with." Dumbledore gave a tight lipped smile. "Just to make sure that there are no wrong doings going on, the Wizengamot and our governors will watch the entire thing through my mirror over there." He pointed a long, weather worn finger at the large mirror.

Umbridge's eyes widened and she shrieked, "What?"

Snape took a drink of his own tea. "Madam please, it is quite routine for this kind of inquiry there is no need to destroy our eardrums," he paused meaningfully, "unless of course you have something to hide?" The question was accompanied by a lift of a dark eyebrow.

The woman snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. "Of course I have nothing to hide," she snapped, "I was simply surprised." She set her teacup down with a clatter. "Well let's just get this over with!" Her brisk tone brooked no refusal.

The Potions professor hid a smirk and slid a look towards Dumbledore. "We all do have much to do Headmaster, shall we?"

"Yes, yes, let's." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he raised his wand and muttered a spell under his breath to activate the mirror. "I'll leave the potion in your capable hands Severus, if you'd add it please."

The dark, greasy haired man nodded. He held the vial of truth serum up to the mirror so that the observers could verify the label and appearance of the potion before he applied it. He dribbled just enough into Umbridge's cup to make it seem like a lesser potion's dose yet not cause Veritaserum overdose. "Professor Umbridge if you would please drain your cup?" His tone was subtly sarcastic on the title of professor. This woman was no professor and was painfully pathetic at teaching and Snape had no patience with incompetent morons, that was well documented, so he was deriving some sadistic amusement out of this.

Umbridge sneered at the cup and drained it swiftly, no truth serum tasted good and she had no desire to let it linger on her tongue. Perhaps if she had she'd have noticed the tell-tale flavor of Veritaserum but as it was no one would be able to prove that the serum was anything other than what it's label proclaimed.

McGonagall had trouble keeping the smile off her face as she watched Snape. It was true that she and the head of Slytherin were often at odds but she had to admit that no one could give a tongue lashing quite like Snape. It was rather amusing when you weren't on the receiving end of it.

"All well Dolores? Are you ready to start with the questioning?" Dumbledore took a sip of tea, nabbing a biscuit from the plate as he watched Umbridge with mock concern.

"Yes, yes, let's get this over with already!" She waved a hand, completely unaware that the spell she'd cast on herself before coming to the Headmaster's office was useless.

"Very well then, let's start off softly then." Dumbledore brushed the biscuit crumbs out of his long white beard. "How do you like living here at Hogwarts, taking care of the young minds of the wizarding world?"

McGonagall listened intently, wondering if Umbridge would trip herself up already with the first question. She had no doubt what so ever that Harry spoke the truth and she just waited for Umbridge to seal her own fate.

Umbridge opened her mouth to give the rehearsed answer of 'It's such an honor and the children are wonderful' but instead her tongue and lips formed the words, "It's disgusting, the noisy little Doxies can't sit still for the life of them and are so bloody cheeky." Her eyes widened and a squeak of distress came from her. "I-I mean that the school is a throwback that should be dismantled."

Snape had to turn to the window to conceal the utterly evil grin that tried to lift his lips as Umbridge tried to correct herself but just dug her hole deeper.

McGonagall almost choked on her tea but she couldn't help the wave of triumph that coursed through her at Umbridge's slip up.

"I see, well that's an unfortunate mindset for a teacher." Dumbledore furrowed his bushy brows. "And the question of detention and punishment...Do you feel that you have the right to punish students that have displeased you as you see fit instead of following the schools guidelines in such matters?"

Eyes wide and looking ever more like a toad in the grip of a hungry snake Umbridge tried to stop herself from answering but the compulsion of the potion had her mouth falling open once more. "The school guidelines are weak and far far too lenient to those irritating little buggers. They need hard discipline if they are to become useful members of wizard society and not empty headed, optimistic dreamers like yourself Dumbledore."

The shocked gasps of several members of the Wizengamot could be heard even on their side and McGonagall was woman enough to admit that she did take pleasure in watching Umbridge's downfall. The fact that every word came right out of the toad's own mouth only made it all the better.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore's voice was dry. "And what kind of hard discipline are you using against our children?"

She tried, she strained to answer that with a falsehood but the truth once more fell from her lips. "They are to write lines with a blood quill."

"A blood quill Ms. Umbridge?" Dumbledore wasn't even pretending with the use of professor anymore. "Are you aware that they are illegal as well as extremely harmful to the user after long exposure?"

"I am a Ministry official, I have the right and permission to apply the blood quill if I deem it necessary. The only harm from long exposure is visited upon the weak who can not handle it. The little fiends broke the rules and must be punished so they do not do so again."

"Are you implying that you are punishing and permanently scarring the children of this school with the Minister's good will? That it is okay that one of those students is now lying in the infirmary, severely anemic and suffering from exhaustion after your detentions?" Dumbledore was done tiptoeing around the real question.

Snape watched in secret glee as Umbridge actually twitched and tried to bite her tongue but the truth once more was forced out.

"I was told only to be certain that the children would not listen to or believe the _ridiculous_ claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. The boy would not be where he is had he simply held his tongue about that belief."

The silence hung heavy on both sides of the mirror. McGonagall was happy she wasn't the Minister right now, plenty of the Wizengamot and governors had children of their own or children they knew attending Hogwarts.

"So Harry Potter was punished for speaking his mind, for telling what he believes is the truth? What's next? Punishment for wearing the wrong color of socks? Having the wrong parents? I am very unpleasantly reminded of an age not too far away by your way of thinking Ms. Umbridge." Dumbledore's voice was stern and unwavering.

Umbridge had by now realized that nothing she could do would keep the truth from her lips and so she drew herself up and almost spat the next words at Dumbledore. "Potter is a disruptive influence. If he spreads his insane tale then the whole of the school might get the mad idea to become just as bold and disruptive as him. It is much better if they do not question as he does."

"Mindless drones who won't think for themselves much less ask questions...Yes that sound much better for the future of the country." Dumbledore's eyebrow twitched. "I think we've heard quite enough, I would like the Governor's and the Wizengamot's opinion on how to proceed."

The mirror glowed and the split image of the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot appeared, every face scowling heavily at Umbridge, who shrunk back and tried to look as small as she possibly could, not an easy task considering her size. The head of the Governors turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Obviously she is to be immediately dismissed from her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I realize that will put you in the difficult position of finding a replacement Albus but I'm certain we can agree that she absolutely _cannot_ remain."

"I am happy that you are in agreement with me." Dumbledore bowed his head towards the mirror. "Umbridge will be packed and escorted of the grounds before the night is over." He gave a sharp eyed glare at the cowering woman. "Regarding the empty position I do have some ideas but I need to discuss them with my faculty before any decisions are made."

"Of course Albus. You have my apology as well, for bowing to Fudge and allowing that creature into your school."

Severus stifled a thrill of hope, he knew Albus well and knew that no matter how much he wished to teach the Defense Against The Dark Arts class he likely would be shunted by once more as Dumbledore still feared he would cross back over to the dark side. In addition it would be even harder to find a new Potions professor than a DADA professor. Regardless he still intended to apply, as he did every year, eventually the old bastard would cave.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch." Dumbledore waved his hand and the mirror became blank once again. "Minerva, would you be as kind as to escort Umbridge to her quarters and make sure she's all packed up and ready to leave as soon as possible?"

McGonagall nodded and prodded the distraught woman to get a move on, the sooner she was out of the castle the happier Minerva would be.

"Thank you kindly for your help with this Severus, as always your knowledge and handling of potions is nothing short of masterful." Dumbledore turned to the tall dark haired man.

Snape scoffed, though the regular thrill of pride felt at those words warmed him. "You know I can not abide incompetence Albus. That woman was even worse than Lockhart, which is saying something."

"Mm, this was more serious than incompetence though Severus, she could have caused the students here great harm." Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and leaned his chin on his fingers. "Things are about to change here at Hogwarts, I'm not certain you will approve of all the changes but I need to know that I have you behind me Severus."

A dark brow rose. "Albus you have had me behind you for the last sixteen years, what more must I do to assure you of my intention to see _HIM_ brought down no matter what I must do?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "How about working together with Mr. Potter? The students still need to learn DADA and who better to teach them than one of their own with practical experience? You would be there for him, as a support and as someone to go to for help." He leaned back and waited for the explosion.

The Potion Master twitched in mild distaste. Work with Potter? Assist him and accept assistance from him? This would not end well, they'd likely hex each other into oblivion before the first class ended considering how much they clashed in Potions class. He was about to snarl at Dumbledore before he realized that the old man was essentially offering him the post he'd hungered for, for years. He narrowed his eyes at the old wizard. "You manipulative old bastard, are you sure you went to Gryffindor?"

A small smile played over Dumbledore's features. "You Slytherins don't have monopoly on being devious Severus." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "So what do you say, will you accept?"

If looks could kill then Dumbledore would be down. "You know I will. However, what is the entire plan? That I preside over both Potions and DADA? Potter, for all his experience, doesn't know everything the others need to learn."

"Basically you will be the professor for both classes, Mr. Potter will be your student teacher when it comes to DADA and you will have another one for potions, lessening your workload so you can work both classes. Each class will have a student teacher. I think it will bring the students closer together and give them a head start about what is coming." Dumbledore reached up and scratched an eyebrow. "The times are changing and I think we need to change too, trouble is coming and even the students need to be prepared."

"And is there anyone in particular you have in mind for the Potions' student teacher or is that to be assigned at my discretion?"

"I leave that decision in your capable hands Severus, no one knows your students better than you."

The potion master nodded. His first thought, galling though it was, was to consider Miss Granger as she was most certainly one of the most consistently accurate and clever students in the entire school but when better examined she'd be a very ill fit. Granger was an academic who nearly always went by the book, so yes she could make an adequate and effective potion, but she wouldn't be able to grasp, much less teach, what makes an exceptional potion. He'd have to think longer on this. "Very well then. Will that be all Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded towards his potion master. "Yes, that will be all. I won't keep you from your duties any longer, thank you kindly for helping me with this rather delicate situation. Without your expertise things would have been much more difficult." Dumbledore got up from behind his desk. "Goodnight Severus, I should go and check with Madame Pomfrey on how young Mr. Potter is doing."

Snape bowed shortly. "I'll inform you of who I choose for Potions by tomorrow morning. Goodnight Headmaster." With his rather trademark bat-like swoop the spy then turned and exited the office to head down to his dungeon to puzzle out who he wished to assist him in teaching the little dunderheads potions.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _There you have the first chapter, we hope you liked it. This will be a long story of 37 chapters. Please if you have the time, we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Snark, lots and lots of glorious snark.

**AN** – _Thank you so much for all the feedback, comments, faves and alerts. It means a lot to us. As a thank you…Have another chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Two._**

Harry sighed and looked up at the infirmary ceiling. He had tried to convince Madame Pomfrey to let him go back to his own room. There was really nothing wrong with him that warranted a night in the infirmary, he was fine albeit a bit embarrassed for having caused a stir...again. He raised his hand and watched the back of it; it was only a scar, a small one at that. He had plenty of them even without mentioning his most famous feature; one more wasn't a big deal.

Hermione poked her head in and smiled softly, pleased to see her friend awake, before settling her expression into stern lines. "Harry why on earth didn't you tell us how bad off you'd gotten thanks to that _cow_before this happened?"

Green eyes flickered from the back of his hand to land on his friend. "Because it wasn't a big deal Hermione."

"Not a big deal? When you pass out in Snape's class mate...I'm sorry but I call that a big deal." Ron poked his head in alongside Hermione's. "I thought we had finally weaned you off this whole lone hero stint, don't tell my we have to start the training all over again..." Ron's long, freckled nose twitched.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "No, no new training needed. I really didn't think this was something to make a fuss about. What's a little detention compared to Voldemort having his body back?"

Hermione out-right frowned. "I'd say it's a large problem if it takes so much blood from you that you become severely anemic and need to spend, according to Madame Pomfrey, at least a week in bed taking two blood replenishing potions each day. Oh and let's not forget her pronouncement on Quidditch hmm?"

"A week?" Harry groaned, he wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower right now. "Wait...what's this about Quidditch?" He looked from Hermione to Ron and back again. Ron was shuffling his feet and wouldn't meet his eyes, that was a clear indication that whatever it was it wasn't something that he would like.

The teen girl got a knowing look on her face. "You're banned from playing Quidditch for eight weeks." She mentally counted down in her head, timing Harry's reaction. Three...two...one and...

"WHAT?" Harry tensed and struggled to get up in a sitting position. "Eight weeks, that's half the season, they can't do that. I need to play...I need to fly." He flopped back down and put his arm over his eyes. "I'm captain, what will happen to the team?"

"You'll have to ask Madame Pomfrey if you can still make plays and go to meetings. You aren't allowed to fly until your body goes through the blood replacement cycle, which takes eight weeks." Hermione moved into the room and went to sit on the side of his bed, brushing his hair back in a sisterly manner. "You lost a lot of blood in those detentions Harry, more than I think you realize. According to what Madame Pomfrey said you were two detentions away from nearly dying from blood loss. In truth you passing out in Snape's class was a blessing in disguise. Not only won't you end up losing anymore blood thanks to that cow but she's been dismissed. I saw Professor McGonagall escorting her out of Hogwarts."

Harry was still miserable about the Quidditch but hearing that was a bright spot. "She's gone? No more fluffy pink cardigans and meowing kitty plates?"

"All gone." Ron grinned. "Now maybe the DADA lessons won't be pure shite any longer."

"Thank goodness. I'm all for books and learning what you can from them but for heaven's sake those classes were travesties." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Her lessons had nothing to do with defense against the dark arts." Harry scoffed. "It was all about praising the Ministry and stopping all of us from asking questions, nothing useful at all." He looked over at his friends. "The war is coming, no matter what Umbridge and the Minister says and even kids need to know at least the basics about how to defend themselves. Hopefully Dumbledore will hire a professor who knows what they are doing now."

Ron nodded silently.

Hermione smoothed down Harry's sheets. "He will, I'm certain. The Board of Governors let themselves be pressured by the Ministry but after this I don't think that will happen again." She jolted when a loud bang sounded outside. "What on earth?" She flew to the window and blinked at the firework creature that was sparkling there before shaking her head and looking to Ron. "Your brothers are at it again."

"They are celebrating of course, that the mad cow is finally gone." Ron's freckled face was glowing. "I bet they have a wicked party going on in the common room...Err sorry mate." He cast guilty glance Harry's way.

"Don't worry about it, you two should go celebrate too, join the party." Harry made shooing motions towards the both of them. "Go have fun the two of you."

Hermione planted her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "I'm certainly not about to leave my friend here alone to go to the common room just for some silly party."

Madame Pomfrey bustled in with Dumbledore. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I hope you're not disturbing Mr. Potter."

"We're not disturbing him, we're just visiting our best mate." Ron spoke up from Harry's bedside where he had plonked himself down on the mattress next to Harry.

"They're no trouble Madame Pomfrey but I was just telling them they should go enjoy what's left of the evening." Harry smiled.

"And we don't want to leave him alone just to go off for fun while he's stuck in bed." Hermione went back over to Harry's side to fuss with his pillows, making them more comfortable.

The healer smiled. "Ah well that's just fine but the Headmaster needs to talk to him and then I'll be giving him a sleeping potion." She wagged a finger at Harry. "You need to rest solidly."

Harry nodded, for once he wouldn't argue against the sleeping potion, he was so tired and so worn from the nightmares that plagued his sleep that he would be grateful for some dreamless sleep. "See 'Mione it's fine, I'm just going to sleep any way. Go have fun and eat a piece of cake for me too."

She sighed. Outgunned and outmanned for the time being she had to give in rather than stay with her friend and make sure he was really okay. "Oh alright then but," she rummaged in her shoulder bag, taking out scrolls and Harry's books and other study materials, "I don't want you to fall behind so I'll take notes for you and Ron and I will both come by to help you study."

"Cheers 'Mione, I appreciate it." Right now studying was pretty far from Harry's mind but he knew he would have to do it so that he wouldn't fall behind. The last thing he needed was for Snape to accuse him of being even more incompetent.

"Sleep tightly mate and we'll be back tomorrow." Ron leaned in close. "I'll try to save you a piece of cake yeah."

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to his best friends, thankful beyond belief that he had them.

Madame Pomfrey placed a potion vial on the nightstand on top of the books Hermione had left behind. "After the Headmaster is finished I want you to drink _all_of that." She then turned to Dumbledore. "You don't tire him out too much understood?"

"I won't be long Poppy, the boy will get his rest." Dumbledore bowed his head at her. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine Sir." Harry said politely even though he winced a bit at being called a boy at sixteen.

"I apologize that you had to be put through something like this within the walls of Hogwarts, and from a member from the staff no less. It should never have happened Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were serious behind the half moon shaped spectacles.

"It's okay Sir. You weren't to know."

"Still if anything like this would ever happen again, please tell someone Harry." He patted the comforter over Harry's right knee. "I will let you rest now. When you are feeling better I have something to discuss with you."

"Can't you tell me now Sir?" Harry was curious.

"No, no, I fear I must take my leave before Poppy chases me out. Rest now dear boy and we'll talk later." Dumbledore offered him a small smile and glided out of the room.

~oOo~

Two weeks later found Severus Snape carefully mixing a volatile potion and ignoring the continuing bangs and booms of the Weasley twins' fireworks. It had been non-stop celebration among the school's population since Umbridge had been kicked out. Even his Slytherins were celebrating, in their own quietly devious way of using the extra time that had been DADA class to ruin people's days. He almost smirked. Three quarters of the student body wouldn't be celebrating much longer when he was announced as the new DADA teacher as well as Potions. He could just see the expressions of horror and got a rather evil little thrill out of it.

He was an odd teacher he supposed, to get such amusement out of tormenting his students yet willing to protect them no matter what. If he didn't end up with so many undisciplined dunderheads he'd have been less of a bastard but with the wild twits he had to deal with that likely would never happen. Class time was meant to learn and study, not to gossip, goof off with friends, or show off. And if anyone were to tell him that he never punished his own house they'd be completely wrong. The Slytherins got punished when they misbehaved, he simply did not do so in front of other houses. Let them all think he was playing favorites, he didn't mind, it kept the peace for the most part.

A soft pop came from the door just as he added the final ingredient and the potion stabilized. He cut a glance at the house-elf that had appeared as he bottled the potion. "Yes?"

"The Headmaster is needing Professor Snape and sent Mitzy with message."

"Hm. Tell him I will be there in a moment. I must bottle this potion first."

"Mitzy will tell him sir!"

The elf popped out and Severus quickly bottled the rest of the potion, cleaned up his work area, used a Scourgify charm to clean himself and swept out of the dungeon towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry fiddled with his hands as he sat across from Dumbledore at the man's large desk. He looked at Fawkes who was preening his feathers. "Excuse me Sir. but what are we waiting for?"

Dumbledore smiled. "We're waiting for Severus to get here since the thing that I wish to discuss very much involves the both of you."

Harry's curiosity was piqued, what on earth could involve both him and Snape? As much as he wracked his mind he couldn't think of a single thing.

A brief knock on the door preceded Snape sweeping in like the great bat so many considered him. He paused and cast a baleful eye on Harry. "I see you've ceased lazing about in bed Potter. Perhaps now your irritating compatriots will put an end to their excessive celebration."

Harry's eyes flashed with green fire but he managed to hold his tongue on the scolding words that were itching to slip eyes. "Perhaps...Sir." He added the Sir as an afterthought.

"Ah good, you're finally here Severus." Dumbledore beamed at him and ignored the tension between the two brunettes. "Have you given any more thought to my suggestion? I was just about to brief young Harry here."

"If you're asking if I'm about to back out the answer is no. After this I will discuss it with my choice for the Potions post." The potions master went to stand beside the desk, the better to observe Potter's reaction.

Dumbledore nodded with a pleased expression. "Good, good. So Harry I can imagine you're curious what this is all about."

Harry nodded in silence.

"I have offered Severus to role as professor for DADA alongside with his potions position."

Harry stiffened. Dumbledore had to be kidding, Snape as professor was almost as bad as Umbridge, he would probably only teach his precious Slytherins and leave the rest of them high and dry.

"Since he will govern two classes Severus is going to need help. I'd like you to become a student teacher for DADA, you have the practical experience needed and you have always excelled in the subject. Working close with Severus here I really think the two of you will make a great class."

Harry gaped. Student teacher...Working close with Snape. It all seemed like some weird dream, it couldn't be real.

It was small and petty of him but Snape derived a deep satisfaction from the gobsmacked and half horrified look on Potter's face. "Of course I myself wonder if you have the abilities to be serious and controlled long enough to give me effective aid in teaching your fellow students Potter. You are rather hideously undisciplined."

"I can handle anything you throw at me, you don't know me." Harry was still baffled and hesitant about the whole thing but when Snape put him down like that, it made him want to prove himself, to show Snape what he could do.

"Does that mean you accept the position Harry?" Dumbledore looked vaguely amused and Harry wondered what the old wizard was really thinking.

"I...yes, yes of course I accept. DADA is important, we all need to learn." The words 'Even if I have to work with Snape' hung heavily in the air even though Harry didn't voice them.

Snape allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "Well then Mr. Potter, report to the dungeons after dinner tonight to come up with a lesson plan as well as go over what you can and can not do as a _student_teacher under my purview and to meet your fellow student teacher as well." An unholy gleam seemed to shine in the potion master's eyes as he considered that meeting.

"Very well Sir, I'll be there." Harry scowled as he spoke to Snape, the blasted man never failed to get under his skin and prod where he was most tender, it was infuriating.

"Excellent, just excellent, I'm glad it's settled then." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure you gentlemen will work well together and teach the student body all they need to know. Harry listen to Severus, he has vast experience and knows what he's doing. Severus you need to listen to Harry too, he is a very bright young man."

To himself Harry thought that Snape probably had more experience casting curses and practicing the dark arts then defending against them but he nodded none the less. He would figure out a way to make it work with Snape, for his fellow students' sake.

Snape restrained himself from snorting. Perhaps Potter could make a decent teacher, if he were to abandon the arrogance and not let being The-Boy-Who-Lived go to his empty little head, but thus far he'd seen no proof that the boy had inherited any of his mother's intelligence. He looked at Harry and saw a miniature James Potter before him and couldn't look beyond that. He shook it off and gave Dumbledore a bored look. "If that is all then I have a few potions to finish and a Potions student teacher to inform."

"Fine, fine Severus, you may leave." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry. "You better be on your way too Harry, Minerva is a patient woman but she won't put a hold on her class for anyone."

"Yes Headmaster." Harry got up from the chair and started to leave alongside Snape, his head filled with warring thoughts on what was to come.

Snape glanced over at the boy as they left the tower. "Try if you will not to lose consciousness in Transfiguration class. I realize so much information in such a small space makes your brain overheat but it would be most inconvenient at this point for your minuscule mind to decide to shut down so absolutely." Without giving the teenager the chance to reply he swept down the hall towards the Slytherin common room to get his student teacher for potions and warn him not to start a fight with Potter tonight. He didn't have the patience to break up a fight between his godson and Lily's child tonight.

~oOo~

Harry made his way down the stairs to the damp dungeons and Snape's study. His head was still ringing with Hermione's congratulations and Ron's worried blabber. Harry may not like Snape but he highly doubted that this was some sort of masterplan the potions master had schemed together to deliver Harry gift wrapped and defenseless to Voldemort. Sometimes Ron's imagination really got the best of him. Shaking his head in amusement Harry knocked on Snape's door and stepped inside, though when he saw a familiar head of slicked back silver hair he had a good mind to turn on his heel and walk back out again. This meeting would be hell.

"Potter, good to see you have a grasp of punctuality." Snape barely looked up from the cauldron he was tending as he added a small measure of liquid without measuring it out with the spoons and got a favorable puff in return as well as an impressed look from Draco. "Have a seat. You and Mr. Malfoy are acquainted I know."

Harry slid into his seat trying his best to ignore to blond beside him who had only turned to sneer at him before turning back to Snape, watching the cauldron in rapped attention. "Do you add the beetle bones before or after stirring the potion counter clock wise?" Draco asked as he peered into the cauldron.

Remaining in his seat Harry couldn't even feign the slightest interest for whatever it was that Snape was brewing. It was probably an arrogance potions, it certainly seemed as if both Snape and Malfoy were heavy users of such an elixir.

Snape lifted a brow at his godson. "What do you think is the best to do Draco?" He was, in a way, testing his godson to see if his instincts in choosing Draco as the student teacher for Potions were correct. Thus far Draco had been able to grasp that what made a good potion wasn't always in the book and sometimes you had to work intuitively and divert from the book but this was a finer point potion that needed extreme accuracy so it would do for a test.

Draco furrowed narrow brows and looked at the cauldron. "I think it would be best to add the beetle bones after the stirring, to let the potion settle a bit and preserve the beetles' potency."

Stifling a yawn Harry started to wonder what he was doing here at all.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes Potter we are aware that you find Potions a pointless exercise, once we're finished here we'll get down to the main purpose for tonight's meeting." He turned to his godson. "After then, well let's see." Snape stirred the potion and then did as Draco suggested and the potion turned first a vile green then lightened to a pleasant light aqua, much to Snape's satisfaction. "After it is. Well thought Draco."

Draco gave his godfather a rare honest smile as he watched the potion in satisfaction. "Thank you Sir." When he turned to look at Harry the sneer was back in place.

"I don't find potions pointless." Harry defended himself. "I just don't see the reason for me being here while you brew it."

"Perhaps if you paid more attention to others brewing potions you might learn something and, perish the thought, pass Potions by more than the skin of your teeth." A raised black brow accompanied that pronouncement. "Aside from that, I began that potion quite some time ago and can not simply walk away and leave it in the final stages before completion, something I speak about in first year. The potion is essentially finished now but needs to cool before bottling, so we can begin discussing the reason you are both here."

Harry hadn't meant that he was more important than the potion Snape was working on and he wasn't adverse to learning. For some reason he felt like he should apologize but he couldn't find the words. No matter what he said Snape would manage to find a way to tear him down and belittle him and besides Snape had already moved his attention away from him.

Snape moved to settle on a stool. "As you've both been told you will be student teachers assisting me in the classes I teach. Every students' schedule has been shuffled to make it so that all the Potions classes take place on the same day and each house is doubled up the same has been done with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gryffindor and Slytherin will be taking the classes together as will Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This has been done so that the two of you can continue your own eduction and only lose one day out of each week. One day each week you will spend helping me teach, grade papers, and make lesson plans for fourteen classes of students ranging from first to seventh year. Mr. Malfoy I chose you to be the student teacher for Potions not because you know everything there is to know about the subject but because out of all the students in this school you have the best grasp of the essence of potion making. Do not let that go to your head." Snape pinned his godson with a stern stare. "You still have a _great_deal to learn."

Draco knew he was good at potions, it was his best subject but he also knew that he was nowhere near Snape's class. Maybe with this TA position he could learn more. He had to admit that he was thankful that Snape had chosen him, it would have been horrible being second best to boy wonder over there once again. Being forced to spend time with Harry bloody Potter was not Draco's idea of a good time but at least he would have his godfather there too as a buffer. Hopefully he could get away with mostly ignoring the Gryffindor. "I understand Sir and I doubt you will let it go to my head even if I tried." He shot Snape a smirk.

Harry wondered who Snape would have chosen as a TA for DADA if it had been up to him because Harry could guarantee that it wouldn't have been him. He would not have been here if Dumbledore hadn't decided it. That knowledge only made Harry want to prove himself further.

The potions professor returned the smirk. "You're correct. As for you, Mr. Potter, loathe though I am to admit it, the Headmaster was quite correct in suggesting you as the TA for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've already had more experience in that area than most Aurors ever see and shockingly it is one of the subjects that you not only grasp but excel in if your scores are to be believed." Snape tugged his sleeves into a more neat appearance. "The Headmaster knows we are heading for a war and he wants the students to be prepared, not just in knowing how to defend against dark magics but also in mindset. First years most of all come through these doors with the expectation of nothing but wonder, joy, and adventures that end in happily ever after. Your job Potter, will be assisting me in informing them that there _are_things out there much worse than any villain in a fairy tale and then how set about to defending themselves from those things. Despite what I'm sure are your incredibly spoiled summers and the people who flock to increase your ego, you've seen first hand the darkest of magics and can surely impress upon the happy-go-lucky dunderheads just how dangerous the world they live in is for the unprepared."

Snape turned and felt the cauldron the potion was in and nodded. "Draco, bottle the potion." He moved to the blackboard in the study. "The both of you will be taught extra Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts separate from your other classmates as you'll need to remain ahead of the curve in the subject you assist me in and as for the opposite class, I refuse to have either of my assistants prove themselves complete dunderheads in any of the subjects I teach. As you'll be in the extra classes together I want to make one thing _exceptionally_clear," he paused to be sure their attention was focused on him, "your little rivalry is to be laid aside when in my presence. I will not tolerate the idiocies the two of you get into when you're trying to one-up each other."

Almost choking back a laugh at the thought of the Dursleys spoiling him and stroking his ego over the summers Harry managed to shake the bizarre thought of that out of his head and concentrate on what Snape was saying. He eyed Malfoy and was med with equal distrust that he himself felt. "I'm willing to try if you are." Harry finally made out between clenched teeth.

A sharp silver blond brow rose. "I assure you professor Snape, I have no need to one up Potter as you call it, not when it's clear I'm already so much better. However I will play nice for now." Draco brushed some invisible lint away from his pristine robes and went back to carefully bottling the potions in small glass vials.

Harry bit back a sharp retort, he wouldn't let Malfoy get to him. If he gave in already it would prove to Snape that he couldn't control himself or his temper.

As the brunette teen's eyes were averted, Snape gave his godson a narrow eyed look that clearly communicated that laying the rivalry aside meant no verbal sniping as well. The brief chastising look was gone when Harry's gaze returned to him. "Further there will be _no_ slacking in any of your classes. As for how you two will conduct yourselves when assisting me in teaching, you are merely there to teach discipline is left to me. You have no authority to give or take away points or treat your fellow students of _any_house in any but the most professional manner whilst teaching. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Both Harry and Draco said in a low tone. To be honest Harry was thankful that he wouldn't have any authority, that was the last thing he needed to stand out more, to be more different than the others around him. "Um...Professor, Umbridge didn't allow us to learn anything in her classes, where should we begin to let people catch up?"

Snape sneered. "Well as the previous DADA teachers have been fairly pathetic, aside from a certain mangy wolf. We might as well begin with basic dueling again and teach the little twits Expelliarmus as well as a few hexes and jinxes."

The corners of Harry's mouth itched to turn upwards in a smile at Snape's talk about the little twits but he hoped that he managed to keep a neutral expression. He had a suspicion that Snape would think he was laughing at him and no good could come of that. He approved of Snape's plans, knowing that duels, disarming spells and jinxes, were something he could actually do and feel comfortable doing. "Yes Professor, sounds like a good plan." Harry noticed that Snape was really paying Remus some sort of backwards compliment there but he thought it best not to mention it.

"But part of your new duties Potter will be looking through the library, and you'll have special access to the Restricted Section for this, to find spells and such for the classes. I know you'll find actually reading and studying instead of goofing off with Weasley and Granger very straining but you'll have to make that sacrifice. If you don't know the spells you find bring them to me and, if I find them to be appropriate,I will be teaching them to you so you may teach them to the other dunderheads." The professor turned his gaze back to Draco. "You have a similar responsibility and privilege with potions Mr. Malfoy."

"I understand Sir." Draco bowed his head minutely towards Snape, his mind already whirring with all the different kinds of potions he could look up and learn. He wouldn't go against Snape but he wouldn't dismiss the opportunity to further himself either...He was a Malfoy after all.

Harry simply nodded. He didn't have the energy to try to defend himself in front of Snape, the man wouldn't believe him anyway so there wasn't really any point to explain that he wasn't the lazy, bumbling idiot that Snape claimed he was.

"Every evening after dinner I want you both to come here for at least two hours for lesson planning and your own lessons, it may go longer depending on the lessons. And Mr. Potter, though you are a Gryffindor I certainly hope you might show some slight bit of Slytherin cunning in regards to your own education as you have in regards to troublemaking."

Oh Harry could be cunning like a Slytherin alright, much more so than anyone gave him credit for. Not that he felt inclined to offer that information to anyone. "Yes Sir, I'll try my best." He said simply.

"Very well then." Snape brandished his wand, flicked it and had a sheaf of papers appearing before him. He directed it to Harry. "That will be for your notes on the classes you'll be teaching, the pass for the library is contained there as well as your new schedule and blank lesson plans for you and I to fill out each evening."

Taking the stack of papers Harry nodded. "Thank you Sir."

"Oh professor, what will happen with Quidditch?" Draco piped up. "Both Scarhea...Potter and I are on the teams, will we be able to continue that or will we need to give it up?" Draco didn't want to have to give up Quidditch, this year he was determined to finally beat Potter and those blasted Gryffindors into the ground.

"Potter is grounded for the next six weeks but if you'll manage your time correctly you should both still have time for the practices as they take place _before_dinner."

Draco nodded, feeling very pleased about Potter's continued grounding though he had to admit that it wouldn't be a real victory if he wouldn't be able to really rub boy wonder's nose in it. "Understood Sir."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you and I have more lesson planning to do. As the DADA classes have been so grievously mishandled Potter and I will be forced to go over things that many of the classes should already know, that he most certainly does know, but the others likely do not so for the next few classes the lesson planning will be simple but as I have certainly not allowed the Potions classes to fall behind, you will need to learn what you will be teaching this Friday." He cast a look at Harry. "You may stay if you wish to learn it now as well Potter but if not then you can take yourself off to parts unknown until tomorrow evening."

If he was to do this, to learn then he'd might as well start right away. Besides Harry could imagine Hermione and Ron waiting in the tower, questioning him and wanting to know everything. He loved his friends, he really did but he didn't feel like being poked and prodded with questions and comments right now. It was only Monday and Harry could already feel the long stretch of the week in front of him. "I'd like to stay Sir."

Snape studied the brunette closely then nodded. "Summon your potion supplies then Potter and we'll get started."

Feeling somewhat relieved Harry accioed his supplies from the cupboard in the back of the potions classroom and set them out in front of him. He really didn't feel much hope of being able to keep up with the other two but he would do his best.

Snape carefully instructed the two and watched carefully, well aware of each mistake Potter made. Each time he'd correct the brunette, not bothering to be tactful, he saw Draco look over both smug and oddly puzzled. Snape could understand both well enough, he certainly was puzzled by the mistakes in preparation and occasional stirring Potter made but he had no desire to delve into the boy's stupidity and merely corrected him rather than seek out why he was making such mistakes in the first place. "By Merlin _no_Potter. It calls for ground, not powdered arnica. Unless you want it to blow up in your face?"

Feeling a flush of embarrassment and irritation rise on his neck and cheeks Harry struggled to hold his tongue and correct his mistakes. How was he supposed to know what was ground or powdered?

Draco glanced over at Potter again, noting that he was using the sharp edge of the silver dagger to flatten the flubberworms instead of the required blunt. "Really Potter, how can you be this pathetic at potions? A three year old does better than you do. Though you were amusing to watch at first now it's just embarrassing."

Harry seethed and put the dagger down before he was tempted to use it for something other than flattening flubberworms. "Look Malfoy, not everyone grew up around magic, spells and potions. I'd never heard of cauldrons or potion brewing until I got here so yeah, the level of a three year old might be just about right."

Snape paused and raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say you've never seen a demonstration on potion preparation, even in regular cooking?"

"Oh I know cooking, with pots and pans on an electric _stove_. This, this I had never experienced until I got here." Harry's tone had a bit of a bite to it.

Draco stood gaping with his own dagger in a loose grip. Was Potter serious? He couldn't even imagine not even knowing the basics, his mother had showed him how to brew and the importance of preparations before he even could walk.

The professor pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Perfect. Bloody muggles. The first book I want you to look at next time you go to the library is Potion Basics for Beginners, it will explain in more depth. For now though," he turned and summoned a line of several enchanted bottles to appear before Harry each bottle was labeled. There was whole, halved, quartered, cubed, diced, sliced, slivered, shaved, crushed, ground, and powdered among a few others, "a potion is affected by the preparation of the ingredients. The slightest difference such as between ground and powdered can have a significant affect on the potion. Those bottles will show you how the ingredient you pick up will look in each kind of preparation. Use it as a visual guide to how to prepare the ingredient and Draco," he met the cool gray eyes of his godson, "consider this a test of your teaching skills. I want you to instruct Potter in the proper ways to stir, flatten, etcetera as he goes."

Draco nodded and moved to stand beside Potter, he thought back on the way his mother had taught him and decided to teach Potter the same way. Really it was too easy to poke fun at the 'chosen one' for this and that took all the fun out of it. What was the point of it if Potter couldn't fight back.

Harry felt a sliver of resentment, if Snape had bothered to ask him what his problem was four years ago then maybe he wouldn't be total shite right now but no~o, the man was too busy hating him to actually teach him something. Avoiding Snape's gaze Harry concentrated on what Draco told him and measured his ingredients by the bottles Snape had summoned.

As for Snape he watched the boys carefully while he considered the information that had just been revealed. He hated to admit it but perhaps he'd been remiss in his duties as potion master when it came to Potter. Most muggleborn students he taught were given a detention to disguise an impromptu lesson in potion preparation but he'd never afforded Potter than opportunity because he'd assumed that someone would have explained it at some point to the boy, now teenager, and most of the time when he looked at the young man all he could see was the mocking smirk of James Potter. Unless Harry raised his gaze and looked him in the eyes Snape so very easily and often forgot that he was just as much Lily's child as he was James'. He'd never really had the chance to repay James Potter for all he'd done and he'd been taking his old bitterness and hatred out on the man's son. He wasn't ashamed of that, per say, but more of the fact that he'd slipped in his duties. He knew the boy lived with his muggle family but he'd conveniently forgotten that fact in favor of an old grudge.

Well he couldn't say he wouldn't be paying for it now. He'd have to spend more time with Potter than previously planned to fix the years of missed potion instruction. Such joy. If his expression got any more sour you'd have thought someone had force fed him sea buckthorn.

Harry's expression wasn't much happier as he listened to Draco tell him what to do and watched the Slytherin roll his eyes when he still got it wrong. Oh how he regretted his choice to stay right now, spending the evening in these two's company was as much fun as rolling across burning coal naked.

"Well look at that, it seems you're not completely brain dead after all." Draco said when Harry's potion turned a vivid purple. "Now stir it clockwise twelve times and counter clockwise eight and then you're done."

Harry bristled at the surprise in Malfoy's voice but did as he was told.

Snape watched as potion settled as Potter finished and he pulled out a small strip of something that looked like a half rotten chip. He took a bit of the potion up with a medicine dropper and dripped it onto the chip, nodding when it turned from a bright blue to green then purple. "Passable Potter."

"Thank you." Harry said in a flat voice, then after a while he added "Sir."

"You see, if I can teach Potter then I can teach anyone." Draco looked very pleased with himself.

The professor gave the blond boy a kind smile that had both teenagers backing up in trepidation. "Well then I suppose I'll put the passability of Longbottom's potions on your shoulders Draco."

Draco paled and Harry couldn't help but let out a snort, if he was shite at potions then Neville was a walking breathing disaster. "Good luck Malfoy, you'll need it."

"Oh shut up Potter." Draco replied dejectedly, his godfather could be a cruel, cruel man.

Snape ignored the softer banter. His godson would need luck dealing with Longbottom, a great deal of it if the boy was to pass Potions class. "Bottle the potions and then, Potter you may return to your house. Mr. Malfoy I want you to remain to better plan the lesson for tomorrow. Also Potter, in tomorrow's class I expect a successful potion from you as you've already made it once. Prove to me you've learned."

Harry settled for nodding as he bottled the potion and corked up the small vials before putting his supplies back in the cupboard and gathering the stack of papers. "I'll see you both tomorrow then I guess." He said a bit uncertainly before he slipped out of the classroom and made his way from the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor tower.

Snape merely lifted a brow before turning to his godson. "The potion we just made will be taught to the fifth years and above. The years below that," he summoned a single sheet of parchment, "will be working on lesser potions that you already know." He moved to behind his desk and paused looking at his godson. "I did mean what I said about your talent in potions Draco. You have the potential to far outstrip me and any currently living potion master; you shouldn't waste that potential by following the same path Lucius is on."

A soft pink spread across Draco's pale cheeks and he ducked his head so that Snape wouldn't see his expression. He let his quill fly over the parchment as he noted down all Snape's suggestions and orders for the lessons the next day. "It's not that easy Sir, I'm the Malfoy heir, my path is set whether I like the direction its going in or not." He finally said softly.

"Is it? Or is that simply what your father has told you all your life?" Snape's eyes were intense on Draco's bowed head. "You are the Malfoy heir, that can not be taken away unless you do something to disgrace your line. Lucius can not steal your place as the next Lord Malfoy if you choose not to follow his path. Trust me Draco, the path he is trying to force you to follow is paved in nothing but regrets and pain. I want better for you, as does your mother. If you wish to break free of the path Lucius is trying to make you take, you are free to seek my help."

Draco's hands clenched and unclenched and he still wouldn't look up. "My father is a determined man, with very scary friends but I'll remember what you said." He looked up, his grey eyes guarded and wary. "Are we finished for tonight professor? I have a lot to go through before tomorrow and should probably get to it."

The man nodded and sighed as Draco left. He wished he could do more to assure his godson that he would be safe from the other Death Eaters should he choose to divert from the path Lucius set him on. Perhaps this teaching assistance situation might help with that. If Draco could be around others who could show him that he could fight for freedom from the shadowy hands trying to drag him into permanent darkness perhaps he would do so.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _So the second chapter is done. Updates will not be every day since this was a special treat but we will try to update twice a week. Thank you very much for reading and we still love feedback, if you have the time please let us know your thoughts on this. See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Golden Trio discussing Harry's new responsibilities. Snape showing his human side. Harry having one of the Voldie visions. Death of an old man by torture.

**AN** – _Again thank you so, so much for the feedback, we thrive on comments like it's the air we need to breathe. Oh and we apologize for the missing line breaks in the earlier chapters, it seems FF . net ate them. It has been fixed. _

_Please enjoy chapter three._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Three.**_

Hermione finished the final problem of her homework just as Harry came in and she waved him over. "Well? What happened?"

Harry let out a sound, something between a sigh and a chuckle and walked over to his over enthusiastic friend and plopped down in a plush armchair. "Not much to be honest, we went over a bit of what my job will be. I've got unrestricted access to the library to read up on hexes and spells that can be useful." Harry almost grinned at Hermione's expression when hearing that, unlimited access to everything in the library was probably a fantasy for her. "Oh and the potions TA is Malfoy." He added as an afterthought. For some reason he didn't want to talk about the failed potion and Draco helping him learn, it seemed private for some reason.

"Ugh, you mean you have to spend time with Snape and the ferret regularly?" Ron grimaced in sympathy.

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm. "Ron! This is an incredible opportunity for Harry! Just _think_about all that he can learn and," her voice dropped, "we'll all be better prepared to fight against You-Know-Who. I know that hardly anyone outside of Slytherin likes Snape but you have to admit he knows his stuff. I did a little research," she ignored the 'of course you did' eyerolls, "and he's known as one of the Wizarding world's best duelists plus he knows better than anyone just what we're up against. Though you do have my sympathy in regards to Malfoy Harry, heavens only knows how much more difficult Potions will be for Gryffindors now that he's got authority."

"We don't have authority like that." Harry shook his head. "We are allowed to teach but all authority lies with Snape...Besides, I don't think Snape would allow blatant favoritism like that." Harry was surprised by himself at his defense of Snape but he really didn't think Snape would allow it. It may look as if Snape favored his own house but Harry had learned through the years that if you really looked at the hour glasses containing the house points it was clear that Snape took away as many points from the Slytherins as he did for the other houses. He just didn't do it in the open.

"Mate...No authority, a larger workload and having to spend time with that company...I'm glad I'm not you." Ron slumped even further down in his seat, long limbs sprawled everywhere.

Hermione shook her head at Ron. "Well at least Malfoy can't throw his weight around...well anymore than he already does that is and you've got such a great chance to learn so much more." She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at him with pleading brown eyes, looking just as pitiful as a begging spaniel. "Um Harry I don't suppose you might be able to find time to maybe make a few notes for me, after you find spells for class and all?"

Harry's lips quirked, he knew it, he knew that she would ask. "Of course Mione, you know it. As long as I have time and those few notes won't turn into copying whole books for you then it shouldn't be a problem." His smile was both gentle and amused.

She made a happily thrilled sound and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you! I wouldn't ask you to copy a whole book for me, don't worry."

"Not at first any way." Ron added with a cheeky grin that earned him a punch to the arm. Harry chuckled, listening to his friends banter and just being there with them made a bit of tension leave his body.

**~oOo~**

Snape raised a brow as he looked down at the fifth and higher years suggested lesson plan that Potter had just passed over for his inspection. It had been three weeks since the first DADA classes with Potter assisting, during which he'd been reluctantly impressed by the boy's ability to teach others. Potter was surprisingly patient and calm whilst teaching and he managed to get even Longbottom to learn successfully, much to Snape's utter shock. Each lesson plan for each class and year was incredibly well thought out by the teen and was tweaked to better fit who he was teaching. The Slytherins weren't treated any differently while Potter was teaching, though outside the classroom there was still plenty of friction. They'd covered up to Patronus casting for the fifth and higher years and most of those students could at the very least create the formless flashes of light that would repel the dementors and many had managed to get the complete animal form. Now they were moving on to spells Snape would have to teach Potter before Potter could teach them to others. Not particularly something the professor was looking forward to.

Though the teenager had greatly improved in the potions class and none of the other professors complained, Snape wasn't certain he'd be a tolerable student in other subjects. Potter was too argumentative and, to Snape's prejudiced eyes, flighty, and impudent to handle lessons with a professor who wouldn't coddle him. Right now though he was curious about the last three curses and counters on the list, they were spells he'd created when he was a student and the book he'd put them in had been gone, at least he'd thought it was gone, for many years. "Not bad choices but where did you find these?"

Reaching in to his bag Harry pulled out a medium sized book, bound in dark leather. There was nothing special about the book at all but something about it had called to Harry when he found it stuffed between two other books in the library. "I found this in the restricted area in the library professor." Harry put the book on the table. "It looks like it's something between a journal and a spell book, written by someone called the Half Blood Prince. I don't know, just reading about the spells and what they do...It felt useful." Harry resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He was so tired and his head ached. The dreams were getting worse, filled with blood and pain and horror and it had gotten to the point where he dreaded to go to sleep. "I thought, I thought maybe we could use it." Green eyes looked up at Snape.

Faint surprise flickered through the man's dark eyes at the appearance of his old book and he picked it up, pretending to flip through it though he could remember almost perfectly every last bit of information contained within it. It was like being reunited with an old, precious friend. "Hm there are potions in here as well that should be incorporated into Potions class. An impressive find Mr. Potter. I will profess surprise at your desire to teach Sectumsempra, Ignis Deglubere, and Scabra Carnis and not just their counters. They are not what most would consider 'proper' DADA spells." He looked back at the teen, caught in a moment of nostalgia he saw clearly past Harry's parentage and saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the weary, pained look in the emerald eyes.

"To properly learn how the counter the spells I think they need to learn the spells too, get an understanding of them. Besides I really don't think 'proper' spells are going to be enough." Harry winced. "I watched Voldemort come back, people are going to get hurt no matter what we do but...But at least I want them to have a fighting chance." He reached up and rubbed at his temple, trying to will the throbbing, echoing pain away.

Snape nodded, a brief, inexplicable surge of pride welling up at the teen's answer. "You're correct. Proper spells won't be enough in this war. Against the Death Eaters everyone will need to be as ruthless as our enemy." He caught the flicker of pain again and had to fight down an unbidden wave of concern before querying the teenager about it. "Is there a problem Potter?"

"No Sir, no problem." Harry was surprised that Snape even asked, he didn't want to sound weak in front of the potions master though. Snape already thought very little of him as it was without him complaining about nightmares and a little headache.

A black brow winged up in disbelief and Snape considered using Legilimency to find the truth but shrugged it off. It was none of his nevermind if Potter was under the weather. "Very well then. We'll start with Sectumsempra and it's counter, Vulnera Sanentur." Snape began instructing Harry on casting the spells on the list, once again finding himself reluctantly impressed by the way Potter concentrated on getting the spells down right. As they came to the last spell, Glacies Cutis, he was re-evaluating his assumption of the teen getting pity marks. "Alright Potter, this is the counter to Ignis Deglubere. It creates a temporary cold, numbing skin of sorts until the victim can get to a healer. pay attention." Snape gave a gentle, almost rolling flick of his wand, "Glacies Cutis!" A pale blue blob flew towards the practice dummy and covered it completely in a thin layer.

Harry nodded that he understood and got ready to cast the counter spell himself when white hot agony filled his head, it felt like his skull split open as images filled his brain. Screaming he sunk down on his knees, clutching his head with both hands as images of a skinny gray haired man lay writhing on the floor in pain as the word crucio was said over and over again. The scariest part was that it felt like it was Harry who was casting the unforgivable curse, casting it and liking it...Taking pleasure in the poor soul's pain. Harry clutched his head tighter, trying to push the images back, to come back to himself but he was stuck, stuck in a waking nightmare.

The scream had Snape jolting to full awareness and as soon as Potter hit his knees the professor snapped out a summons to a house elf to get Dumbledore there immediately. He then knelt beside the teen and tilted his head up to look into unseeing, agonized green eyes, so like his old friends that it made Snape's stomach ice over. His fingers brushed the lightening bolt scar and he hissed at the almost burning heat coming from it. "Potter!" No response. Snape frowned harder and quickly used Legilimency in an attempt to discover what was wrong. He found himself flinching at the sight of a man being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, the incantation spoken in a disturbingly familiar voice. He pulled out quickly, worried that the Dark Lord would notice his mental presence.

It hurt so much, Harry was sobbing as he tried to get some air into burning lungs. Every breath felt like liquid fire being pulled into his lungs. The torturing of the man continued until he spasmed a last time and died. Again Harry felt that terrible joy in causing pain, the power in being the master of life and death. He felt someone touching him and he grabbed a hold of whoever it was, clinging to them with everything he had, using them as an anchor to guide him out of the hell he was trapped in.

Snape's eyes widened as the sixteen year old suddenly started to clutch him as if he was a life preserver and Harry was drowning. He had to stifle his instinct to fling the teen off and awkwardly pat the young brunette on the back. He was, marginally, used to comforting his Slytherins when they had difficulties but even the most emotionally needy Slytherin tended to get their tactile affection and comfort from their peers and not their head of house so Snape was not used to allowing someone into his personal bubble. However Potter was lost in some kind of nightmarish vision and from his own nightmares Snape knew that touch helped as did a calming voice. So he pat the teen on the back and murmured, "Potter, come out of it. You are not there, you're in Hogwarts. Wake up."

Harry fisted Snape's dark robes in his hands and buried his face in the potion's master's neck as the nightmare slowly loosened its hold on him. He felt empty, empty and disgusted by himself for having liked the pain. Finally he realized just who it was he was clinging to and he released Snape with an embarrassed stumble. His head still pounded and he could feel the tear tracks on his face. Great, just great, Harry winced. Of course he had to lose it in front of Snape of all people. Still it was hard to forget Snape's comforting touch and his soothing voice that had helped Harry find his way back. "Um...Sorry." Harry's voice was hoarse and gravelly from all the screaming.

"Hm. Potter what was that?"

"I...I'm not sure." Harry rubbed his forehead, hissing when his scar ached. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately but they haven't come like this before, when I was awake I mean."

Black eyes narrowed. "That, Potter, was not a nightmare, that was a vision and if your 'nightmares' were similar in content they were likely visions as well. How long have you been having these 'nightmares'?"

Harry looked down on his hands noticing that they were trembling. "Since the cemetery...When Cedric died. The dreams started out small but they've gotten worse with time." Harry closed his eyes but opened them instantly when pictures of the dying man flooded his brain.

"And it did not occur to you to seek assistance in dealing with these dreams?" Snape waved a hand sharply before Harry could say anything. "Never mind. Right now I'd say we have a problem. I sent an elf for the Headmaster, he should hear about this before we do anything." He pointed at a chair. "Go. Sit." Then he moved towards his potion cabinet, pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Harry. "Drink that. We don't need you babbling incoherently thanks to nerves and a headache while you explain your dreams to the Headmaster."

Harry glared at Snape but downed the bottle in a few big gulps, grimacing at the taste.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore swept into the room, eyes sharp as they landed on Harry. "Harry my boy, would you mind telling me exactly what happened." The headmaster reached out a hand and a chair flew into his grasp and he sat down.

Harry really didn't want to relive what had just happened but he took a deep breath and started to explain, when he come to the part about liking what he did if felt as if the words were stuck inside him, he couldn't get them out.

When Harry had finished Dumbledore sat in silence. "This is worrisome, worrisome indeed but you shouldn't worry Harry, well figure something out." He turned to Snape. "You are the best at Occlumency Severus, I think you know what needs to be done."

The potions master gave the old man an evil glare. Just _wondrous_, even more time spent in Potter's company. He turned his gaze upon the teen and began to explain about Legilimency and Occlumency and how he now needed to learn Occlumency to block The Dark Lord from sending him these visions, and possibly using them to manipulate Harry. "So Potter you and I will be spending more time in each other's company as I am one of only two people qualified to teach you to Occlude."

"Great because you're someone I 'really' want inside my head." Harry mumbled under his breath but he had no doubt that the potions professor heard him. His shoulders slumped but he realized that this was another thing he had to do. "When do we start?"

"I assure you Potter I've no desire to go poking around in your spoiled mind. We will start tomorrow. The sooner you become a passable Occlumens the better."

Harry nodded dejectedly. "Um, do you think we could tell Malfoy that I'm having extra potions or something? I really don't need to be labeled more of a freak then I already am...Sir." Harry pulled on the fringe covering his forehead. He was happy that the Slytherin tosser had landed himself in detention with McGonagall this evening and hadn't seen Harry's new bout of embarrassment. If Malfoy had been there Harry would never have heard the end of it.

"You may tell Mr. Malfoy whatever you wish if he asks why you are staying longer after the joint lessons. There is no point or reason to divulge this information without it being asked of you." Snape shook his head. Typical Gryffindor, no guile at all.

Resisting the urge to growl Harry grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then professor, headmaster." He nodded to both Snape and Dumbledore, wanting to just get out of there, wallow in his misery alone.

After Harry had left Dumbledore turned to Snape. "I'm sorry to put this on your shoulders Severus but the boy needs to close off his mind. We're all in danger as long as 'he' has a direct link to Harry's mind." Suddenly Dumbledore looked his age, worn and tired.

Snape scoffed. "Since when have you been particularly reticent about putting more responsibilities on me Albus? On anyone as it comes to that? Even now you've put the weight of the world on Potter's shoulders yet you've not been decent enough to tell him why."

"Sympathizing with Harry Severus?" Dumbledore's brows rose. "Harry doesn't need to know yet, it would only make everything more difficult for him."

"I am hardly sympathizing. I am tired of being in the position of constantly having to save the boy because he doesn't know why he's so targeted by The Dark Lord. He does need to know however, you can not keep the truth from him forever Albus and with _him_back and this new development it will get worse. If you continue to keep your little weapon in the dark you run the risk of him breaking or coming to resent you. You should be more than familiar with the consequences of the latter." Snape set a Pepper-up potion down in front of the headmaster.

"If it allows him to be innocent for a little bit longer then I can live with some resentment, I have for a long time after all." Dumbledore got up from the chair and straightened his back with a loud pop. "I'll see you tomorrow Severus, I hope you have a pleasant night." He strode for the door and slipped outside.

The potions master sniffed in disdain and set about straightening his office up while pondering on Dumbledore's foolishness. If Potter lost faith in the 'light' side of this war because of the old man's silence they'd have a dark wizard ten times worse than Voldemort on their hands. The spy shook his head. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He'd give Dumbledore until Christmas to tell Potter about the truth of things and then, if the teen remained in the dark, he'd tell him about everything he knew himself. He'd sworn to protect Lily's legacy even at the cost of his own life and freedom and he'd do so, even if he was protecting him from Dumbledore's idiocy.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** - _*gasp* Is that Snape softening towards our intrepid hero? Of course it is ^w^ In a uniquely Snape way of course. From here on out we thoroughly fuck canon all to hell. Who wants to cheer with me over that? Please if you have the time, do comment and tell us what you thought. See you next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Humanized Slytherins, girls, Occlumency lessons, child abuse, snark, expressed dislike at Dumbledore's manipulativeness.

**AN** – _We spoil you, I said we'd update twice a week and look at this…The fourth chapter within a week's time. This is what happens when we get comments and feedback. It makes us happy and grateful and in turn we update quicker. It's a win/win situation really. (Hint , hint about continuing to comment…)_

_Anyway we hope you'll enjoy the fourth chapter of BCQ!_

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Four._**

Draco was appalled as he made his way towards the library. He had never fallen behind on any subject in his entire life and now he had, in the lamest subject ever none the less. He shuddered to think what his father would do if he came away with something less that all O's in all subjects so he had agreed to be tutored. It was just his luck that the professor had assigned goody two-shoes know-it-all Granger to the task. Not only did he have to spend the evenings with Potter now he had to study with Granger, if he wasn't careful he would get some weird Gryffindor disease.

Walking into the library he spotted a head of wild, curly hair straight away and with a sigh of utter most suffering he made his way over and plonked his bag down on the table. "Let's get this over with then shall we."

Hermione suppressed a scowl. When Professor McGonagall had asked her to tutor Malfoy in Muggle Studies she'd nearly choked on air and refused. The bloody little ferret was still a total prat outside of Potions class and had maintained his habit of insulting her as well as Ron and Harry when he encountered them in the halls and the last thing she wanted was to spend long stretches of time dealing with his arrogant disdain. Her head of house had convinced her by playing on her sense of fairness, saying that Malfoy hadn't been using his new position to wreck the Gryffindor's grades and had even managed to get Neville's potions skills up by a couple grades. So here she was, staring at the pointy nosed prat and talking herself out of being nasty. "By all means Malfoy. Let me see your last few homework assignments for Muggle Studies. I need to see what you're having trouble with."

Showing weakness in front of Granger was not something he wanted to do and having trouble with Muggle Studies was a weakness but if he wanted to get his grades up then he didn't have a choice. He opened his dragon hide bag and pulled out a few rolls of parchment. "Muggle studies is a useless subject anyway. The Malfoys are purebloods, I guarantee I won't have any use of this in the real world."

Her rich brown eyes narrowed as she took the scrolls from him. "Oh really. You think so? What about the Wizard Registration Act that is on the verge of being passed in the Ministry? If it goes through then you'll be going to Muggle Parliament every time a member is added to your family, whether by marriage or birth, and you'll need to know how to navigate a Muggle city to do so."

"The act hasn't been passed yet." Draco drawled and drummed on the table top as Hermione read through his homework. He wasn't about to admit to any concern or worry about his ability to function in a muggle world. He was a Malfoy, above worry or concern, that was what he had always been taught.

"Hmm." The girl scanned quickly over the homework. "Quidditch matches then, I know you attend those. The tents are usually camped on muggle property, in a highly muggle visible area and you are required to blend in so as not to attract attention. How can you blend in when you don't know _how_?"

"Fine, fine...I suppose it can have its uses." Draco waved a long fingered hand in front of his face. "It's not like I fell behind on purpose. Can't you just tell me what I need to read up on?"

She looked up at him, her eyes almost piercing in their intensity. "Draco Malfoy tutoring is not simply telling someone what they need to read up on, as I'm sure you realize with your position as Potions TA, and I'd kiss Fang before I'd slack off in tutoring you. Merlin you're more impatient than Harry and Ron put together."

"Please, don't compare me to Humpty and Dumpty." Draco made a face. "I can't imagine you like being here with me more than I do so I was just trying to give you an out. Tell me what to do and I'll do it, I'm not an idiot like most of your friends...I actually have a brain."

"Malfoy don't you insult them! They're a far sight brighter than the Neanderthals you keep around you. Crabbe and Goyle are barely one step up from dragging their knuckles."

Draco's lips quirked upwards at that rather fitting description but he quickly schooled his face into his usual sneer again. "They have their uses. Besides our families go way back, I've known both of them forever."

She gave him an arch look. "Way back, so which family dragged which into the shadows I wonder? You know Malfoy even if Harry and Ron were dumber than a sack of rocks I'd still be honored to be considered their friend because they have my back no matter what. I somehow doubt Goyle or Crabbe would stand with you if they thought tossing you over would benefit them."

"No one ever really has your back Granger, in the end you're always on your own." Draco's gray eyes were serious as they looked at Hermione. "The sooner you learn that the better, it'll save you from a lot of disappointment and wasted trust." He shifted on his chair. "Now let's get back to the thing at hand, I want to get back to my neanderthals and I suppose your bags of rocks are waiting for you. Weasel is probably right outside the door, making sure I'm not putting some Slytherin curse on you."

Hermione's eyes had a brief sadness in them for Draco. She couldn't imagine not having at least one person she could trust implicitly and, as big a git as he was, she was sad Draco didn't have a true friend. The brief moment of sadness was replaced by humor at his last sentence. He might be a prat but you couldn't say Malfoy wasn't clever. "Ron wouldn't do that. He knows I'm more than capable of defending myself from you if I feel the need, whether with wand or fists." She gave him a small smirk knowing he had to remember the punch she'd given him third year.

She turned back to the materials and pointed at his homework. "You have absolutely no problems with Muggle laws, etiquette, or currency, none of which is surprising considering that you're a sneaky snake." Her tone was light, letting him know that it wasn't actually an insult. "Your difficulties are coming from the operation of Muggle objects."

"I just can't figure them out. They are all so...Gadgety and complicated. Who needs all these buttons and _things_?" Draco wiggled his fingers in front of him. "All you need is a good wand and then you're set."

She rolled her eyes. "Only if you have magic Malfoy. Muggles and Squibs don't have that luxury and have to create gadgets to make do." She tapped her lips with a finger, eyes narrowed as she considered the best way to tutor Malfoy in Muggle Objects. Her eyes lit and she set about closing books, rolling scrolls back up, handing Malfoy his, and waved for him to follow her. "We need to move to the Room of Requirements. The best way to learn with Muggle objects is by doing, trial and error. We'll start small, a basic toaster."

Eyeing Hermione with great scepticism but he packed up his things and followed behind her. "You just want me alone in a dark room, there is no shame in that, I know I'm irresistible." Draco smirked and ran a hand through his silvery blond hair as they made it up a set of stairs and to the room of requirements.

Hermione actually snorted at that. "Malfoy I hate to burst your bubble but you've a nose like the business end of a needle and the way you lacquer down your hair I'm shocked no one's mistaken your skull for a crystal ball yet. I'll have no problems with resisting your charm." Sarcasm lay heavy on the last word as if she doubted he could be charming. They arrived at the Room of Requirements and she walked past the hidden door three times then entered it, making sure Draco was on her heels, and beamed at the array of Muggle objects in the room.

"Rather slicked back than live with the rats nest you have stuck on your head. Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Draco sniffed, his nose wasn't pointed...It was noble. He looked around the room, cringing a bit at the sight of all the objects in the room.

"It's a pain to wrestle with the curls every morning. So long as it's clean and out of my way Malfoy I don't generally care how it looks as it takes too much time to bother." She led him to a simple toaster, the first of a long line of gadgets. "Obviously we're not going to get you using _all_of these in one tutoring session but we'll get a start." She pointed to the toaster then used her wand to conjure some bread slices. "Simple toaster, whole point of it is to toast bread slices to the user's preference. See the knob under the lever? You turn that to choose how toasted you want your bread."

Draco leaned down and peered at the knob, not knowing how a little knob could decide how toasted the bread should be. He twisted it back and forward a few times. "So I place the bread in here, turn the knob and press on the lever?" It didn't sound all that complicated but it still seemed like a lot of work when you could just call a house elf.

"That's the basic idea. See how there are different shades of brown around the knob? Well you pick which one of those is the darkness of the toast you like then turn the knob so that little red line is pointing to the one you want. For example I like my toast right in the middle, a nice light brown," she grabbed his hand and had him turn the knob so it was in the middle shade, "Then put the bread in and press down the lever. When the toast is done it'll pop back up."

Her hand was smooth and warm and Draco had to fight the urge to pull his back, not because he didn't like it but because maybe he liked it too much. "Okay, I'll give it a go then." He left the knob in the middle shade and pressed two slices of bread into the slot before pulling the lever down." Draco watched in rapt attention, waiting for something to happen. "Why are the small wire thingies turning red?" He reached out his hand as if to touch them.

Hermione eeped and grabbed his wrist before he could touch them. "Careful!" She lowered her voice from that one panicked warning. "Those are coils, they get hot so they can toast the bread. If you touch them you'll get burnt."

"Burnt? Well that makes no sense, why would anyone put themselves through that?" Draco took a cautious step back suddenly jumping three feet in the air when the bread popped up. "Well look at that, it's actual toast."

She turned her head to hide a reluctantly amused smile. Draco reminded her a bit of a young child in curiosity at the moment but he'd likely take great offense to her amusement and as they had some kind of truce at the moment she didn't want to ruin it. She snatched the toast from the toaster and took a bite. "This is actually much safer than how people used to make toast. They used to have little cages on sticks that they had to roast over open flame for each slice. But if a Muggle wants toast they have to use a toaster. The bread pops up so no one touches the coils. The longer the bread stays down, the darker the toast. I know people who like it near charcoal," she wrinkled her nose, "and they hold the lever down to get the toast downright black."

"Why would anyone want to eat burnt bread?" Draco made grimace and then stopped Hermione as she was about to take another bite. "Wait." He conjured a glass jar from his room. "You haven't had a proper toast until you've had one with mother's cherry marmalade." He offered her the jar and spoon. "Try it." He spread the marmalade on the other toast and took a bite. "I think I understand the workings of a toaster now."

Hermione blinked in surprise at the jar and took a bit of the marmalade, spreading it on her toast. She didn't worry about Malfoy possibly poisoning her, logic dictated that there would be no point for him to do that as he'd be the first suspect and also with her gone then he'd be getting tutoring from Harry, something she was certain he'd rather eat live slugs than do. She took a bite of the now marmalade covered toast and her eyes widened in pleased surprise. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "Oh my, it's amazing. Does your mother just make the marmalade or does she like to cook often?"

Draco gave a pleased smile at the praise of the marmalade and took another bite. "Oh mother likes to cook a lot; I think the kitchen was the first place I learned about potions. Mother always says that cooking and potions is basically the same. Father doesn't like her being in the kitchen though." Draco quieted, realizing that he had probably blabbed too much. "Um...Very well Granger, are we done with today's lesson?"

She stifled her curiosity to dig deeper into his family life and nodded. "Yes. Something I want you to read though," she dug into her bag and pulled out a muggle book on electricity and a muggle dictionary, "That book should give you a basic understanding of muggle power sources for the gadgets and the dictionary is in case you run into a muggle word you can't figure out that's not in the wizard's dictionary." She handed him the books.

He took them and places them in his bag, nodding shortly. "I will have read them by next time. Good Evening Granger." He turned on his heel and walked out the room as if chased by something.

She stared after him for a few moments more. _'That was...interesting.'_ For a few moments there she'd seen Malfoy without his usual arrogant nasty attitude and she liked what she'd seen, a curious and oddly fragile yet strong spirit. If that was how Malfoy truly was then she wanted to see more of it and she wanted to know why he hid behind the nasty attitude. She gathered her things and pondered how to discover more about the Slytherin prince. He'd sounded so light and almost happy when speaking about his mother but then mention of his father...all the light had gone out of the boy. _'I think I need to have a talk with Dobby about the Malfoy family.'_

Thinking about the new mystery she had to unravel, she left the room and headed for the kitchens.

**~oOo~**

Pansy Parkinson looked up from her Care of Magical Creatures homework as Draco nearly slammed into the common room like he was running from a rabid hippogriff. She raised a brow and got up to go over to him. "Oh Draco was it that awful dealing with the mudblood? I know being near such filth makes one twitch."

Draco glared at her, for once not liking the mudblood comment at all. He caught himself before jumping to Granger's defense. "Well you know, it's never pleasant. Combine that with a night of extra homework...Not really my idea of fun." He ran his hand through his hair again and thought about Granger's crystal ball comment...Maybe he should leave it un-gelled tomorrow.

Pansy draped herself on his shoulder. They weren't really dating, neither of them was romantically interested in the other but it suited their purposes to make others think that they were. They were just friends, of a manipulative sort, but Draco didn't want others who's motives he didn't know clinging to the hem of his robes so whenever in the sight of others Pansy played the possessive, clingy, Slytherin girlfriend to the hilt. Her fingers traced along his jaw. "Poor darling. I can put a nice hex on her if you like Draco my sweet."

"Don't bother Pans, with a face like that no one would notice it anyway, it's not worth you getting into trouble." He gave a playful pull on her shiny, dark hair before pulling away from her grasp. "I'm just going to put my bag away and wash away the smell of...homework."

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder in silent commiseration, something that she'd have done even without the guise of dating. Most assumed Slytherins were icy cold, heartless, and anti-social but that couldn't be further from the truth. No other house was as tactilely affectionate. Many Slytherins came from homes that weren't just broken but shattered and were starved for affection so they gave it to each other in touches that would be considered a little too familiar in any other house but in Slytherin they were considered casual. They maintained the cold facade outside of the dungeons however. Rule number one was to never give your enemies an opening and if the other houses knew how hungry most Slytherins were for affection that would be a weapon that could rip the snakes to pieces.

"Alright. If you change your mind though just say the word."

Draco smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss over her cheek. "You know it Pans, if I feel any hexing urges you'll be the first to know." He walked into his dorm room and unpacked his bag, running his fingers over the books Hermione had given him to read before he shook his head and made his way to the prefects bathroom.

Pansy returned to her homework but in the back of her devious mind she was plotting ways to 'assist' Draco with his mudblood problem. She might not be hexing the bush haired Gryffindor girl but she could certainly scheme up a way to 'play' with Granger's little boy toys if Draco needed a break from Granger.

**~oOo~**

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, her mind a little fuzzed by what Dobby had reminded her of. Draco's mother was one of Sirius' cousins. She did recall seeing that on the Black family tapestry at Grimmauld Place but it hadn't immediately registered when Malfoy had mentioned his mother. Dobby hadn't really been much help truth be told. He'd mostly refused to tell her anything about his former masters' interactions with each other, something about a house-elf code of silence in regards to what went on within the homes they served. So that was a bit of a dead end but now she'd be able to owl Sirius for a little information, hopefully as unbiased as the man was capable of providing.

She saw Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace playing chess and came over.

Ron looked up from his Knight beating the crap out of Harry's Bishop when Hermione came over and he looked her over for any visible wear and tear. "You alright? That slimy bugger didn't do anything to you did he? Because if he did I will march right down there and rip his pointy nose right of his pasty face." Ron flexed his muscles threateningly, glancing over at Lavender from the corner of his, watching if she caught the show.

"What was he supposed to do...Besides scar her with his lack of knowledge of all things muggle?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. Ron had a tendency to go way overboard.

She shook her head at her boys. "Ron really you don't honestly think I can't handle Malfoy do you? He's just as eager to be out of my company as I am his but if he tries to attack me he'll be taking direct instruction from Harry, most certainly not something he'd want." She settled into a deep comfy chair to start on her homework as she talked with her friends. "And Ron, stop trying to impress Lavender, you've just lost a rook."

Ron turned as read as his hair and looked back at the chessboard noticing that Hermione was right. "You are a right tosser you are, taking advantage of my weakness like that." He hissed at Harry as he tried to save the game.

"It's not my problem that you're making cow-eyes at Lavender Brown instead of concentrating." Harry pulled his knees up underneath him and covered a yawn with his hand. His nights were still mostly sleepless.

Ron sputtered but turned his attention back to the game.

Hermione looked at the brunette boy. "Harry are you okay? You look really tired."

"I'm just fine 'Mione." Harry shot her a smile though the effect was slightly ruined by the dark purple bruises under his eyes. He had given up trying to sleep and taken to wander the castle underneath the comfortable weight of his invisibility cloak.

She frowned at him. "Harry I could carry my books in those bags under your eyes."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. Really though, I'm fine." Harry tried to calm his friends; he didn't need them to worry about him more than they already did.

"You know...if you're having trouble sleeping you could get a potion to help. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could request a sleeping draught from Snape without divulging who it's for."

"I don't want to rely on potions, besides they leave me woozy the next day. I don't like the feeling." Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. "I promise that you don't have to worry, just trust me will you?"

She wanted to argue but knew from Harry's expression it would be pointless. "Alright but if something happens I retain the right to say I told you so."

"Don't you always retain that right and use it too?" Harry chuckled and Ron gave an amused snort. "It's okay though, we love you even though you're an insufferable know it all."

"And I love you too even if you're a hardheaded, impulsive, overly self-sacrificing idiot and even if Ron is a quick tempered prat." Her eyes twinkled in humor before she remembered Malfoy's earlier words and then she sobered. "I'm lucky to have you two at my back and to stand at yours when you need me."

Harry grew serious too. "Yeah, we're lucky too." Ron nodded so furiously that his freckles turned into a blur. "Knowing that I have someone to trust, always and with anything, it makes all the difference."

She smiled at them and moved to catch both the boys in a group hug. "I just wish everyone was as lucky as we are."

"Yeah, yeah enough with the fluff please, I'm getting cavities here." Ron hugged back before releasing both his mates with a grin.

"Ron you're never going to get a girl with that kind of attitude." Hermione settled back to her homework. "Really if you want a girlfriend you'll need to live with a little 'fluff' from time to time."

"Oh I can live with fluff if it comes from a bird, a sweet, soft, luscious bird." Ron sighed and looked over at Lavender again.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to her then?" Harry resisted the urge to gag at Ron's antics.

"I can't do that!" Ron looked positively horrified. "I don't have anything to say. I really don't want to talk to her, just snog her."

Hermione ran a hand over her face. "Good lord Ron you are such a man-pig."

Ron looked unconcerned as he leaned back in his chair again. "Oink, oink." Was his simple reply.

"As fun as it is to listen to the two of you I need to get going." Harry got up and grabbed the bag that was stuffed under the chair. "I have another fun filled night in the dungeons to look forward to. I'll catch you later alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Take care Harry."

Harry nodded and hoisted his bag on his shoulder, waved to Ron and walked out of the portrait hole. Planning lessons with Snape he could handle but he hated every second of the Occlumency. No matter what he just didn't get it and he had to suffer Snape sniping at him and have him crawling around in his head. For some reason he felt like such a disappointment for not being able to shut Snape out and he didn't like the feeling at all.

He made his way down all the stairs quickly and knocked on the now familiar door to Snape's study.

The familiar cultured tone of the professor's voice came through the door. "Enter."

Snape looked up from the ingredients he and Draco were preparing to see Potter step in. He nodded shortly, deliberately refraining from commenting on the dark circles under the teenager's eyes. If the boy wanted to walk around looking like hell, garnering sympathy and stroking his ego with the masses of people who proposed to 'care' for him it was none of Snape's business. "Potter."

"Professor Snape, Malfoy." Harry nodded and walked over to the desk, pulling out his parchment and quill and sat down. There was something different about Malfoy, it took a moment for Harry to realize what but then he saw that Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back but rather fell in waves over his ears and forehead.

"By Merlin Potter, you've never been a prize but now you actually look like death." Draco looked appalled and moved his chair a bit out of the way, what if Potter had something contagious?"

"Kind as always Malfoy." Harry grumbled. "Let's just do this shall we?"

Snape half-sneered. "You might be particularly interested in what Mr. Malfoy chose for the next potions lesson, Dreamless Sleep Draught."

"Potions don't solve everything." Harry answered testily. He was getting sick and tired of Snape's barbs, he was here and he was trying but nothing was ever good enough for the mighty Snape when it came to Harry.

Draco looked between the two of them, he wasn't stupid, he could tell there was something more than extra potions going on but he didn't know what just yet.

Snape walked past Harry to pick up the next lesson plan the boy had made and spoke softly enough that only Potter could hear him. "So speaks a boy who's so weak he can't even control his own mind." He was extremely frustrated with Potter progress; or rather lack of it, in the Occlumency lessons. So far Snape hadn't poked very far into the teen's mind, just scratching the surface where vaguely happy memories resided but apparently that wasn't a big enough intrusion to get the young man to truly fight to keep Snape out of his mind. So tonight he'd delve deeper where secrets and traumatic memories, if the person whose mind was being read had any of either not a likely thing for Potter in Snape's opinion, were.

Harry's eyes were filled with venom as he glared at Snape. "Maybe if the teacher was better I wouldn't be completely shite at it." He hissed and leaned over his parchment. "So Malfoy, tell us how to brew this thing."

Draco looked confused and suspicious but started to explain the ingredients and brewing protocol.

Snape shook his head and settled to stand like a great big 'bat' watching the two for mistakes. If Potter hated him now that would only increase after Draco left. It didn't bother him, he was more than used to the hatred of others. He was an easily hated man, secretive, sarcastic and caustic in personality and unlike his godson he did not possess the attractive visage to offset his personality flaws. He was often alone and would likely remain that way until his death as no one was strong or determined enough to wade through the thick layer of acid, vicious temper, and guilt that hid his better qualities. The last person who'd truly cared for him like that was dead, because of him and his youthful idiocy so if he were to be honest he most likely didn't deserve to have another shot at that kind of relationship. So he'd fulfill his duty to protect Potter until the Dark Lord was dead and then retreat to some isolated property to live out his life in solitude.

He watched as both Draco and Potter brewed the potion perfectly and had to admit that the brunet teen had improved his potion skills rather drastically. He was almost impressed. Once the potion was bottled, the new DADA spells had been taught to both boys, and Draco had left, he smirked at Potter. "Time to get comfortable once again Potter."

Harry's shoulders tensed as he knew what lay ahead. He answered Snape's smirk with another glare before closing his eyes and trying to focus. He really didn't want Snape to go deeper inside his mind, it wasn't a pretty place. He tried his best to put up the walls around his mind and hoped, hoped, hoped that they would keep Snape out this time.

"Legilimens!" This time Snape pushed past the weak shields deeper into the teen's mind and found himself looking at a very young, painfully thin Potter, probably around the age of five being made to scrub a kitchen floor on his hands and knees while the disgustingly familiar form of Petunia stood over him harping about freaks and making Harry useful if she couldn't make him normal. Then another boy, the size of a large pony, came and kicked Potter over with an evil sneer, causing the scrawny boy to fall against the soap bucket sending it tipping over and spilling dirty water all over the floor.

A loud bellow interrupted Petunia shrieking at Harry for being a lazy so and so and then a hugely fat man waddled into view, hands at his waist to take off a belt. The man began to shout at the tiny boy for shirking his duties and ruining the clean floor as he used the belt to beat the now curled up child. Suddenly the shocked professor found himself being pushed out of the memory hard enough for his physical body to be pushed back a couple steps. He stood in his office staring at Potter, his jet black eyes disbelieving of what he'd just seen.

"Enough, no more!" Harry looked at him with haunted eyes, his whole body trembling with cold sweat after having been forced to relive the memory. Just one of many but painful all the same. Right now he truly hated the potions master, hated him for seeing his weakness, hated him for making feel that small and hurt again. "You have no right, no right watching that. It has nothing to do with anything." Harry felt sick to his stomach and he struggled not to throw up all over Snape's study.

A chill worked through Snape. That memory had been too close to and yet worse than what his own childhood had been. His jaw clenched. He knew from experience that a child like himself or Potter wouldn't wish pity especially not from someone they hated so instead he just lifted a brow. "Block me better then Potter. If you wish me not to see your memories then keep me out of your head."

"There won't be any need for that because we're done. No more." Harry's voice was clipped as he started to gather his things to leave. He didn't care about nightmares or visions because nothing could be worse than this. "You can laugh at this but you're not going to get your rocks off doing it again. _'Pathetic Potter, even weaker than I first believed'_."

Snape's hand shot out and clamped on Harry's wrist. "Do _not_presume to think I would laugh at such a thing Potter. You may hate me and I may not particularly like you but I can assure you that trolling through your private nightmares is not my idea of entertainment. You must learn how to block the Dark Lord and not just for your own sake."

Snape's hand was searing hot against the skin of his wrist and Harry found himself more caught by that fact then by the grip itself. His shoulders slumped when he realized that Snape was telling the truth, it wasn't just his life at stake here. Suddenly all the responsibilities and all the musts weighed him down to the ground. "Fine but not tonight. I-I can't tonight."

The professor nodded and slowly released the teen's wrist. "Tomorrow then. I want you to meditate on how you pushed me out this time Potter and attempt to duplicate it tomorrow."

Harry nodded but honestly he had no idea how he had pushed Snape out, he had just been panicked and terrified. "I'll try." His wrist felt cold after Snape released him and he cradled it close to his chest. "See you tomorrow." Harry ducked his head and slipped out the door.

"Hold one moment Potter." Snape grabbed one bottle of the potion Potter and Draco had brewed and walked out to where the teen had paused apprehensively just outside the door. He handed the bottle to the boy. "Five drops in your tea tonight Potter. Don't argue. The less sleep you get the more useless you'll be at Occlumency." Then he turned and swept back into his office.

"Thank you." Harry said softly but he didn't know if Snape had heard him. He clutched the small bottle in his hand as he took the back stairs and secret passage ways up to the Gryffindor Tower. He really didn't feel like running into anyone with the way he was feeling right now. Those small moments of understanding and kindness baffled Harry. Just when he thought he had Snape figured out he showed another layer and Harry didn't know what to think. Thankfully the common room was empty and Harry sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace, leaning his head back against the back of the chair and just closed his eyes for a moment.

Back in his own quarters Snape poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and took a sip as he collapsed into his favorite wingback chair. The burn of the alcohol seared the odd obstruction in his throat as he pondered what he'd seen in Potter's mind. He wanted to believe that it had just been a one time occurrence but from the way the small child that had been Potter had curled up and just laid there without making any sound or protest, just laid there trying to endure the abuse, told him that it had happened many times before that one memory and as he knew of the girl Petunia had been and knew how people like that behaved he also felt it safe to assume that it was likely far from the last time Potter had been beaten for no reason.

Severus brooded into his glass and wondered if Dumbledore knew what Potter's life before Hogwarts had been like and what it almost certainly returned to over the summers. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. The old man was so intent on getting rid of the Dark Lord that he lost sight of the well-being of the youth he was laying that burden on. Snape was man enough to admit that his own attitude didn't help either. He'd just been so sure Potter was a spoiled little prat who basked in his fame like a snake did in the sun, a little bastard just like his father that he'd refused to see the truth. Now part of that truth had slapped him in the face and left him shocked at how wrong he was about Potter being spoiled.

His fingers drummed on the arm of his chair. Now that he knew, what should his course of action be? He wasn't about to suddenly start treating Potter softly. Not only was it not his natural way but the youth would view it as pity. But he also couldn't rightly continue taking the sins of his father out on the boy any longer, not now that he knew how unfair his home life was. He could feel a small twitch form under his eye as the best course of action occurred to him. The best way to gentle his attitude towards Potter without the teenager's back going up was to be fair to all the year five Gryffindors. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth but he knew there really wasn't any other way to make the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Neck's life better in some small measure.

He sighed and proceeded to vanish the nearly full glass of firewhiskey before heading to his bedroom to get some rest. Tomorrow was bound to be a test in patience.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** - _More softening and plenty of set up. We are having so much fun with this fic. Please do review and let us know what you thought of it? Reviews feed the muse. Happy Holidays to those who celebrate it and Happy Weekend to those who don't. See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**More expressed dislike of Dumbledore's methodology. Snape and Harry acting civil with each other *gasp*. Golden Trio niceness, Draco and Pansy friendship and plotting of defection. Implications of Crabbe and Goyle being sick bastards.

**AN** – _Okay…so I didn't last very long did I? What can I say; we're in a giving spirit right now so here's the next chapter. Again your comments and feedback makes us giddy as toddlers in front of cake and presents. Please keep letting us know what you think and thank you, all of you for reading._

_Please enjoy the fifth chapter of BCQ!_

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Five._**

Harry washed his face in lukewarm water and looked at the blurry image in the mirror before he dried himself off with a towel and felt around for his old wire framed glasses, placing them on his nose. It was just about time to make his way down to the dungeons again and Harry was trying to compose himself before the meeting.

The potion Snape had given him had really helped. Harry'd had ten hours of uninterrupted, dreamless sleep and he felt like a new person for it. Now he only needed to find a way to keep Snape out of his mind, he did _not_want a repeat performance of yesterday's show. The thing that made him go back now more than anything, above, duty and responsibility was the thing he'd seen in Snape's eyes as he had pushed him out. It hadn't been pity thank the fates, Harry couldn't have dealt with pity from Snape of all people. No it had been shock, understanding and a knowing. For some reason it felt that Snape had a first time understanding in what Harry's life outside of Hogwarts was and as terrible as that was, Harry was kind of glad that he wasn't alone. He didn't think that he would ever be able to talk to Snape about it, they weren't close and never would be but just knowing made things a bit easier.

Harry looked into the mirror again the image crystal sharp now that he had his glasses on. He looked at his pale face, straight nose, messy hair and slightly pointed chin and not for the first time he wondered what his father had done that made Snape hate him so much. What had been so awful that it made the hate carry on to his image? Harry desperately wanted his dad to have been a good person and the thought that he might not have been made his stomach knot. He couldn't talk to Sirius about his worries either, in his Godfather's eyes James' couldn't do anything wrong.

Ah well Harry supposed it didn't really matter anymore. Harry looked away from the mirror, grabbed his supplies and walked out of the bathroom and down the now familiar steps to Snape's office where after knocking on the door he squared his shoulders and stepped inside.

The professor was scowling down at a parchment and making notes on another. He didn't bother to look up as Harry entered but he spoke to him, revealing that he was aware of who it was. "Potter make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a moment. Draco won't be joining us as I believe he is with your Miss Granger learning to operate a video cassette recorder." Snape only hoped his godson wouldn't blow the contraption up. Draco had never been the most patient with anything but potions and when his temper flared things had a habit of self-destructing. Turning his mind from that back to the formula he was working on he made another note on the probable affect of various ingredients on the wolfsbane potion. It was something he'd been working at on and off since he'd been seventeen, how to make it more effective and perhaps more palatable though that was a minor goal. Perhaps one day, with enough research, he might find a cure.

He made a quick note about going to Hagrid for some unicorn hair or perhaps horn shavings then set his quill aside.

"A VCR huh, I would have liked to see that." Harry smiled and tried his best not to tense up when he thought about what was to come. He placed his bag on the floor by his feet and sat down on one of the chairs opposite Snape's work desk.

"I sincerely doubt that you'd enjoy the experience. Your friend is very likely ducking flying bits of plastic." Snape looked up at the teen and brought his ink and potion stained fingers up to link together in a bridge, elbows resting on his desk. "Did you find some time to meditate on how you forced me out last night?"

"I tried Sir, mostly though I just slept." Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Honestly last night I didn't feel anything other than desperation to get you out of my head...I really don't want to experience that feeling again." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "There has to be a trick to this and I'm just so frustrated that I don't get it."

"Hm." Snape studied the youth in front of him. "Desperation or anger is what causes bursts of accidental magic, you come here to learn how to better direct the magic that flows through you. From what I've seen and hear from the other professors you do actually do well when you have a medium to focus your energies through," he cast a swift glance at Harry's wand, "but inside you mind there is nothing physical to do that with. Spells work with intent and visualization, that is why wizards can perform wandless magic. When you were desperate to get me out, what did you think?"

Harry thought about it, what his thoughts had been in all the chaos and jumbled up emotions. "Um it's kind of difficult to explain but when my walls couldn't hold you out I thought that I had to pick you up and throw you out...With my mind. It doesn't make sense, I know." Harry grew silent and waited for Snape to give a scathing remark about not even be able to explain the simplest thing.

A very nearly satisfied smile tugged at the corners of Snape's mouth. "Good. Today then I want you to do the same. Visualize yourself pushing me back and put power and intent behind it."

Harry's eyes grew wide behind the lenses of his glasses at Snape's smile; it wasn't even an evil one. He nodded that he understood what Snape wanted him to do and tried to get ready for what would come next. He really wanted to be able to do it this time; he didn't want to be a disappointment. "I'll try my best Sir."

Snape nodded. "I will go slowly through the 'layers' of your mind, I've no desire to poke too deeply but if you don't push me out I will. I have yet to fail at teaching even the most impossible students and I certainly will not start with you Potter."

Steeling himself Harry nodded once again. Instead of the wall he used to picture he imagined a loose net, like a spider's web. Hopefully the net would allow him to discover where Snape tried to breach his mind and toss him out. He knew that Snape wouldn't give him warning before it happened so Harry just sat there trying to be ready.

The professor continued to study the teenager intensely for a few more moments then he entered Harry's mind. An intrigued mental brow lifted at the cobweb like veil before he continued on slowly pushing through the youth's mind. He passed through the happier memories into ones that, while not traumatizing, were of a darker nature. Here was where the memories of things that had angered or otherwise aggrieved Harry lurked. There was a light shove that felt like Potter but it wasn't enough to get him out of the boy's mind. Images flew by of things that had riled the teen up, a great many of those had featured himself much to Snape's amusement, or been an incredibly trying nuisance. Severus was surprised to notice that some of the most unpleasant annoyances to the Golden Boy were when his fame had people flocking around him like the hyenas Snape knew they were, hungry to take advantage of the 'savior' and steal what they could from him. It dispelled yet another misconception he'd always held about Potter. The boy was not a glory hound basking in the attention he received but rather he very nearly despised it.

The web was working, at least in one aspect. Harry could clearly feel where Snape entered his mind and how he was pushing deeper but he still couldn't find the strength to push him out. He had tried to several times but so far he had only managed to 'nudge' Snape, noting more. Harry squirmed in his chair, so far the memories were more uncomfortable than horrible but he didn't want Snape any further inside his head. He had shared more than enough trauma with the other.

Letting the web tighten around the intruder Harry hoped that it would slow Snape down and then he made another attempt at pushing the Potion's Master out.

Snape's mental self got tangled in the fine strong threads of the net Harry had created and was picking at them to free himself when a stronger push slid him back into the happier memories. He smirked and poked back at the push, trying to prompt a stronger shove from the boy.

Strengthened by the fact that the net seemed to work Harry concentrated and gave Snape a harder shove, putting all his mental weight behind it as he tried to push the other all the way out of his mind. Sweat was beading on his forehead but he didn't let up. Harry didn't want to give Snape the chance to wiggle free of the threads binding him and give him a chance to push back into his darker memories.

The professor pushed lightly back against Harry's mental force, in a way trying to strengthen the teen's mind as you would muscles, except the mind tended to strengthen faster than the body, but didn't put up too much resistance as he was pushed back into his own mind and the web released him. He looked at Harry; the teen's face was strained with effort and shiny with sweat whereas Snape didn't appear to be at all affected. "A not entirely pathetic effort Mr. Potter."

Green eyes opened to look at Snape intently before a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth upwards. "Coming from you that's high praise indeed...Sir." Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, making it stand even more on end than before. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew that Snape could have pushed harder and broken further into his mind but this was still a victory. It let Harry know that maybe there was a chance for him to learn.

Snape moved a few quills from one container on his desk to another. "I must say your 'web' was a unique approach."

Harry's smile widened. "Well the walls weren't working so I figured it was time for a new approach." Harry had gotten the web idea from the time he and Ron had followed the spiders in their second year. He was happy that at least something useful had come out of his meeting with Aragog and his children. "It worked rather nicely if I may say so myself."

"It is certainly a start. Someone can still get in but you know when it happens and can respond accordingly. It may also hold an application to tell if the intruder is planting any information." The Slytherin Head pondered the possible uses for Potter's little mental innovation. "Either way it is farther than we've managed to get since beginning the lessons."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to despair, thought I'd be stuck here with you until I was old and gray." He smiled to take the edge of the harsh words; this was the first time ever he felt even remotely comfortable being in the same room as Snape.

"A fate worse than death to be sure." You could have cut the sarcasm in the professor's voice with a knife. "I want you to continue meditating at least once a day, even if it is only for a few minutes. Calming your mind once a day should give it an opportunity to 'organize' and make it easier to focus your energies where they need to go when Oc cluding rather than scattering to twenty different things at once. The more focus you put behind a 'push' the stronger it is." Snape picked up a small book and threw it to Harry. "It's not Salazar Slytherin's journal on Occlumency and Legilimency but I convinced an acquaintance to send me that. Read it."

Harry managed to catch the book just before it hit him in the face and looked at it. That book might just help him understand Occlumency and Legilimency a bit more and he was grateful for it. "Thank you, I'll read it." Harry bent down and placed the book in his bag. He wanted a chance to read it himself first before Hermione caught sight of it. The girl never passed up a chance to read and learn more. "I... know I don't show it much but I am thankful for your help. The dreams have lessened."

Harry's eyes met his and Snape felt the familiar gut punch that always came with seeing Lily's eyes in a male face but more there was an odd flitter this time that had nothing to do with Harry's mother. It was something in those eyes, they were still the exact shade and shape of Lily's but they were deeper, holding more experience and old pain than his one-time friend's had ever had and somehow Snape knew he'd never again see Lily in Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he nodded at the teenager. "Good." He tapped a finger on his desk. "Mr. Potter may I ask why you still wear those muggle spectacles?"

Blinking in surprise Harry pulled off his worn, round, wire framed glasses and looked at them with blurry sight. "I don't really know. Out of habit most likely. After Mione fixed them they work so I guess I haven't seen a reason to change them." He looked up at the shadowy blob he knew to be Snape before he placed the glasses back on and let the world come into focus again.

"You would do better to replace them with wizard spectacles. A number of charms can be and are placed on wizard glasses depending on the wizard or witch they are created for. For example Professor McGonagall's spectacles are charmed to spot cheating that might slip past the quills and the Headmaster's are charmed to see behind him in the event someone is attempting to sneak up on him."

Harry perked up with interest, all that sounded great, though he thought he would get dizzy seeing both in front and behind him at the same time. "That sounds great; I didn't know wizard glasses could do that." It would be nice to have a pair of spectacles like that, to charm them to see something useful. Sometimes Harry was embarrassed about how little he still knew about the wizarding world even after several years spent in it.

Snape shook his head and muttered. "I keep telling the Headmaster that we need a Wizarding Culture class for muggleborns and the rare orphan who's raised by muggles, not every child is as proactive as Miss Granger in reading history." He bridged his fingers again. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick could easily arrange new glasses for you if you'd like to dispose of those." He wagged a derisive finger at the shabby round frames that sat on Harry's face. They really were rather hideous.

"I will talk to one of them...And for what it's worth I think it's a really good idea, the Wizarding Culture class I mean. I think it would be just as useful as Muggle Studies. The muggle born students increase in numbers each year along with a decrease in purebloods. Maybe the school needs to change a little too." Even though Harry had been an extreme case at being kept from all things magic a lot of new students were as lost as he was when they first came to Hogwarts. "Why is Professor Dumbledore reluctant to put it on the schedule?" Harry thought it was a brilliant idea and he couldn't see why Dumbledore didn't jump at the chance to make the transaction easier for his new students.

The potions master's lip curled. "Because he's old." When he saw the confusion that passed over Harry's face he elaborated. "Potter the wizarding culture is one of the most stubborn, unchanging, intractable cultures in existence. The old guard like the Headmaster believe there is no need for change as we've existed much the same since the Founders' time aside from a few new laws forbidding this or that. They think that if it is not broken they shouldn't fix it. They fail to understand that it _is_broken. Like a pane of autoglass, cracks have riddled the wizarding world and all it will take for the whole thing to come crashing down is one well aimed pebble."

Harry nodded, thinking that Snape had captured and summed up the problem perfectly. "Then maybe it's time to change out that whole pane of glass before anyone has the chance to throw that pebble. With the times as they are I think the closer the Wizarding society can get the better. Voldemort strives to tear this community...this world apart. If both muggleborns and purebloods knew more about each other I think he would have a harder time to do so." Harry caught himself when he realized who it was he was speaking to. For some reason though he was certain that Snape wasn't a spy for old snake bastard, he didn't know why but he was simply sure.

"It would be, much more difficult." An old sorrow flit through the deep black eyes. "Misunderstandings have made enemies of friends and caused even the best intentioned men and women to assist evil. A promise for a better world is what the Dark Lord uses to coax others into his service, many Death Eaters joined because they found the world too cold and unwelcoming and he offered a 'family' of sorts only one with a deadly catch."

Swallowing Harry looked up at Snape thinking about what to say. "Then we need to offer them a better family, an accepting family without any strings attached. As powerful and knowing as Professor Dumbledore is, he's not always right." Harry looked down, he couldn't help it, he was still somewhat bitter that Dumbledore forced him back to Privet Drive each summer. He understood the reasoning behind it but that didn't make it hurt any less. It was even more difficult now that he knew Sirius was out there, willing to take him in.

Snape lifted a brow, a part of him was pleased to see that Potter saw that Albus was more than capable of mistakes but he wondered if Harry really knew what offering a family to the outcasts would mean. "Tell me Potter, if a Slytherin were to approach you and the other two members of your trio seeking friendship, would you accept them?"

Harry thought about it long and hard. He had no delusions that it wouldn't be hard, not everyone would play nice but every chance was worth taking. "Yes...yes I would. I'm in no way perfect and I imagine there would be friction from both sides but yes, I would accept them. I know what it's like to be alone, to have no one and I don't wish that on anyone."

The man nodded, satisfied with that answer though the rarely stirred imp in him prompted him to say. "Even if it were to be Draco, honestly seeking friendship?"

"Yes, even Draco." Harry grinned but then grew serious. "I do regret turning my back on his friendship first year...I just don't take ultimatums well and I refuse to choose between one friend and another. If he had asked me for himself and not for his father to find a way keep me under his thumb I would never have refused." He cast a sideways glance at Snape. "I'm not as stupid as _some_think you know."

Snape inclined his head. "Admittedly, I was wrong." That was as close to an apology as Harry would get from him for his assumptions. He debated for a moment then met Potter's gaze steadily. "If you find yourself accorded of an opportunity to do so Mr. Potter, I would be...grateful if you, or one of your friends if you think they might have better luck, would attempt to convince Draco that he does not have to follow Lucius." Snape normally wouldn't ask something like this of another, most especially not one who he'd previously held nothing but animosity for, but Potter was at the forefront of those who opposed the dark and the best to convince Draco to veer from that path.

"I promise that I will Sir, I'll try my best and I'll speak to Hermione too, as she's working close to him at the moment." Harry held Snape's gaze so that the other would know he was serious. "Now I should probably get going before Ron bursts in here wondering what's happened to me...He's a bit overprotective that one." Harry lifted his bag up and hung it over his shoulder. "Thank you again for tonight Sir."

A sharp nod came from the man in acknowledgment. "You're welcome. Now out, I do not need a clumsy Weasley barging in here and flinging things about."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye with a grin, feeling better than he had in a long time. His steps up to the tower were light. He even stopped to pet Mrs. Norris before she hissed at him and walked away with her tail swishing behind her.

In the common room Hermione sat listening to Ron making cracks against Malfoy as she was still picking bits of plastic from her hair. She still didn't know how Draco had managed to actually blow the VCR up but it had been an impressive explosion that had sent bits of plastic and metal flying. The boy had shocked her speechless by grabbing her as soon as things went south and shielding her from the sharp flying bits with his body. Plenty had still landed in her hair but not a single piece of plastic or bit of metal had so much as touched her. Draco hadn't been quite so lucky. A bit of metal had sliced his temple and once Hermione had recovered from her surprise, and the odd tingle she'd felt being so close to him, she'd begun mother henning him and pulled out her wand to conjure a small first aid kit to tend the cut.

Afterwards she'd proposed they leave the lesson off for the day and return to their common rooms to unwind. She really didn't blame Draco for getting frustrated with the VCR, her own father still couldn't get theirs at home to work right, and she hadn't gotten hurt in the least little bit so no harm to her, no foul. Of course Ron wasn't quite so blasé about it.

"I'm telling you Mione, I think the git did it on purpose. Some sort of Slytherin way to get rid of you without drawing suspicion...You can't trust him, he's pure evil, you know that!" Ron had worked himself up and his face was almost as red as his hair, none of his freckles were visible.

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way over to them, he kicked Ron's legs to get him to fold them in and make room for Harry on the couch he was sitting on. "What's gotten your pants in a twist this time?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ask Hermione, she's the one who was almost _murdered_while tutoring." Ron hissed out still trying to get Hermione to see the seriousness of consorting with the enemy like that. Never mind that she had been ordered to tutor the Slytherin.

The girl rolled her eyes and flicked another plastic bit from her hair. "Ron honestly, it was just a VCR. It's not as though he made me step on a land mine and he even got hurt so I wouldn't. If he wanted me impaled by a VHS tape he could have easily just shielded himself and left me to my own devices. It was an accident, nothing more so would you _please_stop acting like Malfoy is the devil incarnate."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was." Ron grumbled.

Harry was surprised by the way Draco had acted, shielding Hermione but then he thought about what Snape had asked of him. "Listen Ron, I've got a couple of bottles of butterbeer hidden away in my trunk, why don't you go get them...I think we could use them tonight don't you?"

Ron's blue eyes lit up and he made his way up the stairs to the dorm as quickly as his lanky frame could carry him.

"So Hermione, I had a very interesting conversation with Snape tonight. He asked us to try and convince Malfoy that his father's way is not the only one to follow. Do you think there's hope for him?" Harry had to admit that although still snarky and full of himself Draco hadn't been a complete arse during the evenings they spent together studying and making lesson plans.

Hermione blinked at him before her lips curved up in a beaming smile. "I do actually. He's...well he's Slytherin to the bone but I don't think he's _bad_, not really. It's more that he's clawing at everyone before they can attack him I think. He hasn't made a single mudblood comment or spoken against muggles since the first lesson and well...he's fascinated by all the objects and why they work as they do, why they were made, what they do. I think he's just been living down to his father's expectations out of fear but not fear for himself I don't think. I sent a letter off to Sirius a few days ago, asking him about Malfoy's mother and what he might know about her relationship with her husband. I'm still waiting on a reply."

"You know how Sirius is, he will answer when he can. Listen so talk to Draco, don't pressure him but let him know that he has a place with us, both he and his mother." Harry fell silent as he heard Ron's footsteps echoing in the stairs. As much as he loved his pseudo brother he knew that Ron wasn't ready to welcome Draco, or any Slytherin for that matter, into their group.

The girl nodded and whispered before Ron came back into view. "That's what I planned on." She looked back up at Ron and sighed. She adored Ron like family but just like family he could irritate her like few others with just how hostile and prejudiced he could be. She gave him a sisterly smile nonetheless and accepted the butterbeer bottle he handed her. "So did you finish your transfiguration homework Ron?"

"Um, no, not quite." Ron flushed again though with embarrassment this time. "I thought maybe you could point me in the right direction." He looked at her with huge puppydog eyes.

Harry chuckled and took a swig of his own butterbeer, glad that he had actually finished his homework on time for once.

The girl scolded Ron briefly before telling him to bring his book and materials over.

**~oOo~**

In the Slytherin common room Pansy was peering closely at the cut that Hermione had treated and hated that the mudblood had done a better job without magic than she'd have done with it. "You should have let her fend for herself."

Draco pulled his head away from Pansy, feeling annoyed with her pawing. In all honesty it had been instinct to shield Granger, he had done it without thinking, he didn't want her hurt and that thought alone was more than worrying. When had he started to notice how shiny her hair was and how soft she felt in his arms? He was Draco Malfoy, Lucius' heir, he was definitely not suppose to feel this way about Hermione Granger of all people. "It's no big deal Pans, just a scratch. And you know that in this point of time it is better to play nice than to draw suspicion to oneself." Draco wished he could believe those words himself.

She nodded, her brows still drawn down in worry. "Right, right...Draco?"

"It's what we should do Pansy." He agreed but it sounded hollow. He'd been doubting his father's way more and more as of late but he didn't know of a way out and he wouldn't put anyone else in danger. Least of all someone like Pansy who he actually cared about, despite all her faults, he had plenty of his own after all.

She looked around the common room, nibbling on her bottom lip before leaning her head on his shoulder and whispering. "But...is it what you _want_to do?" She was beginning to doubt that the dark path of the Death Eaters was the way to go lately. It wasn't because she'd become convinced of the 'goodness' in the light, from what she could see the light was just as twisted as the dark only they were sanctioned. No, it was because Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to scare her the way they eyed the first year Slytherin girls and in the thoughtless cruelty they perpetuated on the animals that strayed from their owner's sides. It scared her because if they could turn on the younger Slytherins and defenseless animals then they could easily turn on her and Draco.

"No Pansy...It's not what I want." Draco clenched his fists and leaned his head on top of hers so that it would look like a normal cuddle between them. "I don't believe that the path of our fathers will lead to glory or power. I believe it will lead to us shackled and stripped of our free will. We will be nothing but puppets to be played with and disposed of at a whim." He laced his fingers together with hers. "The one they serve does not share power."

She nodded. "Then...let's not serve him." She lifted her head and bumped her nose against his chin. "We _are_ Slytherins after all. We'll use any means to achieve our ends and personally my ends are _not_being a little yes woman with little or no power. I have higher aims than that and I know you do as well."

"That is very, very true Pansy. I will not be anyone's puppet, if anything I will be the one pulling the strings." He kissed her forehead. "Has anyone told you that you're brilliant Pans? You make it all sound so easy."

She held her head high and gave him a smirk. "Of course I'm brilliant. It goes with the house. Not easy though, we'll just have to do our best to sneak and slither our way around the dangers." She reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes. "Did I tell you that I like the new way you're wearing your hair? It's even more striking this way."

"Hn, I was told I looked like a crystal ball with it slicked back...Thought it was time for a change." Draco allowed himself to relax into Pansy's touch. Talking to her and finding out he wasn't alone with his doubts made things feel better, made him believe that there might be a way out after all. "Maybe I should try to get closer to Granger." He tried to sound nonchalant about it. "She is a part of the golden trio after all. If anyone knows about a way out of this whole mess it should be them."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh Gryffindors. Well I suppose you are right, considering that Potter has managed to wriggle away from _him_so many times already. I'll look into other escapes and," she cast a look at a trio of first years entering the common room, "look after the snakelings." She refused to let the little ones get hurt by members of their own house, they had enough issues already.

"Okay." Draco followed her line of sight to the first years. "Be careful though, things are changing quickly and not for the better...I don't want you hurt Pans." He brought their joint hands up to his lips and kissed them before he untangled himself and got up from his seat. "I need to get a letter to mother, to prepare her."

She nodded. "Tell Lady Narcissa that I send my best and if she needs it I'll back her up with my worst." The Slytherin girl got to her own feet and moved towards the first years, she was going to talk to them and tell them not to go anywhere in less than groups of four of their own year. She wasn't a soft, sweet little Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, she was a hard as nails, cunning and sneaky Slytherin and she'd be damned if she let Goyle or Crabbe harm any of her housemates on her watch.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** - _Ooooh things are a-changin ain't they? New allegiances forged and maybe new points of view as well. Where will things go after this? Thank you for reading and please let us know what you think. See you next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Neville and Luna fluff. Mention of past domestic abuse. Crabbe and Goyle being skeevy bastards.

**AN** – _Time for a new chapter once again, not an overly dramatic one but we're still in the buildup part of our story. The action and the love will come…Promise. _

_Thank you so much for all the feedback support and faves we've gotten so far. It's incredible and makes us very, very happy. Please keep doing it._

_Here's the new chappie, please enjoy._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Six._**

Neville Longbottom sat under an oak tree reading up on his weekend potions homework. Since Malfoy had become a TA for potions things were much easier for him in that class. It wasn't as though the potions suddenly became less complicated or anything. It was that he no longer was being hovered over by professor Snape. Logically Neville knew that the potion master wouldn't harm him, couldn't without facing severe consequences, but logic didn't help much when it came to phobias and that's what it was, a full blown phobia. He closed his eyes and sighed. He really was far too much of a cringing coward for Gryffindor; he always wondered why he'd been sorted into the house he'd been placed in rather than Hufflepuff. At least he was from what he knew of himself anyway.

He didn't excel in anything but herbology, wasn't cunning or ambitious and he was a coward, by his mind the best house for him would have been Hufflepuff yet the Hat had put him in Gryffindor. Why? He wouldn't have really minded being put into Hufflepuff. He knew most people considered that the worst house to be sorted into but he never had. Hard-working and loyal to him were two traits that were just as important as bravery, intelligence, or ambition. More so really, because the hard-working and loyal had more friends than the lazy but brave or the smart but fickle or ambitious but callous. Not that he thought his housemates were lazy nor did he think Ravenclaws were fickle, far from it but when he thought of himself he really thought he was more the type to fade into the background and be happy to work steadily in the corner rather than step out into the spotlight. Plus he liked badgers, thought they were some of the most fascinating animals really.

From all he could see, he was far more suited to Hufflepuff than Gryffindor and it baffled him that he was in Gryffindor. What could the Sorting Hat have seen in him that made a Gryffindor?

He was broken from his musings when he saw a pair of first year Ravenclaw girls backing away from the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around for someone else, a professor, another student, anyone, and swallowed hard when he saw no one. He considered running to find help but when one of the girls made a small, fearful shriek as Goyle made a grab for her, he knew he wouldn't find anyone in time. He got to his feet, pulled out his wand, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously as he snuck up on the Slytherins, and went over the hexes Harry had taught them in DADA. When he got in range of the two bullies he cast Petrificus Totalus as fast as he could and breathed a sigh of relief when Crabbe and Goyle froze in place. He then looked at the two girls and gave them a shy smile. "Are you two alright?"

The two girls bobbed their heads in answer and Neville cleared his throat a bit uncertainly. "Um do you want me to walk you to Professor Flitwick's office so you can report Crabbe and Goyle?"

The girls surged forward and clung each to one side of him with a cry of relieved agreement, much to his red-cheeked embarrassment. "Alright then." He pat them both on the shoulders and started walking away from the frozen Slytherin bullies. He searched his mind for something to say as they walked and recalled that they were in the same house as the delicate blond girl Ginny Weasley had introduced him, along with a few other Gryffindors, to. "Er...do you two know Luna Lovegood?"

That seemed to be all the two needed to chatter his ear off as he led them to Flitwick's office. The two girls seemed to be of two different minds as to Luna's sanity and Neville frowned a bit when one of them used the 'Loony' nickname and called her a plain mad ninny. "I don't think Luna's crazy or mad at all. She sees things from a different point of view, not always the popular one, and dances to her own music, that's more beautiful than a veela in charming mode any day. And she is most certainly not an idiot, she's wiser than people give her credit for."

He finished speaking just as they arrived at the professor's office, the girls stunned speechless by his defense of Luna, and he explained the situation shortly to Flitwick before being sent on his way with assurances that he wouldn't be getting in trouble for hexing the two Slytherins.

Up close to the ceiling, sprawled out on a wooden beam Luna Lovegood watched Neville walk down the corridor. Her cheeks were flushed a pale pink and she watched the Gryffindor leave with contemplating pale blue eyes. She had been looking over the wooden beams in the castle for wiggleticks, because lord only knows what chaos would follow if Hogwarts got infested with the little buggers, when she had heard the girls. The two girls hadn't said anything that she hadn't heard before and honestly it really didn't bother her all to much to be called crazy anymore, at least that was what she liked to tell herself when her things mysteriously disappeared and the pages of her school books were spelled to stick together. Then to hear someone defend her like that...That was something she had never experienced before and it made something warm and fragile blossom inside her.

Maybe it was time to get to know Neville Longbottom better?

With silent movements Luna made her way down from the beam, climbing stealthily until her bare feet touched the stone floor of the castle. With one last look around her she set off, following the dark haired Gryffindor down the hall. The wiggleticks would have to wait.

Neville headed back to the courtyard, pausing in one of the archways and glancing around furtively to see if Crabbe or Goyle was around. Fortunately it seemed as though the two hulking bullies had been removed from the courtyard. He headed back over to the tree and picked up the book he'd set aside when he'd spotted the trouble, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it hadn't been damaged or fallen into a mud puddle. He straightened and turned, intending to go to the library to finish studying so as not to be in the courtyard should any revenge bent Slytherins appear, and paused, holding still when he saw Luna Lovegood standing a few feet behind him. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. When and how had she gotten there, and so silently? He gave her one of his shy, fluttering smiles. "Um hullo."

"Hello." She watched him with large unblinking eyes before offering up a real smile of her own. Luna walked closer and watched the tree closely with suspicion, it looked like a perfect place for Nargles and she didn't want to be exposed to them...Not again. When she had deemed the tree Nargle free she plonked down beside Neville, beaming up at him and wiggling her green painted toenails. "Thank you."

He tilted his head a bit in confusion before settling back down, figuring it rude to stay standing when the blond girl apparently wanted to talk. "For what?"

"For talking to Emmeline and Nora back there...Defending me. No one has ever done something like that before except for papa of course." She gave him another dreamy smile. "Also you're very brave for helping them like you did."

A faint blush suffused his cheeks. "W-well I don't know about brave, there wasn't anyone else who could help around and it wouldn't have been right not to do something. Ron or Harry probably would have shouted at them to back off, wands out and tempers blazing. I just snuck up and tossed a curse." He pushed some of his hair out of his face. "And I just told the girls the truth. I don't really get why people call you mad just because you believe in things they don't. Just because they've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"But you see Neville that's the thing, it _was_brave and there are not many in this school who would have done the same." Luna ran her fingers through her hair to check than no wiggleticks had transferred from the wood to her hair. "You are very perceptive too and I'm still grateful." She leaned her head against his shoulder and hummed happily.

His cheeks heated further and he murmured softly. "You're welcome." He really wasn't sure what to do right now, having so little experience dealing with members of the opposite gender, but it felt nice having Luna so close. He could smell the light scent coming from her hair and considered what it was. He'd smelled it before he was certain, it was, "Helleborus niger, commonly called Christmas rose."

Luna turned her head so that she could look at him but she didn't remove it from his shoulder. "You recognize it by the scent? Impressive. Did you know that it keeps the flobbers away? And that if you mix it with honeysuckle you attract the fair folk?"

At first Neville was embarrassed that he'd let his mouth move before he thought, not many people were as interested in plants as he was, matter of fact most went out of their way to _stop_him from talking about plants and their properties. Never before had anyone offered up any information about plants around him in fear of being caught for hours. He smiled brightly at her. "I recall reading about the fair folk attraction but I'm afraid I don't know what flobbers are, unless they're like flobberworms. I do know that it has necromancy and protection spell uses. It's notoriously difficult to cultivate though so most people prefer to find alternatives to it. It's so beautiful though, they really should go to the effort. It's an oft under-appreciated flower."

"It is. My mother used it a lot in her different potions, especially the medical ones. It still grows in our garden at home and I like the smell of it. It reminds me of her." Luna's voice grew a little wistful at the mentioning of her mother. "Tell me if you need it for anything and I can have papa send you a few plants."

Neville had an entire bed of the plant in an enchanted greenhouse at home. He could send instructions to the greenhouse for tending of the plants inside and it would carry them out exactly, right down to the drop of water or stirring of soil. It was a gift from his Grandmother so his garden would remain healthy while he was at Hogwarts. So he had plenty of the flower but gifted hellebore had special qualities, especially in protecting from negative energies. He gave Luna another smile. "I'd like that." He tilted his head. "So your mother made potions?" He laid his book down, homework forgotten in favor of discussing plants, potions, and various unknown creatures with Luna.

**~oOo~**

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was slicing some potion ingredients when a gentle tap came at the window and she looked up to see her son's eagle owl waiting imperiously for her to let him in. She wagged a finger at the window, opening it wandlessly. "Hello Cadeau." She held out her arm, letting the owl hop onto it casually as she took the letter off his leg. She carried him to the perch in the kitchen and offered him a treat. "Now what did you bring me from my little Dragon." She opened the letter and slowly her brows rose as she read. Once she'd finished she touched a finger to the small seal at the bottom that made the letter burst into flame. Her gaze went to the owl. _'So my baby is breaking away from the dark and becoming his own man.'_She was proud of her son for making the decision to choose his own path but worried as well. If Lucius were to discover this before Draco had a safe retreat he'd kill their son. And those two Draco kept with him, they might be old family 'friends' but they'd toss her baby to the wolves without a second thought.

She'd long ago regretted choosing Lucius as her husband but wizard marriages were truly 'til death do you part', there was no divorce. If a spouse was abused then they could separate and petition for safety from the abuser but they remained married. She was strong enough now to prevent Lucius from severely injuring her but he'd take gleeful advantage of any slip up and all he needed was one to land her in St. Mungos. She looked at her potion station and calculated. Yes wizard marriages were 'til death do you part' but nothing was saying that death couldn't be helped along should it become necessary. Should Lucius become a true danger to her son then Narcissa would do whatever was necessary to protect her son, even kill her husband and go to Azkaban for it.

She took out a parchment and set about composing a letter to her son that held many subtle warnings couched as inquiries into the well-being of Draco's friends and a few clever comments on his father. She also made sure he knew that she was incredibly proud of him. She signed her letter with a flourish and gave it to Cadeau. "Fly swiftly."

**~oOo~**

Hermione stared at the letter Sirius had sent her. It had been eye-opening and somewhat horrifying. According to him Narcissa's first year or so of marriage had been punctuated by magical 'mishaps' and visits to healers for injuries that everyone knew had been caused by Lucius. Sirius painted a picture of a coolly elegant and confident woman reduced to a fearful rabbit at her husband's hands. Sirius wrote that she'd reclaimed her spine when she'd become pregnant with Draco and had come to him for help with a few spells that would force a respectful distance from Lucius.

The muggleborn witch flicked the letter into the fire and stood up to go for a walk on the grounds to better ponder the new information.

Draco sat on a log by the lake reading the letter from his mother. He was glad to have her support but he took her warnings seriously too. He knew that his father was a very dangerous man and he wouldn't do anything before he knew his mother would be safe too. Draco would not jump ship and leave her with that deranged excuse of a wizard. He looked out over the lake pondering how he was going to approach Granger with his wishes to switch sides. He knew that Pansy would follow him but he wasn't sure in which camp Blaise belonged, he didn't dare ask him before he was sure.

Hermione kicked a pine cone along in front of her, her thoughts absorbed. She was disturbed by Sirius' letter on two levels. One was the righteous crusader of equality, the side of her that prompted her to create S.P.E.W. The other was a confident, strong witch. She liked to think that she, herself would never allow someone to abuse her yet Narcissa had been strong and confident as well and she'd been torn down by her husband, though she had built herself back up for her son. It disturbed Hermione to think that even strong, confident witches were vulnerable to domestic abuse.

Something small and hard hit Draco and he looked up with a glare, ready to tear into the attacker when he noticed a familiar head of bushy hair. He picked up the small object and gave it a look before throwing it in the water, watching it float. "Watch it Granger, what are you trying to do? Kill me by pine cone?" Draco's tone was dry but amused.

The girl's head shot up, her eyes briefly startled then a small flush of embarrassment crept over her face. "Sorry. I didn't see you there Malfoy, I was a bit absorbed in thought." She studied the boy in front of her. She had to admit he looked much better now that he didn't grease his hair down, even his nose looked less sharp with the silvery hair falling charmingly into his face. She twitched just a bit. _'What on earth am I thinking? This is _Malfoy_, no matter that he's not the totally irredeemable git I've always thought he's still Malfoy.'_

"You should be more vigilant, you could have hit someone other than little harmless me." Draco looked up at her failing spectacularly at looking harmless and innocent. Not knowing exactly what he was doing he spread out his cloak on the log and offered her a seat. For some twisted reason he actually found himself enjoying the meddling Gryffindors company...The world must be coming to an end. "So what has you thinking so hard that you forget the world around you?"

She eyed the cloak for a moment as if she expected it to turn into a cobra then tucked her skirt under and sat next to him. His presence was surprisingly warm. For such a contained boy she'd have thought he'd be cold but he wasn't, he threw off an impressive amount of body heat. It was rather nice as it combated the nip in the autumn air. She leaned over, setting her elbow on her knee and propping up her chin as she pondered how best to answer him. "Relationship rights I suppose, in a manner anyway."

"Relationship rights?" Draco looked baffled. "Is this something like the house elf organization you made? FART was it?" Draco hadn't spent much time contemplating relationships, all he knew was that he didn't want to get married, he was terrified of becoming trapped in the kind of marriage his parents had. What if he was like his father? What if he got married only to turn into a copy if Lucius? Draco would never be able to live with that, it was better being alone, at least then you couldn't be hurt or hurt someone else.

She gave him a small glare. "It's S.P.E.W. and no. I was thinking more of...well how even witches and wizards can get trapped into unhealthy relationships." She turned her gaze out to the lake. "My mum does charity dentistry for muggle women and their children who've been victims of domestic violence so I've always known it happens but...I suppose I thought that a witch, a smart, strong witch, wouldn't get in that position but that's not accurate is it?"

Draco clenched his fists, once again his thoughts wondered to his mother. He knew what her life had been like before he was born, if you knew how to ask, house elves and portraits were surprisingly chatty. "I don't really know what's it's like in the muggle world but here it's hell. When it comes to bondings the wizarding world is stuck in the dark ages. A bonding really is for life, nothing can sever it except for death and you don't get an out if you regret your decision. Also I don't think it matters how strong you are, constant tearing down and abuse is enough to make anyone crumble."

Hermione winced and muttered, "Should be some kind of rebound spell made for bondings." She blew a bit of hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "There's nothing a witch or wizard can do if their bondmate is hurting them?"

"Well in extreme cases they can file to live apart from their spouse, apart and protected but they are still bound, their magic still entwined." Draco sighed. "The only hope is to strike back I suppose, to be even more vicious than the one hurting you...This is why I will never marry."

She looked over at him in surprise. "You don't want a family of your own?"

"Honestly? No, not if they would be like mine." Draco unclenched his hands and studied his immaculately manicured nails. What was it about this slip of a girl that loosened all ties on his tongue? Draco should be mortified by how much he was blabbing but it felt...Comforting, being able to speak to someone, someone who he felt wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"Your father..." Hermione shook her head, "is a cruel, heartless, conscienceless, vile bastard. As for your mother...I've never met your mother but from the way you spoke about her the first lesson, the look on your face, I think she must be a very good mother. You shouldn't let your father's darkness take away any chance you have for happiness." She poked him lightly in the side. "You're not a _complete_git after all. Find someone you adore and I'll lay a bet that you'd make a very good husband and father, one day if you choose."

Draco flushed and ducked his head at the strange warmth that coursed through him at Hermione's touch. "My mother is a great and wonderful woman but she's still trapped with _him_isn't she? No I think I'll leave the mushy adoration stuff to goody two-shoes like you and the prats you call friends."

"Malfoy...Draco, she might not be able to divorce him but, if she wants to, I'm sure that we could find a way to get your mother away from him. Harry, Ron and I have done the impossible before you know and getting your mother to a safe place isn't impossible."

He turned sharp grey eyes on her, that was exactly what he hoped for. "Do you swear it Granger? Can you swear that my mother will be kept safe from my father? He has quite a long reach you know."

She nodded, meeting his gaze steadily. "You have my word of honor, on my magic I swear that your mother can and will be kept safe from Lucius Malfoy."

Taking a deep shuddering breath Draco kept his eyes firmly locked on hers. "Then, Hermione Granger, I think we have a lot to discuss." This was it, Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute, he was about to turn his back on everything he was raised for. He was about to betray his father.

"Yes." She stood up, offering him a hand. "Come on, we'll get Harry. He's the direct line to the owner of the safe house."

Making a face Draco took the offered hand and rose from the log. "Ah well I do suppose we need little boy wonder for this don't we?" He added with a mock suffering sigh.

She shook her head as she started to lead him towards the library where she knew Harry was right now. "I know you and most people like to think of Harry as being the wizarding world's happy little darling but consider something will you? He lost his parents when he was a baby, was dropped off with muggles who despise anything they don't consider 'normal', has been facing deadly situations since he came to Hogwarts, and just last year he had someone he respected and admired killed in front of him. The press constantly seek to defame his character and this year is the worst of it all plus whenever he's seen as anything less than the perfect 'hero' masses of people who say they're his 'friends' turn their backs on him. He's not a boy wonder, he's been fate's whipping boy since his first year of life."

Biting the inside of his cheek Draco considered Hermione's words, he knew that what she said was true and he felt an unwanted wave of sympathy roll up for Potter. It wasn't easy though, to lay aside years of rivalry and animosity. "Granger please...baby steps here. I'm already going against my Slytherin core...At least leave me my given right to be snarky." He said in a whining voice.

She chuckled. "Oh no worries. I have no doubt you and Harry both will grow old and gray and still be snipping at each other. Just leave off on the 'fame' as there's plenty of other things for you to poke at." She looked back at him and lifted a brow. "And what is more Slytherin than using even the resources of your rivals to achieve your ends hm? The Sorting Hat never said Slytherins are all evil or dark, just cunning and ambitious."

"True, true." Draco agreed while mentally trying to figure out new non-fame insults to throw at Potter. "But what fun is it if you can't be a little evil or dark?" He shoved her lightly with a grin as the looming shadow of Hogwarts rose in front of them.

She just gave him an amused shake of the head. "Turn that devious frame of mind to the task at hand." They wound through the halls of the school to the library, the girl giving Madam Pince a bright smile, then marched over to where Harry was jotting notes down. "Harry."

Harry looked up from his homework, ink splattered both on his fingers and his cheek from an exploding quill the twins had snuck into his bag. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Hermione and their companion. Hermione looked a little on the smug side and Malfoy looked tense and even more pale than usual. "Mione?"

Oh God was this the hope of the wizarding world? Draco looked at the ink covered moron and was of half a mind to turn on his heel and walk away, take his chances on his own. The warmth of Hermione standing beside him stopped him though.

The girl cast a quick scourgify charm on Harry before murmuring, just loud enough for him to hear. "We need to talk, somewhere no one can overhear, Harry. It's important."

Harry stilled. "Okay. Meet me in the Room of Requirements in ten minutes, I'll just gather my stuff and I'll meet you there."

She nodded and left with Malfoy to the seventh floor and the room. Instead of the usual muggle study objects she envisioned a comfortable sitting room and a crackling fire set before deep, chairs. She settled in one and pulled out parchment and quill, starting to make a list while they waited on Harry.

Draco paced the room nervously, unable to relax. There were great things at stake here and even though he knew he was doing the right thing and even though he had gotten his mother's blessing there was a lead lump of worry resting in his stomach. No matter what happened now his life was about to change.

Harry rushed into the room a little bit later, tossing his bag onto a low table and moving towards the comfy armchairs. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

The witch didn't beat around the bush but leaped right into it. "We need to get Lady Malfoy away and safe from her husband Harry. Could you convince Snuffles to give her shelter?"

"Sure, Snuffles has plenty of room, I don't think it will be a problem." Harry considered the conversations he'd had with both Snape and Hermione, for some reason he really hoped that the Potions Master would be pleased by this turn of events. Harry turned to Draco. "Your mother will be completely safe with Snuffles, he lives in an undetectable safe house."

Draco only nodded shortly. Who was Snuffles and what kind of ridiculous name was that anyway. "I'm jumping ship Potter, before it sinks and drowns us all but I won't do anything until I _know_Mother is safe."

"I'll send word to Snuffles tonight; hopefully he'll be able to reply quickly." Harry nodded seriously.

Hermione put a hand to her face. "Honestly Harry, just floo him." She pointed at the crackling fire and the small jar of floo powder on the mantle.

"Err, right, of course...Sorry." Harry grinned in embarrassment and hurried over to the fireplace where he grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the jar, tossed it in the fire and called on Grimmauld Place.

Sirius tapped his finger on the table, scowling at Kreacher as the rotten old elf went about 'cleaning' the room then jumped when he heard Harry's voice. He turned a grin towards the fireplace and moved to talk with his godson. "Harry! What do I owe this great surprise to?"

As always Harry's heart clenched when he saw Sirius, it was so unfair that the other man was still accused of treason and murder and it was so unfair that Harry couldn't live with him when there was nothing he wanted more. "Hi Snuffles, hope everything is alright with you." Harry sent him a beaming smile. "We have a bit of a situation here and I have something to ask you."

The man frowned in concern. "A situation? What's up? I hope Snape isn't being a bigger git than usual."

"No, no, nothing like that. In fact Snape has been...alright lately." Harry ignored the stirring inside him at the thought of Snape and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "We need to get Lady Malfoy out of Malfoy Manor and hide her away from Lucius. I was wondering...would it be alright if she stayed with you?"

Sirius stiffened and his eyes darkened as a growl slipped out of his throat. "Is that bastard hurting Cissy again?"

Harry didn't know what to say but it turned out he didn't have to say anything because suddenly Draco was there, kneeling in front of the fire place. "He hasn't hurt Mother yet that I know of but I am afraid he will when he finds out what I've done." Draco wasn't stupid, he recognized the man from the wanted posters still plastered on almost every wall of Diagon Alley. "Please help her Lord Black."

The dog animagus studied the teenager critically. He looked a great deal like Lucius but the shape of the boy's eyes and the cheekbones were all Narcissa as was the strong emotion in the gray eyes. "You don't have to plead with me boy. Cissy is family and she's welcome here for as long as she needs shelter. Harry," he turned back to his godson, "I'll owl a one use portkey for Draco to get to his mother, something that won't raise Lucius' suspicion. If I remember correctly she's fond of emeralds so Draco sending her an emerald pendant shouldn't turn a hair."

"Thank you so much Sirius, I really appreciate this." Harry spoke softly and Draco nodded beside him. "Yes, thank you Lord Black. I will make sure Mother will have her most important things packed and that she's ready to leave when the portkey arrives. Father...He doesn't take defiance or deception well."

The man shook his head. "I know well how Lucius takes not getting his way. He might just find his throat in a Grim's jaws soon. That or maybe I'll ask Moony to pay him a visit." A feral baring of teeth accompanied that comment.

Hermione scolded the man. "You already have enough criminal charges levied against you Sirius Black and don't you dare even _suggest_putting Professor Lupin through that! You know how he feels."

Sirius actually ducked his head at the girl's scolding. "Sorry Miss Granger."

"Hrumph!"

The man grinned at Harry again. "I'd better go. The sooner I get the portkey made the soon it can get to Cissy."

Harry smiled back but the smile was laced with sadness and longing. "Okay Siri, be careful though, no unnecessary risks, promise me that." Harry wished he could reach through the flames and give his godfather a hug, he had a feeling both of them could use one. "Tell Moony hi if you see him."

"Will do and I'll behave. Moony'll have my tail if I don't. Take care Harry and don't let the greasy git push you 'round." With that he disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head. "I swear he gets more and more canine every time we see him."

Harry chuckled. "True but I can understand him, he feels trapped and helpless being forced to stay inside as he is. Snuffles is his only retreat and I really do get why he embraces that side."

Draco narrowed his eyes, not really liking the fact that he had no clue what Hermione and Harry was talking about. "Right then, I should probably go send word to Mother."

Hermione's gaze drifted back over to him and she nodded. "Knowing Snuffles he'll pick an owl that will be here within twenty-four hours so that would be best." She caught a flicker of confusion on Draco's face at the nickname for Sirius. "We," she waved a hand to indicate herself, Harry, and the absent Ron, "can't call him by his name outside of the safe house so we use a nickname, Snuffles for his animagus form."

"Animagus form?" A slender silver brow rose. Draco hadn't heard anything about Sirius Black being an animagus but he supposed it wasn't too much of an impossibility. Plenty of wizards kept their other forms a secret, at least plenty of Slytherins; he just hadn't expected it of a Gryffindor. Weren't they all about honor and truth? "I won't be mentioning him by any name in the letter to my mother, just that she needs to get ready."

"Good, go write her the letter then." Harry grinned and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Welcome to our side, the _winning_side." He added just for the pleasure of seeing Draco choke on air.

Once he had caught his breath Draco rolled his eyes with a haughty look on his face. "Of course we will win seeing as I don't like to lose." He nodded his head to Hermione and swept out of the Room of Requirement to make his way to the owlery to write his mother a letter.

**~oOo~**

Narcissa was reading peacefully in the library, undisturbed by her husband as he was out trying to find something on how to get at the Potter boy. Lucius desperately wanted to be the one to deliver to boy up to the Dark Lord, thinking that it would put him in a higher standing over the other Death Eaters. Narcissa didn't know if it would nor did she particularly care. She knew nothing about the Potter boy, aside from her son's complaints about him always being one-upped by 'Potty' without 'the messy haired git' even really trying. As much as she loved her baby boy, she was glad that someone at the school was effortlessly better at some things than her son. It would keep Draco grounded as well as make him strive to improve himself. She wanted her son to grow into a man who could hold his head high without perfection, wanted Draco to know he was flawed just as every other person on the planet. She would not have her baby growing into another Lucius Malfoy and if Potter outdoing her baby helped keep Draco grounded then it was to the good.

She turned a page in her book just as an owl came flapping ito the room. A delicate blond brow lifted at the sight of a school owl and wondered what Draco had gotten into now as a letter was dropped into her lap and the school owl perched on the back of the chair. She opened the letter and her lips parted in soft shock. She knew her son would not joke or make light of the possibility of an escape nor would he tell her to make sure her things were packed unless he was absolutely _positive_ that she had a safe, undiscoverable place to go to but she still found it hard to countenance that Draco had found an out for her. She ran her fingers over her lips anxiously as fear and elation unfurled through her. Freedom from Lucius. The very thought, the very _taste_of the thought made her almost giddy but she clamped down on the reaction and made sure to destroy the letter before rising from her chair.

She went out to the garden, allowing the owl to hop up on her shoulder, and set about making a small bouquet of anemones, carnations, daffodils, tiger lillies, and one bird of paradise flower to convey her anticipation, joy, and pride in her son. She knew he would see it also conveyed understanding an readiness from her. She gave the bouquet to the owl and sent it off before going inside to start a packing charm. As soon as she was able to leave, a simple flick of her wand would have all belongings marked with the spell shrinking and nestling into her purse. Her lips curved a bit wickedly. Not all the things she was marking were hers, Lucius would soon find himself missing quite a few artifacts that he placed high value on.

**~oOo~**

Snape swept into the DADA classroom, his robes billowing as per usual, and cast a baleful glare over the flock of fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "Today's lesson is on casting the Patronus spell. The Patronus is a physical manifestation of joyful memories cast to protect one from dementors. The strength of a Patronus depends upon the strength of the memory used to cast it. The form of a fully corporeal Patronus is unique to each witch or wizard casting it but it is usually an animal and it also often represents what or who makes you feel safe. Most of you who actually manage it won't succeed in casting a fully formed corporeal Patronus, I'm of the opinion that you're all too absorbed with teenage angst to focus strongly enough on the 'happy' memories necessary for success." He strode to the blackboard, where Harry was already sitting on a stool next to it and scrawled some basic information on it. "Mr. Potter will demonstrate the Patronus for all of you and I suggest you pay attention."

Trying his best to hide his amusement due to Snape's comments about teenage angst Harry got up from the stool and walked the few steps to the middle of the class room. "Thank you Professor." He inclined his head and turned to the rest of the class. "Right...Um there really isn't a trick or shortcut to cast The Patronus charm, just reach inside you, think of the things that makes you happy and let it flow out of you as you cast the spell." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself and then opened them again. "Like this." He waved his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The familiar silver mist surged out of his wand to form the shape of the great stag. Harry let it run though the classroom between the students before it slowly faded away.

Luna watched intently while she tried to sort through her memories, thinking about what would be a happy enough thought to let her cast the spell.

Snape very nearly rolled his eyes at the impressed gasps followed by the, unfortunately familiar, tittering of the female student population over the beauty of the stag. If he were to be truthful, he himself did find the stag impressive but at the same time it turned his stomach, reminding him of Lily and James and his own idiocy. He stifled his reaction and lifted an imperious brow at the class before drawling. "Well? Get to work!" He let a smirk flit over his lips as he observed the class and the sheer, mind-numbingly pathetic first attempts most of them pulled out. His gaze landed on the Lovegood girl and a brow lifted at the small smokey wisp of light that came from her wand. While it wasn't anything that would drive off a dementor, it _was_the best first try he'd seen yet.

Harry walked among the students, correcting the way they held their wands and encouraging them that they could do it. The air was thick with waving wands and shouted charms, Harry almost felt worried that someone would lose an eye or find themselves with a wand lodged in a very uncomfortable place. He ducked away from an over enthusiastic Hufflepuff girl and hurried over to Luna. "Excellent Luna, just a little more and you'll have it." He smiled at the pale girl.

Nodding Luna closed her eyes tightly, thinking back on the memory of her mother and father smiling brightly at her as they thought her about both flowers and herbs as well as the strange creatures that no one else believed in. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver mist was thicker and stronger this time but it still didn't have a corporal form.

"See you're doing great." Harry smiled again.

Snape nodded in agreement even as he tilted his head to the side and caught a wand that had been flung out of someone's hand by over enthusiastic waving. He pinned the Ravenclaw culprit to the spot with a dark stare. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did you not learn how to properly move your wand in Charms class, in _first year_? I would hate to have to inform Professor Flitwick that one of his Ravenclaws did not take to the instructions."

The slender brunette boy eeeped and looked as if he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up. His skin was green tinted and his eyes bulging with fear as he trembled under Snape's gaze. "N-no Professor, I-I'll try to d-do better." The boy ducked his head.

Harry took pity on the terrified Ravenclaw and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Just try and be a little more careful yeah? You'll be fine."

Snape harumphed and passed the wand back to the shivering twit before moving on through the crowd, giving some pointers, others received impatient reprimands for stupid behavior, such as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were poking each other with their wands. Really! Fourth years were usually fifteen, you'd think they'd have gained _some_small measure of maturity but apparently not. He reached Luna Lovegood, who by this time had managed a fairly large cloud that was beginning to group together in small clumps, trying to make a form. "Miss Lovegood you're doing well but a suggestion, use your happiest memory. One that made you feel a bit as if you might be able to sprout wings and fly."

Again Luna nodded and tried to focus harder on the memories that she treasured most, that made her the happiest. For some reason Neville's face flickered before her eyes and she remembered just how she had felt when he had defended her and the time they had spent together talking afterwards. "Expecto Patronum." She shouted again and almost stumbled back in shock when her silver cloud took the shape of a silver hare, jumping happily across the classroom.

The professor nodded in satisfaction. "Well done Miss Lovegood, ten points to Ravenclaw." He then moved back to his observation point. "A corporeal Patronus, such as the one Miss Lovegood just cast, can do one thing more aside from protect you from dementors. They can deliver messages that are a great deal more secure and verifiable than any other method. The Patronus identifies the caster and is absolutely Dark-proof. However it should only be used to deliver a message in extreme circumstances," he cast his gaze around the room, "if I see any Patronus gamboling about the school without there being an extreme emergency that another method could not achieve the same results, there will be _heavy_consequences."

The excited whispers that had broken out at the messaging news came to an abrupt stop and the students shrunk back a little. No one wanted to get on Snape's bad side and the thought of being punished by him was enough to give them nightmares. They continued to practice under both Snape and Harry's watchful eyes but at the end of the lesson Luna was still the only one who had managed a corporal Patronus but a lot of silver mist had fluttered through the room.

Snape dismissed the class perfunctorily, aside from the Lovegood girl it had essentially be precisely what he'd expected, and flicked his wand at the blackboard to erase the writing on it before scrawling on it instructions for the third years, involving a few hexes and dealing with a boggart. He wasn't fond of Lupin but he had to admit that the man had been rather good as a professor. Not that he'd admit it, even under torture. "Potter, set up the trunk will you?"

"Yes Sir." Harry peered at Snape over his new, sleek, square frames before floating the large heavy trunk to the front of the room, settling it just in front of the black board. The boggart rattled inside the trunk, clearly not pleased with being moved. "Um...Professor...Do you remember the conversation we had a few nights ago?"

A dark brow rose as he finished setting out the information. "Be more specific."

"Er, after our last Occlumency lesson. We spoke of not needing to follow certain things just because it's expected." Harry almost cringed himself at how fuzzy he was being. He just didn't know if Snape was comfortable discussing this here in the DADA classroom.

The professor stilled and turned to face the teen, inclining his head in a nod. "What of it?"

Fiddling with his robes Harry met Snape's eyes seriously. "Well, I think the following has stopped. In fact I think it will be the direct opposite of following."

The set of Snape's shoulders relaxed a bit and a small light of amusement lit in his eyes. "Potter you are abysmal at subtle information, never become a spy." He moved to set up a few jars of large spiders and cast a silencing spell. "Does he need assistance for his mother?"

Harry grinned. "Nah I think I'll leave the spying to the professionals...I'm more the charge in and win things with dumb luck kinda guy. And no I think we have Lady Malfoy covered. Snuffles will send a portkey and Malfoy will get it to his mother. Snuffles has promised that lady Malfoy can stay with him, she'll be hidden and safe."

The man twitched a bit. "Somehow the fleabag does not inspire confidence. He's more impulsive than you are. Narcissa however, knows well how to hide and I imagine she'll be able to keep somewhat of a leash on _Snuffles_." He left out that Sirius was also petty, cruel, and more like his family than most thought. He'd let the boy keep his illusions about his godfather's innate goodness.

Harry heard something in Snape's tone of voice that made him narrow his eyes and wonder what it was but he decided to let it go. For once he and Snape sort of got along and Harry wasn't too keen on jeopardizing that. "Yeah well, I just wanted to let you know so you'll be prepared when all hell breaks lose...Hey if we're lucky them maybe Lucius gets so mad he'll explode and drop dead...Err sorry, shouldn't have said that."

"And why not? It would certainly solve a number of problems." Snape settled onto the desk.

"Still it's not something one should say, Mione would tear me a new one if she heard me speaking like that." Harry stepped closed and sunk down at one of the abandoned student desks. "Will he be safe here? Malfoy I mean. Will he be able to stay in school or will he need to go into hiding too? He's a snarky pompous git but I don't want him hurt, it's a brave thing that he's doing."

Snape nearly sneered. Gryffindor sentiment, it was why so many evil wizards had risen as high as they had. He ignored the noble sentiment of the first sentence and concentrated on the latter comments. "He is a Slytherin, he will have at least four different plans should he find himself in danger. In addition he has friends in his house, ones that I doubt he realizes will back him up especially should it come out that he no longer supports the path he'd been pointed at since infancy. The children of Death Eaters are mostly a minority in my house Potter and we have just as many muggleborns and half-bloods as the other houses, perhaps more. It is simply that Death Eater children are trained from the cradle to seize power where and when they can so they have the most...presence in the mind of the other houses."

"That's good then." Harry breathed a breath of relief. "Maybe a few people will even find the courage to follow Malfoy...I'm not getting greedy but it can't hurt to hope. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help and all the backup we can get."

The corner of Snape's mouth kicked up in a humorless smirk. "Oh you've no idea Potter. Seek friends in every house and make the bonds to hold strong and fast for when the real fight begins you will need every single one."

Harry nodded, looking very unhappy. "I'll do my best but...But I don't make friends easily. Most people don't even see the real me. I don't want to lead people on, to have them follow some poster boy hero that doesn't exist."

"Then make him exist in the eyes of the others. People will follow a hero Potter, into the very bowels of hell they will follow a hero. Look at the sheer number of those who follow the Headmaster without question, do you think any of them could name a single fault of his? His favorite color? His favorite sweet out of the dozens he eats? His greatest fear? His worst nightmare? I greatly doubt it. They follow him because to them he is a hero and they wish to take part in whatever glory he might find. To win this war you will need to pull off a deception rather global in nature and make people see you as the hero. Set aside the annoying Gryffindor quality for complete honesty and learn to deceive those who don't bother to try and truly learn who you are Potter. Those who will not come close enough to see your warts do not deserve the truth and those that do come close enough to learn about the real you will become priceless comrades and friends that you should cling to with every ounce of your will."

Snape flicked his wand and a series of articles appeared before him, all centering on Harry. "This printed drivel can be a tool in the right hands. It is just propaganda true. These," he pointed at the articles that painted Harry as a powerful wizard, defeating You-Know-Who even before he could walk and a great man in the making, "were a ploy by the Ministry to have themselves linked to a famous hero. The others were also a ploy by the self-same people to disassociate themselves from unfavorable light because you were telling the truth, a truth the world needed to hear yet the Ministry did not wish it to get out because if it did then the wizarding world would lose faith in Fudge. So he arranged to vilify you and is still attempting to do that to pull his irons out of the fire for Umbridge's stunt."

Snape vanished the articles. "You need to take your own publicity in hand Potter, tell the world the truth, _your_truth, and let them make their decision. Some will continue to believe the pretty lies the Ministry spins while many more others will accept reality and make provisions for it. A muggle author by the name of Terry Goodkind made a very astute observation about human nature, 'People can be made to believe anything, either because they want to believe it's true, or because they are afraid it's true.' You simply need to play on that."

It went against everything Harry believed in and the mere thought of whoring himself out to the press, pretending to be the hero that he absolutely wasn't made his stomach turn but even Harry could see that what Snape said made sense. If by doing this he got more people to turn away from the lies of the ministry and if it could help in some way, keep people from getting hurt then Harry knew he had to do it. "Oh bloody hell, let's do it. If it can be of use than I'll even snuggle up all nice and cozy with Rita Skeeter herself. Just promise to slap me if I start buying into the hype." Harry made a grimace of disgust.

The professor smirked. "I do believe I would like you to put that permission to slap you in writing. You should know I would gleefully take advantage of the opportunity should you get a big head." That bit of levity dispensed, the man shifted and sobered once more. "I would suggest you seek Miss Granger's assistance in arranging an interview. In your circle of friends she is the most levelheaded and most likely to know the best course of action to take to manipulate the weak minded masses."

The smile that had lit up Harry's face at the slapping comment dimmed. "Yeah I think you're right, Mione's definitely the one to talk to, she will know which reporters to approach and she'll tell me what to say and do." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Can I just say one more time that I absolutely hate this?" Harry looked over at Snape and wondered to himself just when he had started to count on the older man as the one he could talk to, the one he could count on to keep him grounded and sane?

"You are welcome to say it as much as you wish Potter. I certainly would not wish to be in your position." Snape picked up a teacher's copy of the defense book and paged through it to settle on the correct pages for the next lesson. He rather...liked this truce with Potter if he were to be truthful. It was rather pleasant not to have to force an old hatred to the surface.

"Um but you kind of are; aren't you Sir? In my position I mean. You have to pretend to be someone you're not everyday too..." Harry was a bit sad that it had taken him almost five years to really comprehend what Snape's double life entailed. He couldn't help to wonder how the real Snape was, if he even existed anymore.

Everything in Snape went utterly still, the instincts of the spy feeling ready to bolt and the rest of him insanely, inordinately pleased that the sixteen year old had comprehended his situation at last. Though the battered youthful soul hidden under all the regrets and mistakes of the past was scared out of its wits as well and worried that the teen in front of him would hate him once he told him of his part in Harry's parents' deaths. "Not particularly Potter, I don't have to deal with the vultures who call themselves the press. And the key to being a successful spy is not to put yourself into a character too far outside your norm or revert to how you once were."

He met Harry's eyes. "You need to understand that. I truly _was_a Death Eater Potter. I wasn't just some little spy from the start who joined only to aid Dumbledore; I believed in the Dark Lord's cause and followed him as his favorite Death Eater. I was one of the worst and most loyal until that loyalty cost me something precious and opened my eyes to the truth of what was happening. I am naturally just as bad-tempered and scathing as you see, I simply do not allow my better qualities to show to the world at large."

Harry held Snape's gaze for a while before he allowed his to slide away. There was something in those dark fathomless eyes that made something inside him ache. "You did open your eyes though, that's what matters and I think you should give yourself more credit." It sounded a bit lame even to Harry's own ears but he wasn't sure what he should say. Snape had been a part of this war since before Harry was even born, even with all his loss Harry couldn't begin to understand what Snape had been through.

"Hm, that remains to be seen." A glance at the clockface in the room told Snape that the next class would soon be trickling in and he canceled the silencing charm, effectively ending the conversation. He doubted the youth would hold the opinion he'd just expressed once he knew the truth and somehow he knew that if he let himself feel worthy of more than he had it would hurt all the more to be hated by Potter once again. _'Once this bloody war is over I may very well find a secluded cottage and settle myself to brewing potions in peace and solitude. I'm so tired of this mess.'_

Harry tried to concentrate on the lesson once the students trickled in but his eyes went to Snape more than once. The man was a riddle and Harry wanted to learn more, even though he wasn't sure he would like all he got to know. He wished there was someone he could talk to about Snape, someone who knew him back in the days. Sirius was out of the question, their mutual hatred of each other was clear as crystal. Harry continued to be distracted until Snape sent him a seething glare and he shook himself out of his thoughts to help a boy with the boggart.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _There you have it, more bonding between Snape and Harry…Well sort of bonding, they aren't all out hating each other anymore. That's a start right? Sirius and Narcissa made their entries into the story and they will both have larger roles to play as it moves along. Thank you kindly for reading and please do let us know your thoughts. See you next chapter…I think we can manage to get another one out before the new year, we'll see._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Draco fighting with a VCR, budding friendship *cough*_maybesomethingmore_*cough* between Draco and Mione, telling of an incident of domestic abuse, a small argument between the Golden Trio, More Neville/Luna fluff, dealing with reporters...that's about it

**AN** – _Hello again, here we come bearing a new chapter, the last one of the year. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Also once again thank you so very much for the feedback. Comments are better than champagne and fireworks. Thank you for sticking with us._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Seven._**

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at Draco trying to cage his temper so as not to make the VCR explode _again_. She wondered what it was about VCRs that made them so difficult to deal with. They were older technology and normally that meant less complicated but compared to a DVD player, a VCR was horrendously difficult to set and it seemed the males of the species had the most trouble. Malfoy had managed to get the time and date of the device set and now was attempting to set a recording time and date. That was also usually when Hermione's father lost his temper with a VCR coincidentally. "Almost done, just adjust the minutes by five and we can move on to a less...complicated device."

Draco sent her a seething glare out of mercury eyes and gingerly pressed the buttons on the remote that would adjust the minutes to when the VCR should start recording. "Bloody warts on a witch's hairy arse...This is torture, plain and simple. Why would anyone willingly put themselves through this just to record an image of some sort? What could be that important to see?" Draco blew his hair out of his eyes and right now he kind of wished it was back in its gelled back do. An explosive sigh left him when he finally pressed the button to indicate he was done and that the recording time was set. "There...Please tell me I did this right this time."

She leaned down over his shoulder and peered at the display for a few moments before nodded. "Yes, it's set correctly and truthfully I've never much seen the point of it either. I much prefer books to television shows and all a good book requires is someone who can read and turn the pages really."

She was too close, Draco had to resist turning his head and bury his nose in the crook of her neck, she smelt both spicy and sweet and it made his head spin. Draco pulled away, just enough so that he could think again. "I do love a good book, something that allows you to escape into it and that lets you paint your own images of what's happening." He pulled on his bangs a little embarrassed. "But we can move away from this devil machine now right, I think it's out to get me."

She beamed at him, both because he'd spoken precisely why she loved books and because his comment had echoed what her father said so often about gadgets. "Of course. Next is just a simple portable stereo." She led him towards a long box shaped contraption with just as many buttons on it as the VCR. "It's a lot simpler since you don't have to program anything in for recording purposes. If you want to record a song you wait until it comes on the radio and hit record. This one plays CDs as well," she held up a disc that had a brown side with scrolling words 'Johann Sebastian Bach' and the opposite side was shiny and reflective, "All you need to do is-" she broke off as an owl came flying into the room and headed for Draco, a small package in its talons.

Draco's stomach flipped, he had a very good idea about what was in the package. He thanked the owl and summoned a handful of owl treats from the drawer in his dresser and handed them to the bird. He opened the parcel and a small oval emerald pendant slid out into his palm. "So small...It's weird that something so small will have such a huge impact on what will happen next isn't it?" He looked up at Hermione. "Do you mind if we continue this later? I should...I should probably get this to mother." For a moment he looked very lost.

She tucked the CD away and put her hand on his shoulder. "of course I don't mind Draco. Your mother's safety comes first, which is exactly how it should be."

"Thank you." The gray of his eyes melted into silver. "Would you come with me as I send it, to make sure I won't chicken out?" Draco's hand clenches around the pendant.

A kind smile curved her lips. "I doubt you'd chicken out, your mother's freedom is too important to you for that, but I'll be happy to come keep you company. Did Snuffles include the activation word?" She looked down at the wrapping and poked aside a flap that hid the word 'clematis'. "That's a flower isn't it?"

Draco nodded, a tiny smile playing over his lips. "It stands for safety...Kind of fitting don't you think?" They walked slowly towards the owlery. "I hope she's ready, that everything will be alright."

"I'm sure she's already got one or two plans and everything squared away. She is your mother and though you can be...less than charming at times, no one would ever make the mistake of considering you anything but clever. I would imagine you get that from your mother as your sire has made a bad habit of making very bad decisions." Hermione flicked her wand and summoned a single clematis flower, handing it to Draco. "So you can make even the activation word seem a gift."

"Oh I don't know, I've made some questionable decisions myself...and will likely make many more." He smirked and placed both the pendant and the flower, trapped within a stasis charm to keep it from wilting into a package and called on his own eagle owl. "This is it, from this moment on I will no longer be the Malfoy heir, I don't really know what I will be."

"You'll be Draco. A snarky, clever, devious, and, occasionally, insufferable little git but that's alright. I'm an insufferable know-it-all and Harry and Ron haven't pushed me off a tower yet. Your true friends will stand beside you and the false ones...well I'm just as handy with a hex as you or any Slytherin."

"You really are an insufferable know-it-all and we are up in a tower...Good thing I'm rescinding my murderous ways." Draco tried to sound haughty but it came out more of a chuckle. He finished tying the package to his owl and sent him on his way, his breath almost leaving him as the owl took flight. "Well...I guess you're stuck with me now."

She lifted a brow and drawled teasingly. "Oh the horror. I can't say it's completely unwelcome you know. It will be nice to be around someone who offsets Ron's wild assumptions and Harry's latent noble to the point of stupidity streak more often."

"Oh Gods, you mean I actually have to socialize with you?" Draco gave a mock shiver but bumped her side with his elbow. "Will you protect me from the Wease...Err Weasley?"

"Well we won't let him attack you if that's what you mean. He'll explode a bit though, no avoiding that, redheaded temper and all but mostly it'll be ranting, some sulking, and the occasional insult if a good one occurs to him. Considering the insults you've laid on him and his family over the years that's understandable." She paused to look at him. "Which will stop and I do mean that. No more jabs at the Weasley's financial circumstances, if you must pick at Ron there is plenty of material there without bringing his family into it."

"Considering my family's situation from now on I won't have any urges to tread down that path. Besides he's so easy to make fun of just by himself...I will have fodder to last me until we graduate...At the very least." Draco flashed her a grin. "Should we go back to the devil devices? All we can do now is wait and I do not handle waiting all that well."

She shook her head with an amused smile. "By all means lets. I believe your next test in Muggle Studies is in two days and I mean for you to pass it with flying colors." They headed back down to the Room of Requirements to continue the lesson.

**~oOo~**

Sirius sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for Narcissa to appear. He tapped his finger on the table and turned everything that could go wrong over in his head. He'd never been particularly close to his cousin but she was still his cousin and of the 'recognized' Black sisters she was certainly the most tolerable. Andromeda didn't consider herself a Black any longer though so it was easy for Narcissa to be more tolerable than Bellatrix.

A soft pop echoed in the room and he was looking at his cousin, holding her head high, a tiny trunk clutched in one hand, the portkey pendant around her neck, and a vivid bruise blooming high on her cheek. She blinked in shock at seeing him. "Sirius?"

He got to his feet. "Narcissa, what happened?" He swept his fingers over his own cheek to indicate the bruise.

Narcissa could hardly believe that it was her cousin, who she had rather publicly denounced, offering her sanctuary and mercy he looked awful. His question brought her out of her surprise and she lifted a casual shoulder. "Lucius was in a foul mood as he cannot complete a task the Dark Lord has set for him. I was in the way as he was exiting the manor."

The animagus growled and surged towards the door as if he intended to go teach Malfoy a lesson. "That foul git."

"Sirius!" His cousin caught his arm strongly, belying her delicate appearance. "I am out of the manor and away from Lucius. There is no need to go after him and put yourself in danger. He will get his in due time."

The half-wild man looked down at the steel-spined woman and nodded. "Alright Cissy. Come on, I'll show you to your room and perhaps you can do something about my mother's constant shrieking and that blasted Kreacher."

Narcissa shook her head. Sirius it seemed, would never change. "Very well. Would you mind sending a message to my son arranging a floo conversation for the next Hogsmeade weekend? I know he'll be worried until he can talk to me."

"I'll send it to Harry, it'll be safer to floo-call in the Gryffindor common room, no sneaky dark lord lackeys to eavesdrop."

She bit back a reminder that Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor and simply nodded. She was rather tired. "Thank you."

**~oOo~**

Hermione held the portrait hole open for Harry and Draco. The younger years were all down eating lunch and the higher years were in Hogsmeade, giving them a narrow window to use the fire for a floo-call to Grimmauld Place. "Hurry up! Ron stayed behind as well and I don't know how long his attention will be held by lunch."

Harry nodded and dragged Draco further into the common room, ignoring Draco's complaints that it was all so red. Both boys sunk down on their knees in front of the massive fire place and Harry tossed some floo powder into the fire, calling for Grimmauld place.

Ron was making his way up to the tower lazily, he'd had a nice lunch and a not so nice snog with Padma Patil and he was eager to get back to the common room, maybe he could entice Harry to a game of chess. It felt as if he was drifting away a bit from his mates. They were always whispering about something these days and Ron didn't like it. He thought it was the three of them, it always had been and Ron didn't understand what had changed. He missed them, both Hermione and Harry.

He called out the password, _Marzipan pig _to the fat lady and ducked inside through the portrait hole. Ron came to a screeching halt when he saw the blond head next to his mates by the fire. "Bloody hell, what's going on? What's the git doing here?"

Quick as a whip Hermione was next to Ron, her hand over his mouth and hissing at him. "Keep it down Ron. We'll explain in a bit." She turned her attention back to the fireplace where Narcissa Malfoy's face, and the bruise on it, could now be seen.

The woman spoke quietly to her son. "Really my little Dragon I am fine. It's only a bruise and the last one at that."

"But you shouldn't be bruised at all Mother, that bastard should not get away with hitting you." Draco hissed out between clenched teeth, looking as he wanted to put his hand in the fire and cup his mother's cheek. "I will find a way to get him back."

Ron's blue eyes widened and he pushed away Hermione's hand from his mouth but he stayed quiet. He had never heard Malfoy sound like that before, he sounded almost human. What had Harry and Hermione been up to and why had they done it without him? Didn't they trust him?

Harry looked from the fire to Ron and back again, he could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes and he hated that he was a part of what had put it there.

Narcissa shook her head firmly. "No. Lucius will get his in due time. I want you to concentrate on your studies, help Pansy, and keep as safe as you can. Besides," a decidedly Slytherin gleam entered her eyes, "your father is now missing many of his most valuable tomes and artifacts, many of which he had been planning on presenting to the Dark Lord. Can you imagine how...displeased You-Know-Who will be to learn he won't be getting Abraxas' spellbook?"

A silver blond brow rose sardonically. "Oh I imagine he will be very displeased indeed, you are one of a kind Mother...One of a kind." Draco smiled at his mother's image. "But you're okay otherwise? Have you settled in okay? Are you being taken care of?"

"Yes my baby, I'm perfectly well. The old house-elf Kreacher is taking wonderful care of me and my cousin is being solicitous as well. The house needs a little work however," she wrinkled her nose, "poor Kreacher was unable to keep up with everything after Aunt Walburga passed away but I'll enlist Sirius and get it set to rights soon enough."

Hermione blinked at the kind tone in Lady Malfoy's voice when she spoke of the, rather cracked, elf Kreacher. Perhaps there were more wizards than she thought who didn't treat house-elves as slave objects if Narcissa was concerned for Kreacher.

"I'm sure you will Mother, take care and be sure to let me know if you need anything at all." Draco continued to smile, feeling happy that his mother was safe.

Harry was grinning too, wondering how Sirius would like being forced to help clean the house up. He was relieved that his godfather would have some company though, someone to get him out of brooding and force him to interact some.

"Well isn't this all sweet and cozy? Could someone just _please_let me in on what's going on?" Ron's tone was hard and he stood rigid with his arms across his chest.

Narcissa cast a glance in the direction of the irritated voice but when her son didn't change expression beyond exasperation she said nothing about Ron's rudeness and replied to her son. "I will. You take care of yourself Draco. Je t'aime mon fils. Au revoir." With that she disappeared from the fire, leaving the Golden Trio and Draco to talk.

Hermione gave Ron a brief smack to the back of the head. "Patience is a virtue, acquire it."

"Easy for you to say...I don't see you left out of the loop." Ron grumbled and rubbed his head where Hermione had hit him. He really didn't mind seeing Malfoy there...Well not _too_much anyway. What pissed him off was that neither Harry or Hermione had even breathed a word about it to him; they had just left him in the dark.

The girl sighed and dragged him over to one of the plush sitting areas. "We wanted to wait until Lady Malfoy was safe before we told you. Everything was up in the air and you blowing up wouldn't have helped and don't you dare say you wouldn't have blown a fuse," she pointed at him, "you blew up about the VCR, you'd have gone nuclear with suspicion over this."

"Yeah so because I dare to worry about you I don't deserve to be told?" Ron's eyes narrowed and he felt anger boiling under the surface.

"Ron come off it, it's not like that mate. We were planning to tell you." Harry got up from his knees and walked over to where Ron was standing.

"Don't...Just don't. Don't call me mate when you stand there keeping secrets from me." Ron moved away from them both. "Look it will be alright, I'll calm down but I can't do this right now...I need to go." Ron turned on his heel and climbed back out of the portrait hole.

Hermione grimaced and looked over at Harry. "Have you noticed that I have an absolute _talent _for saying the perfectly wrong thing to him?"

"Oh yeah, because I did _so_ much better." Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "We handled this wrong, we should have told him right away. Now will wait until he cools of and apologize. It's Ron, you know he _will_ cool off."

"Um, I think I should go. Thank you for letting me speak to Mother." Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, being stuck in a row between the golden trio, he'd always thought they were practically joined at the hip, never fighting. "See you later."

Hermione smiled at him. "Alright. You'd best decimate your classmates on Muggle Studies test day after tomorrow Malfoy."

"I will blow them out of the water Granger." Draco grinned back at her before leaving the common room, hurrying back to familiar Slytherin territory.

"You seem to be getting along well." Harry's tone was teasing as he watched how Hermione looked at the spot where Draco had left.

She looked over at him curiously. "Hm? Well he's not the total git we used to think is he? When not trying to uphold his father's ideals he's rather pleasant to be around you know."

"Hmm, I think I'll take your word on the pleasant part but you're right, he's not totally insufferable" Harry gave her another smile.

She smiled back before bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them. "I think, once he's not so angry anymore, that we need to spend a day with Ron. We've both been so busy with everything that we've been letting him slip through the cracks and that's wrong. We shouldn't have kept him out of the loop, even if he'd have blown up."

Harry sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're right, he may be short tempered but he didn't deserve to be left out. Oh lord...We need to tell him about the interviews too, before he reads about it. I can only imagine how well that would go over." Harry shuddered and remembered last year when Ron thought he had placed his own name in the Goblet of Fire.

She grimaced. "Ugh, he'd go into a sulk for weeks instead of days. Last time you nearly got fried by a dragon before he'd listen to sense." She shook her head. "Well I guess we're setting up a Ron ambush tonight then? And going to Hogsmeade tomorrow for the second day of the weekend?"

"Yes on both accounts." Harry nodded. "I will make a visit to the kitchens later, the way to Ron's heart and forgiveness definitely goes through his stomach...bottomless pit that it is. We'll make him listen and hopefully he will go with us tomorrow." He stretched his legs and placed his feet up on the low table in front of them. "When was it I had the interview with them? I do not look forward to it but at least I get to tell my side of the story. Thank you for helping me by the way, you know I couldn't do it without you."

"It's no trouble. Luna Lovegood will be there by the way, along with Skeeter, because of her father's publication, noon tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks. I know you hate publicity but Snape was right, you have to put yourself out there so that you can get people to fight." She shook her head. "I still can't believe I'm agreeing with something not Potions that Snape said."

Harry grinned. "I know, pleasant Malfoy's and agreeing with Snape...The world is turning upside down."

**~oOo~**

Pulling on his robes Harry walked down the street of Hogsmeade feeling a nervous lump in his stomach. He only hoped he wouldn't be sick on the reporters, he didn't think that would make such a great impression. Hermione was walking next to him, calming him down and giving him last minute tips. Ron was walking a few steps behind them, still sulking but at least he was there and that meant the world to Harry.

"What if I faint? What if I can't get any words out?" Harry was freaking out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry if Neville can survive a class with Snape, and you know how terrified he is of Snape, and crank out a good potion, which he has done before, then you can handle telling your story to a few reporters. Just remember you're The-Boy-Who-Lived, the hero of the wizarding world who's being wrongfully maligned by the Ministry because the fools there are playing politics rather than protecting the people." Her voice was sarcastic, revealing her opinion of the idiots who saw Harry as all that when he was just...Harry. "Put on your big boy boxers, pull the act out of the hat, be your modest, and slightly pissed off when it comes to Fudge or Umbridge, self and let's get this over with so we can try to squeeze a little fun into the day."

"Right...Big boy boxers, I can do that." Harry still looked rather pale as they continued walking towards the Three Broomsticks. He had been over this with Hermione a dozen times, he knew what to do but when it came to reporters his insides just froze up.

Ron rolled his eyes, as amusing as it was watching Harry sound and act like him it was even more pathetic. "Oh suck it up you wanker, go in there bat your eyelashes at them and you'll have them in the palm of your hand." He turned to them, I'll go to Honeydukes, see you later."

Hermione turned and frowned just a bit at Ron's retreating back. "It is far too odd to have him this put out with _both_of us, usually it's just one or the other."

"It's...Unsettling." Harry agreed. "Hopefully when this hellish task is done we'll have some time to really talk to him." They stopped in front of Three Broomsticks and Harry tried to flatten his hair which only made it stand on end more. "Okay Mione, wish me luck."

She reached up and scrunched her hands through his hair, making it behave in a somewhat less wild manner. "Just keep your head about you and you won't need luck and besides, I'll be right there with you in case they start getting unbearable." She gave him a brief hug. "Now let's beard the vultures shall we?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, let's." Harry held open the door for Hermione and followed her into the building, walking over to the sets of tables that had been reserved for the day's interview. He caught sight of Luna and pressed out a smile at her and a stiffer grin in Rita Skeeter's direction. "Welcome and thank you for coming, I'm sorry if I'm late." He slid in to a chair facing the reporters.

Rita shook her head, looking quite a bit more strained than she had at the Tri-Wizard tournament though her eyes gleamed with the anticipation of a good story. "You're not late at all. So, what has The-Boy-Who-Lived calling us all here?"

"There have been plenty of rumors going around about me the last few months, I thought maybe you'd like to hear the truth." He pinned Skeeter with emerald green eyes. "The true story, straight from me...Exclusive."

The reporters just about had a mass orgasm at the idea and took out their dicta-quills. A young man came from the direction of the bar and sat in the seat next to Luna, much to Hermione's surprise, and handed her, Luna, and Harry mugs of butterbeer. Neville gave Harry an encouraging smile then pointed at a dicta-quill and parchment beside the Ravenclaw. "Just so you all know, that dicta-quill is enchanted to record only what is said and done and not some sensationalized version of the truth so if so much as _one _lie makes it into your copies we'll know and we won't be pleased. As my Grandmother is rather fond of Harry and holds the Longbottom Lordship in trust for me until I reach my majority, she'll be more than willing to take up his cause against such lies and boycott those who spin them."

Since he'd been spending time with Luna, Neville's confidence had grown, though he was still plenty shy, and he'd slowly been coming into his Gryffindor protectiveness towards his friends. When Luna had told him about the interviews he'd decided to come along in case a reminder of integrity was needed for the reporters.

Harry sent Neville a surprised and impressed glance, he was really grateful to have friends like him. "Right then, should we get started?" Harry took a breath and started to tell them about everything, the Triwizard tournament, Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth. He talked about Fudge and Umbridge too, not hiding anything about what had happened.

Neville was chewing the inside of his cheek by the time Harry had finished, his eyes concerned for his friend. He'd always known that Harry was under pressure and that he was always in danger but hearing about how bad it had been, and hearing about him being persecuted for telling the truth, it was a miracle his friend was still sane.

Hermione's eyes were shining. It hurt to hear in more detail how her friend had suffered through last year and most especially these first months of the school year and to know that she'd done nothing to help. She reached over and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder when he came to a stop, looking down at the table.

"So yeah...That's about it." Harry felt worn out, worn and a bit sick. These were not pleasant memories to think about or relive and rehash them like this in front of reporters was even worse. He could still see Cedric's unseeing eyes staring up at him and his spirit begging Harry to take his body home. The weight of Hermione's hand on his shoulder was welcome and familiar, it grounded him and kept him from getting lost in the tale he had just told. "Thank you for listening."

The reporters, even Rita, were all looking at him in an odd mixture of sympathy and curiosity. Rita pursed her lips and asked. "Why tell us now? Why not when the rumors first started?"

"Because...I guess back then I still had faith. Faith that the Ministry would do the right thing, tell the truth and protect the people they claim to care about by letting them know what was going on and let them prepare themselves." Harry caught her gaze. "I finally realized that they wouldn't, that if something would be done I'd have to do it on my own. I had to get the truth out there."

The other reporters nearly went into spasms of joy even as Skeeter nodded. If there was anything the public loved more than a scandal it was a wrongfully maligned hero who remained the people's champion. This story would have the presses spinning non-stop to keep up with demand for it.

Hermione glanced at the pub clock and then back to the reporters. "If no one has any other questions," she paused, her gaze almost daring someone to ask for more and get a hex for their trouble, "we all need to get going. We students need to pick up some school supplies."

Though they appeared reluctant, the reporters packed up and left at the clear dismissal knowing that if they didn't the Three Broomsticks' owner would throw them out and ban them and no one wanted that as no one made better butterbeer.

Hermione sat back and sighed. "Well that's done then isn't it. Only thing to do now is wait and hope it does some good."

"By Merlin yes, I would hate to have done this for nothing." Harry ran his hand through his hair, feeling nothing but thankful that it was finally over.

"It will do some good." Luna nodded. "It will make people open their eyes and question things. Even those who won't believe you will still read it and ask themselves what's right. It will force the Ministry's hand to do something." She smiled at them and leaned against Neville for a second. "I need to get going too, Papa would hate being out scooped."

Neville smiled, reached into his robe and pulled out a Blue Bell Tunicate Flower, handing it to her. "Be safe then."

Luna smiled back, her smile turning tender as she watched the dark haired Gryffindor. "Thank you, you stay safe too." She took the flower and placed it in her hair, where it rested against her lady bug hair pins. She gathered her things and got up from the table. "I'll see you back at school."

Harry waved at the pale girl as she left and took another sip of his butterbeer. "So Neville, you and Luna?"

The other boy blushed a bit but nodded. "She's great isn't she?"

Hermione was gawking a bit. "But...you...you're so _grounded_ and she...she's so..._Luna_!"

Neville tilted his head. "And I like Luna. I'm too 'grounded', I fade into the dirt. Luna, she shines, just like her name and makes me feel like it's okay to sprout up and show my own colors."

"I think it's fantastic." Harry said smiling. "She lifts you up and you keep her from floating right out into space, a perfect match. I'm really happy for you." He was happy and just a little bit envious. Harry longed to find someone like that too, someone that made him feel like Neville felt.

Hermione was still somewhat confused but she muttered something about Newtonian physics and shrugged. "Well so long as you're happy that's all that matters I suppose." Her logic circuits still a little fuzzy, she stood up. "Well let's go to Honeydukes before Ron spends his life savings?"

Harry got up too. "Yeah, I hope he's still there." He wasn't sure Ron had actually waited for them, not now when he wasn't very happy with them. "Do you want to join us Neville? Some Honeydukes and Zonko's before we return to Hogwarts."

The quiet boy nodded and went to follow them. "Sure. I've been wanting to pick up some sugar quills and Every Flavor Beans."

Smiling Harry lead the way out of Three Broomsticks.

Ron was still at Honeydukes, he had gone through their shelves three times over and carried a not so small bag of goodies. How long could the interview take? Ron was getting bored and thought about going to find his brothers, most likely they would be in Zonko's, peddling their stuff.

"Oh good, you're still here." Hermione came over and poked at his bag. "How much of your savings did you kill?"

"Knuts well spent." Ron replied clutching his bag, this would feed his sugar addiction for quite some time. "So finally done yeah?" He folded his lanky body away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Hi Nev, how's it going?"

Harry stifled a sigh. Ron was still pouting then.

Neville blinked, noticing the undercurrents between the three friends, but didn't comment on it. "Good. How about you Ron?"

"Just dandy." Ron said with a glance over at his two best friends. "So what have you been up to lately, haven't seen you around the common room...You still owe me that chess game you know." He wrapped a long arm around Neville's shoulder.

"Okay, any ideas on how to deal with tall, red and pissed?" Harry leaned in close and whispered to Hermione.

She lifted a shoulder. "Just time really and...well Neville is actually rather good at soothing wild tempers."

Neville gave Ron a small smile. "I've been spending a lot of time in the courtyard and greenhouses with Luna so I haven't been round as much as usual but name the time and place for the game and I'll show up."

"Luna eh? Then I understand about not having time." Ron chuckled. "Birds triumph Chess any day mate...Any day."

Hermione groaned in disgust. "He's such a dog."

"That he is." Harry agreed with a fond grin on his face. "He's never pretended otherwise, and at least he's smiling." Harry grabbed some sugar quills, and chocolate frogs, he needed to replenish his sugar stash too since he never could manage to keep it hidden from Ron.

"True. Still the girl who finally gets him leashed will have my undying gratitude." Hermione pondered the shelves, picked up a few bars of regular chocolate, a bag of Bertie Botts, and then put a full two dozen chocolate frogs in her basket before heading to the counter. She had them put the frogs in a separate bag from the other treats then called out to the redhead. "Ron catch!" She tossed the bag of chocolate frogs to him, an unspoken peace offering and apology.

A freckled, long fingered hand came up and snatched the bag in the air and Ron peered into it curiously. He couldn't help the small smile that spread over his features at the sight of his favorite treat. "Cheers." He said simply but his eyes weren't hard and hurt when he looked at Hermione. "So then Nev, how far have you gotten with Luna then?"

"We'll be alright...If Neville doesn't clock him." Harry paid for his sweets and joined Hermione.

The girl tilted her head at the narrow-eyed look on Neville's face and pursed her lips. "You know I'd bet more on Neville giving Ron a plant that numbs his tastebuds for a while instead of outright punching him."

The quiet Gryffindor continued to give Ron a glare, that coming from sweet, shy, gentle Neville had the redhead shrinking a bit. "I _like _Luna, a lot Ron."

Ron backed off. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean any disrespect. Good for you." He held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. Ron didn't fancy getting on Neville's wrong side.

Neville's dark expression dropped and he smiled again. "Apology accepted."

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at Neville's quick change and she nodded, her mind finally wrapping around him being with Luna. Yes, if that was what brought about the change in the quiet boy then they were good together, no matter their differences. She sighed and looked to the school. Tomorrow was bound to be hectic once the papers were delivered and she knew Harry wasn't looking forward to it. With luck though people wouldn't be too unbearable and maybe Dean and Seamus would yank their heads out of their asses.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _One more chapter posted and slowly things are beginning to happen. Thank you kindly for reading, if you have the time we'd be ecstatic to hear what you think. Have a wonderful and safe New Year Weekend. See you next year._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Sexual assault, mentions of Goyle and Crabbe skeeving on young girls, Pansy shown to be extremely human, pissed off Draco and Snape, Mione comforting Draco.

**AN** – _Once again it's time for a new chapter. Just as always we are more than grateful for all the feedback we're getting. It makes us feel like Queens of the universe and makes us want to pump those chapter out there. Thank you!_

_Please enjoy and don't worry, Snape **will** show up again before too long._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Eight._**

Pansy clipped along towards the courtyard after classes having just finished escorting the final group of first year Slytherin girls to the common room to help them avoid Crabbe and Goyle once more. Those two were getting frighteningly persistent in their attempts to corner first year girls. She'd actually warned the prefects of other houses about them too since no first year deserved the two hulks' attentions in her opinion. It sucked time away from her studies though and that was an irritation. She sighed as she rounded a corner then shrieked as someone grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall. A big, sweaty hand clapped over her mouth and her wide eyes took in Goyle scowling down at her and Crabbe just behind his shoulder.

"You've been ruining our fun Pansy."

"So we'll just have fun with you instead."

Cold fear slipped down her spine at the intent in their eyes and she began struggling, trying to get away.

Ron walked the halls, sucking on a sugar quill he had nicked from Harry. His temper had mostly cooled off and he had all but forgiven Hermione and Harry but he still felt a bit alienated, it hurt not to be trusted, to not even be considered. It hurt more than he would have expected it to. He still found it hard to believe that Malfoy would just switch sides like that without an ulterior motive, Malfoy was a git and Ron couldn't honestly see him as anything but.

He turned a corner and saw the backs of Crabbe and Goyle. 'Great, who'd let the monkeys off their leashes?' Ron was just about to turn on his heel and walk in the other direction when he saw that they were holding someone pressed up against the wall, someone who was struggling to get away. He caught a glimpse of torn clothing and saw red.

Not even thinking Ron pulled out his wand and stalked over to them. "Oi, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He zapped Crabbe with the Levicorpus spell and kicked Goyle in the back of his knee.

Goyle stumbled to the ground but turned with a snarl and wand drawn to curse the git interrupting them only to freeze as he was hit by the Body-Bind curse.

Pansy collapsed against the wall, shaking and barely registering that she'd been released. She clutched at her torn robe and shirt, trying to cover back up. Her sight was blurry with tears and she blinked rapidly trying to see who'd just helped her.

Ron pulled off his robes and wrapped them around the shaking girl. "Hey it's okay, they can't hurt you now." He kicked Goyle's bound body again just because he could. He was really surprised that it was the queen bitch herself that the gorillas had attacked and suddenly she didn't look very evil, she looked tiny and broken. "Are you alright?"

The tears finally spilled over from her dark blue eyes, clearing her vision just long enough to see her rescuer. "W-Weasley?" She'd just been saved from her own housemates by a Gryffindor she'd mocked and helped torment dozens of times. A boy who had every reason to hate her was being kind and concerned. A hysterical laugh bubbled up from her throat as her world turned a bit on its axis but it was soon cut off by a sob and she grabbed his shirt, burying her face against his chest and just began crying.

He startled a bit, having Parkinson clinging to his shirt, wetting it through with tears. It was just so unexpected. He wondered why Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her like that in the first place, not only was it a horrible thing to do but she was one of their own. Not really knowing how to handle the crying girl clinging to him Ron just acted on instinct. Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, just rocking her and letting her cry. "Shhh, it's okay...Shhhh."

She fell into hiccupping sobs, still shaking and clung tighter to the redhead. Her pride normally would be hissing and spitting at her being seen so weak but her sense of betrayal and need for comfort overrode it. Slowly she began to run dry and calm down reduced to small sniffles and she released his shirt, pulling back a bit and rubbing at her eyes with the soft, worn robe that he'd draped around her. She blinked damply up at him and gave a great sniffle before speaking quietly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, anyone would have done the same" Ron looked at her, producing a wrinkled but clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "And these pigs...Well they should be flogged and quartered." He made a disgusted face at the bound Slytherins. "We need to go and tell Snape and the headmaster, they need to be told so that the monkeys will be punished."

She nodded and let him help her to her feet and drew his robe closer around herself with as much dignity as she had, stiffening her shoulders. "Right. Professor Snape first, he'll make sure they stay put." She stooped and picked up her wand flicking a warning on the wall for any passing Slytherin. 'Leave them where they are or deal with me. Parkinson.' She looked back at the Gryffindor. "Let's go."

He had to admire her guts, to calm down so quickly, at least on the outside. "Yes ma'am, just lead the way." Ron saluted her but walked right next to her, close enough so that she would know he was there for her. Ron wanted to ask her what had happened there, why Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her but he figured it wasn't the right time. Even though Pansy's back was ramrod straight Ron could still see a slight tremble and so he kept his mouth shut for once, content to walk next to her and make sure she would be alright.

Snape was in his office with Draco, the both of them using the time to gleefully savage the first year's potion essays with red ink, unless they were idiot Gryffindors who wrote with red ink, then green was used. A soft knock at the door broke his concentration and he called out an irritable, "Come in."

Pansy, grateful that the redhead had stayed close to her the entire way as she felt like she was about to fall down to the floor again at any time, opened the door slowly, her hand trembling just a bit as she tried to keep control of herself. Most of the students of the other houses feared Snape's office but a Slytherin knew that it could be a sanctuary and the man presiding over it would go to the wall and over it for them and knowing the safety that lay within made it all the harder to maintain her dignity beneath the almost crushing relief. She stepped in, eyes wide as she spotted Draco, Weasley coming in with her and shutting the door, and cleared her throat. "P-Professor."

The man looked up in concern at the soft, almost hesitant voice of one of his snakes and his correcting quill immediately dropped to his desk and he was up and heading towards her in swift strides. "Miss Parkinson, what's happened?"

Draco was on his feet in a flash. He took in the tear tracks on her face and the way she was clutching the black and red robes closer to her. Without a thought he pushed past both Snape and the Weasel and cupped her cheek. "What happened Pans? Who did this to you?" Draco's voice was calm and low but his eyes promised death.

She shuddered and reached up to clutch his wrist, letting the touch of Slytherin family anchor her. "I-It was Crabbe and Goyle. They...they ambushed me because I've been keeping the first years safe from them, you know how they've been looking at them and trying to corner them, and if Weasley hadn't come along and stopped them they would have...have..." her voice squeaked to a halt as her shaking returned, the borrowed Gryffindor robe sliding off her with the force of her shakes and revealing her torn clothes and the scratches and bruises her own housemates had put on her in their assault.

Snape's eyes blazed with a cold fury at the evidence of a betrayal of such magnitude within his house and he snapped off the names of two house elves, giving them orders. One to find McGonagall and have her take Crabbe and Goyle into custody and the other to find the two boys and make sure they remained where they were until McGonagall had them in hand. Orders given, he went to his potions cabinet and retrieved a Calming Draught for Pansy.

"They are dead." Draco still spoke in the same calm tone of voice. "You cannot stop me." He turned to Snape, silver eyes gleaming. "I will see them hurt and I will see them dead." Draco bent down and picked up Weasley's robes, once again wrapping it around Pansy, not being able to look at her ripped clothes and bruised skin. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll take care of this Pans, you just drink the potion here and get some rest. They will never be allowed near you again."

Ron watched it all in silence, felt a bit like he was intruding on something very private. At the same time something fell into place inside of him as he watched Parkinson being fussed over. Slytherin's were just people too, not big bad followers of the darkness but just people. Ron felt ashamed that it had taken something like this to really drive the point home to him. He had always considered himself a good person but now he could see that he had misconceptions and was filled with prejudice too. He promised himself that he would change though.

Snape laid a restraining hand on his godson's shoulder, "They will be dealt with Draco, but not by you. It is my duty as Head of House to see to them and there are worse fates than death." His blazing black eyes promised that Crabbe and Goyle would most certainly face such a fate at his hand. "For now, and I am sorry to have to ask for the details Pansy, I need to know everything about why they attacked you and what they did."

Pansy leaned into her house brother and nodded, gathering strength from the family she'd been gifted with on entry to Slytherin. "I know." She cut a glance over to the redhead who'd saved her. "I...I'd like Weasley to stay, please."

Snape was surprised, knowing how the little house queen hated to show weakness in front of anyone from another house, but nodded. "I'll need his witness statement as well anyway."

She sighed and began telling her Head of House about the two hulks' actions towards the first years and how she'd set about keeping the younger girls safe. She was well aware of the Professor's expression darkening and she swore she head something crack when she reached the assault on her and how they'd declared that they'd be getting their 'fun' from her. She knew she heard a growl from Draco and, surprisingly, from Weasley as well.

"You've done a great job, trying to look out for the first years." To everyone's surprise it's Ron who speaks up. "They are only twelve for Merlin's sake, wee kids. The reason those arses turned on you is because you were a threat, they went after you because you're strong."

Draco looked at the redhead with reluctant respect. "Weasley's right, you've done great and they will pay."

Snape nodded. "Yes, they will." He retrieved the dicta-quill that had taken down her account and handed the parchment to her, along with a tiny thimbleful of a potion and a stick pin. "You know the confirmation signature procedure."

She nodded and took the items, pricking her finger so a drop of blood fell into the thimble then, taking the quill her professor handed her and dipping it in the potion, she signed her name on the parchment, sealing her account as accurately recorded.

Snape vanished the potion and quill, took the parchment back and looked at his godson. "Draco, take Pansy back to her quarters. She needs to rest." His gaze was stern and insistent. It informed Draco that he would deal with this in the utmost Slytherin way.

Draco nodded and put his arms around Pansy. "Let's go Pans, you need to rest, pamper yourself a bit."

"Um, yeah. Take care Parkinson." Ron shuffled a bit, he was glad that Pansy would get a chance to rest but he was less than thrilled to be left alone with Snape to give his witness statement. Hopefully it would be quick and he could get out of there.

She tossed the redhead a brief, soft look. "Thanks Weasley." Then she let Draco shepherd her out of the office, towards the Slytherin dorms.

Snape studied Ron for a silent minute. "Mr. Weasley," the slight jump the teen gave would normally please the professor but at the moment his thoughts were not on tormenting bad potions students, "while I realize that it was likely a Gryffindor-ish or more accurately, considering your family, a Weasley-ish thing to do, I would still like to thank you for helping Miss Parkinson and your...nobility will be reflected in house points as I am not about to make your potions class easier."

"Err...Sir." Ron wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his threadbare uniform trousers. "You know I'm all about points usually but this, this is not something I should be rewarded for. It was the right thing to do, it's as simple as that." Ron didn't feel comfortable taking advantage of helping someone like that. It felt greedy and wrong.

"Merlin spare me from Gryffindor nobility," he pointed at the redhead, "Weasley no matter what you may think there are many, even in your own house, who would have run away or thought that Miss Parkinson was getting her comeuppance and so would not lift so much as their voice in aid of her. I do know what the other houses think of my Slytherins, especially the most visible ones. Many would have passed by but you did not and, as much...disdain as I hold for Gryffindor sensibilities, I am grateful that for once one of your ilk was there and chose to do the right thing so your house will receive the points if not from me than I can assure you McGonagall will assign them."

The infamous dungeon bat professor drew himself up. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I would like you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office. Knowing Minerva she already has the two little toads there and is awaiting an explanation. In the interest of expediency, I would prefer your part of the tale to be told once, recorded under Dumbledore's purview, and settled so that Crabbe and Goyle can be dealt with." A brief flash of fury lit Snape's eyes at the thought of the two house traitors.

"Yes Professor." Ron agreed and followed Snape out of his office, it was rather sad and not a testament to his Gryffindor pride but Ron was happy that he wouldn't be alone with Snape for much longer. The Potions Master scared the living crap out of him. Ron couldn't fathom how Harry could spend hours almost every night in the other's company. "Just one more thing Professor...No one deserves what happened to Parkinson, no matter which house they belong to or what their reputation is. No one deserves that."

Snape glanced back briefly at the redhead and nodded. "Remember that Weasley, for the rest of your life, remember that and continue to hold that opinion." Then he resumed his stalk towards the Headmaster's office. He had two little rats to flay alive.

**~oOo~**

Nothing in this world could have shocked Blaise Zabini more than seeing their hard-as-nails, confidant Pansy being brought into the common room by a hovering Draco, clutching a Gryffindor robe around herself, and almost shaking. He surged to his feet to storm over, even as Draco passed her into the hands of Milicent and a few other girls. The girls swept her to the dorm and he approached Draco. "What happened?"

His imperious demand for answers was met with an icy controlled explanation that had the normally unaffected Blaise's blood boiling. "Those traitors." His jaw flexed in anger. "Snape will deal with them, better than we could right now, but I'd still like a few minutes alone with them."

"You're not alone." Draco answered him. "If I didn't know Snape and that he will make those maggots wish they were never born I would throw all rules aside and go after them myself." Draco's body was tense with barely controlled rage. "What we need to do now is make sure that no one in this house thinks that they could ever get away with this kind of behavior."

Blaise nodded slowly. "Tonight, a house meeting. Think Pansy will be up to it?"

"She will be up for it, Pans is strong. Actually she would probably be there even if she didn't feel up to it, we'll look out for her." Draco started to pace. "I think it's time to remind the snakelings how things are done in this house."

Another nod from the dark skinned wizard. "Slytherin is family, family stands together, betray that and face the worst consequences a Slytherin can devise."

Draco gave a sharp nod. "Precisely." He continued to pace, trying to push the anger down, nothing would be solved by him exploding.

Blaise, by contrast, went back to sit in one of the large wingback chairs. He was still, forcing his anger over the betrayal by two of their own into a small corner and icing it over. "Draco, go for a fly, pick a fight with Potter, or write your mum. I'll start on plans for tonight."

"As tempting as a fight with Potter sounds right now I think I'll go with the flying option." Flying always did make Draco feel better; it was amazing how well Blaise knew him. "I'll be back in an hour." Draco walked up to the dorm room, changing his robes for a thicker cloak and pulling on smooth leather gloves. He grabbed his broomstick and headed outside.

**~oOo~**

Hermione looked up from where she was helping Harry rearrange his DADA teaching schedule some as she heard the portrait swing open and Ron came into the common room. Most everyone else was roaming the halls, putting off homework until later that night so they had a quiet corner all to themselves. She caught sight of an odd expression on her friends face and frowned. "Ron?"

Looking up at them Ron walked over and sunk into a chair, running his hands through his hair. "I've been a downright fool haven't I?" Ron heaved a sigh. "I couldn't see how bad things had gotten, even here at Hogwarts. I caught Goyle and Crabbe attacking Parkinson...Really attacking her, hurting her."

Hermione frowned, her inner crusader already starting to pick up its banner. "They were beating her?"

"Worse." Ron looked disgusted. "Apparently they were having fun with her because she'd had the balls to stop them from going after the first year girls."

The girl gasped, one hand going to her mouth, eyes wide in horror. Her other hand went to her friend, grasping his arm gently. "Oh Ron, did...did they..." She couldn't finish. Rape was a horror and no matter how horrid Parkinson had been over the years, she didn't deserve it.

Ron shook his head. "No, thank Merlin. They didn't have time, I got there in time but still...It shouldn't have happened at all." Ron could still see the strong and ballsy Parkinson shaking with fear and it made him sick to his stomach.

Her hand moved up to stroke though his hair. "Thank goodness you were there. Sweet Merlin I can only imagine how she must be feeling, her own housemates." Her eyes lit with anger. "I hope they get expelled then handed over gift-wrapped to Aragog."

"I really don't think you need to worry. Snape's in charge of their punishment and even Malfoy who called for death quite loudly bowed to Snape's skill in coming up with punishments." Ron leaned in to her touch before pulling away and resting his head against the back of the chair.

"I think expulsion will be the last of their worries if Snape is in charge." Harry spoke quietly. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. Despite everything, even what had happened last year with the fake Moody and the Triwizard tournament he had always thought of Hogwarts as a safe haven, he'd thought of it as home and seeing evil creep inside its walls like this...It was difficult. "It looks as if things are happening faster than I would have thought though. Crabbe and Goyle must have been quite sure that they would be protected to have the guts to behave this way."

Hermione nodded. "They won't be though. From what I've heard from Malfoy during the tutoring lessons, Slytherin isn't quite like the other houses in relationship with each other's housemates. We make small close knit groups of friends in house that become like family and the house as a whole is a wide web of friends who will back us in regards to house matters. Slytherin, the whole house is considered family. Not just friends but family, as close to each other as a pack of wolves would be. They're unified on every front, just like the Weasley's always have been. This...what Crabbe and Goyle have done goes against Slytherin precepts at their very core. Every single member of the Slytherin house will be calling for their heads. They attacked one of their own, not only that but they've been going after the young ones of their own, they won't be considered Slytherins anymore. And Snape," she shivered, "well look how he is when his snakes are involved in a fight with a Gryffindor, can you imagine just how much worse he'll be with this?"

"I really can't find any sort of pity for them, in my book they deserve everything they get." Ron's tone was dry and Harry nodded.

"Yeah this is an occasion where I really hope Snape will do his worse." He agreed. Harry felt bad for Snape too, no matter what it had to hurt that it was students from his own house who had done this to one of their own. It was clear that Snape truly cared for each and every one of his snakes.

The girl nodded in agreement and looked out the window, blinking at a silver and green blur she saw zipping through the air. "I'm sure he will." She got to her feet and went to give Ron a peck on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Ron. I know you were just being you but I'm proud that you helped her." She straightened. "I need to go grab something from the library. I'll see you two at dinner."

She bustled to the entrance and slipped through before they could answer, leaving them to exchange shrugs.

Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch and settled down on one of the ground stands to watch Draco Malfoy perform the same kind of risky aerial maneuvers Harry often did when he was upset. She wasn't entirely sure what Draco's relationship with Pansy was but she did know he cared a great deal about her so this must be eating him up.

Draco was rising so high that spots of color danced behind his eyes before he dove down like a missile, straightening out the broom only before he touched the ground. It was silly and stupid but Draco needed to let out his frustrations somehow and at least flying was something he could control fully. On one of his dives he noticed a splash of brown and he maneuvered the broom to the ground. "Not often one sees you out here Granger." He swung a long leg over the side of the broom and walked over to the stands where Hermione was sitting.

"I come out for the games Gryffindor plays or sometimes when Ron and Harry decide that flying like reckless monkeys is a good idea. Someone should be there in case they do something stupid and need medical assistance." Her face tilted up to look at his.

"Well that might be true for the sea monkeys usually attached to your hips but if you know how to fly you don't need supervision." Draco put his hand to his mouth and started to pull off his gloves with his teeth.

Normally she'd have leaped to Harry's defense because she knew Malfoy was aware that Harry was a better flyer just by natural talent but this time she remained silent. Besides Ron would have fallen off a broom and Harry would have pulled a thousand muscles to save him so Draco had a bit of a point since if one went down they both did. She watched as Malfoy pulled on his gloves with those perfect white teeth. She tucked a bit of wild frizz back behind her ear. "How's Pansy?"

Draco's eyes flashed. "She's a trooper, she'll be okay...She has to be." Draco didn't know what he would do without Pansy, before now he had never realized how much he relied on her, her humor and sharp wit. He leaned the broom against the railing and climbed over to sit down next to her. "We're going to have a house wide meeting later but I needed to get rid of some...Excess energy."

She nodded and reached over to brush her fingertips across the back of his hand in a brief, comforting touch. "Harry does that. After the tournament last year Ron and I worried he might never get out of the sky, must be a Seeker thing." She fiddled with the end of her scarf. "I'm sure Pansy will be fine, she really doesn't have the patience to do anything else but get back on the broom I don't think."

"You're right, she's strong and strong-willed." Draco nodded feeling just a little bit better. Strangely enough the bushy haired brunette next to him had a more calming presence on him than hours worth of flying. "It's just...I should have seen it coming. Crabbe and Goyle, I'm probably the one who knows them best but I couldn't imagine that they would do something like this and I should have. I should have known what they were capable of and I should have stopped it from happening before it did."

Her hand whipped up and whacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Now you get that kind of idiot thinking out of your head right now Draco Malfoy. I am going to tell you something that I have to tell Harry more times than I like to. You are not responsible for the actions of others. Whether for good or ill every person is responsible for their own actions unless they're under the bloody Imperious Curse." If she'd been standing it was practically certain her hands would have been on her hips and in full eye-blazing lecture mode. "You've known them since you were a teeny tiny prat and I would imagine that Pansy has known them for nearly the same amount of time, no matter how stupidly foul they've been to every other person in this school they'd never attacked either of you before so you had no reason to think that they, fellow Slytherins, would assault one of their own that they've know for so long like that." She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a stern scowl. "I had best never hear you blaming yourself like that again or I'll...I'll turn you back into a bloody ferret until you come to your senses."

Draco couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. She was just so stern and earnest. "Oh Granger, you are absolutely brilliant, you know that?...Teeny tiny prat." He reached out and pulled on a lock of her hair, still chuckling. "Thank you though, I needed to hear that and since I really don't want to experience ferret form again I will do my best not to blame myself."

She felt her cheeks heat from the compliment and the little tug on her hair and cleared her throat, giving a sharp nod. "See that you don't." Her hands moved to straighten her long skirt. "You made a pretty ferret but you're a much better human than ferret."

"Well, thank you for thinking so." This time it was Draco who flushed lightly and he fiddled with the gloves in his lap. "Being subjected to a firsthand tour of the insides of Crabbe's trousers was enough to scar me for life I'll tell you." And the smile slipped again when Draco remembered that his memories with Crabbe and Goyle would never be the same again, he couldn't think of anything without remembering what they had done now.

She reached over and this time took his hand rather than just brushing her fingers across the back. It was silent comfort as she knew there was nothing she could say to soothe the ragged edges of a sundered trust and friendship.

He took a hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and felt her warmth seeping into his bones which seemed to have been frozen to the core. For a while Draco simply sat there, accepting the silent comfort from a girl he had been nothing but horrid to for years. Draco was both grateful and humbled by her ability to forgive. "Thank you." He said softly, not having any other words to offer.

Her lips curved up softly and she spoke just as quietly as he had. "You're welcome."

**_To be continued…_**

AN - _Another chapter over and done with. Yes, yes we know, you're all clamoring to know when we'll have some more Snape/Harry interaction, next chapter we promise._ _Thank you so, so much for reading and please leave a little comment and tell us what you think. See you next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** A bit of Snape and Harry interaction in this one, where they reach a little more understanding, some more Draco and Hermione.

**AN** – _New year and new chapters. We know that some of you think the Snarry is coming along too slowly but we promise it's coming. This story simply follows more than two characters. Thank you a million times over for the comments. We love each and every one of them._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Nine._**

Once again Harry was making his way down to the dungeons, it had become a very familiar path and Harry was certain he would find his way with his eyes closed by now. He got to the door, knocked and stepped inside. "Professor?" Harry called out but the study seemed empty. This wasn't unusual; Snape often had matters to tend to before he had time for Harry. He placed his bag on the floor and looked around the study, seeing a bowl with strange markings that had never been out before. Harry did recognize it as a Pensieve though it wasn't as large or ornate as the one in Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked closer, just to look at the markings on the outside of the bowl. He wanted to see if there was something he recognized when he tripped on a forgotten cauldron and went face first in to the Pensieve, his last thoughts before being sucked into the memories were that this sort of thing always happened to him.

Snape clipped down the halls, scowling mightily at the _mess _that was his robes. It was simply his luck that he had a twit stupid enough to actually test a Regurgitation Potion on themselves just as he passed by. He flung open the door to his office, his gaze still on his outer robes so as to vanish them. Once he'd removed the black, outer vomit soaked robes he looked up and felt his blood run cold at the sight of Potter's face in his Pensieve. He stormed over and found himself stumbling over a cauldron he'd left there. He righted himself before he fell into the teen's back and logic poked it's cool head in, telling him that the youth had likely not poked his nose in to the Pensieve on purpose. It didn't make him any less furious that Potter was witnessing some of his worst childhood memories but it tempered it just enough that all he did was yank the younger male out of the Pensieve and shoved him towards a stool, scowling mightily before barking, "Sit!"

Harry followed the order without protest, his mind still whirring and recoiling from what he had seen. He didn't want it to be true but there was no lying in a Pensieve. His father, the unknown man that he had always thought of as a hero had been a bloody git. A bully that got off on causing others pain, laughing at their humiliation. Not only that but James' friends had been the same. Sirius...Even Remus hadn't done anything to stop him. Harry felt lost; everything he thought he knew was wrong and now he didn't know who to trust or what to think. It was weird and probably stupid but it felt like being orphaned all over again.

Snape went into his inner chambers to change quickly, even his inner robes were a bit...damp, and to give him just enough time to chain his temper enough to keep it from exploding. For a moment, a single brief moment, he'd once again super-imposed James' face over Harry's and almost let loose his fury until the stricken look in the youth's eyes had kept all the vile words in his throat. He dearly wished that James Potter was still living, if only for the opportunity to confront him and let loose all the venom in his soul on the bloody bastard. But his old tormentor was six feet under, he was barred from letting loose on Black and Lupin, and the only other target was an innocent teenager who'd been tormented enough.

He swept back into the room and went to a cabinet, pulling out a Calming Draught and handing it to Potter before he got a glass of firewhiskey for himself.

Taking the draught Harry downed it in one, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on his own feet. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing that could make the past better but at least now Harry understood Snape's hatred. He was a mirror image of a man that had tormented him.

Snape downed the shot of liquor, the burn sliding down his throat smoothly and cooling the fire of his temper. He set the glass down. "So, now you know." He met Harry's vivid green eyes steadily. "I hated your father; I still hate him and will likely go to my grave hating him as it is rather impossible for me to bring him back from the dead simply to hex him to Asia."

"Now I know." Harry agreed solemnly. "Though I wish I didn't. I'm sorry to say that and I do understand how you feel." Harry faltered still not knowing what to say. "I know it's only empty words but I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what they did."

Snape poured another glass of firewhiskey, rather surprised that his hand did not shake. "Words are never empty so long as there is emotion behind them." That was as close as Snape would get to telling Harry he appreciated the sentiment. "That, Harry, is something to keep in mind whether in mere conversation or magical spells. Some spells will only work if you _mean _them while all others only get stronger the more you mean them." He downed the second glass and vanished it along with the decanter. "I am sorry as well," his dark eyes spoke of sincerity, "that you saw that. I may have hated him but you should not have had to see him at his worst."

"And was that his worst?" Somehow Harry doubted it; it seemed more like any other day, just a way to amuse themselves to Harry. "It was probably a good thing though, it's better to know the truth than to walk around in a fantasy, thinking my father was larger than life...And kinder too." Harry still looked heartbroken but he meant what he said, no matter how much it hurt he'd rather know that to live in a lie.

"Hm." Silence stretched between them. Snape no longer felt up to conducting the Occlumency lesson and he somehow doubted Harry would be up to it either. He certainly was not about to inform the boy about the worst his father had done but perhaps he could soften the bad with a somewhat...good moment. "He did save my life once, though that may have been more for Lupin than I, when I was...directed to the Shack one full moon. It didn't particularly make me want to hex him less I simply ceased creating spells designed specifically for hexing James Potter."

"Hm, I can only imagine who directed you to the shack to begin with." It didn't make Harry feel much better but he recognized and appreciated the effort. "For the first time I'm very happy to be my own person, that we're not destined to become our parents." Harry directed a small smile Snape's way. "Did you really do that? Create spells to hex da...James? It's sort of cool."

A dark brow rose. "I did. I may tell you about it, possibly, sometime in the future." He stood up. "I don't think either one of us are up to the lesson today do you?"

"No, no I don't think we are." Harry agreed softly. "I should go yeah?" He got up to, gathering his bag and feeling the way the calming draught soothed his insides, leaving him warm and unworried.

The professor nodded. "I suggest you fire-call your godfather. No matter what he and your father did to me, he loves you. The only thing that has changed is you know that they both are very human with all the failings of."

Harry nodded in reply. He could see the reasoning of it and even though he was sorely disappointed in Sirius he still loved him too, he always would. "I suppose you are right." Harry bowed his head to the Potions Master. "I apologize for seeing things that weren't meant for me, I swear I wasn't nosy on purpose. Goodnight Sir."

Snape nodded. "I know you weren't. Goodnight."

Nodding again Harry walked out, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts. Harry thought about going back to the common room but he wouldn't be missed yet and Snape had suggested that he'd talk to his godfather so instead he made his way to the fifth floor and the Room of Requirements, there he would be alone and safe to call on Sirius. A fire was already burning merrily in the large fireplace and Harry grabbed the floo powder, tossing it into the flames as he called on Grimmauld place.

Sirius heard the fire call and just about lunged to answer. Narcissa was driving him demented with cleaning, shifting things around, and restoring the house. He needed a distraction. His eyes lit with pleasure when he saw his godson. "Harry! Great to see you, I'm losing my mind here."

"Hi Sirius." Harry's smile was tight as he sat cross-legged in front of the fire. He drank in the other man's features, trying to fit them together with the arrogant youth who had been a bully alongside of James Potter. "What's making you nutters then?"

"Narcissa." He ran a hand over his face. "She's a madwoman, at least when it comes to 'restoring' Grimmauld place. My mother's portrait adores her by the way." A shake of the shaggy head gave Sirius' clear opinion of that. "So does Kreacher but that's no problem, he does as she likes."

"Well to be honest the house needs plenty of cleaning up, it looks as shite. And if your mother adores lady Malfoy then at least she might cease her screeching for a while. I'm sorry but it doesn't sound so bad." Harry smirked, feeling the old love for Sirius rise up in him like a wave. So his godfather wasn't perfect, nobody was. Harry felt grateful that Snape had suggested he'd fire call him, it helped a long way in feeling better.

The animagus pouted. "Traitor." It was a clear tease. "So how's things there? Cissy's boy alright?"

"Mmm, Malfoy's fine. Pissed enough to spit nails but fine. There was an _incident _within the Slytherin house but Snape will handle it." Harry rested his chin in his hand, feeling comfortable just sitting there speaking to Sirius.

Sirius whistled through his teeth. "Within Slytherin? Oh yeah the greasy git will probably flog the culprit."

"Don't call him that." Harry's brows furrowed. "Just...don't. And I think he can come up with worse punishments then flogging, punishments that lasts longer too. Snape's a firm believer in making the punishment fit the crime."

The man frowned a bit, he'd noted the slight strain on his godson's face at first but put it down to daily stresses, now he wasn't so sure. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I saw you Sirius, I saw you all, the way you acted when you were in school...Why?" Harry's tone was quiet and he looked at Sirius searchingly. "You of all people should have known better."

The animagus winced. "That was...a long time ago Harry. We were all very young and a bit drunk on our own power then. I'm not going to make any excuses, there aren't any. We were wrong and we were right gits. Snape got the brunt because; I think, we were jealous, me and James."

"Jealous? Of what?" Harry asked. "What possible reason could there have been to be that cruel, even if you were jealous?"

"He was bloody brilliant Harry, by fifth year he was coming up with his own spells and they worked. He was nosy, always poking around into stuff that everyone else thought would be better left alone and he never, never got caught. Even the Marauders got caught every once in a while. At least that's why I was jealous. Your dad...er well." Sirius's face was sheepish. "He was jealous because he liked your mum but she thought James was too big a git to bother with for most of our Hogwarts career. Snape though, she was Snape's friend. They were real close and James wanted her to look at him with even half the fondness she did Snape. It doesn't excuse him but I'll tell you Harry, teenage hormones make a guy do some crazy and sometime bad things when he wants someone he can't have."

"I suppose." Harry conceded. "I'm just so disappointed, I know I don't have a right to be but I am. All those stories you told me, it all feel like lies now." To his utter embarrassment Harry felt himself tear up. He was sixteen years old for goodness sake and he wasn't supposed to cry over things like this. The world was hard and disappointing; Harry knew that better than anyone.

"Harry, we were bullies to Snape, I'm not going to lie about that, but I didn't lie to you about the rest either. I just didn't tell you the bad. I didn't want you to see your dad in a bad light. He was my best friend and he loved you and your mother more than anything. Round about seventh year when he became Head Boy, James stopped being such a git and since he and Lily had to work together as Head Boy and Girl she got to see him in a better light. Things just sort of went well for them from there."

Nodding Harry quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I get it Sirius, I do. Besides it's in the past, nothing to be done and no way to change it." Harry sighed. "Please, stop calling Snape names though, I ask that of you. I understand that you will never get along, much less like each other but believe it or not he's been of great help to me here."

The canine animagus wrinkled his nose but nodded. "Alright pup, for you I'll stick to calling him Snape. Now, had any fun lately? How are those brilliant twins? They do my prankster heart good."

Relaxing his tense shoulders Harry laughed and started to tell Sirius about Fred and George and all their wild escapades. How they more often than not had the whole castle tipping on their toes.

Sirius was roaring with laughter at the latest prank involving fireworks when Hermione and Draco entered the room. The girl paused, books in her arms. "Oh! We didn't know you were here Harry."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "It's alright, just having a chat with Snuffles. We're all but done though." He turned back to the fire. "Thanks' for talking to me Sirius, it means a lot."

"Hey you're my pup, no thanks necessary. You take care of yourself."

Harry smiled again and was just about to answer Sirius when Draco interrupted him with a confused look on his aristocratic face. "Excuse me but why in the world do you call Potter pup?" Draco itched to add _'I know he's a mongrel but why make it public?'_ but he managed to hold his tongue, in fact he was quite proud of himself for that.

Sirius grinned rather canidly at Draco. "I'm an animagus, just like Harry's dad. My form is a black dog so it's pup or Prongslet and he protests the Prongslet." The man turned his smile back on Harry. "And if I called him fawn he'd probably hex me into next week."

Hermione leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear. "Sirius, Harry's dad, Remus Lupin and one other were sort of like Fred and George multiplied. The other three became animagi to keep Lupin company during the full moon. Harry's dad was a stag."

"I see." Draco looked very thoughtful as he nodded goodbye to Sirius while listening to all kinds of threats from Harry about what he would do if Sirius called him fawn. Draco's favorite was hexing his balls off and attaching them to his forehead. So _all_of them had been unregistered animagi...Hmm, that was something worth thinking about.

Sirius laughed at Harry's creative threats. "Okay, okay I will never call you fawn." He grimaced as he heard Narcissa's demanding voice calling for his assistance in moving a couch. "Well back to the insanity. I'll talk to you again soon Harry."

"Absolutely." Harry nodded. "Stay safe and stay out of trouble."

"Please tell Mother hello from me." Draco added before they ended the fire call, his mind still turning over the animagus news.

"Will do." With that Sirius popped out of the fire and went to do his cousin's bidding.

Hermione chuckled and went to the plush green couch that was in the room. "I thought you had lessons with Snape tonight Harry?"

"Yeah well...It ended early." Harry got up from in front of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "I'll get out of your hair and leave you to your lesson. Good luck." Harry slapped on a smile and gathered his discarded bag.

The girl's brow wrinkled in concern as she caught the hesitation and a flicker over Harry's face but she didn't say anything, recognizing the stubborn set to her friend's jaw. "Alright then. Are you heading back to the common room? I think Ron's in there trying to decimate Neville at chess."

"Not sure...Probably." Harry shrugged. "I might take a little walk, go see Hedwig, regardless I'll be back later so see you then." He waved at both Hermione and Draco and slipped out the door.

"So is it just me or was Potter even weirder than usual?" Draco watched after Harry with an arched eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not just you. Something's bothering him but he's not ready to talk about it. Something must have happened in the dungeons."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Well you know him better than I do...I don't think Snape would have let anything happen to him or done anything to him though." He took off his robes and hung them over the back of a chair; Draco had learned the hard way that working in his shirtsleeves was the smartest thing when working with Hermione's devil contraptions. "So what are we covering today?"

She gestured to a box at her side. "Mobile phones." The box was full of the small electronics and she had a small shield spell at the ready as she knew for certain that there would be explosions for this one.

Draco's eyes were wide and filled with horror. "You really want to see me dead don't you? You might as well admit it." He lifted one of the small square items out of the box gingerly and jumped backwards when it made some sort of screeching sound.

Hermione used a quick levitation spell to keep it from falling to the floor. "Just an 'incoming' call. Of course there's not really anyone calling, it's just set up to make and receive calls so you can learn how to answer and make calls on one of them. And if I wanted to see you dead I'd petrify you, stick your body near the acromantula nest in the forbidden forest, and leave you there. No body means no chance of getting in trouble, claiming a lesson 'accident' would be troublesome as an inquiry would be made that could reveal the truth. A 'disappearance' is a better bet." The girl shrugged, well aware that she was using Slytherin logic.

"Hmm, just liking to see me suffer then." Draco said with a small grin and held the phone between his fingertips, keeping it as far away from his body as possible. Secretly he was very impressed by her deviousness, impressed and amused.

"Well not really, though I have to admit sometimes you have some interesting reactions. Mobile phones are on the syllabus so here we are. You'll have to hold that up to your ear once you answer you know, just like a regular phone." They'd covered landline phones from the oldest to most recent so he already knew how to answer a regular phone. Which would help.

"What is the difference between the other phones and the mobile ones?" Draco studied the phone carefully before placing it against his ear and quickly removing it again. "Some of the other phones we tried didn't have the tube that connected it to the wall either." Draco found the idea of a phone fascinating; it was a rather clever way of keeping in touch with people. All the different buttons and numbers that you had to dial were complicated though.

"The cordless phones still need the dock in the wall connected to the phone line. Mobile phones don't need that to work plus they have a few other features. We'll go through them but to start, making a call." She coached him through making and receiving calls then in his least favorite thing, programming various things into the phone. They made it through programming in contacts but when they reached setting the ringtone for a contact the first phone went up in pieces. Hermione's shield spell worked like a charm and she went over to her bag pulling out a bottle of butterbeer for the blond.

Draco had practically fallen into one of the plush wingback chairs. His tie was loosened and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he had gone ten rounds against a raging bull and he looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes when she brought the bottle which he gratefully accepted. "Why is there a need for different ringtones? Why can't it just make the same beeping noise all the time?"

She settled into the chair across from him. "Identification and, in some cases, humor value. For example, someone like Ron might use this," she flicked her wand and had one of the phones playing the first four lines Mr. Grinch, "for Professor Snape."

"I don't get it..." Draco didn't understand why Weasley would use that music for Snape and what it meant. "Why would Weasley use that?"

"It's just the lyrics and the cartoon they're connected to. To Ron and a great many other Gryffindors Professor Snape is very much 'mean, a heel, cuddly as a cactus, and charming as an eel'." She lifted a shoulder in a light shrug. "A 'grinch' is a basically grumpy, mean-spirited person. I don't think Snape is mean-spirited personally, he's just somewhat," she paused to find the right term, "avoidant and has no patience for incompetence. I really can't blame him either considering what happens when a potion is brewed incorrectly. And he did warn us in first year."

Draco chuckled when he finally understood the lyrics after Hermione explained them to him. "You're right about the potions but other than that you don't need to defend Snape. He's the head of my house and my godfather, I respect him more than anyone but even I can admit that the man is a grump...In fact he has taken grumpiness and moodiness to an entirely new level."

"I'm not really defending him. It's just I know that there are reasons most people turn out the way they are. Some are rotten to the core from birth but most are turned that way by events in their lives." She traced a pattern on the arm of her chair with a finger. "It's none of my business what Professor Snape has gone through in his life and I just don't feel I have a right to judge him for his personality without knowing why he acts as he does."

He blinked in surprise, a bit floored by her perceptiveness. "You are absolutely right Granger. It doesn't just apply to Snape but to people at large. I'm only starting to learn that and I'm sure I need every reminder I can get." He bowed his head to her before he sighed deeply. "Okay back in the ring, isn't that what they say? I shall do this." He grabbed a phone and started pushing buttons feverishly.

Hermione smiled and reached out to tap his knee. "Slow down, it's not a race. Now just bring up a contact and," she patiently went about leading him through the process again, still a bit worried about Harry but she knew he'd tell her or Ron when he was ready.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** - _So Harry needs to know more about the past to understand the present and why Snape is the way he is. Also learning that no one is perfect it part of growing up. More relationship set up of all kind in next chapter. Thank you kindly for reading and see you next time._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Setting up relationships to come, more humanized Pansy. Snark, glorious snark, and Harry really starting to realize that Snape is hot in his own way.

**AN** – _A new chapter, we're in the double digits now. Thank you so much, so, so much for your thoughts and feedback. It means a great, great deal to us. We hope you like this chapter as well. _

_Please enjoy._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Ten._**

Neville pursed his lips and studied the chess board. Ron really was an incredible player and he had Neville in a trap at the moment. "If you're going into the Aurors after school you'll probably shoot up the ranks if you strategize outside of chess half as well as you do playing it."

Ron didn't look up from the board but his ears turned as red as his hair. "Neville, have you met me?" He slowly moved a piece, knowing he could afford to sacrifice it for the greater good. "I lose my temper at the drop of a needle."

"So learn to control it then." Neville cheerfully resigned himself to his utter destruction and stepped obligingly into the trap. "I've seen you control your temper before, when other things are more important."

"You know I'd like to, I really want to be an Auror but they can have their pick of the litter...The best of the best, why would they ever choose someone like me?" Ron moved another piece. "It may be a cowardly thing to do but as long as I don't really try then I can pretend that it's my decision, that it's not instant rejection." He fiddled with the sleeve of the new set of robes that had been delivered by owl, it was so soft. Ron had never worn anything like it. He couldn't imagine why Parkinson had wanted to keep his ratty handed down robes and give him something like this instead.

"I don't think you'd get rejected actually. You've already got some experience dealing with dark wizards and creatures, plus when you buckle down to it you do really well in class. You just let yourself become distracted easily and besides, have you heard of Nymphadora Tonks? They said she was clumsier than a minotaur in a chinashop when she started and she was trained by Moody himself you know."

"Tonks is brilliant; I got to know her quite well during the summer." Ron stroked his hand over the silky material of the robes again, feeling a bit silly as he did it but he couldn't seem to stop. He hoped Parkinson would appreciate his _feel better _gift too, it was only a plushie made by his brothers but it was given with care. He turned his attention back to Neville. "You really think I could do it? By my own accord, not riding on somebody else's fame?" Ron sounded hesitant.

"Thinking about Harry there?" Neville moved a knight. "Yeah I really do think you could do it. The Aurors, well they don't care about how famous someone is. Mum and Dad were Aurors before...well you know, and they get visits from the senior Aurors. I've talked to a lot of them and they're more keen on someone who'll do the hard work, learn from mistakes, and are willing to risk their lives in the line of duty if that's necessary than on who they know and all."

"I am thinking of Harry but it's not his fault, he's not the one creating the hype. It's easy to get caught in it though." Ron looked up at Neville with clear blue eyes. "It is my dream, what _I_ want to do with my life and maybe I should stop being scared and give it a go." He moved his hand. "Checkmate...So Neville what do you want to do after school?"

Neville shook his head as his few remaining chess pieces turned round and gave him obscene gestures. "I'm going to get a Mastery in Herbology and then I'll travel. See if I can find any new plants and get the seeds to cultivate rare ones. When I'm not doing that, I'm going to grow potions ingredients. Maybe, one day, when I start getting creaky, I'll come back to Hogwarts and see if they want me to teach Herbology if Professor Sprout isn't still at it." The calm, quiet boy smiled. "Gran thinks it's silly but it's what fits me."

"I don't think it's silly at all, it's a grand plan and you'll be brilliant at it plus you get to see the world, travel new places." Ron smiled widely. "I say go for it mate, let's make a deal, you follow your dream and I'll follow mine...We'll make it." His chess pieces had finished with their victory taunting of the other team and Ron started to box them up.

Neville beamed at his friend and held out a hand. "Pax then." Just as they were shaking hands, Harry came in and Neville gave him a short wave with his free hand. "Hi Harry."

"Hi mate, lesson went alright?" Ron smiled but grew serious when he noticed his best friend's expression. "What's wrong Harry? Has something happened?"

"Nothing's wrong, rough night that's all. Nothing to worry about." Harry shrugged and walked over to them. "Get slaughtered again?" He asked Neville.

"Of course. Ron's aces at chess, he'll make a great Auror with his talent for strategy."

Harry nodded. "Both Mione and I have tried to tell him that for ages."

"Oi, still sitting right here, no need to talk about me as if I'm not here." Ron flushed as he finished packing away the game before his brothers found it again and made the pieces do all kinds of depraved things...Ron still had nightmares about that particular chess game.

"Sorry mate but it's true...I'm just happy if Neville's gotten through your thick head."

Neville chuckled a bit at the two best mates. "We agreed that he'd go for his dream if I go for mine." He started packing his own chess pieces away. "What about you Harry? What is it you want to do with your life after we graduate?"

Harry stilled. "You know...I honestly don't have a clue. I wouldn't mind teaching, getting more integration between muggleborns and wizard children, have a greater understanding of both groups from year one." Harry thought about the conversation he'd had with Snape, that had stuck and Harry thought he could be happy being a part of a change like that and teaching kids.

Neville tilted his head and his smile turned a bit considering. "You know, I think you'd be a great teacher. Well you already are a great teacher actually. I heard Professor McGonagall say that DADA has never been better and I tell you it's _not _because of Snape."

Something warm spread inside Harry at those words and he smiled at Neville. "Thank you Nev but really Snape has a lot to do with how the DADA classes are going. Believe it or not but the man really knows what he's talking about and he's the one helping me plan and carry out the lessons. I'm only a TA."

"You have become really defensive of old greasy lately mate, what's he doing to you down in those dungeons of his?" Ron said it as a joke but Harry stuttered and blushed.

"I...I've just...Well...Things aren't always as they seem and you shouldn't be too quick to judge people." Harry stumbled over his own tongue as he spoke.

Neville's gaze was somewhat piercing and half-knowing as he looked at Harry but he didn't share whatever it was that he'd noticed. Rather he lifted his shoulders. "He's not a _bad_ teacher, I know that. It's just that for people who are timid or self-conscious like me he's scary and it's hard to learn when you're afraid of the person teaching you. With you there in the classes, people like me have someone they feel they can approach if they have a 'stupid' question without being looked down on or criticized."

"I see your point." Harry nodded, glad to have the subject moving away from his thoughts about Snape...This was easier to handle even though it did make him a bit self conscious to discuss his role as a TA. "I'm happy that you think I'm useful and that you can come to me with any question. I really do like teaching and I'm glad that I'm not too scary."

The other boy grinned a bit. "Not scary at all actually. I'm sorry to say that Ron here is scarier than you are Harry." The gentle tease gained some rare wickedness. "Of course everyone know the scariest of your trio is Hermione. The only person who's ever clocked Malfoy."

"I can be scary." Harry frowned when his words caused Ron to crumple down into a laughing heap. "I can! Though yes, Mione is undoubtedly the scariest of us all." He shuddered when he thought about one of Hermione's moods, when she got those it was best to just duck and cover. "Lately though I don't think that it's clocking Malfoy that's on her mind."

"Noooo." Ron's eyes grew round and large. "Don't tell me she's got a thing for the posh prat."

"I don't know about that but they have spent a lot of time together and he isn't as horrid as before. I think it's a good thing." Harry tried to concentrate on the friendship aspect of it, thinking about Hermione romantically involved with anyone at all felt weird and just a little bit wrong. She was like a sister to him and he knew Ron felt the same way.

Neville tilted his head back to observe the ceiling thoughtfully. "Malfoy has grown more...humane I guess is the best word for it and he's not the only one. All the Slytherins have gotten a little less nasty since what happened to Parkinson. They way they are now, I can see being friends with them a lot easier than I ever would have before. And Malfoy has really helped me in Potions, I haven't made a cauldron explode in weeks!" He looked at his housemates with a self-deprecating smile before nudging Ron's knee with a foot. "And you've been getting a lot of fluttering lashes from the Slytherin girls too."

"But of course, I'm like a piece of man candy to all the ladies." Ron smirked and flexed his moderate muscles.

"Ah modest as usual." Harry chuckled and pulled his knees under him on the couch. He thanked the fates for giving him the friends that he had, friends who could always make him feel better no matter what his troubles were.

Neville's eyes twinkled in such a way that you swear he'd been hanging out with the twins. "I think it's more your sudden chivalrous hero status that has them a-flutter than your lanky anatomy. Even Slytherin girls like a hero."

Ron flushed bright red, still a bit self conscious about his hero status. "Hm...Well."

"Oh Neville I think you've done the impossible." Harry chuckled. "You've managed to shut him up...It's a momentous occasion that will go down in history."

"We should mark our calendars." The other boy finally broke into laughter at the darker red that suffused Ron's face. "We're just teasing a bit Ron. But it is true that a lot of the girls have noticed you since you helped Parkinson. Kinda sad really, that it takes something that momentous for most girls to look past a pretty face."

"Lanky frame and not a pretty face...I feel so heartwarmed here." Ron put on a wounded face and placed his hands over his heart. "But you're right, it is sad. I'm sure it will be forgotten soon though, when something else happens." The weird thing was that Ron didn't feel like taking advantage of his fifteen minutes of fame, mindless snogging in a dark corner seemed to have lost its appeal...Maybe he was sick?

"Yeah but until then I vote we capitalize on the softening of the snakes and try to forge some friendships. I mean, the Sorting Hat told all of Hogwarts that we all needed to stand strong together this year and in the coming times didn't it? Slytherins just a much a part of the school as Gryffindor and the other houses."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right, every bond we can create is important and I think it's time to look beyond houses here at Hogwarts and just concentrate on the people in them."

"Very profound." Ron replied dryly but he did agree with his friends. "Maybe we should ask the Headmaster if we could have a gathering or a party of some sort? Where all the houses could get together without schoolwork or lessons. Not something snooty like the Yule ball, something easy going."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe some sort of fall celebration? No games or anything competitive though, we're wanting to bring people together not have them half kill each other over who tossed the ring farther."

"No, definitely not anything competitive in anyway, that would sort of defeat the purpose." Ron leaned forward. "Just a casual get-together, where all the houses can meet and talk."

"I think it's a good idea and I can't see a reason why Dumbledore would say no, he's all about unity after all." Harry agreed softly. Gatherings and parties were not really his thing but this could be useful in bringing the students together.

"Harry you get to bring it up to the Headmaster, you get in to see him the most." Neville looked over at Ron. "So how do we decide who tells Hermione? She'll get the ball rolling like none other."

"It was Ron's idea so I think he should get the honor." Harry grinned. "If you're lucky she might even let you help with the planning."

Ron blew him a raspberry which only caused Harry to chuckle more.

"I'll ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, I have a meeting with him then anyway." Harry continued. "But as I said I'm sure he won't have any objections."

"No he probably won't but better to ask him directly than go through McGonagall. She's great but not all that big on frivolity." That settled the three boys turned the subject to Quidditch and the Christmas Holidays that were nearly a month away.

~oOo~

Pansy slipped through the common room after giving a small group of first years pointers for Transfiguration and up to the dorms. She crawled up onto her bed, drew the curtains, and grabbed two things that had been comforting her lately. The first was the slightly tattered robe of Ronald Weasley that she'd claimed for herself. In the days following the attack, she'd developed the habit of wrapping it around herself when she needed to feel safe. The other was a changing soft toy that was a pretty emerald green snake when others were looking but when she was alone it was a unicorn. Weasley had sent it with the sentiments that he knew that cuddling a plush always made the girls he knew feel better and since it changed her fearsome reputation wouldn't be damaged if anyone saw it.

She was touched, as much as she'd deny it if confronted, that he'd noticed that she liked unicorns and also kept a mind to her pride when sending her a gift. Not to mention that he'd sent her a gift at all. There was something to be said for Gryffindor sentiment after all she supposed.

Today she needed both the robe that still smelled lightly of Weasley and the comforting plush. It had been a tense, stressful day. Nothing had gone right. Her potion's homework had blown up, she'd botched the latest charm they were learning, giving Milicent a pig's nose instead of a smaller one, and in Herbology her robes had been splattered with some foul smelling, unmentionable substance spewed from a plant. She'd changed immediately of course and finished out her day but her nerves were a bit frayed.

She buried her nose in the unicorn's fuzzy mane and closed her eyes. She was slowly getting back to herself with Draco and Blaise's almost over-protective lurking and the other Slytherins rallying around her. The house meeting that the two boys had arranged and Snape had presided over had revealed a few shaky foundations in Slytherin house that had now been shored up. It had been made clear to everyone that there were things that not even the worst of dark wizards would do and no matter if you were dark, light, or in-between, if you were a Slytherin you did _not_ attack another Slytherin. The inside house motto that Slytherin is One, Slytherin is Family had been brought home. Draco had stuck his neck out and told the assembled Slytherins that he no longer supported the Dark Lord but that he would not judge, nor expect any of his house members who threw their lot in with You-Know-Who to change their views. He'd told them that division had no place inside Slytherin, no matter the people's status, bloodline, or beliefs.

What had rocked so many though was when Snape had stood before them and revealed his mark before telling them that Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled and taken into custody for assaulting Pansy. Snape had made it clear that should any Slytherin attack another ever again, for any reason, he would personally deal with the attacker in the worst ways he knew. Then he'd dealt them another punch by sneering that it was sad that a _Gryffindor _had not only saved Pansy but that said Gryffindor had stayed solidly beside her until she was safe in the arms of her trusted housemates.

She giggled into the white plush fur. Their Head of House had made it a part of the inter-house competition by implying that the Gryffindors seemed to have a better grasp on unity than the Slytherins. He'd challenged them to prove that assumption wrong then swept out of the common room mentioning that he had a potion to supply to the ones who held Crabbe and Goyle in custody. Things had been churned up for a couple of days as those who held with the Dark Lord's beliefs and those who didn't felt each other out and found common ground to stand together on and bonds within house were reaffirmed. During that time Pansy had lost count of the number of times she'd been approached about giving details on how Weasley had acted and soon after the other girls had begun casting the redheaded boy interested glances.

That rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn't a fool to deny why it bothered her either. She'd seen a better side to Ronald Weasley than the one she'd always poked fun at and she liked what she'd seen. It was why she kept his robe and instead sent him one of fine quality. Not only did she get to keep a bit of that protected feeling he'd inspired but she got to give him a bit of luxury in return, in a way taking care of him the way she'd felt taken care of. Her lips curved up slyly. Let all the other girls bat their lashes at him, that was fine. She didn't intend to be so obvious and certainly not so insipid. She intended to catch herself a Weasel and was going to apply all her Slytherin cunning to the endeavor.

_'Ronald Weasley, you are not going to know what hit you.'_

~oOo~

Severus stared at the Headmaster in a soft kind of horror. Surely he had not just heard the senile old manipulator tell him to join in on some ridiculous inter-house unity party that was happening in four days. Not even the Dark Lord would be that cruel. "What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sure you heard me Severus. With this inter-house gathering, which by the way I find to be an excellent idea. Great initiative on Gryffindors part, the great hall will be filled with students. We need to have trusted people there to look over them. Besides house unity is not only needed for the students, the faculty need to unite too." Dumbledore gave Snape a wry smile, his beard wiggling in an attempt not to laugh out loud at the Potion Master's stricken expression. "Who knows Severus, you might even have fun."

And there it was. Proof that Albus Dumbledore actually was, in fact, a cruel man. Never before over their long and frustrating acquaintance had Snape been more desiring of wringing the old bastard's neck, which was saying something really. "Albus, I take enjoyment from brewing a potion to perfection, from finding a new and better way to brew an old potion, from sitting quietly and reading, from tormenting the little monsters by assigning hellish homework. I cannot _fathom_ what could possibly put the idea that I might enjoy keeping a leash on hundreds of hormone ridden, control challenged, loud, messy, irreverent brats while they attempt to forge some kind of friendships with people they have heretofore wanted nothing more than to hex into the middle of next week and I can only surmise that you have at last gone round the final bend in your sanity."

Dumbledore twinkled at him an amused smile on his lips. "It's never too late to try out new things Severus, go into this with a positive outlook and you might be pleasantly surprised. I've heard rumors that there may even be dancing involved." He laced his fingers together on top of the desk and beamed at Snape.

That thrice-damned, constant twinkling of the old wizard's eyes simply could not be natural as it somehow managed to negate the glare that was the ocular equivalent of Avada Kedavra Snape gave him just then. "One day Albus, one of your fine machinations will come back to bite you and I can only hope I survive this war to see that occur." Opinion made ripely clear, the potions master swept out of the Headmaster's office and down to the dungeons. It was a Sunday so fortunately no classes were taking place, for once there were no detentions on his plate, he'd have to correct that, and the Occlumency lesson for Potter had taken place yesterday so he actually had a free day for once, to do as he pleased and he was not about to let Dumbledore's latest fool notion ruin it for him.

Harry was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Snape to return to the dungeons. He was very excited about the spell he had found in a dusty old book in the library. It was a shielding spell called Cleypeus Divina and so far it had held for all the spells Harry had hurled at it in his tests. If they could modify it just slightly it could become very useful, like sort of an invisible armor when fighting. Snape was the first person Harry had thought of when he found it and he wanted to hear Snape's opinion on it.

Snape rounded the corner and nearly groaned when he saw an excited Harry Potter outside his door. He stared balefully down at the teen. "Mr. Potter, is there some reason you are currently jumping about outside my dungeon like a demented rabbit?"

Harry's brilliant smile dimmed a little at the tone of Snape's voice but he quickly shook it off and closed in on the older man. "I've found something I really want to show you, something great." He waved the book in Snape's face. "And I'm not bouncing like a demented rabbit." He added with a pink flush to his cheeks.

A black brow winged up. "As I am the one looking at you I assure you, you were doing a remarkable impression of one." Resigning himself to the fact that he would not be brewing one of the more time consuming and delicate potions as he had planned, he opened the door and gestured Harry inside impatiently. He followed, shutting the door loudly and locking it to prevent any other of the pubescent and prepubescent twits from intruding upon him. "What, precisely, have you found that have you so," a pause and a bit of a twitch, "nearly giddy?"

The smile was back full force as Harry hoisted the large leather bound book up on Snape's work table and turned to the right page. "Look at this, tell me what you think." He pointed at the spell with a long finger. "I have been testing it on a dummy in the Room of Requirement and so far...So far it's just bloody brilliant." Harry's eyes shone. "I think this is something we could really use."

Snape peered down at the tome. "Cleypeus Divina." He read the description, an intrigued expression taking over his face. It was a stronger shield than the Protego charm and actually used less magic as it created an invisible, formed to 'fit' veil around the user instead of a large, shielding blast. The only disadvantage he could find was that it did not protect against blows from objects or beings without magic. "Interesting Mr. Potter. Very interesting."

"I know right?" Harry went back to bouncing. "I know it's Sunday but I just couldn't wait to show it to you." He looked from the book to the Potions Master. "I wonder why it's not in use more; it seems to have been quite popular back in the days."

Snape moved to a cabinet that had more locking charms on it than the Malfoys had Galleons and opened it, revealing an astounding number of shining blades. He perused them for a moment before choosing an old fashioned fencing foil. He tested the weight, as he was wont to do no matter that he knew every single blade in that cabinet down to the very last scratch on a blade. "I would imagine it fell out of favor, Potter, around the same time metal armor did. A shield spell that cannot block a sword in a duel is rather useless. Until the loss of armor it hadn't mattered and apparently no one had the desire to put forth the effort in adjusting the spell to encompass damaged caused by a blow from a muggle or a non-magical object."

Harry's mouth suddenly grew dry at the sight of Snape wielding the thin blade, it was something about the control he had over the weapon that made Harry's insides stir. "I suppose you are right, if your opponent knows you're using this particular shield all they have to do is use a non-magical object against you." He shuffled his feet. "I was sort of hoping you would know a way we could alter the spell, make it cover all objects thrown at it."

Snape held up the blade, studying the way the low light of the dungeon played over the edge. "Hm, yes I suppose I might know a thing or two about modifying spells." His eyes slanted over to Harry. "Carry the book Potter." He retrieved a scabbard for the foil, belted it round his waist, gathered a few materials, and went to the door, holding it open for Harry.

He scrambled to gather the book and walk out the door that Snape held open for him, still finding it difficult not letting his eyes drifting to that glittering blade. Harry never knew he had some sort of sword fetish before this but now he has all sorts of wicked images swimming through his head, one in particular of standing in front of Snape, licking the broad end of the blade...This was so not good. "Where are we going Sir?" He asked in an attempt to get his head back where it belonged.

"The Room of Requirement of course. I have no intention of being pestered by any more _students_ today." The way he'd said students was much the same tone one would adopt in discussing a cockroach in their morning cereal. "I believe I will have more than enough of them come four days hence." He glanced back at Harry and lifted a brow. "Coincidentally and as you happen to be the only one of your house about, fifty points from Gryffindor for concocting the idea of a _party _between houses."

Harry gaped as he followed Snape's billowing robes but there was amusement in his brilliant green eyes. Besides the loss of points didn't sting too badly since Dumbledore had awarded them a hundred points for their initiative in striving for house unity...Not that he was going to tell Snape that. "No." Harry said with laughter in his voice. "I imagine that being pestered by students are a horrid thing for a teacher...I mean how dare they?"

The man cast a glance at Harry. "Sundays are meant for leisure for students and teachers alike Potter and I, much like most other people, appreciate my leisure time being uninterrupted by silly twits who do not have the good sense to complete their homework the evening it is given out or the ones who stew on a question for days before coming to ask it."

Suddenly Harry felt guilty, he hadn't given Snape's personal time a thought as he'd bounded down to the dungeons, even going so far as waiting there for Snape when it was clear that the man wasn't in his rooms. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your day off Sir." He said softly. As for stewing on homework for several days, he often did that but thankfully he had Hermione to go to so he didn't have to bother any teachers with his problems.

Snape sniffed impatiently as they began pacing for the Room of Requirements. "Fortunately for you Potter, spellwork of this sort happens to be one of the things I do enjoy. Otherwise I would have sent you packing off until tomorrow evening, your house missing even more points than you could hope to re-coup." The door appeared and they stepped in to see a complete spell testing facility.

"Yes Sir." Harry said not knowing quite why he was agreeing but it felt stupid not saying anything. He walked down into the room and placed to book on a tall, narrow table to the side of the room where it wouldn't be in the way with the spell testing. "I'll keep that information in mind if I feel any urges to disturb you on your days off after this."

Snape made his way over to the table as well and spread out the materials he'd collected. He slanted a brief considering look at Harry, his mind turning over the boy's intelligence and talent counter-balanced by his impulsiveness and occasional reckless nature. "Tell me Potter, do you think you could rein in your more...undesirable Gryffindor tendencies long enough to learn how to craft spells of your own?"

"I don't really know Sir? They are unpredictable, those _undesirable_ tendencies but I'm certainly willing to give it a try." The sarcasm was dulled by the fact that Harry really, really wanted to learn how to craft spells and he was aware that he couldn't get a better teacher regarding that subject than Snape.

The deep black eyes of the man held Harry's for several minutes. "Spellcrafting is a sometimes delicate art that requires patience and self-control. Surprisingly I have seen you display both qualities, over-shadowed they might be by your recklessness, so I will give you a single chance to learn to craft spells. In this you will do as I say without argument, though questions as to why something works in a particular way are not amiss, to the letter. The first time you fail to do as I instruct will be the last."

Harry nodded seriously. "I will do as you say and I do appreciate this opportunity Sir. I will do my very best." He gave the Potion Master a nod and moved to stand beside him. "This may be a stupid question but is there a difference in crafting a spell from the very beginning than modifying one?"

"Stupid, no. One with an obvious answer, yes." Snape shifted the sword at his side so it would not hinder him. "Spells, like every magical thing, are woven of magical energies. Different energies cause different effects, for example the Patronus charm is almost exclusively a protective energy yet it has solidifying, movement, and knowledge retention energies threaded through. To create a spell you must carefully, willfully, and knowingly pull and weave different energies from the ley lines around you into a unique pattern. After a spell is created, anyone of sufficient power can learn it but only those who understand the weaving of spells and what make a particular spell work as it does can truly master it." Snape's face softened and almost glowed at the same time as he shared his knowledge of spellcraft. "Modifying an existing spell requires that you work new energies into the established pattern without disrupting it."

It was amazing, listening to Snape, hearing him speak of spell crafting and watching his face lit up as he explained it. Harry felt that he learnt more about Snape these few minutes than he had during his several years at Hogwarts. When Snape spoke of this he allowed a sliver of his true self to be seen and Harry liked what he saw...He liked it a lot. "If anyone can modify this spell then it's you."

The professor had to stifle the thrill of pride that the teen's vote of confidence and the shiver that the soft emotion in the green eyes provoked. He hummed a bit. "Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see as we go. Now to understand the energies you first have to understand where they come from-" Snape's voice remained steady, calm, and rather soothing if anyone who might listen in would have discovered as he taught Potter the basic theories of spellcrafting.

~oOo~

Snape studied the dummy before him. He'd assigned Potter to reach within himself and attempt to 'see' the magic within and around him while he had been slowly modifying the shielding spell. The sun was now beginning to set and dinner would be soon and so far he'd only managed to create a tiny, token amount of resistance to non-magical blows. His sword still went through the shield and sliced into the dummy but it was a start.

Once when he was very little Harry had seen Petunia weave a table cloth with very fine threads of fabric, that was how he was imagining the spell now. Like a weave brought together by hundreds of tiny threads to create a whole. To modify the spell you had to add a set of new threads without disrupting the pattern of the weave itself. Harry kept his eyes closed, picturing the weave in his mind, he was well aware that he was no where ready to try and weave a spell of his own or alter one but it helped him to have something concrete, something real to imagine when he worked on it. It was just like with the web of his mind, Harry did better with visual aids, he always had.

Opening his eyes Harry watched Snape studying the dummy with an unreadable expression. Harry thought that Snape had done wonderfully for such a short amount of time. "I think I know how to picture it to myself now Sir."

Snape nodded, circling the dummy and flicking a few bits of chipped wooden pieces from where his blade had struck. "It's coming on dinner. We'll set this aside for today and resume next Sunday." He turned to look at Harry. "In between now and then I want you to look at the energies and try to get a feel for them, for what which energy does and is."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I will Sir." He closed the book and carried it under his arm as they got ready to leave the Room of Requirements. "Once again I do apologize for laying claim to your whole Sunday."

The professor paused at the door. "Do not. It was the most...enjoyable Sunday I have had in some time." Then he pasted his usual sneer on his face. "Your company is surprisingly tolerable when you are not wallowing in Gryffindor impulsiveness."

"Funny I feel the same way Sir, you're almost passable company when you forget to cloak yourself in grumpiness, sprinkled generously by utter pratiness." Harry gave the professor a serene and innocent smile as he past him in the doorway and moved down the hallway. "Pleasant dreams Sir, I'll see you tomorrow." After that Harry didn't turn around as he made his way up the two flights of stairs that lead to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor tower.

Snape kept a narrow glare on Harry's back until the teenager was out of earshot then he chuckled a bit. When not in lessons he had to admit he enjoyed Potter's smart mouth. Of course he'd never admit that aloud. He stalked back to his dungeon to change into fresh clothing for dinner. He was greeted by a note informing him of the time for the bloody party, stating that casual dress was a requirement even for the teachers. One day, one fine day he would see something bite Albus Dumbledore in the posterior and he would snicker in secret glee.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _So, Harry and Snape getting closer, slowly but surely…They'll get there eventually, have no worries. Next will be the feast and Snape in casual clothing…_

_Thank you so much for reading and please tell us what you think. See you all next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Pansy flirting with Ron, Hermione and Draco making calf eyes at each other, Harry having a drool moment over Snape. Snape being just a little softer.

**AN** – _Here we are again with a new chapter. How will the unity party go and will Snape manage to wear casual clothes without hexing everyone he sees on sight? As always thank you a million times over for your wonderful feedback, it still makes us walk on air and grin stupidly. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Eleven._**

Hermione straightened her simple pale purple sweater, smoothed her hands down the thighs of her jeans, and made sure that she was as neat and tidy as she could possibly be before she went to join Ron, Harry and Neville as they headed to the Great Hall for the inter-house unity party. She and the boys had worked so hard to make sure things were just right. Nothing too much like any one of the houses, the colors of the decorations actually went through the entire spectrum in a constantly shifting kaleidoscope of shapes and light, the food was simple finger food from every corner of the globe, the seating, rather than the normal tables, were large cushions, chaise lounges, and small mounds of pillows in rainbows of colors inviting people to simply sink down into them. Even the casual clothing requirement was stipulated to make everyone feel more comfortable and more likely to relax. She just hoped it would work.

They reached the Great Hall's welcoming open doors and she smiled brightly at the sight that met her. Groups of people were arranged in various seating areas and every group was comprised of mixed and mingled houses. She chuckled when she saw Luna Lovegood, dressed in a bright yellow sun dress with a furry pink shawl around her shoulders, holding court with a wide eyed group of younger years who she was probably warning about Nargles. Hermione heard Neville sigh just behind her and waved him ahead. "Go on then, join your sweetheart."

He gave her a thankful nod then made his way over to Luna, pulling a wild pink petaled flower out of nowhere and handing it to her with an affectionate smile.

The Gryffindor prefect chuckled again. "They're really sweet together." She saw Professor McGonagall in a long brown skirt and simple red sweater talking with Professor Sprout, then did a double take when she saw Snape glaring balefully from a corner. "Er...am I seeing things or is Snape actually wearing...color?"

"Blimey, he is." Ron sounded shocked and he was almost gaping at the sight of the dungeon bat, that didn't look at all like a bat at the moment.

Harry didn't say anything but his stomach did that weird floppy thing again as he looked at Snape. The green of his shirt gave his pale skin color too and it clung to him, showing that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the Potions Master's physique. The soft gray slacks showed off the man's long legs and Harry felt an urge to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. Looking at Snape he felt under dressed in his black denims and a t-shirt that actually fitted him for once.

Ron was still gaping. "I don't know whether to be impressed or truly terrified." He whispered.

Hagrid walked by in a bright pink leisure suit and Harry's eyes actually burned. "Now that's scary."

Hermione shuddered. "Well at least he's confident enough to wear pink proudly." She continued to look round and her gaze caught the silver blond glint of Malfoy's hair and then her mouth went dry. The Slytherin prince was rather striking in the simple black turtleneck and slacks, apparently knowing how to play the contrast with his coloring. He was in a group with a few Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff or two, and were seeming to stand guard over Pansy along with Blaise Zabini, who for all his classic prettiness, was completely overshadowed by Draco from Hermione's point of view. She wasn't even aware of the soft, "Oh my," that came from her mouth.

Ron opened his mouth so say something to her but Harry's elbow in his side shut him up and he locked eyes on Pansy instead who looked very, very nice in his eyes. Straightening the collar of his blue button down shirt he moved over to say hello and ask how she was doing.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione, silver gray eyes lit with appreciation at the way the soft purple sweater clung to her curves. He gave her dazzling smile over Pansy's head.

Another, "oh my," came from the Gryffindor girl and she could almost hear Harry chuckling in amusement behind her. As one of the ones who'd arranged this party she felt it was her duty to go mingle and sort of nudge people together but she would really much rather go over to Draco's group at the moment. A gentle nudge came from behind her and she heard Harry's reassuring voice in her ear.

"Go on, go over there." Harry gave her another nudge. "You have done enough with the planning and decoration, now go and have fun. I'll promise I'll be a good boy, mingling and smiling and making sure that things will run smoothly." He smiled at her and motioned for her to go.

She wrinkled her nose at him but did as he suggested and headed over, hearing Pansy's sharp and cool tones reply to Ron and almost wanting to laugh at the way Zabini continued to be a guard dog over the Slytherin girl, despite knowing that Ron was certainly the last person who'd hurt her. Hermione came to a stop just in front of Draco, a smile on her face as she met his eyes. "So, what do you think?" She gestured to the Hall.

"I like it." But Draco let his eyes travel over her instead of over the room. "It would have been very easy for this to become gaudy and tasteless but it's really, really nice. More fairytale mood than rainbow having thrown up." He gave her an amused smile, hoping that she'd know that this was as close to an honest compliment that he would come.

Now she did laugh. "Good. I was worried about the latter being an issue. Especially considering Ron's comment when I first showed him the banners." She shot her friend a teasing glare, remembering his 'Cor it looks like a unicorn farted all over it' joke.

"Oh dear, please don't tell me I share humor with Weasley..." Draco gave a mock shudder but his smile stayed in place. "No really you have done a great job here and I think all of the student body appreciates it." Draco held out his arm. "May I offer you my arm and escort you to get something to drink?" He looked around and chuckled when his eyes landed on Weasley who was slowly backing into a wall, looking scared out of his mind. "Oh look at that, it looks as if Daphne has caught sight of something to her liking." Daphne Greengrass was closing in on Ron, looking very pleased with herself.

Hermione took his arm, not feeling the slightest bit sympathetic for her friend considering his rather doggish behavior in the past. It was about time he was on the receiving end. "He'll be fine. Besides it's about time he learned how to talk to girls with backbone." She sent a scathing glance over at Lavender Brown. "There aren't too many about in Gryffindor but don't tell anyone I said that."

"No worries, you're not telling me anything I wasn't already aware of." Draco managed to look extremely arrogant as he led Hermione across the hall to where the drinks were set up. Besides I'm a Slytherin, we can keep secrets before we even learn to speak."

She lifted a brow. "Well it would be difficult _not_ to seeing as if you're an infant who can't speak your options for communicating secrets are limited."

Pansy smirked at the Gryffindor girl's bite, which she knew Draco would more than appreciate, and turned her attention to Daphne and a rather nervous looking Weasel.

Draco grinned. "You have a point there."

Ron was fighting the urge to run his fingers under the collar of his shirt, it felt as if it was fitting way too tight, choking him. Greengrass was looking at him as if she wanted to devour him whole and Ron suddenly had a flashback to second year and his and Harry's meeting with Aragog and his offspring.

"Daphne." A deceptively delicate hand fell onto the girl's shoulder and the other girl turned, showing that Pansy was just behind her. "Give Weasley a little room to breathe won't you?" Though her face was pleasant her eyes held a clear message to the other girl, 'My hero, go get your own.' that had Daphne bowing out as gracefully as someone scrambling back could. Leaving Pansy to study Ron's face. "You should be careful. We Slytherin girls can be barracudas."

Already breathing easier since those predatory eyes were gone Ron leaned back against the wall. "So I'm learning." Ron's blue eyes were wide. "Slytherin girls have never given me the time of day before; I'm way out of my league here." He stepped close to the dark haired girl. "Thank you for the rescue, I thought I was gonna get eaten."

She gave him a sly smile. "Well, one good turn deserves another." She moved to semi-lounge against a pillar. "You really should learn how to play in the big leagues now Weasley. You've got the attention of the sharks and barracudas so you're going to have to learn how to swim in dangerous waters." She gave Blaise a 'go play watchdog elsewhere' look, nodding in satisfaction when he went to talk to a Ravenclaw girl.

"Um...I think I'm quite happy staying in the shallow end of the pool." Ron tried his best not to notice the arch of Pansy's long neck as she leaned against the pillar. Now he felt all hot under the collar for a different reason. He had no doubt that Pansy was able to gobble him up in a single bite but funny enough it didn't seem so horrible when it came to her.

Her midnight blue gaze slanted over to him, faint amusement in their depths. "You might be but you'll find that there are a few enterprising sharks," she glanced at Daphne, "and a killer whale or two," this time her gaze found Milicent Bulstrode, "who will go into the shallows and drag you out into deeper water."

Ron paled. "I don't want to become shark bait." He sounded miserable. "Will you protect me?" He looked down at her pixie like features, feeling his ears heat up. He really wasn't sure of what they were discussing but he liked spending time with the Slytherin queen.

Her lips curved a bit wider. "I'll do you one better, I'll _teach_ you." She pointed over at Blaise, who was leaning in close to the Ravenclaw, whose face was now a rather fetching crimson. "You see Mr. Suave over there? He's gorgeous and trades on it heavily to overwhelm the teeny minded twits but if he were to go after someone like Granger," she looked over to where Hermione and Draco were chatting and probably trading sharp quips, "she'd have him on his arse in a moment. Not because he can't be charming or sneaky when he chooses, he is a Slytherin after all, but because she's not weak-willed enough to fall for pretty and charming. He's who you _don't_ want to be. Being as you're a Gryffindor, what we'll do is boost your natural confidence," she stepped from the pillar and circled him contemplatively, "keep the gentlemanly attributes, and polish up that uniquely leonine cunning. Have you tried out for the Quidditch team yet?"

Ron nodded dumbly. "I made keeper." He was looking utterly confused. "Are you really going to teach me how to date?" Ron was aware he didn't have the best track record in the world but he didn't think he was that bad.

She chuckled. "Not just date Weasley, I imagine you'd manage just fine on your own if that was all. No," she came to a stop and tapped him right between his collarbones, "I am going to teach you to hold your own with any girl, of any age, in any setting no matter if you want to date her, befriend her, or whatever." She stepped back, satisfied that she'd made her point to the other Slytherin girls around. That little tap had been her putting a claim on the redhead in front of her. The others were welcome to tease him and flirt but no serious moves without Pansy's approval. "So keeper," she nodded, "I thought as much. You're taller but more lean than the twins, who are perfect beaters down to their size, and not sleek enough for a Chaser. Your long reach and slightly bigger body is just right for a keeper. You won't start off well though. Managing to stop the Quaffles in practice is one thing; it's completely different when you play a match. No keeper has ever started off without losing at least three games so it won't do your confidence any good but after you get used to the matches and start catching the Quaffle that'll change. So, we'll start with getting you comfortable being very," she leaned in, "very close to a girl without," she pointed at the flush that spread over his cheeks, "that."

Snape looked around from his brooding post in the corner, just to see if there was any impending trouble, and found himself reluctantly impressed with how well this little plan was actually working. Even his snakes were mingling peacefully and happily, and with Gryffindors no less. He refused to even think about the connection that even he could see growing between his godson and Granger and so he found himself staring at Pansy, making a subtle claim on Weasley that no Slytherin would mistake as anything other than a clear 'he's mine' action. From the redhead's expression and red cheeks he could tell the silly Gryffindor had no idea what the little queen of Slytherin was up to and Snape found himself reluctantly amused. She was going to eat the boy alive and Weasley would have no complaints.

Ron sputtered and turned even redder, he could feel his cheeks and ears burn but he didn't move away from the fascinating, scary and gorgeous girl in front of him.

Harry's cheeks hurt from all the mindless smiling and small talk. He wasn't any good at these sort of things and he hated them with a passion but Hermione deserved the night off. He saw the way she looked at Malfoy and he saw the way that Malfoy looked back, as long as the git looked back in that smitten manner then it was alright, Harry knew that Hermione could handle herself but should the Slytherin do anything at all to hurt her then Harry would hurt him. It was as simple as that. She deserved this night to just be herself and spend some time with the boy she fancied. Harry didn't have anyone special like that so he might as well to the socializing.

After making his rounds around the floor a few times talking to anyone who wanted a word Harry ducked into a corner just so that he could breathe...And get away from a very determined Zacharias Smith, Harry really didn't like that pompous arse but somehow that message had failed to sink in.

"Your self-sacrificing streak, Potter, is a rather pathetic spectacle. Although that it's for one of your close friends rather than a writhing horde of idiots makes it slightly less painful to witness." Snape's voice rolled out from nearby in the corner Harry had sought sanctuary in. He wasn't actually attempting to mock the teenager, surprisingly enough, but to take his mind off the stresses of schmoozing when he could finally see that it was a very unenjoyable activity for the younger brunet. "I do applaud you for seeking sanctuary from Smith however. One can only take so much of that particular brand of idiocy."

Green eyes shot open and Harry turned towards Snape, the man could really blend into the shadows. Harry had not sensed him at all. "Isn't that the truth, the git just can't take a hint." Snape in casual clothing still made Harry's nerves jump and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to step closer or high tail it out of there. "How is that that people talk _so _much when they don't really have anything to say?" Harry saw Zacharias looking for him, two glasses in hand and sunk deeper into the shadowy corner.

Snape shifted closer, nudging Harry deeper into the shadows. "Don't so much as twitch. As long as you remain still people's eyes will pass over you. As for the constant running of the mouths of the intellectually challenged, I honestly can't say. I suppose silence makes them uneasy with their own thoughts, the two that rattle about in their brains like marbles anyway."

Harry snorted in amusement, the dry scientific tone Snape was used was making his statement even funnier. He did stay still though, not wanting to get caught when he'd finally found some peace and quiet, not to mention company he could stand. Snape was standing close enough that Harry could smell him; he didn't smell like potions tonight. There was something though, something spicy and addictive that reminded Harry of flying after a day of rain and it made him want to burrow his nose against the other and just breathe in. "Two? You give them credit. I think there's more like one single thought in there, chasing its own shadow and testing the echo."

The professor's lips twitched and he found himself fighting off a chuckle. "An accurate description of the more brainless monkeys." He cast a gaze over the room, noting to cozy groups of mixed houses. "Loathe though I am to admit it, this was an inspired idea. Who posited it first?"

"It was Ron's idea actually; he was the one who came up with it." Harry looked out on the floor until he caught sight of his best friend laughing at something Pansy had said. "He has his moments." Harry said fondly. It didn't matter that this wasn't his idea of fun; it seemed as if it was a success and people seemed to have fun, which was all that mattered.

He actually choked on air and his head whipped towards the teen, expression for once unguarded and utterly incredulous. "_Weasley_?" He glanced back to where the little queen bee of his house was playing with, and enjoying the company of, the redhead. "Well wonders never cease, I suppose even he can pry his mind from his raging hormones long enough to have a good idea. Miss Granger's clever fingerprints, however, are all over the execution of his idea." He looked to where the girl was smiling and trading either sharp quips or discussing a thorny problem with his godson.

"Mmhmm." Harry nodded. "You're quite right. Ron came up with the idea, I did the brown nosing to get approval and Mione planned it all out and made sure it looked good." He gave a little grin. "Team effort at its best."

Snape hummed. "The three of you do make an appallingly good team." His gaze went a bit troubled but not bitter. "Marauders of a better nature." His softened tone wasn't scathing or leaning towards insult in the slightest. As much as he'd despised James Potter and his little friends for their bullying, he also envied the close friendship and loyalty they'd had. They had made a brilliant team.

"I couldn't do without them; they're the best friends you could ever wish for." He continued to watch his friends mingle with their chosen Slytherins, finding it amusing after all the rivalry they'd had with that particular house.

The corner of the teacher's lips twitched as he watched Granger tug his godson over to where Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were, apparently nattering about something that had Draco wincing before a look of mild abashment took over. He could only assume she had 'convinced' the blond boy to apologize to Longbottom. "You made a good choice in them Potter and you know that. I wonder though, if they know how good a fortune they stumbled into by choosing to return your friendship?" It was a rhetorical muse in a soft, barely audible voice. He tugged at his sleeves and quirked a brow when an obnoxious Zacharias Smith decided to corner a pretty Ravenclaw girl who was looking around frantically for escape. "Ah I do believe duty calls." He melted from the shadows towards the Hufflepuff, who was about to find himself in the unenviable position of facing a good week worth of detentions as well as lectures involving the meaning of the word 'no'.

Harry was left gaping after the Potions Master, still wondering if he had actually heard Snape right or just imagined it all. He watched Smith's expression of terror when Snape's hand landed heavily on his shoulder and the look of gratitude the Ravenclaw girl sent him. Knowing that his break was over Harry squared his shoulders, plastered on his smile and stepped out of hiding.

~oOo~

Hermione was practically on cloud nine as she directed Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco in helping her take down the decorations in the Great Hall. "That went _brilliantly_! Did you see all the mixed groups and the sheer number of Slytherin and Gryffindors getting chummy? This could not have gone better unless You-Know-Who had marched in and hit his knees, turned himself in and begged for forgiveness!"

Draco chuckled at Hermione's happiness as he directed his wand, making the streamers and lights float down and pack themselves neatly into little boxes. "It was a success, I give you that."

"People had fun." Harry looked up from where he and Ron were moving the usual furniture back into place. "I think we might even have outdone the Marauders, you know that party Snuffles told us about. The one they threw against the rules for all students. According to Snuffles that party was what legends are made of but I think we did better."

Hermione lifted a brow though the way she was glowing took away of the superior tone she was aiming for. "Well of course, ours was _sanctioned_. They may have been brilliant but the Marauders rarely did anything without breaking at least seven different rules at the same time."

Neville, having heard about the Marauders recently from Harry, chuckled. "Have to admit they had style though, except for the rat."

"Merlin don't remind me...I had that rat in bed with me for years." Ron shuddered and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"There, there." Harry petted Ron's back though thoughts of Wormtail left his blood boiling in rage, he really, really hated that spineless excuse for a man.

"I find it fascinating that all of them were animagi, think of the things you could do with that. Transforming, traveling freely with everyone none the wiser." Draco looked contemplative.

Hermione scowled at the banner she was folding and muttered, "Poking your nose into people's business when it's none of yours." She said a few more pithy things about beetles and nosy cows under her breath that probably couldn't have been repeated in polite company. Then her expression cleared as she recalled that her Head of House was an animagi. "It's true that it is a dreadfully useful skill when you think about it. Even Snuffles, big as he is, can go about undetected. If you become something small you can shift in danger and scurry away before getting your head blown off, if you're a big animal well then you can attack and escape that way. It still amazes me that they were the same age as we were when they became animagi."

"My point exactly." Draco said, his eyes shining when he looked at Hermione. "That's why I think we should do it, try and become animagi I mean." He took a look at their gaping expressions. "No really, imagine the advantage we would have, a whole new way of getting around without alerting any suspicion or worry. I think it'd be brilliant."

Hermione's mouth opened then snapped shut before she could dismiss the idea as mad out of hand. She considered all the pros and cons and the difficulty involved. Her finger tapped on her chin in contemplation and she murmured, "Well we _do _have an animagus who could help." She caught sight of Draco's all-too-pleased expression and pointed at him sternly. "You, are a sneaky prat," then she smiled, "a brilliant sneaky prat."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Draco preened.

"It really is a good idea." Harry was chewing on his thumbnail as he thought, all clean up forgotten. "It's a good idea and it's a little bit embarrassing that we haven't thought about it before this."

"Not really actually." Neville, pleased to have somehow become a part of Harry's tight knit group, shook his head and flicked his wand to have a series of decorations coming down and folding into boxes. "We're Gryffindors and, except for the twins, we don't actually try or consider it a point of pride to be sneaky." He nodded at Draco. "Slytherins do however and that's an advantage really."

Harry nodded but he did find it a blow to his sneaky side that they hadn't thought of this. He had spent enough time talking about the old times with Sirius, he should have been able to get this idea but it had never even occurred to him.

"The first thing we need to do is to find out if we're even compatible with animagi magic, not everyone is." Draco said, he had given this a lot of thought ever since he'd found out about Sirius Black and his friends. "If you're not compatible it doesn't help how strong a wizard or a witch you are, you won't be able to change."

Hermione nodded. "True, though Harry is already genetically predisposed to it I'd wager, with Prongs as his father."

Neville tilted his head. "So how do we find out if we're compatible or not? Is there a spell?"

"There is a spell yes." Draco nodded. "I haven't been able to get my hands on it though, the ministry want all animagi registered and the spell isn't easy to come by."

"Well Snuffles should know it." Ron piped in. "I mean he and the rest of the Marauders had to use it themselves at one point yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "If his time in Azkaban didn't take the memory of the spell from him he should. If it did however," she tapped her chin in consideration, "the Marauders had to have gotten a hold of it somehow." She thought of the Invisibility Cloak and then everything the Marauders had done and known and her lips curved. "Harry, Draco the two of you have unlimited access to the school's restricted section these days. I'd be willing to bet, if Sirius doesn't remember the spell, that it's somewhere in there. Even if he does remember then there's bound to be a wealth of information about animagi."

Ron chuckled. "Leave it to Mione to find you guys more work...Good luck mates."

Harry made a face but didn't say anything. He didn't mind searching in the library, especially not when it was for something that could benefit them.

"We'll look up what kind of information they have won't we Potter?"

"Sure." Harry agreed. "It won't take much extra time when we're already at the library anyway."

Hermione beamed at them then turned a positively evil look on Ron. "Speaking of work Ronald." Even Neville knew to feel sorry for Ron right then. "You keep forgetting to complete your Transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall asked me to make sure you're taking it seriously. As it's due tomorrow as soon as we get back to the common room I want you and your books out there and if you try to hide in the boy's dorm I will be very, very displeased."

Ron slumped and looked miserable knowing that there weren't any chance to wiggle out of it. "You can be pure evil Mione...Secretly I think you enjoy it." Ron pouted and finished to move the furniture.

"Your point?" She blinked innocently at him.

Neville's lips twitched and he had to look away from the nearly besotted look on Draco's face as Hermione displayed her 'evil' side. He was sure Hermione or Draco would deny having feelings for the other at this moment but if they weren't well on their way to falling in love he'd eat a flobberworm.

Catching Neville's eye Harry gave him a grin, he'd noticed the look on Draco's face too and seeing such a look of adoration on the Slytherin was both amusing and a tiny bit scary. Anyone who looked at Hermione like that though, who saw how amazing she really was couldn't be all bad.

Ron continued to grumble as he helped clean up the last of it. "I better get going then if I am to have any sleep tonight. Don't worry _slave driver_I will go right up and work on my essay." He gave Hermione a pointed look and stomped out of the great hall.

"He will thank you tomorrow when he doesn't fail." Draco said as he watched the redhead leave with amusement.

Hermione tossed a smiling look at Draco. "Oh I know he will. He gripes about having to do the homework and always puts it off to the last second but I think it's a demented way of testing himself. Seeing if he can work and learn under pressure." She shook her head fondly. "It wouldn't surprise me to see him become the next Moody in the Aurors."

Neville laughed as he helped Harry stack the filled boxes up so the house-elves could zap them to storage. "Ron a half-crazy, paranoid, seasoned Auror...the only thing missing right now is the seasoned Auror. I've heard his theories about er...," he glanced briefly at Draco, "dastardly gits."

Hermione rolled her eyes and levitated her boxes to join the boys'. "He is rather good at spotting conspiracies where none exist. Of course he's spotted plenty that's saved us before too."

"Ron will become a great Auror, no matter his paranoid ways and lazy behavior he has good instincts. More important he really cares, he will pour his heart and soul into every case." Harry smiled. "He will drive everyone around him absolutely batshit crazy but he will be a great Auror."

Draco didn't say anything; he really didn't know Weasley enough to put in his two cents. It was just recently that he'd even begun to think of the redhead as anything other than a blood traitor but from what he had seen during the whole thing with Pansy, Weasley had hidden assets.

Hermione smiled and nodded as a pair of house elves came and vanished with the boxes. "He absolutely will. Now I have to go do my part in making sure he gets the marks to get into the program and we should all get going before a professor comes by and sees us finished and we get in trouble for not heading back right away."

Neville's lips twitched as harry make a joking groan about Hermione's good girl nature and they all left the empty Great Hall, he and Harry trailing behind a chatting Hermione and Draco until the split in directions came up. Things were changing within Hogwarts for the better and he liked it.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _The party is over and wonder of wonders, Snape survived. Next chapter the tension will rise between our two boys and Sirius will make his return. Thank you so much for reading and please do tell us what you think. See you next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** UST yummy UST between our two protagonists. Sirius being a bit of a dog (and we don't mean in physical form).

**AN** – _New chapter once again and now we're entering the roam of sweet sexual tension between Harry and a certain grumpy, snarky professor. Oh and if someone is still unsure, yes Snape/Harry as a pairing will happen. I have fixed the second chapter too, hopefully it isn't in bold any longer. Thank you so much for your amazing feedback, the comments, alerts and faves. It inspires us and drives us forward like you wouldn't believe._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Twelve._**

Sirius' floating head grinned out of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement at the five assembled teenagers. "Ah it makes me proud, a whole new generation of rule breakers. So you need the spell for animagus compatibility then."

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant." Harry grinned back and was once again struck by how much he missed his godfather; firecalls were all good but nothing like being able to meet with him in person. "Do you remember it?"

Draco put his head closer to the fire. "I've read that it's the animal who chooses the wizard, not the wizard who chooses his animal form. Is that true?" Draco supposed that it made sense but he was afraid of ending up being something silly...Like a ferret. Oh he would never live it down if that were the case.

"Not quite. See your animagus form is the animal that fits you. It is the animalistic version of your personality. Where the Patronus is what makes you feel safe, the animagus form is who you are. So it's not a choice so much as a natural state. That's why there's the 'compatibility' test. Many people, in addition to not having the stuff to be animagi, simply aren't close enough in personality to any one animal to make it work. James was Prongs, a stag, a bit haughty, graceful, possessive, and protective of his 'herd' and I'm the big black dog. I don't think I'm going to share why I'm a dog." His grin was pure canine.

Hermione snorted and deadpanned. "You don't have to, it's fairly obvious."

"Oh I'm wounded."

"Snuffles do you remember the spell or not?"

"Of course I do. Thing to remember about this is the incantation to test for animagus compatibility is different from the one to take your animagus form. This is just the test. The spell is Animal Animam Indicabo. If you're a possible animagi a glowing light form of the basic shape of your animagus form will envelope you."

"Thank you Sirius, we appreciate your help." Harry said with an eyeroll, no he didn't think it was a great mystery to anyone why Sirius' form was a dog. "You wanna stay while we cast the compatibility spell? See if it works?" Harry asked his godfather. "Oh but no betting on what kind of animal, if any, we'll have."

"Of course. I wouldn't bet on this one...except maybe for Draco-OW!" Sirius seemed to look back over his shoulder. "Cissy what was that for?"

A cool, muffled female voice answered out of sight. "You know what for. No picking on my baby."

Hermione's lips twitched and she stepped closer to Draco as Sirius apologized to Narcissa. "I do believe I like your mother. I've only ever seen Remus leash him that quickly before."

Draco smiled though his cheeks had pinked slightly from the baby comment. "Hello Mother." He called to the fire and then turned to Hermione. "Oh she's had her share of dogs to train, never failed yet."

"Okay who should go first?" Harry asked as he brushed the dust off his knees.

Sirius got into serious mode. "In interest of expediency you could all do it at the same time. OW! Now what was that for?"

"Impatience and not thinking about how your words sound."

The canine animagus was honestly confused, his head tilted to the side and an endearing inquisitive look entered his eyes. "Huh?" A muffled reply came from Narcissa that had those eyes widening and a yelp of, "I'm not that much of a gutterbrain Cissy!" coming from the man.

Hermione rolled her eyes as all the boys in the room, even Neville, had to hide snickers. "Boys, on some level they're all dogs." She looked to the blond next to her. "Since you suggested this, why don't you go first?"

"Okay." Draco took a deep breath and hoped to the fates that it wouldn't be a ferret. "Us Malfoys are never afraid to take the lead." He picked up his wand and swished it through the air. "_Animal Animam Indicabo._" Draco waited, and waited some more and just when he began to think that he wasn't compatible to be an animagus there was a thin veil of glittery light floated out of the wand to form the shape of a small animal that turned out to be a cat.

Sirius' voice drawled. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Okay so you're a kitty cat, just remains to be seen what breed which you'll find out when you manage to transform."

Draco hissed at the head in the fire playfully. All in all he was rather pleased with his form, a cat suited him.

"Right I might as well go next then." Ron stood from the armchair he'd been sprawled out in. He said the incantation and just like Draco he waited. It soon became clear that nothing would happen though. "Well that was a bust." Ron was trying to feel if he was disappointed but he honestly didn't feel too broken up about it.

The head in the fireplace smiled at him. "Glad you're not bothered. I think you fall into the latter category of just being too much of a mixed personality bag to have an animal represent you."

Neville stepped forward. "I guess I'll have at it now then, unless someone else wants to go?" He got head shakes all round and cast the spell. Unlike Draco's longer wait, the light formed almost immediately, coalescing into the shape of a badger, much to Neville's pleased amusement. "Well that's good confirmation. Always knew I'd be a good Hufflepuff if I hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor."

"You make an excellent Gryffindor though, we're happy you're with us." Harry gave Neville a bright smile. "Okay here goes nothing." Harry cast the spell and while he waited he secretly prayed that he wouldn't be anything in the deer family, though with his luck he'd probably turn out to be a fawn. Harry was relieved when the light veil showed wings and a beak. He couldn't see what sort of bird he was but it was some kind of bird of prey, a rather small one by the looks of it.

Hermione smiled. "A bird of prey. Nothing less for the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, not to mention the amount of time you spend with your head up in the clouds." It was said as a gentle tease and had a barking laugh come from the fireplace.

"I can't wait to see what kind of bird you end up as Harry. It does explain why you and Draco never got on well before."

Draco and Harry glared at each other but both of them were grinning too. This was all too exciting to be really cross with the other. Harry doubted that he would ever be able to stop his rivalry with the other boy, it was a part of who he was now and he believed Malfoy felt the same. They would always try to outdo the other but the malice was gone from their bouts and Harry couldn't say that he missed it.

"Only you left now Granger, don't keep us waiting." Draco poked her in the side, eager to see what form her spell would take.

"Right then." She called out the spell in her usual crisp way and flicked her wand with delicate grace. Much like Draco, the light took some time to appear for her though when it did...She tilted her head to the side. "Is that a dog?"

Neville squinted. "Cat with really long legs maybe?"

"It looks like Crookshanks on steroids." Ron laughed from his chair, wiping the mirth from his eyes.

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at the shimmering outlines of the animal. "Well it's got big ears, too big for a cat I think."

"It looks a bit like a fox to me." Draco looked at the form carefully. "We had a few foxes living on the grounds of Malfoy manor and this shape reminds me of them."

"He's right. That's a fox or rather," Sirius grinned then started to shake then burst into full-blown laughter that gained odd looks from the teenagers until he finished in a peal of laughter, "Hermione's form is a vixen. OW!" Despite a hand coming into view and smacking him on the head, he continued to laugh, much to Hermione's discomfort.

The brunette's cheeks turned a bright red at the term. It was a technical term for a female fox but it was also a bit embarrassing as she certainly wasn't vixenish in the more contemporary meaning of the word.

Neville was frowning at the laughing Marauder in disapproval and went over to Hermione. "A fox fits. You're clever, have the canine loyalty, quick on your feet, and you have a mischievous streak. Don't let him worry you." He glanced back at the laughing head.

She gave her housemate a, still uncomfortable, thankful smile.

"If you don't stop laughing soon you're gonna get hurt Snuffles." Harry frowned at his godfather. "You're not too old to be neutered you know."

"Listen to Longbottom and not the mutt." Draco stepped closer to Hermione. "Foxes are very clever animals. Much better than some flea bitten dog."

A strident, furious female voice came loudly from the fireplace though its owner wasn't visible. "Sirius Orion Black if you do not stop laughing this instant I will hex you from here to France and back!" Even Draco looked startled by the fact that his mother was shouting before her voice turned frighteningly soft and cold, "And _then_ I'll tell Mr. Lupin about you making so light of Miss Granger's animagus image."

No threat could have shut Sirius up faster. Remus may have been one of the calmest, sweetest, hardest to anger people in this world but he _did_ have a temper and he _was _a werewolf and Sirius knew that Remus could easily kick his ass if needed.

"Good going lady Malfoy, I've never seen him shut up so quickly in his life. You are a good influence." Harry bowed his head towards the fireplace and the unseen woman on the other side.

Draco felt a surge of pride run through him, he loved the thought of his mother being free from his father's shadow was liberating. "That's my mother for you."

Hermione's smile became stronger when Sirius apologized and she directed her words towards the unseen Narcissa. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

Draco's mother remained out of view but her voice was clear, making it obvious she'd now decided to stand over Sirius to make sure he behaved. "No need to thank me dear, someone has to keep him on a leash and unfortunately Mr. Lupin isn't able to be about long enough to do so these days, what with all he's doing to help Dumbledore's cause." A contemplative pause came from the woman. "That may actually be the reason Sirius is so agitated. He never did like going without for long."

"Cissy!"

Ron giggled from his place on the chair. "Burn Snuffles." He continued to laugh. "And we all know that wolf tops dog, no wonder you're so...Frustrated."

"Ron." Harry rubbed his nose below his glasses. "You're not making this any better you know."

"I know but it's so much fun." The redhead looked unapologetic.

Hermione's eyes glimmered just a bit as she saw a perfect opportunity for a little revenge. "It's probably jealousy added into that too. Since Professor Lupin is the diplomatic liaison to the werewolves, he's surrounded by others who suffer the same curse. Poor Snuffles, stuck there while his alpha is out and around all sorts of young, nubile werewolves."

Neville's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Hermione!"

"Exactly and Moony is a really strong werewolf." Ron nodded eagerly. "Can you imagine how many of the younger wolves just tripping over themselves to _learn_ from him."

Harry groaned at his two best friends and Draco beamed at another show of Hermione's wickedness, the girl was amazing.

Surprisingly, though he wasn't unaffected by the thought of others trying to seduce his Remus, the dog animagus wasn't as upset as most of the teens had been expecting. Instead he smiled at Ron. "I'm not too worried about that. In case you didn't know wolves, including werewolves, mate for life. I'm more worried about hostilities that arise from refusal. Now that Hermione's gotten some of her own back, would you like the spell and instructions for the actual change?"

"Yes please Sirius." Harry said, sounding relieved. "I would love to get back to the matter at hand instead of discussing my godfather and my uncle's sexlife...It's almost as bad as parents." Harry shuddered.

"Oh come on mate, you're a sixteen year old healthy boy, a little talk about sex shouldn't shame you." Ron's eyebrow rose. "Besides, we were only joking."

Sirius gave the redhead a feral grin. "Oh so you'd like to hear about your own parents' sex life then Weasley?"

"You can stop grinning doggy. I have siblings up to my ears and we live in a very small house. I already know more than I ever wanted to, enough to break a weaker man in fact." Ron put on an expression of pure suffering. "I think the worst was when we went to visit Bill in Egypt, tiny hotel rooms, thin walls and me being forced to listen to mom and dad roleplaying..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake please Ron just shut up!" Harry did not want to know this about his surrogate parents; he would never be able to look Molly in the eye again.

Hermione, for the sake of Harry, who was now turning a bright magenta, flicked her wand at Ron and sent a silencing curse at him. "Now, the spell if you please Snuffles?"

Sirius looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek. "No wonder Ron's been more of a dog than I am." He sobered when Narcissa pointed her wand at him. "Spell, right. The incantation is Animas Metamorphose, and it's internal magic without your wand. Your clothes and anything else on your body will transform with you when you get the transformation down but I give you fair warning, it won't happen the first time. It took me a solid two months of trying before I shifted into my animagus form. When you speak the spell you have to focus on becoming your animal self. You don't think about becoming a cat or bird or badger or fox, you think of becoming what is in your soul and abandon your human precepts of structured rules when it comes to form. That's one of the reason it's so hard to become animagi. Humans are taught that they can only think as human when they are in human form. It's assumed by human beings that once in animal form they'll think like an animal, that's not the case. Once you begin shifting, the more you do it the less you'll have that problem and you'll also lose the need for the incantation."

The teens nodded that they understood. Harry was very happy to have something else to focus on the amorous ways of the Weasleys and he was ready to dive right in. "I suppose there is no time like the present to start then, we're going to need all the practice we can get."

Hermione took charge and ordered the boys to different areas of the room and they all began to attempt the animagus transformation.

~oOo~

Sunday found Snape and Harry back in the Room of Requirement, Snape once more working on modifying the shield spell. He'd made some progress as now he had to put serious force behind the sword to break through. Glancing blows would no longer work much to his pleasure. Harry was again sitting by the table with orders from the professor. This time it was to pick one colored strand of magical energy and handle it. Snape had told the teen to bend, twist, knot, and shape it in as many different ways he could conceive of and to note how the energy reacted each time.

This was more difficult than learning how to picture a spell in his mind. As soon as he thought he had a handle on a thread it slithered away and disappeared among the rest of them and Harry had to start over again. He had finally managed to snag a bright aqua colored thread and he was carefully guiding it with his mind, making a figure eight before attempting to make a knot. Every time he moved it, the energy surrounding it changed, it echoed in a different way inside him.

Snape turned from the dummy for a few moments rest and to order his thoughts to better manipulate the spell and found himself freezing and watching the teenager sitting on the stool. Myriad emotions and thoughts chased themselves over Harry's face, fascinating the professor. He was strangely honored that the brunette trusted him enough now to be so open and willing to lower his guard around him now. He moved to go lean against the wall, his billowing robe having long been shed and draped over the table leaving him in his shirt sleeves and fitted black vest, and studied Harry's face.

At first glance he still resembled James Potter even with the change in glasses but once you moved past the initial perception and looked closer, you saw that Harry was growing into more of his mother's features and they suited him, blending with James' to create a striking attractiveness. So close to the Christmas holidays and having been well treated and fed, Harry's face and skin had lost the almost gray sheen it had adopted from malnutrition and neglect and now glowed a healthy creamy pale peach. Snape was pleased to see that, pleased that Potter was gaining in health the longer he was here. He frowned as he considered that the school year would end soon and Harry would be sent back to his mother's relatives' abusive house. He most definitely didn't like the thought of that.

Harry finished knotting the thread and blinked his eyes open, feeling a little bit dizzy at leaving his inner world for the real one. "I think I understand now, how the same energy, the same thread can be used in all sorts of spells and still react differently. It's all about how you bend it and with which other threads you use to weave it." It was a simplified explanation on a very complex idea but at least it was a starting point. He looked at the man leaning against the wall and a shiver went through him. Seeing Snape without his robes was always like a punch to the gut. The man was long and lean and _perfect _all over and Harry found it hard to take his eyes off of him.

Snape cleared his expression with a mild effort and nodded. "Precisely. The core of a particular energy remains the same. A protective energy will always, at the heart of it, have the purpose of protecting something. What is protected and how depends on the shape and other energies involved." He let his gaze trace the curves and angles of the young man's face and thought about how next year, when he returned for sixth year, it would once again be too thin and the skin would lose the healthy glow. Something within him screamed out a denial and he made a silent vow to somehow ensure that Harry wouldn't be mistreated by his relatives this coming summer.

"It's rather...Brilliant actually." Harry smiled at the Potions Master and tore his eyes from the man's corded forearms to meet his eyes. "I find it absolutely fascinating, lately whenever we try a new spell or if I read about one I can't help but think about how it's built and what's at the core of it." Harry stretched, rolling his head on his shoulders, feeling a bit stiff after having been still for so long. "Also I don't know if it's of any importance but this...this thing that you make me do, it helps me focus on a whole new level, in everything I do."

A dark brow rose, the eyes underneath tracing along the sixteen year olds shoulders as he rolled and stretched them. "The meditation? I thought it might. You've a naturally chaotic mind and unlike Miss Granger's it won't automatically 'file' things into order while you sleep. The meditation forces it to rearrange into order that allows you easier access to your own knowledge, creating a center to the storm of your mind where things have a place. It also gives you a few moments respite from whatever might be bothering you." Snape seem to look off into the ether. "A friend of mine once taught me for much the same reason."

"Exactly, a center, that's precisely what I mean. It sort of gives me an anchor, something to hold on to, a fixed point that allows me to be me even when I concentrate on other things." Harry furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm shite at explaining things..." He sighed, wondering what kind of teacher he could possibly become when he couldn't even put the simplest things into words. "Lately I've been spending a lot of time looking inside myself, trying to find something there and it helps, having this fixed point to concentrate on helps."

"You are not bad at explaining. There are things that are simply unable to be clearly explained no matter how intelligent or verbose one is. Such things are instinctively understood, the same way a snake knows to bite when in danger or a falcon knows how to dive. If you didn't explain things well I'd kick you out of the DADA TA position no matter what the Headmaster would say."

Harry chuckled, he couldn't help it. Snape truly was one of a kind but he still managed to make Harry feel better about his insecurities. "Thank you Sir, your words warm me from the inside." He continued grinning.

Snape casually waved a hand. "Yes well my reputation as a glowing ray of sunshine is rather large." If you looked at him closely enough, you could see the amused smirk that flit about his lips at that piece of sarcasm.

"Mm yes, the sunshine that warms us all." Harry agreed, trying his best to keep a straight face. He really liked the teasing side of Snape, the dry wit the other had. Harry got up from his seat to work out the tension in his back, he looked at the dummy. "How are the alterations going?"

"Well. I am optimistic that we should have a fully altered spell by the holidays." Snape strode over. "Turn 'round."

"That's good news." Harry said. "Turn around?" Harry looked a bit baffled but he did as Snape had asked and turned in sort of a half circle. "Like this?"

Snape's long fingered hands fell to Harry's shoulders for a moment and arranged him so that his back was solidly in front of the potions master. Then one remained on a shoulder while the other methodically pressed and massaged down the teen's spine, working out the tension that had settled in the muscles. "Speaking of the holidays, will Granger and Weasley be staying behind with you this year?"

Harry's eyes had fallen half mast and he was trying his very best not to fall into a puddle of goo at Snape's feet or let out the moans of pure pleasure threatening to leave him. "Hermione is staying, her parents' are traveling the world somewhere." Harry's head fell forward against his chest in bliss. "And Ron...Mmmmm...I'm not sure about Ron; he wants to stay but Molly wants all of her brood home this Christmas."

"I am quite amazed that woman is still sane after, what is it now," Snape paused to do a little mental calculating, "twenty-five? No, twenty-six years of raising little Weasleys? I'd have thought her sanity would have fled once the twins turned two."

"I know, she's an incredible woman." Harry agreed, thinking of how even with her house fully stocked with her own children she always made room for him too, making him feel like he belonged there. "She deserves a medal. The most amazing thing is that she does it all out of love, she has so much love to give...It never runs out."

Snape nodded, his lips twitching as he pressed on the hard knots in Harry's lower back. "She'd scoff at a medal though and tell you she's not anything special." A soft, almost fond scoff came from the man. "She not only has her own brood, plus Arthur, who's a good man but his fascination with Muggle objects must be maddening to Molly, but she mothers over whatever stray 'chick' she thinks needs it."

"Mmhmm." Snape's fingers were doing magical things to Harry, making it difficult to even form words. He found the way Snape spoke of Molly Weasley with such warmth a bit of a surprise considering his thoughts of the second youngest of the brood. This was yet another side to the Potions Master and Harry was glad that he got to see it, that he was getting to know Snape better. "She would never turn away anyone in need." He finally managed to get out in a husky voice.

The man blinked at the deeper, bedroom tone in Harry's voice and it took a strong force of will to block the shocking and unbidden images that sprang up from it as well. He let his hands fall away from the teen's body and took a single step back. "No, she wouldn't. You should encourage Mr. Weasley to go home for the holidays, that will be a greater gift for her than anything else," He turned away from Harry to make a note on the parchment laid out on the table, letting a delicate pause fill the air, "aside from you being there as well. She's come to consider you one of her own after all."

Harry managed not to whimper at the loss of Snape's hands on him but it was a very close call. "I'll try to talk Ron into going to the burrow. I would have loved to join him but with things being how they are Dumbledore thought it'd be best for me not to leave Hogwarts." Harry tried not to let it bother him too much, he was used to lonely Holidays and Hermione would be here, it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah yes, heaven forbid you get to live a little." Scorn dripped off the acerbic man's tongue. "Well I'm certain Miss Granger shall organize some sort of madness for the two," he paused and considered, "Perhaps four, of you."

"Four Sir?" Harry looked at Snape questioningly.

"Lady Malfoy decided it was too dangerous for her son to leave for the holidays and has, instead, arranged to stay here so she may be with Draco for the yuletide." Snape made a final mark on the paper. "Knowing Miss Granger she'll have concocted some plan to make the holiday enjoyable for them as well as you."

"That sounds like Mione yeah." Harry nodded with a fond smile. "I'm glad that Malfoy will get to see his mother at least, it must be difficult not to have seen her since the escape." Harry took a step closer. "What are your plans for the Holiday Sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

Severus' senses actually hummed a bit as he felt the heat radiating off the younger brunet and he cleared his throat. "My holidays will remain as they always have. I will sequester myself from the giddy insanity in my lab and work on bettering some potions until Albus drags me out for the feast, where no doubt he will force me to pull apart the crackers and cover us all in hideous confetti. After which I will retreat to my quarters and allow my beleaguered senses to recover." His tone was dry as a desert.

"Aw but it's such a treat to see what kind of glorious hatwear you'll sport each feast." Harry's tone was teasing. "Actually those plans does not sound all that bad, it sounds peaceful and nice."

Before he could catch himself Snape's mouth had opened and said, "If you wish to escape whatever madness Miss Granger concocts in the days before the feast you are welcome to join me." He had no everlasting, bloody clue where the offer had come from or why he'd made it but it was made now and he found himself...hoping it would be accepted. _'I must be going mad.'_

Harry bowed his head to hide his flushing face. "That Sir, is an offer that I'll gladly accept. I love Mione, I really do but she's never still...It can be a little much at times." He was surprised that Snape had invited him; Harry knew how fond he was of his private life. He was happy though and there was no way that he would never turn such an offer down.

"Really? I'd never have guessed. She only adds a good five feet to every essay, ten if she's chosen a well researched subject." Snape began to roll up the parchment as an owl began tapping on the window of the room, much to his apparent irritation. "I believe that is enough spellcast work for today. I want you to continue manipulating the energies in your spare time until next lesson."

"Yes Sir, I'll do that." Harry went over to a table to get his robes and bag. "Thank you for today Professor, I had a nice time." He put on his robes and headed for the door.

The man had already magicked his own things into a bag and was sliding his black robes on. "Likewise Potter. I will deny that if asked however."

"I'd imagine nothing else." Amusement warmed Harry's voice. Harry was going to leave but the owl kept on tapping on the window so he went to let the poor bird in. "Are you expecting a letter Sir?"

The owl flapped over to Snape, hooting irritably but not a letter in sight, and landed on the man's shoulder, nipping his ear. The potions master gave the bird a glare. "I will remind you bird, that owl feathers are quite useful in certain potions. I will happily pluck you bald." An insulted hoot was the response followed by an avian sulk. Snape walked to the door and shook his head. "No letter. The Headmaster sends this particular bundle of feathers to fetch me if he cannot contact me in any other way."

"I see." Harry didn't even bother to hide his smile at Snape's interaction with the bird and the owl's following sulk. "Good luck then Professor; I wish you a good evening." Harry followed Snape out the door and watched as it disappeared the moment they had both stepped outside, leaving only a blank wall there once again.

"And to you as well. I hope you've finished that Potions essay as it is due on Tuesday."

"Yes it's finished believe it or not." Harry chuckled. Potions homework was being done even more vigorously in the Gryffindor common room these days. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Hermione's growing relationship with the Potion class TA but he has smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the subject. "Goodnight Sir." Harry took the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower to deposit his bag before going down to the great hall for dinner.

Snape sighed and glared at the owl on his shoulder as it hooted in his ear. He headed for Albus' office for the monthly 'report' on whatever Death Eater movements he was aware of and Harry's progress in Occlumency. Snape was prevaricating in regards to the Occlumency reports and outright fibbing when he spoke of the spells he worked on with Potter in lesson plannings. He'd noticed that the stronger Harry got, the more Albus tended to put on the boy's shoulders and still without telling him why it had to be _him_. So to allow the young man the chance to grow and learn without excessive pressure he lied to the old wizard. It was the least he could do. He arrived at the gargoyle and hissed out the password before entering to spend what was certain to be a solid thirty minutes verbally fencing with Dumbledore.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _So this chapter is over, in the next there will be some mother/son bonding time with the Malfoys and Harry's chest monster will make an appearance. Thank you for reading and please do tell us what you think, it means more to us than we can even begin to explain. See you all next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** & Mom moment, Harry being attacked by the green eyed monster.

**AN** – _This chapter should have been out yesterday but I was ill, little better now so here it is. Comments are of course better than medicine. More sexual tension and Harry gets hit with a little jealousy. Slowly things are moving along._

_Please enjoy the chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Thirteen._**

Hermione watched as Ron came up to her, somewhat nervously, obviously needing help with something. It was their last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays and as usual there was a flurry of students purchasing gifts for friends and family. She sighed and tilted her head. "Alright out with it. What do you need?"

"Well if you were a girl." He noticed Hermione's glare and was quick to apologize. "Sorry, sorry I know you're a girl but I mean a _real_ girl..." He fiddles with the strings on his knitted hat. "What would you like for Christmas, as a girl I mean."

She blinked at him for a few moments before her lips curved up in a knowing smile. "You want to know what to get for Pansy don't you?"

The fiddling worsened. "Well...yeah...you know, just a little knick knack maybe." He blushed redder than his hair and avoided looking at his friend. "Can you help me? I know I'll mess up if left on my own...You know my gifts."

The smile developed into a grin. "You don't give bad gifts Ron, they're just not...girl gifts." She fell into step beside him. "So let's think here. Pansy, girl though she is, is not your typical girl. She might like unicorns but as a rule, warm fuzzies and cute are not on her list of pleasant gifts." She tapped her chin consideringly. "What's your budget?"

Ron fished out a small pouch filled with jingling coins from his pocket. "It's not a lot but I think it's enough for something decent. I sold myself to Fred and George." He bowed his head. "I've promised them to be their test subject for the entire break." He handed the pouch to Hermione.

The girl looked inside and did a few mental calculations. "Hmm it's certainly enough for something nice. If Fred and George do something too excessive though I'll tell your mum they only paid you two Galleons. Being a test subject for their more extreme products should pay more." She considered the shops around and considered Pansy then smiled. "I think I know just the thing." She tugged Ron over to a variety shop and through it to a display of hair ornaments that ranged in material from polished wood to precious metals. "She's got all that pretty, thick, straight, black hair and it's always getting in her way. Something pretty to keep it up should do the trick."

"My brothers are business men to the core; they recognize desperation when they see it." Ron grumbled but looked at the hair ornaments with interest. His gaze caught on a silver dragonfly with green and blue stones on its glittering wings. "Which one do you think is prettiest?"

"I, Ronald Weasley, am not Pansy Parkinson. You've spent a good month spending your spare time with her so you'll have to rely on your own judgment for what she'd consider pretty. I'd stay away from Gryffindor colors however. Now I'm going to do some looking for a couple gifts myself." With that she left him there to contemplate and went to find first a gift for Draco and also one for the blond boy's mother. She imagined Lady Malfoy would be getting far fewer gifts than usual this year and wanted to make her feel welcome at Hogwarts.

Ron stayed, looking at all the hair pins, from flowers to animals to sparkling designs but after agonizing for close to half an hour he settled on the dragonfly. He imagined how it would look against her inky dark hair and blue eyes. Ron payed for the ornament and had it wrapped before running to find Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Harry. She'd easily found something for Lady Malfoy, a lovely forest green cashmere shawl, and though she'd havered a bit over what she'd chosen for Draco he would be receiving a new cloak with a sliver dragon as the clasp. She sipped a butterbeer and looked at the pile of receipts Harry was trying desperately to organize. "You went mad with the presents didn't you?"

"Just a little maybe." Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly. He still wasn't used to having money, to be able to give his loved ones gifts so when he could he almost always went a bit overboard. He sorted the receipts into different piles and then stuffed them into his wallet. Harry had certainly gone mad with Snape's gift but he truly hoped that the Potions Master would like the antique measuring set in silver that he had found.

Ron came in panting as if he'd run a marathon. "It's a madhouse out there I tell you, a madhouse." He shuddered dramatically and sunk down next to Harry in the booth.

Hermione smiled at him. "You think it's bad here you ought to see Muggle London during the season. You're likely to be trampled there." She settled more comfortably into her seat. "The wizarding world is still so entrenched in politeness that it's refreshing and much calmer."

"It's true, out in the Muggle world people actually get trampled in the Holiday rush." Harry made a face, he'd never got any presents at Christmas but he'd always been with Petunia when she shopped, to carry the bags. "This is so much better."

"It's still crazy." Ron said stubbornly. He couldn't even imagine what his two friends were talking about.

Hermione just smiled. "Well you've finished it all now. You said you'd done all the shopping for your family and such last trip so you won't have to do any more. Unless your mum has you out with her anyway."

"Oh Merlin, please don't even whisper of such a horror." Ron paled. "She can take Ginny, girls like to shop."

Harry chuckled. "You'll be alright Ron; you're a big boy now." He handed the redhead a butterbeer. "It's okay if I send my presents to your family with you yeah?"

Ron nodded. "Of course it is. I only wish you two could have come with me, both mum and dad wanted you there."

Hermione slid over to give him a one armed hug. "Thanks Ron but I want you to have fun on our behalf. Help the twins stage some kind of ridiculous prank you can write to us about or see if you can convince your Dad to bring you to the Ministry and introduce you to more Aurors that you can grill them about what's needed to become one."

Ron hugged her back, he still wished that his friends could have come home with him but he really did long to see his family. "Thanks Mione, I'll have fun and you'll be bombarded with owls telling you all about it."

"That sounds great Ron." Harry chuckled. He didn't want his best friend to feel guilty for spending Christmas with his family, thankfully it sounded as if Hermione had helped with that. "Have fun, I heard that even Charlie is coming home this year, must be great to see him."

Ron nodded. "It is, it's not often he can tear himself away from his dragons. It'll be nice to get to spend some time with him." He curled his fingers around the butterbeer bottle and brought it to his lips.

"It's gonna be a great Christmas for all of us." If someone had told Harry last year that he would look forward to spending Christmas with Snape and a pair of Malfoys he would have called them mental but the weird thing was that he actually was looking forward to it.

Hermione raised her butterbeer. "Cheers to that." They all clicked bottles and took a sip before changing the subject to Ron's holiday 'job' with grimaces of sympathy for the redhead.

~oOo~

Narcissa stepped through the floo in Dumbledore's office much more smoothly and elegantly than most people and then immediately swooped over to her son, who was waiting for her and caught him in a hug. "My baby, oh I'm so happy to see you."

Draco caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender form. Usually he would have bristled at being called a baby amongst others but right now he didn't care. His mother was here, safe and well and without any purple black bruises marring her pale skin. That alone made everything worth it. "Mother, I'm so happy to see you too, are you alright?"

Dumbledore stayed in the corner of his office, trying to let the Malfoys have their reunion in somewhat peace.

The woman smiled and leaned back just a bit, brushing her son's hair out of his eyes in a motherly fashion. "I'm just fine my little dragon." She released him completely and took a critical survey of his appearance. Aside from his hair the only visible change was an easier, more relaxed look to his face, clear of the worry Lucius constantly presented. "You look so handsome my son. I would say freedom agrees with us no?"

"It does." Draco agreed, his mother looked ten years younger now that she was free from Lucius tyranny and there was a sparkle in her eye that Draco barely remembered and was thrilled to see. "It really, really does." He gave her another hug. "I'm glad you could come here for the Holidays, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too bebe." She pressed a motherly kiss to his brow then turned to the people who were looking everywhere but at them so as to afford the Malfoys privacy. She sent a smile Harry's way and stepped forward, offering him a hand. "Mr. Potter, I cannot thank you enough for being willing to help my son and myself."

"No thanks needed lady Malfoy." Harry shook her hand and gave her a smile. "Of course I'm willing to help, anyway that I can and I can't thank you enough for keeping Sirius on his toes and managing to get some order into that ruin of a house." He offered her another smile. "It's an honor to officially meet you." He had only seen Narcissa Malfoy once before and that had been at the Quidditch world cup, he didn't count that meeting since no words had been exchanged.

"Thank you. It is an honor returned. And I am just happy I got to the house before it fell down around Sirius' ears." A smooth laugh came from Lady Malfoy before she looked over at Hermione, held out a hand, and her eyes took on a slightly knowing twinkle. "Miss Granger, I am very pleased to meet you in person at last. It's always refreshing hearing about witches clever enough to hold their own against not only other students but also preconceived notions."

Hermione smiled nervously and took Narcissa's hand. "Thank you. As I'm quite certain you are where Draco gets his smarts from I consider that the highest of compliments."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he watched the meeting between Hermione and his mother. It was difficult to part with old preconceptions entirely and Draco had to admit that he had been worried about how this meeting would go. Granger was a mud...Muggleborn after all and Narcissa a pureblood. Now that he saw them together he should have known that he hadn't have to worry. His mother was a much better person that he'd given her credit for.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Dumbledore came up to them, eyes twinkling like little stars. "Why don't you Mr. Malfoy, show lady Malfoy to her guest quarters, give her a chance to put away her things and then we'll meet back here for a nice cup of tea."

Narcissa pursed her lips and glanced around. "Yes, that does sound lovely only, there is someone missing. Headmaster Dumbledore you will floo Severus and have him come up as well won't you? As he's practically family he should join us for tea." Though her words and tone were mild her eyes held the force of a true pureblooded wizarding lady expecting to have her request met with compliance.

Dumbledore's smile grew a tiny bit strained at the commanding tone of Narcissa's voice but he only nodded. "Of course I will call on Severus to come and join us lady Malfoy, he will be here when you return from your room."

Harry looked at Narcissa with even more respect. He had found it strange that Snape wasn't there to greet lady Malfoy to begin with. He wondered if Dumbledore had even told him what time she was coming. "You don't have to floo him Sir, I can run down and get Professor Snape." The words were out of his mouth before Harry could stop them.

Dumbledore fixed Harry with a sharp glare and an unreadable expression but gave a nod all the same. "Yes my boy, why don't you go ahead and do that."

Bowing his head Harry excused himself and run down the familiar path down to the dungeons.

Snape was measuring out an ingredient for an experimental potion in his heavily warded test cauldron, when a portrait frame that was normally empty filled with the hook-nosed blond visage of Uriah Prince. "Young Lord Prince, the green-eyed boy is knocking on your door. Should I tell him to leave?"

The potions master blinked at the portrait in mild surprise before shaking his head. "No, let him in and give him directions back here." He turned his attention back to the potion as the figure in the portrait left to do as requested. He was curious as to what brought Potter to his door so early in the holiday season but he wasn't about to take back his invitation. He removed a few granules of the ingredient he'd measured out and carefully began stirring it in.

Harry came walking in carefully, green eyes wide after having been ushered in by the portrait. "Hello Sir, I'm sorry for intruding. Lady Malfoy has arrived and you're invited to tea up at the headmaster's office." Harry stepped closer, peering at the cauldron. "May I ask what you're working on?"

"Hm." In the back of his mind the paranoia that came part and parcel with being a spy stirred at mention of Narcissa's arrival and the lack of information he'd received on when it was but he passed it over in favor of concentrating on the potion. That and Potter's oddly distracting presence. "This particular potion is an attempt at bettering the Skele-grow recipe."

Having been exposed to the Skele-grow potion intimately Harry found that very good news indeed. "I wish you the best of luck with that Sir, both the taste and the agony you experience from it now are horrid." He looked up at Snape, a tiny glimmer of admiration in his eyes. "Will it hold if you go for tea? Neither Dumbledore or lady Malfoy seem the overly patient kind."

"I am quite well-acquainted with the current potion and as for this- oh. Well." Snape stood back, hands on his hips as the wards of the cauldron glowed brightly just before the potion exploded from it. They were kept safe from any spatters by the shield spell embedded in the wards that kept the exploding potion contained and rather than the scowl on Snape's face that appeared when potions blew up in class, the man's face held an intrigued and half-resigned expression. He made a quiet mutter and flicked his wand at a parchment and quill to mark down the reactions of the ruined, rather virulent, purple potion. Once it had ceased exploding, he scooped a sample into a small vial, then vanished the remainder. "No need to wait nor have it hold as it turns out."

"No it doesn't look like it." Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was amazed by Snape and he was finally beginning to realize the kind of patience that was acquired for a Potions Master. "Shall we go then Sir?"

"One moment. If I appear in my brewing robes Narcissa will have a minor fit, and likely proceed to transfigure them into something more 'acceptable' for tea. For your own safety, feel free to look around but do not touch anything." He turned and headed to a hidden door in order to change.

Harry placed his hands behind his back, telling him not to touch anything always lead to a compulsion to reach out and touch anything and everything he could get his hands on but he didn't want to disappoint Snape. He looked around while he waited, careful to keep his kink in check and his fingers to himself.

It didn't take the professor long to change into soft gray semi-casual robes. He was the first to admit his wardrobe was mostly colorless, and he preferred it that way thank you very much, simply because he wasn't exactly fond of sticking out in a crowd. Plain black robes, even the expensive tailored ones, were so common that he just became one of a massive crowd when wearing them. He knew, however, that if he appeared in front of Draco's mother wearing black robes she'd turn them pink so he compromised with the gray. Exiting his bedroom he felt his lips twitch and a brow lift when he saw Harry peering closely at a large jar full of preserved serpents. He wondered if the boy recognized the species. "Juvenile basilisks. The skin of a basilisk is a potent ingredient but the adults are too difficult for potion ingredient harvesters to kill or even go into claimed territory to get the shed skins of so they catch juveniles slipping out to find their own territory."

It was hard to believe that the monster he had fought down in the chamber had been this small once. Still sometimes Harry could feel bad for having killed the basilisk, it had only followed orders after all. "Have you harvested the giant one right under your feet?" He asked and looked up at Snape, feeling his mouth go dry at the sight of the professor, gray was a really good color for him.

"Are you aware of how asinine that question is? Only one person in Hogwarts can get into the Chamber of Secrets if you recall. In addition magical law prohibits anyone to touch the corpse without your express permission and presence." Snape folded his arms in classic dungeon bat manner and met Harry's gaze. His tone had been softer than true mocking or chastising and the lack of hostility on his face made it clear he wasn't doing anything but poking at the teen.

"I did not know that." Harry blinked. "I thought for sure that professor Dumbledore had some way inside." Harry really hadn't thought much about it; mostly he had pushed the events of what had happened in the chamber of secrets to the back of his mind. As usual with him the memories weren't happy. "Do you want to? Harvest it I mean." If it could be of use to Snape then Harry could go back there...At least he thought so.

"Do I want the chance to harvest an ancient basilisk which has more potency in a single scale than the entire skin of the obscenely expensive juveniles I am usually reduced to relying on? What do you think Mr. Potter?" Snark and amusement practically shimmered in Snape's eyes. "Of course I would like to. What do you wish in return?" It was said without an ounce of suspicion or bitterness, making it clear that he didn't believe Harry was going to attempt to take advantage of him.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Harry asked with a small grin. "It's not like I have a price ready for the giant snake corpse lying in the basement, I didn't have any idea that it was mine." They started to walk towards Dumbledore's office. "No, jokes aside I don't want anything for it, I'm just happy if it can be of use...If there's even anything left of it after all this time."

Snape glanced at the young man walking beside him. "Remind me to lend you a book on the Chamber. There is an unknown preservation spell within the walls of Slytherin's Chamber that essentially 'freezes' all non-living, non-sentient beings and objects inside it as they were when last a living or sentient being or object was inside the chamber. The corpse will be precisely as you left it in second year." He looked ahead. "I believe that once you master Occlumency to the level necessary to block _him_ that Draco and I should tutor you in wizarding customs and such. The corpse of a magical creature belongs only to the one who slays it or, if the creature died of natural causes, who claims it first. For others to use anything from the corpse they must have the permission of the owner, something of value must have been exchanged, and the owner must be present to ensure that the other does not attempt to cheat him or her."

"I have no idea about any of this, why haven't anyone told me?" Harry was growing irritated with Dumbledore; sometimes it felt as if the old wizard liked to keep secrets only for the sake of keeping secrets. "As much as I loathe to admit it I think I really do need some tutoring in wizarding customs, I'm tired of fumbling my way through everything." They got to the statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms and Harry did his best to let go of the irritation he felt, it would do no good.

"If you can stand him, Draco will be...willing to assist you in his and your spare time. It's likely Miss Granger should join in that as well, there is only so much you can learn from a book." He gave the gargoyle a baleful look and drawled the password, "Ice Mice," stepping in when it moved aside and immediately being accosted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Severus!" She caught him into a hug before he could evade it. "It's good to see you my friend." She shook her head and tsked. "Severus really _gray_? You really should wear more green, and perhaps blue. Color looks so wonderful on you. And your _hair_," another tsk, "really you should at least clean the tonic out when you're not working."

"Narcissa." The flat tone somehow managed to convey exasperated affection and welcome at the same time. "I trust you are well?"

She hooked her arm through his and tugged him out of the way to give Harry enough room to come in before heading to the tea area. "Very well. It's been pleasant to be back in a Black household."

Harry was surprised by the dark feelings that rose in him when he saw Narcissa's hands on Snape. It had nothing to do with him but he still felt the urge to stalk over and brush her hands off of Snape and tell her that Snape was good just the way he was, that he didn't need colored clothes or to change his hair. A bit scared of his feelings Harry slunk over to the table and sat down in a chair next to Hermione.

The girl gave him a smile, a curious light in her eyes. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Harry tried to smile back but it came out more as a grimace.

"You look as if you've swallowed a flobberworm Potter." Draco piped up from Hermione's other side.

"Well nothing's wrong, maybe I just look like that." Harry sunk deeper into the chair, not wanting to talk about it.

"Excellent, you're all here now...good, good." Dumbledore walked to the table to. "Let's sit down and enjoy this little feast that has been made just for us."

Narcissa's brow twitched in mild irritation as she settled herself onto the couch, making sure that Snape was between herself and the Headmaster. Something about that old man put her off and really he was being dreadfully rude. It was odd and uncommon for Dumbledore to be so and whatever was pinging against her instincts was new as well since she'd never before felt uncomfortable in his presence. She turned her attention to pouring the tea as a lady did and chose to push the oddity out of her mind for the time being. "Mr. Potter how do you take your tea?"

"White, no sugar thank you." Harry bowed his head and smiled at the lady. Really he had to get over whatever this was; Narcissa hadn't done anything at all besides being perfectly lovely.

She fixed his tea, asked Hermione how she took hers, and prepared the cups of all the others with a grace bred of many years in practice. She handed Severus his tea, well it was more like a little tea with his cream and sugar, and took her own cup in hand, sipping delicately. "Miss Granger my son's grades in his Muggle Studies have risen a bit like a rocket, I understand I have you to thank for that."

The muggleborn witch's cheeks gained a soft pink to them. "He's responsible for his own success Lady Malfoy. He's clever and catches on quickly to the object's operations and he doesn't need any help whatsoever with law or any of the other aspects. Though he surprised me with his cooking marks at first, then I remembered how close cooking is to potions. He told me you taught him how to brew at an early age and I must say, he's brilliant at it."

Narcissa beamed. "He is yes. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he takes Severus' position here one day."

"Thank you mother but we shouldn't think that far in advance. Let's just get me through school to begin with." Draco's voice was as dry as usual but his cheeks were flushed bright red as he listened to Hermione and his mother's conversation. He didn't know if he should feel flattered or utterly mortified.

Harry couldn't help but hide a grin at the Slytherin's expression. It couldn't be easy when your family and your love interest got into conversations regarding one self...Not that Harry would ever have to experience that. That was a sobering thought and Harry took a sip of his tea.

"This is the year to think in advance Draco dear. You will be asked about your future aspirations after taking your OWLS. Speaking of future aspirations, Miss Granger what are yours?"

Snape hid his knowing smirk behind his tea cup. Narcissa was, in her way, testing Granger's worthiness to be seen with Draco but he had a feeling that Narcissa would find herself surprised by the Gryffindor.

Hermione took a sip of her tea. "I'm thinking of working in the Ministry, perhaps starting in the DRCMC to see if I can straighten out some of the hideously stupid laws considering the rights of magical creatures, just to start."

Once again Harry grinned, not even bothering to try and hide it. Hermione was the smartest person he knew and Harry knew she had ambitions and he had no doubt what so ever that she would achieve them. If she ever decided to go dark then Voldemort wouldn't hold a candle to her. She could be terrifying and devious and still have the people begging for more.

Draco looked at Hermione with stars in his eyes, he admired that driven streak in her, it mirrored his own.

Narcissa blinked and hid her smile at her son's expression. "A weighty and admirable ambition. What about family, children, do you have any hopes for perhaps finding a bondmate some time in the future?"

Severus nearly choked on his tea. He absolutely could not believe Narcissa had gone right out and asked that question...on second thought he _could _believe it. It was precisely a Narcissa move.

Hermione's cheeks took on a bright red glow and she cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed yet at the same time she was not about to show herself up an empty-headed coward. "Perhaps, one day far into the future. If I find someone who can figure out when to support me, when to let me stand on my own, and someone clever enough to talk me out of doing something that might be...reckless." Her lips twitched a bit. "I've been referred to as a nightmare before so it will take someone who views the nightmare as a dream I suppose."

"You just need someone with ambitions of their own. Someone who doesn't expect you to be second to their goals. Someone who can compromise and who knows that it's all about give and take. Sometimes you're on top and sometimes your bondmate might be." Draco was surprised and a little bit horrified that his mouth was running away with him and that he didn't seem able to shut up. "As long as there is understanding and love then I don't think there is anything as a nightmare...Only unintelligent gits who don't know a treasure when it's right under their nose."

Narcissa took in her son's expression and the Granger girl's blush with satisfaction. "My son is quite right. I do hope you boxed the ears of the one who called you a nightmare."

Hermione's face was burning and Draco's words made her stomach flutter like a whole flock of butterflies or one big snitch was in it. "I box Ron's ears often though not for that. We weren't quite friends just yet when he said that."

Draco's mother blinked. "You became friends with a boy who called you a nightmare?"

The girl nodded. "Amazing what facing down a troll will do for a friendship."

Narcissa turned to Snape, a brow raised imperiously, and he explained about the Halloween of Harry and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts.

Harry remembered that year too, especially when he was told about it in Snape's smooth voice. "Ron can have a case of mouth diarrhea but he has a good heart."

Draco only raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't seen what Ron had done in the Pansy situation he would have been tempted to say that the weasel was beyond hope.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly then looked at the brunette teen. "Not exactly the best terminology but he does have a bad habit of letting his mouth run without his brain's consent. He's getting better though." She tilted her head in consideration. "Has been since he got serious about becoming an Auror actually, that or," her lips twitched and curled up secretively, "well he's getting better is all that matters really."

Snape took a drink of his tea, amusement flittering through him. He knew exactly what the other impetus to Weasley's change was. The little queen of Slytherin house already had the redhead wrapped around her little finger.

Narcissa smiled. "Well that's good, that he's improving whatever the reason."

Draco nodded and stirred his tea with a dainty little spoon.

Dumbledore didn't say much, he just sat twinkling watching the people at the table, behind the lenses of his glasses. "I think Mr. Weasley will make an excellent Auror, just like you will my boy."

"Um...Actually I'm not sure that's the path I'm going to follow Professor." Harry squirmed in his seat.

"I see." Dumbledore's smile was still in place but his eyes sharpened considerably.

Narcissa poured another cup of tea for Snape. "What is it that you would like to do Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to teach milady." He gave her a small smile. "Especially muggle/wizard relations from an early age, to promote knowledge and understanding."

Pale blond brows arched up and a considering look appeared on her face. "That is a rather clever idea. A large reason many purebloods have so disliked muggleborns coming into our society is that they bring all their preconceived notions with them and know nothing about our traditions and societal rules. There are obscure magical laws that have been inadvertently broken by muggleborns who simply aren't aware of what they're doing and it causes havoc every time."

Harry nodded. "I did not know magic even existed until I started Hogwarts and there is so much I still don't know. If both muggleborn children and wizard children learned about each other from the get go I think that would solve a lot of the problems between them."

"It's an admirable goal. I do know that you've been given the position of Teacher's Assistant in Defense Against The Dark Arts. How is it?"

Snape made a soft exhale. "He's fairly tolerable as a teacher I must say."

The woman chuckled. "Coming from you that is a ringing endorsement indeed."

Harry grinned with flushed cheeks and turned to Narcissa. "I like it a lot, all the students here are so willing to learn and Professor Snape is an excellent teacher. He truly knows the subject he teaches."

She nodded. "Yes he always was brilliant. Lu...Lord Malfoy and I were four years ahead of him and he still managed to put us to shame in many subjects. Potions and spellwork being his most excelled in subjects. It was rather adorable in his first year, this tiny little scruffy boy carting around books half as large as he was and tagging along with L-"

"Narcissa perhaps we should leave the past reminisces for another time?" Snape's cheeks were mottled with faint red as he interrupted the woman but there was something more than embarrassment in his eyes, something painful.

"Yes mother, I don't think this is the time or place for that." Draco agreed after a glance at his godfather. "Tell me instead if you have any special wishes for the Holiday celebrations, I will do my best to fulfill them."

Harry was watching Snape too, feeling something curl in his stomach at that look and wanting to do anything to make it disappear. For some silly reason he had the urge to reach out and take the older man's hand, Harry had to grip the teacup tightly to stop himself from doing just that.

Snape relaxed and gave a brief, grateful nod in Draco's direction. He was aware of Harry and even Granger's eyes on him but neither seemed inclined to comment on nor mark his reluctance to discuss his school years. For the mere fact of their circumspection he found himself grateful.

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Oh Hogwarts has always been rather festive. I really can't think of much of anything aside from a Hogsmeade trip. The village is always so charming this time of year."

Hermione cleared her throat delicately and aided Draco in turning the subject to holiday festivities rather than Snape's childhood. A suggestion for a sleigh ride was met with a beaming smile and ladylike eager agreement. The tea continued in a like vein until the pot ran dry and they all went their separate ways for the evening.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** - _Poor Harry, his chest monster growling with jealousy of Lady Malfoy touching and speaking to Snape. The poor boy has it bad and doesn't even know it. Oh and what is up with Dumbledore? His twinkling seem a little forced don't you think? Next time they will visit the chamber to harvest the Basilisk and Harry will find something he absolutely wasn't expecting. Thank you so much for reading, please leave a little feedback, it really makes us happy. _

_See you next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Nothing much in this chapter to warn about really, except for like butchering of a snake corpse, some more UST and Harry mommying an egg.

**AN** – _Here we are, another chapter down. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well. Thank you so, so much for your comments. They are great driving force for us and we appreciate each and every one._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Fourteen._**

Snape was chopping the leaf of a silver laurel when Uriah once again informed him of Potter knocking on the door. "Let him in." It was the morning of the day before the solstice and Snape was attempting to work on a potion he'd been tweaking for years and had essentially buried himself to avoid the sleigh ride Granger and Narcissa both were set upon. As tomorrow would be set aside for his own personal holiday traditions he wanted to do a little potions work today. However Potter's interruption wasn't unwelcome.

"Hello again Sir." Harry walked in, dressed in worn muggle jeans and a soft knitted sweater. He didn't want to go on the sleigh ride either and the first place he thought of to go was Snape's room so here he was. "Anything I can do to help? I promise to be careful and not muck things up."

"Hm." Snape pointed at some grain in a small pile on another cutting board. "Grind the rye into a powder until you have exactly two grams."

"Yes Sir." Harry started to grind carefully, weighing the rye carefully at set intervals so that it wouldn't be too much or too little. "Will you be busy the entire day Sir?"

"My plans for the day, Mr. Potter, are to appear as busy as possible so as not to get roped into any of Narcissa nor Miss Granger's festive plans. If you cannot offer an alternative activity it is to be brewing and experimenting on potions all day." Snape ground the chopped leaf into a paste made of mistletoe berries. There was already an agent in the potion that would offset the toxicity in the berries so, if this was a successful experiment, it wouldn't poison the one who ingested it.

Harry finished grinding the rye and handed it to Snape, wiping his hands on his trousers. "I thought maybe we could go down to the Chamber while everyone else was busy. I don't really know I will feel being back there and I don't think it should be a group activity." He ran a hand through his hair. "It can wait if you have other plans though, it was just an idea."

"That sounds like a rather perfect plan. After all Narcissa cannot find the Chamber much less roust us from there. Stir this slowly, clockwise while I add the paste." Snape nodded at the silver stirring rod.

Smiling Harry picked up the silver rod and started to stir with slow movements of his wrists. "Tell me when to stop." He looked down and the simmering concoction. "I hope you're not afraid of going into the girl's bathroom."

Snape carefully added the paste as Harry stirred. "Should I inquire as to why?"

"It's the way into the chamber." Harry grinned and continued to stir. "That's why Myrtle is stuck in the bathrooms; I thought you would have figured it out."

"Potter I have better thing to do with my time than contemplate why a voyeuristic female ghost prefers to haunt bathrooms. Stop stirring." Snape picked up the powdered rye and as the potion was still swirling yet not being actively stirred, he sprinkled it in then frowned as the potion turned a putrid brown and green then boiled over the side. He turned to make a note, muttering about how it's always the rye. "Miss Myrtle has greatly disturbed many of the first year Slytherin boys with her preferred hobby."

"I am very, _very_ aware of her hobby." Harry grumbled and remembered last year in the prefects bathroom, that had not been the only nor the last time she had showed up when he was bathing. He wrinkled his nose at the fumes rising from the cauldron. "Is it really supposed to smell like this?"

"No it is not, blast it all. Always the rye. It's a vital ingredient in the original potion but in any subsequent versions it ruins a well brewing potion and I've yet to find a proper replacement. Even ergot ruins it, not pure enough." Snape once again scooped a sample vial then vanished the mess. "One day I will find the proper replacement for that grain."

"I have no doubt that you will Sir. You'll figure it out." Harry nodded and he really did believe what he said, he had full faith in Snape's abilities.

The potions master muttered under his breath. "It'd be helpful if a few of the affected individuals would volunteer blood so it can be tested for weaknesses but no," the irritable syllable was briefly drawn out, "all too paranoid." He shook his head and looked at Harry, snapping out of his impatience with the potion. "Before I get my harvesting equipment, have you thought of what you wish in return for letting me harvest the basilisk corpse? It is a requirement that I give you something of value."

Harry shrugged, he didn't know what to ask for, he had everything he needed. "How about your time? That you continue to teach me, that is all I ask for." He looked at Snape. "What kind of potion were you working on now? That you would need blood of the affected for?"

Snape moved to a cabinet, unlocking it and retrieving a leather bag. "Wolfsbane. The current potion is woefully inadequate." His voice was casual and he immediately moved over the subject of the failed potion back to the basilisk. "Are you certain Potter? Knowledge is power and advantage I admit but for the right to harvest an adult basilisk you literally could name your price."

"I don't need anything else Professor, your time and knowledge will be a perfectly reasonable price in return for something that I didn't know I owned. Harry put down the stirring rod, feeling a bit silly that he still held it. His heart had melted when he heard that Snape was working on the Wolfsbane potion, he knew how much Remus suffered every month. "About the potion, have you asked Remus? I'm sure he would volunteer, I can ask him if you want."

The professor actually twitched but relaxed after a moment. "Bring it up to him if you find the time. I doubt he'll be particularly willing however. Blood in the wizarding world is a dangerous thing to have Potter. Someone with only a drop of your blood and specific potions can steal your very identity and heritage and Lupin would be a fool to trust a Death Eater even if his mate agreed to let him volunteer." Snape looked down at his sleeves, straightening them. He refused to get his hopes up when knowing the two remaining Marauders they would be dashed.

Harry did understand the dangers of donating ones blood but he still thought that Remus would agree when it was for this cause. Harry decided that he would ask him when he talked to him and Sirius next. He didn't say anything more about it though since Snape didn't seem very talkative about this particular subject. "Will we need to bring anything special down to the Chamber?" Harry thought it was best to switch the subject back to their excursion to the Chamber of Secrets.

Snape shook his head and held up the satchel. "I have all that's needed for the harvesting here." He held out a hand. "An official agreement then Mr. Potter, my time and knowledge for the right to harvest the basilisk."

"Agreed." Harry said and shook Snape's hand to seal the deal. "Let's go then, down the rabbit's hole." Harry started to walk out of Snape's rooms to lead them to the closed off bathroom.

The professor followed him and stood behind the teen as he stared briefly at the sink then shivered as the hissing tones of Parseltongue fell from Harry's lips. Always before he'd equated that tongue with darkness and evil but hearing it from Harry, even the single short burst, it didn't sound evil or dark. It sounded...beautiful. He followed Harry down the dark dank corridor and murmured a soft, "Lumos Maximus," to better light their way.

It was strange, the corridors and tunnels didn't look as scary and as menacing as they had three years ago. They walked along the sludge and water at the bottom of the tunnels until they got the entrance to the chamber. He talked to the stone snake keeping guard and the door swung open. Harry took a deep breath before he stepped inside, knowing that Snape would follow.

The professor stepped in and found himself gawking at the positively _gargantuan_ basilisk corpse collapsed over the main chamber floor and partially up the corridor to the left. "Sweet Circe."

"Hm." Harry walked around the fallen beast. "Everything else seems smaller this time around but this...This still seems bloody huge." There was no Ginny slipping away and no ghost of Tom Riddle whispering lies into his ear but the place still made shivers run down Harry's spine.

The casual manner of the teen struck Snape as astonishing. "How are you so...I knew this was an adult basilisk but...by Merlin it must be a thousand years old, _more_. I always thought the Dark Lord had acquired and raised a basilisk in his own time, not truly taken control of Salazar's own familiar." His gaze traveled over the downed snake, the snarky man speechless for once.

"I honestly didn't look too closely at it back then, too busy trying not to die." Harry knelt next to the basilisk's head. "I never blamed this though, it only followed orders, did as it was told. It was Voldemort who twisted it, forced it to do his bidding."

Snape shook his head and moved forward, running his hand along the cold smooth scales of the beast. "Slytherin would have taken the Dark Lord's head for abusing his treasured familiar so. A pity he's not around to take his descendant in hand, save us all a great deal of trouble." He stepped back and set about stripping to his rolled up shirt sleeves and casting a few protective charms to guard him from the corrosive qualities of the basilisk blood and venom. "There's more here than I could use in a lifetime. I'll keep what I will use but the rest will remain yours. I would suggest keeping the fangs for yourself as they may come in handy one day and auctioning off the rest at a potions convention." He crouched and pulled out a pair of devices that hooked up to jars, a razor sharp knife blade, and many, many more jars before setting to removing the fangs and teeth for Harry.

"I already have one fang, the one that I used to skewer the diary." Harry watched Snape work, feeling both sad for the basilisk's fate and happy that it would come to use instead of just lying here forgotten. "I've always wondered if I could have gotten it to listen to me if I would have had more time. I know it doesn't matter now but still, I can't help but wonder."

"Truthfully Potter? Not likely. By the time the Dark Lord found it the basilisk had been trapped down here alone for a thousand or more years, its master long dead. It was most probably mad with loneliness and grief and then the Dark Lord came along, easing that loneliness only to abandon it again. I would imagine the basilisk's trust was long shattered and madness entrenched." Snape finished digging out the teeth, hooked up one device to a vein in the serpent's mouth and the other to the venom glands and charmed the jars to switch as each one filled. He plucked the feathers and set them aside reverently, then he got to work skinning the beast.

"Poor, poor thing." Harry didn't really know what to say, his heart ached for the basilisk's loneliness. "I seem to always be asking this but can I help in some way, I hate feeling useless."

Snape grunted. "No, harvesting a magical creature takes long hours of experience and as this is a basilisk it requires protective charms that you don't yet know." He blew a strand of oily hair from his eyes. "Look around the chamber and it's corridors and see if you can locate its nest. That will have shed skin and molted feathers."

"Okay." Harry got up from his knees and started to look around, leaving the harvesting to the pro. He looked around the different tunnels, feeling depressed at the damp and dreariness of them all. He turned a corner and came upon a gathering of all kinds of things really, but there were a lot of feathers and molted skin so he gathered that it was the nest. Harry walked over and started to rummage through the nest carefully, not knowing what he was looking for. Under a pile of feathers and grime there was something roundish. Harry dug it out and stared in amazement at the egg. He dug it out and wrapped it in his knitted sweater, carrying it carefully to the main hall where Snape was. "Um...Professor, I think I've found something."

"Hm?" Snape's gaze was distracted as he looked up and it took a few seconds for him to recognize what Harry held but when he did, if ever there was a Kodak moment that would have been it. When else would anyone have ever gotten to see Severus Snape's eyes very nearly bugging out as he choked on air, or swallowed his tongue, it was hard to tell precisely. "Merlin's balls Potter, do you _know_ what that is?"

"An egg?" Harry was a bit startled by Snape's reaction, having never seen the professor act or look like that before. Maybe the protection charms weren't enough and he had been poisoned or affected somehow by the basilisk.

Snape pointed a bloody knife at the orb in the teen's arms. "That, Harry James Potter, is no ordinary egg. That is a _basilisk_ egg."

"Huh." Harry twisted the egg in his arms, looking at its spotted surface. "It's valuable then? What can it do? It must be really old."

The professor made a strangled sound. "Potter...Harry. The eggs of magical creatures aren't like chicken eggs; they don't go bad with age. If we were to find a toad to sit on that egg or incubate it in black coals it would hatch. You hold in your hands the offspring of Salazar Slytherin's familiar."

"A toad?" Harry was baffled, it was the first time he'd heard Snape call him by his first name like that and Harry had to admit that he liked the sound of it. He looked down at the egg again. "We're taking it with us right? If it's a living creature inside here then we can't leave it all alone."

"All the gold in the wizarding world would not convince me to leave that egg here." Snape was still staring at the egg in utter shock and surprise and hadn't even noticed his slip of calling the teenager by his first name. "And yes a toad. If a basilisk is not available to curl around and care for the egg it must be hatched under a toad or in black coals. I wonder," he frowned, finally sliding back into his logical frame of mind. "It's rumored that a basilisk egg incubates for ten years and in all that time the mother never leaves, even to hunt, unless it's to protect the nest or she's bidden by a being that can manipulate her mind."

Harry felt a new wave of absolute loathing for Voldemort and the arse he had been before he claimed his other persona. "It's so sad; she had a baby and was ordered and manipulated to just leave it behind to do a lunatic's bidding." Harry petted the egg he was holding.

The professor didn't know if it was disturbing or sweet the way the teen had practically cooed at the egg, correction _was _cooing at the egg...in Parseltongue. He was leaning towards sweet though he'd bite his tongue off before admitting it. "Of course there are a few questions we should answer before hatching that egg. Such as how to mitigate the deathly gaze and how long it's been incubating in the first place."

"Mmm yes, we should know those things shouldn't we?" Harry looked up from the egg. "I don't think she would turn anyone to stone or kill them but there could be an accident so better to be safe than sorry." He wrapped the egg tighter in his sweater and put a lot of cushioning spells on it so that it would be safe and comfortable. "I think we should keep her in your rooms, Ron or Neville would probably trip over her if she was in mine."

"She?" A dark brow lifted in quiet amusement. "I was going to suggest much the same thing for living arrangements. My quarters are the most secure and tightly warded in the castle aside from here." He began working on harvesting the dead basilisk again. "What I wouldn't give for Slytherin's study, the Dark Lord probably stripped it of anything useful however if it's still down here at all."

"It's a her, I can feel it." Harry nodded. "If you've finished harvesting then we could look for the study if you want. I stopped exploring when I found the egg but there are a lot of nooks and crannies I haven't looked at. Maybe Voldemort hasn't stripped it; it doesn't look as if he was very thorough. I can't imagine that he would have left the egg behind if he knew about it. Who knows what else he left."

Snape hummed and continued with his task. He had another ten feet until he got all the skin off and then he had to harvest the internal organs. "It's only a ten year incubation period so it was laid long after the Dark Lord physically left the chamber and the 'ghost' of his young self didn't precisely have time to do much of anything. It is a strong possibility though," he finished skinning the snake, used a harvester's incantation to split the skin into several equal bundles, and levitated them over to where the jars of venom and blood were gathered before starting to slice open the corpse's belly, "that he didn't strip it if he'd had to leave the Chamber in a rush during his school days. I know he couldn't return to it without it being known after his graduation."

Harry turned his eyes away when Snape opened the belly, he did not want to see that. "It can't hurt to look anyway, not when we're already here. Besides, what we think is useful and important may not be what Voldemort finds useful...In fact I hope it's not the same thing." Harry took a few steps away to look at the carvings on the walls while Snape finished with the dead basilisk.

"Hm, you'd be surprised." Snape's voice was somewhat muffled by distance and what he was essentially buried up to his elbows in. "Light magic and dark magic are not inherently 'good' or 'evil' just as a student is not any more or less evil when they're sorted into their house. Dark magic can and is used for good purposes and I have seen light magic used for evil purposes. What makes a magic dark or light is the toll it takes on life, either the life of the caster or another. Healing spells for example, are almost exclusively light magic as they do not 'take' anything from the caster aside from the normal spell energy and a healing spell 'gives' to who it is cast upon. Hexes on the other hand cause 'damage' of a sort, even if it's only a tripping hex, to those it's cast upon so they're classified as dark magic. Intent is what makes magic good or evil, not the spells cast."

"Yes I do understand that." Harry said and he did, he just tried to find differences between himself and Voldemort everywhere he could. He still remembered the visions and the nightmares clearly and he remembered how _good _it felt to be the one who caused all that pain. Harry didn't want to admit that he had anything at all in common with the plague of the wizarding world. He walked along the walls, petting the egg absentmindedly when he came upon two entwined snakes, or at least a carving of two snakes. They were brilliantly carved; it looked as if they were moving, constantly in motion. Harry reached out to touch them but the moment his hand touched stone a door swung open. Harry peeked his head inside. "I think I have found the study Sir."

"Good. Go on in and look around I'll be there once I'm finished here." Snape carefully cut out the liver, gallbladder, kidneys, lung, and heart before moving up to the head. Even damaged the eyes were still valuable as potion ingredients among the other organs in the head.

Even with the stasis spells the study smelled musty and unused. It wasn't a particularly large room but it was surprisingly cozy. The walls were covered in bookshelves made out of dark wood and there was a huge desk in the middle of the room made from the same wooden material. It looked as if a lot of books were missing, holes gaping open where they had stood and even more books had pages ripped out of them. It was clear that Voldemort had paid the study a visit. Harry sat down in the high backed chair at the desk and looked through the yellowing parchments while he waited for Snape to get there. It was amazing really, to sit where one of the founders of the school had sat and worked.

Snape cut the final usable organ, the tongue, from the basilisk corpse and stood back. He cleaned his hands off, sent all the harvested materials and the tools up to his potion lab with a flick of his wand, his part already stored away and the rest for Harry to choose what to do with stacked neatly in a corner. He looked on the harvested corpse and flicked his wand again, casting a strong _Incendio_ charm at it and standing there to watch it burn as if set on a funeral pyre. It was a pity, that such a magnificent creature had to end as it had. He wondered why Slytherin hadn't secured another master or a refuge with a mate for his familiar.

The professor set about cleaning the area and himself of blood, ash, and fluids, put his robes on again, and went in search of Harry. He stepped into the dimly lit study, looking around and taking in the missing tomes, the few books on the floor with missing pages, and Harry sitting in Slytherin's chair petting the egg. He walked over to a fallen book and scanned the page next to a torn section. He snorted disdainfully. "It's reassuring to know that he was just as much of a twit as most students in his time."

"Hm?" Harry looked up from his whispered Parseltongue conversations with the egg. "What do you mean?" His eyes flittered over the page Snape had read.

"This book's focus is necromancy, what's torn out appears to be a ritual for increasing your magical power and 'cleansing' your blood of undesirables." A smirk tilted Snape's lips. "On the page next to it is a spell to return one's body to its original state. A much easier and less exacting ritual than the one you described him performing last year. As a child he appears to have focused only on what would make him more powerful and what could be used to remove the 'stain' of his paternal ancestry. Idiot."

"I will not argue with that statement." Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought that there had been an easier way for Voldemort to come back than what he had done. "Hopefully he hasn't grown much smarter over the years. From what I've gathered it's still all about power and strength."

"And immortality." Snape chuckled rather darkly. "What he wouldn't give to reclaim the books in here now." He took in several more necromantic texts still on the shelves. "Having felt death's hand once I sincerely doubt he's interested in feeling it again." He cast a charm to return fallen and abused books to their shelves and let his gaze roam over the tomes. Occasionally he'd pause on a potion book but moved on in favor of books on magical creatures. There were only three but they were thick enough that even Granger would find them a challenge. "Hmm let's see," he opened the first one and found a section on serpents.

Harry got up from the chair and walked the few steps to where Snape was standing, leaning against the other man to read over his shoulder. "Does it say anything about hatching and raising our baby?" The egg was never out of his reach. "There has to be a way to turn off the killer beam so to speak."

The dark eyes lifted briefly to Harry's. "I am going to endeavor to pretend you did not just use that phrase." He found a section on basilisks and read down the page. "Hm it says the basilisk can choose if its gaze kills or not. However this is only on adults. It doesn't mention anything about eggs or hatchlings." The next book was much the same and in the final book there were only the hatching methods for a basilisk egg. He sighed in frustration. "Perhaps there's another book with notations." He went to prowl slowly along the shelves, mind sorting logically through what might or might not hold information on basilisks. As he did he could hear Harry hissing to the egg, the Parseltongue flowing smoothly and beautifully from the teen. He had to admit that if he'd been the embryonic basilisk he'd be more than pleased to have those sibilant tones murmured to him.

He trailed a hand over a shelf with odd carvings along the edge absently then suddenly drew it back with a soft hiss, blood leaking from a small cut on his finger.

"Are you okay?" Harry stopped whispering to the egg to go over to Snape. He took the older man's finger without thinking about it and placed it in his mouth, sucking away to small drop of blood. His eyes found the carvings and he looked at them curiously, he released Snape's finger. "These are written in Parseltongue." Harry read the carvings out loud and a compartment opened. He was surprised since he'd thought that Parseltongue was only a spoken language. Snakes didn't need a written one but Harry could definitely read what was written on the shelf.

The professor was standing stock still and utterly shocked, not only at what Harry had done but at the way his body had reacted. He could feel his cheeks mottle in embarrassment even as the blood vied to continue down to his groin that was suddenly half hard. Snape was well aware that he chased for the home team and had long since become comfortable with it. It wasn't as though it wasn't common in the wizarding world. In a world where a potion could easily change your gender or give you bits you hadn't had before or where the magically powerful's bodies often went on tangents, procreation was no problem so same sex couples weren't looked down on. It was just the fact that he had just gotten half hard thanks to a student and not just any student but Harry bloody Potter that had Snape's logic circuits frying. It also might have had something to do with the fact that he was trying to keep his blood in his head rather than going below his waist that it took a good minute for him to realize that Harry had found a compartment with several dragon-hide bound books inside with the writing on the spines in the same odd markings as he'd cut his finger on. "What does the writing on the spines say?"

Harry reached in and ran his hands down the spines of the books. Anything to avoid looking at Snape. Harry couldn't believe what he had done. What had come over him? He had _sucked_ on Snape...He was lucky that that the Potions Master hadn't hexed his bits off. What was even worse was that he had liked it, liked the feeling and the taste of Snape's finger in his mouth...Oh Merlin! He was really in trouble. "It's says journal of Salazar Slytherin, one volume per year. I'm a bit unsure about which years but it should become clear when we read them." Harry pulled the books out, still avoiding Snape's gaze.

Snape finally got his body under control again and went over to the desk. "I have a feeling you'll be the one reading Mr. Potter. Those are likely written in Parselscript."

Harry carried the tomes to the desk and laid them next to each other, opening one and closing it again, moving on to the next one. "I think this is the first one." Harry gingerly went through the thick parchment pages. "It's amazing Sir, it's from when they had just founded the school."

Snape's brows lifted. "What the historians wouldn't give to get their hands on that, and to read Parselscript."

"Isn't there any spell that allows me to read the books out loud and it translates automatically on paper?" Harry hoped there was a spell like that because no one would be happy if he had to translate everything by hand, not even he could properly read his chicken scratches. "Or isn't there a way you can share my ability, just for a while?"

"If you can speak English while reading a dicta-quill will do. As for sharing the ability, not unless you want me so deep in your head I'm in the instinctive core. I sincerely doubt either of us wants that."

"No, no I definitely do not want that." Finding out that he liked to suck on Snape's appendages was one thing but to have Snape see it too inside his head was a completely different matter, one that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. "We should take the books with us, find a dicta-quill and get started." Harry continued to look through the pages as he spoke.

Snape just lifted a brow and used his wand to summon a dicta-quill and an ever-grow parchment roll. He set them beside Harry. "I am not leaving the safety of this Chamber until dinner. Narcissa and your Miss Granger are likely back with Draco by now and I certainly have no desire to be sucked into their next plan."

Harry chuckled. "You're like a regular boy scout you are, always prepared." He agreed with Snape though, it was much better to stay here in the cozy study than being submitted to Hermione's Christmas adventures. Harry set up the quill and the parchment and began to read.

The professor listened with half an ear and retrieved a potion text from a shelf, flipping through and occasionally letting Harry know when he slipped into Parseltongue. He was studying a potion to _induce _lycanthropy when Harry began reading about Salazar's basilisk hatching out.

Harry read about the hatching process, how the basilisk is poisonous straight from birth but that they don't develop their deathly stare until sexual maturity which usually happened around their tenth year of living. "Do you hear that little hatchling; we'll have plenty of time to teach you right from wrong and how to control your eyes." Harry petted the egg happily.

"Which will certainly make it easier to hide from the Headmaster. The species at any rate. Basilisk hatchlings and juveniles resemble asps until the feathers come in." Snape peered closely at the potion and growled in utter irritation. "That explains the rye."

"We will not let anyone take you away from us." Harry hissed to the egg in Parseltongue before he turned his attention back to Snape. "What? Have you found something?" Harry's voice was a bit raspy after having read out loud for so long.

"Lycanthropy potion. A main ingredient to induce it is ergot. Explains why too much ruins any potion to suppress or reverse the condition."

"Why would anyone want to induce lycanthropy?" Harry couldn't understand that at all, not after having witnessed Remus' struggle with it. "Will this knowledge help in your strife with the Wolfsbane potion?"

"It appears to be an idiotic attempt to create an easy way to become an animagus." Snape flicked a bit of hair from his eyes. "It should at least give me a few new avenues for modifying it."

"Sounds incredibly stupid to me." Harry agreed thinking about his own tries to get in touch with his animagus self; he would never drink a potion of any kind to hurry the process along. "I still believe in you, you will find a way to make a brilliant potion." Harry said before he picked up the thick book and continued his reading.

Snape's lips twitched in amusement before he returned to reading the potion text.

~oOo~

Harry fussed around the incubation box they had made, making sure that the black coal would be hot enough and that everything would be perfect for the egg. Part of him didn't want to part with it but he knew that Snape's quarters would be best for it. Finally deeming it fit he moved over to Snape's table where there was a loose parchment, he sat down and continued his report on how Salazar Slytherin had met his demise, being sent out to fight off a dark witch called Moira of the North. It should have been an easy battle so Slytherin had made no preparations for what would happen if he didn't make it back.

Snape shook his head as he rearranged his potion ingredients to make better room for the new additions of mature basilisk bits and happened to glance over Harry's shoulder. "If memory serves Gryffindor also faced that witch down, and succeeded rather gruesomely if the mentioning of her 'rolling head' was correct."

"Sounds charming." Harry made a face. "I'm sure he wanted to avenge his friend though, judging from these books Slytherin wasn't dark or evil at all. He just had an interest in science wanting to learn everything." Harry glanced over at the incubation box again. "Are you sure she'll be alright in there? Maybe I should spend the night next to it, just to make sure."

"Potter, not only would that be _highly _questioned by the Headmaster and the students who have remained behind, but you are turning quite spectacularly into a mother-hen. The pinpoint spell we used puts the egg at a month and a half from hatching, the basilisk is fine within and I will make sure the coals remain the proper temperature."

"I'm not turning into a mother-hen." Harry's cheeks reddened. "I'm just...Concerned." He gave the egg one last wistful glance before moving away from it, having to trust that Snape knew what he was doing.

The man smirked at the blush. "Of course, just concerned. Pardon me for mistaking you for Molly for a moment."

Harry blew him a raspberry. "I have a long way to go yet before I'm in Molly Weasley's league." Harry straightened. "Are you ready to bite the bullet and go to dinner?"

Snape sighed and tugged his sleeves into place again. "Might as well. The sooner we eat the sooner I can return to my chambers and settle in."

"Knowing Hermione I doubt that you'll be able to just eat and leave. I'm sure she and lady Malfoy have all kinds of after dinner plans for us all." Harry grinned, he wasn't particularly looking forward to it but the expression on Snape's face was priceless.

"Potter I fair warn you now. I will quite happily leave you to their 'tender mercies' after serving you up to them on a silver platter with the comment that you mentioned wanting a new outfit." Snape's smirk was pure evil. "Can you imagine what they'd do?"

"You wouldn't..." Harry's voice was filled with horror and he gave a full body shudder. "If you do then I'll drag you down with me, saying you want some new robes too...Something with a little more color."

"I would and they would have to catch me first. Narcissa may be insistent on me wearing more color but she'd pass over it in a heartbeat for fresh blood, so to speak." The unholy glee in the professor's jet eyes somehow made him look both frightening and rather attractive at the same time. "So I'd have a narrow window of time to escape. I will make a deal with you however, you distract them from me and I shall do the same for you."

"You've got a deal then. Let's agree to throw Malfoy to the wolves instead." Harry realized that if there was no way to beat the master he might as well just join him. Harry straightened the robes he had changed into after their chamber excursion. For some reason he really didn't think that Lady Malfoy would appreciate him showing up in worn muggle clothes three times too big.

"Agreed." Snape opened the door and waved Harry out to head down before the ladies noticed their absence.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _A lot of Harry and Snape in this chapter and they both are starting to become aware of the attraction they feel for each other, though coming to terms with said attraction might be another matter entirely. Next chapter it will be Yule and celebrations of the season…Oh and a kiss. _

_Thank you so much for reading and please tell us what your thoughts are. See you next time._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**KISSING! There will be kissing in this chapter. And something that qualifies as a religious ritual.

**AN** – _Here we are with chapter fifteen, the Yule chapter with the long awaited kiss…between some people. Yes we are evil and yes you're going to have to read on to find out between who the smooching will take place._

_Oh and some of you wondered if this story will become M-Preg in the future. Well yes in a way. M-Preg is possible and really quite natural in this universe but please, those of you who don't like it. Don't be too worried. The only baby Snape or Harry will have in this fic is their egg. Any guesses on who the knocked up bloke will be?_

_Our most humble and heartfelt thanks for the amazing comments and feedback. We lap up each and every comment and savor them like Harry does with treacle tart…Remus with chocolate…Snape with snark…You get the picture. Thank you!_

_For now though, read on and please enjoy._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Fifteen.**_

The next morning found Snape shrugging on a comfortable robe and pouring some tea and studying the small amount of greenery he'd hung around his personal space for Yule while contemplating the fact that neither Narcissa nor Miss Granger had poked at Harry nor himself about further Holiday plans last night. They were up to something but he'd deal with it after Yule passed. He, like many of the more traditional half and purebloods, celebrated the traditional Yule rather than take part in the insanity of Christmas that the muggleborn had brought into their world. He much preferred it truth be told, the hanging of the holly and ivy, he didn't indulge in mistletoe as he had no one to share kisses with, the 'gifts' of the clove spiked fruits in evergreen and wheat sheaf baskets, the true goodwill celebrated by the neighbors, sitting in quietly cheerful company while the Yule Log burned down, and the small ritual promoting good luck for the next year. It suited him better than the insanity of Christmas.

He glanced up when a knock came at the door and walked over to open it, curious about who would be visiting him so early, and found himself blinking at a beaming Narcissa dressed in a white ceremonial Yule robe with gold trim and embroidery. Clustered behind her was Draco, in white and silver, Granger unsurprisingly found in red and gold with her hair spelled to behave for once, and Harry who was in a Yule robe of green and silver. He absently marked that the teen looked very good in Slytherin colors before noting that Narcissa carried a chest and the teenagers were laden with greenery and the traditional Yule baskets. "Narcissa, to what do I owe the early morning visit?"

She nudged him back. "Yule of course my old friend." She sniffed at his plain ceremonial robes. "I thought we should show Miss Granger and Harry how the season is traditionally celebrated. And those old things will never do." Once she was inside she set the chest down and brought out black and silver robes, quickly dressing him in them with a wave of her wand. "Ah that's better."

Harry had to agree, Snape really looked good in those dark robes trimmed in silver. Narcissa marched into Snape's chambers and the teen trio followed, Harry shooting an apologetic glance Snape's way. Draco covered his face with a hand and smothered a yawn. His mother had come knocking very early and saying no and falling back asleep was not an option. "Blessings on this Yuletide." Draco bowed to his godfather.

Snape bowed in return. "Blessings on you as well." He looked over to Miss Granger, who'd been instructed to set the greenery aside by Narcissa, and took her hand in a deep courteous bow. "Merry meet Miss Granger."

The girl sketched a curtsy Lady Malfoy had been instructing her in. "Merry meet Professor."

He released her hand and gave Harry the same short bow he'd given Draco. "Yuletide Blessings Mr. Potter."

"Yuletide blessings Professor Snape." Harry replied and bowed to the older man. He had no idea what to expect from a true Yule celebration but he really liked what he had seen so far. It was calm, dignified and it seemed powerful in a way that Harry had never experienced before.

Snape moved to let Harry further in and closed the door behind the teenager. "How early did she wake you up?" He nodded over at Narcissa who was murmuring something to Hermione.

"Too early, around five am." Harry snuck a glance at Narcissa. "Scared me half to death she did, coming into the boys dorm waving robes around and talking loudly about the miracle of Yule." He fidgeted with the robes. "I almost hexed her before I realized who she was."

The potions master chuckled. "She's reveling in her freedom. She hasn't had it in so long it's making her somewhat...giddy." He studied the woman. "I believe I'll take her temporary insanity over the frighteningly stiff and proper facade Lucius forced on her."

Narcissa looked up at them and pointed at the chest she'd carried in. "The Yule Log is in the chest Severus, a gift. I assume you have the ale and flour for it as well as the bit of last years'?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful." She picked up a lidded basket. "In that case you and Draco help Miss Granger with the greenery going over the Yule tradition and Mr. Potter if you'll join me in the kitchen...er the area that serves as a kitchen any how please?"

Harry nodded and followed the striking witch into Snape's kitchen area. "Of course my lady, just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Draco stood very close to Hermione, helping her hang branches and place the greenery.

Every so often Draco's hand would brush against hers and Hermione would blush lightly though she continued to smile as the blond explained the meaning behind the greenery, that it was to invite Nature Sprites to come and join in their celebration of the ending of the long days of winter. Snape smirked at Granger's rapt expression, knowing that it wasn't only because of learning something new but also the fact that she was near the boy she fancied. The professor lifted the large Yule log out of the chest and carried it to the fireplace, settling it into place. He began placing sprigs of greenery over and around it, explaining quietly about the purpose of the log and the traditions surrounding it.

Hermione listened in fascination as she charmed the two sprigs of mistletoe Narcissa had instructed her to set floating about. One with a red ribbon and one with a white. The white ribboned one would hover over friendships and allow them to get away with only a kiss on the cheek or forehead. The red one would hover over those who were attracted to each other and required a kiss on the lips. Not that she imagined that one getting much of a workout with only the five of them about.

Narcissa pulled out several pre-prepared items and had Harry help her chop the ingredients for the Yule Slaw. She raised her brows impressed by the speed and familiarity he used the knife with. "Do you cook often Mr. Potter?"

"Not so much these days but I used to cook plenty...Before." Harry answered pleasantly as he remembered being pulled out of the cupboard by his arm or neck and being ordered to cook for his bottomless relatives. "It smells very nice lady Malfoy." He pointed at the ingredients with the tip of the knife he was holding.

She smiled. "Thank you. The poor house elves nearly had a heart-attack when I invaded their kitchen last night to cook the lamb, ham log and ham balls. They worry so when the humans about start doing chores. Now let's see, Yule traditions are fairly simple all things considered. They are meant to invite good fortune from the elements and celebrate the days that will be getting longer. The Yule log burns through the day and night and at midnight for wizards there is a ritual to spread the good fortune and goodwill."

"That sounds nice, much nicer than the muggle version of Christmas now, which is mostly about getting things. This is a wonderful way to welcome the light back." Harry said as he listened closely to what Narcissa was telling him.

She positively beamed at him. "Yes it is. As nice as it is to have a little fun giving and getting the gifts of the muggle Christmas, good company and food are worth so much more. Before things became so...fractured many wizarding families would gather together in one house one year than another's home the next. Perhaps if this war ever ends we can work towards that again." Her gaze grew wistful on the ham loaf that she was putting the final touches on.

"I hope so lady Malfoy, I hope for that more than anything." Harry said silently and finished his chopping and put the knife down. "In fact it's not only the wizarding world that could use a little understanding and tolerance, the whole world is growing cold it seems."

She reached out and pat his shoulder. "But there are spots of warmth that, if nurtured, should grow." She moved the food to a large floating tray. "You're a good young man Harry Potter, warm and generous and you do Severus a world of good I think. I hope you'll continue to share your good nature with him. So few can see past his intimidating persona."

Harry flushed both at being called a good man by a Malfoy and for the Snape comments. He couldn't help but wonder what the lady Malfoy would think if she knew all the things he wanted to do to one Severus Snape. "I'll stay close to him as long as he lets me." Harry answered softly. "_He_ is a good man, strong, brave and kind, even if he doesn't like to let it show."

"I know. He's more haunted by past mistakes than he'll show as well and continually punishes himself for them." Brief sadness flit in her eyes before she shook herself out of it. "Let's get back out there shall we?"

"Mm, let's." Harry agreed and offered Narcissa his arm, leading her back into the larger room where the others were.

"Ah, there you are mother; I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to." Draco looked up at his mother with a smile, still standing close to Hermione, one hand resting on the small of her back.

She waved a hand at the tray following them. "Just finishing the food dear." She moved with Harry to a couch and smiled at him as she settled down onto it. "Severus, it is your home." She nodded at the Yule log.

The professor smirked a bit, tossed a cup of ale then a handful of flour over the log. He then took out a glowing coal and used it to start the fire. He glanced up and the smirk deepened. "Draco, Miss Granger look up."

Pulling his eyes from the burning log Draco looked up and noticed the mistletoe fluttering over their heads. The bright red ribbon made it clear that he wouldn't get away with a peck on the cheek either. Draco's pale cheeks turned pink and he clenched his fists before relaxing them and turning towards Hermione. He wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to deny that but he had hoped to not have so many witnesses to their first kiss, especially not his mother. Never the less he gave Hermione a small smile, cupped her cheek and leaned down to cover her lips with his.

She could feel her cheeks burning from the time she looked up at the little sprig of greenery and she could swear a dozen frogs were jumping in her stomach as Draco's face grew closer. The first touch of his lips on hers had her eyes fluttering shut. She lifted her chin a bit to press her lips a bit more firmly against his, a little shiver making its way through her. The kiss ended too soon for her taste but any longer and propriety would be scandalized. She gave Draco a fluttering smile when she opened her eyes.

Draco smiled back, letting his thumb caress her cheek and neck as he slowly pulled his hand away. He wanted to pull Hermione close, let her know that he wouldn't mind a repeat performance sometime but this was not the time or the place for that. Draco settled on letting his fingers tangle together with hers.

Harry caught Hermione's gaze and gave his friend a knowing smile. He was happy for her and as long as Malfoy treated her well then he was all for their relationship.

Hermione smiled back and moved to sit with Draco on another couch.

Narcissa gave her son an approving smile. She crossed her legs and turned to look at Snape. "Severus you know the best tales of the Solstice gods. Why don't you tell the stories?"

Snape shook his head in fond exasperated affection at the order as he moved to sit in his favorite wing back chair. "Very well." He started with a tale of the mother goddess.

The teens listened to the tales that created the Yule traditions, Hermione a bit surprised to note that, when not drawling in nasty sarcasm, Snape had a rather pleasant voice, and occasionally nibbled at the food availed to them. The Gryffindor girl exchanged an amused look with Harry, the both of them knowing that if Ron had been here he'd have devoured it all.

The day progressed to evening and night smoothly. A few games were played and other stories told. Narcissa's brows lifted when Harry told of Hermione decking Draco in third year and exchanged a look with her son, who'd just shrugged as if to say he'd deserved it. By the time midnight was approaching the only two people not caught together by mistletoe were Harry and Draco, much to the boys relief, and Snape and Harry. The red mistletoe had yet to catch anyone again but that was about to change as Harry helped Snape set up the circular altar for the ritual.

Harry was on his knees helping Snape set up when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw the mistletoe floating right over their heads, the red ribbon almost glowing in the dim lighting. Harry ducked his head again and wondered if it would move away if he didn't say anything, maybe no one else had noticed.

Narcissa caught sight of the mistletoe, her lips twitching in amusement, and met Hermione's eyes before cutting a glance at Harry and Snape. Hermione looked, her eyes widening briefly before her mind processed the situation with amazing speed and then her lips curled up in amusement and she nudged Draco in the side softly.

Draco looked at Hermione questioningly before following her gaze seeing the mistletoe. His jaw dropped, the red ribboned mistletoe was supposed to only float over people who were attracted to each other right? That meant that Potter and his godfather...Draco did not want to finish that train of thought. It was highly amusing though and scary too. "Go for it Uncle Severus." He called out.

The professor glanced up from where he was arranging the candles, brow knit in confusion. "What?"

Narcissa and Hermione both pointed at a spot just above his line of sight that had his stomach dropping then bouncing up in a nervous jitter. He stared at the little sprig of greenery, for once unsure of what to do next.

It felt as if his face was on fire, Harry didn't even want to know how red it was. This was a nightmare, he was sure that Snape didn't want to kiss him, it was probably his less than pure thoughts about the Potions Master that was confusing the mistletoe. _'Oh crap!'_If this was his one chance at kissing Snape then he would go for it, Snape couldn't hex him in front of witnesses could he? Harry got off his knees, reached up, took a hold of Snape's robes and pulled the other man down towards his face.

The professor's eyes widened as Harry's lips connected harshly with his. It wasn't a smooth, soft kiss by any stretch of the imagination and still it managed to send sparks shooting down his spine and over his nerves. He braced his hands on the altar, his brain momentarily over-ruled by his libido, and shifted his head, angling his mouth into a better position against Harry's. It still wasn't soft or sweet but it certainly smoothed out as he slid his mouth against the chapped, plush lips of the younger brunette and got a good feel of the other's mouth.

It was amazing, even better than in Harry's dreams because this was real. Snape's lips were warm and the way they moved against his made heat pool low in his belly. Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a moan and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, he wanted to taste Snape every way that he could. His fingers tightened in Snape's robes, holding the older man in place so that he couldn't move away.

"By Merlin's frilly knickers...Please blind me now." Draco burrowed his face into the crook of Hermione's neck, not wanting to see his godfather snog the boy who lived.

Hermione hissed the blonds' name in irritation and Narcissa sent her son a glare as his moaned complaint snapped Snape back to his senses and the potions master's head jerked up, his cheeks mottled with mingled arousal and embarrassment over having forgotten himself.

As Snape snapped up Harry had no choice but to let him go. Harry's green eyes were hazy with want and emotion but they slowly filled with horror when he thought about what he had done and with who he had done it. "Um, right...Let's continue with this altar then shall we?" His voice shook a bit but it was the best Harry could do at the moment.

The professor cleared his throat but otherwise remained silent, not trusting his voice to remain steady, as he finished setting the altar up.

Narcissa closed her eyes and put a hand to her face, not aware that the action was being mirrored by Hermione, much to what was probably Draco's discomfort. Her son had to break the spell those two had been under hadn't he? He just couldn't have waited until they'd gone far enough that they'd have had to discuss it could he?

"What?" Draco slowly shrunk back, his eyes looking as if he'd encountered a wild bear. "What did I do?"

Harry did his best to not let his hands touch Snape's and to not meet his gaze. It had been a wonderful day but right now Harry couldn't wait for it to be over and give him a chance to escape to the solitude of his dorm room.

Hermione whispered lowly into Draco's ear. "You interrupted that's what. Now they'll both tiptoe around each other and ignore what just happened instead of talking it out and realizing that they both like each other."

"Like each other?" Draco was truly baffled and he didn't understand what he had done to earn both women's wrath. The thought of Snape and Potter actually, truly liking each other in _all_ ways was slightly disturbing. Not because they were both male, gender had no meaning in the wizarding world but because they were Snape and Potter...Draco could not wrap his head around it. "I'm sorry?" He tried in a small voice.

She sighed and shook her head softly. "You are such a boy. I'm not really mad it's just...Harry deserves to have someone."

Draco couldn't argue with that, nobody should be alone. He studied his godfather; if Snape really wanted Potter..._Really_ wanted him then Draco hoped that he would pursue him.

Harry was in hell. He hadn't wanted to end the kiss, he knew that it was thoughtless and probably wrong but it had felt so _right_. He didn't know when exactly but sometime during the year Snape had become one of his most important people and the thought that the older man might hate him now hurt.

Severus, for his part, concentrated fiercely on setting the altar up the rest of the way though he was all too aware of how studiously Potter avoided even an accidental brush of hands. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It bothered him to be this attracted to Harry though not because of the age difference. The younger brunette was sixteen after all, one year away from wizard adulthood and at the English age of consent. No he wasn't bothered by age; he was bothered by the ties to the past. Harry was the son of Snape's first childhood friend, a friend he'd pushed away, a friend he'd betrayed, though not knowingly or willingly, and the youth knew nothing of Snape's past sins or how they were connected to his present situation. Considering that, he had no right to touch the teen until he did know of the unwitting role Snape had played in his parents' deaths. The potions master was dead certain that once he told Harry after the 25th, the youth would return to his hatred of him and certainly wouldn't want to so much as share the same room with him, much less allow the professor to touch him in the way he longed to now.

So, no matter how much he wanted to kiss the young man currently avoiding his gaze again, no matter how _incredible_ that one kiss had been, he would not indulge himself and would instead keep things as the status quo until Potter went back to hating the fact of his existence.

Narcissa stifled a sigh and glanced at Severus' wall clock, rising to her feet just as the professor and Harry completed setting up the altar. "Ah almost midnight. Let's gather round the altar shall we?" Her eyes connected with Hermione's and, in true scheming female form, they moved to cut off avenues of escape for the two stubborn lovesick morons. Narcissa moved to stand beside Harry, and Hermione stood beside Snape, leaving Draco to complete the circle standing between his mother and his love interest and forcing Harry and Severus to stand by each other in the round.

Draco wasn't a fool, he could see full well what Hermione and his mother was up to. He didn't know whether to cheer or pity the two poor souls. If those women put their minds together then Snape and Potter didn't stand a chance.

Harry reached out his hand tentatively and took a hold of Snape's long fingered, elegant one. Snape's hand was warm and dry and despite everything that had happened Harry felt comforted just to be touching the other.

Warmth seemed to spread up from the slightly calloused, surprisingly broad, nimble-fingered hand Harry had slipped into his own and Snape couldn't help but glance down ever so briefly, lips quirking in very slight contentment before he remembered that he shouldn't let himself fall deeper into the emotional suicide that was caring for Harry Potter. He raised his eyes to Narcissa's exasperated ones as Granger completed the circle so they were all connected. He looked over the altar to be sure everything was in place, the two white candles stood still and unlit, the dishes of honey, water and salt were settled in the right place, the cauldron with its special candle set within, the small statuettes of Dagda and Brigid, the small bell, the althames, the goblet of wine and the small cakes were all aligned just as they should be. He closed his eyes and for this rare occasion lowered his shields, allowing his personal magic to be exposed within the wards of the circle and to mix with and feel the soft brush of Magic herself that gifted him his own. He could feel Hogwarts looking on and joining in their ceremony, could feel the castle's pleasure that he was, for once, not alone for this ritual. He drew breath and opened his eyes. "Let it be known that the Circle is cast, let none be here but of their own free will."

The words were weighty and deep, holding more than just the sound of Severus' authority but that of a Ritual Lord's intoning magic. Narcissa's lips tilted up with the laughter of the lighter side of ritual and she stepped into role of Ritual Lady opposite Severus. "This is the night of the solstice, the night that the darkness is triumphant over light, and yet on the morrow, the dark begins to give way and the light will return. The spirit of nature is suspended; all living things wait the transformation of the Dark King into the Infant Light. We watch for the coming of dawn, when the Great Mother will again give birth to the Divine Child, The Sun God who is the bringer of the life of Spring and the promise of Summer. We call the Sun from the womb of night. Blessed Be."

"Blessed be." All the others repeated as they had been told to do, well at least Harry had been told, Malfoy and his mother had already known and Hermione had without a doubt read up on the ritual. Harry felt the magic swirling as Snape talked and he found it beautiful. It felt so real and honest and it was a perfect way to welcome back the brighter times when the sun returned.

A pentagram began to glow before them and Severus spoke again. "Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, we summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. Come to us now on the cold winter wind and breathe into us the spirit of the pure joy of life. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" Hermione had indeed read up on the ritual as well as been coached by Narcissa but she'd never imagined it would truly bring the power it was invoking. She could almost see the currents of magic swirling around them, her hand tightening on Draco's a pleasant shiver went up her spine as she felt almost cradled by Magic. Here, now, it wasn't just an abstract concept or theory but a living, breathing, caring sentience.

Snape continued, calling the corners and pausing each time to allow the others to agree or disagree. None disagreed and a thin line of light circled around them all closing the circle completely. "The circle is sealed, and all herein are totally and completely apart from the outside world, That we may glorify the Lady whom we adore. Blessed Be!"

Narcissa smiled wider as they all echoed the blessing and she received a nod from Severus. She met the eyes of the teenagers and spoke in unison with the group. "As above, so below ...As the universe, so the soul. As without, so within. Blessed and gracious one, on this day do we consecrate to you our bodies, our minds, and our spirits. Blessed Be!" She continued, he voice speaking alone now. "To die and be reborn. The Wheel is turning. What must you lose to the night?"

After a tiny squeeze of Narcissa's hand in his Harry remembered that they were supposed to answer. "Fear." The group spoke up as one voice. Harry would gladly give his fear to the night, Merlin knew he had plenty of it.

The woman continued to speak, her voice remaining low and calm yet somehow gathering in power. "Fear is lost to the night. Fear is lost to the night. To die and be reborn, the Wheel is turning, what must you lose to the night?"

Severus breathed in the feeling of magic surrounding them, protecting them all as they answered. "The light was born and the light has died."

Narcissa inclined her head. "Everything passes, all fades away."

Snape released Hermione's hand to reach down into the dish of salt. One by one he placed a pinch of the mineral on each person's tongue. "My body is salt, taste the breath of death." He knew that they'd all been closer to death than they'd have liked but in this space of time it was nothing to fear.

Narcissa picked it up once more. "You are entering a space of perfect freedom." She closed her eyes and envisioned her hopes and dreams for the future. A continued life of freedom for her son and herself. Seeing her son grow into the man he was swift becoming, perhaps marrying the clever young witch joining them and gifting her with grandbabies. Freedom for the wizarding world from the constant threat of Voldemort, peace and happiness for all those she cared for.

Severus envisioned his arm clear of the mark of his past mistake, saw the world about him celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord, saw Harry standing in a patch of sunlight with a beaming smile free of the shadows of his burden. He saw himself measuring out a perfected Wolfsbane potion and administering it to a child afflicted with lycanthropy. And he envisioned impossible forgiveness from the young man at his side.

Hermione saw herself, Harry, and Ron tumbled to the ground, laughing with relief as they triumphed over Voldemort. She saw herself diving into Draco's arms and boldly planting a kiss on him in front of everyone in the Great Hall, despite Ron's teasing gagging noises. She saw Harry dancing with the snarky professor officiating this ceremony and smile on both their faces while Ron danced with a smug Pansy. She saw Narcissa and Sirius looking out over it all both free of the looming threats they'd been under. She saw herself graduating with her two best friends all of them getting top marks and going on to do what made them happy. And she saw a brief glimpse of herself in white satin and lace staring down an aisle at a certain blond Slytherin.

Draco saw his mother free and without bruises, her head held high as she walked down the street of Diagon Alley. He envisioned their lives without Lucius cruelty and bad choices. He saw the Golden Boy defeating the plague of the wizarding world and the following celebrations. He saw himself showing the manor to Hermione for the first time, hoping that she would like his childhood home and he saw himself growing old and happy with a brunette, bushy haired witch by his side.

Harry saw the downfall of Voldemort. All his friends safe and happy not having to live under the shadow that Voldemort had created anymore. He saw himself teaching and being just Harry, he saw a tall man standing next to him, ready to catch him if he fell and knowing he would do the same to him. Snape looked happy having cast off his double life and living life like he wanted to.

Magic took their dreams and held them to her, circling this group of her children and connecting their dreams with those of the few others who joined in this ritual. The joy and happiness and positive energy pouring into the ley lines, connecting people separated by distance but held close by heart. It fed Magic and she, in happiness, returned the energy twofold to them her approval so tangible to all those who wished only for the good of the world that it brought tears to the eyes.

Narcissa opened her eyes and released Harry's hand reaching down as Severus had done but instead of salt she came with honey, placing it on the tongues of those here with them. "Taste the sweetness of life."

Once more all spoke, magic in their voices, goodwill in their hearts. "We are awake in the night! We turn the Wheel, to bring the light! We call the sun from the womb of night!"

Lady Malfoy continued. "He sets his face to the West but in the East arises! Queen of the sun! Queen of the Moon! Queen of the horns! Queen of the fires! Bring to us the Child of Promise!"

Hermione smiled and joined her voice again in the ritual, more than knowing the words she felt them in the core of herself. "It is the Great Mother who gives birth to Him, it is the Lord of Life, who is born again! Darkness and tears are set aside, when the sun comes up again!"

Narcissa met Severus' gaze and read the grateful light there as she spoke again, knowing that she'd done exactly right by bringing company to him this night. "Golden sun, Of hill and field, light the earth! Light the skies! Light the waters! Light the fires!"

They all called the names of those the ritual invoked, power swirling through the room. "Io! Evohe! Io! Evohe!"

Severus lit the candle and everyone chanted along with him and Narcissa. "I who have died am alive again today, the Sun is born again! This is the birth of life and love and wings, we are born again, we shall live again! The Sun Child, the Winterborn King! The Dark God has passed the Gate, he has been reborn through the Mother, with Him we are each reborn! The tide has turned! The light will come again! In a new dawn, in a new day, the sun is rising! Io! Evohe! Blessed Be!"

Narcissa took the goblet of wine in both her hands and lifted it into the air. "We give thanks to the Gods for that which sustains us."

Snape likewise raised the plate of cakes into the air. "We give thanks to the Gods for that which sustains us."

The group intoned, "So be it. May we ever be aware of all that we owe to the Gods."

Narcissa lowered the goblet and extended it towards Severus, who set the plate of cakes down in front of him and took up an althame and held it point down between his palms. He lowered it into the wine, "In like fashion may bodies join together."

The witch nodded. "For the happiness of both, and let the fruits of the union promote life."

Snape finished the blessing, "Let all be fruitful and let peace, happiness and good will be spread throughout all lands."

Narcissa held the goblet for Severus to sip from, then for Harry and Draco to likewise take a sip. She then passed the goblet to Severus and he held it for her and Hermione as they sipped from it. Her replaced it upon the altar and took the cakes in hand once more holding them before Narcissa, who touched each cake in turn with the second althame.

"This food is the blessing of the Gods to our bodies,"

Severus inclined his head. "Let us partake of it freely, and as we share, let us remember always to see to it that what we have we share with those who have nothing."

Narcissa took a cake and placed it in her mouth, eating the small confection before offering one to Severus before offering them to the three teenagers in the circle. "As we enjoy these gifts of the Gods, let us remember, without Them, we would have nothing."

Snape continued. "Eat and drink. Be happy. Share and give thanks. So Mote It Be."

Once more they all called out the last phrase to magic and Severus then turned his attention to bringing down the circle. One by one he called down the corners until he reached the last. "Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, return now to the Earth where seeds nestle awaiting the warmth of Spring. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!"

They all called the farewell to the corners and Severus raised his althame in respectful salute. "We came together in perfect love and perfect trust, in love and friendship, let us part in the same way. Let us spread the love we have known here outward to all; sharing with those we meet on our separate ways."

Narcissa raised hers as well, "Lord and Lady, we give you our thanks for sharing this time together in our rite. We give you thanks for watching over us, for guarding us and for guiding us in all things. Love is the Law, Love is the Bond, Merry did we meet, merry do we part; and merry will we meet again." She brought down the althame, using it to douse the candles. "Our rite draws to its end. O lovely and gracious Goddess, be with each of us as we depart. The circle is open but not broken! So Mote it be!"

Hermione called with everyone, feeling oddly bereft as the circle closed and the magic settled once more into sleep yet also incredibly honored to have taken part in this ritual.

"So Mote it be! Merry Meet, Merry Part, may the Love of The Lord and The Lady, be always in your heart."

Narcissa and Severus laid down their althames and the professor gave her a short bow. "Thank you, for playing Lady to the Ritual."

She returned the bow. "Thank you, old friend, for letting me."

Harry had never felt magic like that before, old and wild as it curled around them and gave them their blessing. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and he was truly humbled by it. He bowed at both Snape and Narcissa. "Thank you so much, both of you for letting us join in this. I will never look at Christmas or magic the same way again. I feel honored."

Even Draco's gray eyes were a little wide and he hadn't let go of Hermione's hand. He was used to the ritual but magic had never responded like this throughout the years. This was special and valuable in a way that you couldn't put a price on. "You felt it too right?" He whispered at Hermione.

She squeezed his hand and nodded then addressed Snape and Narcissa. "Yes, thank you I've never felt anything like that before. I...even before I got my letter from Hogwarts I always felt something, just sort of on the edge of my consciousness. A bit like something flitting just out of the corner of my eye and then once I started learning how to do magic it's always been a bit like...like this constant, warm feeling just under my skin but this..." she searched for the right words, "it was living and...Infinite! I can't explain really."

Narcissa smiled. "You don't have to. One thing you should remember, even if you never perform a solstice ritual again as long as you live, is that Magic _is_ alive. It thinks and lives and we are all her children." She turned her gaze to Harry. "And I consider _myself_ honored to have been able to join her in showing you that."

Severus nodded. "You all have my thanks as well. Magic comes when called even by a solitary ritual but it is so much better to have company."

"It was incredible and I'm so happy to have shared it with you." Harry was still buzzing softly after the touch of magic and in a really weird way it felt as if he would never be truly alone again. He looked over at Snape before turning his eyes away again, not feeling quite comfortable with the other yet but well on the way of getting there. After experiencing this it felt as if there was nothing that he couldn't do.

Hermione smiled and turned back to look at Draco, who was studiously ignoring his godfather and Harry. She tugged on his hand and grinned at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Pale cheeks flushed with color as Draco tore his eyes away from the very unlikely couple and locked them on the witch beside him instead. He did hope that Snape and Harry would talk things out, that they would make it. Who was he to talk about unlikely couples? Even a year ago he could never have seen himself falling for a know-it-all, Gryffindor mudblood but he had. He had fallen hard and he didn't want it any other way.

Narcissa hid her smile at the sight her son and the young witch made. Looking at that she knew for certain that Draco would never turn out like his father, not so long as a clever, bushy haired witch was at his side. Her gaze slipped to the clock in the room and her brows lifted. "I do believe that it's time for us to be going unfortunately. It's nearly two in the morning and we all need some sleep."

Draco nodded. "It is getting late, we should get to bed, lovely as it has been it's been a long day." He reached for Hermione's hand and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles before releasing it again. It had been an overwhelming day but in a good way.

Hermione blushed at the action but her beaming smile told that she'd enjoyed it as did the faint dismay when he'd released her hand. "Yes I suppose it has been. Doesn't quite feel like it but it has been."

They all moved to the door and Narcissa smiled at the potions master. "Merry meet."

He bowed lightly at them all. "Merry part."

"And merry meet again." Narcissa slipped out the door with her son.

Hermione gave the professor a small wave and pat Harry on the shoulder. "Come on then, let's get to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry smiled at Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yes we should, shouldn't we?" He gave a small bow to Snape. "Thank you for having us." He nodded goodnight to Narcissa and Draco too, he's had a surprisingly good time with all of them and even though it was very late Harry was a bit sad to go.

"I enjoyed having you here. Sleep well." The man closed the door after them as the small group walked down the hall. He looked down at the robes Narcissa had spelled onto him and had them exchanged for his nightshirt with a flick of his own wand. He made sure to douse any lights that remained burning and cast a charm on the Yule log that would save a few embers to start next year's fire. He went into his lab for a bit to check the black coals and the basilisk egg, knowing that Harry had done the same several times during the day. Then Snape headed to bed, knowing that his dreams that night would be filled with the taste and feel of full chapped lips yet somehow he could not scold himself into being the least bit dismayed by that.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN ** - _Evil chuckle…We never said it would be just one kiss now did we? __We know the ritual was long and took up a good chunk of the chapter but in our minds it was important not to gloss over it because it was a special experience that brought Harry, Severus, Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa closer together as friends and family. And you got kissing so wasn't it worth it? Next chapter we will have Snape tell Harry a bit about his past and Snape's roll in it as well as tell him about why he's the chosen one. Do you think that can ever end well? Thank you so much for reading, as always we'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts. See you next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **Snape lets the cat out of the bag! Small amount of angst and some deep conversation.

**AN** – _Chapter sixteen, here we are. We are so happy you seem to be enjoying the story so far, that means the world to us and makes us want to strive even harder to please you. Thank you so, so much for your amazing comments and thoughts. Only this morning I read a comment that made me cry, I was so happy. Trulywicked and I appreciate and value each and everyone who takes the time to read our little playtime with the HP characters. THANK YOU!_

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Sixteen.**_

The day after Christmas Snape was nervously neatening the shelves in his office as he waited for Harry. He'd sent the teen a request for a meeting earlier and since he'd been on pins and needles knowing that after this meeting he'd forever see only hatred on the face of the youth he was fast becoming infatuated with. It had to be done however; he would not continue to let Harry be kept in the dark by a well-meaning manipulative old man who still saw Potter as a child.

Harry pulled on his brand new Weasley sweater and made his way down to Snape's study once again. He wasn't sure what the Potions Master wanted to talk to him about since lessons were put off for the Holiday but he was glad that Snape was willing to talk to him and not avoid him after the mistletoe incident. Harry knocked on Snape's door and entered at Snape's reply. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Snape waved a hand at one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Have a seat. There are things that we need to discuss." His expression was shuttered and his voice was very carefully modulated to conceal his nerves and dread.

"Discuss?" Harry furrowed his brow but did as Snape had asked and sad down in the soft, comfy chair. "Has something happened? Do you miss your princess hat from yesterday?" The joke fell flat as Snape kept his serious expression.

The professor moved to sit in the chair opposite Harry and met his gaze steadily, though internally he felt anything but steady. "Has the Headmaster told you anything about why it is you the Dark Lord is so fixated on? Something beyond the fact of you surviving against him."

"No." Harry shook his head, all signs of mirth gone. "Is there another reason? I thought he was just hell-bent on revenge, the whole _I'm a master of evil and will not be bested by an infant_ spiel."

"No, that is most certainly not it. I had hoped that the Headmaster would have told you the entire story but I can't say I'm surprised he hasn't. He still views you as a child much of the time. You more than lost the childish innocence he seems to want to preserve last year yet he persists in refusing to see that. It is high time you knew the entirety of the truth however and it seems as though it falls to me to share it." Snape crossed his legs, settling in firmly. "I imagine you've wondered why it was that the Dark Lord was there that night, why he'd even gone to Godric's Hollow after you and your parents. The entire story is somewhat complicated but at its core it boils down to a prophecy."

"Of course I've wondered, I've wondered that a million times. I know my parents were in the Order but what could have been so dangerous about them that Voldemort felt threatened enough to go after them himself, it doesn't make any sense, never have." Harry's stomach clenched, from Snape's expression he knew he would like what the other was about to say, still he wanted to hear it. He was so sick and tired of secrets. "A prophecy you say, what kind of prophecy?"

"You know of Professor Trelawney. She is more than a batty witch playing at Divination. She comes from a line of true seers who were known well for the accuracy of their prophecies however the line died out leaving Sybil as the only one left. Prophecies are strange things and those who speak them never remember doing so. A prophecy is only recorded and known by two ways, the first is if someone is there to hear the prophecy as the seer speaks it. The second is held deep within the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries; there is a large archive of sorts where every prophecy ever made is automatically 'recorded' within an orb that only those who the prophecy concerns can read. Sixteen years ago Albus met with Trelawney in the Hog's Head for just a simple discussion, however, in the midst of their discussion, Sybil went into a true trance and spoke a prophecy involving the downfall of the Dark Lord."

Snape drew a breath and recited what he now knew by heart. "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' that was the prophecy given the Christmas before your birth."

Harry sat quiet and looked into the fire. He didn't really know what to feel at hearing the words that tore his family apart and made him always different. What if Trelawney had never had that vision, what if she'd been alone when she'd had it...So many what ifs. "So...How did Voldemort find out about the prophecy?" Harry turned his eyes away from the fire and towards Snape.

The man's jaw tightened. "That is where the complication comes into it. The Dark Lord never heard the entirety of the prophecy, only the first two lines. Had he heard the entire prophecy he may well have stayed far away from your family or the Longbottoms as Neville was also born at the end of July and his parents also had defied the Dark Lord thrice. But the Death Eater who reported the prophecy to him had been thrown out of the Hog's Head before he himself heard the entire thing and, like an idiot, ran immediately to his master to report it." Snape turned his gaze to the fire. "Your mother was given a choice the night he came, the Dark Lord offered to spare her if she stood aside from you. She chose not to. Mercy has never been in the Dark Lord's soul, he did not offer her the choice because of mercy but because one of his Death Eaters, upon learning which family he intended to go after, begged him to spare Lily Potter."

The fire crackled and popped in a short silence that stretched between them. "Lily and I were once friends, best of friends. I met her even before Hogwarts and even after we were sorted, despite being of different houses she remained my friend. Much like you and Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley we were nigh inseparable through much of our Hogwarts career. The only fly in the ointment was James Potter's infatuation with her and the fact that because of it he decided I was unworthy to be her friend. In my...ambition to become strong enough that he and the Marauders couldn't torment me any longer I turned to darker and darker arts and that pushed Lily away from me as she was and always had been, disgusted with the darker side of magic. Still she continued to be my friend until I made an unforgivable mistake, lashing out during an argument, the one that you saw, and calling her the most foul insult I possibly could have come up with when my pride was wounded. I have regretted that moment, that single slip of the tongue every day of my life since." The raw pain in Snape's voice echoed in the chamber like broken glass falling to the floor.

"After that I buried myself in the Dark Arts and once I left Hogwarts I fell in with Lucius and the Death Eaters. Much of what the Dark Lord touted back then aligned with my own views and so I joined the ranks of the Death Eaters and rose through them quickly. I was ruthless, cold, cruel, and the most trusted of his men for my utter blind loyalty. And then, I overheard Sybil Trelawney speak the beginning of a prophecy to Albus Dumbledore in the Hog's Head Inn. Being the good little Death Eater that I was," bitterness coated his words as he spat them out like milk gone bad. "I went straight to the Dark Lord before I knew the entire story and told him what I heard. It wasn't until your birth that he decided what he would do and announced it to us all. That evening I went before him and begged for your mother's life. I used every last ounce of cunning and guile I possess to convince him to try and turn her to our cause, to have you raised within the Death Eater ranks as an ally rather than an enemy. He agreed to offer her the choice but not to spare you and I knew then, I knew that if she lived and you did not, that Lily would hate me more than I had ever hated James Potter and his Marauders. So I went to Dumbledore and I spilled out everything I knew, Death Eater identities, crimes that hadn't yet been linked to the Dark Lord, what I'd heard and told, everything on the off chance that he could protect your mother and you. I agreed to spy for him, to give him that little edge so he could better protect Lily and you. And it wasn't enough."

One pale hand was balled into a tight fist, the nails biting into his palm. "My stupidity cost your mother her life and threw you into this torturous farce of a war."

Harry was numb; he had no idea what to feel or what to say. Right now he only felt empty. The person he had slowly fallen more and more for during the fall was the cause of everything that had happened to him...Except he wasn't. Deep down Harry knew that but at the moment he couldn't think straight, hell he couldn't think at all. "He wouldn't have spared her anyway, you know that right?" Harry didn't recognize his own voice; it was as empty as he felt. "You could have crawled and begged until you turned blue but even if my mother would have stepped aside he would not have spared her, it's not in him to do such a thing. He would have killed her either way and relished in your pain." Harry kept his eyes on the floor; he couldn't stand to meet Snape's eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say, what you want me to do with this." Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly, feeling more lost than he had since he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I told you because Albus won't, not until he's forced to by some horrible occurrence. I told you because you deserve to know, because it has been kept from you long enough. I told you so you would know why, even as he tries to protect you, Albus pushes you to become stronger, to learn more than any other student, why he turns a blind eye to the reckless actions that result in you gaining some kind of understanding or strength. I don't expect you to say or do anything. You simply had a right to know." Snape couldn't look at Harry's face, he couldn't stand to see what he was certain would be utter hatred no matter the dullness of the youth's voice.

"I need to go." Harry got up from the chair. "I have a lot to think over." His hand hovered over Snape before hesitantly settling on the older man's shoulder. "You did not know what would happen, I think it's time you let this go, the past is the past and you can't change it no matter how desperately you wish to. You've lived with this guilt for fifteen years, that's enough punishment for anyone. You've done a lot of good too. Let the guilt go Severus." Harry lifted his hand from Snape's shoulder and slipped out of the room, he needed to be alone.

Snape closed his eyes, two tears slipping down his face at the gentle forgiveness the teen had given. The door shutting barely registered as he finally allowed himself to cry for the past.

~oOo~

Harry walked along the softly lit, empty corridors. It was funny but when there weren't a lot of students milling about it really registered how huge the castle really was. Right now Harry was thankful for that, his mind was in chaos and he couldn't stop thinking about what Snape had told him. He turned a corner, intending to go out on the grounds when he bumped into a warm body. Flailing about trying to keep his balance he noticed the soft blond hair of the person he had bumped into. "I'm so sorry lady Malfoy, my mind was elsewhere."

The woman reached out to steady him, meeting his eyes. "It's fine Mr. Potter." She noticed the shadowed emotions rioting in his gaze and kept her hand on his shoulder. "What have you so distracted, if I may ask?"

"Some unexpected information...About a prophecy." Harry spoke before he even thought about it and he looked a bit startled at his own words.

"I see. The one involving you and the Dark Lord I take it?"

Harry looked up with wide green eyes. "You know about it then? It seems I was the only one who didn't." A sliver of resentment crept into his voice. Damned Dumbledore and his love for secrets, this was something that he had a right to know.

"I am the wife of a high ranking Death Eater Mr. Potter. All those within that circle know of what sent him to Godric's Hollow as well as how desperate he is to learn more about the prophecy."

"Well that's easy, I need to kill him. That was my plan already but now it's settled." Harry looked grim. "The exact words if I remember correctly were; Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That sounds pretty clear to me." Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"Prophecies are an odd thing Mr. Potter and those who let them rule their lives most often end up miserable. Kill him, by all means do rid the world of that monster, but not because some prophecy tells you that is must be you."

"But it has to be me, I've always known that. I would never burden anyone else with it." Harry bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood.

"You stop that young man." Her voice was firm. "No matter how you feel there is no need to injure yourself. It is one thing to _choose _to fight to destroy a monster; it is another entirely to let a prophecy tell you to do it. Severus. I would imagine. He only told you so you could understand why so many push you to do or be one thing or the other. Ignore them. The only thing or person you need to be is Harry Potter. Learn what you wish to, when you wish to and grow strong in your own time. Being who you are is all that is needed for you to succeed if it's meant. And you certainly do not have to face the monster alone and if you tried I dread the hell Miss Granger would raise about it. You have friends and allies ready to do what they can for you, let them share some of the burden before you collapse underneath it."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when he realized he didn't have any valid arguments to counter with. "You're right." He said instead. "It may take some time to come to terms with the fact that I'm not alone anymore but I will try." No one had told him to just be Harry Potter before, it seemed as if everyone had expectations on him and hearing the wife of one of the nastiest Death Eaters out there saying it was a bit like a punch to the gut, it made the message sink in though. "Thank you lady Malfoy."

She nodded, accepting the thanks as her due. "Of course I'm right, I'm a woman." The slight spark in her eyes made it clear it was mostly a playful jibe. "Now, what is it that Harry Potter would like to do before dinner?"

"Harry Potter would like to sneak out on the grounds and pelt a certain lovey dovey duo with snowballs so that it what Harry Potter will do." He smiled and leaned forward to press a feather light kiss on Narcissa's cheek. "Really thank you again though; sometimes I need a kick in the behind before I get it."

"You're welcome. Do try and get some snow down Draco's collar, after all if it's worth doing, it's worth doing right." She smiled lightly at the laugh he gave before running down the hallway. She pulled out her wand, summoned a camera, and followed. There weren't enough good memories floating around these days, the least she could do was capture a few for posterity.

~oOo~

Hermione huffed in irritation as she dusted snow off her shoulders and performed a drying charm on her clothes. "Really Harry! Did you have to shove that handful of snow down Draco's shirt?"

"I never disobey a lady's orders." Harry grinned wickedly and shook the melting snow out of his hair following Hermione's lead and cast a drying and a warming charm on his clothes. His hands were so cold after throwing snow that it hurt to bend his fingers.

The bushy haired girl tsked, though you could see a smile tugging at her lips. It had been too long since she'd seen Harry so animated and cheerful and certainly too long since he'd indulged in some harmless fun, though Draco hadn't viewed it as such. "You're incorrigible." She moved to sit in front of the fire, enjoying the way the flames licked up over the logs. "So what brought about the snow fight?"

Harry shrugged. "Just got some good advice that I decided to follow." He was moving towards the other chair when the fire roared to life and Ron's face became visible in the flames. "Bloody hell, you wouldn't believe what's been going on here." His eyes were large and he was paler than usual even with the flames licking around the image of his head.

Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Ron? What on earth?"

"I was at the ministry, visiting dad and following your advice, trying to get in all nice and cozy with the Aurors when You Know Who's bloody pet snake showed up and attacked dad, bit him it did...I Barely found him in time."

Harry crouched close to the fire. "What?"

"You heard me, Voldie's pet bit my dad. The bastard is going down."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she went to kneel in front of the fire beside Harry. "Oh no! Is he alright? Do you need us to do anything?"

"He's okay, it was touch and go for a while but he got to come home from St Mungo's yesterday, a bit banged up but alright. What I want to know is how that bloody snake made it into the ministry to begin with."

The girl frowned. "Why would Voldemort's snake even _be _in the Ministry? It's not as though he hasn't got a few dozen little followers there to feed him information and whatnot."

"Exactly." Ron's head nodded eagerly in the flames.

"It must have been something really important that he was after, something he didn't trust his little henchmen with." Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to figure out what that important something could be.

"But what could be that important? Ron where was your dad when he was attacked?" Hermione's face was set in firm lines and you could almost see the cogs in her head turning.

Ron frowned as he was thinking of where his father had been when he found him. The location hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind. "Um, I think it was in the corridor outside the Department of Mysteries."

"Well that doesn't narrow it down much. There're all sorts of things in the Department of Mysteries. Things that could be used for weapons or even just gathering information that he can't get by any other means. But it does explain why the snake was there. The Unspeakables keep a tight watch on anyone going in or coming out of that department. The snake was probably his best chance to get in."

Harry nodded slowly, still finding it strange that no one would notice the huge snake slithering through the hallways. Also there was something nagging in the back of his mind but he could for his life grasp the thought hovering just at the edge of his mind. It was extremely frustrating. "Thank Merlin that you were there Ron, that you found Arthur in time." He said instead and meaning it.

"I'm grateful too." Ron agreed. "I don't...I have no idea how we would make it without dad." Ron's face was pale and serious. "Mum would not make it I think."

Hermione wanted to reach through the fire and hug her friend. "She would for a while at least, for you and Ginny but I'm glad she doesn't have to. Ooooh this makes me so mad!" Her hair almost bristled. "Why can't that...that...that...bloody arsehole just cock his toes up already!"

Both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with twin expressions of shock on their features. It was so unusual to hear Hermione curse or use any kind of bad word. "We'll put him in the ground Mione; I have to believe that we will." Harry told her solemnly and Ron nodded.

"I know but I'm getting right sick of him hurting you and now Ron's dad and for what? Power? What power is constantly attacking a schoolboy going to give him? Especially as that schoolboy has, to date, either defeated him soundly or made a fool of him by escaping every time he goes after you. You'd think the embarrassment would just have already killed him considering he sounds to have more pride that the entire lot of Slytherins here put together."

"Maybe the time attached to Quirrel's head affected his brain, Quirrel wasn't the sharpest wand in the world, perhaps it was contagious?" Ron said causing Harry to grin despite the seriousness of the conversation. Trust Ron to provide the amusement.

Hermione had to giggle, only Ron. "Entirely possible. Other than the giant snake how have your holidays been?"

"It's been okay, chaotic as usual. Ginny has spent all her time not worrying about dad mooning over some bloke...I will find out who and hurt him. Oh and the twins made my tongue polka dotted just in time for Christmas supper...Mother just about had kittens."

Ron prattled on about his holidays and Harry sank back to listen with a small smile on his face. He did miss the Weasleys but he wouldn't want to trade the celebration he had experienced for anything.

Hermione listened, laughing at the reactions of Molly to the twins' antics. When Ron paused for breath she tilted her head and asked, "Ron, does your family perform the Solstice Yule ritual?" She'd been wondering about that since Narcissa had mentioned that most old pureblooded families kept to the old ways as well as celebrated the new.

"We do." Ron nodded. "Mother despairs though since more often than not George and Fred can't keep from performing pranks even during the ritual. This year we didn't get to do it, we were all at St. Mungo's with dad."

She smiled. "I imagine the twins will calm down somewhat when they graduate and spend all their energy on their business. Strangely enough they can be serious when they want to be. But you tell them they're missing out on something amazing by disrupting things. Harry and I got to be part of a Yule ritual this year and...it still leaves me speechless and since when am I at a loss for words?"

"Never!" Ron laughed. "It must have been something out of the ordinary for that to happen."

Harry nodded. "It was, I agree with Mione, you can't explain it in words...I think you'd had to experience it to understand."

"I'm happy for you." Ron said and turned when he heard shouting behind him. "Listen I gotta go, Gred and Forge want their money's worth...See you when I get back." The flames flickered and returned to normal, burning merrily in the huge fireplace.

Hermione shook her head. "I wonder if he'll come back purple, seems like a sweet the twins would come up with don't you think Harry?"

"Purple, striped or rainbow colored. With those two I don't even dare to guess. All I know is that I think Ron sold himself way too cheap." Harry grinned.

"Yes but he really wanted to get something nice for Pansy. How long do you think that will drag out?"

"Well it is Ron we're talking about, he will moon and obsess and despair until he finally gives in; in a fit of jealousy or something...It will be entertaining to watch at least."

"Oh you're horrible." She chuckled. "I've got odds on Pansy stirring up his jealousy purposely to get him to move." A neat little chime echoed through the room and Hermione got to her feet. "Dinner time then. Let's go."

"Of course she will, she's a Slytherin." Harry nodded and rose from the floor as well. He was hungry and dinner sounded like a very good idea. "Shall we my lady?" Harry held out his arm to Hermione.

She laughed and poked him in the arm before taking it. "You're acting silly. I'm glad to see that." They walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. "We don't get to be silly often enough these days."

"No, not nearly enough." Harry agreed softly as the moving stairs slowly took them down the floors until they could make it to the Great Hall. There was only one table set and the handful of students that had stayed over Christmas were mostly seated already. Harry and Hermione walked over and took their seats next to Draco and Narcissa. Harry nodded to them both and smiled at the way Draco lit up when he laid eyes on Hermione.

Narcissa smiled at Harry and then hid a grin at the way her son and Hermione had immediately dove into discussing some obscure runes with an animation that really only a fool would associate with the runes. She glanced around as the rest of the professors and the Headmaster filed in and her brows knit in concern when Snape didn't appear. Knowing him as she did, she knew he was quite obsessively punctual and was never late if he could avoid it.

Harry was worried too. He truly hoped that he wasn't the reason that Snape hadn't showed. Suddenly he wasn't all that hungry anymore and he found himself poking listlessly in the delicious food on his plate.

Hermione looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. She'd noticed the absence of Snape as well and now Harry was poking at his food? She poked her friend in the ribs. "If you get any skinnier Harry you'll be blown off your broom next Quidditch game." Underneath her words was the clear message that she knew something was up and intended to badger it out of him as soon as they returned to the common room.

"It's okay Mione; I'm just not all that hungry." Harry forced a smile her way.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not that it would be a bad thing for me if you _did _blow off your broom but really...You are beginning to look haggard Potter and I would so prefer to beat you with skill alone."

Harry glared at the snarky blond but picked up his fork and shoved some food into his mouth.

Hermione pretended to give Draco a soft glare even as her hand brushed against his in silent thanks. If anything could get Harry to eat when he didn't feel like it, it was a taunt from his rival.

A tiny, almost invisible smile showed up on Draco's face as he continued eating in silence, his fingers tingling after Hermione's touch.

Harry forced himself to finish his food; he would not let Malfoy get the best of him no matter how worried he was. He decided to go to Snape's chambers after dinner though; he would not let the other hide from him.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Next chapter, things will be heating up and we don't mean a heat wave. Thank you so very much for reading and commenting. Just as always we would of course love to hear your thoughts about this chapter as well. Take care and see you next chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **They're called _whore_mones for a reason people. Kissing, heavy petting, a hand job.

**AN** – _Well this is __**the**__ chapter so far…Keep your eyes out for naughtiness between our lovely boys. It will transcend kisses, I can tell you that much. _

_Thank you so very much for reading this little story and for leaving the most wonderful, educational and inspiring comments. Please enjoy this chapter. _

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Seventeen.**_

Snape was currently working rather...intently on the Wolfsbane potion. After the violent storm of emotions that had finally been released from the emotional control equivalent of the Hoover Dam had ended, he'd gone to his bedroom to press a cool cloth to his eyes and ended up falling asleep. He'd only woken a few minutes ago, long past the start of dinner, and rather than create a scene by arriving late he'd asked a house elf to bring him some sandwiches and gone into his lab. His mind was a bit chaotic at the moment but rather than meditating and reordering it he was working on a potion because several good ideas had come up out of the swirling mess.

Harry had waved goodbye to Hermione and Draco not sure if they had noticed that he left as they were totally captivated by each other. He hurried down the stairs to the dungeon and paused to catch his breath before he asked for admittance. He realized that maybe Snape wanted to be alone but Harry needed to see that the other was alright.

The portrait was more than used to Harry coming by now and, as Severus had not said anything to the contrary, simply let him in without a word.

Making his way further into Snape's chambers Harry found himself in the lab where he watched Snape silently for a while, admiring the skill with which he worked. Snape made it all seem so effortless even though Harry knew it was an extremely complication potion, he did recognize it from previous visits. "You missed dinner." He finally said.

It took an effort not to jolt as he added rowan wood shavings to the potion when he heard Harry's voice. Snape had been so absorbed in the potion that he'd not noticed the teen enter the room. He cast a brief glance Harry's way and set about stirring the potion carefully. "I fell asleep and woke too late to make it down at an appropriate time."

"I was worried." Harry stepped further into the room but he was careful not to get too close to Snape since he still didn't know how the other felt about him being there. "Are you okay?"

Several long moments passed as Snape fiddled and stirred and added things to the potion before it reached a point where it was to sit for an hour. Then he turned to the youth. "I should be asking you that question. You are the one who was faced with a revelation today."

"Strangely enough yeah...Yeah I am okay. As you said I was faced with a revelation...With a little help from a lady I know now that I only have to be me. I won't let anyone push me into a frame that doesn't fit." Harry took another step closer. "Thank you for telling me, I needed to know."

The professor nodded and moved to a locked cabinet where he kept his most rare potion ingredients. He opened it and slid a panel aside, taking a box out. He set it down on the table, well away from the cauldron and potion ingredients before locking the cabinet again. "Remember that the next time someone tries to press you into something outside school curriculum that you don't wish to do." He looked down at the box, resting his hand on it. "P...Harry, thank you. For what you said before you left."

Letting the breath he had been holding out Harry gave up on trying to keep his distance and stalked over to wrap his arms around Snape from behind, resting his forehead against the other's shoulderblades. "I meant it you know. Whatever you did you have atoned for it a thousand times over. I was so scared that it was me you were avoiding now."

The man froze and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the arms wrapped around his waist. Perhaps, now, he could take a chance. Perhaps he could seek a relationship with the youth behind him. The hand not on the box he'd taken from the cabinet touched the back of one of Harry's lightly. "No. I was not avoiding you. I only avoid people who irritate me; you are no longer grouped in that category."

Harry snorted but it had a bit of a desperate edge to it and he kept his hold around Snape's waist. "Glad to hear it. You have...You have become very important to me Severus."

A purely Slytherin smirk tugged at the corners of the older man's lips and he turned around in Harry's arms and looked down at the youth. "Really? How so?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "How so? You want the details? Maybe because I trust you more than myself most days. Or do you want to hear the dreams I have about you at nights? Making me have to change the sheets before the others wake up."

The smirk more than tugged at his lips now and Severus moved to back Harry up against the table, his hand coming to rest on either side of the youth's hips on the piece of furniture. "Yes, by all means do go into detail. You have my _unwavering_ attention."

"I have, have I?" An answering grin played on Harry's lips. "How about I just show you instead?" He cupped Snape's face and pulled the older man down so that he could capture his lips with his own. He kissed the other for a moment, nipping lightly on Snape's bottom lip before pulling away, breathing into Snape's ear. "It always starts like this...The dreams..."

A small shiver went up Snape's back as he turned his head to nuzzle Harry's ear in return. "Do they? It would seem as though our dreams have something in common then Mr. Potter." He nipped the soft lobe gently.

A shudder went through Harry, he had no idea his ears were so sensitive. "G-good, having things in common is...Good." Feeling less than articulate Harry decided to put his mouth to better use and claimed Snape's again, this time letting his tongue come out and play.

A satisfied soft growl came from the older man as he opened his mouth and met Harry's tongue with his, welcoming it into his mouth. He very nearly purred as Harry explored his mouth thoroughly but instead he sucked lightly on the slick muscle, trying to commit the taste to memory.

It was the most brilliant feeling, right up there with flying. Kissing Snape gave Harry the same tickling sensations in his stomach as when he performed a flawless Wronsky Feint. A deep moan slipped out and Harry's hands moved from cupping Snape's face into his hair, holding him close to him as their tongues dueled and played.

Severus nipped playfully at Harry's tongue then chased it with his own into the youth's mouth. This was, quite honestly, a greater high than creating a ground-breaking potion or a new spell. Kissing Harry, he suspected, would outshine even the moment the Dark Lord finally fell. One hand lifted from the table to stroke up the teen's side over the emerald sweater he wore, mapping out the subtle shift of muscle beneath the thick wool.

Another moan slipped out and Harry pressed closer. He felt hot and needy and all he knew was that he wanted more. He wanted this wonderful feeling to last. Snape tasted like rain, fresh and clean and oh so addictive.

The professor curled his hand around the youth's waist, resting it on the small of Harry's back as the kiss grew ever more heated. He was about to lift the younger man up to sit on the table when a throat was cleared politely to his right.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Headmaster is knocking."

Snape lifted his head reluctantly with a soft curse that was unprintable and nodded sharply at the portrait that had informed him. "Very well, give us a few moments."

Harry's eyes were dazed and unfocused and his lips were kiss swollen to the point where they actually ached. Still at first he couldn't understand why Snape had stopped and he made to drag him back to press their mouths together when the portrait's words finally penetrated his mind. "Oh crap." Harry tried to think about Dudley in his underwear to get rid of his insistent erection. He reluctantly released Snape and breathed heavily in an attempt to regain composure.

The older man took a few steps back and inhaled softly while thanking Merlin for loose robes. He moved over to a book shelf and plucked a text from it, handing the book to Harry and nudging the youth over to a stool that would keep the area below his waist hidden. There wasn't much to be done about the swollen lips but no matter what suspicions the Headmaster might end up with, there was absolutely nothing he could truly do about it. "We will talk after he leaves Harry." Snape found himself brushing the wild black hair away from the youth's eyes before the sound of steps coming towards the lab had him moving back to stare into the cauldron and pretend to note down the most minute reactions within.

Sitting up straighter Harry pretended to be lost in the book in front of him as he waited for the headmaster to come in. He was glad that Snape wanted to talk later but he hoped that the Potions Master wouldn't say that it had been a mistake. Harry wouldn't let him say that because the two of them together wasn't a mistake, far from it.

Dumbledore walked in and his bushy silvery eyebrows rose in surprise when he caught sight of Harry. "Harry my boy; this is a surprise the last place I thought I'd find you on a school break."

Harry just smiled faintly. "You know me; I need all the extra studying time I can get."

"Hm." Dumbledore mused but didn't say anything else. "And you Severus, how are you? It's not common for you to miss a set time, even if it's only dinner."

"I am perfectly well. I did not wish to leave my potion though I...apologize if I caused any undue concern." There was very little sincerity in that statement as there were only a few who he cared anything about that he did not wish to distress. The teenager he'd just ravished the mouth of being one of them.

"Well good to know you're alright." Dumbledore beamed. "Had to check you know, you can't be too cautious these days."

Harry felt a feather light brush against the web he had risen to guard his mind and he quickly tossed the trespasser out, shocked that Dumbledore would even try Legilimency with him.

"I see studying has paid off, good, good." Dumbledore straightened his glasses.

Severus turned slowly to give the old man a stony stare as he'd also felt the old wizard attempting to poke into his own head. "Is there some..._other_ reason you came down Albus?"

"No, no, just checking in on an old friend. I will leave you to your potions now." Dumbledore's smile seemed a little strained. "Good evening to you and don't study too hard now, it's the holidays after all."

Snape humphed and turned back to his potion with a dismissive, "Good evening."

Albus bowed his head making his long beard wiggle and walked out of the room.

"Is it just me or was that really weird, even for the headmaster?" Harry asked and closed to book in front of him, it wasn't exactly as if he'd been reading it anyway.

The professor held up a finger for a moment, waiting until Uriah popped into his frame and nodded, affirming that the Headmaster had left. "Yes it was rather strange." He peered down at the potion, checked the time, and picked up a single ingredient, some kind of fine powder, and sprinkled it in, stirring clockwise with the silver stirring rod seven times. The potion turned a brilliant vermilion, drawing a half pleased hum from the potion master. "I tend to err of the side of caution around anyone who can poke into my head but as a rule Albus doesn't attempt it unless it's after a Death Eater gathering. That was...quite unlike him just now."

Harry nodded. "Everything he said seemed forced somehow." Harry knew that the headmaster had his quirks but he had never behaved like this before, it made Harry feel very uncomfortable, like one more foundation had been ripped from underneath him.

Snape scooped up a small bit of the potion into a vial for testing and stored the rest in a large sealed ewer in case he'd succeeded in the brewing. "He doesn't particularly like the dungeons but he was a bit stiff even with that." He vanished all the potion paraphernalia with a wave of his wand. "I wouldn't worry overly about it unless it happens again."

"You're probably right; anyone can have an off day I suppose." Still there was something that wasn't sitting quite right with Harry but he wouldn't obsess over it, there was nothing he could do anyway and besides, Harry hoped that he and Snape would have more pleasant things to discuss.

The older man met Harry's gaze. "Shall we move to more comfortable environs?"

Flushing lightly Harry held Snape's gaze and got up from the stool Snape had placed him on. "That sound like an excellent idea...Sir."

The professor lifted a brow and gestured Harry towards the door to his sitting room. "I think, under the circumstances, you could continue to use my name when we are in a private setting." He followed closely behind the youth, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the other's body. "In fact I insist upon it."

"You insist? Well in that case I have no choice but to obey." Harry looked back over his shoulder, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "_Severus..._" The name came out like a purr. "Like that?" Harry asked in mock innocence.

An upward curve of lips, just a shade more wicked than the gleam in the youth's emerald gaze, graced the older man's face. "I do believe that you, Harry," the way he drawled the teen's name made it sound as though it was exotic and sinfully forbidden, "have a bit of a minx in your personality." A delicate pause came along with a subtle brush of fingers at the base of Harry's spine that directed him towards the small sofa in front of the fireplace. "I have no complaints about that, so long as I'm the one getting the benefit of it."

"Well I could have been in Slytherin you know, the hat told me I would do great in your house." Harry shivered at Snape's touch even as he kept his teasing smile. All of a sudden having been sorted in Slytherin didn't seem like such a bad thing, he was happy where he was though. "And believe me...You will benefit."

Severus tugged Harry down to sit on the sofa, one long fingered hand clasped loosely around the youth's wrist. The other hand went up to trace the pads of his fingertips over the planes and soft angles of the peach pale face. An amused tilt came to Severus' lips when he felt no hint of stubble along the youth's jaw even though he knew that Harry did end up with a five o'clock shadow every so often. "Shaving charm?"

"Mmm, yes." Harry grinned. "Hermione had a hard time teaching it to me and Ron after we'd done our best to botch up our faces with traditional razors." He looked a bit sheepish. "Thank Merlin for magic I say, it may not be much but it's the only face I have." Having Severus touch him was very distracting and Harry knew he was babbling, he couldn't seem to stop though, even as he shifted in his seat to get closer to the other.

"Not much?" Snape raised a brow. "Harry you are one of the most attractive young men I have ever seen, don't sell yourself short." His thumb brushed across the edge of the youth's cheekbone. "I find it quite astonishing that no one has snapped you up before now."

"Perhaps I've not wanted to get snapped up before." The blush on Harry's cheeks deepened and spread across his face and down his neck, he was certainly not used to being called attractive. "I could say the same thing for you though." Harry took a hold of Snape's hand and brought it to his mouth, nipping lightly on the pads of his fingers.

An almost purr came from the older man. "Hmm the greasy git? The dungeon bat? My personality is quite off-putting to those who look beyond my unfortunate nose and I've never seen much point in investing attention in those who balk at the first hurdle." Snape released Harry's wrist to stroke his fingers through to soft, wild black hair of the youth.

"Their loss, my gain." Harry said softly and moved to straddle Severus. He ran his fingers through Snape's hair and tilted his head back, placing kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before moving to kiss his lips lightly. "Soo my gain."

Severus nipped lightly at Harry's bottom lip, one hand at the back of the youth's neck, the other on the base of his spine. "I am pleased you think so. I give you fair warning Harry, I am Slytherin to the core. That means I will be extremely possessive and likely to have bouts of jealousy." He nuzzled the edge of the teen's jaw. "I am not a _good_ man Harry but if I consider something or someone mine I take care of it."

"You have nothing to worry about, nothing to be jealous about." Harry leaned him closer, continuing to kiss Severus. "I don't mind being yours, in fact I want to be but it goes both ways. You're mine too Severus Snape and now that I've got you I'm not letting go."

The older man flicked his tongue over Harry's lip. "Good, we're in agreement on that. I do have a question however." His hand stroked lazily at the back of Harry's neck.

"Hmm, what kind of question is that?" Harry asked, his skin prickling into goose-bumps as Severus caressed the sensitive skin of his neck. If Severus continued to touch him like that there was a high risque that he would agree to anything.

"How do you wish to handle your friends?" Snape's voice, while still soft, was serious. "As well as the rest of the school?"

Harry pulled away a little and rested his head on Snape's shoulder, burying his nose against Snape's neck, breathing in his scent. "I would like nothing more than to flaunt you, I don't want us to be a secret but I will if you need it to be one. How will it work with your _friends_? I can't let you get in trouble."

The professor grimaced. "That would be the only reason to keep us a secret. If they find out I would be expected to bring you before the Dark Lord, likely within a very short amount of time. Were it not for the Death Eaters, I wouldn't care who knows."

"I guess it's best to keep it between us for now then...Until snakeface is gone but after that I _will_ show you off and claim you in front of anyone who wants to look." Harry nuzzled the tip of his nose against Snape's warm skin. "Hermione will know though, she'll know before I tell her...She's scary that way. She won't tell anyone, I trust her with everything."

Snape pet the youth's hair. "I'm not bothered by that, nor by the possibility of Draco or even Weasley knowing. For either Granger or Weasley to share any information with a Death Eater it would likely be a sign of the Apocalypse. As for my godson, he'd bite his tongue off and choke on the blood before assisting Lucius' aims now that his mother is away from his influence."

Harry nodded. "I'm shite at keeping things from my friends so they will probably find out. Ron will have kittens but he would never spill." Harry moved slightly so that he could run his lips up and down Snape's throat instead of his nose. "We'll just have to make the best of the situation until we can be out in the open. Secret trysts in empty classrooms...Me hiding under your desk during class...Endless possibilities."

A soft growl came from the older man and he tilted his head to allow Harry better access to his throat. "You _are_ surprisingly wicked. Why _didn't_ you get sorted into my house if the hat wanted to place you in Slytherin?" The hand on Harry's back slipped up under the sweater, stroking the skin beneath.

"I begged it not to." Harry let his tongue come into play, tasting and licking his way across the smooth skin of Snape's neck. "In my defense I had just heard that all dark wizards came from Slytherin and I'd had a less than thrilling experience with a certain pointy faced, blond git."

A soft chuckle came from Severus. "Ah I see." He scraped his nails lightly over the small of Harry's back.

"Now I know better of course, although Malfoy is still a pointy faced git but I'm glad you're not my head of house. If you were I might feel awkward doing this." Harry pulled Snape's collar further down to suckle at his adams apple before nibbling his way up Snape's jaw.

"Oh Merlin forbid." Snape's sneaky little hand slipped down from Harry's back and up under the waistband of his pants to cup one firm globe of his ass. "I'd hate for you to feel awkward. Then I couldn't take advantage of this delightful position." The older man's voice had dropped an octave, growing husky as he arched his hips up against Harry's.

Harry's back arched and he ground down, meeting Snape's movements feeling the older man's erection against his own even through all layers of clothing. "Nnngh...That would be bad, so very bad because this position is glorious." Harry was panting now, the hand on the bare skin of his ass was setting his entire body on fire. Harry leaned down and captured Snape's lips in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue and deliciously wet.

Snape growled into the kiss and pushed Harry's hips down harder to create more friction as their tongues danced. His other hand found its way beneath the youth's sweater and stroked up the lithe body to tweak a nipple. The young man in his arms was a heady drug in taste and feel and he had no problem with becoming addicted.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry shuddered, the tweak on his nipple was just on the edge between pleasure and pain and Harry reveled in the sensations. He had no idea what he was doing, wanking and a few less than satisfactory kisses had done nothing to prepare him for pleasure like this.

The older man shifted, angling his head to bite down gently on the tendon in Harry's neck as he continued to grind against the teen and play with the nipple. "Tell me Harry, do you like this?"

"Mmm, like it?" Harry rocked and moved along with Snape, trying to heighten each sensation. "I bloody love it, better than magic." Harry felt too hot all of a sudden and reached for the hem of his knitted sweater and pulled over his head, making his hair stand on end.

A darkly amused chuckle came from Severus as he nipped and nibbled his way down Harry's throat to latch on to the spot where his neck met his shoulder and apply himself to making a vivid mark. Once he was satisfied with the dark purple hickey he kissed his way down to the neglected nipple to flick his tongue over it and blew teasingly on the nub. In a surge of sudden movement he had Harry on his back on the sofa and was lying between the youth's legs. His hand slipped out of the back of the younger man's trousers in favor of cupping the tented front and massaging the hard bulge there.

Harry tossed his head back exposing his newly marked skin and a ragged moan escaped him when he felt Snape's hand on his erection. Even through the wool of his trousers it felt wonderful and he couldn't help but push his hips up into the glorious touch. The fabric of the sofa was scratchy against his back but Snape felt amazing on top of him, it was like he belonged in the cradle of Harry's hips. His hands carded through Snape's hair before settling on his shoulders. Harry frowned. "Why do you still have so many clothes on?"

"Hm obviously I'm not doing my job right if you can form a coherent sentence." Snape nipped gently at the nipple before his mouth, echoing the action with a pinch from his fingers on the other. His hand shifted to draw down Harry's zipper and slipped the waistband of the youth's underwear down just enough to have Harry's erection freed from the cloth. He wrapped his fingers around the stiff flesh and stroked slowly, his thumb rubbing at the tip, smearing the bead of precum that had gathered there.

Harry's air came wooshing out of him in a long unsteady sigh and his universe narrowed down to Snape, his mouth on his nipple and his hand..._'Oh fuck, that glorious hand.'_touching him where he wanted it the most. The chilly air of the room combined with the warmth of Snape's hand made each sensation even more noticeable and Harry quivered, his erection bobbed in Snape's hand. His hands tightened on Snape's shoulders and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

Snape shifted his own hips against the sofa, seeking friction to ease his own erection as the delicious sounds Harry made inflamed him further. He made a sound somewhere between a purr and a groan as he stroked the youth's cock a bit faster and lifted his eyes to watch the pleasure flit over the other man's features. He was absolutely gorgeous like this and Snape had every intention to see him sprawled naked beneath him on a bed in the throes of passion eventually. It was too soon for that to his mind but there was more than one way to bring your partner to release.

He was vaguely aware of the noises he was making, the whines, moans and growls but Harry was too far gone to be embarrassed. Harry had never had anyone touch his prick but himself and sadly enough he knew that this wouldn't last long, not with the way Snape rubbed and stroked, touched and nibbled. It was too much, it made his entire nervous system short circuit. He dug his heels into the sofa and arched up, pressing himself into Snape's touch as he climbed higher and higher only to soar over the edge at one brilliant twist of Snape's hand. Harry thought that he shouted Severus name when he came all over himself and Snape but he couldn't be sure over the way his thundering heartbeat echoed in his ears.

A smirk of satisfaction crossed the professor's lips and he lifted his head to watch Harry better as the youth came. The sight of Harry and the sound of him nearly screaming his name made his cock actually throb in the confines of his trousers. He shifted so that Harry was cradled in his lap as the youth slumped, panting to catch his breath. Severus pressed a kiss to one, still too thin shoulder and summoned a warm, wet cloth wandlessly to clean Harry off.

Slowly Harry regain control of his senses...Well mostly anyway. He blinked up at Snape his glasses askew on his narrow face. "That was...wow!" He must have shouted louder that he thought because his voice came out hoarse and scratchy. "But what about...You know...You?"

A gentle chuckle came from the older man as he reached up to straighten Harry's glasses. "Hm? Yes? What about me?"

If he hadn't been a sated, boneless puddle of goo Harry would have blushed, he was not used to having conversations like this. "Don't you want to _release_?" What if Snape hadn't thought it was good? What if Harry wasn't enough to turn him on. All kinds of unpleasant thoughts started to run through his head and Harry felt himself tensing up.

"Hm," Severus snugged his chin on Harry's shoulder and gave the youth a small smirk, "if you'll notice precisely what you're sitting on, it really wouldn't take much more than a few well timed wriggles to set me off Harry but I didn't do that for me, at least not entirely. I did it for you, because I wanted to see you lost in pleasure."

Now that he mentioned it Harry did feel a hard bulge under him and without meaning to he did wiggle, just to get a better feel of it. A small smile spread over his features, he was very happy that Snape wasn't unaffected. "It felt brilliant Severus, totally bloody brilliant. If you didn't gather that when I got _lost_I'm telling you now."

Snape groaned and shivered when Harry wiggled and nipped the youth's neck. "Minx. I gathered it quite well. You make a glorious picture when you're in the throes of pleasure."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he just molded his body to Snape's and leaned his head against his shoulder, content to be near him and to be held. "Next time it's my turn though, to watch you come undone. I can't wait to see it."

The older man slid his arms around Harry. "You would indeed have done well in Slytherin you little minx." He chuckled. "I'll look forward to it."

"Mmm, me too." Harry snuggled closer into Snape's embrace. Right now everything was perfect, he could shut out the rest of the world and lose himself in Snape.

Severus closed his eyes and buried his nose in the untameable mop of hair on the youth's head, breathing in the other's scent contentedly. He knew that sooner or later reality would intrude but for now bliss was here in his arms and he could relax for a time.

_**To be continued…**_

AN - _Woot! They are finally, officially 'together' yet there are clouds on the horizon DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! _

_There have been some questions and comments regarding Pansy in previous chapters, We have not lessened her sensual boldness nor continued to show her being constantly jumpy around men after the assault for a reason. That reason is that we believe that Pansy is the sort of person who would consider letting it continue to publicly affect her like that to be a sign of weakness and a sign that she is letting Crabbe and Goyle win. She is making a concentrated effort to not let it change the way she acts. When alone she still wraps herself in Ron's tatty robe and cuddles the unicorn/snake plush and gives in to shudders and tears. It is still affecting her behind the scenes but she is determined not to let it change her. Ron's action of saving her allows her to feel comfortable flirting, holding hands, being alone with and dating him. In her mind he is the protector who will not harm her while Crabbe and Goyle were already untrustworthy sickos she knew to be wary of. We hope that clears things up._

_Next chapter will have fluff, more fluff and jealousy. Thank you kindly for sticking with this story and for your amazing feedback. See you next chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **this chapter involves the het relationships that have bloomed. So...fluffy, and sweet, and, in the case of Ron, just a smidge awkward, does Ron require a warning?

**AN** – _Here we are at chapter eighteen and we're just about half way through this little fic. Thank you for hanging in there with us and for the amazing comments you leave us. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now we hope you enjoy this very fluffy chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Eighteen.**_

Neville closed his eyes and for a moment forgot what he was trying to do as the unique scent of Luna's Christmas Rose perfume and ink from her journal of unusual creatures caught his attention. She'd taken to joining him in these private attempts to change into his animagus form in empty classrooms because, she said, she wanted to be the first to pet his fur. It always made him feel better. He'd been looked down on by so many for so long that having her solidly, constantly in his corner made him want to really and truly try and do better and it always made him feel that he would succeed these days. He shook his head at himself and spoke the incantation, concentrating, as Sirius had said, not on becoming a badger but on becoming a more physical expression of who he was. Sometimes clumsy, a bit forgetful, loyal to family and friends, stubborn...usually this was where the transformation sputtered out but once more he caught Luna's scent and he remembered how he'd first really gotten to know her and it reminded him that he could be savagely protective too, just like a badger.

Sitting cross-legged on top of a desk Luna watched Neville closely, he was so serious, so focused and it made her admire him all the more. She treasured these moments when they were together by themselves. She didn't mind being quiet and sitting on the sidelines as Neville practiced, it was enough to be there, to witness the devotion Neville put into everything he did. Silence had never bothered Luna and it bothered her even less these days because she knew, she knew that when she did have something to say Neville always listened with an open mind. She watched and her light blue eyes widened as Neville seemed to be flickering and melting, Luna bit down on her knuckles to keep from shouting out in excitement, Neville was really doing it.

It was an odd sensation really. He felt he was growing and shrinking at the same time, magic tingling through him to every part of his body. He kept concentrating on who he was though, remembering to add in the boldness that had him hexing two bullies and the calm logic that had convinced Ron to stop making excuses and reach for what he wanted, and soon the tingling stopped and he was looking at the class room from a shorter point of view. He opened his mouth to say something but instead of words and very badger sounding noise came out.

Luna's blond hair swept the floor as she leaned over the desk to watch the small animal on the floor. "You did it Neville!" Her eyes were wide and shining and a brilliant smile lit up her features. Luna carefully climbed off the desk and crouched next to the badger. Gingerly she reached out her hand and ran her fingers over the surprisingly soft fur of his back. "I knew you could do it."

The badger nuzzled her hand and leaned into her stroke, eyes closing happily at her words. He wiggled just a bit in excitement, the thrill of knowing he'd succeeded making him want to dance. The soft chuffs of excitement amusing himself as he thought of his friends' reactions as well to his success. Oh he couldn't _wait _to see the look on Malfoy's face.

"You are just too cute, like a bubblerump." Luna continued to pet the excited, wiggling badger. Neville was amazing and adorable in any shape, this was simply a new form to love him in and Luna was really happy that she had been with him when he finally merged with his animagus self. It was something she would never forget.

The badger made a happy noise then started to flicker again and soon Neville was there crouching in his human form, a brilliant grin on his face. He surged to his feet, his hands grabbing her around her waist, and spun her in a circle, laughing happily. "It's because of you! You remind me that I'm more than what I've always thought." He set her down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Luna laughed a bell like laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a light kiss on his lips to, just a barely there brush of lips. "You can do anything you set your mind to Neville Longbottom and don't you ever forget it."

He brushed a lock of pale blond hair out of her eyes. "How could I ever forget it with my Moonflower by my side?" He laced his fingers with hers and his eyes took on a rare mischievous gleam. "So do you want to be there when I show the others and Malfoy's jaw hits the ground?"

She chuckled and squeezed his hands. "No, I can imagine the look on his face just fine. I'll already witnessed your triumph and that's enough for me. I bet we'll be seeing way less of Malfoy in the days to come though while he's practicing to catch up."

"You're probably right about that." He tugged her towards the door. "Now I think you mentioned wanting to go fishing for Gluping Plimpies right? Let's get some poles from Hagrid." He left the room with her, the both of them having beaming smiles a mile wide.

~oOo~

Hermione watched as Neville displayed his animagus form and was aware of the small, strangled noise that came from Draco, who stood off to her left, and of Ron, who used the time while they were trying to shift as a group to do some studying for his future career, laughing in delight over the irony of Neville besting them all. She had to admit that she was a bit...put out that she herself hadn't yet managed to shift into her animagus form but she was happy for Neville and it did make sense when she thought about it.

_'Neville was first?'_Draco watched the badger with narrowed eyes. Longbottom had become a friend and Draco had learnt to respect the Gryffindor boy but still...It did sting to be beaten by him even though it wasn't a competition in the strictest sense. In Draco's world almost everything was a competition. He mentally rearranged his schedule so that he could fit more practice in, he would not be upstaged by anymore bloody Gryffindors.

Harry was impressed, sure he wanted to manage changing into his animagus form too, of course he did but he was still impressed and happy for Neville. Harry had a feeling he would have been more upset if he hadn't been mind-blowingly snogged after lunch by a certain tall, dark professor. "Congratulations Neville, this is great! Any tips?"

The badger returned to Neville form and smiled at his friend. "Well sort of. See I was concentrating on what I knew about myself, faults and all, before but I'd forgotten some things. Well, maybe forgotten isn't the best way to put it, more like over-looked. See I'm so used to thinking of myself a certain way that I was ignoring other qualities that I have but that I don't use all that often even though they're still a big part of me. Once I remembered to include _all_my qualities in how I see myself, not just the ones that I think about most, it was like a switch was thrown."

Hermione blinked then nodded. "That makes sense. I mean we all see ourselves in a certain way and sometimes we don't even recognize a part of our personality until it's pointed out."

It did make sense, Draco could see it now. Neville was right; you had to include all of yourself the good and the bad and everything in between.

"That's brilliant advice actually." Harry nodded. "I don't know how long it would have taken for us to figure that out for ourselves if you hadn't first. Now we have something more to work with too, we'll catch up in no time."

"But Neville will always have been first." Ron pointed out helpfully making Draco tense in annoyance. No one could rub him the wrong way like Weasley.

Hermione flicked her wand and had a pillow sailing through the air and hitting Ron in the face. "Back to studying you."

"Oi, watch the nose." Ron's voice was muffled by the pillow before he pulled it off and dropped it on the floor next to him. "No need to get violent because I tell the truth." Ron grumbled and turned his attention back to the heavy book in his lap pleased that he had managed to get a reaction.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends and turned back to Neville. "Would you mind switching again, just so we can watch?" Since Harry was a visual learner he thought it might help.

"No problem Harry." Neville spoke the incantation and soon again there was a cute badger before their eyes.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, trying to think about what it was that she forgot about herself that was...foxish. Clever, loyal to 'pack' as canids were, quick-tempered, light on her feet, occasionally playful. What was she missing?

Draco watched the transformation closely, wanting to achieve one of his own. He had been practicing so hard but he still couldn't get it. He considered himself rather feline in personality but no matter what he couldn't seem to get in harmony with his animagus self.

Harry watched closely too, he wasn't even sure what kind of bird of prey he was. Harry didn't know if that made things easier or harder for him. Maybe not being so locked onto a particular shape was a good thing; he could concentrate on the traits instead of the bird. Harry went into the place inside him that he had learned from Snape and started to think about the joy of flying, the fierceness of a hunt, the satisfaction of being able to protect his loved ones.

Neville transformed again and went to sit with Ron. "You are so very much a braver man than I. I'd be afraid of Hermione hexing me with something that'd bite me later if I did half the stuff you did."

Ron grinned. "Most people would call it stupidity instead of bravery." The redhead stretched. "Hermione really isn't as straight and narrow as she appears, she has a wicked sense of humor and it takes a lot to actually get her upset enough for a hex." He watched the other three concentrate and trying. "Look at them; you've managed to get all of their knickers in a twist...Good job mate."

Hermione tuned Ron out as it smacked her on the back of the head what she'd been ignoring about herself. Mischievousness. Most Gryffindors didn't discuss it but Draco and his mother both had commented with approval on the 'evil twinkle' that sometimes entered her eyes. She concentrated, calling out the incantation and at first she was certain she hadn't got it but then she felt her body shifting and magic tingling over her skin and when she opened her eyes, things in the room looked a whole lot bigger. She dashed to the mirror they'd set up in the room and found herself looking at a sleek, little brownish-red vixen with warm brown eyes.

"Woohoo, you go Mione!" Ron called out, twisting his head so that he could look at the fox closely. Even in animal form there was something purely Hermione about the sleek fox that made her familiar to him.

Harry opened his eyes, pulled out of meditation at Ron's shout. He wasn't surprised that the smartest witch at Hogwarts was the next to achieve her animagus form.

Draco was happy for her, really he was but now he wanted to get his form down too, his pride was starting to hurt here. He ran the tip of his fingers over a soft, furry ear and he gave Hermione a warm smile.

She made a somewhat concerned sounding squeak and licked at his hand. She knew how prideful he was and didn't want him to be upset. She nipped affectionately at his wrist then nudged it with her nose, giving him vulpine encouragement and essentially telling him to get back to work. Then she went to explore the room and try to get used to her new form.

Watching the fox explore for a moment Draco finally managed to tear his eyes away and get back to trying to get his own mind right and in balance. He didn't know how long he stood there with his eyes closed when he finally felt a tingle all over and a melting sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw the world from an entirely different perspective and even though it was a bit confusing he loved it. He stretched his new body, having a bit of trouble with the tail at first before getting all his limbs in order.

Hermione the fox gave a joyful yip and dashed towards him, wiggling down on her front paws before jumping up playfully and nuzzling at him.

Neville looked at the cat and hid a smile behind his hand. "Somehow I am not surprised to see that Malfoy is a Siamese."

Harry wasn't surprised either as he watched the cat version of Malfoy nuzzle the fox as a loud purr echoed through the room. Even in feline form the git was snarky, high maintenance and bloody gorgeous.

The fox leaned into the cat happily then turned towards Harry and gekkered, making it clear that it was his bloody turn and would he hurry up already? The fluffy tail swished impatiently before she nuzzled Malfoy into examining the room with her.

"Pushy even in fox form." Harry said with a smile and closed his eyes again concentrating on himself and his birdlike traits again. He tried to take everything into account, including the way the others had shifted. Finally he started to feel something shift inside him and he saw a shape in the distance of his 'mental room'. He hurried closer until he could grab the illusive shape and meld it with his own. As he did that the world shifted and his bones rearranged themselves. It was a weird feeling that couldn't be explained. Harry blinked sharp yellowish eyes open and gave a shrill cry as he flexed his spotted wings.

"Oh this is too good." Ron chuckled. "Bloody hell Harry only you...You're a merlin."

Another overjoyed yip came from Hermione even as Neville grinned and came over to let the merlin hop up onto his arm. "Hey Harry, you already know how to fly like this or do you think you'll be needing lessons from Hedwig?"

Harry twisted his head and pierced Neville with a predatory glare before he gave another shrill cry and spread his wings, letting himself drop from Neville's arm. One flap and he was in the air, it was like no other feeling, he circled higher and higher letting himself soar underneath the ceiling.

"I guess that's a no." Ron said as he watched his mate fly around the room. "Do merlins prey on cats? Because that would be really funny."

Draco hissed and showed Ron his claws.

Hermione gave the redhead a growl and then transformed back into her human form just so she could levitate a book in his direction. "Hush you!" She then leaned down and picked Draco up, petting him affectionately. She always had rather adored cats. She moved to the fireplace, with a grin. "I think we should tell Sirius the good news don't you?"

She tossed a handful of floo powder into the flames and called for Sirius, who's head popped in almost right away.

"Hey kids. So how is it going?"

Neville walked over beside Hermione and shifted into his badger.

Though Harry was sad to land he slowly landed on the back of a chair in front of the fire, wanting his godfather to see his new form.

Draco preened in Hermione's arms and reached his head up to nuzzle against her chin.

"Just so you know, Neville was first." Ron said and ducked behind the headrest in case Hermione would send more books his way.

Sirius laughed heartily. "So I'm guessing you got it down too Hermione? And that the cat in your arms is Draco?"

She beamed. "Yes."

The man grinned broadly at Harry nodding. "A merlin, fits you well Harry. As for Draco, oh your mother _has_to see this! Cissy! Cissy come here! Take a look at your boy!"

His head disappeared and suddenly Narcissa's concerned face was in the coals. "Draco? Where?"

Hermione hastened to assure her, holding the cat out carefully. "He's fine Lady Malfoy. He got his animagus form."

Draco stretched and blinked blue eyes into the fire, wanting to present himself from his best side to his mother. He meowed at her and purred happily.

Harry flickered and returned to his normal shape, hurriedly jumping down from the back of his chair before it tipped over. He grinned at Malfoy's showing off to his mother but he understood the feeling. Being in animagus form was exhilarating.

Narcissa beamed at her son. "You're so beautiful my baby."

Sirius' face appeared next to hers and he grinned wolfishly. "Hermione come on, put the purr machine down and show your cards."

She rolled her eyes, lips twitching as Narcissa started scolding her cousin, but did set Draco down and transformed. She gave a vulpine yawn and sat prettily, bushy tail curling around her paws as she stared disdainfully at Sirius.

The reprobate just kept grinning. "Draco's going to be beating the tods off with a stick."

Narcissa just made a scandalized noise and shoved him out of the fire before smiling kindly at Hermione. "You're a lovely fox dear."

Draco flickered and sat cross legged in front of the fire, not a single hair out of place much to Ron's disappointment. "She is, isn't she?" Draco agreed and petted the soft red brownish fur lightly.

Ron made gagging noises and this time it was Harry who hit him in the face with a pillow. "Be nice Ronniekins." He scolded.

Hermione looked up at the blond and leaned into his touch contentedly before turning back into her human self once again, aware of Neville doing the same. She gave Harry a smile over her shoulder. "Thank you Harry." Then she looked back into the fire. "We just wanted to let you and Sirius know that we succeed in achieving the forms."

Sirius' voice came from behind Narcissa. "And you did a brilliant job too! Wait'll I tell Moony!"

Lady Malfoy shook her head at her cousin's antics. "He's mad but he is correct. You all did very well."

"Thank you mother, I'm glad we succeeded finally." Draco said pleasantly and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Sirius, you can't believe the feeling of flying." Harry called to his godfather. "It's brilliant."

"Better than a broom? What am I saying, of course it is! You're under your own power now." The dog animagus' voice was still disembodied as Narcissa wouldn't let him in the fire again. "You'll have to go into detail the next time I see you."

"I will." Harry nodded even though Sirius couldn't see it and then he got up from the fire, letting Draco and his mother speak. Harry moved over to where Ron was sitting. "Keep on making swipes at Malfoy and Hermione will really get pissed, she'll box your ears." He looked at the redhead closely. "Are you really bothered by the two of them together?"

"No, I'm not." Ron sighed. "Depressingly enough I'm actually starting to warm up to the little git, it's just that old habits are hard to break, I'll try to do better though."

Neville appeared over by them. "That'd be for the best I think. Besides you've got a Slytherin of your own don't you? Parkinson's been getting a lot of comments on the fact that she's always seen with a pretty dragonfly in her hair."

Ron turned red and clamped his mouth shut. He still hadn't worked up the courage to actually ask Pansy out but he had noticed that she wore the hairpin quite a lot, something that made him very happy.

"Get your thumb out before she's snapped up by someone else." Harry told him, knowing that Ron could use a push. "She's not going to wait forever."

Ron didn't say anything but he got a thoughtful look on his face, he hated the idea of someone else dating Pansy.

Neville nodded. "I've heard that Nott's been sniffing around her ever since it's become clear that she's not Draco's. He's, second I think, in Slytherin's academic scores and about third in male popularity. He follows Draco and Zabini."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Theodore Nott? The git has a face like a bullfrog, Pansy is way out of his league." Still Ron was worried, Nott was a Slytherin and he came from an old pureblood family with several vaults in Gringotts.

Harry met Neville's eyes with a grin as Ron sunk into brood mode. He wondered exactly how long it would take for the redhead to cave, spurred by his own jealousy.

Neville lifted his shoulders just a bit. "Plus you know she's seen around Zabini a lot and even you Ron, can't say Zabini's anything but gorgeous. Even your own sister's drooled over him before."

_Zabini..._Ron mentally hissed the name and cursed the suave Italian, he was a pretty git and he had quite the reputation. "Excuse me, I have something I need to do." Ron got up from the love seat and walked across the room in long strides. He would not lose Pansy to some skirt-chaser who only wanted to get her into bed.

"Well that was quick." Harry deadpanned as Ron disappeared out the door. "Brilliant move to bring up Blaise. When did you develop this sneaky streak Nev?"

Neville beamed. "I've been taking lessons from Luna. She can be brilliantly sneaky. What I would give to be a fly on the wall right now though." The gentle Gryffindor wondered just what was going to happen when Ron found Pansy. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

~oOo~

The Slytherin girl was, for once since Crabbe and Goyle's assault, by herself. She'd escaped the well meaning but irritating hovering of Blaise to find a quiet spot on the lake and had transfigured her shoes into ice-skates. She was now making loops and turns on the frozen lake, enjoying the feel of the wind sweeping against her cheeks and freedom.

Ron came tearing down the grounds like a red tornado after having asked more Slytherins than he felt comfortable with where Pansy could be found. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her on the ice, moving and swirling like some sort of graceful fairy. Oh who was he kidding...She was way out of his league too, what would a girl like that want to do with him? Ron's heart dropped and he moved closer to a tree, he leaned against the trunk and watched Pansy ice-skate in silence.

In the middle of a turn, her eyes caught sight of a flash of red and she slowed, a sly smile crossing her lips when she saw Ronald leaning on a nearby tree. She skated to the edge of the lake and a quick flick of her wand had skates turning to shoes again. She walked towards him, one hand rising to readjust the hairpin he'd sent her for Christmas. The moment she'd opened the gift she'd fallen in love with the delicate silver and green ornament and at least half of it was that it came from him. "Ronald, fancy seeing you out here."

"Hello Pansy." Ron took in her cheeks, pink from the wind and the way her blue eyes sparkled. Bloody hell he was going to give it a go, she would most likely shoot him down brutally but he needed to take the chance, needed to at least try. "I caught sight of something beautiful, had to stop and look."

Her lips parted briefly and a becoming blush darkened her already pink cheeks but she remained who she was so she recovered fast and gave him a sly smile. "Oh really? I think the view might have been lacking something, a handsome gentleman to complete the picture." She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Mind filling in the blank?"

"I'd love to but please don't ask me to skate, it would be horrible and painful for the both of us." Ron eyed the ice warily. "I was wondering something...Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Ron swallowed loudly and his heart thundered against his chest as he waited for Pansy's reply.

She beamed brightly. "Yes, I would. As long as we don't step foot near Puddifoot's." Her nose wrinkled. "Really I don't know what that woman's decorator was thinking." Inside her inner Slytherin was practically doing a serpentine dance and screaming in triumph.

"Right no Puddifoot's, we'll stay as far away from Puddifoot's as possible." Ron nodded with a dazed expression still not really believing that she had said yes. Having Pansy say yes to him felt like he would be able to fly without a broom. "I will meet you in the Great Hall and we can go together then." He reached down and slowly placed a dark lock of hair behind her ear, marveling at how soft it was.

She smiled up at him, angling her face so that she almost but not quite nuzzled his hand. "Yes. Did I thank you for the dragonfly? It's absolutely perfect."

"You did thank me and I'm really happy that you like it. It suits you even though it's not nearly as pretty as you are." Oh Merlin where did that come from? It was the truth but Ron was amazed that he had dared to say it. He felt his ears grow warm and knew he was turning red.

Her cheeks burned a bright red to match his face but she still beamed. She'd been called pug-faced over the years so she was far from immune to the boy she fancied calling her pretty. She leaned up and pecked his cheek at the corner of his mouth. "Good, because every handsome Gryffindor knight should have a pretty Slytherin by his side."

Ron's blush spread and he couldn't help but push out his chest a little in pride. "The perfect couple then." He said slowly. "May I walk you back to the castle?" He placed his other hand on the hand she had resting in the crook of his arm and patted her mitten clad fingers.

"Absolutely." They began walking back to the castle and when a few Slytherin girls came into view she lifted an imperious brow and nodded at the silent question their tilted heads asked. Her smile at their dismayed noises as she and Ron passed was wicked. Message received: Ronald Weasley was officially off-limits as of today. Any girl who ignored that would be punished accordingly. This particular Gryffindor knight was _hers _now.

~oOo~

Hermione's lips twitched as she peered out the window at the scene Ron and Pansy left behind. After Draco had finished talking to his mother and they'd left the Room of Requirement, she and the blond had headed for the library. He was going into the Restricted Section for potions and she was doing a little research on rebound spells for a new cause that was buzzing in her head. She'd happened to glance at the window and seen Ron and Pansy walking into the castle arm in arm and now she was watching the decimated expressions of the little twits Pansy had just told to stay away with only a single, subtle move. "Hah, serves them right."

"Hm, serves who what?" Draco rounded a bookshelf, carrying several tomes on potion in his arms. He placed the books on a table and walked over to Hermione to look out the window. "By Salazar, I have to question Pansy's taste but I'm glad Big Red finally got his arse off the wagon, at least he will treat her right."

Her lips twitched as she considered just how close to Ron's reaction to her and Draco being an item the blonds' statement had been. Well Ron had shouted a bit more but a pillow in the face had stopped that. "I, for one, am glad. None of those little twits down there ever so much as looked twice at Ron before hearing about him being a 'hero' but then they flocked over like the vacuous idiots they are, not even bothering to really look at him. They don't deserve him. Pansy, I think, has more than taken a good long look at Ron and she likes him, warts and all."

"Well I don't doubt you regarding the warts." A blond eyebrow rose. "The other girls are just typical Slytherins, we're raised to be attracted to power and being a hero taking on two thugs on his own to save someone is very powerful in the eyes of little Slytherin girls. They won't cross Pansy though, she laid first claim and she won him, proving herself strongest." Draco couldn't help but grin. "The intrigue and politics of our house is very complex...But fun."

"Hmm." Hermione's eyes glimmered in amusement. "The other girls though, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors I don't think will be quite so accommodating at first when they see that Pansy's got him. They'll try to take him." She chuckled and moved away from the window. "They'll fail and fail badly. Ron may have been a dog but he's made his choice, hasn't so much as _looked _at another girl since Pansy caught his eye and dogs are nothing if not loyal. First girl to try going for him is going to get a shock when he tells her to shove off." She tilted her head in consideration. "And then after Pansy's done with her, well I think the message will get across."

"Oh I'm almost looking forward to it now." Draco chuckled darkly; he was still a Slytherin to the core after all. "It looks as if things are bound to get very entertaining." He did understand Pansy though, if any creep would dare to put their greasy fingers on or even look at Hermione too closely they would need to spend the rest of the year in the infirmary.

"Mmm." The girl bustled to the table and chuckled. "Tell Pansy I've got a hex that writes insults across the forehead of an offender in pimples if she's interested in something to add to her repertoire."

"I will definitely forward the message and if she's not interested then I certainly am, you can never have too many hexes to fall back on." Draco walked to the table too, sliding into a chair gracefully and started to look through his potions book for something useful.

"Very true." She leaned over to brush a kiss over his cheek. "You ever happen to see a girl running away from me with 'slut' or 'bint' in big pulsing pimples on her forehead, you'll know she'd tried to come on to you at some point." She then moved back to her study materials, making notes on rebound spells and ancient rituals and humming happily.

"They can try all they want, I have found my prize." Draco replied with slightly pink cheeks before resuming going through the books. With Hermione he could let his guard down and be himself, that wasn't something he was spoiled with and he treasured it dearly.

She just beamed and made another note on her parchment. That was music to her ears.

_**To be continued…**_

AN - _Yes we had them all transform essentially together, yes it is farfetched and improbable but it felt right and we sort of needed them to get their forms. Yay for teamwork? Next chapter will have more fluff and…Hatching of the egg. Thank you so much for reading and please tell us your thoughts. See you next chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **Mush, tooth decayingly sweet mush. Hatching. And idiots…Real, true idiots.

**AN** – _Okay, here's chapter nineteen a whole day earlier than planned because we love you. Your comments and feedback makes us want to dance the jig. They are better than food and we wish we could live on them alone. Thank you so much for continuing to read this. We hope you will enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Nineteen.**_

Snape scowled and shooed a miscreant group of twits out of his classroom after a detention spent scrubbing cauldrons by hand. Honestly what had they expected after chucking their flobberworms at each other and causing a potion to blow up. Idiots, he was _surrounded_ by idiots. Why was he still here again?

Harry met a group of pale faced third years running past him on their way up from the dungeons as if they were chased by hell-hounds nipping at their heels. A smile spread over his face and he continued on down the corridor until he could lead against the door-frame to the potions classroom, watching Snape stack the now clean cauldrons against the wall with his wand. "Been having fun Severus?"

A baleful glance came from the older man. "Hardly. As much as I enjoy striking fear into students that group," he shook his head, "irredeemably stupid and they absolutely don't have the excuse of inexperience. They are just stupid. Throwing flobberworms in a Potions class." He sniffed in disdain. "Future Fudges no doubt."

"Aww, poor baby." Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Snape, leaning his head against his chest for a minute. "Oooh hey, I have something to show you." He backed away from Snape and moved so that he was sitting on top of a desk. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, then he flickered and when he opened his eyes again he looked at Snape with his bird eyes.

Black brows rose up. He'd known that Harry and three of his now expanded group of friends had been working on becoming animagi but he'd not really wanted to dwell on it, as Harry hadn't mentioned anything specific about forms and he'd been worried that the youth would, like his father before him, be a stag. He should have known better. His lips tilted up just a bit and he moved to the regal bird perched on the desk, stroking the proud head. "Fitting I'd say. How does it feel to soar on your own wings?"

Harry flickered back and grinned broadly. "It's amazing Severus, indescribable, the way the wind carries you higher and higher...I can't explain it."

The professor smiled and leaned in to brush a brief kiss against Harry's lips. "You don't need to. I can see everything in your eyes." He moved back. "I told Draco not to come down tonight as we've got something of greater importance to see to than lesson planning and such."

"Oh I don't suppose that important thing would be snogging would it?" Harry asked even though he knew that Severus would never postpone lesson planning for something like that. It was just that Harry couldn't see Snape now without wanting to put his hands...and mouth on him.

A sharp snort came from the older man. "No, though I suppose that could be worked in." He tugged Harry off the desk and towards his quarters. "The egg has been thumping about today. I believe it will hatch tonight."

Harry's eyes widened and he followed Snape quickly, sinking down on his knees before the egg. "I can't believe it; we're finally going to meet her." Harry patted the egg and started to hiss soothingly in Parseltongue, he didn't want the basilisk snakeling to be afraid to come out.

Snape shook his head in amusement at the immediate switch from hormone-driven minx to mother-hen, though he still got a prurient thrill from the sibilant language. He settled down to sit beside Harry, knowing that it could take a while for the snake to hatch and he didn't particularly want to be on his knees for that long. He had already set a stack of towels enchanted with a warming charm beside the nesting box for the basilisk to warm and dry itself on or, considering the youth's mothering, for Harry to dry it off with.

He reached over and tugged Harry to sit instead of kneeling. "Hatching takes a long time. Trust me you don't want to be kneeling on a stone floor that long."

"Oh but I thought you liked the idea of me on my knees." Harry couldn't help but tease as he leaned against Severus, watching the egg with one eye and the man beside him with the other. Severus was too sexy for his own good.

Severus leaned to murmur, "I do but I want you to be comfortable on them as well minx." He nuzzled the spot just under Harry's ear, one arm moving to loop around the youth. "Stone floors are not conducive to comfort."

"Hm that's true, a soft carpet or plush bed is probably best for that." Harry tilted his head, giving Snape room, his neck was really sensitive and he broke out in goose-bumps just from that simple nuzzling.

A soft chuckle came from the older man and he kissed the offered skin just as a loud _thunk_ came from the egg and it shimmed a bit in the nest coals.

Harry's attention was brought back to the egg and another soft hiss escaped him. It was amazing the way the egg shimmered, it was like swirls of color moved underneath its shell. The egg trembled on the coal bed and Harry grabbed Snape's hand, squeezing it tightly as he watched the egg with rapt attention.

Severus just smiled in amusement and decided to watch Harry as the youth watched the egg and enjoy the grasp on his hand.

Several long minutes passed, the egg thumping and twitching in the coals every so often, until Snape heard a quiet crack. He looked at the shell and saw that a tiny little piece of shell had been chipped out of it, falling into the coals.

Tensing, Harry leaned forward, not letting go of Snape's hand. There was another crack and Harry noticed a tiny little snout push at the shell, making the hole in the egg larger. "Hi there, little one." Harry cooed. "Come out here, we've been waiting for you." He alternated between normal speech and Parseltongue, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

A little black, forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air outside the shell and the snout ducked back down out of sight for a few moments before more tapping came from the inside of the egg. Suddenly another thunk came from the egg and a large section of shell tumbled away, revealing a grayish brown snake with little bands of black down its length looking up at them curiously as if weighing their worth.

"Hello and welcome." Harry leaned closer and hissed the welcome too, meeting the little snake's vivid green eyes. He couldn't believe that the egg had finally hatched and that there was a tiny basilisk staring at them. Harry barely restrained himself from picking the baby up, he wanted to let the snake make the first move. "So cute." He said to Snape. "Adorable and cute."

Severus had to admit, the infant basilisk was rather sweet and innocent looking, for a creature in asp camouflage. His lips curved, as much at Harry's reaction as at the snake. He _was _a Slytherin after all and despite all the negative associations to snakes he'd gained by being around the Dark Lord, he still liked the creatures. "Quite."

The snake flicked its tongue out again and raised up carefully out of the shell, it's scales damp and feeling a bit chilly in the air, so that it was nose to snout with Harry. It flicked it tongue against his nose then seemed to make a decision. **"Guardian?"**

**"Yes, guardian."** Harry nodded and grabbed one of the warm towels, carefully running it over the snake's shimmering scales. **"We're going to take care of you."**

The basilisk slithered up and around Harry's arm, leaving the egg completely, and moved to inspect Snape. It slithered over the man's shoulders, the tongue flicking and testing his neck and cheek until it reached the arm where the dark mark resided and the snake jolted and recoiled from the spot, moving quickly back to Snape's other arm. It hissed delicately, **"First Guardian's mate is good but bad magic hurts him."**

**"It does yes but I'm going to help him, I'm going to make the bad magic go away. And he is good...The best."**Harry spoke to the Snake but sent a worried glance Snape's way, he didn't want Severus to be hurting, he wanted him free from the poison that was Voldemort and Harry promised himself that he would make it so.

Severus lifted a brow in curiosity. "What is it?" He could guess considering the snake's reaction to where the dark mark lay but as the basilisk seemed content to continue climbing on him it obviously wasn't displeased with him.

"She's just getting to know you, you're the guardian's mate after all." Harry smiled briefly but quickly grew serious again. "She says the dark mark is hurting you, I don't like it Severus. I don't like it at all." Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to the mark through Snape's robes.

The professor stared at Harry then glanced down to the covered mark the youth had kissed as the basilisk moved back to his shoulders and rubbed its head against his cheek. He traced a single finger over the hidden mark, face set in serious lines. "It's a constant dull burn, like background noise you could say, and draws on my magic. It's a reminder of my stupidity and a leash around my neck." He looked back to Harry. "I don't like it either but no one has been able to discover how to remove it as of yet."

"Then we'll find a way, I'm not going the let you stay in pain or have a drain on your magic. You deserve so much more. I _will _find a way." Harry leaned against Snape again, reaching out a hand to pet the basilisk lightly, running his fingertips over the little head.

The snake made a pleased hiss and moved back to curl around Harry's neck as Snape reached out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "When you say it, I can almost believe it." He leaned in and brushed a kiss on the younger man's lips. "So what is the basilisk's name?"

"I don't know, I'll ask." Harry continued to caress the smooth scales. **"What's your name pretty one? Do you have one?"**

**"I do not know Guardian. No mother hissed at naming time. I am snake is all that is known to me for calling."**

Harry petted the snake soothingly. **"I'm sorry for that little one; we'll find you a name."** Harry thought about it and looked around the room, his eyes landing on Snape's many books and idea came to him. **"How about Anguis, it means snake in another tongue?"**He waited to see if the snake accepted its new name.

**"Anguisssss,"** it hissed out as if she was testing how it sounded, **"yes. I like this name Guardian."**

**"Then it's yours pretty one."**Harry smiled and turned to Snape again. "Our pretty little snake's name is Anguis, her mother died before being able to name her in the egg." Harry felt a pang of guilt at being the one to kill the great basilisk; he really regretted that it had to be that way.

Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "Don't. The only one to blame is the one who drove her mad."

**"Guardian's mate speaks truth. Mother knowledge was dark with pain. Guardian released that pain."**The snake nuzzled Harry's collarbone.

Harry leaned into Snape's touch and stroked his finger over Anguis' head again. "Thank you." **"Both of you."**He still felt bad and he supposed that he always would but these two; they made the burden to bear easier.

The professor kissed Harry again briefly. "Come. Let's get off the floor and decide how we're going to convince Minerva to let a snake in her tower."

"We'll sweet talk her if we have to, Anguis is coming with me..." Harry kissed back and rose from the floor, the snake still wrapped around his neck like a collar. "Come on professor, gonna need you on my side in this fight."

"Of course." Snape rose smoothly from the floor, years of long practice making it easy. "Besides I wouldn't miss Minerva's expression for the world. A pity I've no camera."

~oOo~

Ron sat on the backrest of a chair, half hidden behind Hermione as far away from the snake on the table as possible. He was really pale and his freckles stood out like bright red dots. His only comfort was that at least it wasn't a spider but that was a small comfort. "So you're saying this...snake will live here with you now?" Ron's eyes flickered from the snake to Harry and then quickly back again to make sure it hadn't moved towards him. "Sleep with you in your bed...which is right next to mine...Only a small slither away?"

"That's what I'm saying yes. Anguis is my familiar, she won't harm you." Harry had some difficulty keeping a straight face in front of Ron's blatant fear.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Ron away. "Honestly Ron. It's a magical serpent and Harry speaks Parseltongue so I sincerely doubt she'll go slithering for you. You're acting like a twit." She moved cautiously over to Harry and the snake. Despite her words she didn't want to startle the creature as she had no desire to be bitten. "Would she let me touch her?"

"Ask her, she seem to understand human speech quite well." Harry answered and nodded towards Anguis. He was certain she would let Hermione know if touching was acceptable or not.

Ron's eyes widened and he leaned back even further. Hermione was mental, always had been.

Hermione looked into the oddly, Harryish green eyes of the snake. "Hello Lady Anguis. May I pet your scales?"

The basilisk shifted just a bit and seemed to nod, watching as Hermione stretched out a cautious hand and stroked it along the smooth scales several times before smiling and moving her hand back.

She looked over her shoulder at the pale redhead. "See Ron. No worries and really, can you imagine what Pansy would say if she heard you were so scared of this pretty girl?"

Oh that was a low blow but Hermione was right, Pansy was a Slytherin, snakes sort of came with the territory. Feeling extremely hesitant he slowly inched forward. "Please don't bite me alright..." He said to the snake in a shaky voice.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Anguis hissed in an odd bit of reptilian laughter as Ron's fingers shook along her scales. **"Guardian's friend is funny."**Her tongue flicked out at Ron's wrist.

**"That he is."**Harry agreed smiling as Ron carefully got braver with his petting, running his trembling fingertips down smooth, warm scales, a tiny smile starting to play at his lips as he realized that it wasn't all that bad touching a serpent.

A shriek had both Ron and the snake jumping half a foot in the air and Hermione spun to gape at Lavender Brown, who rushed over to grab Ron's wrist and pull him away from the snake. "Oh Ron! Are you okay? Did that filthy _thing _hurt you?"

Hermione's lip curled in disgust at the gushing twit and she noticed a snakey glare shot at the girl.

Ron shrugged Lavender's hand off him with an impatient movement. "I'm fine except for you scaring the wits out of me and Anguis isn't filthy, she's Harry's familiar so maybe you want to take up any issue you might have with him."

The girl eeped and turned to meet the glaring green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived as the snake slithered up his arm to curl around his neck. "W-well um. It's a _snake_! This is _Gryffindor_. I...it's just..."

"Just what?" Harry asked in a frosty voice and ran one finger over Anguis' head. Lavender was really getting on his nerves with her screeching and falseness. "I'm very aware that this is Gryffindor, I can still have a snake. You have a toad right? Hermione has something that masks itself as a cat and Seamus has a rat. Are those animals anymore fitting?"

"I...it's just dangerous isn't it? That _is _an asp right?"

Hermione nailed Lavender to the wall with a look. "And _Harry _is a parselmouth. Are you going to revert to second year and start making baseless accusations Lavender?" A slim brown brow lifted, she'd apparently been taking lessons from Draco in subtle expressions of disdain.

"I guarantee that Anguis is perfectly safe as long as people don't run flailing and screaming towards her." Harry gave Lavender a pointed look. "She has every right defending herself."

Ron nodded. "It has been approved by professor McGonagall too." The redhead couldn't understand why he'd ever snogged her and why he hadn't noticed how terribly annoying she was before this.

Lavender took a step back. She'd been hoping to show Ron that she was a great deal more caring than that Slytherin bint could be and instead had made a fool of herself and she didn't particularly like that. "I...I see. Sorry then. I'll just...go...do my homework then." She fled to her dorm.

Hermione looked over at Ron and pursed her lips. "Thank Merlin Pansy got a hold of you is all I can say considering that _that_," she waved her hand in the direction Lavender had gone, "was the alternative."

Anguis made a grouchy hiss. **"Nasty loud female."**

**"I agree with you completely little one."**Harry hissed back and placed Anguis around his neck so that he could nuzzle her.

"She didn't seem that bad before." Ron tried halfheartedly to defend himself and Lavender but honestly since he'd fallen for Pansy he only had eyes for her and couldn't see himself with anyone else. "Maybe she had a bad day."

"Uh-huh." Hermione folded her arms and gave him a 'who do you think you're fooling' look. "Well she'll have a worse one if she tries to start trouble. Pansy'll chew her up and spit her out."

"Yeah, Pans is rather incredible isn't she? I've never met anyone like her." Ron grinned goofily and looked absolutely, totally smitten.

The girl of the Golden Trio just smiled and moved to sit down in the plush couch, pulling out her notes on rebound spells. "Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks, what are you planning for her?"

The grin faded away only to be replaced by a look of utter dread. "Bugger, I had forgotten all about that...I have no idea what to do. What will she like? I clash with pink..." Ron was slowly working his way up to full panic mode. "Mione you have to help me! I throw myself at your feet, completely at your mercy." If possible he paled even more. "Oh no...She'll be wanting a gift right? That means I'll have to sell myself to the devils again."

Harry chuckled and mouthed the word _evil_ to Hermione when Ron wasn't looking.

Hermione just lifted a shoulder, lips twitching before shaking her head at the panicking third of their trio. "Ron calm down. Luckily for you, Valentine's Day does not require anything more than a grand gesture and a token. Some pretty flowers and Valentine's chocolate are just fine for tokens and for the gesture," she paused and eyed him speculatively, "Can you cook?"

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look. "You have to ask? Of course I can't cook. Mum won't let anyone near the stove at home and it's not exactly like there's a lot of cooking among the students here." Ron groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest.

The girl looked at Harry with a kind smile. "Harry you can cook right?"

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't say I'm a gourmet cook but I know my way around a kitchen yes."

She beamed. "Perfect then! I'll find out what Pansy's favorite dish is from Draco, Harry and I will teach you how to make it, then you'll do a romantic dinner and give her some flowers. Simple, no need to enslave yourself to your brothers, and guaranteed to impress."

Ron stopped mid wallow and looked up with something akin to hope in his eyes. "That could work yes...Hermione you are brilliant. Pans will see that I've actually put some effort into it plus it will be a romantic date with just the two of us."

Harry chuckled; it was nice to see Ron so smitten, even though he was a drama queen of the highest degree.

"I know I'm brilliant. Besides what are friends for but to help each other out? And honestly it's nice to help with a romantic tangle instead of the usual 'save the school and help Harry stay alive' problems. It's a relief that we haven't _had_ to look up ways to keep Harry safe from...whatever just yet this year."

"Hush Mione, don't jinx it." Ron sat up straighter. "Almost half the school year left, plenty of time for Harry to don the hero cape and put himself in mortal peril."

Harry blew him a raspberry and gave him a two fingered salute.

Hermione just shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's a nice change. Now, Ron," her smile would have sent the most stalwart men running for cover, "let's go over some flowers you might want to put in that bouquet on Valentine's Day shall we?"

The paled face and panicked expression that brought to Ron made even Anguis chuckle in her hissy way.

~oOo~

It was the early dawn hours when Lavender Brown slipped down from the girl's dorm to the Gryffindor common room and looked around for the one who'd sent her a message. "Dean?"

Dean Thomas looked up from where he sat by the window. He had decided to contact Lavender since no one else wanted to listen to him. Even Seamus told him he was crazy but Dean knew that he was right. Something had happened, those damned Slytherins had done something, he just knew it. "Lavender, over here." He waved at the blond girl and called her over to his corner. "I hope I didn't make you get up too early, it's just I think it would be better if we had this conversation in private."

She bustled over. "No, not really. I didn't really sleep last night anyway. You said this had to do with Ron and that...horrid snake?" Ever since Ron had started dating Pansy Parkinson, Lavender had been twitchy and sullen. The redhead was a _Gryffindor_. He should be dating another Gryffindor, like her, and not a blasted snake. Parkinson had to have slipped the redhead something or used the Imperio on him to get him to go out with her.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "Both Hermione and Ron have become really different since those evil gits got their claws into them haven't they?" Dean clenched his fists on the table top. He'd had a crush on Hermione Granger since third year but he thought she would end up with either Harry and Ron, seeing her hand in hand with Draco Malfoy of all people made something vile rise in his stomach. "I mean could you ever have seen either Ron or Hermione give in to a Slytherin, much less date them? Something has been done to them, I have no doubt." He narrowed his eyes. "And what better way to get to the boy who lived then through his friends..."

Lavender gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Oh no! I knew something was off, I mean Harry's brought a snake familiar into Gryffindor tower and Ron actually defended it! Hermione even pet it! We have to do something before they get their hooks any further!"

"Exactly!" Dean relaxed his shoulders a little, happy that he finally had found someone who believed him and realized what was going on. "We need to get our Gryffindors away from the snakes influence before something really bad happens. Both Ron and Hermione will be _very_ grateful when they come to their senses."

The thought of Ron being _grateful _to her almost gave Lavender the shivers and she nodded enthusiastically. "So what are you thinking we should do? One of us distract either Malfoy or Parkinson while the other talks to Ron or Hermione and casts Finite Incantatem to remove any mind control?"

"That was sort of my plan yes. We help each other make sure that we can get Hermione and Ron one on one and make them see the truth." Dean nodded eagerly, already picturing the look on Hermione's face when she realized that he had saved her from a Death Eater. Dean didn't care that Malfoy said that he had switched sides; he didn't believe it for a second.

She leaned closer. "That's brilliant. We should probably help save Hermione first since she's the smartest and would be happy to help Ron out. Plus since I'm a lady, Malfoy really can't hex me when I waylay him, not if he wants to keep his mask up anyway." She pulled out her wand and summoned a glittery pink notepad and a pink pen with a puff of feathers on the end. "Valentine's Day is coming up too. We should probably try to save them before then."

"My thoughts exactly, I really like the way you think Lavender...I really do." Dean exchanged smiles with the blond, feeling relieved and glad that they had a plan on the way. What a Valentine it would be, the snakes beaten into the ground where they belong and Hermione pliant and grateful in his arms.

She just nodded, relieved that there was someone else who saw how utterly _wrong _it was for Ron and Hermione to be together with two Slytherins. When the plan worked she just knew Ron would be so happy to be saved he'd kiss her and she couldn't think of a more perfect reward.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** - _'Hero cape' Can you say foreshadowing? Also...Lav and Dean *facepalms* They fail very hard. And no, we don't dislike either Dean or Lavender but for this particular story they needed to be…Not so bright. Next chapter will have smexiness, violence and torture, not at the same time though. Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **Violence, torture, death, cuddling, oral sex, bashing of Valentine's Day.

**AN** – _Here's chapter twenty as you can see from the warnings we have plenty of things to offer you in this one, from romance and fluff to insane snakeface's and torture. _

_Thank you so much for all lovely comments and feedback, please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty.**_

A corpse pale hand stroked the massive head of a humongous snake and an icy cold voice hissed into the room. "Bring them in." Cold red eyes watched as Crabbe and Goyle Srs. brought their sons in, shackled and shoved them to their knees in front of him. He eyed them disdainfully as they quaked and bowed their heads before him on the ground. then he turned his gaze to the elegant blond man standing in the shadows near his throne. "Lucius, remind me again of why these two are here?"

"They are here because they went on a power trip in the hallways of Hogwarts my lord." Lucius raised a silvery blond eyebrow in contempt. "Nothing wrong with that but these _things _were stupid enough to get caught, bested by a Gryffindor no less." He rubbed a gloved hand of the silver snake head on his cane. "I don't really think it was a fitting way to pay tribute to you or further our plans my lord."

"Ah yessssss, now I remember. You attacked the Parkinson girl." That pale hand lifted from petting Nagini and tapped a finger on the arm of his throne. "Because, if memory serves, she kept you from using the young Slytherins to sate yourselves." The lipless mouth curved in a savage smile. "Your actions may well have turned Parkinson from my cause as well as alienated those from which I would gain my future followers. Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

Both boys remained silent and trembling and, though he normally enjoyed such a sight, he wanted to hear them squeal for mercy. "Speak pigs! Crucio!"

Screams echoed in the chamber as the teens writhed on the ground like the worthless worms they were. Crabbe Jr. however managed to gasp out a weak please just before the curse ended. He panted painfully. "P-please my lord. Draco was gone, s-spending all his time with P-P-Potter and his mudblood. We didn't have anything else to do."

Lucius' hand tightened on the cane but his face remained impassive except for his standard sneer. "So because my son wasn't there to govern your every move, you decided to have some _fun_…Not caring about the Dark Lord or that you might be causing problems for his grand plan. Excuse me but I am not impressed."

Inside though Lucius wasn't nearly as calm, what was Draco doing cavorting with the enemy? Did it have something to do with that silly cow's disappearance? This was not good, Lucius couldn't afford to get on the Dark Lord's bad side.

"You had nothing else to do?" Voldemort stoked a finger along his wand.

Crabbe kept his gaze firmly on the floor. "Y-yes my lord. We couldn't go after the Gryffindors while Draco was with them."

"So instead you went for my Slytherins? You attacked and hunted from the pool of my future army out of boredom?" It was obviously not meant to be answered as the Dark Lord immediately cast Cruciatus after Cruciatus on both the boys until Crabbe bit through his tongue and choked on the meaty flesh as his body tried to inhale. Goyle watched his best mate flail about, desperately trying to breathe until he could only twitch and then fell into utter, deathly stillness.

"You, look at me."

Goyle raised his shaking, terrified gaze to the Dark Lord's.

"Explain Draco's absence and pray," Voldemort reached out to pet Nagini again, "That I find your information sufficient to allow you to live."

The teen immediately began babbling out about Umbridge, the TA positions for Potions and DADA, and how soon after receiving the position of Potions TA and being tutored in Muggle Studies by Granger, Draco began sneaking off and spending time with Potter and Granger. "H-he didn't even p-pretend to keep bullying others after," he glanced at Lucius, "a-a-after L-Lady Malfoy disappeared."

Oh how Lucius wished he could bring his cane down on that squealing little piggy's head and silence him forever. It was enough of a humiliation that Narcissa had disappeared without a trace, taking several of his most prized artifacts with her. He did not need to hear about his son cavorting with the enemy. It wouldn't surprise him though. Draconis had always been a mama's boy, always been weak.

"Are you sure he's not doing it to get close, to turn on them when they trust him?" He asked in a superior voice. "And you said that Potter is the Defense Against the Dark Arts TA, working with Snape?" Lucius turned to the Dark Lord. "I wonder why this has not come up in Snape's reports." Lucius felt the heat and thought it best to turn the flames on another. Better Snape be in trouble than him.

The Dark Lord slid a quelling glance at Lucius, easily recognizing what the pureblood was getting at but not particularly caring. He looked back on the quivering pile of pathetic coward on his floor. "Speak boy. Answer Lucius for he is very much your better."

Goyle shivered. "Y-yes. Potter was assigned to be the DADA TA under Professor Snape. E-every night he and D-Draco would go to S-Snape's office t-to make lesson plans b-but Draco always l-left before P-Potter did a-and every few nights P-Potter had Remedial P-Potions with Professor Snape, a-alone."

Voldemort glared at the boy kneeling before him. "So you are saying that my Potions Master has had ample opportunity to deliver Potter to me and yet he has not done so."

"I-I-I suppose m-my lord."

The snake-like man looked over at Lucius. "Return to Malfoy Manor. I will summon Severus in a few days time, be prepared to _welcome _him."

A cold, cruel smile twisted Lucius beautiful features and he sunk down on one knee, kissing the snake ring on the Dark Lord's right hand. "Everything will be ready when he arrives my lord. I can't wait to _entertain_ my old, dear friend."

Lucius rose again and turned on his heel with billowing, velvet robes. He would deal with Narcissa and Draco in due time, first he would have some fun.

The Dark Lord returned his attention to Goyle junior. "As for you, you've earned yourself a small measure of mercy."

The boy looked up in hope, just in time to hear the words of the Killing Curse and see the green light flash.

"Your mercy was not to suffer in death." Voldemort addressed the two men left in the room, who hadn't made a single move to save their sons. "Clean up this mess. Come Nagini my pet." He strode from the room to brood on how to handle the situation with Severus.

~oOo~

Severus had dismissed the last Potions class of the day, gratefully as he was not particularly keen on continuing to teach the group of romance obsessed teenagers who wanted to know about love potions. Honestly, with Valentine's Day three days away he was being driven barmy by all the attempts to sneak love potion ingredients from his cabinets. He set about straightening his classroom when suddenly he gripped his arm, hissing in pain as the mind-numbing burn of a summons came from his dark mark. When the brief searing ended he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known it was too good to be true, going such a long time without being called to the Dark Lord's side. He immediately left the classroom and headed towards Dumbledore's office, his cold expression and bad tempered strides making students scurry out of his way. He rolled his eyes at the candy code word of the week as a matter of course and strode in calmly. "Headmaster."

"Oh Severus, come in, come in." Dumbledore sat by his desk going over some papers. Hundreds of pink, white and red hearts fluttered around the office like butterflies, a very clear proof that Valentine's Day was right around the corner. "What can I do for you?" Albus looked up over his glasses, seeming more cheerful and like himself than he had during Christmas break.

Snape swatted a heart that tried to make a beeline for his cheek aside. "I've been summoned." The unconscious hand on his arm made it clear exactly what he was referring to. "I need you to arrange substitutes for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts should it be a long summons." His expression flickered as he was reminded of what a long summons usually meant. Pain, and a lot of it. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter already have the lesson plans for the classes so there shouldn't be any disruption in the students' learning."

"Very well, I will see it done." Dumbledore laced his fingers together under his chin. "Voldemort has been calm and quiet for some time now; I wonder what he's up to." His blue eyes locked on Snape. "I know I say this every time but be careful Severus." Albus knew that Snape had been doing this for fifteen years but he still worried, it would be a horrible blow for the cause to lose their greatest spy and Dumbledore cared about the potions master, they had known each other for a long time.

"Of course Albus." Snape inclined his head. He wasn't about to share the fact that he intended to be even more cautious this time as he finally had something, some_one _to return to. "I must arrange a message for the TAs and the substitutes. If you'll excuse me?"

"Yes, yes go ahead, I will secure the substitute teachers too. Good luck Severus." Dumbledore nodded and made a shooing motion with his hands towards the door. "Go get everything ready and feel free to stop by before you leave if you have the time." One lone heart had managed to attach itself to Snape's hair and Dumbledore thought it looked strangely endearing, he was not about to tell Snape that a red heart rested there.

"I doubt I will," a very delicate pause, "have the time that is. Good day Albus." He nodded to the headmaster and strode out the door. Used to stares though he was, the startled gawking in the corridors that he drew had him raising a brow. Once within his quarters he looked down at himself and ran a hand over his face to see if Albus might have cast some farewell joke of a charm on him but there was nothing out of the ordinary to be found. He put it from his mind and went to his desk, composing messages warning the substitute professors, whomever they might be, that the course lessons were set down and to be handled by Malfoy and Potter and that they, the professors, were there _only_to assign or take away points or handle any misbehaving carrier monkeys. If they attempted to interfere with the lessons planned, they would face his displeasure.

He also composed a message to Draco, letting him know simply that he was 'attending to outside business' and wouldn't be here for at least one day, likely longer. He knew his godson would understand the message. Then he sent a short missive to Harry, only asking him to come down to the dungeons.

Harry got the message and wrapped Anguis around his neck and waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione who he had been studying within the common room. He knew he could have left Anguis with them and that she would have been safe but he liked her company. Harry was used to people staring at him, something that happened even more now that he walked around the corridors with a snake wrapped around his neck but he did his best to ignore the eyes that followed him.

He got down to the dungeon and was let it by the portrait without question. Harry made his way inside. "You wanted to see me." Snape turned around and Harry felt a smile spread over his features. A small red heart fluttered in Snape's hair just above his temple and the other looked unbelievably cute. Harry walked forward and carefully untangled the heart and held it on his fingertip. "This for me?"

A disgusted noise came from the back of the man's throat. "Albus's bloody Valentine's decorations." He flicked his wand at the heart and had it poofing into oblivion, lifting a brow at Harry. "Why settle for an imitation when you hold the real thing in your hands? Tiny, black, and shriveled though it may be."

"It's not shriveled, black or tiny Severus. Your heart is beautiful and I will always protect it as best I can." Harry cupped Snape's cheek and leaned up to kiss him lightly. Severus was so much greater than he gave himself credit for.

The potions master closed his eyes and returned the chaste kiss, absorbing the touch and using it to shore up his defenses that he knew would be left battered by what lay ahead. One hand rose to stroke through fluffy, untamable black hair while the other rested on Harry's waist.

An almost mournful hiss came from the basilisk around Harry's neck. **"Guardian's mate is hurting."**

**"What?"**Harry's eyes snapped open and his grip on Snape tightened. "Anguis says that you're hurting, what's happened Severus?" Harry's green eyes were filled with concern and ran over Snape's for as if looking for hidden wounds though he had pretty clear suspicions of just what it was that was hurting.

The older man cupped Harry's cheek. "I've been summoned by the Dark Lord." He swiped his thumb over the ridge of the youth's cheekbone when distress filled the vivid green eyes. "I have until dawn to 'settle' what I need to before leaving for the meeting point. Spend that time with me?"

"Of course, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you tried." Harry's arms came up to wrap around Snape's neck and he stepped closer burying his head in the crook of the older man's neck. "I hate this, I hate that I have to let you go...Hate the power that creepy bastard has over you."

Severus didn't tell him that it was necessary, that it was important, or any of the thousand platitudes that would have come from someone like the headmaster who was concerned with only the 'greater good' nor did he assure Harry that he would be back, there was no guarantee that he'd survive this summons. He looped his arms around the teen's waist and held him close instead. "The day he's gone, truly gone, I intend to abscond with you to somewhere that we can have a bit of peace for a summer."

"I will hold you to that Severus." Harry held on tighter. He knew that what Snape did was important and necessary but that didn't mean that he had to like it. The thought of having to let Snape go straight into the den of Voldemort made his heart ache and his stomach tie itself into knots. He wouldn't be a burden for Snape though, wouldn't make it harder for the other than it already was. "A place for just you and me."

Snape nuzzled the top of Harry's head. "And Anguis of course." His lips twitched at the pleased hiss that came from the young snake. He might not be able to understand snake language but he could understand the tone of intelligent hisses. "For now though why don't you come back and we'll talk about things that have nothing to do with tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Harry nodded and followed Snape further into his quarters while petting Anguis; he had never had any intention of going anywhere without her. She was a part of them in Harry's mind.

The older man lead Harry to the living area, with its roaring fire and the cushy two person sofa they'd grown to prefer settling into in the moments they had to themselves. He sat down on said sofa and waited for Harry to join him, slipping an arm around the younger man when he did. "I understand that you laughed at Draco the other day, something to do with the holiday that has Dumbledore decorating his office with fluttering hearts."

"I did, I couldn't help myself. Malfoy is as panicky as Ron is when it comes to create the perfect Valentine date for their intended ones. You know Malfoy, modest or low key is not in his vocabulary and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the plans he was pondering. Hermione isn't impressed by dazzle or riches, she'll be happy just being with him." Harry leaned into Snape's embrace and breathed in his scent. The fire crackled soothingly and Harry felt himself relaxing.

"Good to know that at least someone has good sense in regards to the ridiculous holiday. I never have understood the need for sudden grand gestures to declare affection or love." The long elegant fingers traced up and down Harry's arm absently. "Nor do I understand the rush to find someone to spend Valentine's Day with. Have you any idea how many love notes have been flung across my potion's classroom today, asking if so and so will go to Puddifoot's? This day makes for strange couples in the rush to make sure one isn't alone."

Harry shuddered. "I agree with everything you say, if you love someone you love them every single day. No grand gestures should be necessary." Harry had never really celebrated Valentine's Day, never been close enough to anyone to want to before. He'd had plenty of notes asking him though and he recoiled at the thought. He only wanted to spend time with Severus, nothing else mattered. "It's better to be alone than to be with someone just because...That makes everything fake."

The older man nodded. "I will say this much for your father, once he set his sights on Lily he did not budge. It actually became amusing watching him concoct a different way of asking your mother to be his Valentine each year." A soft, amused snort came from him. "One year he sent her a gigantic heart made up of Cathedral Window lilies with Easter lilies spelling out 'will you be my valentine?' She spent the rest of the day handing a lily to everyone she came in contact with as she couldn't bring herself to incindio the flowers." It was strange being able to speak of James Potter without the old bitterness.

A small chuckle rose from Harry's throat at the thought of his mother handing out lilies across Hogwarts, it felt a bit surreal hearing about his parents from Snape of all people. Surreal but not unwelcome. "Do you know what finally swayed her? You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"He pulled his head out of his ass?" The tone was dry as a desert in that comment but he continued normally. "When he received the title of Head Boy he suddenly found himself bombarded with first years who didn't really know nor care about house division looking for guidance. I think, as Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs as well as Gryffindors alike came to him asking for help with anything from schoolwork to bullying, he was somewhat slapped in the face with just how much each house has in common. He was given another point of view and it changed him a bit. Lily witnessed that change just as our friendship crumbled completely and a better James was there to help her where I once did and she saw his better side."

"I'm sorry." Harry wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but there was a shadow in Snape's eyes that he hated seeing. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss against Snape's neck. "So what's your dream date for Valentine's then?" Harry wanted to shift the conversation to something lighter, didn't want to spend this time before Snape had to leave in the past. "Any fantasy I can fulfill?"

Snape brushed a kiss over Harry's temple. "Don't be sorry. If they hadn't gotten together you wouldn't be here and then where would I be? As for a dream date," he shifted to meet Harry's eyes incredulously, "have I suddenly developed female tendencies?" He nuzzled his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I'm more than content with quiet evenings in. I don't, as a rule, cleave to much of what is considered traditional nonsense. My moonlit walks are most usually because of potions ingredients."

"Well you did look a little bit girly with hearts in you hair." Harry joked with a chuckle and rested his cheek against Snape's. "No seriously though, I haven't done this before, I don't know what's expected. All I know is that I want to be with you and I want to please you, give you what you dream of. If that makes me girly or silly then so be it."

Severus shifted so that they were sitting face to face and cupped his companion's cheeks in his hands. "Harry I don't expect anything from you but what you're willing to give. If it's not coming from you because it's something you want to do then I don't want it." He pressed a soft kiss to the youth's lips. "Never do something for me because you think it's expected. Do things because you want to pet."

"I want to give you _everything_ Severus, if I could I would hand you the world, gift wrapped on a platter." Harry was aware that he probably sounded ridiculous but it was the truth. Harry leaned in to kiss Snape again, a bit harder this time, letting his lips linger against the other's. "Whenever I'm with you I want...Oh Merlin how I _want_."

The older man nibbled lightly on Harry's bottom lip. "Hm, You perceive me to be all ears. You want. What do you want precisely?"

"I want to be close, want to touch, lick, bite, taste and feel everything. I want to surrender and I want to claim." Harry breathed against Snape's mouth, not wanting to be apart from him even to speak. "Everything about you makes me want, drives me crazy."

A pleased noise rumbled in the back of Severus' throat and he pulled Harry closer, not noticing as Anguis slithered away to give them privacy. He stroked his hands down the younger male's back. "You can get as close as you want Harry and do as you please. I want to touch and be touched just as much as you do pet."

Harry's skin tingled as Snape touched him even though it was through the layers of his clothes. Something about the other man put his senses on high alert and made him want more. "Then touch me Severus, by all the four founders just touch me." Harry kissed Snape again and his hands moved to the row of tiny buttons, keeping Snape's robes in place. "May I?"

"Yes." He nipped at Harry's lips, his chin, along the youth's jaw, to nibble delicately at his earlobe. "Yes, absolutely." His hands slid up under the loose shirt the other wore, slipping up the slim back, long fingers playing over the petal soft skin, occasionally tracing a scar here and there.

Arching in to the touch Harry slowly unbuttoned the buttons until he could slide the black robes down and off Snape's shoulders and arms and then he got to work on the shirt. It felt so good when Snape touched him and Harry wanted to do the same to Snape. He wanted to feel the other's skin under his fingertips, lips and tongue. When Harry got the shirt open too he slowly traced Snape's collarbone with his fingers before moving them down Snape's chest in slow, movements, wanting to memorize every inch of it.

A soft, pleased noise came from the older man. The warmth of Harry's touch seemed to sink into his skin, reaching past flesh and bone to curl around his heart. His own hands continued to map out Harry's back, intent on learning every last inch of the younger man's skin. A quietly murmured incantation had Harry's shirt disappearing to the floor, giving Severus more skin to touch and stroke. He pressed a kiss to a scar that rode high on one slim shoulder.

It was difficult to concentrate on anything when Snape touched him like that. Harry found himself leaning into every touch, every caress, desperately wanting more. He leaned in and followed the trail of his fingers with his lips, brushing them down Snape's neck and chest only to latch on to a dusky nipple. The little nub felt perfect against his tongue and the taste was pure Snape.

Severus groaned, one hand going up to sink into the soft black hair as his other explored Harry's chest and stomach. The slim body, nurtured within Hogwarts' walls and by the nutrition potions he'd been coaxing Harry into taking, was finally taking on the proper muscle definition and the youth's preferred activities of either Quidditch or practicing dueling were creating a beautifully toned body. He reached down to lift Harry's arm to his lips, kissing the scar left there by the ritual Pettigrew had performed. He licked along it, worshiping the proof of his lover's bravery with his mouth. He knew Harry still felt guilty for Diggory's death but he couldn't bring himself to wish for a different outcome for had Diggory not died, awful as it was that he did, Harry might not have survived that night to be here, in his arms, plying that wicked little mouth on his body and making Severus' head spin.

Harry continued his worship of Snape's nipple, laving his tongue over the nub and worrying it between his teeth gently. The sounds that left Severus were delicious and Harry wanted to hear more of them. He switched to the other nub and the hand of his free hand moved lower, caressing Snape's belly, running circles around his navel in teasing movements. Severus mouth in his arm, tracing the scar he had there only made Harry hotter.

Snape made a little growl and nipped at Harry's wrist. "Minx." He licked along one of the youth's fingers and took it into his mouth, sucking on the digit much as Harry was doing to his nipple.

Harry looked up so that he could catch Snape's eyes and grinned wickedly. He would show Snape just how much of a minx he could be. He pulled his hand out of Snape's grasp and shifted so that he rested between Snape's legs, his knees resting firmly on the floor. He moved his fingers slowly to the fastenings of Severus' trousers and looked up again just to make sure that this was something the other wanted.

The lifted eyebrow clearly said 'well get on with it' and the anticipatory heat in Severus' eyes was nearly scorching in intensity. Snape traced his fingers over Harry's cheek then stroked over the youth's lips. "You best deliver on your silent promise Harry or believe me there will be consequences." The husky note in the man's voice made it clear that retribution for such a tease wouldn't be painful but it would drive Harry out of his mind.

"Saying it like that makes me want to be naughty." Harry grinned and started to move his fingers. "You're just lucky that I can't wait to taste you." The buttons popped one by one and Harry looked almost reverent at the flesh that was exposed to him. "I've dreamed about how you would feel on my tongue, the weight and taste of you." Harry pushed his nose in to the v of the fly and nuzzled Snape's erection.

A sound somewhere between a groan and a whine came from the older man. "By Merlin I don't know where you learned to talk like that but I am most definitely not complaining." Snape shivered at the hot breath ghosting over his stiff flesh. "So, my minx, are you going to find out if the reality lives up to the dreams or not?"

"Mmm, I should, shouldn't I? Now that I got this treat right in front of me." Harry sounded teasing but his heart was pounding in his chest. He really wanted this but he had no experience. What if Snape didn't think he was any good...Taking a breath he focused on how much he wanted Severus, how much he cared for him. He ran his lips over the silky soft skin of Snape's erection, letting his tongue flick out and lap at the head. Harry moaned at the taste and slipped the penis further into his mouth.

Snape's hands flew to the seat cushion and clenched there as he tried to keep from bucking up into Harry's mouth. A loud groan escaped him and he shivered with the sparks of pleasure that shimmied along his senses. "Sweet Circe Harry, your mouth feels so good pet."

That was just what Harry wanted to hear and he smiled around his mouthful. He wasn't stupid enough to even try to deep throat the erection, Harry knew that would end in failure so instead he concentrated on running his tongue over the flesh he did have in his mouth and apply suction. He rubbed and massaged the base of Snape's cock with his hands and bobbed his head.

Severus moaned and shuddered under the heady ministrations of his Gryffindor's mouth and hands. Heat lightening seemed to be arcing through his veins, sending his arousal higher and he had to bite his lip to keep control enough not to arch up into Harry's mouth. Tension coiled low in his belly and he could feel his balls tightening with each movement, lick, and suck that came from the young man between his legs.

Harry felt Snape's muscles tense and quiver and he felt a surge of pride that he was the one making Snape feel like this. He also felt humbled that Severus trusted him enough to let down his guard and allow himself to fall apart under Harry's meager skill. He was so hard just from sucking Snape off, Harry loved the feeling and the taste of the thick erection on his tongue.

A low keen came from the older man as the heat built to an almost painful degree and made a bid to escape. "Oh gods. Harry, pet I'm about to c-ah!" One last clever flick of the tongue had light bursting behind his eyes and tossed him over the edge with a soft cry.

The first spurt of semen caught Harry by surprise and he pulled back a little from the force of it making the rest of them hit his lips and chin. The taste wasn't exactly pumpkin juice but it wasn't all bad either, just new and strange. It was a piece of Severus after all and Harry stuck out his tongue and licked his lips clean. "I've decided that reality definitely triumphs dream." He spoke softly with his eyes on Snape, the man was gorgeous when he came undone.

Severus looked down to meet Harry's eyes and shivered as his libido tried to rise to the occasion, the sight of his cum on Harry's face was almost ridiculously arousing, but he was a little too far past teenage hormones to recover so swiftly. Instead he reached down and tugged the youth up so he could lick what remained of himself off the Gryffindor's face. "Hm good to know. Sorry about the mess though pet."

"Don't you dare apologize, I loved everything about it." Harry said sternly and kissed Snape on the nose and the lips. His own prick was throbbing but that was okay, this was about Snape, he'd wanted to give Severus pleasure. He wanted to make the other man see how much he was desired.

The professor returned the kiss lazily, his tongue tangling briefly with Harry's as he wrapped his arms around the youth. "My minx. You seem to have a natural talent for driving me out of my mind."

"Good." Harry said smugly and snuggled up against Snape. "Then we're equal because you do the same to me." He rested his head on Snape's shoulder and watched the way the flames in the fireplace licked the wood. It was so nice just sitting there close to Severus and Harry wished that they could stay like that, shutting out the rest of the world and concentrating on each other. He knew it was impossible though so instead he wanted to make the most of the time they did have.

Snape's fingers traced affectionate, nonsense patterns on Harry's skin as contentment seeped into his bones. A passing thought made him chuckle softly.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Harry twisted his head so that he could look at the other without lifting it from its comfy position on Snape's naked shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how I used to think being someone else would make things better for me but here I am, warts and all, and happier than I ever was when I slipped on the mask of the Half-Blood Prince." He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "And all because of a stubborn Gryffindor."

Harry blinked the Half-Blood Prince sounded familiar somehow. Suddenly he remembered the journal like book filled with spells and potions he'd found in the library and his eyes widened. "You're the Half-Blood Prince? How?...Why?" Harry was feeling a bit confused. "No wonder you agreed to use the spells then, you're even more brilliant than I thought."

Another chuckle came from the older man. "Yes I know." He'd never been the type to use false modesty. "My mother was a pureblooded witch, her family name was Prince. She made the...mistake of falling for a Muggle man who thought she could use magic to give him the money he was too lazy to work for. Her family disowned her for marrying my father and all she gave him was her heart and a son. He didn't particularly think either had any worth."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the other tightly, wanting to let the other know that he had a lot of worth to Harry. "I'm so sorry Severus, the man was seriously an idiot and completely blind not see what he had." Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Snape's neck.

He ran his hand down Harry's back in a long stroke. "It hasn't bothered me in a long time Harry. The only thing that ever truly made me angry was the way he treated my mother. She was so strong, the way she fought to give me as much of a good life as she could."

"I already know she must have been absolutely wonderful, she was _your_ mother, how could she not have been." Harry knew plenty about evil and small minded muggles but at least the ones he had grown up with weren't his real parents. "She would be so proud of the man you've become."

"Perhaps who I am now but if she'd lived to see me join the Dark Lord she'd have boxed my ears. She never did hold with pureblood elitist views." Severus' fingers traced some unknown pattern on Harry's skin. "When I befriended Lily was, I think, the happiest I'd ever seen her."

"Smart woman." Harry said softly and snuggled closer even though he was already pressed tightly against him.

Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head against Harry's. "Mmhm." He segued to another subject, keeping the tone light as the hours ticked down until it was time for him to dress and go. He pressed a kiss to Harry's brow, "I have to clean up."

Harry fought the urge to wrap himself around Snape like a vine and beg the other not to go. He didn't even make Snape promise to come back to him because with Voldemort one could never be sure, he didn't want Snape to have to break a promise. "Why does the time go so fast?" Harry wasn't ready to let him go but then again he didn't think he ever would be. "Be careful, you hear me." He places kisses to every surface of Snape's face.

"I always am." He ghosted his lips across the bridge of Harry's nose then got up to clean himself off and dress in his Death Eater robes. He grabbed his mask paused in front of Harry, leaning down to steal one final kiss before leaving. "Try, if you can, to stay out of trouble."

"You know me, can't make any promises. Will do my best though." Harry smiled cheekily, not wanting to seem clingy or weepy. The sight of the Death Eater robes made Harry recoil and feel slightly sick to his stomach, they made him remember the night at the cemetery in vivid clarity. Harry rose and called for Anguis, he didn't want to stay here when Snape left, he would be worried enough without brooding on his own.

The basilisk curled herself around Harry's neck and nuzzled him comfortingly as Severus gave them a final nod then stepped into the fireplace grate to floo to Malfoy Manor, settling his mask on as he did so. He stepped out of the ostentatious fireplace, frowning when he didn't see anyone.

"Well hello Severus, how nice of you to join me." The voice was smooth and low as it purred into Snape's ear before Lucius brought his cane down over Snape's head, watching as the other man crumpled to the floor. It felt classless to beat him over the head to knock him out but sometimes the simplest things were the best. He cast a levitation spell on the knocked out man and levitated him down several set of stair until they ended up in the Malfoy dungeon. Well it had been a dungeon once, now it was so much more. It was Lucius personal playroom. He looked at the different hooks, chains and _toys _lovingly as his chains rose with a flick of his want and wrapped themselves firmly around Snape, chaining him to cold stone floor.

Lucius felt almost giddy trying to decide what he would start with. The Dark Lord needed Snape alive but he hadn't said anything about Lucius not getting to play. The blond stroked his fingers over a wicked looking hooked knife with a tender smile. It had been such a long time since he'd been allowed to play and he would make the most of it.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** - _Please don't kill us! We couldn't let everything stay cuddles and rainbows now could we? Next chapter will be out soon and in that we will return to our Gryffindor idiots and their plans to rescue Ron and Hermione. See you then._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING: **minor possessive violence, FLUFF.

**AN** – _A few days early but here's a Valentine's Day chapter. It will focus on the couples of Hogwarts and how they celebrate the day. Thank you so very much for your amazing feedback and continued support of this little story of ours. It means more than we can put into words. All we can say is thank you and that we hope you'll continue to enjoy it._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-one.**_

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as Ron tried, for oh about the twentieth time to make a white alfredo sauce. He had cooking the chicken and noodles down but the sauce...was causing problems.

Ron's hair stuck up in red tufts all over his head and he had a wild gleam in his eyes as he watched the lumpy sauce with seething hatred. It looked like something that had already been eaten...and regurgitated. "What in the bloody bollocks of Salazar am I doing wrong?"

Harry hid his grin, he had a feeling Ron wouldn't take his amusement kindly at the moment.

The girl cleared her throat and vanished the latest disaster. "Er I think that time it was the cheese, it didn't melt all the way. Let's try again?"

Ron grumbled something about the cheese having it in for him but went back to the stove all the same and started by adding flour and butter in the pot.

"Now don't be in too much of a hurry and remember to keep stirring to keep the sauce from burning." Harry said as he watched Ron's progress or rather lack thereof from where he was perched on the counter.

Hermione nodded. "It just takes a little patience is all and just think of how much Pansy will like that you went to all the trouble."

"She better because it will be the bloody death of me. Death by sauce torture." Ron continued stirring and adding ingredients his eyes not leaving the pot for a moment.

"Come on Ronniekins you can do it. Don't let a sauce best you." Harry called out in a teasing manner, chuckling at Ron's answering growl.

This time Hermione had to giggle. "Harry be nice." She leaned on the counter next to the brunette and watched as Ron stirred carefully, added the cheese a little at a time and slowly, bit by bit, finally managed to make a successful alfredo sauce. "There see. Success."

Ron watched the sauce in disbelief for a moment before raising his arms in victory. "Woohoo, take that you evil piece of cheese...I am a sauce making _God_!"

"Well done your godliness, now you only have to make it again on the actual day." Harry applauded the redhead lazily.

"Thank you for bursting my bubble you git." Ron lowered his arms and glared at his friend. "And what's with the snark? It's like you're channeling Snape or something."

Harry flushed lightly and kept his mouth shut.

Hermione suddenly busied herself, cleaning up the mess so as not to give the house-elves more work. "Harry's always had that little streak of snark Ron; he just doesn't use it often."

"Hmm." Ron didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go, too elated by the fact that he had finally managed to make the sauce. "Now sit down and eat up. I've slaved over this food and you two better bloody well enjoy it."

"Now who's channeling? I could swear Molly was right in this room." Harry's smirk was back in place. "And is that how you plan to invite Pansy to the table too?" Harry ducked as Ron pelted him with the dishrag.

Hermione laughed at her friends as they all sat down. She thumped Harry's arm when he pretended to poke suspiciously at the food then struck up a conversation about the latest article in the Daily Prophet. The Ministry kept trying to pull their irons out of the fire but only managed to dig themselves deeper. Ever since the interview with Harry people had been asking questions about strange happenings that the Ministry weren't able to sufficiently answer. Plus the whole Umbridge debacle had lowered Fudge to persona non grata. Things were looking up for once in the fight against Voldemort and also in their personal lives. _'Let's hope it stays that way.'_

~oOo~

Lavender glanced around the corner and nodded at Dean. "Malfoy's walking with her. I'll ask him about the potions homework while you handle Hermione."

"Right, we'll stick to the plan and we'll have them away from those Slytherin's poisonous claws before you know it." Dean nodded and waited for Lavender to get rid of that blond prince of darkness so that he could get to Hermione. She was so sweet and she desperately needed saving, Dean was happy that he would be her savior from the clutches of evil.

Lavender walked up to the blond TA and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, aiming to look innocently confused. "Hey um I have a question about the potions homework?"

Draco looked at Lavender and narrowed his eyes. This was a first, Brown had never cared about potions before and Draco considered her as intelligent as a chewed piece of gum but he couldn't ignore her when she asked for help. "Okay," He reluctantly removed his arm from around Hermione's waist and focused on Brown. "What is it that you're wondering?"

Hermione brushed a kiss over his cheek. "I have to get to Arithmancy. I'll see you later." She nodded at Lavender and bustled down the corridor, feeling somewhat sorry for leaving Draco to deal with Brown. The girl was not really what you'd call bright.

Dean waited until Hermione had turned a corner and was well away from the evil git before he pounced. "Hermione, could I please have a word with you?" Dean herded her into an empty classroom. His palms were sweaty but he looked forward to breaking the spell that had been placed upon her.

The girl blinked in surprise then frowned. "Dean? What on earth?" She peered closely at the dark skinned boy, wondering what was going on.

"We're worried about you Hermione, something needs to be done." Dean watched Hermione with sympathetic eyes and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the brunette and yelled a stern "_Finite Incantatum!_" He watched Hermione closely to see if something would happen.

One brown brow rose incredulously. "There had better be a very good reason you just pulled your wand on me Dean. A _very_ good reason." She had her own wand out, she'd automatically pulled it the minute she'd seen his and now she watched him as one would a rabid animal crouched to strike.

Why wasn't anything happening? The magic the Slytherins had used must be too dark for normal spells. Dean straightened his shoulders, even more determined to save Hermione. "Now Hermione, don't panic but you have been put under some sort of spell. We only need to figure out a way to end it. Haven't you felt different, strange lately?"

"Dean I don't know why your brain has suddenly ceased functioning but I am not under any spell. Where in the world would you get the idea that I'm under a spell?"

"There's no other explanation for it...Maybe it's a really strong Imperio." Dean was talking more to himself than to Hermione. "Why else would you be with the enemy, let them touch you? Both you and Weasley have been enchanted by those evil cretins. How many times have they been out to hurt Harry? I know you would never choose one of them out of your own free will."

Her jaw dropped. "You think I'm under a spell because I'm dating Malfoy? Have you taken leave of all your senses? First, if I was in any way, shape, or form enchanted Harry and Ron would be the first people to hunt down the culprits and turn them into fertilizer. Second, I know things about Draco that are none of your bloody business that prove he is not 'the enemy' as you put it. And finally, I certainly don't need you to try and play the hero when I am more than capable of protecting myself so shove off."

Dean gaped and sputtered as he took one step away from the suddenly very scary girl in front of him. "We're only trying to look out for you." He pleaded. "Ron is under the same spell as you are and Harry spends almost every free minute down in the dungeons, something _has _happened and we want to put it right." Dean needed to get this out there, needed to make her understand. "People like that never change. They are tainted by darkness and it's a stain that will never wash out."

Her hair felt like it was bristling. "Why you...the only thing that has happened is that we're not blinded by prejudice anymore. I honestly don't know how you got such a stupid notion in your head Dean Thomas but let me make this clear, I...am..._not_ under a spell. Ron is not under a spell. Harry spends so much time in the dungeons because he has to make lesson plans for DADA. He has to learn the spells he doesn't know before he can teach them to us you ruddy twit. Now move out of my way. I have a class to get to."

Dean reluctantly moved out of the way and watched Hermione storm by. Even he could tell that it was time to back off, Hermione was livid and Dean didn't want to get hexed into something unrecognizable. This whole thing hadn't turned out very well and now Dean didn't know what to think. If it was a spell then it was something much too strong for him to handle on his own.

The girl stalked down the corridor into Arithmancy, mentally cursing stupid boys the entire time and muttering under her breath. "Under a spell just because I'm dating Draco, honestly."

Draco had finally managed to shake Lavender Brown; he didn't understand why she had even stopped to ask him when it was clear she didn't even have a clue what potion she was supposed to study up on. The whole thing had been a waste of time and it left Draco annoyed. He really didn't mind teaching but there just weren't any excuse for stupidity like that. He cast a tempus charm and cursed when it became clear that he would be late for class. If Brown's bubble for a brain landed him in detention he would hex warts all over her face.

Dean exited the empty class room and saw Malfoy rushing down the corridor and moved to block his path. His lips pulled back in a snarl, "Malfoy."

"Yes?" Draco was not in the best of moods, what was with all these annoying Gryffindors popping up out of the ground. "I don't have time for you right now Thomas; I'm late for class, if you'll excuse me." He tried to move around the other boy.

Dean brandished his wand and continued to block Draco. "I don't know what kind of spell you've got Hermione under but I won't let you keep taking advantage of her!"

Draco stopped mid step and locked cold, gray eyes on Thomas. "What? Take advantage of her...Spell? Have you been filching the house elves mushrooms? What are you on about? You're absolutely unhinged."

"You've obviously put Hermione under a spell! There's no way she'd ever go out with a dirty Slytherin like you otherwise. You're just using her to get close to Harry so you can deliver him to your master. Well I won't let you keep using her! I'll save her from your clutches."

In a flash Draco was behind Dean, pressing the tip of his own wand harshly into the dark skinned boy's neck. "Now you listen carefully, the only reason you're still standing is because despite you obviously having brain rot you're in Hermione's House and I don't want to upset her. I don't have a master and if it's Voldemort you're talking about I don't care about that loon enough to piss on him if he was on fire. Harry is more than capable to take care of himself; I don't need any nefarious plans regarding that." He pressed the wand harder into soft skin. "If I was evil I can guarantee I would have you all cowering before me before you could even call for your mother and you would love me for it and beg me for more. I'm a Slytherin. Now get the hell out of my way and stay away, this is the only warning you will get."

"S-she deserves better than a dirty snake like you." Dean shook, fear making his knees weak though it wasn't enough to shut him up.

"That's probably the only thing you're right about. She does deserve better than me but for some reason she has chosen me and I will never willingly give her up. Now get away from me...Oh and Thomas, I would watch what I eat or drink from now on...Potion genius remember..."

That was the tipping point; Dean slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

~oOo~

Lavender was twitching a bit all through Divination. She hadn't seen Dean since she'd waylaid Malfoy but she felt that she really couldn't wait to try and help Ron so she'd just corner him as soon as Divination was over. The class ended and though she normally stayed around to talk to Professor Trelawney she practically jumped out of her seat and rushed out to catch the redhead. "Ron!"

Ron grimaced slightly but stopped anyway and waved Harry away watching his best mate run down the stairs to meet up with Hermione and Draco for lunch. "Yes Lavender, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really, really important." She tugged him off to the side. "Listen I think you're in trouble. You've been bespelled by Parkinson."

Ron choked on air and coughed desperately as he looked at Lavender disbelievingly. "Come again? What are you on about? I have most certainly not been bespelled...Though she is rather enchanting isn't she?"

"She's a cow! You've never before so much as looked at a Slytherin twice, except to glare at them but now you suddenly like one? And the worst one at that?" She pulled out her wand and cast Finite Incantatem. "There, that should take care of whatever spell she's cast on you." She stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest, eyelashes batting a mile a minute. "How do you feel now Won Won?"

"What the hell?" Ron recoiled in horror. "The first thing that comes to mind is scared, followed closely by disturbed and somewhat disgusted...And what is wrong with your eyes?" He took another step away from her. "Just because Pansy is ten times the woman you will ever be in every single way doesn't give you the right to backtalk her or make wild, unwarranted accusations. Get over yourself and grow up!"

"But Ron! This isn't like you! I'm only thinking about what's best for you!"

"No you're not, you're thinking about what's best for _you _and how not having me follow you around like a puppy anymore might be inconvenient. I have found someone I really care about, someone fierce and strong and independent. You should do the same Lavender; I'm just not that person. It's not because of a spell or charm...It's because I just don't like you that way."

"Won Won!"

"His name is Ronald. Get it right Brown." The cool tones of Pansy Parkinson's voice interrupted whatever else Lavender might have said to the redhead.

Both Ron and Lavender turned to look at the Slytherin girl, Ron with adoration and gratitude and Lavender with fear, the blond actually eeped at the sight of the pissed brunette.

"Pans, am I glad to see you." Ron called out happily.

She sauntered over and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I can see that. Ronald why don't you head on down to the Great Hall for lunch? Lavender and I," she pinned the other girl with a look, "need to have a little girl talk."

"Okay, don't be too long, I'll save you a seat." Ron looked between the girls and thought it best to run, as fast and as far as he could while he still had the chance.

Lavender cowered against the wall as Ron left taking the stairs with long steps. He was definitely under a spell; he had just left her there with an evil Slytherin bitch. Her Won Won wouldn't do that.

Pansy smiled at the cowering girl. "Normally I'd ignore this stupidity but if you, with your pea-brain, have the guts to go after my boyfriend others might as well so," she pulled out her wand, "I'm going to make an example of you with a handy little spell I learned from Granger. Though to really make my point I do believe I'm going to put a little more behind it."

"What are you going to do?" Lavender eyed the Pansy's wand fearfully. "Hex me and Ron will never forgive you, he'll see what kind of trash you really are."

"Brown the only reason Ronald didn't hex you himself is because you're a girl and he's a gentleman. He knows who I am, he knows that I am Slytherin to my core and that means that I do not like others trying to steal what's mine." She stepped closer, wand still out. "Ronald is _mine_ and I have no intention of letting a brainless little bint like you take him away from me." She flicked her wand, casting the spell Hermione had taught her. The word SLUT wrote itself out in large pimples across Lavender's forehead and the extra oomph she put into it made sure that every available inch of skin on Lavender developed a horrendous case of acne. "Stay away from my boyfriend Brown or next time I'll do much, much worse."

Lavender slowly brought her hands up to touch her face gingerly, a look of pure dread on her features as she traced the enormous pimples on her forehead. She caught sight of the acne on her hands and arms too and let out a toe-curling scream before bursting into a storm of tears. How could Pansy threaten to do worse? What could ever be worse than this? Her looks were ruined, who would ever want her now? She gave Pansy one last fearful glance and covered her face in her acne covered hands and hurried down the stairs. Lavender needed to hide; she couldn't let anyone see her like this.

Pansy's smile was self-satisfied as she tucked her wand away. Brown would find that she was stuck with those pimples for at least a month thanks to the sticking charm she'd used along with the hex. Now to head down and eat lunch with her boyfriend.

~oOo~

"Ronald where are you taking me?" Pansy fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably as her boyfriend lead her through the school. He'd blindfolded her, with her permission of course, and said he had a surprise for her. She'd been expecting him to do something, honestly as the closer it came to Valentine's Day the more nervous he'd gotten and she was incredibly curious as to what he'd come up with.''

"Patience Pansy, it's just a little bit further." Ron guided Pansy carefully up the last set of stairs and down the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement. It had been a battle but Ron had managed to secure the coveted room before anyone else got to it. He opened the door and took of the Slytherin scarf that had served as a blindfold. Ron had set the room up with care and he really hoped that Pansy would like it. There were white linen table cloth, the gleaming china and crystal glasses. Candles were lit everywhere, long slender ones that reached for the ceiling along with short round ones burning merrily in glass jars. One end of the room had transformed itself to a small kitchen and Ron's food was there spreading its aroma throughout the room. A vase of baby's breath and white lilacs stood on the middle of the table. "I have...Um cooked." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously when Pansy remained silent. "W-will you have dinner with me?"

Pansy easily recognized the smell of her favorite dish even as her lips parted in surprise at the beautiful setting. "This is...beautiful Ronald." She turned and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "Thank you and of course I'll have dinner with you."

A relieved smile lifted the corners of Ron's mouth and he led her over to the table and held the chair out for her before he went to get the food. He brought it and served them both and then took the seat opposite her at the small table. Pansy looked absolutely beautiful in the candle light and Ron felt like the luckiest bloke in the world that she was there with him. "Please tuck in, I hope you will like it."

She lifted the crystal goblet in salute to him before taking a delicate bite of the fettuccini alfredo and her eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm." She chewed and swallowed then met his eyes. "It's delicious." While she would never be glad that Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her, she was glad it had led to this. To her seeing the truth of Ronald Weasley, her very own lionhearted knight.

"I'm glad." Ron positively beamed and picked up his own fork while he started to tell her about the battles he'd had before he won over the evil cheese. There wasn't a sound sweeter in the world than Pansy's laughter and Ron knew he would happily spend the rest of his days making sure that she had a reason to laugh and be happy.

~oOo~

Hermione looked up from her notes on the rebound spells she'd been researching as she heard a familiar throat clear. Her lips curved up at Draco standing in between the stacks. "Good evening. Come to join me?"

"Actually I've come to ask you to join me." Draco held out a warm, fur lined velvet cloak along with a furry hat and soft leather gloves. "Here put this on, we don't want you to be cold."

She got up and sent her materials back to her dorm with a flick of her wand then let him help her get the cloak on. She tugged the gloves onto her hands and felt him settle the hat over her hair and looked up at him curiously. "Lead the way then."

Draco grinned and pulled on his own cloak and gloves, taking Hermione's hand and lead her through a narrow passage way that the twins had shown him until they ended up outside. He knew he was taking a bit of a chance with this since he knew that Hermione wasn't exactly fond of flying. Draco just wanted to show her why he loved it so much. Draco Accioed his sleek, top of the line broom, straddled it and held out his hand. "Are you coming?" He was quite proud of himself that his hand wasn't shaking.

She eyed the broom with skepticism. Flying truly was not her thing and really the ride on Buckbeak hadn't helped but...her gaze rose to his and she took his hand, letting him guide her into sitting sideways on the broomstick in front of him.

He slid his arms around her, making sure she was secure and grabbed the broom handle in front of her and slowly kicked off the ground. Draco kept them close to the ground to begin with, flying them in lazy circles over frozen fields and tree's glittering with frost. The sun was setting and Draco brought them higher just as the first stars lit in the sky. "I will never let you fall Hermione, I just want you to see the world the way I love to see it."

She had made a little 'eep' as they'd gone higher and hidden her face against his chest, hands clutching the edges of his cloak. She knew he was excellent on a broom, almost as good as Harry, and that he'd hex himself to oblivion before he let her come to harm but a lifetime of nerves regarding heights was a little hard to overcome. Still he was trying to do something special for her and he _did_ have his arms securely around her so she peeked cautiously from her visual safe haven and caught her breath at the sight of the world all covered in white with the stars and the moon twinkling merrily away and the trees and shrubs looking a bit like toy models for a train landscape.

"It's the best feeling in the world, when I fly I can leave everything that troubles me behind and just be one with the sky, it's vast and never ending and it always welcomes you." Draco spoke softly in her ear as he guided them higher yet, showing her Hogwarts from the sky. He circled the Astronomy tower until they reached the top and then landed there. There was a blanket already laid out and a large basket was waiting for them. Draco had cast a warming charm on top of the tower so the air there was pleasantly toasty. "Are you ready for a picnic under the stars?"

She smiled and let him help her sit down. "I like the sound of that." She pursed her lips in consideration. "Do you know, I think that is the first time I've been up in the air without there having been any crisis being the reason I'm in the air."

"It was about time then." Draco replied and pulled off his gloves with his teeth so that he could set up the food from the basket. It was nothing extraordinary, just sandwiches and butterbeer...and éclairs of course. Draco loved desserts. "Me and Blaise used to sneak up here and get drunk on firewhiskey, I must say I like the present company better though." Draco smiled and handed Hermione a sandwich.

Rather than scold him she shook her head and chuckled. "You? Breaking rules? Say it isn't so." She bit into the sandwich, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I know, it's almost unthinkable but alas it's true." Draco put on his most angelic and innocent expression, making him look very much like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "I blame Blaise, he steered me down the wrong path and took advantage of my innocence."

She nearly choked as she swallowed at that before bursting into laughter. "Well I can't say I've never broken rules either. I do believe I've shattered one or two even. I even stole from Professor Snape's restricted potions cabinet in second year to make Polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"I'm shocked beyond belief...I-I don't know what to do with this information." Draco put his hand over his heart with a stricken expression that quickly turned into a grin. "Out of curiosity, who were you? I know the dynamic duo were Crabbe and Goyle, it didn't take much to figure that out once I found the two trolls sleeping in that broom closet but where were you?"

She groaned and covered her face in with a hand, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "In the hospital ward. I tried to get a bit of Milicent Bulstrode's hair but...well she's a lot sharper than I thought then, I never could get so much as a strand from her head. I thought I lucked out when I got a hair from off her robe." She peeked at him from between her fingers. "It turned out to be a cat hair."

Draco burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that his ribs ached. "You got hair from Sugarpaws...oh you poor thing." Draco pictured Hermione in cat features and laughed even more, though he filed away the idea of cat ears for later use.

She had to laugh too, the way he did so with such abandon, so rare for him, invited it. So a giggle slipped out even though her face still burned red. "I suppose it was a funny sight. I was so embarrassed though and poor Ron and Harry were _horrified_, before they started laughing anyway. Luckily Madam Pomfrey set me to rights and even agreed to keep quiet about it." She loved seeing him with his eyes shining in happiness. All too often she'd see Draco looking much like Harry did, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, so it was wonderful to see him laughing and carefree.

"I'm glad Madam Pomfrey helped you, I do believe I prefer the non furry version." Draco still had a huge smile on his face as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She leaned in to the gentle kiss, lashes fluttering down for a few moments before it ended. She moved a bit of hair out of his eyes and traced her fingers down his cheek. He still had the pointy nose and chin and the arrogant air that was positively bred into his bones but there was absolutely not a more beautiful man to her in the world than her Draco. "Thank you, for showing me the good in flying."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to get on the broom." Draco buried his hand in her wild curly hair and pulled her closer for another kiss. Everything about Hermione was warm, soft and beautiful. When he was with her Draco could actually believe that maybe he could become a good man one day. As long as she believed in him he could do anything. "Happy Valentine's Day."

_**To be continued…**_

**AN **– _So this chapter was another fluff bomb…Next chapter will be quite the opposite as we return to captive Snape and find out what kind of horrors awaits him. Thank you so much for reading and as always we would love to hear what you think. See you all next chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** VIOLENCE and DRAMA, yup, this chapter is intense.

**AN** – _We shelf the fluff a little for this chapter for some violence, harsh language and the general creepiness that is Lord Snakeface._

_Thank you so much for the amazing feedback, I wish we could hug each and every one of you, you make us feel better than sunshine on a rainy day._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Twenty-two._**

Anguis hissed at her guardian as he was about to pull down another book from the shelf in the old library with carvings of the old ones on the bookcases. They had been down here since waking and it was far past time for rest. **"Guardian needs sleep. Not more reading."**

Harry blinked and realized how late it actually was. He had taken refuge down in Salazar's library to get away from the hearts, candy and all the couplely stuff. He wasn't exactly in the mood for Valentine's Day with Snape gone with the Death Eaters. **"I'm sorry little one, we'll go back to the tower."** He placed the book back on the shelf and turned out the lights. **"Are you hungry?"**

**"No I found some plump juicy mice not long ago. Nest now."**The basilisk gave an exaggerated yawn.

**"Good, go to sleep if you want to, I'll go straight to bed myself."**Harry picked her up and wrapped her around her neck as he slid into his invisibility cloak and slunk up to the Gryffindor tower, he still didn't want to run in to anyone so he quickly got ready for bed.

Anguis made a happy hiss to be up against the warmth of her guardian. Dungeons got _cold_. After her guardian had slid under the covers she slithered to curl up on his chest contentedly, falling into a light doze.

Harry tossed and turned in restless sleep, his Occlumency barriers weakened by his worry, his scar ached and he was covered in cold sweat. His mind was invaded with images, horrible scary images of Severus chained to a cold and dirty floor. Lucius Malfoy standing over him with a smirk on his features and blood dripping from the silver snake head on his cane. Harry tried to cry out but he had no voice, he couldn't do anything except watch in horror.

A silent scream left his throat as black robes billowed and he saw Voldemort himself stand in front of Snape, grabbing his hair and tilting his chin up, showing what a mess Snape was, bruised and bloodied but not broken. Lucius returned with a bottle and Harry caught whispers of Veritaserum as they forced Snape's mouth open and forced the potion down his throat.

Harry woke screaming.

"Harry!" Hermione hovered worriedly at his side, Ron and Neville just behind her. Harry's familiar had fetched them and brought them here just as he sat bolt upright screaming. "What is it?"

"He's got him...Oh god Voldemort has him, he knows..." Harry's eyes were wild and unseeing and he was breathing harshly, voice hoarse from screaming.

She put her hands on his shoulders and made him focus on her. "Harry! Look at me!" She waited until recognition bloomed in his eyes. "Who does Voldemort have?"

Harry slumped against Hermione. "Severus, he's got Severus chained to a floor. They've hurt him, beaten him and the last thing I saw was them forcing him to drink Veritaserum. They are going to know everything, Severus being a spy, Draco changing sides and Narcissa being with Sirius...They're going to kill him Mione." Harry's eyes were tortured.

Ron furrowed his brow, he understood that this was really bad news but he had never seen Harry this broken up about anything or anyone before.

Hermione inhaled sharply. She'd suspected that Harry had fallen for their potions master of course but seeing it was a punch in the gut when it was this tormented heartbreak. "Then we'll have to get to him before they do." She glanced over her shoulder at Neville. "Neville go get Pansy and Draco, they may have an idea where Professor Snape might be held."

"Right." He was out of the room like a shot.

The girl met her friend's eyes. "Harry we will _not _let him die. It will take time for Voldemort to question him about everything and I doubt even that madman will want to lose even the slightest bit of information that could prove useful. Veritaserum only compels answers to questions asked."

"I can't lose him Hermione...I _can't_."

Ron's mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprise when he finally got it. Harry and Snape...Snape and Harry. Ron couldn't wrap his head around it. Snape was so...old and grumpy and evil and..._Snape_. Picturing them together was not pleasant, it actually kind of made Ron's skin crawl but still as he watched his best friend looking so broken and so sad Ron knew that he would walk through fire to get the slimy old git back to Harry.

Hermione's voice was strong and firm. "You are not going to lose him. We won't let that happen." She straightened and looked over at Ron. "You two get dressed and get your wands. I'll do the same and then we'll head to the common room."

Ron nodded and coaxed a nearly catatonic Harry out of the bed and made him get dressed in worn jeans and a soft sweater.

"Come on Harry, get a hold of yourself. Turn on the hero powers, we're going to save him but it won't work with you in this state. Pull it together." Ron didn't want to be cruel but Harry really couldn't afford to fall apart right now. Harry glared but then gave a soft sigh and nodded, he knew that Ron was right.

The redhead got dressed too grabbed his wand and the two of them made it down to the common room as quickly as they could.

Anguis was already down there waiting and she slithered up to curl around Harry's neck, hissing comfortingly to him

Neville came in followed by Draco, Pansy, and Luna as well. He took a look at the two boys dressed and nodded. "Be right back." Then he dashed up to the dorm room to toss some clothes on himself and grab his wand.

Pansy moved over to Ron, somewhat pale and worried. "Neville said that You-Know-Who has Professor Snape. What's going on?"

"Well Snape's been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix...The good guys for the longest time, now it seems as if he's been found out and You-Know-Who has him captured." Ron whispered quietly to Pansy, trying to fill her in.

Draco was pale and tense. Snape was his godfather and he cared more about the man that he did his father. Snape had been the one he could come to with all his troubles and questions.

They were told the short version of Harry's dream and Draco tensed even more. "Chained to the floor you say...I think I know where he is. He's at the manor, that room has daddy dearest written all over it."

Hermione settled the hip bag she'd brought down with her more firmly around her waist, her jaw tight and eyes positively infuriated. She'd like to have free reign to hex Lucius Malfoy into oblivion. "What's the best way to get in and out then? I somehow doubt Lucius is the only Death Eater about there so we'd better be ready for a nasty fight."

"The manor is unplottable and heavily warded, besides this place it's probably the most secure place in Britain." Draco sighed. "As long as father hasn't changed the wards I should be able to get us in. The best bet we have is coming by air, maybe we can make use of our animagus forms too."

Ron raised a hand. "And the ones that doesn't have any animagus forms, what about us?"

"As I said, by air...I hope you all have your brooms ready." Draco had started to pace around the room.

Harry was very quiet and still but he was listening intently to everything that was being said. His whole being called out for Severus, and he would get to him even if he had to tear the manor apart brick by bloody brick.

Pansy frowned. "I don't think the brooms will be fast enough. What else could we fly?"

Luna stepped forward. "Why don't we ride the Thestrals? They are fast and they can carry our weight without problems."

"Thestrals?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Yes the horse like creatures that pulls the carriages from the Hogwarts Express to the school." Luna nodded.

Hermione nodded. "Right. Hagrid had a lesson on them remember Ron. You and I couldn't see them but Harry could. So we take the Thestrals. We really don't have time to make a long complicated plan so let's keep it simple. We are just going in to get Professor Snape and then get out as fast as we possibly can. No doing anything stupid that might get us killed, captured, or hospitalized. And _no_ claiming vengeance," she pinned Harry and Draco with a stern look, "In and out. Got it?"

"Got it." They both echoed and eyed each other warily causing Ron to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Then let's go." Harry said, he was antsy and he just wanted to get going. "If anything happens we'll just have to wing it along the way. We can't afford to lose any more time. Severus doesn't have much time left."

Hermione nodded sharply. "You've got the Marauder's Map? Filch may be busy interrupting the trysts all over the school but we need to get out of here fast and I don't want to risk him waylaying us."

"I've got it right here." Harry waved the parchment in the air. They looked at it closely so that they would be able to avoid Filch as they made their way out to the forest where the Thestrals' were.

They all crept carefully through the castle and out through a secret passageway and then ran to where the Thestrals were pinned up. Hermione and the others who couldn't see the animals had a bit of confusion on where and how to get up on them but Luna, Harry, and Neville helped them before mounting a Thestral each. The creatures spread their wings and took off into the sky, somehow knowing precisely where their riders wished for them to go. They landed not far from a horse paddock outside a large manor and dismounted, creeping as close as they dared risk without fear of being caught.

Hermione looked around at them all and nodded before turning to Draco and whispering. "Alright you're up. Be careful."

Draco nodded and slipped forward, he was fairly confident that Lucius hadn't altered the wards. If he had they wouldn't even have made it into the paddock. Lucius was power-mad and paranoid, he liked to have his back free and know he was untouchable.

He made it into the antechamber from a back door and managed to alter the wards so that the alarm wouldn't go off for any of the Hogwarts students. Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Of course the wards was only one of their problems, the Death Eaters patrolling the manor was a much bigger one.

Draco sent a Patronus to Hermione to let the others know that the wards were down.

It didn't take long for them to slink into the antechamber and join him. Neville looked around nervously. "Any idea how many Death Eaters are here?"

"I don't think it's too many." Luna answered. "Not if you think logically, Lucius is still trying to keep up good appearances in front of the ministry. My guess is that it's only You-Know-Who's personal guard."

"Oh well...lovely." Neville looked decidedly green.

Hermione grimaced. "The best of his rats. Well we'll just have to try to avoid them and go for a quiet hex when we can't. Draco where's the...erm dungeon?"

"Why in the basement of course...Where all the dungeons worthwhile are placed." Draco was feeling nervous and on edge and reverted back to snarkiness. "The door that leads down there is located in father's study."

"Oh that's just great, that will make getting down there so much easier." Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Pansy's lips twitched despite her nervousness. "Let's quit nattering on and get to it then. Draco you know the way, start leading."

Draco rolled his eyes but started to lead them down the lavish antechamber and into a winding corridor. The mansion was surprisingly light and airy for a place that held so much dark magic. It was huge and empty; it didn't seem as if anyone was actually living there. To Draco it was as if all personality of the house had disappeared along with his mother.

They made it to the study quickly and they all snuck in the on quiet feet.

Harry was going crazy, he was in the same building as Severus and he still felt helpless. He knew this was the way to go but that didn't stop his urges to draw his wand and just blast his way to Severus, consequences be damned.

Hermione brushed her hand over Harry's shoulder as Ron locked the door quietly behind them all, offering silent comfort and also a reminder to keep control. She whispered to Ron, Pansy, Luna and Neville, "You four stand guard here in case one of the Death eaters tries to get in. If that happens send a Patronus to warn us." She looked at Harry and Draco. "We'll go down. Draco can you deal with Lucius if he's still there while Harry and I get Professor Snape unchained?"

Tensing a bit Draco nodded, he would have to deal with Lucius sooner or later so why not just get it over with. "I'll do my best." He replied with a stern nod.

The others nodded too, taking up positions where they could guard the door and be prepared if someone was to enter. "Good luck and don't do anything stupid." Ron called to the three of them that was going down to the basement.

Hermione looked at him with a brow raised as if to say 'Stupid? With me there?' "Same to you Ron." She nodded to Draco and then the three of them crept down the cold stone stairs, along a corridor, and paused, leaning against the wall just beside a stone archway. Voices echoed from the chamber and Hermione shivered as the cold, not-quite-sane voice of Voldemort hissed clear as crystal.

"So you've been Dumbledore's since I announced which child I would kill. You, my most loyal, faithful servant turned your back on me. For what Severus?" The twisted parody of a man reached down and traced his fingers along the cut that had lay Snape's cheek open, coating the corpse gray fingers in crimson. "For a worthless mudblood?"

Severus, despite being bloody, bruised, chained to the floor, and in obvious pain from the numerous torture spells used on him, lifted his chin stubbornly. "For a friend I knew you would not spare."

The snake-like man sneered. "A friend Severus? You call Lily Potter a friend? A woman who turned her back on you? Who, using your allegiance to me as an excuse, refused to forgive you for a _single_ insult spoken in a moment of bruised pride and pain? Even after you put aside that pride to literally _beg_ her forgiveness? A woman who chose to become the wife of a man who had tormented you thousands of times without cause? A woman who became a dear friend and confidant of a man who nearly caused your death? Who even _years_ after your argument still refused to forgive you? You call _that_ a friend Severus? One worth going through this," Voldemort gestured at the battered potions master, "to protect her son? You're protecting the son of a cruel mudblood whore, not a friend, my dear _Snivellus_."

Snape inhaled sharply and spat at the Dark Lord, blood tinged saliva splattering on the freakish cheek. "You can and will go to hell, _Tom Riddle_. Tell me how many of the others know that you're a halfblood who never even knew magic was real before Dumbledore showed up at the orphanage?"

A venomous hiss came from the Dark Lord. "Insolent traitor!" He whipped the back of his hand swiftly against Severus' wounded cheek, the crack echoing sharply.

Harry tried to rush forward instantly but Hermione and Draco held him back. He wanted to get to Severus, wanted to get him out of there so that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Also his mind whirred with the things that was said about his mother. Was it really true? Had she shunned and refused to forgive Severus for just one mistake? Had she been that petty? Harry was losing faith in both his parents and it hurt, no matter that he had never known them it hurt to have his illusions crushed.

Draco nodded to a small niche just out of sight of the men in the dungeon and they quickly made their way to it, still with a firm hold on Potter to keep him from rushing forward.

Hermione looked at Draco and lifted her wand, angling her head toward Lucius. Then she gripped Harry's shoulder and made sure both boys were looking at her before mouthing 'Wait until I have a clear shot at Voldemort.' Once they'd nodded, she turned her attention to the scene before them again. Lucius stood watching Snape bleeding on the floor with a disgusting smirk on his face that made her want to hex him herself but she'd leave that to Draco. Then she spotted something slither out of the corner of her eye and nearly cursed out loud when she saw a humongous snake looking in their direction. Their time had officially run out.

Voldemort shifted just as Nagini began to hiss something at him and Hermione flicked her wand, "Reducto!" sending the vile bastard flying into the stone wall.

"Stupify!" Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at his father and stunned him. Lucius' surprised and angry expression gave way to a blank look as the elder Malfoy hit the floor.

Harry was firing spells around him, trying to get all the Death Eaters even as he made his way to Severus and cast an unlocking charm on the chains that bound him.

Hermione reached into the hip bag she'd strapped on and retrieved two phials, one which she threw down at the feet of a pair of Death Eaters who tried to charge them. It exploded all over the two and in a puff of yellow smoke they weren't Death Eaters any longer but turtles. The other she handed to Harry to give to Snape. "It's a mild Healing Potion; it'll take care of his wounds enough that he'll be able to walk with support." Then she ducked a beam of green light and cast a Sectumsempra at a pair of other Death Eaters.

As soon as the chains had fallen off, Snape had tried to stand, hissing when his knee gave way from an earlier blow from Lucius' cane. The sudden assault on the Death Eaters had shocked him but not nearly as much as the sight of worried and near infuriated bottle green eyes. His voice was rough from screams and lack of water as he scolded his lover. "You realize I fully intend to plunge Gryffindor's house points into the negative for this stunt correct?"

"You can do that all you want as soon as we get out of here." Harry replied as he held on to Severus tightly, not willing to let him go even for the chance to take a shot at Voldemort. Snape was more important, he was the _most_ important person in Harry's life. "Here, drink this." Harry handed Snape the healing potion after having uncorked the phial.

Draco had cast a rope charm on both Lucius and Voldemort binding them tightly but he didn't know how long it would hold them. "We should get out of here as quickly as we can." He called with a worried look to the bound dark wizards.

Hermione yelped as a Death Eater grabbed her arm then she spun and kicked him or her hard in the groin and added insult to injury by casting a stupefy curse on them. "No kidding. Ignis Deglubere!" The fire whips lashed out at several Death Eaters at once and gave Hermione the opportunity to grab another phial from her bag, throwing it to turn another group of Death eaters into newts that scattered like frightened sparrows. "Oh I hope someone drops them in a cauldron."

Snape drank the potion. "Hm adequate but it won't fix everything." He held out his hand and concentrated. "Accio wand." His wand flew into his grasp and he cast a powerful stunning spell at the remaining Death eaters. "Let's go, _now_."

"SWEET CIRCE!" Hermione's scream came at the sight of the large hybrid snake lunging for Snape and Harry.

Anguis suddenly struck from her coiled position around her guardian's neck, leaping forward off the youth and sinking her fangs into the freakish familiar of Voldemort. Being smaller she was able to dart away from any retaliation just before the other snake began writhing in pain. **"Evil snake gives us a bad name."**

Hermione dashed forward and scooped Anguis up. "Okay time to go. Draco help Harry with the professor and I swear if one more Death Eater pops out at us, I'm turning them into a rat and letting Anguis eat them."

Severus limped after the Gryffindor girl with Harry and Draco's support and chuckled in amusement. "I'm loathed to admit it but I'm impressed."

**"Thank you little one, you did very good."**Harry hissed at Anguis even as they made their way as quickly as they could up the stairs away from the dungeon and its many threats. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't come for you right?" Harry asked Severus and Draco turned his face away to give them at least a little privacy.

Snape grimaced as his ribs protested the fact that he was moving. "I didn't think you would know what had happened. How did you?"

"Um...I've might have had a teeny little vision." Harry replied somewhat sheepishly. He couldn't regret that though, not when it showed him that Severus was in trouble.

They got up to Lucius study again and was met with four wands pointed at them as they opened the door.

"Ah good, you've got him. Now let's get out of here...This place gives me the creeps." Ron lowered his wand.

Hermione looked at the open study door and the Death Eaters either unconscious or incapacitated just beyond it. She frowned at four of the cretins who looked be tied up with..."Are those vines?"

Neville gave her a sheepish smile. "It's a small hybrid of Devil's Snare."

Hermione shook her head. "You, Neville, are one of a kind." She looked back at the three wizards just behind her, frowning in concern at the blood dripping down Snape's torso from a wound near his collarbone. "Okay, let's go."

They all headed out as fast as they could towards the paddock where the Thestrals waited. Neville helped Harry and Draco set Snape up on one of the creatures then went to mount his own. They had all gotten on when they heard a furious roar come from the manor.

Pansy turned white. "I think that's our cue."

All of them nodded and motioned the Thestrals into the air; Harry was seated behind Severus unwilling to let him go even in the air. "I think Voldemort found his pet." He whispered in the potions master's ear as they soared through the ear towards Hogwarts as quickly as the wind.

"More than a pet I think. He's always been disturbingly close to that monstrosity." Severus kept hold of the Thestral with one hand but his other was stroking along Harry's arm, drawing emotional strength and a feeling of safety from the youth. "You are mad to have come but I am glad you did."

"I had to come, you understand that right? There was no way I could have left you there." Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Snape, being careful not to jostle or hurt the man more.

"Blimey, he really loves the git." Ron spoke softly to himself. He had accepted that Harry had feelings for Snape more or less but now he saw that his friend truly did love the other. He didn't really understand it himself but he would support Harry to his last breath, Merlin only knew that the kid deserved to love and be loved.

Severus turned his head to brush his lips against Harry's chin, a little fuzzy from blood loss and adrenaline rush, just enough not to care who saw. "I know. I would have come for you were our situations reversed so I know."

"I know you would have." Harry nodded and nuzzled the man's tangled hair. "Now let's get you home and up to Poppy so that you can be all fixed up." Harry nudged the Thestral to go faster and he was relieved when the ragged silhouette of Hogwarts came in to view. Snape had been growing heavier and heavier in his arms and Harry knew that Snape was fighting unconsciousness even with the pain potion he had taken. Days of torture were bound to take their toll.

Hagrid's eyes went wide when he saw the Thestrals and their passengers as he was putting some slop in the trough for the pigs kept for Hogwarts' feasts and he dropped the bucket and ran towards them. "Harry! What in the name of Merlin's pants are you...is that Professor Snape?"

Severus looked wearily at the half-giant. "Hagrid. Could I impose on you to assist me to the infirmary?"

"O-of course Professor." He lifted the potions master with a gentleness that would surprise those who didn't know him and began striding towards the castle. "You lot take care of the Thestrals as you've taken them out then." He glanced down at his side where Harry was half-running to keep up with him but didn't ask what was going on. Not yet, it was more important to get Snape to Madam Pomfrey.

Luna watched them go and calmly picked up a raw steak from her bag and divided it to give it to the Thestrals as a treat for carrying them as they slowly walked back into the forest.

"Did you know that your girlfriend walks around with raw meat in her purse?" Ron asked Neville, looking just a little bit shocked.

Neville just smiled. "She likes to feed the creatures she finds and they're not all herbivores." He went to join Luna in feeding the Thestrals, leaving Ron and the others staring in his wake.

Pansy moved to snug into Ron's side. "Match made in heaven that I suppose. No one else would just shrug that off I think."

"You're right about that." Ron answered and wrapped his arm tightly around Pansy; he still looked a little queasy. "I'm glad they have each other." Ron kissed her temple. "And I'm glad I have you. You were brilliant back there by the way, that nose breaking spell was bloody amazing...And efficient."

She smiled. "You weren't too bad yourself. Had you held a sword in your other hand I'd have thought I was seeing Godric Gryffindor reincarnated."

Hermione chuckled at them and headed for the shed connected to the paddock. She assumed there would be blankets for the Thestrals in there and really, considering all the creatures had done for them this night they deserved to be warm at the very least. Once inside though she found herself slumping to sit on a bale of hay rubbing her shaking hands over her face as the adrenaline finally caught up with her. "God."

Gray eyes watched her from the doorway of the shed and Draco hurried over, knelt by her side and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hey, it's okay, we did it. _You _hexed You-Know-Who into a wall so forcefully that he passed out, that was fantastic." He rocked her slowly. "We made it out and Snape will be okay." Draco fell silent and just kept holding Hermione. He would never be able to go home again, his father was not the forgiving kind and Draco had raised his wand against him, that equaled a death sentence. It didn't matter though, or at least that was Draco liked to tell himself, they had gotten Snape out and none of them had gotten hurt...That had to be worth something.

She turned into him and slipped her arms under his to cling hard. "I know and I've known that the fight's been coming for a while, that why I had those phials but," she pressed her face hard into his shoulder, "we were lucky Draco and I am not about to pretend otherwise. All Voldemort's true best, aside from the little worm that is Lucius, are still in Azkaban and if that snake had noticed us sooner we wouldn't have gotten through this so lightly. That was a _very_lucky Reducto but he's going to be worse now." She leaned into him. "I'm afraid, for you and your Mum, for Harry and Ron and everyone else I care about. And oooh if he didn't have a reason to hate muggleborns before boy does he have one now."

"You're right, you're right about everything you say. I'm worried too but on the other side I think we scared him, now he knows that he can be beaten and I think it scares the crap out of him." Draco nuzzled her soft brown hair. "We'll make sure your parents are safe and the rest of us...We'll train and watch each other's back until this bastard is nothing but dust in the wind."

She closed her eyes and let his presence calm the storm shaking her inside and out. "I wish Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't just a soulless husk so I could hex him without feeling guilty." She sighed softly. "Whatever Voldemort does now is bound to be very, very ugly but you're right. We'll see each other through it." She pulled back lightly so she could look at his face. "Once we get indoors we'll have to floo your Mum and Sirius and let them know what happened tonight. They'll need the forewarning."

Draco grimaced. "Oh Merlin, I do not want to have this conversation with my mother, she can be very, very scary you know." Draco rose and pulled Hermione up by her hands, it was time to leave the shed and return to the castle.

Outside Ron, Pansy, Neville and Luna were waiting for them so that they all could go to the castle together. Ron was just about to open his mouth and say something entire inappropriate about how they had spent their time in the shed when Pansy shoved her pointy elbow in his side and made him close his mouth again with a loud snap.

Hermione smiled in gratitude at the girl. "Come on. I know we've all got people to write or floo before we get some rest after tonight."

Pansy nodded. "Plus I want to check on the Professor. He looked awful when Hagrid took him. I've got a question though Granger."

The Gryffindor tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"When the bloody hell did he and Potter get together?"

Hermione saw Neville and Ron both nod in agreement to that question and her lips twitched before she burst into outright laughter. "Oh I needed that! I'll tell you what I know on the walk back. I first really noticed it on Yule night..."

The group made their way to the castle as she told them about the mistletoe kiss and other signs she'd noticed since that gave a rough point of when the two former antagonists had become so much more. She just hoped that Snape was going to be alright, there was no telling what he'd been through while down in that dungeon.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _Snape is saved! Of course Harry would never leave him to be tortured or killed. Everything will not be smooth sailing from here on out though, our boys have a few more obstacles to face. Next chapter will have more drama…Oh and poisoning._

_Now for pimping time. My wonderful mind twin and writing partner **Trulywicked** has begun posting another of our collab fics on her account. It's called **Revelations of a Return** and it's a Harry/Regulus and Sirius/Remus story. We'd be happy if you check it out. If you need to find Trulywicked's account she is one of the favorite authors on my profile page._

_Anyway, we hope you liked this chapter and as always we'd love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Um no violence, technically. Poisoning though, emotional stress and more drama.

**AN** – _Here's another chapter and the drama continues At least Snape is out of the manor. And yes…Harry or Hermione or even Draco should of course have offed Voldie when they had a chance to do so…Still…We have plans for little snakeface and could not let that happen. We blame emotional despair; Harry wasn't thinking straight…yeah, that's it…_

_We hope that you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day and that you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback, so much better than all the chocolate, hearts and flowers in the world._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Twenty-three._**

Poppy had outright shrieked at the sight of Snape before snapping into a flurry of motion to take care of him. At first she'd tried to shoo Harry out but he'd refused to budge and the fiery gleam in his eye had made it clear that trying to move him would only result in serious failure. Since then she'd been setting broken bones, pouring blood replenishment potions down his throat and closing wounds. She'd set the broken fingers and a spell was knitting the bone back together quickly as she knew how important full use of his hands was to Severus, and was now tending the severe lash marks that scored his back, tutting all the while.

Harry was sitting right next to Snape's cot, watching every movement worriedly. He wanted to take a hold of one of Snape's hands but he refrained from it because he didn't want to hurt the other, that was the last thing he wanted. Still he hoped that Severus could feel his support, that he was at least somewhat comforted by Harry's presence because there was no way that he was leaving.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary bust open and Dumbledore stomped inside with billowing nightshirt and dress robes. "What in the name of all the founders are going on here?"

Poppy gave the headmaster a dirty glare and snapped, "What does it look like Headmaster? Severus has been hurt and I am healing him. Keep your voice down and don't you dare disturb my other patients or I'll toss you out myself."

Severus' lips twitched in amusement at her scolding the man before he met Dumbledore's gaze steadily. "I'm afraid it was a trap Albus. The younger Crabbe and Goyle apparently were brought before Voldemort to explain why they were expelled and let it slip that I could have easily brought Potter to him with the amount of time he now spends in my company." His voice was still rough and weary. "He resorted to Veritaserum. I am sorry Albus."

Dumbledore looked troubled for a while but then sighed and straightened his glasses. "You have nothing to be sorry for Severus; we both knew that it was only a matter of time. The thing that troubles me most is several students suddenly vanishing from their beds in the middle of the night. The school cannot turn a blind eye to that."

Harry raised his chin defiantly, he would not apologize for leaving to save Severus, he would do the same thing all over again if he had to.

"Oh what's done is done I suppose." Dumbledore sounded resigned. "I will turn more attention to the objects I spoke to you about Severus, I have a very good lead to where one of them resides."

"Albus!" The potions master snapped at the man. "The bloody term is Horcrux, use it and do not give me that look. I already told Harry about the bloody prophecy so unless there more to it than you let me know after I came to you he knows. Stop hiding things, you're just as bad as _he _is."

"Severus!" Dumbledore looked absolutely shocked. "I'm nothing like _him_, it's just that Harry here is still a child, there so much he doesn't need to be burdened with yet."

"I'm _not _a child headmaster." Harry argued, sitting up straighter. "With all due respect, I'm the one who has been fighting Voldemort for close to five years now and every secret you keep only makes it harder for me."

"I'm telling you all you need to know." Dumbledore replied stubbornly. "Very well Severus, I see that you're in good hands and I will speak to you more when you are feeling better." Albus wrapped his robes around him and glided out of the room without another look.

Snape cursed vilely as the old bastard left. "Senile half-mad old idiot Gryffindor."

Pansy's face poked around the door just then. "Glad to hear you feel better Professor. You must if you're insulting the headmaster again."

"Miss Parkinson, were you sent to see if the way was clear?"

"Oh no. Ronald, Draco, and Longbottom are getting yelled at from various floos by their mothers, well grandmother in Longbottom's case, and I escaped before Lady Malfoy could turn her attention to me." She looked over at Harry. "I expect you'll be receiving a Howler or two Potter."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. "Thank you for the warning Pansy, I should be getting used to them by now but for some reason they are just as unpleasant every single time." He turned green eyes on Snape. "And what's with the Gryffindor bashing? I'm a Gryffindor remember..."

Severus' lips turned up to a soft smile. "True but you're a Gryffindor with some small measure of sense...some of the time."

Pansy laughed and moved over to press a kiss to her Head of House's cheek. "I am very glad Potter had that vision Professor. Slytherin House would miss you greatly. Besides we all have a little Gryffindor in us from time to time." She then moved to Harry and kissed his scar and gave him a hug, whispering to him, "Thank you, for loving him and saving him." She stepped back and gave them a cheeky grin. "I'm going to tell the snakes that you're back Professor." Then she left the hospital wing.

Harry was flustered and blushing after Pansy's words. At the same time it felt really good to have it all in the open. Harry was not ashamed of loving Snape, not at all. "I'm glad you're okay too, that you're safe for now. I couldn't do without you Severus."

The older man met his eyes. "That goes both ways so next time you indulge in your hero-complex keep that in mind." It was said lightly, a gentle tease meant to elicit a smile.

Poppy finished with the wounds on his back and helped him to lay down, hiding her own smile at these two idiots. "The bone knitting spell will finish in an hour, until then don't even move your hands. Mr. Potter I assume you can attend to his basic needs then?"

"Absolutely, I will make sure he doesn't move as much as a muscle before he's allowed to." Harry answered seriously but with a gleam in his eyes as he watched Severus. "I'll get him anything he needs and I promise to come get you if you're needed but for now I wouldn't want to keep you from your bed any longer."

"Good lad. There's a pair of Hufflepuffs over there," she pointed to a corner that was curtained off, "who ran afoul of bubotuber pus so don't talk too loudly." She reached out and pat him on the head before bustling off to get some sleep.

Harry dragged the chair even closer and leaned his head so that he could rest it on Snape's chest. He looked up at the face of his loved one and felt a tremor of fear at how close he had come to lose him forever. "I guess we're not much of a secret anymore...I'm glad, I want to show you off and love you in the open, and know you have no reason not to let me spend the nights." Harry gave him a smile tinged by just a bit of naughtiness. Everything came crashing down now that he knew that Severus was there and that he would be okay. Harry felt both giddy and emotionally drained and it left him feeling almost high.

The older man gave him a smile. "Minx. Come up here."

Smiling back Harry moved his head so that he could press his lips softly against Severus'. "This will have to do until you're fully healed. I'm _not_ going to hurt you more." Harry whispered more kisses over Snape's face.

Severus turned his head to capture Harry's lips a second time, nipping at the youth's bottom lip. "There. That should hold me." He nudged the edge of Harry's jaw with his nose. "I intend to rest, you do the same Harry."

"I will Severus; you just sleep and get better." Harry got up from the chair he was sitting on and transfigured the rickety thing to a large, plush armchair. He curled up in it and pulled his robes around him like a blanket, making sure that Anguis was warm and comfortable where she lay wrapped around him. Harry took one of Snape's hands in his own and finally allowed his eyes to fall shut.

~oOo~

The next morning Hermione poked her head into the hospital ward, smiling at the sight of Harry's head resting on the bed beside Snape and the professor's long fingers carding through her sleeping friend's hair, the normally icy cold black eyes warm and soft on Harry's face. She looked back over her shoulder at Draco and nodded, signaling him that it was okay to come in. They'd not come last night because Lady Malfoy had actually flooed through to chew them both out, though she had also been oddly approving after the maternal backlash had been released. Narcissa's chewing out had been _nothing_ compared to the strip Molly Weasley had torn off Ron nor the cold fury Neville's gran had displayed though so Hermione counted them lucky. Draco's mother had ordered them both to bed immediately after the biting off of their heads so this was the first chance they'd had to check on Snape and Harry however.

Draco followed Hermione through the door and forward to the bed where his head of house was resting. They walked softly so that they wouldn't disturb the other people resting in the infirmary and made it to Snape. "It's good to see that you're feeling better professor." Draco said formally though he was extremely relieved to see that his godfather would be okay.

The dark man eyed Draco with amusement. He did look much better, the worst of his injuries were healing with no difficulty and his fingers had knit perfectly. It would seem as though all he would be left with was a few new scars, including one where the gash rested high on his cheek. "Well you remain in one piece, how surprising. I was certain Narcissa would skin you alive."

"Mother was not happy, although it could have been much worse. I believe she was proud too. I know she wanted you saved and there is no love lost between her and father." Draco smiled at the potions master.

Harry awoke with a start and stumbled to his feet ready to fight before he blinked several times and realized that there was no danger. He sat down again a bit sheepishly. "Oh, good morning." He spoke to them all but his eyes were resting on the man in the bed.

Snape lifted a brow and reached out to trace his fingers over Harry's cheek. "Good morning Mr. Potter." A gentle teasing light was in the older man's eyes. "I'm glad you did get rest."

Anguis slithered grumpily out from Harry's shirt and curled around and around the potion master's arm, up to his shoulder, flicking her tongue out and testing his scent. **"Guardian's mate needs to get out of this sick room soon. Not good for Guardian to be sleeping in the small chair."**

**"It's okay little one, I'm okay. The chair was just for one night."**Harry answered Anguis as he stroked his finger along her back. "I'm sorry I was asleep when you woke, do you need anything?"

Oh Merlin but Potter was smitten. Draco almost felt embarrassed just watching the love that shone in his eyes as he watched Snape. He was happy for them but it was slightly disturbing watching his godfather and childhood enemy making moony eyes at one and other.

Hermione chuckled and looped her arm through Draco's, leaning up to kiss his cheek and knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it eventually."

Severus shook his head. "No I'm fine Harry. The bone knitting spells finished and know it is only a matter of time for the dittany and salves to do their work on the cuts. Do not apologize for getting rest, you were exhausted."

"And considering the insane little rescue operation that he took part in so should he be." Narcissa Malfoy clipped in with short steps and stood over Harry, hands on her hips and looked down at him with narrow blue eyes.

Green eyes widened almost comically and Harry shrunk back in the chair. "Hello lady Malfoy, how lovely it is to see you again." Harry gave her a shaky smile.

"Mother, what are you still doing here?" Draco's voice was baffled. He had to admit though that the sight of Potter cowering from his mother was highly amusing.

She gave her son a sidelong glance. "Professor Dumbledore feels it would be safer for me here than at Grimmauld Place considering recent events." She turned her piercing gaze back to Harry and studied him for several long moments before reaching out and taking him into a gentle embrace. "You rush in where angels fear to tread Harry but I am...glad you were able to save Severus." She released him then turned her attention to Snape, hands on her hips once more. "Well?"

Snape reached over and picked up the water glass on the bedside tray, taking a sip. "What is it you're asking Narcissa?"

"How you got caught off guard after swearing to be careful you berk." She then went into a tirade over him getting captured in the first place.

Harry was shell-shocked from the hug, he had expected to be yelled at and maybe even worse, now he wasn't sure how to react.

"Oh mother, you can't blame Snape for being caught off guard like that. How could anyone have known that Crabbe and Goyle had told?" Draco's eyes dimmed. He mourned them in a way; he mourned the people they had been.

She humphed. "What I would like to know is how they got away from the Aurors. Attempted rape is a serious offense, they were escorted by Aurors to the Ministry jail yes?"

Snape nodded. "Yes and that, is a very good question. They should have been-" he broke off with a sharp hiss as pain suddenly tore through his body originating from the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Are you alright? What's happening?" Harry was by his side in an instant, stroking his fingers through Snape's hair and watching him worriedly.

"I- augh!" Snape doubled over, clutching his arm. Narcissa moved to his side and exposed the dark mark, inhaling sharply when she saw the sickly green lines that were leading from it up his arm. She looked up at her son and Hermione. "Draco get the Headmaster _now_, tell him to bring his phoenix. Hermione you go get Flitwick. Harry you can get into Severus' quarters and lab yes?"

Harry nodded, his face stark white as he watched the poison green lines spread further. "Tell me what you need."

Draco and Hermione were already on their feet running to get Dumbledore and Flitwick as quickly as they could. From the look of things every minute counted.

Narcissa cast a spell to slow the spread of the killing magic leeching from the dark mark into Snape's system. "Size four cauldron, gold stirring rod, fully stocked preparation station, basilisk skin, if he has any from an adult that would be best but a juvenile will work, Helleborus Niger, silver rowan leaf buds, blue sea salt, scarab husks, and unicorn horn shavings."

"Got it." Harry was off his feet and out the door almost before Narcissa had finished speaking.

It wasn't long before Draco and Dumbledore came rushing in. Dumbledore looked unusually grim as he approached the bed, Fawkes perched upon his shoulder.

Draco watched Dumbledore and Narcissa talk as Snape writhed in pain and he cursed Voldemort and his vindictiveness under his breath.

Hermione rushed in with Flitwick, who was by Snape's side faster than anyone thought he could move. "Lady Malfoy, what am I needed for?"

"You are the best at charm work, if Dumbledore and I can get the poison magic neutralized we need to get the Dark Mark removed or it will kill him one way or another. I've sent Harry for potion supplies from Severus' lab, he should be back soon. My son will help me prepare the potion."

The small wizard nodded and moved to examine the mark.

Dumbledore was looking at the mark too as he waited for Harry to come, it did not look good at all, there wasn't much time left.

Harry burst through the doors, out of breath and carrying the burden in his arms. He dumped everything on the floor by Snape's bed and sorted through the ingredients to make sure he had remembered everything. "What can I do now?"

Narcissa interrupted Dumbledore before he could tell Harry to go, "Sit behind him, talk to him, hold him. Keep him fighting." She created a potions table and quickly put everything to make the antidote potion on top of it. "Draco come here and help me. Grind the sea salt into powder while I slice the skin."

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around herself as organized chaos bloomed in the space around Snape's bed. There wasn't anything she was capable of doing here and she felt awful just standing around while her best friend could lose the man he was in love with.

"Hermione, can you help me here, keep the bowls steady and help me keep the measurements? I have to make sure it's the exact amount." Draco called out to her and blew his blond hair out of his eyes as he ground the salt into a fine sparkly powder.

Harry was brushing the sweat soaked hair out of Snape's face and whispered loving words into his ears, begging him to fight and not leave him.

Hermione practically leaped to assist while Flitwick frowned at the diagnostic spell he'd pulled up for the mark's composition. Severus could barely register what was happening around him, the agony worse that even the Cruciatus, but he could feel the gentle hands of his lover and hear his voice though his mind was too clouded by pain to understand the words. Narcissa sliced, dropped things into the potion, stirred, and carefully created the complicated brew. At the very end, when she'd stirred a final time, she turned to the phoenix and inclined her head. "Please, some tears for the potion?"

The bird leaned it's beak over the edge of the cauldron, letting a few tears drip into the potion, turning it a stunning silvery white. Narcissa scooped a dose up into a crystal phial and went to the bed. "Harry tilt his head back and help me get him to drink this."

Nodding Harry gently tilted Snape's head back, caressing his cheeks as he did it. "Come on Severus, drink this now, it will make you better." Harry spoke softly and poured some of the potion into Snape's mouth. "Just swallow."

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close as he watched, feeling completely helpless.

Fawkes released a note of phoenix song and Severus found his throat relaxing, the cool potion making it's way down. He shivered as more was given him and then fell unconscious in Harry's arms.

Narcissa looked to Dumbledore. "Can you freeze the spell causing the poison or is it only the removal of the mark that will stop it?"

"I fear it has gone too far for a freeze spell, the best I can do with that is slow it down minutely." Dumbledore sounded very somber as he ran his fingers through his long beard. "We need to find a way to remove the mark, a way that won't kill Severus as we do it."

Harry looked up in fear. "Kill him?"

"Yes my boy, the mark is not meant to be removed. Lord Voldemort is not one to give up what he sees as his."

Narcissa shook her head once, fiercely. "I am not going to let him die. Professor Flitwick your thoughts?"

The almost dwarfish man frowned. "It is based on a Protean Charm but there are other spells laced with it. Loyalty charm, compulsion charm, a power drain charm, and a backlash spell. I can't see the way they intertwine the way a spellcrafter can and Headmaster, no offense intended but your ability to look at the magical fabric has been impaired."

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to argue for a moment but settled for nodding shortly.

"Excuse me professors, maybe I can help..." Harry spoke up. He had no idea if he was ready for something like this but he wasn't going to just sit by as Severus slipped away, he had to try. "Professor Snape has been teaching me a little bit about spell weaving and how you see spell fabrics. With your help professor Flitwick, maybe we can figure it out together?"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock then Flitwick asked carefully. "You can see the weave of a spell? Can you manipulate the fabric threads?"

"You mean move them around? Untangle them and weave them with others?" Harry thought about his mental web and how he saw the threads. "I should be able to yes...With a bit of luck."

Dumbledore's eyes were narrowed, they might have use for it now but he wasn't too fond of being surprised like this.

Flitwick nodded. "Good then. That will help. I'm afraid we'll need all the luck we can get for this. Harry look at the Dark Mark, at the spellwork of it and tell me exactly what you see in detail."

Harry grasped Snape's arm and looked at the Dark Mark, concentrating on the spells behind the slithering snake and grinning skull. "The web looks fractured, the threads twisted against their purpose." He saw the threads in colors of green, and black with flashes of crimson woven in here and there. It sort of looked as a ruptured spider web linked together with spell threads in the broken places.

"Alright we need to stop the backlash spell first. It should be a crimson thread. You need to untangle it and slip it free of the web."

Harry nodded and gritted his teeth as he slowly, very slowly started to inch the crimson thread out of the weave. He was careful not to jostle the other threads, making sure that they stayed in place as he untangled the red one. "Okay, it's loose. What do I do now?"

Narcissa looked down at Severus' arm, smiling when she saw that the vivid green poison lines were retreating and the potions master was relaxing even more.

"Next is the draining spell. That is what keeps the mark anchored to Severus, without it the mark can be removed and canceled with Finite Incantatum. It will be a thread that actually wraps around the magical vein in Severus' arm. It should be a sickly violet color."

Straining Harry tried to find the violet thread and finally found it hiding behind the other threads, twisting itself in and out of the weave almost everywhere. This thread was much more difficult to untangle and Harry felt sweat pour off him as he worked the thread as carefully as he could. There were several times when it felt as if it would snap but he managed to keep it whole by backing off and starting from the beginning again. After what felt as forever he had managed to separate the violet thread from the others. "It's done." He gasped out.

Flitwick inhaled slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Harry opened intense green eyes and locked them on the tiny professor. "I would never gamble with Severus safety."

"I believe that you wouldn't but I would be remiss not to double check." The Charms Professor held his wand over the Dark Mark and took the plunge with a swish and flick. "Finite Incantatem." The mark seemed to peel off Severus' arm and dissipate like some sort of foul smoke, leaving only unmarred pale white skin behind. "It's done."

Harry slumped back in relief and pressed a kiss against the pale skin where the mark had been. He was so tired that the world was spinning but all he felt was relief.

"Will Professor Snape be alright now?" Draco asked, feeling a little impressed against his will with Potter's skill.

Narcissa moved to coax Harry to lay down beside Snape, shooting Dumbledore a vicious look that warned him not to make so much as a peep against that arrangement. She pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Rest Harry. You've more than earned it." She then turned to look at her son. "It depends on how successful we were in getting the potion into him before any permanent damage was done. We'll know when he wakes but for now, we should all leave them to rest."

Flitwick nodded. "Yes, sleep under Poppy's watchful eye is what they need now."

Narcissa flicked her wand at the temporary potion set-up and had it moving out of anyone's way. When Harry woke she'd help him bring the materials back to Severus' lab but for now, "Let's go, all of us." She proceeded to shoo all the human beings out of the room. Fawkes, much to everyone's surprise, flapped over to perch on the railing of the bed and would not be moved after a brief stare down with Anguis that ended in the both of them accepting the other's presence.

"Is it really proper to leave a student like that? Wouldn't Harry be more comfortable in his own bed?" Dumbledore tried to speak up but was soon quieted by Narcissa and a slightly vicious glare from Poppy. With a sigh he left the boy where he was and left the infirmary.

Harry heard them go but he didn't have the energy to say or do anything. He just shifted his head so that he could hear the steady thumping of Severus heart and felt his eyes drift shut.

Fawkes cooed a soft sweet melody to ensure sweet dreams for both the exhausted warriors and settled himself to assist the basilisk in standing guard.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _Poor Severus, it's just one thing after another but at least now he might finally get some good, honest rest. Next chapter his recuperation will continue, there will be the return of fluff but also a smidgeon of angst. Thank you kindly for reading and we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Nothing too bad in this chapter, a little winding down from the previous chapter. A little angst, a little fluff, a little humor.

**AN** – _Happy weekend everybody, let's celebrate it with a new chapter. I don't know what was up with FF this week that made chapter twenty-three unreadable for days. I wasn't able to login on my account either during that time. I hope the same will not happen with this chapter._

_A million thank you for the fantastic feedback. Every time we get to read your thoughts and opinions we have a grand party in our heads. It truly, truly means a lot._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-four.**_

Neville gawked at Hermione as she finished telling them about what had happened in the infirmary. "Merlin, can't they ever get a break?"

"It doesn't seem like it but maybe we should have seen it coming." Draco replied. "You-Know-Who isn't known for forgiveness and we did sort of make a fool out of him."

Ron nodded slowly from where he lay with his head in Pansy's lap, he had wanted to go see Harry the moment he was told but Hermione had managed to talk him out of it. "Is anyone more than me afraid that this is only the beginning?"

Hermione leaned back into Draco's arms. "We all know more is coming. He's going to be even more determined to destroy the ones opposing him now. I mean he just got his backside handed to him by a small group of teenagers plus his pet was killed. I think it's safe to say he's out for blood."

"I'm not saying that we should bury our heads in the sand but we can't obsess over it either." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter. "I think we should continue to live our lives and be ready for him when he comes. If we start to live in fear he has won."

Neville nodded running his fingers through Luna's hair gently. "You're right. Not to mention it would be like spitting in Harry's face if we were all to start cowering. I mean he's been working his bum off to teach us all how to protect ourselves and even more he's spent the last five years on the front lines to protect us all. I for one don't want to let him down and it's not like he has the option of chucking it all in and running. So he has to stand and I'll stand with him."

"Well said." Luna said approvingly and almost purred under Neville's touch. "I for one will stand there right with you."

"Yeah me too." Ron nodded. "I've done it so far, it's not like I'm about to turn tail and run the other way now.

"I believe we're all in this together now for better or worse." Draco was surprised by his own words, here he was of all people, preaching unity and fighting will.

Pansy smiled, carding her fingers through Ron's hair. "Where my lion goes so shall I, plus I can't leave my house brother all the glory now can I?"

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "So we're all still in it and in it together."

"Moony I've got to say this is positively heart-warming don't you think?"

"Hmm, I have to agree Padfoot. Snakes, lions and ravens working and loving together in harmony, it does warm an old wolf's heart."

Ron's head whipped around on Pansy's knee and he gaped at the two new voices.

Hermione gaped at the two men who strode into the room, wide grins on their faces then ran forward to give them welcoming hugs. "Sirius! Professor Lupin! What are the two of you doing here?" She was half worried that they were here to scold them for the 'rescue' of Snape.

Sirius' grin widened. "Oh we came by to help Cissy move her things in and to take care of a little Marauder business."

Ron scrambled up from his comfortable spot on Pansy's lap and shook the older men's' hands. "Well it's great seeing you again, it's been a while." He grinned at them brightly.

"It's good seeing you too, it's been too long." Remus replied. "Now where's Harry?" The werewolf looked around. "We have to say hello to him."

The group quieted and no one was really comfortable meeting the Marauder's eyes. No one wanted to be the one to feel the two of them in on Harry and Snape's relationship. They could only imagine what the reaction would be.

Neville coughed a bit. "Well he's...er sitting with someone in the infirmary right now. Had a bit of a scare for them, if you need him for this Marauder business then I'm sure he'll come round later."

Sirius nodded. "Oh yes, Harry absolutely has to be here. It's required."

Remus looked somewhat thoughtful at the mentioning of Harry and the infirmary, his gaze slid over Hermione, Ron and Sirius but he didn't say anything, only pulled at his light brown hair a bit. "Ah well, I suppose we have to wait for Harry to have time for us then. For now why don't you tell us all about your latest adventure?"

Hermione moved back to her boyfriend's side. "Well it was really kind of stupid to rush in the way we did but we sort of...raided?" She sent the questioning term to Ron and got a shrug and a nod, "Malfoy Manor, while Voldemort and some of his lackeys were about."

Draco almost laughed at Sirius expression, the man looked absolutely gobsmacked and just a little bit envious too.

"We should probably scold all of you and tell you never to do it again but we won't." Remus was serious. "We would probably have done the same for someone that we care about. You were lucky though, really lucky because this _raid_ of yours could very easily have gone very wrong."

Hermione nodded. "We know. Especially since it was short notice and we really didn't have time to prepare but we couldn't leave him there. If Voldemort had killed him...I think it would have killed Harry, would have broken him and I, _we_ couldn't let that happen. We were lucky though, surprising them gave us a heavy advantage and Voldemort hit the wall just right thank goodness."

Sirius raised a brow. "Hit the wall?"

"You should have seen it." Draco gushed. "Hermione threw a Reducto spell You-Know-Who's way and he smashed right into the wall and passed out."

"As I said, really, _really_ lucky." Remus' tone was dry. "So is the person Harry is with the same person you saved? I wonder who has grown that important to our little Harry..._He_ you said?"

Neville answered the former professor. "Yes, _he_. It's up to Harry to tell you who he is though."

Sirius sidled over to where the quiet boy sat with Luna. "Aw come on, not even a little hint? After all we've done for you kids?"

"You'll know when Harry is ready for you to know." Luna answered amused by the man's eager expression. "Is that flutterfleas in your hair?" She leaned in closer to look.

"He is a mutt but I don't really think he has fleas Luna." Ron said, trying to hold his laughter in check.

Pansy smirked at Black's affronted expression. "You never can be too sure; I think maybe his head should be shaved, just to be sure. It'd be too hard to check under that wild, messy mop."

Hermione had her hand over her mouth, holding in laughter as Sirius jumped away from the dreamy blond girl with a yelp and put his hands over his hair protectively.

"You are _not_ touching my hair! It's just fine how it is and I do _not _have fleas!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh I don't know with all the time you spend as Snuffles that might not be accurate and really, you could actually use a trim."

"As much of a dog as he is Sirius does not have fleas. I can vouch for that." Remus had a bit of trouble hiding his own smile. "The hair could use a trim though Siri, you are sporting somewhat of a caveman look."

Draco sniggered and hid his face in Hermione's hair. He had been a bit nervous as Remus Lupin had entered the room; Draco hadn't been very nice to the man when he taught defense. Fortunately Lupin didn't appear to be one to hold grudges.

Sirius pouted and went to plop his butt down next to where Remus stood. "Traitors the lot of you, traitors I say. And Moony I may be a dog but I'm yours," he leaned his head on the other man's leg, "You know you're the only one I'll let put a leash on me, metaphorically I mean."

Hermione chuckled, "What about Lady Malfoy?"

Sirius shuddered. "Cissy doesn't use a leash, she uses a whip!" He looked up at Remus with the most perfectly pitiful puppy eyes. "Remus you're going to be around to protect me from her from now on right?"

Almost of their own will Remus' fingers went into Sirius hair. "Well since she's moving ín here for the time being you won't need protection but yes, I'll be around from now on. I've done what I can in regards to the wild flocks out there." He ran black tresses through his fingers. Despite the light tone it had hurt being away from his mate and Remus was relieved to be back with him. Being parted from a mate was a real physical ache.

"Woohoo!" Quick as a flash Sirius had managed to tug Remus down to snuggle beside him. "Okay so what else happened? Oh Malfoy Manor, that means Lucius was there oh _please_ tell me someone hexed his balls off please? I'd settle for a Levicorpus but castration would be _so_ much better."

Hermione laced her fingers with her boyfriend's. "Draco subdued Lucius; he also did really brilliantly against the other Death Eaters in the dungeon."

"Oh please, none of us hold a candle against you." Draco turned to face the people of the room. "You should have seen her, she was absolutely incredible against the Death Eaters. She showed no fear what so ever as she took them straight on. She turned some of them into sparrows and fluffy little things and she had these fantastic hexes. I have never seen anything like it...She was truly amazing and there's no way any of us would have gotten out of there without her."

"Wow..." Ron didn't really know what to say. He knew Hermione was brilliant but to hear Malfoy talking her up like that...That was unexpected.

Neville just nodded sagely, knowing how formidable Hermione could be when she felt it was needed. He still remembered that total body-bind in first year. Pansy just saluted the bushy haired girl in respect, Hermione had won her respect ages ago with how well she treated Draco.

Hermione herself turned a bright red and ducked her head shyly, mumbling, "It wasn't that special. I just had to keep you all safe."

Sirius roared with laughter. "Not that special she says! She knocks Voldemort out, turns some of his prize Death Eaters into fluffy creatures-"

"Well there were newts and turtles too."

"Even better, turns them into creatures that can barely defend themselves, leads a charge into and out of one on the most heavily warded, heavily guarded, dangerous houses in the wizarding world, and all with minimal casualties and it's 'nothing special' to her. Moony we need to make this girl a general in the Order!"

"She certainly has the courage for it." Remus agreed with a smile. "We've always known you're brilliant Ms. Granger, your wit only outmatched by your courage and the size of your heart."

Draco nodded eagerly, agreeing with everything that Lupin said.

Hermione felt like her face was about to catch fire. "I...well..." she gave a wan smile, "Gryffindor you know."

Pansy barked out a laugh. "It's not the house Granger, it's you. Even I've got to admit that you are a special person. I even had to admit it back when we were still 'enemies' and Krum took you to the Yule Ball. Potter has some brilliant taste in friends I have to say, picks the best of the lot." She slid a smile at her own boyfriend.

Ron smiled back and leaned back until he was resting in her lap again. "You are quite special yourself Pans, despite being Slytherin that is." He chuckled and avoided the swat she sent his way playfully.

"We're all great, we kicked Death Eater ass." To everyone's surprise that statement came from Luna.

Neville smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. "If I hadn't known better I'd have sworn I was looking at a Valkyrie instead of my Moonflower during our own fight. I think they saw a delicate little girl they could easily deal with and that was very much their mistake as they got hexed out of their minds."

"That's only because you were right there with me, all fierce, valiant and protective." Luna nuzzled closer to Neville, smiling dreamily at him.

Remus smiled to himself, his fingers still running through Sirius' hair. _'Ah to be that young again.'_

Sirius grinned and murmured quietly. "You remember when we were like that Moony?"

"I do." Remus' bent down lower and buried his nose in Sirius' hair. "I remember it like it was yesterday, both the good and the bad."

"I guess we've gotten old but you know what they say, love ages like fine wine. Ours is the perfect vintage."

"Oh we have a few years left in us before we can be called old. And I will always love you, because you're you and you're everything that's right just for me."

"We're getting sappy Moony." Sirius moved so that he could plant one on his mate, his everything. "Good. It's nice to know we still can." He rolled to his feet. "Well I think Moony and I are going to go grab something to eat, I'm starving!"

Remus got up too. "Yeah, I'm hungry too and it's quite late...Besides I should at least try to keep the doggy out of trouble." The werewolf nodded goodbye to the gathered youths and followed his mate out of the room.

Sirius snagged the werewolf's hand in the hall. "Come on, let's head to the infirmary and see who Harry's boyfriend is." He began tugging an amused Remus down the halls towards the infirmary. "I wonder why Harry hasn't said anything to me about having a boyfriend yet. There's no way he'd be worried about me reacting badly to him liking a guy instead of a girl since he knows about us."

"He's sixteen Siri, did you tell the grownups around you about your crushes back then." Remus chuckled but following Sirius willingly, he was curious about Harry's boyfriend too. "Maybe he's from Slytherin, both Ron and Hermione has found partners from that house."

"I'm a much cooler grownup though. I'm like the uncle who gets to know all the dirt 'cause he's the confidant. Slytherin? Maybe. Why would he keep that a secret though? I mean I didn't have any problem with Draco being added into the group mix." They reached the infirmary and, after making sure Pomfrey wasn't about, snuck towards the end of the ward where the only curtained off area was. Apparently the bubotuber victims had been released. He reached out to pull back the curtain to peek. "I don't have a problem if he goes for a snake. I mean it's not like he'd be dating Sniv-eeeeeeh?" The sound Sirius' voice ended on was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp as he saw what lay behind the curtain.

Remus stepped forward wondering what could possibly have made his mate let out such a sound and his own eyes widened to the size of saucers as he watched the two people lying entwined behind the curtain.

Harry's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Snape and he still rested his head over the other's heart. Green eyes shot open when he felt he was being watched and he looked at the two people at the edge of the bed blaringly, seeing only shadows since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Sirius wheezed out in a questioning whine. "Pup you and Snape?"

"Snuffles?" Harry felt around for his glasses and placed them on his nose. He looked at Sirius and Remus questioningly and a smile spread over his features at seeing them. Then he took in their shocked expressions and he remembered where he was and who he was with. Harry's cheeks pinked a little but he shifted in front of Severus protectively, he wouldn't let even them hurt him.

The dog animagus grabbed the chair near the bed and plopped into it, face still utterly surprised. "Harry, you and Snape? Seriously, I need plain spoken confirmation here."

Remus petted Sirius back awkwardly though he was as shocked as his mate was. He couldn't imagine a more unlikely couple.

"Yes Sirius, me and Severus." Harry met his eyes straight on. "I love him."

"Well...hell." Sirius blew out a breath and ran a hand over his face. "I guess that means I'm gonna have to learn to put up with him doesn't it? Don't expect like...not for a long, _long_time, way too much history for me to like him off the bat but I can be...civil. But just because you love him. If he was just a shag I'd be scandalized and nasty."

Harry got out of the bed slowly and walked over to Sirius. At first he just looked at him but then he wrapped his arms tightly around his godfather in a warm hug. "Thank you and I really do love him."

"Good boy." Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, he was extremely proud of his mate for taking the high road. It proved just how important Harry was to him. "He better be good to you Harry or else he'll have both a wolf and a Grim on his tail."

"If I were Snape I'd be more worried about Lil's ghost." Sirius gave a half grin as he pat his godson's back. "But yeah. He ever hurts you let's see, A wolf, a Grim, a harpy," here he coughed out Narcissa's name, "a fox, a badger, an entire herd of redheads, what's-her-name dating Ron, and Neville's little Valkyrie...he'd be insane not to be good to you."

"He _is _good to me, very good. No reason to worry or go all growly." Harry slowly released Sirius and went back to the bed, crawling into it next to Severus again. "Now if he would only wake up. Voldemort activated some sort of poison through his Dark Mark, professor Flitwick managed to remove it but we don't know the damage yet." Harry's voice was small and his fingers trailed lightly over Severus' cheek as he spoke.

"He'll be fine pup. I doubt the Grim Reaper himself could take Snape is he wasn't ready to go. He's the...second most stubborn man I've known."

"I hope you're right." Harry replied but he was still worried. He had come so close to losing Severus several times now, he was just scared.

"Siri is right, he'll be okay. He has you to stick around for." Remus said softly.

"And even if he did kick it, your mum would send his arse back in short order." Sirius let the humor fade from his tone. "Really. I don't like him and may never but if he's entered into a relationship with you Harry, he'll crawl over broken glass to stay with you. He won't let Voldemort win."

Harry simply nodded, feeling comforted by his godfather's words.

"Come on Siri, let Harry and his beau have their rest, we can talk more tomorrow when everyone is feeling a little more awake." Remus smiled at Harry and grasped his mate's hand and started to pull him away from the bed. "I really could use some of that food you spoke of earlier."

"See you later pup." Sirius walked with his mate from the hospital ward and headed for the kitchens. "Harry and Snape. Merlin it's going to take time to wrap my head around _that_."

Remus nodded slowly. It really would take some time to get used to their little Harry pup being in a relationship with Severus Snape of all people. "Love is strange." Was all that he said as he followed his mate.

Harry listened to them go, the meeting had gone better that any expectation he could have had and he was happy. He had no illusions that Sirius and Severus would suddenly become bosom buddies but they were both extremely important to Harry and as long as they didn't tear each other apart on sight was progress in Harry's eyes.

He shivered a pit at the chilly air of the infirmary and pulled a woolen blanket up over himself and Severus and then he placed his head back on Snape's chest, being lulled to rest by the steady and comforting _thumps _of the man's heartbeat. "Wake up soon please, I already miss you." Harry whispered.

~oOo~

Hermione slipped into the infirmary with a loaded school bag and a tray of food from the kitchen then walked back to where Harry sat reading in a chair beside Snape's bed. She set the tray down on the bedside table and reached over to fuss with Harry's messy hair. It had been two days since the Dark Mark had tried to poison the potions master and though his body was healing brilliantly from the injuries incurred in the Malfoy dungeon during that time, he hadn't so much as twitched otherwise. "Still no change?"

"None." Harry shook his head and gave Hermione a weak smile. He only looked at the food before shoving the tray a bit further away from him on the table. He wasn't hungry at all. Dumbledore had been up several times, asking Harry to leave, to return to his classes and his dorm room but Harry absolutely refused. There was no way that he would leave Severus' side. He was starting to get scared though...Nothing that anyone did had any reaction. It was as if it was only Severus' body there, not his mind. "What if he never wakes up Mione?" Harry looked at his friend, deep purple shadows resting under his eyes. "What if I messed up and took to long working the threads of the spell? I don't know what to do..."

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a comforting hug. "Shh. I don't think you messed up Harry. The mark was poisoning him and even with the antidote poison does a number on the body. I don't know if you ever got the chance to sneak about to see any television programs or read about health stuff with the Dursleys being the hideous things they are but in the Muggle world, even with antidotes and antivenins, it can sometimes take weeks for someone to wake up from being poisoned or bitten by a venomous creature. Knowing Voldemort that was a very nasty poison, probably modeled off a snake venom. It's not surprising that he hasn't woken up yet. He will, if only to scold you for not taking care of yourself and starting to fall behind on your classwork."

Anguis, who had taken up camp next to Severus' head. made an agreeing hiss. **"Guardian's friend is correct. The mate is still healing but he hears and will be very upset if Guardian makes himself ill."**

"I'm not making myself sick." Harry answered both of them at the same time since he knew Anguis understood human speech. "I'm still doing my homework...I'm still doing the lesson plans for Severus' DADA class too for his substitute to use." He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand at all ends. "I'm just...I'm just worried.

Hermione lifted a brow and pulled a mirror out of her bag, holding it up in front of Harry's face, showing him the dark circles under his eyes and the sharp edges his cheekbones made in his pale face as well as the awful mess, worse than usual, his hair was in. "Only two days and you've already lost weight Harry, not much but still. You're not eating and barely sleeping. You are going to make yourself sick. _But _I understand how you feel so I will make you a deal. I'll come down each day and help you study and you will eat the breakfast, lunch, and dinner trays brought to you, if you don't I will stupefy you so Madam Pomfrey can keep you under until Professor Snape wakes. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry nodded and pulled the food tray back towards him, where he lifted the bread and took a bite out of it. He had to admit that he did look like crap, there was no denying that. He didn't want Hermione to hex him either and he believed that she would if she felt forced to.

"Good. I may enlist Draco for Potions lessons help for you since he's the one teaching it. The substitute is...well he's pathetic, a complete dishrag. Even the Gryffindors have almost voted that Draco be allowed to deduct house points as this wet cloth absolutely won't. He just tuts and hovers and then spends a solid lesson drinking who knows what from a black bottle on the desk. DADA is much better as the Headmaster is having Professor Lupin do the substituting there but I miss you and Snape in the lessons. Remus is wonderful but a bit too gentle on us all I think."

"Remus doesn't have it in him to be mean in human form, besides I think he knows that the smallest growl out of him in front of a student would lead to more protest letters about a werewolf being allowed to teach their precious young." Harry was proud that he had managed to keep the bitterness almost completely out of his voice. "I miss teaching too, I really do but I _can't_ leave Severus alone. I need to be here for him, even if he doesn't know I'm here."

She pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he does know though. That you're here I mean." She moved to sit on the floor Indian style and pulled out the Transfiguration text and summoned a footstool. "Now first lesson. Today it was turning a footstool into a rabbit." She settled into lecture and explain mode as he ate, figuring more would get down his throat if his attention was focused elsewhere as he ate on auto-pilot.

Harry gulped the food down as he listened; not really tasting it but that didn't matter. He pulled out his books from the bag resting at his feet and his wand from his back pocket. "Is there any situation where you're really pressed to know how to turn a footstool into a rabbit? Oh and tell me...Ron wasn't able to turn it back at the end of class was he? I know how he feels about small fuzzy things even though he'd never admit it."

She giggled. "No he wasn't, he actually snuck it out of the class though I've no idea what he did with it from there. As for purpose, the idea I think is to start introducing us to size differential for inanimate vs. animate. The footstool is a lot larger than a little bunny. Eventually we'll be making small inanimate things into large animate things so this is an introduction to that, building blocks you could say."

"Okay." Harry still didn't get the purpose completely but he knew that Hermione did and he trusted her. "Let's do this then."

Hermione smiled at him, and the empty tray, and began walking him through the steps until they had a pretty white rabbit bouncing around the ward. They went through all the classes he'd missed during the few days Snape had been in the hospital ward one by one until Hermione was satisfied that he'd grasped each lesson perfectly. Just before dinner another pair of footsteps made their way towards them and the curtain was drawn aside to show Draco Malfoy, looking severely put out and carrying three dinner trays. One tray was handed to Harry, one to Hermione, and he sat beside his girlfriend on the floor with the third.

The girl tilted her head. "Bad last class?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it." Draco stabbed the potatoes viciously with his fork. "The idiot just smiled and nodded when Padma Patil added the newt tails early and caused the potion to become a wart draught. Who does that? The poor bint of a girl drank the stuff and I had to spend two hours after class brewing a counter potion for her." Another stab with the fork. "I got a little...upset and believe it or not but the bloody git of a so called teacher ran out in tears."

Harry hid his smile behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. He had been of the receiving end of Malfoy's scathing tongue on several occasions during the years and he could believe that it could cause a weaker person to cry. Malfoy had learned from the best after all. Harry tossed the still sleeping Snape a fond look.

"Oh dear. Um permanently ran out?" Hermione's voice was half hopeful.

"I bloody well hope so because there is no way I'm letting the loon back into that classroom." This time Draco stabbed the poor potato so hard that it bounced right off the plate.

Hermione watched the vegetable skitter over the floor. "Professor Snape would agree with that sentiment, especially after he tried to 'rearrange' the potion ingredient cabinet. I'm surprised Snape didn't feel the disturbance in the force before you stopped Pugglepoint."

Harry snorted into his juice at Hermione's comment.

Draco on the other hand was completely clueless regarding the small joke and just nodded in agreement which only caused Harry to laugh more. "Well hopefully we have seen the last of Pugglepoint now." Draco added and dug into his steak now that his potato had escaped.

Hermione hummed. "True but the Headmaster won't let a student, no matter how good you are, have free reign over a classroom so let's hope Snape recovers by next class, if not then you'd better have a substitute suggestion at the ready until he does finally throw the last bit of the poison's effects off."

"Well I hope Snape will wake up of course but it really doesn't matter, no one can be worse than Pugglepoint." Draco had finished attacking the food, feeling a little bit calmer now that he was in his girlfriend's presence.

"Oh good lord never say that! Don't you know what happens when you say that something or someone couldn't be worse?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"It...becomes...worse." A rough, wheezy voice came from the hospital bed.

Harry's tray went crashing to the floor and he was next to Snape in an instant. "Severus?" He stroked his finger down Snape's cheek and looked worriedly at him.

Draco looked up with wide eyes too, almost afraid to believe that his godfather had finally woken up.

Hermione rose to her knees to watch as the professor struggled to open his eyes and then the dark orbs were on Harry's face.

"You've...not been...eating right."

Hermione had to press her face into the back of Draco's shoulder and muffle her laughter into it at that. It just figured. The first, well second, thing out of Snape's mouth was a scold to Harry.

"Oh shush you; you're not one to talk." Harry replied softly and leaned down to press his lips against Snape's for just a second. "I've been eating just fine. Welcome back."

"Hm...weak." The dark eyes searched Harry's face. "Where's...Poppy?"

"I'll go get her." Draco jumped up from his seat on the floor and hurried out of the infirmary.

"She's just down in the hall having dinner; Malfoy will have her here shortly." Harry stroked Snape's hair soothingly.

Severus closed his eyes and took comfort in the hand gently petting his hair. "The...Mark?"

"It's gone Severus, completely gone." Harry answered softly as he continued to stroke and caress Snape's hair.

It wasn't long at all before Draco burst through the doors again, followed closely by Poppy.

The medi-witch bustled over and efficiently began scanning and examining Snape. She asked him if he felt this or could move that, making the normal hums and hmms that doctors tended to do before nodding once, decisively. "No long term effects that I can determine, you're very, very lucky Severus. You'll be bedridden for another two weeks and then are to take it easy for another two afterwards to let your body and magic recover. You'll need to suggest another Potions substitute as Mr. Pugglepoint has decided to leave us."

"Puggle...point?" Weak and raspy though it was, you could still hear the disbelief in Severus' voice. "That...incompe...tent...fool? What was...Dumble...dore...thinking?"

"Well do you have a better suggestion for the duration of your convalescence?" Poppy propped her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"Nar...cissa. She can...keep the...brats...in line." Though it took more energy than he liked to admit, Snape fixed a smirk on his face.

"Mother?" Draco gaped, feeling rather ridiculous that he hadn't thought about that himself. Narcissa Malfoy was the one who had taught him from a very early age after all.

"I think Lady Malfoy would love having something to do, she doesn't strike me as someone who likes being idle." Harry said. "It's a great suggestion Severus. She will look after your potions class just as Remus will look out for the DADA one."

"Ugh...Lupin? Where he...goes...so does...the...fleabag."

Hermione coughed to cover her amusement, especially considering the conversation a few days previous. "He does have Snuffles with him, used him as a rather brilliant demonstration of a Grim." Her eyes twinkled merrily as she hooked her arm into Draco's. "Speaking of Professor Lupin and all Harry, he wants to see you soon."

Poppy hrumphed from where she was marking a medical chart. "He'd better see him soon," she swished the quill at Harry, "No more haunting my infirmary now that he's conscious do you hear me Mr. Potter? You will go to classes and eat your meals in the Great Hall, and sleep in your dormitory from now on. You are free to visit as your schedule permits but no more staying throughout the night. I trust I make myself clear?"

Harry wanted to protest, he was not ready to leave Severus for such long periods of time but one look at Pomfrey's expression showed him that this was a battle he couldn't win. "Perfectly clear Madam." He answered. Harry wasn't too worried. He had his map and his cloak, there was no way he would spend the nights anywhere but by Severus' side.

"I'll go see Remus and Snuffles later, I promise." Harry turned his head and answered Hermione.

Hermione smiled and tugged on Draco's arm. "Come on; let's give them some time to themselves before Harry comes up for the night." She knew, of course, that nothing short of the Apocalypse would keep Harry away from Snape tonight, and probably not even then either, but still she felt they need their privacy now.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded. "Eat something Potter, and make sure Severus drinks the potions," she pointed at the two bottles on the table, "and if you can, do something about that bird!" She pointed at the phoenix, which had been napping up to this point, that lifted its head, trilled a note and fluffed its feathers happily when it saw that Snape was awake.

Harry nodded pleasantly at everything Pomfrey said and took a breath of relief when she finally moved away to her little office, giving them some alone time. "Hi." Harry pulled his chair as close to the bed as he could get it. "I've missed you." He brought the two potion bottles closer and uncapped the one closest to him. "Here drink this." He put his arm under Snape's head and raised it a bit so it would be easier to drink. "Fawkes hasn't left your side...I think I have a rival for your affections in that one."

Snape swallowed the nutritional potion with a little difficulty. Once it was down he wrinkled his nose. "Other...way...round. Fawkes...worries...over...you."

"Me?" Harry's eyes went to the fiery bird. "Why on earth would he worry about me?" He placed the empty potion bottle back on the table and reached for the other one. "Here you go, just one more...And just so you know, your position first in my heart...Completely unthreatened."

The older man drank the other potion, a purification potion to clear all traces of poison from his body. "Silly Gry...ffindor. Know that." He closed his eyes. "You don't...take good...enough...care of...yourself. Especially...when you...are worried for...someone...else. Have to...fix that...after I...get better."

"You do that." Harry smiled and put away the other bottle too. "For now though, just rest and concentrate on getting better, no worrying about anything else." Harry kissed him again, just as softly as before. "I love you."

"Love...you...too." Severus closed his eyes. "Tired...see you...tomorrow."

"Yes see you tomorrow, sleep now." Harry ran his fingers through Snape's hair one more time and pulled away from the resting man. He pointed his wand at the tray of food that had crashed to the floor earlier and vanished it to the kitchen. He might as well go and visit Remus and Sirius and make an appearance in the common room before sneaking back for the night later on.

"Will you watch over him while I'm away Anguis?" He asked the young basilisk who still rested on Snape's pillow.

**"Of course Guardian. The fire bird and I will guard your mate well."**The snake shifted to slide the smooth scales of her head affectionately along the uninjured skin of Snape's cheek.

**"Thank you little one."** Harry walked over to Fawkes and ran a hand over almost glowing feathers. "And thank you fire-singer." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be back later." Harry cast one last look at the sleeping man in the bed and turned away before the urge to stay would be too strong.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Snape woke up finally…Yay and Sirius and Remus made their way into the story in the flash so to speak, instead of just being a voice in the floo. Next chapter will have even more fluff and a little surprise regarding the Marauders. Please drop a line and tell us your thoughts. Thank you kindly for reading and we'll see you next chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** MARAUDERS 2.0! Fluff. Horcrux talk.

**AN** – _Here we are with a new chapter. More fluff and healing in this one. Thank you so much for your feedback, we appreciate and adore every word we hear from you. We hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-five.**_

Sirius looked up from where he and Remus were sitting in the Room of Requirements, talking with the teens that'd joined the rescue for Snape, when Harry walked in. "Pup!" He lunged to his feet and went to grab Harry into a hug. "Good to see you out of that dismal ward. So the bat's woken up huh?"

"Good to see you too Snuffles." Harry hugged his godfather back. "He's woken up and fallen back asleep, but a normal sleep this time. He's still very weak though." Harry looked over Sirius' shoulder and waved to the rest of the people gathered in the room.

Neville lifted a hand. "Harry. Good to see things are going to be okay."

Pansy nodded from where she was snuggled with Ron, having used his shoulder as a hankie when she'd let out a few relieved tears and not about to move out of his lap. "Normal sleep will heal him just fine."

Sirius nodded and clapped his hands together. "Yup! The old dungeon bat will be back to flapping about and scaring students anytime n-OW!"

"Thank you." Harry said to Remus as the older man had hit Sirius across the head with a rolled up newspaper. He only smiled at Sirius put out expression and walked over to where the other's were sitting and sunk down on a soft pillow. "So what have you all been up to lately then?"

The dog animagus grinned and exchanged a look with Remus then suddenly moved to push Harry back up as Remus directed Neville and Hermione to stand before the big false fireplace. "Well we came to to conclusion that it was time to pass the torch. Oi Malfoy get up here." Sirius waved Draco along in front of himself and Harry as he pushed and prodded his godson to stand next to Hermione. Then Sirius went to stand next to Remus across from the four teens.

"Yes as Siri says it's time for a new era now, are you ready for it." Remus smile almost cracked his face in two.

"Um...Ready for what exactly?" Draco looked very confused where he stood alongside three Gryffindors.

Sirius grinned proudly, you'd have thought he was holding his firstborn for the first time or something. "Ready to become official Marauders of course. Not that the others here aren't Marauder material." He gave a salute to the other three teens still seated. "But the animagus form, or lycanthropy, is somewhat a requirement to becoming one. It was something we set down as a rare rule we wouldn't break as the roots of the Marauders were born in being there for Moony a animals."

The four new animagus standing in front of the fire straightened up a little in pride but Ron was practically rolling on the floor with mirth.

"Oh please tell me that they are going to get catchy nicknames like the ones you have too...I can picture it already. Malfoy as Whiskers...or Major Meowser or what about Fluffpurr?"

"Ron really." Remus scolded the redhead lightly but Ron only kept chuckling regardless of Draco's icy glares sent his way.

Pansy pinched her boyfriend in the side. "Behave. Though I am curious, _do_ they get nicknames as well?"

Sirius grinned. "Well of course! Can't be a Marauder if you don't protect your identity now can you?"

Draco looked highly suspicious and excited at the same time at the thought of being named by someone else...Well two someone else's, old Gryffindors to boot. At the sight of Draco's expression Ron burst out in new chuckles.

"So are you all ready?" Remus chose to ignore the cackling redhead and let his girlfriend deal with him.

Neville nodded, somewhat nervously. Hermione just gave the two old reprobates a smile. "It's not like it'll be any harder than storming Malfoy Manor."

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh, "Are you sure little fox?" After getting confirming nods from Harry and Draco, Sirius summoned the Marauder's map and activated it. "Alright hands out all."

The four about to be initiated reached out their hands and placed it on the old parchment that made up the map.

Harry felt excited, he'd been carrying the map for several years now and it felt a bit special that he along with his friends would be a part of it. Even Ron sobered up, wanting to what would happen.

Sirius pulled out a thin dagger and pricked his finger, then pricked Remus', vanished the werewolf's blood from the dagger, and the both of them let a drop of blood fall onto the Map in the same spot. "The remaining Marauders, Messrs. Padfoot and Moony bring four more into our number. We welcome Mr. Quills, the son of Prongs to the Marauders." He quickly pricked Harry's finger and let the drop of blood fall onto the parchment.

The blood drop bloomed out on the parchment before in sunk in to the map and disappeared.

Remus and Sirius moved over and pricked Neville's finger. "We welcome Mr. Digger a brave soul and as true and loyal as they come."

Neville couldn't help but grin as they moved on over to Hermione. Sirius pricked her finger and as the drop fell he said, "We welcome Miss Swiftpaw, a lady sharp of mind and big of heart and courage."

She blushed as they moved to stand before Draco.

Sirius smiled. "This is a red-letter moment, the first Marauder not of Gryffindor House and I can honestly say I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."¨

Draco flashed him a grin, quite caught up in the moment.

They pricked Draco's finger. "We welcome Mr. Sphinx, cunning, regal, ambitious but with a bigger heart than maybe he himself knows."

Draco's grin widened and he tossed the ginger a look, Sphinx was definitely a nickname he could live with.

Sirius took out his wand, and motioned for the new additions to do the same as he a Remus touched the map with their wands. "Remember to remain loyal to each other," his gaze darkened a bit there, "and help out each other's causes. Stand proud together as Marauders and always have a sneaky little idea in your back pocket."

All four youths took out their wands and pointed it at the map too, feeling a slight tingle run through them as their wands connected with the paper. It was almost as if a part of the map became part of them and they a part of the map, it was a weird feeling.

Sirius grinned. "All together now. I solemnly-"

Hermione smiled as they all chorused along with the words to activate the map.

"-swear that I am up to no good!"

Ink swirled to life on the map and Harry watched the familiar words of how the Marauder's map welcomed Messrs. So and so...It was a bit surreal to see a Miss welcomed too and then to see his own name flare across the map. It was great. Harry couldn't help the huge grin that spread over his face. He felt closer to his godfather then ever and he loved that he got to share it with his friends.

Hermione had to smile wider. "Never thought I'd be proud to be included in a list of legendary troublemakers but I am."

"Me too." Harry nodded. "And I couldn't be happier about the company I'm in." He looked at his mates and at Sirius and Remus, hoping that they realized just how much this meant to him.

Remus turned to the trio left sitting. "We do consider you Marauders too you know, you are a very important part of the group."

Luna beamed at him, none of them felt left out and they were happy that they had gotten to witness the initiation.

Pansy chuckled. "Well of course we are. We provide the get-away distractions."

"Bloody right you are!" Ron cheered and placed a loud kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

Neville laughed. "Fred and George will be heart-broken they missed this."

Ron nodded. "They will be but I'm glad, who knows what kind of weird things they would have done to that poor, innocent map.

"Um I don't know how innocent it is judging by the grin Snuffles is sporting." Harry said after looking at his godfather.

Sirius just shrugged and chuckled. "All that's been done is added your knowledge of the school to what we already had on the map. For example we never learned about the Room of Requirement so it was never on the map but now it is."

"It's an amazing map, no wonder I never managed to catch Potter sneaking around when I knew he was out after hours." Draco grumbled but smiled at the same time. It was still difficult to believe that it was only a short while ago that he spent most of his time trying to bring the Golden Boy and his cronies down.

Sirius smiled and tapped the map with a mischief managed again then ran his fingers over the parchment. "Yeah some of our better work let me tell you. And really all thanks to Moony," he sung his arm around his mate's shoulders, "he did hours of exhaustive research, spellwork, and other stuff to help us create it. Moony was sort of our Granger, only much manlier. Our enabler." He laid his head on Remus' shoulder. "But so much more to me."

"Enabler...You do realize how that sounds don't you?" Remus' voice was stern but his eyes were very soft when they locked on his mate.

"Awwww but you do enable me to be a better man Moony." Sirius' tone was teasing but his eyes were utterly serious. He did mean it. Remus was the reason he did over half of the 'good' things he did instead of the easy ones that would create a shitstorm. Without Remus there to 'keep a leash' on him, Sirius would easily go off the rails.

Remus didn't say anything but his eyes spoke volumes. He knew how Sirius felt and it was the same for him, Sirius was his whole world, the thing that kept him grounded and the thing that gave him wings. His mate was his other half...In every possible way. The years Sirius had been in Azkaban had been pure hell, each second agony.

Sirius reached out to bring Remus' lips to his, connecting them in a gentle chaste kiss.

Hermione looked away and herded the boys off to the side with the three other teens in the room to give the two men some measure of privacy. "So Harry are you prepared for tomorrow's classes?"

"Yes Mione, I solemnly swear that I have prepared and studied." Harry grinned with a slight roll of his eyes. He loved Hermione and he loved that she cared enough to nag him about schoolwork and taking care of himself. She was part of his family.

"Good. I know I went over you about everything just a little bit ago but I just wanted to make sure."

Pansy chuckled, "That and you're trying to give the snogging men some privacy to be mushy."

"Yeah, you weren't very stealthy there but I'm sure they appreciate the effort." Ron added with a grin.

"We did and it would have worked without you cheeky youngsters." Remus said, his hand clasped firmly in Sirius'.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and whacked Ron over the head with it. "You're still a complete dog."

"Ouch, watch it with those fists of steel." Ron grumbled and put his hand up to rub at the sore spot on his head. "I may be a dog but I am a loyal one." He fluttered his eyelashes wildly at Pansy.

"Really Pans...It had to be _him_?" Draco's voice was slow and drawling as he pointed at Ron.

"Shut it Whiskers, Pansy knows quality when she sees it." Ron replied easily and went back to flirting with his girl.

Pansy giggled just a bit as Ron kissed her knuckles and looked at her blond housemate. "It absolutely had to be him. I don't go for anything second rate and I've got the best Lion there is."

Draco looked somewhat queasy but bit his tongue. He didn't need to get on Pansy's bad side and as bad as Weasley was he did look at Pansy as if she was his whole world.

Harry watched all the couple-y things in silence, it made him want to return to the infirmary so much more and he started to wonder when he would be able to sneak back.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Alright all. It's coming up late and I'd _hate_to get you in trouble before curfew, any decent Marauder knows you have to get in trouble after or it doesn't count. So off to bed with you crazy kids."

Luna got up from her seat and moved over to Neville. Ron groaned but got up too, he knew it was time to leave.

"Thank you for this." Harry stepped up to his godfather. "It means a lot that you thought us worthy of joining you as Marauders."

The dog animagus reached out and pulled Harry into a hug, ruffling his hair. "Don't thank us pup. No others could possibly do the Marauder name better." He whispered into Harry's ear, "Not even the Weasley twins but let's keep that to ourselves, it would break their hearts."

Chuckling Harry hugged Sirius back tightly. "No worries, my lips are sealed." He released his godfather and went to gather the map, he would need that during his sneakouts to stay with Severus. "Goodnight Snuffles, see you soon yeah?"

"Of course. Remus is around as long as Snape is laid up and where Remus goes so too shall I be. I'm not letting my mate out of my sight for a good long while." Sirius paused, tapped his foot, then seemed to come to a decision, "Give your bat my best when you see him tonight."

"I will." Harry smiled and gave in to his urge and hugged Sirius again. "Thank you for being good about this, it means more than I can say. I love you both." Harry grabbed his back and went to Hermione and Ron who were waiting for him by the door.

"I'm proud of you." Remus whispered in Sirius' ear.

Sirius tilted his head back with a grin. He hadn't done it for praise but it was nice to hear, plus he wasn't above capitalizing on it. "Does that mean I get a treat? Throw a dog a bone?"

"Bad dog." Remus chuckled low in his throat. "Let's just get back to our room and I will show you a bone."

The other man just whooped and transformed, giving a playful bark before galumphing out of the room, confident that Remus would be close on his heels.

~oOo~

The problem, Snape decided, with being in the hospital wing was not so much the fussing or the visits or the occasional idiots who were brought in after doing something they should not. No it was the mind-numbing boredom. Two weeks since he'd woken and, aside from Harry's sneaking out and staying with him whenever possible, he was stuck staring at the wall or listening to pubescent twits come in for cure to their idiocy induced ailments. It half made him want to dive out the window, screaming for freedom.

"You alright there? You have a bit of a scary look on your face." Harry poked his head around the curtain set up around Snape's bed. For once he was visiting during Poppy's designated visiting hours. He walked closer, leaned down to kiss Snape and sunk down in his usual chair next to the bed.

"I am losing my mind from boredom. I swear every second I am here I can feel my intelligence quotient drop." He looked at his significant other, taking in the much healthier appearance as well as the ruffled wild mop of hair and the affection those bottle green eyes held only for him. "And how are things with the barbarian horde?"

"Even if your intelligence quotient would drop, and it's not, you would still be the smartest person here." Harry grinned and caught Severus' hand in his. "And the horde is fine, no trouble there."

"Good I would hate to think all our good work has been undone by the wolf softshoe. Speaking of the pair that induce fleas to hop about in mad delight at the prospect of lunch, how is your dogfather and his wolf?" The first three times Harry had come with messages giving him the two old Marauders' best, he'd wracked his brain for a trick, a trap door, something. Now it had become an odd part of the routine not only to hear that his old enemies wished him well but to inquire after their health. Strange things abound after one has a near death experience.

"Sirius and Remus are both doing well thank you for asking. Even having to be stuck in dog form most of the time Siri still have more freedom here, he doesn't have to be locked up and Grimmauld Place all the time. " Harry smiled gently. "They sent their regards as usual."

Severus hummed and tapped his finger on the arm of his chair, thinking over something. "Harry...you know that when you come into your inheritance you will assume the Potter Lordship yes?"

"I haven't really thought much about it but I suppose so yes." Harry furrowed his brow. "Does it mean anything?"

"It means you would have the political power to force the Wizengamot to hold an honest trial for Black. Testimony under Veritaserum alone would clear him, to say nothing of Pensieve memories. There was no trial before."

"I-I'll be able to do that?" The thought of being able to give his godfather his freedom was exhilarating. It also made Harry more bitter towards the Ministry, everything they did was a farce, their only interest was their own gain and Harry despised it. "Thank you for telling me."

"I do not hold much...concern for the mutt but his happiness will make you happy." A faint mottling of Snape's cheeks could be seen and he looked away to hide his reaction to the fluffy sentiment before attempting to subvert any possible accusation of being more than a selfish Slytherin. "Besides if Black can not be allowed to live his life free what hope would I have?"

Harry saw straight through Snape's pretenses and if it was possible he loved the other even more. "You make me happy and I will see to it that you are free to do whatever you want to...Just know that where you'll go I will go with you." Harry bent over the bed and pressed another kiss to Snape's lips.

Severus grabbed the front of Harry's robes, holding him in place for a long and proper kiss. He slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth and explored thoroughly, hungrily claiming the youth as his before pulling back. "No that, is better than any medication Pomfrey could force down my gullet."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I am releasing you today isn't it Severus?"

Harry turned his head towards Madam Pomfrey's voice and a blush crawled up his cheekbones. Only a tiny bit of it was due to embarrassment, the rest was due to the want and longing he felt whenever Snape kissed him like that. "He gets to go home?" Harry asked just to make sure, hope shining through in his tone.

The medi-witch merely bustled in, checked the potion master's vitals, and nodded. "Yes Mr. Potter. As soon as I verify his reactions and vitals are all within normal parameters he is free to go and cease telling me how to do my job."

"I still say that tincture of pennyroyal would have been a better choice for her. A little bit of discomfort might prove to be a firmer reminder not to be so careless a second...or third time as the case might be."

Poppy sniffed. "Then it is a good thing you are not the medi-witch for all that you are a registered healer, isn't it?"

"Hm."

Harry grinned. He was aware that he probably looked like a loon but he didn't care. "Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, when he is released I will do my best to keep him out of your hair for a _very _long time." Harry's grin grew a little predatory as his eyes roamed over Severus.

The woman actually chuckled. "Oh I do not doubt that, just remember, he is not to be doing _anything _strenuous for another two weeks. Oh and Severus?"

The man known for striking terror into lesser people eyed her warily. "Yes Poppy?"

"I will remind you of something you are so fond of saying when a student _in trouble _shows up." She checked the dilation of his pupils, using the opportunity to lock eyes with him. "Termination is not a replacement for prevention."

His cheeks mottled brightly with red. "Poppy!"

Harry looked between the two of them, having a feeling that he had missed something important and then the coin dropped leaving him as red as Snape. "What?" His voice was a squawk, Harry had never even considered something like that possible.

Poppy tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Didn't you know that wizards are capable of getting pregnant?"

She moved away from Snape and began marking things down on his chart. "So long as the wizard is sufficiently powerful and old enough, natural pregnancy is very possible Mr. Potter. I get several muggle-raised wizards in here a year who didn't know it was possible and suddenly find themselves best friends with the chamber pot. Considering your and Severus' levels of power I would suggest you learn contraceptive charms, or there are always the muggle methods of prevention, which often times work even better."

Harry was gaping, giving his best impression of a fish as the words Poppy said sunk in. Once again he cursed the fact that there were no wizard studies for muggle borns, leaving people like him to stumble around blindly. At the same time Harry was excited too, he wanted children some day, a family to love and the knowledge that he could have that with Severus made him happy.

Snape's face felt as if it was flaming, a very rare occurrence, as he coughed into one hand. "I had intended to inform him myself. Later. Before things got quite _that_ far."

"Mmmhmm I'm fairly certain you did dear but one thing you fail to take in to consideration." Poppy looked up, "You're a man, so is Potter. The Goddess only gave you dear creatures blood enough to operate one head at a time and the lower one trumps the upper more often than not."

Even Snape had to admit at that moment, that he would have been quite happy if a hole had opened up int the ground and swallowed him.

Harry was looking anywhere but at Pomfrey or Snape, he really didn't know what to say and he felt horrifyingly embarrassed.

"Am I disturbing anything? I just wanted to come and see Severus off." Dumbledore came in with his usual smile on his face, carrying a small basket of lemon drops in his hands that he handed to Snape.

The potions master took the basket gingerly with a small expression of mild disgust. "Thank you for your interest in my well-being Albus."

Poppy returned to her no-nonsense persona. "No headmaster you're not disturbing anything. I was just about to release our potions master into Mr. Potter's capable custody. I am certain he can keep Severus from doing anything too exercising for another two weeks. Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Madam, I will keep him out of trouble and make sure he takes it easy." Harry answered, the blush finally starting to go down.

"Well, well I'm glad to hear it." Dumbledore twinkled. "It will be good to have you back in service Severus."

"Ah yes I am certain the carrier monkeys are positively clamoring for my return." The dry, sarcastic tone should have made the snark hall of fame. "I will restrain myself only to observation during the next two weeks however as I am certain actively teaching is something Poppy considers too exercising."

"Among other things." She signed off on his chart and gave a nod. "You are free to go. Mr. Potter take good care of him." Then she bustled off to another curtained area to deal with a student who'd been brewing an unsanctioned potion that had caused him to sprout donkey ears and a tail.

"I will leave you in Mr. Potter's hands then." Dumbledore nodded merrily and turned on his heel to walk back out of the infirmary, leaving Harry to shake his head.

"Come on then, let's get you home and settled alright?" Harry smiled.

"Please yes." Severus stood from the bed, taking a moment to examine his balance and stability, then changed into his robes that were draped over a nearby chair. "I do believe we have more than a few things to discuss beyond the ears of other as well."

I think we do yes." Harry agreed, carrying the small pack of Snape's belongings as they made their way down the many stairs to the dungeon, taking it slow so that Snape wouldn't get tired.

The portrait nearly whooped with joy at the sight of Severus and swung to the side with a loud welcome back.

"That, leads me to wonder how many have tried to slip into my quarters while I was gone. Which also leads me to wonder how many detentions I will be giving out once I return to my post." He moved quite gratefully into the sitting room and settled on the short sofa.

Harry hurriedly grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped it around the other before sitting down next to him. "Aw, maybe the portrait just missed you. As for detentions...I'm sure you can figure out reasons to give them to your heart's content." He grinned wickedly.

"Of course I will." He pulled Harry into sitting more comfortably against him. "Someone has to clean the cauldrons after all." He nosed Harry's soft shaggy black hair.

"Oh Merlin, cleaning your cauldrons is a disgusting job, I've certainly done it enough...I don't envy the poor bastard that annoys you enough to get stuck with that chore." Harry let out a content sigh and leaned more firmly against Snape. "I'm so glad you're well enough to go home, you scared me there for a while."

"I was rather scared myself." He lifted his hands, holding them in front of both of them and studied them over Harry's shoulder. He flexed his fingers. "They were the first part of me Lucius attacked. He knew exactly how important my hands are to my work and just how important my work is to me. I am very lucky Poppy is as skilled as she is." He curled his arms around Harry again and kissed the younger brunette's temple. "And I am grateful you are a recklessly brave and learn as quickly as you do else my hands would have been the least of my worries."

"I wanted to kill him." Harry's voice was just a whisper. "When I saw what he had done to you, how he had hurt you, I wanted to turn around and end his miserable life and I would have done it with a song in my heart. The only thing that stopped me was that you needed me more and that I didn't want to kill Lucius in front of Malfoy...I wanted to though...Gods I wanted to."

Severus closed his eyes and held Harry close. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to rid the world of a monster, pet. Voldemort may look the part but Lucius is just as much a monster as his master, if not more." He stroked a soothing line up and down Harry's side.

"But it makes me feel like a monster too, to realize how easy it would be to end a life, how little it would take to actually do it." Harry burrowed even closer seeking warmth and comfort from his loved one. He felt safe enough to tell these things to Severus, he was the only one he could completely be himself with. Others...Others saw him as the golden boy, the light to counter Voldemort's darkness but he was only human, he had his flaws and plenty of them.

The older man stroked the youth's hair. "But you're not a monster. You have never wanted to take a life solely for the purpose of taking one, nor have you sought to end an innocent life. True, it is all too easy to take a life but it is the reason behind the action that dictates a monster. You would only take a life to protect those you care for Harry. It's not in your nature to be a murderer. I would imagine that you would even offer Voldemort mercy if he were to ask for it and show remorse."

Harry clung to him and let himself be reassured. He had been more worried about this that he had realized and it felt really good to get it off his chest. "I love you, thank you for listening."

Snape stilled. Had Harry said that before? He couldn't recall, not clearly, and he wasn't certain he could pry the words off his own tongue. Not that he didn't feel them, he did. Deeper than he thought he could. But there remained a part of him, the terrified child, the rejected friend, that feared returning them, feared that they would one day be thrown back in his face. So he would not yet speak them in English while he was coherent, he honestly didn't think he could yet, but he could speak them in another language. "It is not a hardship to listen to you my merlin. Te amo."

Harry had been holding his breath since he said the L-word and Snape stilled, he had been afraid that he had misread things despite exchanging words of love when Severus was ill but now he exhaled softly, rubbing his nose along Snape's neck. "I'm still thankful, it's...not easy, talking about how you feel at times, the things that worry you. You make it easier." Harry startled when Fawkes came swooping in only to perch on a small lamp next to the couch. "I think he has adopted you." Harry said as he nodded towards the phoenix.

Snape turned to look at the bird, aware of the way it and Anguis, who'd slithered over to rest on the warm stones of the hearth, eyed each other for a few moments before they settled. "I can't imagine why, unless Dumbledore has been ignoring him in favor of his favorite game, playing chess with people's lives."

Fawkes gave a sad trill and flapped his wings before settling comfortably on the lamp.

"Maybe he just sees that you need looking after, everyone does no matter how strong or independent they are." Harry said softly and eyed both Fawkes and Anguis. "We are lucky to have those willing to look out for us."

The older man sighed and nestled his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I suppose I will have to invest in a perch for him then."

"I guess so." Harry replied with a small smile before going back to his favorite past time, nuzzling and kissing Severus.

Snape ran his fingers through the soft, fine black hair on his love's head. "Harry, when we first came back from Malfoy Manor do you remember Dumbledore trying to talk around 'objects' and I told him to call them as they were?"

Harry pulled away from mouthing at the small hollow behind Severus' ear and looked at him. "Now that you mention it I do yes. My brain was somewhat focused on you at that time but I do remember it. Horcruxes you said right?" Harry frowned as he tasted the word. "What are Horcruxes?"

"Darker magic than anything that should be fooled with. A Horcrux is an object that a wizard or witch has sealed half of his or her soul into. It is considered some of the darkest magic in existence because to split their soul a wizard must first perform the most heinous act of murdering an innocent. Also when a soul is split, the mind is affected. Most wizards who create even one Horcrux go mad. Voldemort has created seven." The professor met Harry's gaze, trailing his fingers along the youth's jawline.

Said jawline just clenched as Harry looked at him with a mortified expression. "Seven? So no matter if I would actually manage to bring the bloody bastard down he can come back _seven _times? Have I gotten that right?" Harry felt a chill run down his spine. It was no wonder that Voldemort seemed reckless and cocky, he knew that Harry had no chance to win.

Severus ran his hand down Harry's back. "Five actually. You destroyed one of the Horcruxes in your second year."

"I did?" Harry thought back trying to figure it out but his mind was blank, all he could think about was the horror of splitting your soul that many times willingly.

"The diary. It was his second Horcrux and held a full quarter of his soul. He was..._highly_ displeased with Lucius for its loss."

"Good!" Harry had not forgiven Malfoy the elder and he didn't think he ever would. Of course, the diary of Tom Riddle, that made a hell of a lot sense when he thought about it.

Snape brushed a kiss over the bridge of Harry's nose. "Of the six others three once belonged to a founder, he got some perverse satisfaction in tainting the relics of great magic users, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Slytherin's locket. One is part of a trio of objects known as the Deathly Hallows, it is called the Resurrection Stone. One he's always kept beside him, Nagini his familiar. Anguis took care of her."

**"Did you hear that little one? You destroyed a Horcrux, well done."**Harry sent the baby basilisk a loving look even as she preened. "No wonder Voldemort was so pissed at the manor." Harry felt a grim satisfaction about that. He counted the Horcruxes Snape had mentioned and the numbers didn't add up to him. "Even with the ones you have mentioned there is still one Horcrux left."

Severus grimaced. He did not want to be the one to impart this bit of news. "The last is one he himself doesn't know of. The night he killed your parents he unwittingly split his soul and when he tried to kill you and failed that fragment of his soul that was split off," he lifted a hand and brushed Harry's hair back from his forehead, "it embedded itself into your scar."

Harry stilled completely and he felt a new wave of loathing towards his scar that almost left him sick. "So I'm carrying a piece of the bastard inside me, he's part of me. To kill him forever all Horcruxes have to be destroyed...I have to be destroyed." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Well isn't that just bloody brilliant."

"No." Snape's arms closed firmly around Harry. "A Horcrux made from an object, such as the diary or the locket, must be destroyed for an object there is no other option. But for a living being there _are _options. They're ancient and often need special knowledge but there are options."

"Severus, it may be cowardly and un-heroic but I really don't want to die." Harry had always known that dying would be a possibility but not like this and not now, not when he had finally found something to really live for.

"You won't." Severus' voice was firm and unyielding. "I am not about to let you go, no matter how selfish it might be. There are two purification spells I know of, they both need special ingredients and use a combination of potion, ritual rune circle, and verbal spellwork but they would work. The spell ingredients are rare however."

"We'll just have to find them then." Harry said with confidence he didn't really feel. "But maybe we should concentrate on the other Horcruxes first, to see if there's even a point of a purification spell."

"That will certainly provide plenty of time to retrieve all the ingredients. No one knows for certain where the others are hidden. We have to find them before we can destroy them."

"One can only guess where a madman like Voldemort has hidden away the pieces of his twisted soul. I will find them though and I will destroy them all." Harry slowly relaxed and leaned back against Snape again, he had never had much luck and this was just one more obstacle, at least he wasn't alone anymore. He had Severus, his friends, Sirius and Remus...Maybe he was lucky after all.

Severus frowned and looked at the fire. "If we can, we might try and see if Black's house-elf knows anything. Regulus died under some rather dodgy circumstances, Voldemort claimed he'd betrayed him but even then traitors to his cause were dealt with publicly amongst the Death Eaters yet we never saw Regulus in the punishment circle."

"Punishment circle? Oh Voldemort just keep climbing the charm ladder doesn't he?" Harry made a face. "Kreacher isn't really the easiest to talk to but maybe Sirius can order him to speak. Since Sirius is lord of the house of Black Kreacher can't refuse him even if he doesn't like Sirius."

"Perhaps but Narcissa might be a better choice. Kreacher might like her as she has always been rather kind to him. He was almost obsessively loyal to Regulus, who also treated him well. Your Miss Granger is correct in her thoughts that house-elves should be better treated, if only because good treatment is more likely to inspire willing loyalty than cruelty."

Harry nodded. "I agree with you fully and I think you may be right that lady Malfoy could be a wiser choice. I love Sirius but he's not exactly tactful or patient. I feel bad for Kreacher, I don't think he has experienced much in the way of kindness."

"Not since the death of your dogfather's brother at least." He closed his eyes, feeling a bit tired. "It may be a dead end but it could lead us to something important as well. I'll have to meet with Albus soon as well as he said he had a lead on one of the Horcruxes."

"We can sort everything out later." Harry noticed the tired lines on Severus' face and felt a bit guilty, Severus was supposed to take it easy and not get upset. "For now you should just rest and concentrate on getting yourself stronger. Everything will work out sooner or later." Harry took a hold of Snape's hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much." He moved to rest his face in the crook of Harry's neck, kissing the skin softly. "But yes everything will work itself out eventually."

Harry moved his hand to Snape's hair and stroked it gently. Content to lean his head against the backrest of the couch, feeling the comforting weight of Snape's head against his shoulder and watching the fire burn.

Fawkes gave a soft trill that somehow eased Snape into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN – **_More sweetness and four new Marauders. Next chapter will be quite different, filled with violence, sadness, torture and blood. Of course we would absolutely love to hear what you think. Thank you so much for reading and we'll see you next chapter._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Sadness. Grief. Torture and I mean that someone is tortured blood, violence and a crazy bitch ahead.

**AN** – _Chapter twenty-six, this chapter is intense and there is violence and torture in it. If you're very sensitive then be cautious…Otherwise…enjoy it. _

_Again, thank you so very much for your wonderful feedback. It means so much to hear from you. We hope that you'll enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-six.**_

Sirius gawked at Harry and Snape after they finished explaining why they needed to talk to Kreacher, or rather why they needed Narcissa, who was also in the room and looking rather irritated by the reaction of her cousin.

"So you think that crazy thing will know about one of these Horcruxes?"

"We don't know but it can't hurt, we need to follow any lead no matter how small." Harry looked at his gawking godfather. "Please Lady Malfoy, can you speak to him?"

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. Kreacher is a bit unstable I will give you that but I believe it's mostly because he's been alone for so long." She gave Sirius a narrow-eyed glare. "And _some people's _treatment of him doesn't help."

The dog animagus grimaced. Narcissa had nearly brained him with a fireplace shovel a few times when she saw him being so harsh to Kreacher. She was right, and he knew it. He'd been unfairly taking his displeasure over being stuck in Grimmauld Place out on the dotty old elf. Remus had actually growled at him once when he'd snapped at Kreacher so he knew he was showing his ass in regards to the house-elf. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Alright. I don't think you'll get much out of him but we'll try. Kreacher!"

It took a while for the ancient house elf to come shuffling in to the room glaring at them while mumbling under his breath about blood traitors and half-bloods. "Master wanted to see Kreacher even though Kreacher was busy dusting Mistress' portrait since Master is neglecting to keep his magnificent mother clean." Beady eyes glared at Sirius as Kreacher wiped spindly fingers on the ragged dish towel tied like a toga around his shrunken body.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep from insulting his own mother or saying something that would have Cissy hexing him into next week. He nodded. "Yes, Narcissa would like to ask you some things."

Kreacher turned towards Narcissa and his expression soften somewhat, although it was hard to tell. "What would the little Miss Black want to ask of Kreacher?" In Kreacher's mind the name Black trumped Malfoy any day even though both families were purebloods. Nothing could compare to the noble house of Black.

The blond woman smiled at him and crouched down to his level. "It is about Regulus, Kreacher. I know you cared a great deal for him, that he was a great master to you, I need to know the truth about how he died."

"Master Regulus was a great Master, a great Black but Kreacher can't tell you how young Master died. Kreacher made a promise and Kreacher keeps his secrets."

Narcissa frowned, biting into her lip. "Can you tell someone else? Someone like Severus or Harry?"

"Kreacher could...If Kreacher wanted to." The house elf answered making it clear that he wasn't very interested in spilling his secrets to two half-bloods.

"Will you? Please? It would mean a lot to me." Never let it be said a Slytherin could not pull off puppy eyes because the ones Narcissa used just then were downright lethal.

Kreacher twisted his fingers into the dish towel, clearly at odds with himself. "Little Miss Black is a good Mistress; Kreacher will do it for her." He turned towards Snape and Harry. "Young Master Regulus received his Dark Mark when he was very young, before he realized what it meant to follow the Dark Lord. Great Mistress Black was very proud but it didn't take long before young Master to see that he had made a mistake. He learned about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes...The Dark Lord was even here once, preparing one...Almost killed Kreacher but young Master saved Kreacher." The house elf dabbed his eyes with a corner of the towel. "Young Master was very brave; he defected and started to plot the Dark Lord's downfall. He stole one Horcrux from the Dark Lord and hid it...He died before he could destroy it though. Kreacher misses the young Master."

Narcissa had to turn her head aside and dab at her eyes, especially at the stricken look on Sirius' face. The old Marauder had always thought that his brother's death had only been painted as a defector from Voldemort's ranks to paint him in a brilliant light and to give their mother yet another reason to call Sirius the scum of the earth. Knowing otherwise...hurt more than he could have suspected.

Snape closed his eyes, he'd suspected as much. "Kreacher do you know where any of the Horcruxes are? We are trying to find them so we can destroy them."

Kreacher eyed Snape suspiciously. "Does Master Prince promise to finish young Master Regulus' task and bring the Dark Lord down?"

Sirius' eyes shot wide open and he damn near gawked at Snape. The greasy haired bat really was of the Prince line?

Severus nodded. "I swear to you Kreacher, the Dark Lord will fall. Already two of his Horcruxes that we've known the location of have been destroyed. The rest of his soul pieces will be as well."

Kreacher gave a nod and shuffled out of the room without another word leaving the ones still there to look at each other questioningly. After a few minutes he came shuffling back and placed an object in Snape's hand, a large oval locket made of pure gold, a snake in the shape of an S decorated the front in glittering green stones.

Severus looked at it, eyes wide. "Salazar Slytherin's locket." He bowed his head. "Thank you Kreacher."

Narcissa moved to envelope the old elf in a brief hug. "Yes, thank you."

Kreacher looked positively terrified before moving skinny arms to wrap around Narcissa's shoulder minutely before pulling away. "Masters and Mistress are welcome; just finish young Master's work."

Snape inclined his head and put the locket in a bag. "We'll need Anguis to destroy this one when we get back to Hogwarts. Her venom is one of two readily available methods."

Sirius fixed his gaze on an empty spot on the wall. "Kreacher."

"Yes Master Black, what can Kreacher do for the Master?" Kreacher walked over to him even as Harry nodded to Snape and told him they would bring the locket to Snape's quarters where Anguis was waiting while they were away.

"Would you see to it my brother's portrait is cleaned and hung above the mantle in the main entry hall?"

Kreacher bowed so low that his pointy nose almost touched the ground. "Right away Master Black, thank you Master." Kreacher was out the door quicker than anyone could have believed the old house elf to move.

Narcissa moved over to her cousin, placing a delicate hand on his arm. "Sirius?"

He moved jerkily towards the fireplace. "Not now Cissy. I need Moony." That said he grabbed the floo powder and was through the grate before she could blink.

Harry moved closer to Snape, tangling his fingers with the other. "Poor Snuffles, this must be really hard for him. Remus will know what to do though." Harry's heart went out to his godfather.

Severus looped his arm around Harry's waist, nodding. "As...Irritating as I find him, even I find myself sympathetic for him in this instance. We should give him a few moments to find his mate before we follow through the grate."

~oOo~

Back at Hogwarts, a quick transformation, a few sniffs on the air and a furry black blur later found Sirius hunting his mate down just outside of the Forbidden Forest. He caught sight of the scarred werewolf and rushed towards him.

Remus' eyes widened as he was practically tackled by his mate. The werewolf could smell Sirius' distress and was instantly worried and protective. "What is it Siri? What has happened?" He checked his mate over for signs of injuries or struggle. It was nowhere near the full moon but Remus still felt the urge to shift and protect his mate from any harm.

Sirius whined pitifully and nosed at Remus, knowing he couldn't transform here where someone could see him but he needed his mate to hold him. He needed to tell him what had happened too but again, transforming out here was a big no-no. He almost gave in to a brief irritated desire to bite at Remus for being somewhere other than their quarters.

Kneeling down so that he could wrap his arms around the large dog Remus gave him a short hug before rising up and moving deeper into the forest. No creature in the Forbidden Forest would lift an eyebrow at seeing Sirius Black and no one would bother a werewolf and his mate if they wanted to live to see another day.

As soon as they were deep enough to make Sirius feel secure that they'd remain undiscovered, he shifted back to human and wrapped his arms tight around his mate. "Moony, my brother he...Merlin I was so wrong about him."

Remus held him tight, trying to make sense of what Sirius was telling him. "Shh baby, slow down, tell me from the beginning. What about Regulus?"

Sirius moved closer, his face finding the hollow of Remus' shoulder and let what Kreacher had revealed and his own old opinion of his brother pour out. "For years I've been so _bitter _and hateful because our mother favored him over me. I didn't even go to his funeral Remus; I didn't think he deserved all the wailing and gnashing of teeth everyone displayed. I was so wrong, so wrong. The last time I saw him I even told him I hated him and that Death Eaters should die..." the shame of that one venomous exchange hit him hard and he made a soft whine in the back of his throat.

"It's okay Siri, there's no way you could have known. Your brother was certainly a very _loud_ speaker for all that was right and good with Voldemort's rule." Remus kept holding him, wanting Sirius to know that he would never willingly let him go. "We _all_ made mistakes back then, it was such a chaotic time. Regulus would have forgiven you if there had been time, you know that."

Sirius let the scent and hold of his mate ground him. "I don't even know why it's hitting me so hard. I never get all emotional like this. I punch things Moony, I don't sob out my sorrows into your shoulder, wide and comfy though it is."

"He was your baby brother, despite everything you both said and did you loved him and you never got a chance to grieve, not with everything that happened with James and Lily just after. It's no wonder it's affecting you." Remus placed a kiss on top of Sirius' head. His mate's scent had shifted somewhat and it worried Remus that this had made Sirius upset enough for that to happen.

"I still feel stupid." He nuzzled the skin of his mate's neck. "If I wasn't such a selfish bastard and way too happy here with you I'd be forced to agree with Mother. She always said it should have been me instead of Reg. Was probably her death bed statement."

"Don't you dare say that again." Remus growled and pulled Sirius face up so that he could look him in the eyes. "You think it better if I was left alone? That Harry would have lost his godfather too and have absolutely no one? The Order would have no safe house and I...I would be completely lost. Don't you bloody dare saying something as idiotic and untrue as that ever again."

The amber-gold of the wolf was in his mate's eyes and Sirius felt like kicking himself. "No." He cupped Remus' face. "No I don't think that, not really, I just heard it so much before... I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have said it." He bumped his nose against his mate's chin in affectionate apology

Remus closed his eyes and tried to reign his wolf back in. "I thought that I had lost you once...Please Siri, please don't ever make me go through that again." He tangled his fingers in Sirius' wild hair and slanted his mouth over the other's.

The dog animagus opened his mouth, letting his mate's tongue in to play with his and offering silent assurance that he didn't intend to go anywhere. He was here with his wolf to stay, no matter what. He pulled back to scatter kisses over the scars on Remus' face. "I won't. Remus, my Moony, my mate. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I love you, need you...Always." Remus clung to his mate just feeling the need to hold him close and feel that he was really there with him. Remus would fight to his last breath to keep him there.

"Forever Moony." Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his weight on Remus, knowing the other man was more than capable of supporting it and would, in fact, need to feel Sirius solidly with him. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"Bloody right I am and I want it no other way." The werewolf supported Sirius easily. The wolf in him was still very close to the surface, leaving Remus with the need to take and to claim. "Come on Siri, let's go back to our room, the forest is no place for what I want to do with you."

The other man gave a happy, playful growl, nipped at Remus' chin, then moved back to transform, bounding a few paces away then looking back at his mate with an impatient bark.

Remus grinned and followed his dog back towards the castle with long, swift steps.

~oOo~

Severus stepped into his quarters with Harry, shaking his head when he saw that Fawkes was, once again, inside on the perch he'd picked up from an old acquaintance. He moved to his potion lab and set the locket on the table there, pleased to get it out of his hands. He could feel the negative drain on his emotions just from carrying the blasted thing in his pocket.

"You alright?" Harry asked worriedly and hovered next to Severus. He looked at the locket on the table. "Will Anguis have to bite through it or will her milked venom be enough? I refuse to put her at any risk." Harry's hand was stroking over Snape's back absentmindedly.

"That thing is extremely foul." He leaned back into the gentle stroking. "I think her fangs will have to pierce the open locket as much as I would rather her not have to get that close."

"Will she be okay? I can't imagine Voldemort just infuse it with a part of his soul and then leave the locket unprotected." It was almost as if Harry could feel the murderous intent coming from the locket just by them talking about destroying it. He knew that it was his own imagination but it still made his blood run cold.

Snape tapped his finger on the table, peering at the locket. "No he wouldn't leave it unprotected. A second option would be one of the adult Basilisk fangs as they've still got some venom within them. Or there is also Gryffindor's sword. Either way one of us will face whatever is in that locket to destroy it. The only question is what measures he used for its protection. It's very negativity may be one of those measures."

"There's no question about it, if one of us have to face it then it's going to be me. I won't put you in harm's way again when you have just started to recover." Harry's tone was low and calm, he didn't want any argument. "I've used Gryffindor's sword before and I'm sure I can do it again."

"I can't open the locket in any case. Salazar's locket can only be opened using Parseltongue."

"See no question, just as I said." Harry flashed Snape a grin that was only a little tense around the edges. This he could do, this was what he had been doing for years already.

Severus pulled him close, kissing his temple lovingly. "That secluded cottage is looking better daily."

"It really does." Harry agreed with a sigh. He allowed himself to stay close to Snape for a while, just basking in the closeness before he pulled away and looked at locket again. "I can't help to wonder what the founders would have thought about having their property, something that defined them used for something like this." He pulled on the hair in bangs nervously. "Do you think I should open the locket now or should I wait until we have decided on a method to get rid of it?"

Snape raised a brow. "I think your brain just cramped pet. The latter of course."

Harry flushed and looked at Snape sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I know you're right. It's the Gryffindor in me, wants to rush headlong into it and get it over with. I don't like the idea of the locket lying there oozing its negativity, it's the last thing you need here."

"Well you're certainly right about that but-" A sudden pounding on the door interrupted them and Hermione's voice called through the thick oak panel.

"Harry! Professor Snape!"

"Hermione?" Harry called back and rushed over to open the door. "Has something happened?"

The bushy haired girl was distressed and flushed, as if she'd run the length of the castle to get here. "It's awful!" She held up the Daily Prophet, where the headline clearly displayed 'YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS TO FREE HIS SERVANTS FROM AZKABAN! MINISTRY ATTACKED! NO ANSWERS FORTHCOMING FROM MINISTER FUDGE!' There was a rather hideously clear picture of Voldemort on the front page tossing a curse at an Auror.

"Bloody wart filled bollocks." Harry grabbed the newspaper from Hermione and read the article. Several of Voldemort's most feared and devoted Death Eaters had been broken out and was now on the loose along with their Lord. "Fucking fantastic, this was just what we needed." Harry crumpled the newspaper in the corners, holding on to it so tightly. Why couldn't they ever catch a break?

Severus carefully slipped the paper from Harry's grasp and scanned the article and, despite the direness of the situation, he felt a grimly satisfied smile tug at his mouth when he read 'This reporter wonders what Mr. Harry Potter feels about this turn of events as he did warn us last year that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned only for the Ministry to refute his statement. This reporter also wonders what that says about the integrity of our Ministry.' He grimaced however, when he came to one particular name on the list. Of course Voldemort would have freed _her_. No other Death Eater was as fanatically loyal nor as insanely vicious. "Miss Granger, does Narcissa know about this?"

Hermione nodded. "Draco saw the article first and ran for her. They're both badly shaken."

"Know about what? What has them shaken?" Harry looked between Snape and Hermione. In a short time lady Malfoy had become important and he even cared about Malfoy too as much as he was loathed to admit it.

The potions professor turned the paper to a picture of Bellatrix. "Bellatrix Lestrange is Narcissa's sister. She's also Voldemort's most insane and loyal supporter as well as his master torture mistress and now she's free and her sister and nephew have 'betrayed' the Dark Lord's cause."

"The good news just keep coming don't they?" Harry eyed the picture of the dark haired witch laughing manically in the photo. She didn't look anything at all like lady Malfoy; if anything she resembled Sirius more.

"Mmmhmm. I, for one, would also not want to be the one to tell your dogfather about this, _especially _not if Lupin is in the vicinity." Snape sighed. "On a more...optimistic note, now those who doubted you know you've been speaking the truth."

"I wish I could feel more excited about that." Harry answered, thinking about the Aurors and prison wizards that had been caught in the assault; they must have had families and loved ones.

The older man slipped his arm around Harry's shoulder and drew him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Come on. Let's go see if there's anything Narcissa or Draco need us to do and then we'll check on the mutt."

Harry nodded, leaned his head on Snape's shoulder for a second and then followed his love and Hermione out of Snape's quarters and down the corridors to where Narcissa was situated. After the knock on the door a paler than usual Draco opened the door and let them in. Draco took a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled the girl close to him, as if seeking comfort.

Hermione slipped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him with her to sit on the sofa, where his mother was already perched, sipping tea for all the world as if she had no cares.

Severus knew that to be a fairly large warning sign. "Narcissa, you're looking calm."

"Yes well, I am not Lucius. I've reason to be calm...at the moment."

"At the moment is right." Draco said. "As _upset _as auntie dear is with father she will not be happy with us and the choices we've made lately either...I rather put off this particular reunion as long as I'm able."

"As would I but I see no reason to bury my head in the sand. We will come in contact with her eventually and it would be best to use this...calm to prepare for that encounter. You have only seen her in Azkaban, subdued by the dementors. She will be much, _much_ worse now. I almost pity your father." Narcissa took another sip of tea, her jaw flexing. She had loved Lucius once and no matter that her love for him had died years ago or that she'd have cheerfully poisoned him herself, she would not wish Bella's tender mercies on anyone, not even Lucius.

Draco knew his mother was right, on the few forced visits to Azkaban to see his aunt she had been both restrained and subdued. "I wish I could pity father but I find it hard to." He said softly.

~oOo~

Lucius snarled and pulled on the chains that left him chained to the cold stone wall, his arms were stretched wide to the sides and the chains were fastened so high that Lucius had to stand on his tippy toes. His entire body was aching but that was nothing compared to the burning humiliation he felt. "What is the meaning of this? I have always served our Lord without question."

"Ah ah ah little Lucy, but you've been serving him rather..._badly_ these last few years." The whispery, singsong voice preceded the few soft footsteps that brought his sister in law into view. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black stood, her hair wild, the single gray streak in it a mark of her time in Azkaban, with he head tilted, her eyes bright, and her hip cocked just a bit. "First you _lose_ the object he put in your possession, for protection, to the blood-traitor's daughter, which resulted in its destruction."  
>She tsked. "Sloppy, and rather stupid Lucy. Then last year you <em>ran<em> from our Lord's mark in the sky." She walked forward and cupped his cheek, her hand cold as it stroked his skin. "You ran like a frightened little mudblood rather than stand proudly. And now, your most recent transgressions. Shall we start with the complete mess your house became, right under your nose? Your son, your heir, not only sides with Potter but is seen on a date with the little mudblood? And then there is my sister, my dear, dear sister who until now was a most faithful follower to our cause. Whatever caused her to leave it behind?"  
>She stroked her finger down his cheek then dug the nail in to leave a thin, bloody line behind and leaned in to whisper, "I know what you did to Cissy and the little Dragon. You drove them away from us and you will pay for that." She inspected her bloody nail and licked it clean. "And of course the crowning glory of your incompetence, Severus' escape before our Lord had even finished the questioning. Really Lucius, you are slipping."<p>

Bellatrix eyes shone with a strange sort of fire and Lucius would never admit it out loud but she scared him. She had always been _intense_ but it was as if she's released all bonds with sanity now. "Maybe if the Dark Lord had pressed upon the importance of that particular object I would have taken more care with it," Lucius worked very hard to keep his sneer and his calm collected voice, "As for running...Better to run and be able to serve our Lord again instead of letting oneself get caught and be herded away to be locked up and useless."

He looked her over with disdain even as he felt his own warm blood run down his cheek. "The lord requested my manor to question the traitor, he was here himself along with his personal guard and I didn't see them stop the intruders either. I did my part...always."

"You _dare_ try to pawn your failings off on our Lord?" A sharp crack echoed through the dungeon as she slapped him, splitting his lip. She grabbed his hair and yanked his face forward. "I am going to _relish _making you scream Lucius. Your cries will shake the very stones of this house until your throat is so raw you can't even whisper for mercy. And," she snapped her fingers and had a masked Death Eater shuffling forward with a cart of metal implements, "I will not even allow you the honor of pain inflicted through magic. You will scream Lucius, and it will be because of muggle methods. Now, which of the four main groups of torture should we start with, blunt, sharp, hot, or cold?" Her hand lingered over a fine scalpel, noting his shudder. "Ah yes, excellent choice. Blunt works so much better after slicing and burning."

Slate gray eyes were wide as they followed the hand holding the scalpel Cold sweat ran down Lucius neck and back and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard that blood soon filled his mouth but he didn't want to give the crazy crone the satisfaction of letting out a sound.

She tapped his cheek playfully with the scalpel. "Now now, don't be shy Lucy, do tell us all how you're feeling." She gestured at the group watching from along the walls, smiling proudly back at the glowing red eyes of her Master. She always did love working in front of him, wringing the most delicious screams out of those at her mercy. She slid the flat of the blade down his cheek, over his throat, and to his chest before slipping the cutting edge into his skin, smiling at the blood that welled from the shallow cuts she slipped through bundles of nerves.

Lucius couldn't stop his body from jerking with every sharp cut and every burst of searing pain but he still hadn't let out a sound. He knew that they were all there, all the Death Eaters, just waiting for his downfall and he wouldn't make it easy for them. He was a Malfoy, he had his pride and he was better than all of them. Lucius would not let himself forget that. "It's sad really Bella, you didn't get anything did you? Looks, intelligence, and charm all went to your sister, it's no wonder you had to settle for Lestrange...Tell me when you married, had that nasty wart problem cleared itself up or did you get more than one wedding present?"

Her gaze slid up to his and her lips curved in quiet insanity. "Oh dear brother in law surely you remember, Rudy dear suffered a bit of an _accident _before our wedding night." She slipped the blade over his lower belly in a teasing, bloody pattern. "I am afraid he was unable to perform his husbandly duties. Such a pity really, but the Lestranges do continue through his brother so no worries about no Lestrange heir. That is, unfortunately, not something you will be able to say much longer Lucy dear."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius found it more and more difficult to keep the tremble out of his voice. The cuts were still shallow but the blood flowed freely and he was starting to get lightheaded.

She set the scalpel aside and picked up a nifty little muggle gadget known as a woodburning tool. "Well you see dear Lucy, we can't exactly allow Draco to get away with betraying us now can we? I am afraid my sweet little nephew will have to die and as for you, dear brother in law, well after today you won't be creating any more Malfoys. It's for the best really, you do seem to have lost quality if you and Draco are the examples to go by. Now, do tell me if this burns." She pressed the tapered, heated tip of the woodburner to the cuts she'd made with the scalpel. She didn't want him passing out from bloodloss after all.

"My son may be weaker than I would have wished...He will still see you in the ground though. Despite his obvious faults Draco is Malfoy and you're just an old, worn delusional bitch." Lucius voice was hoarse and he spit the blood collecting in his mouth at his tormentor.

She simply swiped the splatter of saliva and blood from her cheek. "Oh now Lucy you forget something. I am our Lord's favored torturer." She held the woodburner over his genitals. "Nothing you say is anything I've not heard before darling. Now, scream for mommy." She pressed the tip of the hot metal into his testicles.

Lucius screamed.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Oh dear, things are looking a bit rough for dear old Lucius. How will this turn out for him? Next chapter we will have more violence, some fluff and one of our couples will get a rather large surprise. We would of course love and adore to hear what you think. Thank you kindly for reading and we'll see you all next chapter._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Fluff, lots of it. Mpreg. Followed by torture and death.

**AN** – _Sorry this chapter is late, work eats my time and if you've ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend perhaps catching a cold you'd know how they revert back to toddlerdom. Very tedious. Also I might have been a teeny tiny bit sidetracked by the greatness that his BBC's Sherlock._

_Thank you all for your feedback, you keep a smile on our faces. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-seven.**_

Sirius chuckled from under his mate and nipped at Remus' shoulder. "Hey, I'm hungry and you've only sated the one appetite."

Remus rolled off Sirius with a playful grunt. "I suppose I will have to let you go for now then, though we are nowhere near done." He ran his fingers through disheveled hair. "Do you think there's any chance for meat? Rare."

The animagus stretched where he lay then moved off the bed, sliding into a pair of trousers and a robe. "I'm pretty sure the elves can arrange some nice thick bloody steak." He leaned down to brush a kiss over his mate's lips before an irritable hoot caught his attention. He chuckled at the owl sitting on the curtain rod glaring balefully at them with the newspaper in its talons. "Well give it over then."

The bird flapped its wings took off and dropped the paper into Sirius' hands before flapping out the open window. Sirius just shook his head and unrolled the paper before paling at what he saw. He read the article and managed to get to Bellatrix's picture before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground in a faint.

Panicking wildly Remus shuffled over to put his mate on the mattress trying to get him to wake up but to no avail. Remus' heart was in his throat as he jumped into the closest pair of pants and sunk down in front of the fireplace flooing the only one he could think of that could help him. He only hoped that Snape would be there to take the call. If not he would take Sirius to Poppy, consequences be damned, he was not losing his mate.

There was no answer at the floo.

A pathetic wolf like whine rose from Remus' throat and he hurried over to the bed again, wrapped Sirius in the soft sheet and picked him up. He ran the stairs two steps at the time and cursed Dumbledore for not allowing floo travel or apparition within Hogwarts grounds. He slammed open the door to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey...Please, please help me!"

Poppy gaped at the frantic werewolf in front of her with a sheet wrapped human sized lump in his arms. "Remus? What on earth?"

"Help him." Remus's eyes shifted from amber to brown and back again without his control and he clutched Sirius close to him. "Everything was fine, he was hungry. Then he read the paper and just...collapsed. I can't get him to wake up."

Poppy herself almost collapsed when she saw who it was Remus was carrying but then her healer training took over and she ordered Remus to place him on one of the back beds. She drew the curtain around it and pointed at the chair beside the bed. "Sit! And stay there, not so much as a peep unless I ask a question. Which there will be plenty of later." She then set about examining the escaped convict, jumping when he began stirring on his own.

Sirius' eyes went wide when he saw the familiar face of the medi-witch looking down at him. "Oh shite."

"Indeed Mr. Black. No! Do not even think of sitting up until I know why you fainted in the first place." She took out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell, brows lifting halfway up her forehead when she read the results. "Huh, well."

"What is it, what's wrong with him?" Remus was still struggling to keep control but he was extremely relieved that his mate was lucid again. "You scared me Siri, scared me so bad."

"Sorry?" Sirius reached out for his mate's hand, taking it and trying to calm his wolf even though he was fairly upset and disturbed himself.

Poppy folded her arms across her chest. "Am I to assume you two are mates?"

Amber eyes flashed towards her and Remus edged closer to Sirius protectively, holding his hand tightly. "We are yes."

She looked up at the ceiling as if seeking strength from a higher power. "One year, one sweet fine year I will finally be able to spend an entire school year without facing something outside the norm." Then she looked back down at her patient and his mate. "There is nothing wrong with Mr. Black. He is in perfect health."

"Then why did he faint like that?" Remus looked at his mate. "Believe me Poppy when I say that my mate is _not _the swooning kind, not matter how upset he is." Remus didn't know if he could trust the medi-witch's words that nothing was wrong, not when his mate fainted on him like that.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your mate, Daddy." She paused and waited for the last word to sink in to the werewolf's mind. It obviously sank into Black's immediately if the silver dollar sized eyes were anything to go by.

Remus frowned, wondering what the heck Poppy was on about when it finally hit him and his jaw hit the floor. "Pregnant?...A baby?" Part of Remus was scared to death and the other was more excited than he had ever been. A child with his mate, after Azkaban and everything that had happened neither of them had thought it a possibility. "A family Siri...Our own family." Remus grabbed his mate in a fierce kiss before his howl of joy echoed throughout the castle.

"Moo-mmmmmph!" Sirius melted into the kiss and very nearly purred into his mate's mouth, though he'd never admit to ever making any noise that could be considered feline. He gripped his mate's shoulders and let Remus' touch wash away the wave of utter terror that tried to rise.

A loud throat cleared and had Sirius pushing Remus back with a whispered "Later." Then they turned their gazes on Poppy Pomfrey, who tapped her foot and pointed at Remus. "Alright you, I know you well enough to know that, mate or not, you would not aide someone who helped kill Lily and James so someone had better tell me why I have a pregnant escaped convict in my infirmary. Now."

Remus explained all that had happened, Wormtail's betrayal and Sirius imprisonment and escape with some help from Sirius himself. He told her that Dumbledore knew of Sirius' innocence and allowed him to stay with Remus in the castle as long as he kept in his animagus form in public. "We're doing the best to prove his innocence but the ministry isn't exactly interested in admitting to another mistake at this time." Heavy bitterness shone through in Remus' voice.

She shook her head. "You two are a mess." She summoned a few pamphlets and handed them to the two parents-to-be. "That is information of dos and don'ts. If Severus knows of your presence and innocence go to him directly for prenatal nutrition potions, if not I will arrange for them. You," she pointed at Sirius, "I want to see you in here once a month. You can continue to transform into that great beast of a dog and back again without any harm to the baby until the seventh month as it's a magical transformation unlike the lycanthropic transformation. After the seventh month, or more accurately the twenty-seventh week, however remain human, unless you want to have a puppy instead of a baby for a year."

"Er, no I think I'll stay human after the twenty-seven week mark." Sirius grimaced.

"I agree with Siri there, as fond as I am with Padfoot I really would like a babe and not a pup." Remus was still teetering on the line between fear and absolute joy. "Siri...Imagine Snape's face when he finds out..."

The animagus snorted. "He'll choke on his own tongue."

"Be nice." Remus replied with a chuckle and ran his fingers down Sirius' stubbly cheek. "Thank you very much Madam Pomfrey, for treating him with an open mind even when you didn't know the truth. Not many people give us a chance."

"Muggles are not the only ones who are bound my a Hippocratic Oath Remus. I always did wonder about his guilt in any case. Now take your mate back to your quarters or for a walk or some thing and out of my infirmary, go shoo!" She flapped her apron at them. Smiling when they scurried out.

Sirius transformed and stuck close to Remus' side, nipping at the werewolf's heels and angling his head towards the dungeons. He wanted to get the nutrition potions taken care of as soon as possible so he could then spend some quiet time with his mate.

Remus followed the large dog and nodded his head as they made it down the many stairs towards the dungeons until they reached the Potions Master's door. Remus knocked briskly and hoped that Snape had returned since he hadn't answered the floo call earlier.

The door was pulled back and the dungeon bat was indeed in residence once more. "Lupin," he glanced down at the dog, "Mutt. Come in. Harry was concerned when we went to your quarters and you didn't answer."

"Well there was an...Event. I tried to floo you earlier but got no reply." Remus walked in close to Padfoot.

"Snuffles, Moony. Good to see you." Harry smiled and waved from the couch where he was sitting stroking his fingers over Anguis' gleaming scales. "I was worried something had happened." He looked at the dog closely, Snuffles seeming even more bouncy than usual.

The dog immediately shifted to human form and went over to ruffle Harry's hair. "Pup. Something did happen in a way. Nothing bad, so don't get that panicky look on your face."

"What has happened then?" Harry leaned into his godfather's touch with a smile. "You were very upset when we left Grimmauld Place and then the newspaper...I know you can't be happy about that."

"Hmm well I sort of fainted and Moony panicked and took me to Pomfrey, and now we've been sent down here to get some prenatal nutrition potions for me." He grinned and waited for the reactions.

Rather than swallow his tongue as predicted, Snape stared for a few seconds then raised his hand to cover his face. "Dear Merlin they've spawned."

Remus glared at Snape and stepped closer to Sirius just as Harry got it.

"You're pregnant?" His green eyes were saucer wide as he looked at his scruffy and very manly godfather. He knew now that it was possible for wizards to get pregnant but it was still a bit much to take in. "I'm going to be an uncle? That's brilliant!" Harry got up from the couch and threw himself at both Sirius and Remus to hug them tightly. "This will be the most spoiled child ever, I'm so happy for you."

Sirius laughed and hugged Harry tight. "I'm counting on you to baby-sit when we need it Quills."

Even Snape, as masterful as he was at concealing his emotions and expressions, couldn't help but crack a very, very tiny smile at the happy little tableau. He moved over into his lab and went to the completed potions cabinet. He calculated roughly how long it would take him to brew a prenatal nutrition potion specifically for the mutt. Black still suffered somewhat, from what he could see, from his time in Azkaban and on the run so he'd need a heavier duty potion than most if he was to carry to term.

He gathered up four of the basic prenatal nutrition potions, put them in a small container, and carried them back out into the sitting room. He handed the container to Lupin. "Come back in four days for more, then monthly."¨

"Thank you Severus." Remus was truly grateful. It was still surreal and he wasn't sure he had been able to take the news in completely yet but he knew that the coming months would become difficult, an adjustment for the both of them. Remus already knew that his protective and possessive instincts regarding his mate would almost explode in strength and he also knew that Sirius wasn't some weak creature that would allow himself to be handled. Having a brilliant potions master close by would be a huge relief and take away at least one problem.

"Hm." Snape watched Harry talk animatedly with his godfather, with occasional grimaces thrown in. "You might like to know, I've adjusted the Wolfsbane formula. I haven't completely tested it yet but it should prove much more effective."

Remus wasn't able to completely hide his surprise. "Then it seems that I have even more to thank you for."

Harry bounded up to them still grinning. "I'm just making a run to the kitchens, we need cake to celebrate...Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." He disappeared out the door and promised to be back shortly. So many bad things were happening and Harry felt that when something happy and good did happen it should be celebrated properly.

Severus watched the young brunette trot into the kitchen, a small smile tugging on his lips. When he glanced at Black again he saw an odd look on his face. "What?"

"Well, being as I find myself in the condition that I'm in, I feel it necessary to assure myself. You _are_using contraceptive charms aren't you?"

Snape's eyes widened and his cheeks mottled. "By Merlin Black! Is tact a foreign language to you?"

The dog animagus grinned. "Why yes you great bat it is. So?"

"Siri..." Remus meant to sound chastising he really did but it came out more amused than anything. "Don't embarrass Severus like that...Besides I don't smell their scents mingled in that way so I don't think you have to worry just yet."

"Aw but Moony," Sirius tilted his head playfully, "It's my solemn duty to make sure that Batty doesn't get Quills in trouble, and to sic you on him if he does before I have our cub."

"Then who am I to stop you? Just don't run behind me for cover when Harry finds out about you badgering bat...Severus and decides to shave your fur." Remus couldn't help himself, seeing the normally composed Snape being flustered was highly amusing.

"Back, what did I miss?" Harry backed into the room carrying a tray with several kinds of cake on, the house elves had been more than accommodating.

Sirius just shrugged. "Nothing special. Just talking to your favorite dungeon dweller."

"Being nice I hope." Harry's eyes were sharp and green as he looked at the three older men in the room. He placed the tray on the table. "Come on and choose your cake, what flavor does _mommy_ want?"

Sirius chuckled and pretended to peruse the cakes before choosing a humongous chunk of chocolate ganache cake. "Mommy is going to get big as a house but so long as Moony doesn't mind, I'm happy to gorge." He grabbed a fork and dug in to the cake.

"Why would I mind? You're here with me, you can get as huge as you want and I will worship and love every inch of you." Remus smiled and chose a more moderate sized piece of strawberry shortcake.

They were so cute together, Harry felt his heart warm. Usually Sirius and Remus weren't very big on public displays of affection and Harry loved seeing them like this.

"What kind of cake do you want Sev?" Harry moved closer to his own loved one.

The professor chose a small sliver of carrot cake. "You realize this technically ruins your dinner." Teasing amusement glimmered in the dark gaze, hidden from all but Harry.

"Oh no, however will I cope without proper nutrients for one night?" Harry's eyes were wide and mock innocent as he sucked on his fork full of chocolate fudge cake.

"Mmm it is a good thing there are all kinds of nutrient potions." A bit of white frosting somehow managed to get onto the professor's finger and, in retaliation for the sensual little play Harry'd just done with the fork, he carefully and quite deliberately licked his finger clean, eyes fixed on Harry's.

Sirius raised his brows, looked over at his mate and murmured so just the werewolf could hear him. "If their scents aren't mingled yet it's not far off."

Remus nodded. "I think it's a good idea to eat and run...I do _not _want to be witness to any scent-mingling." He noticed how Harry's eyes had grown dark and dilated as he watched Snape.

"Oh yes, I'm soooo lucky to have a potions master to keep me healthy when I _misbehave_." Harry's voice had grown husky.

"See what I mean?" Remus whispered.

Sirius shuddered. "Ewwww Moony why would you be so mean as to put that image in my head?" He pouted at his mate and forked up his last bite of cake. "Almost puts me off my chocolate."

"Sorry baby." He pressed a kiss to Sirius temple, hiding his grin against his mate's wild hair. "I think it's time for us to take our leave though...To celebrate in private."

The former Azkaban inmate turned and nipped the edge of Remus' jaw. "I love the way you think." He got to his feet, drawing the attention of the other two in the room. "Moony and I are heading back to our quarters, it's been a busy day."

Harry tore his eyes away from Snape with difficulty and moved over to give his godfather and Remus another hug. "Okay, thank you for coming and thank you for telling us. Congratulations again."

Remus waited until Sirius had transformed and then he opened the door and waved goodbye to Harry and Snape.

Severus, who'd already begun making his way back to his lab, called out, "Black."

The dog paused and looked over his shoulder at the potions master.

"Congratulations."

Brief canine surprise was followed by a happy bark before Padfoot and Moony left.

Harry smiled at him gently and put down his cake plate to walk over and wrap his arms around the older man. "Thank you. Have I told you today that you're wonderful?"

The hook-nosed man smiled and slipped his own arms around Harry. "You may have mentioned it. Don't thank me for congratulating the mutt. Any child is a precious gift, no matter who the parents are." He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Now would like to help me brew your dogfather's potion?"

"Yes I would, just make sure I don't stuff it up...Leave me to chopping or something like that." He had become better but Harry was still well aware that Potions was not a strong point of his and probably never would be.

"That was my plan." Severus chuckled and led Harry into the potions lab, pausing to move the Locket from hell into a special box designed to block energies. "Most certainly do not need that thing left out and about. Any thoughts on how to deal with it?" He put the box up on an empty shelf.

"I was thinking that I could go to professor Dumbledore's office and ask if I could borrow Gryffindor's sword, I don't think he would mind since it's to destroy a Horcrux...Then my plans were to open it and stab it I suppose." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I know we could do all kinds of spell checks and counter curses on it but sometimes it's better to just go for it."

Severus reached out and trailed his hand over Harry's back. "We'll go next weekend. He's bound to be insanely busy over the next week considering what's happened. It's not as though it won't keep for that long."

"You're right." Harry eyed the box. "It's kept for all those years at Grimmauld Place, one more week shouldn't matter." He let out a sigh and turned towards Snape. "Now, direct me to my chopping, peeling and stirring."

Snape chuckled and started bringing together the ingredients for Black's customized potion and told Harry what to do.

~oOo~

Deep in the bowels of Malfoy Manor, Voldemort smirked as he watched Bellatrix continue her torment of Lucius. She had kept to her promise to make him scream so loud and long he could barely manage whimpers from his raw throat now. He always did love seeing her work. No matter what methods she used, Bella turned torture into a high art form. He slid his glance briefly over at Rodolophus Lestrange. Even before she'd so gloriously spoken of her loyalty to his cause she'd been a favorite and he'd seen her engaged to another favorite, at the time. He had been most...displeased to discover that Rodolophus had been so undiscerning in his previous bed partners that he'd contracted a venereal disease that would have been passed on to Bellatrix had she not been so clever at avoiding it. It was a mistake he did rather regret as, looking at her now, he'd have been much better off wedding her himself.

Bellatrix had returned to cutting into Lucius' body, going beyond the surface cuts and instead actually vivisecting him after she'd dislocated several joints, her favorites having been his knees, wrenching the knees out of joint always prompted such wonderful screams. She'd broken a few bones as well, mostly ribs, with the sand filled leather sap. Now flaps of skin were pulled back, exposing the muscle of her brother-in-law for all to see. "My my Lucius, I must say you do have rather good muscle tone but then you always were a rather delicious specimen. Such a pity."

Lucius could barely lift his lids enough to look at his insane sister in law. His voice was long gone from screaming and thankfully he had started to grow numb, she could still make it hurt but the exploding bursts of pain had ebbed away. If it had been anyone other then himself hanging from these chains Lucius might even have admired her _flair_, now he only hoped that she would grow bored soon and finish him off. "Rather h-hang here that have y-you touch me in any other way you crazy bitch." His words were accompanied by a wet gurgling sound, one of his broken ribs had most likely punctured a lung.

"Well I can't say as I'd have put up with you as well as Cissy did so that's certainly for the best." Her blade slicked down a layer of muscle. "No, I can do far, far better than you Lucius, should I ever wish to continue my own line. Besides, why would I want the child of an idiot?" The knife nicked an artery. "Oopsies, oh I'd better fix that before you bleed out." She reached for the woodburner to cauterize the blood vessel but the raspy voice of her Master stopped her.

"Leave it."

She turned, eyes wide and watched as her lord rose from his seat and walked over to her, cupping her blood spattered face. "He's of no more use to us and really, he's not providing good value for you any longer now is he my dear."

She turned into the cold hand as a kitten would turn into a stroke. "Well he has grown rather boring my lord. I'm sure I could get him to weep though, if it pleases you?"

"No dear Bella, as enjoyable as I find watching you work, this worm is no longer worth your skills."

Lucius felt nothing but relief as the world started to dim in the corners. He half expected to see his life rush by and to be filled with regret but he wasn't, if he had had the chance he would have lived his life the same way all over again. Despite the _snag_ at the end of it Lucius liked his life. The only thing he wished was different was the fact that he had been stupid enough to allow himself to fail without having a scapegoat. He honestly didn't care which side won now that he wouldn't have any personal profit in the outcome of the war but he wished with all his heart that he would be able to greet Bella in hell soon. The world dimmed even more, the noises disappeared and everything turned black.

Voldemort sneered at the corpse hanging from the wall even as he looped Bellatrix's arm through his then spoke to her husband. "Rodolophus, dump this...mess in front of the Ministry. The rest of you, comb the manor for dark magic objects or tomes, take _only _the dark magic objects and books. If any of you pillage for your own purposes or gain I will learn of it and you will pay. Dear Bella deserves to have live creatures to keep her skills honed on after all."

She beamed up at her Master. "My Lord is too good to me."

He pat her hand. "Impossible. After we finish here we must leave. Malfoy Manor will belong to Narcissa and her son after Lucius is found. It is no longer a safe haven for us." He led Bellatrix from the room having given his orders.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Only ten chapter left after this, our story is slowly but surely coming to an end. Next chapter will deal with what Lucy's unfortunate demise will mean for Narcissa and Draco. Thank you so much for reading and we'd love to hear your thoughts. See you next chapter…For now I will go back and devour my fill of sweet, sweet Sherlock/John fics…Later._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**News of Lucius' demise is given to Draco. Just mainly focusing on Draco and Hermione, some kissing, some fluff.

**AN** – _Happy weekend and happy March, hopefully spring will finally be on the way now. Here we are with chapter twenty-eight. Thank you so much for sticking with us and a million thank you for the wonderful feedback, it makes even the grayest day filled with sunshine, warmth and rainbows._

_We hope that you will enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-eight.**_

Draco was sitting with Hermione in the library when Filch came to tell him that he was wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco tried to ask what for but the grumpy man had already shuffled away mumbling about the good old days when corporal punishment was the norm at Hogwarts. Shrugging Draco swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and squeezed Hermione's hand before he packed up his books and got ready to leave. "I don't know what this is about but would you come with me?" It took a lot to allow himself to be vulnerable even in front of Hermione but it felt worse going to this unknown meeting without her.

She smiled and put her things away, taking his hand when she stood. "Of course." She squeezed his hand in encouragement. Worry was in the back of her mind though. Whatever this meeting was about, considering all that had happened lately, she doubted it was really good news.

Keeping his fingers laced with hers Draco and Hermione walked towards Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle statue was shifted to the side and the passage up to the headmaster's tower was open. The knot of worry in Draco's stomach grew as they climbed the spiral staircase and entered the office. The headmaster was there along with a middle aged wizard wearing formal looking robes.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy and young Ms. Granger I see." Dumbledore greeted them. "Please take a seat both of you, this errand should not be discussed while standing."

The unknown wizard frowned. "Headmaster this is a Malfoy family matter, it is most unusual to have another person present. Only Lady Malfoy should also be here but as you said she went into hiding from her husband we are unable to locate her."

Hermione felt Draco's hand tighten on hers and she moved to hold it within both of hers. This was sounding far too much like a visit from a police officer informing a family of bad news.

"You don't need to address me; I assure you that Mr. Malfoy is more than capable to speak for himself. I can assure you that whatever is said here Ms. Granger will find out as soon as the meeting is done...I'm only saving time." Dumbledore laced his fingers together and watched the wizard from behind his spectacles.

"What is this meeting about really?" Draco asked carefully.

The formal robed wizard spluttered at Dumbledore for a moment before turning to Draco. "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your father was found deceased early this morning."

Draco's face became an unreadable mask and his back straightened. His grip on Hermione's hand tightened almost to the point of pain. "I see. Any information on how my father met his...demise?"

"I am afraid that he was murdered by Death Eaters. From the er, circumstances he was found in it appears he had somehow betrayed them."

Hermione barely resisted scoffing even as she ran her thumb soothingly over Draco's knuckles. She didn't know how Lucius had died in specific but she did know he didn't possess the backbone to turn on Voldemort.

"I see." Draco said again. "I will of course see to it that the funeral is handled, is there anything more I should know." Draco was quite proud that he managed to keep his voice completely detached and cold. He really did not care what this wizard thought of him or his apparent lack of emotions.

"Upon reaching your seventeenth birthday you will become Lord Malfoy, with all the privileges and responsibilities thereof. Until that time the Lordship is to be held in trust by your mother. The reading of the will, to accommodate your schooling, will take place a week hence here in the Headmaster's office. I um...if you choose to have your father buried rather than a pyre funerary service, would also not advise an open casket." The wizard coughed into his hand and looked away from the young blond, his face a little green.

Hermione's eyes widened at that comment and she tried not to imagine what state Lucius' body might have been in when found.

"I understand." Draco nodded. "All necessary preparations will be made and I will be ready for the meeting next week. Now if that is all..." He couldn't do this; he couldn't sit here and speak to someone who really didn't care.

"Of course. If you could, perhaps find a way to get a message to Lady Malfoy however it would be most appreciated. Her presence is needed at the reading of the will." The wizard bowed shortly to Draco and then to Dumbledore. "I will take my leave of you." He disappeared out the door rather quickly, having imparted everything he needed to and having other things he had to get done that day.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Thank you Headmaster and no, I don't require anything at this moment." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and got up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me I need to go find my mother." He had no idea what he was supposed to feel, how he should be reacting. All Draco felt was numb.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say or do as they left the office. Draco's hand still held hers in a tight grip and she knew that same grip was being applied to his emotions. Once they were far enough away from the headmaster's office, she stopped and tugged him around to face her. Her eyes searched his for a few moments before she stepped close and just wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

Draco remind stiff and ramrod straight for a moment before he let out a breath and held her back tightly, leaning his head on her shoulder. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now? My father was a bastard of the highest degree and he deserves to rot in hell but he was my father. I have no idea what to do, how to behave, how I should feel."

She stroked her hand down his hair. "I can't tell you how to feel Draco. I'm a bossy know-it-all but even I have my limits." She leaned her cheek against his head. "You've lost something you've had since birth. Whether you liked him or not, it's still a sudden hole in your life. There are no set rules on how you should behave, not really. You see to his funeral and you accept the condolences of idiots who know little or nothing about you, considering the idiots associated with your father I'd probably check for curses and such before opening any written condolences or packages, and you seek comfort in those who know and care for you. That's all you can do."

"Oh the joy...Even after death he continues to bring..._spice _to my life." Draco smoothed brown curls away from Hermione's face and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being there, it means more than I can say." He sighed deeply. "Now I have to go and tell mother that the man she married, the man she once loved has been slaughtered. Good times." He placed another kiss on her cheek. "It's better if I do this alone, thank you again." One more kiss, to the corner of her mouth.

She placed a kiss of her own on his cheek. "I'll be in the Room of Requirement. Give your mother a hug from me." She lifted his hand and placed a kiss in the center. "Just a little something to hold on to until I see you later."

Draco nodded and closed his hand as if holding something precious. "Yes I'll see you later." Gritting his teeth Draco continued down the stairs to find his mother.

Hermione watched him go, biting her lip hard at the stiff set of his shoulders. She wanted so badly to stay with him and help him through everything that happened next but she understood that some things he had to do alone. So while he was doing his duty by his mother, she'd head to the Room of Requirement and set about finding other throwable potions that would provide an edge in the battles to come.

~oOo~

Narcissa shook her head at Severus, who was making pithy remarks about the essay one of the Hufflepuffs had turned in almost obscenely late. Late and apparently highly incompetent. In two days her old friend would once more be reigning supreme over the Potions classes and he seemed to be gearing up for the 'childhood idiocies' as he liked to put it. Only Severus.

Draco knocked on the office door and opened it as he got the all clear. He saw his mother smiling and he hated the fact that he was going to be the one to make that smile disappear. "Professor Snape, mother." He bowed his head to both of them and clenched his fists. "I need to speak to you mother, there has been an...incident."

Snape took in the clenched fists and hard control Draco was exerting and nodded towards the back of the classroom where the door to his office was. "Feel free to use my office. You should be undisturbed. I," he looked down at the essay, "am going to procure more red ink."

Narcissa looked at her son and felt her mouth go dry even as Severus swept from the room. She walked with Draco in measured steps to the office and once the door was closed and locked she immediately demanded, "Tell me."

"Apparently father's faux pas at the manor wasn't forgiven. The ministry found what was left of him yesterday." Draco didn't sugar coat it. His mother was the strongest person he had ever met and Draco knew she wouldn't want to be coddled. "They didn't release any details but from the way they discouraged the use of an open casket I guess that auntie dearest had a finger in the whole thing."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Very likely so." He was gone. Never would he again threaten her or Draco. All opportunity for him to change, as tiny and improbable as that had been, was gone as well. She felt a bit a fool but somewhere, deeply buried, she'd always hoped that the Lucius she'd fallen in love with would return one day. That would never be now. A single tear slipped from beneath her lashes and trailed down her cheek.

Draco's arms were around her in an instant. "I'm sorry mother, I'm so, so sorry." He had never experienced a loving moment from his father but he knew that something had to have been there once. Narcissa would never have looked at him twice if there hadn't.

She let herself hold tight to her son for just a few moments. Her precious child who was all the best of herself and the man Lucius had once been and also so much more because he had lifted himself out of the expectations he'd been raised to. She pulled back and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Oh my baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I mourn for who he once was, a man who left us long ago, but not for what he became."

"No, it's...difficult mourning the man he became." Draco agreed. "I'm going to see to it that the funeral is arranged. The man from the ministry said that the reading of the will is next week in professor Dumbledore's office, your presence is wished for." Draco breathed deeply he knew precisely what was going to happen. The Daily Prophet would have a field day, The Malfoy name was not very well liked but the family was as old and as powerful as they came, everyone would relish in Lucius downfall, everything about them would be splattered all over the news and on everyone's lips. Draco hated the thought of being the scandal of the week; he would spare his mother from as much as he could though. "Mother, I don't think you should go to the funeral. Aunt Bella is still out there and now that she's finished with father I doubt she's very pleased with you turning away from great master snakeface."

A delicate blond brow lifted. "Oh so you're simply arranging the funeral, you won't be attending?"

"No I will be there; I just don't think you should be." Damn his mother for being so perceptive, he should have known that she would see straight through his reasons.

"Draco, I will be there. I was weathering scandal before you were even thought of." She bussed her son's cheek. "And I would not leave my son to defend against the vultures or the wolves alone."

"I only wanted to spare you; you know the schadenfreude will be limitless." Draco brushed a butterfly kiss over his mother's cheekbone.

"My sweet baby, they do not bother me, they never have." She leaned away to straighten his hair and tug his robes into better alignment. "My only worry is how they will treat you and Hermione. Does she know of this?"

Draco nodded and let his mother fuss as she wanted. "She does, I was studying with her in the library when I was told to go to professor Dumbledore's office. I asked her to come with me and I'm glad I did...It's hard though, opening up to someone." He looked down at his shiny leather shoes. "I have been wretched to her for years, a true git. It's like I keep waiting for her to realize that, to realize that she is much too good for me."

"Oh sweetheart, it is not what you did in the past that matters to her but who you are now. And of course she's too good for you." She smiled at his shocked look. "That's how it should be, the lady being too good for the man and he knows it. So long as you remember that and treat her like the treasure she is, she will never leave you. She's made her choice my little Dragon and I don't think Hermione is the kind who changes course midstream."

"Believe me I will never forget how wonderful she is or how lucky I am." Draco flushed a soft pink; it was a bit embarrassing speaking of such things with your mother but at the same time it felt really good getting his worries out there.

"Then you will never have to worry about her walking away." She met his eyes, a softer, more silvery gray than his father's. "You are not your father Draco. You have a well of compassion that he never possessed even at the start of my relationship with him. He was possessive and made me feel wanted more than anything but never compassionate."

"Thank you mother." Draco hugged her again and then took a few steps away. "I suppose we have a lot of things to decide now, starting with the funeral and then the manor...What should we do with that? And all the house elves and other servants?" Draco wasn't turning seventeen for another four months but he could still feel the burden that being lord Malfoy was weighing him down.

"The manor needs to be cleared of dark enchantments, I would suggest letting the Aurors clear it. All dark objects and books that I didn't take with me would have been taken by the Dark Lord but there is no telling what sort of spells are there. Even I do not know. As for the house elves," her eyes twinkled in amusement, "well what would you imagine Hermione would say about them?"

"Free them, hire them and give them proper pay." Draco grinned as he recited S.P.E.W's motto. "As for the manor, there are plenty of Aurors in the Order; one of them should have some idea what we should do and how it can be purged. I want to go back there someday but not while things are the way they are."

She nodded. "Of course. We need to bring light and laughter to those halls. As to the other servants, offer them the chance to stay or move on and we'll give glowing references to those who choose to leave. We should do much the same for the house in France, the villa in Italy, and the summer home in Spain."

Draco nodded. "I'll start looking into it and begin to compose letters so that it's ready after the reading of the will."

"Good. Now, go find your girl and get this out of your mind for a while."

"Will you be alright mother?" As much as Draco longed for Hermione right now he wouldn't leave his mother if she was in any way upset. After a nod Draco gave in and with one last hug Draco practically ran up the stairs until he reached the Room of Requirement. Draco stopped to catch his breath outside the door before he turned the knob and entered.

Hermione looked up from a recipe she'd been perusing, one that made agonizing boils pop out to cover every inch of the victim's skin, and offered him a smile. She closed the book and held out a hand. "Hey."

"Hi." Draco took the offered hand and brought it up to his face to press it against his cheek. "I missed you." He closed his eyes at the calm he felt just by being close to her, in a really strange way it felt like coming home.

She stroked his cheek and moved away from the table to step closer, the study room she'd conjured suddenly melting away into a Quidditch pitch complete with brooms and beautiful summer weather. "How did it go?"

"As well as expected, mother is strong, much stronger than me." He hugged her close and looked up at the brilliant, clear blue sky. "It's finally starting to sink in, that Lucius is really gone."

She looped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "And what's going through your mind about that then?"

"Relief is the first thing that comes to mind as bad as that sounds." He ran a hand over Hermione's curls in a motion that probably soothed him more than her. "Followed by resentment that I'm going to have to be the one to clean up the mess that he's made."

She gave him a squeeze. "You won't be doing it alone you know. You've got me, your mom, Professor Snape, Harry, Ron and with him come the small army of his family, Pansy, Luna and Neville will all be here to help if you need or want it."

Draco's eyes widened at an army of redheaded Weasels helping him...Times were most definitely changing. "I know and I'm very grateful for it, it still seems a little daunting though. I've known that I would one day become Lord Malfoy with all that that entails one day but right now it seems like all other options have just vanished."

She pursed her lips. "Well you could always donate the estate to some higher cause if you really wanted to make your own way in the world. Then there's a proxy, choose an estate manager and be free to do as you bloody well please between quarterly meetings."

He ducked his head in shame. "You are completely right, don't mind me I just got hit with _poor little rich boy_ syndrome. I'm too much of a Malfoy to even consider donating the estate and I have too much pride to let anyone else manage it when I know I could do a better job of it myself."

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's a lot all at once, you're entitled to a brief attack of 'poor me'."

"I'm lucky to have you to ground me when I go off on a high and mighty stint. Thank you." Draco turned his head so that he could kiss her properly; he claimed her soft lips and cupped the back of her neck gently.

Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, gripping them lightly as her eyes fluttered shut and a soft hum sounded in the back of her throat. His lips moved against hers gently and she marveled at the way it made her feel as if she were flying with both feet on the ground. If his kisses were that good she could only imagine what it would feel like when they went further.

Hermione was pliant and warm in his arms and Draco felt like he could continue doing this forever. Every kiss was amazing and he felt it throughout his whole body. Draco wanted her so bad but right now it was enough to have her in his arms and be allowed to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

One hand moved up into his hair, threading through the pale blond silken strands as she pressed closer, going up on tiptoe. She took his bottom lip between hers and nibbled lightly before sweeping her tongue over it, blushing like mad at her boldness.

Draco groaned and his arm tightened around her waist as he accepted what was offered and slipped his own tongue out to play. He lapped at her mouth and chased her tongue into it relishing in the taste of her.

A soft _mmm_ came from her as she welcomed his tongue into her mouth, flicking her own against it shyly before growing bolder and letting her tongue dance fully with his.

He kissed her like he was drowning for a while before he reluctantly pulled away. There was a prominent problem in his trousers right now and Draco really didn't want to push her. This was not the time or the place for taking things further.

Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly damp and a bright, bright pink as she looked up at him, one hand still holding tight to his robes. "Wow."

"Yeah..." Draco was flushed too but he smiled at Hermione. "That was...brilliant!" He shook himself out of his robes and placed it on the now grass covered ground and invited her to sit.

She settled beside him on the ground and leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand with a smile and threading her fingers with his. She watched a match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw start on the Quidditch pitch and she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw that an illusory Draco was playing seeker for Slytherin as Cho Chang played for Ravenclaw. She hoped he destroyed Cho.

Draco squeezed her hand and breathed deeply to regain control of his body. He watched the game with her and felt just a little sliver of irritation that the imaginary Draco probably was a better seeker that the real one. He would have to work on that.

Hermione watched as Draco and Cho both went into a dive, feeling a bit odd as the real Draco was right there beside her as she watched his double. "Oh, oh, oh." The imaginary Draco swooped out of the dive, gold glinting in his hand as Cho actually ploughed into the ground. "Yes!" She turned bright red at her outburst. "Er...go Slytherin?"

Chuckling Draco pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Oh Merlin I love you."

Her eyes went wide, he'd never said that before, and then they took on a suspicious sheen. She'd been half afraid he didn't return her feelings; after all he was a pureblood and she? She was just a muggleborn bossy know-it-all. She wrapped her arms around him tight. "I love you too Draco."

Draco let out a breath of relief, despite everything there had still been a sliver of fear inside him; fear that Hermione would reject him, that she didn't feel the same way. He wrapped his arms around her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. As long as he had Hermione in his life Draco felt that he could do anything.

She smiled and snuggled close, happiness swirling through her. Their world might be at war, a funeral might be needing to be planned, and dark wizards might be out for their blood but right at this particular moment, everything was perfect.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Another chapter down, next time will be the funeral and Draco will find out about something that could change everything and not for the better. Thank you so much for reading and just as always we would absolutely adore to hear what what you think. We'll see you all next chapter._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Draco pulls a dumb move. Groping and heavy petting.

**AN** – _More Draco and Hermione in this chapter but the others are there too, promise. Thank you so much for sticking with us and for the wonderful feedback, we love you for it. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Twenty-nine.**_

Narcissa sipped at a cup of calming tea, watching her son pace like a caged panther in the classroom they'd had the will reading in. Only she, Draco, and surprisingly Severus, had been present as they were the only beneficiaries and now only her son and herself remained. The clause Lucius had put in his will regarding all monies, stocks, and properties not directly linked with the Malfoy lordship was just like him and really she should have been expecting it but it had come as a shock, an unwelcome one.

"A witch of proper breeding, stature and power...What the hell does that even mean?" Draco hissed and threw his arms out to his sides. "And marriage no less than a month after I come into my majority...That's only five months from now...Five!" Draco was almost sad that Lucius was dead but only because it robbed him of the chance to kill the bloody bastard himself. "He had nothing to gain from this clause, nothing but the joy of tormenting me and keeping me under his thumb even after death."

His mother took another sip of tea and carefully set the cup down when she noticed her hands shaking in anger. "That is true. As for the requirements, breeding means a part of a family of pureblood status, stature means one who is in high regard in whatever endeavors she undertakes, power is a witch who can stand strongly by your side and fight at your side should it be needed."

"Bloody pureblood crap." Draco slammed his fist into the wall, wincing when his knuckles split. "I've already found the one I want to spend forever with, she's everything I want. It doesn't matter if she had fit all these twisted criteria though, I could never force marriage on her like this...Tie her to me at seventeen."

Narcissa's eyes sharpened. She knew her son was very attached to what their wealth brought. "So you're going to let the deadline pass and everything not tied to the Lordship go?"

"If I have to make that choice then yes." Draco's mouth was set in a grim line. He didn't like the thought of having to let everything go but he hated being forced into something even more and he couldn't put Hermione through it, it wouldn't be fair to her.

"As much as I loathe the thought of Lucius winning in any way, I am happy to hear that and so proud of you for it."

Draco flexed his bleeding knuckles. "I hate the very thought of that bastard having the last laugh but I love Hermione more." He walked over to the desk were the tea tray was and filled a cup, wishing that it was something stronger.

"The Lordship vault will have enough to maintain Malfoy manor until you can establish yourself in whatever you choose so that's no real concern and we still have our Slytherin cunning. We'll come out on top eventually." She would dearly like to get her hands on Lucius and wring his neck though. It was small compensation to know that he was rotting in hell.

"I'm sure you're right, we're both brilliant you and I so we'll make it out on top...Even better than we are now." Draco tried his best to sound cheerful but he was doubtful that he succeeded. Draco liked money, he liked being able to live comfortable, it was all he had ever known.

She stood up and went to give him a hug. "Go do a bit of flying dear. You'll feel better."

"I think I'll do that." He hugged her back. "Oh and mother, you won't tell her right?" Draco knew that she wouldn't but he just had to say it, he really didn't want Hermione to find out. He nodded to his mother when she shook her head in the negative and went in search of his broom.

~oOo~

Arthur Weasley's jaw hadn't quite recovered from its drop as he returned home from work. The leak over Lucius' will had caused quite a scandalized stir within the Ministry but he himself was worried as he knew from the letters Ginny sent that Hermione and Draco were quite enamored of each other. This would devastate them. He stepped into the kitchen and saw his wife, humming happily while preparing dinner and couldn't help himself. He went over and wrapped his arms around her in a hard hug from behind, burying his face in her cloud of graying red curls.

"Well, well what brought this on then?" Molly tried to turn in his grip waving the wooden spoon in her grip in the air. Her husband was always loving but it wasn't often he came to embrace her like this anymore. Molly placed a kiss on his narrow nose, the one that both Charlie and Ron had inherited. She caught the worried look in his eyes and tensed up. "What's wrong Papa?"

"The details of Lucius' will leaked into the Ministry. He had an inheritance clause about Draco. Anything not attached to the Lordship is to be given away unless Draco marries a witch of proper breeding, stature and power no later than a month after he reaches his majority." Arthur leaned his brow against Molly's. "If Draco doesn't find a witch of pureblood family to marry he'll lose everything but the vault kept for upkeep of the Manor. I know Ronald says he's changed but...what if he's not changed enough to give that wealth up? This could tear him and Hermione apart."

Rage, strong and true boiled up in Molly and she started to pace the kitchen, wielding the spoon like a sword. "What kind of cowardly waste of a wizard put a clause like that in his will? No matter how the littlest Malfoy has acted before he doesn't deserve to be put in front of a choice like this? And dearest Hermione, I wonder how she feels about it...We need to talk to her, to make sure she's alright and coping."

"She's at Hogwarts Molly. We can't exactly pop in and see her, we'll have to send an owl." He stepped back just a bit. When his wife got like this it was best to simply stand out of her way before you got run over.

"I know she's at Hogwarts Arthur, I haven't completely lost my marbles yet." Molly turned and waved the wooden spoon in her husband's face. "I was thinking of a floo call but maybe you're right...A regular letter may be better, it will give Hermione a chance to read it and reply in private." She stalked to the table. "Go rouse Errol, I'll write the letter."

He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Of course dear." He went to the little warmed roost they had for Errol, and Pig when Ron was here, Hermes also used to share the roost but then Percy had moved out...he sighed. After the attack on the Ministry he'd hoped Percy might be willing to at least speak with them again but he'd not even looked at them when Arthur and a frantic Molly had gone looking for him in worry. He knew it very nearly broke his wife's heart and made him very angry with his son. Families had differences of opinion but they didn't stop being family, how could Percy do this?

Arthur shook his head and reached out to Errol, running his hand over the feathers. "Hello old friend. Feel up to a letter delivery?" He smiled when the owl hooted groggily and opened his eyes to nip softly at his fingers before stepping onto Arthur's arm. "Molly's in a right tizzy so I hope the air currants will treat you well so it can be a swift delivery. I'm fairly upset about this as well. You know I never did understand how some families can put such expectations on their children when they're so young." He walked back to the kitchen talking companionably to Errol.

Molly had written the letter and was now editing out most of the profanities that had some way had slipped in there. She was just so upset and angry on Hermione's behalf...On the little Malfoy's behalf too, no one had the right to control you from the grave like that. When she was pleased with the letter she folded and sealed it. "Thank you for getting him dear." He kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Fly swift and true." Okay so she felt a little bit dramatic, Molly felt she had the right to. She letter to Errol's clawed foot and released him. "I hope they will figure out a way to be together, it's so unfair. No one should stand in the way for young love." Molly cuddled close to Arthur. "Remember my father when we first started dating, all that yelling about us being too young? And look at us now, still together."

He slid his arm around her and kissed her cheek again. "And I love you even more now than I did then. It grows every day."

"And you still know just the right things to say, you charmer you." Molly's cheeks flushed pink and she ran a hand over his cheek and thinning hair. "Now you can help me rinse the peas and dinner will be ready." She stalked back to the stove to check on her stew.

He just smiled and moved to do as she directed, hoping in the back of his mind that everything would turn out well.

~oOo~

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry in a little warmed atrium talking over various little nonsense things. It had been a while since they'd sat together and talked, just the three of them. As happy as she was that their group of friends had grown she also felt the need to have moments for just their trio. A flutter caught her attention and she looked up to see the Weasley family owl flapping haphazardly into the atrium, and right towards her. Errol landed in her lap, hooting in exhaustion. "Oh my!" She took the letter off his foot, blinking when she saw it was addressed to her, then handed Errol to Ron. "Poor thing."

"What in Merlin's knitted knickers are you getting a letter from home for." Ron blinked in surprise even as he ran his fingers over Errol's soft feathers and reached into his pocket from some owl treats. No matter how much he complained about Errol's slowness and incompetence he really did love the old owl, he had been a part of the Burrow for as long as Ron could remember.

Harry petted the owl too and sat quietly as Hermione opened the letter, he was a bit curious too to tell the truth.

She opened the letter and began reading, going utterly still from the first line then slowly turning pale. Her hand began shaking by about midway through the letter, the paper trembling in her grasp. Her mouth was dry and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears and feel her heartbeat in her chest as it sped up.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry moved closer and placed a hand on her trembling arm. "What's wrong, what's happened?"

Ron was worried too, he squeezed the owl in his lap until Errol hooted in alarm and Ron let up. "Has something happened at home?" It looked as if the girl was about to faint and Ron felt his stomach knot in worry.

She shook her head, horror, pain, and anger battling for supremacy in her emotions until anger won and she surged to her feet in a rush. "What in the _hell_!" She paced, her shoes clicking on the atrium floor, her hand shaking the letter in her fist. "Why hasn't he _said_ anything? What is that ferret playing at keeping this to himself?" She flung the letter onto the seat and continued pacing, temper flashing in her eyes, and muttering under her breath, a great deal of it unrepeatable in mixed company.

_'Ferret?'_Ron mouthed to Harry who only shrugged in confusion. Ron being who he was couldn't resist picking up the letter and reading it. "This is daft, I can't believe it. Do you really think it's true Hermione? Maybe dad misunderstood somehow."

Hermione turned towards Ron, "I somehow doubt that but I'm going to get clarification right now." She turned in a huff and stalked from the atrium intending to hunt down either her boyfriend or his mother for some answers and heaven help Draco Malfoy if he tried to dance around the issue.

Harry was left feeling very confused and he took the letter from Ron's hands, his mouth forming an 'O' of understanding as he read.

~oOo~

Draco was sorting through the potion ingredients, making sure that everything was there for the next class when a shiver went down his back. He looked around for a draft but everything seemed normal. Shrugging he wrapped his robes tighter around himself and went back to taking stock.

Snape was almost humming as he marked essays in glorious red ink. He was quite happy to be back at his post and no longer having to take it easy, so happy he'd almost smiled at students, and scared them into running away. He marked through a particularly painful bit of idiocy and then his head shot up as the door to the potions classroom slammed open and Hermione Granger stood there, cheeks blazing with what was obviously temper. Now Snape wasn't a fanciful man but if he had been he'd have said Granger looked quite a bit like a fae queen ready to blast an incompetent minion or, as her eyes were firmly on Draco, a foolish lover to dust. He set his quill down and sat back; hand on his wand just in case whatever was about to happen got out of hand.

Draco's head shot up at the slamming of the door and he was instantly alarmed by the look on Hermione's face, the only expression close to this one he had seen on her was when she almost broke his nose back in third year. "Eh, what's the matter pet?" He asked cautiously and took a step backwards.

"Is it true?" Her voice rang loud and clear as a bell. It even echoed just a bit as she stepped into the room and walked towards her boyfriend in short, measured steps that shouted 'trouble ahead all sane men turn tail and flee'.

"Err, is what true?" Draco fought the urge to back up even further. Something had obviously happened but Draco couldn't for the life of him think of what it could be, he had behaved for months now.

"Is there an inheritance clause in your father's will that states that you must marry a witch 'of proper breeding, stature, and power' no more than a month after your seventeenth birthday?"

Snape's brows rose in understanding and just a bit of exasperation. His godson hadn't told her? He took his hand off his wand. This would be one time when the boy was on his own. He summoned a cup of tea and sat back to watch the scene unfold.

Gray eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?" Even Draco realized that that maybe wasn't the best reply. "I mean it's nothing, it's being handled. There's no reason to bring it up or worry about it."

Severus nearly groaned at the sheer idiocy of that statement. Draco was digging himself quite a hole here.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Being handled." The statement was slow as if she were rolling the words around in her mouth to get a feel for them. "Handled how? Handled in the way of in a few months I'll get an invitation to a wedding between you and some pureblood society twit? Or handled in the way of next year you'll suddenly appear at Hogwarts in secondhand robes for some mysterious reason?"

"I would never do that to you, plan a marriage contract behind your back. Do you really think I'd do that?" Draco felt somewhat hurt by the comment. "And secondhand robes...I wouldn't go that far. I'd still have money to clothe myself and mother...I think..."

"You wouldn't plan a marriage contract behind my back but you'd keep something like this from me?" Underneath the anger in her gaze was injury. The fact that he'd kept something like this from her hurt. A lot.

"I didn't want to burden you with it, that was the only reason I kept quiet." Draco started to reach out for her and then pulled back, not sure his touch was welcome. "I know you; you're a noble Gryffindor to the core. I didn't want you to leave me so that I could keep my money...And if there was a way to marry you I didn't want you to do something like that out of pity...Or worse think that I told you I loved you just so that I could save my fortune." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Don't you see? The money doesn't matter, I can make more money on my own. There would never be another you though, I can't lose you Hermione, nothing is worth that."

"You idiot! I love you; you really think I'd marry you out of pity? And I may be a bloody noble Gryffindor but I'm also a Marauder and selfish enough not to let you go! And I'm told I do have some moderate intelligence, you told me you loved me before the bloody will was read. I'm not so stupid as to think you can see the future!" She stepped closer and poked him hard in the chest. "It's not about the money, it's about the fact that this was a very big issue and you didn't tell me! I had to find out about this through a letter from Ron's mother! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I'm reading a letter from a woman who's like a second mother to me and she's offering me comfort over trouble the man I'm in love with hasn't bothered to tell me about." Her voice was strained, as if tears and fury were fighting for space to be heard.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I did not want you to feel like that, I wanted to protect you...I wanted to be someone you could be proud of." Draco's chest hurt, he hated the thought of Hermione upset and he hated the thought of her being sad even more. "I should have told you and I apologize that I didn't but believe when I say that it wasn't that I didn't trust you or that I like keeping secrets. I really believed this was something I could handle on my own."

She thumped a fist lightly on his chest once then let it rest there, just over his heart. "For such a cunning Slytherin you really have the most horribly severe moments of idiocy. I already am proud of you and very proud to call you mine, despite this appalling slip into brainlessness."

He let out a breath of purest relief and took a step closer so that he could wrap his arms around him. "I am yours and I'm very, very sorry. I promise that I'll never keep anything like this from you ever again."

She leaned against him. "You'd better not or I'll be investing in a ferret cage."

"You have my word." He kissed her gently. "No blasted ferret cage will be needed." Draco turned to his godfather. "You've had your fun now, the least you can do is offer us some of that tea."

"You are quite capable of summoning your own." Snape lifted a brow at his godson. "Then again perhaps the idiocy you indulged in lingered so it might be best if Miss Granger did it."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip, her cheek light pink in embarrassment. She hadn't realized Snape was even in the room. "Er I beg your pardon for making a scene professor."

"No need Miss Granger, stupidity after all, must be dealt with when one finds it otherwise it grows and spreads. Five points to Gryffindor for ending Draco's madness."

Draco had to bite his tongue as not to reply with a scathing remark. Instead he conjured his own steaming pot of Darjeeling and sipped the perfect tea while glaring at his head of house and offering Hermione another delicate cup.

She took it with a small smile though she was just a tiny bit thrown by Snape's teasing. Yes during the Yule celebration and around Harry she'd seen a softer side to the potions master but never like this. She didn't know if he was changing due to the removal of the dark mark and his enslavement to Voldemort, his relationship with Harry, or if this was just how he was around...family but it was a pleasant change.

Snape studied the two teenagers calmly. "If we are quite done with the saccharine sweetness for the moment perhaps the issue at hand would be better addressed? I have but one question that needs answering before we delve into the foul workings of wizarding law. Do the two of you intend to marry at some point or no?"

"I...Well...Um...Yes?" Draco was bumbling like the idiot Snape accused him of being. "I mean we haven't discussed it but for me...I would very much like to marry Hermione some day." He gave her a shy look and hurried to take another sip of tea, only to burn his tongue.

Hermione looked over at him and spoke softly. "Yes. Whenever he asks, my answer will be yes."

"Then might I suggest that you simply go through the legalities of it, unless the two of you think you'll fall out of favor with each other?" Snape took a sip of tea to wait for the reaction to that.

"Are you daft?" Draco turned to Snape, eyes narrowed and practically hissing. "Fall out of favor...Who's the idiot really? I will _never _want someone else. I found the best of the best and there's no way I'm letting go."

Hermione nodded. "I honestly can not see myself in the future without Draco. No matter how angry we're likely to make each other at some point, he's it for me."

Snape nodded, "Then marry. There is no need to wait in regards to the legality of it. The will only states that he must be married, it does not say you have to live together, sleep with each other, or any other such trapping of marriage until the two of you are ready for that."

"Um Severus, I would marry Hermione today if she'd have me but there's still this pesky little clause to think about. As much as I hate to say and I _really_ do hate it Hermione doesn't fulfill the breeding part of the clause." Draco looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed even for mentioning it.

She reach over and took his hand in hers, letting him know she wasn't bothered by his stating the truth. And it was the truth. She was no pureblood witch.

"Not _yet _she does not." Snape took as sip. "To be considered of proper breeding in accordance to the will she need only be a part of a pureblooded family. It does not state in any way that she must be born as a pureblood." He waited for the other shoe to drop and Draco to realize what he was getting at.

Hermione frowned briefly before her expression cleared and she beamed at Snape as she got the implication.

It wasn't long after that Draco got it too and his eyes narrowed in consideration. "Clever...very clever Uncle Severus. You do have your bright moments buried underneath all that snark. Now we only needed to find a willing family." Draco scratched his cheek as he thought. "Mother can't adopt you, I know all the jokes going on about pureblood's and inbreeding but I do think even the Ministry would frown upon sibling incest...Even the adopted kind."

Snape took a sip of his tea. "And considering the hole they are already in the Ministry is not likely to be feeling very gracious at the moment."

Hermione frowned, tapping her chin. "So who should we ask?"

Outside the door Ron started to grin manically, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "You don't even feel the slightest bit guilty about following Hermione and listening in do you?"

"Nope, why should I mate? Just think of the entertainment we would have missed, groveling Malfoy. I think I'm going to replay it in my mind over and over again." Ron's grin grew even wider. "Besides I think this will give me a chance to be the hero, saving the day again...It gets sort of addictive doesn't it?"

Harry bumped him in the arm. "You're starting to get scary; I think your Slytherin is corrupting you."

"Hey let he who is without Slytherin cast the first stone, now come on." Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the potions classroom.

Snape merely lifted a brow. "Somehow I am not surprised to see the two of you here."

Hermione turned towards the door. Recognizing a gleam in Ron's eyes, she pointed a stern finger at him. "You listened in didn't you!"

"Of course we did." Ron nodded. "Harry was so worried when you left all huffy like that and so to ease his mind and protect you mind you we found it our duty as your best friends to follow you and make sure you were okay."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am a very protective brother Hermione, you better get used to it." Ron grabbed her pointed finger and placed a little kiss on her fingertip.

"I've been dealing with you for five years already so...did you say brother?"

Snape's lips twitched and he met Harry's eyes, sharing the amusement.

Harry smiled softly back and winked at him.

"Well come on Mione, you're practically a Weasley already." Ron smiled at her and actually cackled when Malfoy growled when he didn't let go of the finger he had kissed quickly enough. "You know mum will welcome you into the family officially with open arms and enough hugs to keep you unable to breathe properly for a month. We're a right brood already; you think one more slip of a little girl is going to make a difference?"

The bushy haired brunette squealed and leaped at Ron, giving him a hard hug. "You really mean it? You're sure you parents would agree? And oh...oh dear." She pulled back from the hug, chewing on her bottom lip. "What about _my _parents?"

"You know that both mum and dad will be all over this like a bear on blueberry jam and as for your parents, this really doesn't change anything. I'm not even sure a wizard adoption is recognized in the muggle world?" Ron looked at Snape questioningly. "Do you know the law regarding this professor?"

The dark haired man nodded. "It's recognized but there have often been clauses such as Draco is facing in various contracts in the past so it is treated much as split families are in the muggle world today. Both sets of parents have equal rights in regards to a minor child but, if memory serves, Miss Granger has already reached her majority so there should be no legal issues. What Miss Granger is thinking of, I believe, is her parents' feelings."

Hermione nodded. "How on earth do I go about telling them this?" She turned to Draco, "And they'll want to meet you and your mother, how do we do that? They can't come to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade and it's dangerous for you and your mother to go into muggle public while Voldemort and your aunt are out there. Even Diagon is risky." She flopped back into her seat next to Draco, brow furrowed in thought, mind already picking apart options and ideas.

"I'm not sure but we don't do anything until you have spoken to them." Draco took her hand in his. "And this is much more important than Voldemort, Death Eaters and crazy aunts, of course both mother and I will go into the muggle world to meet your parents."

Snape cleared his throat even as he got up to start rearranging a few things on a shelf. "That, may not be particularly necessary."

Hermione looked at him, stopped before she could kiss Draco's cheek for being a darling. "Sir?"

"I have a home, in Spinner's End. Though it sits in a muggle neighborhood it is, for all intents and purposes, a wizarding house. It is heavily warded, connected to only Hogwarts by floo, and is the second most secure residence of its kind in England. You can arrange for the meeting to take place there."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stared at Snape's back as he continued to busily arrange potion ingredients that were already perfectly organized. Had Professor Snape truly just offered to let his home play host to her parents meeting the Malfoys?

"Thank you very much Severus, this means a lot." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. He was truly grateful to his godfather.

Harry was impressed to and had to stop himself from throwing himself at the potions master right there.

Suddenly something dawned on Draco and his already ivory skin paled. "Oh Merlin...I'm going to marry a _Weasley_."

Ron looked extremely triumphant.

Hermione's lips twitched at the horror in that statement. "Apparently so." She leaned back in her seat. "Funny I always wanted an older brother, now I'll have four. Ron you don't count because I'm older than you by a few months and I'm not claiming Percy until he pulls his head out of his," she cleared her throat delicately, "Well you know."

"Well since Perc is nothing but a gigantic arse there's not much he can pull his head out of, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Ron's grin slipped away when he thought of his idiot brother, during the Holidays he had heard his mother cry about the fact that Percy had sent all his gifts back unopened.

The girl gave him a gentle look, understanding where the smile had gone. "If you like I can hex him into a tortoise; Molly can keep him in the backyard."

"I'll keep that in mind, maybe we could present him to mum with a ribbon around his shell for her birthday." He smiled at her. "Let's just work of getting you into the fold first."

Draco groaned.

Hermione poked him in the side. "Quit that. Better to have me as a Weasley than not at all yes?"

"Yes, yes it's definitely the better choice...I will never wear the jumper though." Draco said.

"Don't worry, mum only knits for people she actually likes, I think you're safe." Ron replied.

"Stop it both of you." Harry fought to hide his grin. "Ron, gloating like that is not an attractive quality. And Malfoy, be grateful."

Hermione gave him a nod. "Thank you Harry."

Snape shelved a book. "In any case if Draco does end up getting one of the Weasley sweaters he will find himself wearing it. Molly has a way of exerting that sort of control."

Draco didn't say anything more; he knew when he was beaten. And he wasn't really upset...not truly. If the Weasley's would help him get his happily ever after then he would be eternally grateful.

Hermione stood up. "I need to go write my parents," she pointed at Ron, "you will write Molly," she leaned down to buss a kiss on Draco's cheek, "and you do go tell your mother please?" She marched up to where Professor Snape stood. "Sir?"

He turned, dark brow lifted in question and found himself gawking at her when she gave him a short, hard hug.

"Thank you so very much."

Every male in the room watched her clip out of the room with reactions varying from Snape's utter shock to a form of mild terror spiced adoration.

After the silence had stretched out for quite some time Draco cleared his throat. "Right...So Weasley, we should probably go and do as we're told. I'll find mother and you'll write Molly."

Ron nodded and the two boys practically fled the room leaving Harry to grin happily at his loved one. "So you're running around getting hugs from women now...Should I be worried?"

The older man sniffed and moved to lean on the podium at the front of the classroom. "Hardly. I have done my good deed for the year. Now I am free to be as foul tempered and evil natured as I like."

Harry walked over and leaned closer to Snape, breathing against his neck. "Lucky me then...I like foul tempered and evil natured, I like it a _lot_."

Severus tilted his head just a bit, allowing Harry better access, despite the high collar of his robes. One long hand fell to the youth's waist, its owner smiling at the fact that it was finally a proper waist and not far too slender for his significant other's age and activity level. "Mmm good, because this particular foul tempered, evil natured bastard has no intentions of letting you get away from him."

"Mmm, and I have no will to get away." He swirled his tongue in the hollow behind Snape's ear. Harry leaned his hands on the podium behind Snape, pressing himself even closer to the other. He loved every moment he could steal with Severus.

"Well as we're in accord," Snape turned in a handy little twist and had their positions reversed, Harry up against the podium and himself pressing against the younger brunette. He slid his hands along Harry's sides, nipping underneath the outer robe to map out the contours of lean t-shirt clad muscle. He slipped his thigh in between Harry's and pressed up softly.

Harry's head fell back and he rocked against Severus with a soft moan. "I do like that, being in accord is very nice indeed." Harry fisted his hands in Snape's robes until he could capture the other's lips.

An approving growl came from Snape as he let Harry claim his mouth. He was more than happy to let his younger lover take initiative, as a matter of fact he relished it. His hands slipped down to cup Harry's ass as their tongues tangled together and they forgot precisely where they were.

Harry had just hiked his right leg up to wrap around Snape's waist and moaned loudly into his mouth when there was an _Eeep_ behind them and the sound of books hitting the floor.

Snape's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder at the third year who was standing gape-mouthed staring at them. Just that fast the evil potions professor made himself known as he snarled at the student. "Get out!"

The student looked wildly from Snape to Harry and back again before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room, leaving the dropped books behind on the floor.

Harry buried his burning face in the crook of Severus' neck. He wasn't embarrassed at having been caught with Snape but being caught practically dry humping said man was a little daunting. "We've scarred that poor soul for life."

The older man's hands moved to much more kosher territory and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "I somehow doubt that. You'd be surprised what I find some _first years _getting up to in the corridors. And neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor has the most offenders."

"First years? They're twelve for Merlin's sake." Harry looked shocked as he took a small step away to straighten his robes. "I bet it's Hufflepuff that are the sex fiends, the calmest water and all that." Harry was aware that he was babbling but it was getting more difficult to stop each time, he was a healthy teenage boy and he was _very_ attracted to his lover.

"However did you guess?" Snape only had to make a couple of simple tugs on his robes and his prominent _problem_ caused by the impromptu make-out session was successfully concealed. "I believe it is a muggle saying 'It is always the quiet ones.' that best sums it up."

Harry shuddered at the thought of tiny yellow puffs getting it on but it least it helped to cool down his blood. "We'll I should probably let you get back to work. I have Divination next and we can't let professor Trelawney miss out on a chance to prophesize my gruesome and untimely death now can we?" He grinned crookedly.

"It would ruin her day, no matter how wrong she repeatedly is." Snape let his gaze trace Harry's features. "Do try not to get yourself into any life-threatening situations before dinner."

"I'll try to be good and you better not get yourself kidnapped either." Harry walked up and kissed Snape quickly and then walked towards the door. "I'll see you later." He waved and slipped out of the class room.

Snape had to wipe the smile from his face before another little twit came in and saw him as less than the terrifying potions master that they all feared.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Silly Draco, thinking he could keep something from Hermione of all people. Next chapter…Oh what to say about next chapter? The shit hits the fan is probably the most fitting phrase. We hope you liked this chapter and we would love to hear what you think. See you next chapter darlings. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Weasley Twins prank. Magical violence. Death.

**AN** – _Happy birthday Remus Lupin, let's celebrate that with a chapter in which he doesn't feature at all…Um…Still, here's an update. Do mind the warnings of this chapter; it does contain death so if you are super sensitive you might want to be a little careful. Thank you for all your amazing feedback, you thaw the winter in our hearts with your magical words. We hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Thirty._**

Draco walked down the winding corridor towards the Great Hall and dinner when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark, empty class room. Flailing for his wand Draco's mind was filled with Death Eaters and his aunt. Chuckling reached his ears and Draco stilled, he recognized those voices.

"Awww look at him Gred, such a cute addition to the family don't you think?"

"Mmm I really think so Forge, there has been a distinct lack of blond little rodents in the Weasley clan."

"What's this?" Draco pulled his robes out of the twins grip. "We'll miss dinner."

"This? Oh this is just a little bit of a-"

"-a little bit on an initiation, we're going to be brothers soon drakeling. What sort of people would we be if we didn't welcome you in to the family?"

Draco paled.

Fred exchanged a grin with his brother. "Plus what kind of brothers would we be if we didn't offer just a _tiny _bit of a warning in regards to our darling, clever new little sister?" He pulled out some sort of...hat, and then smiled at Draco. "See we know you love Hermione but it's our duty to make sure you know just some of what you'd face if you ever did get stupid enough to hurt her."

"Here now, put this on little brother and be a good boy." George's grin was almost feral as he pressed the hat onto Draco's blond hair with the help of his brother.

"No, stop it, what are you doing?" Draco felt a tingling sensation go through him and he was suddenly very, very worried.

"What do you think Forge? Almost an improvement according to me." George tilted his head as he looked at Draco.

Fred slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Yup Gred, loads better. Why Charlie would think it's the best wouldn't he?" He grinned at Draco. "Just remember little dragon, Weasleys get mad _and_even. We," he gestured at himself and George, "would mostly just turn you into our personal guinea pig. Charlie, Bill and Ron however? Well can you say skinned, hexed, and buried alive?"

Draco looked down at his scaly hands and felt a heavy dragon's tail flail behind him. He nodded vigorously; he did not want to get on their bad side if this was simple teasing. "I would never want to hurt her, she's my everything."

"As it should be." George answered. "You'll be fine as long as you remember that." He clapped Draco harshly on the shoulder.

Fred reached out and tweaked the long trailing whisker-like appendage that Draco had sprouted. "Welcome to the family Draco." He then turned to his brother, "Now come Gred! Dinner is calling our names!"

"Let's go then Forge, I'm famished." The redhead grinned wickedly, slung his arm around his twin and started for the door. "Oh and we'll see you down there, no way out of it." The smile was pleasant but the voice cold as George addressed Draco.

The Wesley twins left the room and Draco cursed under his breath, trying his best to remove the damned hat but to no avail. Maybe it was better to just take it. If he did this he showed that he was prepared to make a fool of himself for Hermione's sake. He ran his fingers over an antler shaped horn and sighed deeply before he grit his teeth and walked down to the Great Hall.

Neville was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice while listening to Ron describe Draco's reaction to the fact that Hermione would be a Weasley through adoption when he spotted a scaled, tailed, horned, whiskered...good god was that _Malfoy_? His pumpkin juice spewed out all over Ron in his utter shock. "Is that Draco?"

Ron's eyes widened as he watched the Malfoy's journey towards the Slytherin table. Then his face turned redder than his hair and he broke out in mad laughter, he laughed so hard tears were streaming from his face. "It is! Oh this is brilliant, more than...Colin, where's your camera? This needs to be preserved forever!"

Draco squared his shoulders and sunk down in his spot between Blaise and Pansy. "Not a bloody word." He hissed at them and filled his plate with supper, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the table.

Pansy had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing just as loudly as her boyfriend was. "I had been momentarily struck dumb by the sight of you with a _tail_ but-" She couldn't keep the giggle completely restrained and that triggered Blaise into a small fit of snickers. It slowly gathered force until the entire Great Hall, minus a few notable exceptions, was laughing at the now silvery scale covered dragonesque Malfoy.

Snape was not laughing though if you looked closely you could see his cheeks mottling with the effort to contain himself, and he noticed that Harry seemed just too dumbstruck to laugh as well. McGonagall too was apparently restraining herself from laughing at the poor teen and Luna was seen ducking her head to avoid looking at Malfoy.

Hermione was the only one in the entire Hall who seemed not in the least bit amused by the sight of her now half-dragon boyfriend. As a matter of fact she turned two, blazingly irritated eyes on Fred and George that promised retribution on her fiancé's behalf. The she stood up, somehow managing to whack Ron on the back of the head from clear across the table, and marched over to sit next to her boyfriend at the Slytherin table. A sharp, baleful gaze roamed up and down said table daring them to continue laughing, that soon swiftly put an end to it.

Blaise moved further to the side, letting Hermione have more room beside Draco. He watched the silent support she offered with something aching to jealousy. Maybe he should find a Gryffindor of his own? They certainly seemed loyal and feisty enough if his friend's choices were anything to go by.

"Thank you for coming over." Draco's voice was very soft and he still didn't look up from the table, he felt embarrassed that Hermione had to see him looking like this and he had already started a mental toll of the people that had laughed the loudest...He hadn't mellowed completely, he was still Slytherin enough to want revenge. He did appreciate Hermione's support though even if he didn't completely know how to show it.

"You don't have to thank me. Besides you'd do the same if I was being embarrassed by the entire Great Hall, that or you'd just hex a few outright." She took a bite of chicken before poking at the hat, her eyes narrowing further when it didn't so much as budge. "Oh they're dead," she paused speculatively before smiling just a bit evilly, "or maybe not." She cast her gaze back to the Gryffindor table giving Fred and George a sweetly innocent smile before waving.

Neville grimaced and looked at the twins. "Fair warning, I'd run and hide now if I were you."

George gulped and hurried to shovel in the last of the mashed potatoes on his plate. "I think you're right Neville." He turned to Fred. "I sort of regret giving away the map now, if we had it we could at least hide and avoid her because we would see her coming."

Fred made to hastily swallow his pudding and pat his brother on the back. "True but Harry needed it more. It was nobler to let him experience the joys of Hogsmeade than to keep it to ourselves. Right now though, I'm thinking that discretion is most definitely the better part of valor."

George slung his leg over the bench at the long table and got ready to flee. "If you're not done soon I'm leaving you behind...Brotherly loyalty only goes so far when it comes to the wrath of a woman." He cast another look at Hermione and shuddered at the look she had in her eyes. "Let's get going while we still have our parts intact."

The other twin looked longingly at his pudding for a moment before shrugging, they could always raid the kitchens later. "Agreed Gred." He hopped up. "Shall we?"

Hermione watched the two miscreants flee with a sly, decidedly vulpine look on her face. "It's almost nice to know that they're more scared of me than Ginny and I've yet to hex them."

"I'm not surprised in the least about that. You are much more formidable then the she-weas...Er Ginevra. Even those two cretins have some small amount of intelligence so of course they are scared of you." Even as a half dragon Draco retained his haughty tone.

"Hmm," she took a sip of pumpkin juice, "I am only going to say this once, and _only_ because I'm surrounded by Slytherins who won't bother to share it unless it will profit them in some way, but the twins are actually rather brilliant. It takes more than half-mad ideas to create their products and if they weren't so focused on opening their joke shop then they'd have some of the highest scores in their year. But don't tell them I said that. It will go to their already sizable heads." She sighed. "Even if I didn't plan to hex all their pants I'd still have to hunt them down for the counter to the sticking charm they put on that hat as I don't think I can figure it out."

Draco drooped at those news, he really wanted to return to his normal self. If he had to he could live with the scales and whiskers but the tail was a bloody nuisance, especially when sitting down. "I don't particularly care how brilliant they are right now, they're still cretins." He poked around his peas listlessly.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss his scaly cheek. "Absolutely, want to help me hex every last article of clothing they own to feel like they're full of Nettle Powder?"

Draco's eyes narrowed speculatively and he sported a fangy smile. "Oh I would very much like to help with that, a Malfoy doesn't take any shite without getting even and then some." He almost chuckled darkly at the thought of making the twins as miserable as he was, being stuck with their ridiculous hat on his head.

"That's my dragon." She beamed and continued to eat, not even noticing the way that even the most vocal pureblood supremacy advocates at Slytherin table looked at her with respect.

~oOo~

Severus walked with Harry to the Astronomy Tower so they could ask Dumbledore about using Gryffindor's sword to destroy the locket. With everything that had happened it had ended up being put off longer than either of them had wanted. Problem was the headmaster hadn't even been in his office all day, and whenever Harry checked the Marauder's Map, he was always in the Astronomy Tower. "Must we go up? He has to come down for dinner or some such thing eventually." Snape did not like heights. He could use a broom for travel if pressed but it was _far _from his preferred mode of transportation. He much preferred keeping his feet solidly on the ground.

"I think we'd better go up, I can go by myself if you want to." Harry scratched his scalp. "The Headmaster hasn't come down for breakfast or lunch, I wonder what he's doing up there that's taking so long?" Harry was baffled although Dumbledore had acted somewhat strange lately and he always seemed very distracted. "We shouldn't put off destroying the locket any longer."

"No you're right. It's past time it should be destroyed. As for the other I gave up understanding Albus' motives and actions long, long ago." Snape sighed as they began the climb up to the tower. "I do wonder though, why he's been so odd lately. It's highly unlike him."

Harry nodded as he followed Snape up all the stairs that led to the tower. When they got closer they heard the muffled sounds of voices, Harry raised an eyebrow and checked the map. "I wonder who he's talking to? According to the map he's up there alone."

Something uneasy slid up Snape's spine and he murmured softly, "I don't know. Something's strange here and I'm not sure I like it."

They walked up the last set of stairs and opened the door to the top of the tower. Dumbledore was standing by the far away edge, gesturing with his arms and talking to thin air. "You're right Gell, of course you're right. I should have listened to you back then...It couldn't be helped."

Harry exchanged a look with Snape and took a tentative step forward. "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore whipped around, his eyes large and glassy. "Ah James, how good it is to see you dear, dear boy, it has been far too long." The professor walked across the tower to envelop Harry in a harsh hug. "How's Lily, have you decided on a place to settle down yet?"

Harry didn't know what to do; he looked to Snape for help.

A chill went through Severus, who reached out to catch Dumbledore's arm, pulling him away from Harry protectively. The eyes of the, never completely linear, man made him uneasy, there was no twinkle nor any real hint of sanity within them and it created an Uncanny Valley reaction in Snape to get the danger away from his lover. "Albus what are you going on about? This is Harry. James and Lily's son."

The Headmaster practically hissed and pulled away from Snape's grin, grabbing Harry again by the cloth of his robes and started to pull the brunet away from Snape. "Traitor!" The old man pulled his wand. "This one can't be trusted James, he will betray you. If you're not careful you and sweet, sweet Lily won't make it. The traitor needs to be stopped."

Snape stilled, the wand pointed in his direction a clear and present threat that he had to keep watch on before he could get Harry away from the headmaster, who had obviously finally toppled over whatever edge was in his mind. He held his hands up in clear view so as not to agitate the old man. "Albus, look at him. He is not James. James does not have green eyes nor that scar on his brow. Don't you remember Harry, Albus?"

"Harry?" For a second it seemed as if there was a glimmer of clarity in Dumbledore's eyes but then he shook his head. "Gellert make them stop, I don't like being confused like this.."

"Professor please, please let me go. Put down your wand. "This is Snape; he's your _friend_, your greatest ally. I'm not my dad...I'm just Harry, please professor remember."

"Stop this foolishness James; I would never be friends with a traitor and murderer." Dumbledore strengthened his grip on Harry. "I need to take care of the traitor now; he needs to be stopped for the greater good." The insane man raised his wand to deliver the final curse, the most forbidden one.

Severus stiffened, his eyes connecting with Harry's. He glanced sharply over to the side, silently pleading for Harry to get away from the headmaster. If he was to die here then he wanted Harry safe, not within the grasp of a man who'd clearly lost all sense. He snapped at the old wizard, a distraction nothing more, "Albus stop this! Lily and James have been dead for sixteen _years_."

"Lies! All lies, they're not dead and I'm going to stop you right now so that the horrible things you speak of never will come to pass." Dumbledore was shouting now.

Harry was panicking he struggled and pulled on his robes before he finally just slipped out of them, running towards Snape in his shirt. Dumbledore had snapped completely but there was no way that Harry was going to let him hurt Snape.

"James get back here where I can protect you, the traitor needs to die...You must understand that!" Albus sounded pleading.

Feline eyes widened in alarm. Minerva had followed Snape and Harry up to the tower in her animagus form to try and coax the Headmaster down from the tower. She had no idea that this was what would greet her. Something had happened to make Dumbledore completely lose touch with reality. She watched as Dumbledore raised his wand again to cast the killing curse at Snape and she struggled to get a hold of her emotions, to focus enough to be able to shift back to human form.

Harry couldn't breathe, he felt his heart beat a million beats per minute and he was shivering but he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't. When Dumbledore raised his arm again, Harry raised his own wand and screamed out. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Somehow the charm was too strong; Harry had charged it too much. Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and the man himself was pushed back by the force of the spell until he took a step out in thin air and tumbled over the edge.

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore slipped over the edge and he sunk down to his knees just as Minerva came running, her heels clicking madly against the stone floor.

Severus was immediately by Harry's side, wrapping his arms around the youth even as he watched Minerva look out over the edge of the tower, obviously hoping the headmaster had caught on some parapet or some such thing. When she turned, eyes still wide and somewhat horrified, he knew that such wasn't the case. He stiffened jaw and spoke firmly, knowing that shock would be the reaction of both the others in the room. "Minerva, block access to the tower and cast a ward around the headmaster's body then call Moody and Tonks. _No one_ but them. They will do what must be done but they will ensure that it is kept out of the media. Go now!"

McGonagall nodded and hurried down the steps to do as Snape had told, she still couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed like a bad dream, what could ever have possessed Albus, a man she had known and admired all her life to act like that?

Harry was still kneeling staring out into the air with unseeing eyes. "I killed him...I _killed_ Albus Dumbledore, the only man Voldemort was afraid of...I'm worse than Voldemort, I'm a murderer."

Snape turned Harry's face to his harshly with a hand on his chin. "No you are _not_. You had no idea the Expelliarmus would be that strong, you had no intentions to kill anyone. Don't you ever, _ever_ say you're anything like that monster again do you understand me. Look at me!" He snapped when Harry's eyes remained glassy and turned towards the spot where Dumbledore had last been seen. "You are not a murderer Harry and I want to hear you say that. I want you to understand that."

"I'm going to be sick." Harry pulled himself out of Snape's arms to run to the opposite side from where Dumbledore had fallen to empty his stomach. He'd heard what Snape said but he couldn't believe him, the Dursleys had been right after all, he was rotten all the way through and now he had proved it by killing one of the greatest men the Wizarding world had ever known.

Severus waited until Harry had finished retching before pulling him back into his arms. His tone was low and soft as he spoke into Harry's ear. "Harry, answer me something. If you hadn't cast the Expelliarmus what would have happened?"

"Y-you would have died, he would have cast Avada Kedavra at you...I didn't want to kill him though, I swear that I didn't mean to." Harry buried his face in Snape's robes, trying his best to blink away the hot tears that threatened to fall.

Snape's hand carded through Harry's hair gently. "Shh, I know pet. It was just an Expelliarmus, no one could have guessed what would happen. Harry, if it hadn't been Dumbledore, if it had been Voldemort, or Bellatrix, or even a random stranger would you still think like this?" The older man knew the answer but he wanted Harry to come to the conclusion himself.

Harry shook his head but didn't remove his face from its hiding place. Logically he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he had done his best to defend the one he loved but that didn't help with how he felt. He felt carved out and hollow, he felt like the worst person in the world at the moment. Hesitantly his arms came up to wrap around Snape's waist, he felt that he really didn't have any right to touch Severus anymore after what he had done.

Severus barely restrained himself from hissing in frustration. He couldn't leave the tower with Harry to do what he needed to break his love out of this. They had to wait for an investigation to commence and be done with. He'd hex Mad-Eye into the next century himself if the man had decided to fly by broom and go about his insane usual back-tracking to throw off pursuers instead of Apparating into Hogsmeade and taking the Thestrals here.

Just then he heard the familiar step-thump coming up the stairs and he looked up as the Auror came into sight, his roving eye already having noticed Snape and Harry curled up. The grizzled man looked at them, nodded once, then spoke gruffly. "Tonks is better warding on the ground. Shacklebolt and a few others are pulling together for an immediate autopsy and an emergency session of the Wizengamot is being put together right now. Snape, Mr. Potter you'll both need to come with me. We'll floo to my office in the Auror department so I can ask the questions I have to."

Harry nodded numbly; he half expected to be carded off to Azkaban and locked away without a trial. He untangled his arms from Snape's waist but took a hold of the other's hand instead. He knew that he would break down completely if he was removed from Snape, the fact that he was holding it together by a thread was only due to Severus calming presence. "I suppose you'll need this." He held out his wand to the seasoned Auror.

The Auror took it solemnly. "For now. It'll be returned to you after this is over with." That single, simple statement made it clear precisely where Moody already stood in personal opinion on this. Now it was only a matter of doing his job.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** - _HO SNAP! Bumblebug done lost his mind son! Whatever caused this?...you'll have to wait to see, a new chapter coming soon, same bat time, same bat channel. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Dumbledore's tumble off the tower. We would adore to hear your thoughts, as we always do. See you next chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Aftermath of Dumbledore's death. The results of the trial. Oh yeah and SNAPE AND HARRY FINALLY DO IT! That's right people; it is the long awaited Snarry smut. Grab your drool buckets, tissues for the nosebleeds, ice water and strap in for the ride.

**AN** – _Time for a new chapter and did you read the warnings? Yup, yup it's finally time for the s-e-x chapter. Thank you again for the amazing, wonderful feedback. We appreciate more than you can ever know. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Thirty-one._**

Snape sat beside Harry as both a co-defendant and legal representation as the Wizengamot debated and murmured and discussed the death of their former Chief Warlock and its ultimate cause. Due to a silencing charm neither he nor Harry could hear what they said as they discussed the evidence that had been presented. They'd taken Pensieve memories and Veritaserum statements from himself, Harry, and Minerva. The coroner had presented a surprising evidence of mental disease that had been found in the jellied remains of the headmaster's brain as well as traces of an illegal dream potion meant to bury the user in dreams of their deepest desires that had been found in Albus' system. A warden from a German prison had come forward and given a statement about having earlier that day informed Albus Dumbledore of the death of one Gellert Grindlewald at the hands of Voldemort. The warden had mentioned that it had seemed to hit the headmaster hard and that every summer Dumbledore had been a constant visitor to Grindlewald, the reasons why were unknown but plenty had been implied.

More than enough to have Snape realize what had sent Albus over the edge in his sanity. Now it was a waiting game to see what the Wizengamot would decide.

Harry sat stiffly next to Snape, he was pale and he had lost weight again. The trial had quickly turned into a media circus and the part of the Ministry with Umbridge in the lead that wasn't too fond of Harry had jumped at the opportunity to to paint him out as a cold hearted calculating killer. It was funny that despite the fact the trial was supposed to be behind closed doors plenty of it leaked out to the papers...and even more that wasn't true in the slightest.

It was tough waiting for the verdict, things had been so crazy and during the time the trial went on he hadn't been allowed to see Severus except for when they were in court. It was starting to get to Harry and now he just longed for it all to be over, no matter the outcome.

Amelia Bones stood up, presiding over everything as acting Chief Witch and lowering the silencing spell. "We, the members of the Wizengamot, have come to a conclusion in the case of Albus Dumbledore's death. After going over the evidence we have come to the only conclusion we could honestly and truthfully reach. Headmaster Dumbledore was mentally compromised due to emotional turmoil and a badly brewed, illegal potion and became trapped in past memories. Due to this he attempted to kill an innocent man, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter acted in defense of Mr. Snape using a _non-lethal_ spell. The death of Albus Dumbledore is ruled, officially, as an accidental death. Harry Potter and Severus Snape are free to go. As the _secret _proceedings of this trial have already been made public due to the indiscretion of some of our members." She pinned those responsible with a steely gaze. "The media will be informed of all details of this trial as well as the investigation and trial that will proceed afterwards in regards to the breaking of the secrecy clause all Wizengamot members are required to agree to at their entry into this noble body. As we have spoken, so mote it be."

The members in the room all echoed her final phrase and the Wizengamot were dismissed.

Severus stood up and held his hand out to Harry. "Let's go."

Harry took the offered hand gratefully. "Yes please, let's get out of here...I can't breathe in this place." Severus' hand was warm and comforting and Harry could almost feel strength pass from the other man into him...Merlin knew he could use a bit of extra strength right about now.

Severus walked with Harry out of the chamber and paused in the hallway when Moody stepped before them. The old grizzled Auror held Harry's wand out to him. "I told you I'd be giving this back to you."

"Thank you." Harry accepted the wand and looked at the gleaming piece of wood as if he had never seen it before. "Thank you for taking care of it for me."

Moody nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We, all of us in the Order had faith in you lad. You did what had to be done. Nothing more." He looked at Snape and let a clear message of 'take care of him' pass from his eye before he stumped away.

Snape lead Harry through the corridor until they got past the Anti-Apparition wards then he side-alonged his mate to his Spinner's End home.

"Is this your home?" Harry looked around the small cottage styled house. "It's nice, very much you." He still clung to Snape's hand, reluctant to let go, not knowing what would happen if he did.

"Yes, this is my home." Severus drew Harry closer, pulling him into his arms as he had not been able to do for far, far too long.

Harry sighed and leaned into Snape's embrace, wrapping his own arms around Severus in return, holding on as tightly as he could. "I've missed you; I've missed you so much."

The older man's arms tightened and he pressed a desperately tender kiss to Harry's brow. "I've missed you just as much. No more. I am not letting you out of my _sight_ for the next month."

A tiny but genuine smile lit up Harry's features and he rested his head on Snape's shoulder. "I like the sound of that; I'm not really willing to let you out of my sight or touching range either."

"There's still a month of classes left but Minerva, Filius and the others will simply have to put up with a hovering dungeon bat in their classrooms." He stroked a hand down Harry's back. "Mine, always, forever mine."

"I am, I am yours...body, soul and everything in between. Just as you are mine. I'm staking my claim Severus Snape, there's no way that you'll ever get rid of me now." Harry held on tightly. The fact that Snape was still here, that he still wanted him did more for Harry than any court decision could.

Severus slipped his hand under Harry's chin and tilted it up so he could look into the vibrant green eyes he'd come to adore. "No going back pet. From here on out we belong to each other, no matter what." He leaned down the scant few inches to cover Harry's mouth with his in a soft, possessively tender kiss.

"No going back." Harry agreed, breathing the words against Severus' lips as he moved his hands to wind them around the other man's neck. He tilted his head up to meet those tempting lips again and he did his best to deepen the kiss.

The older man opened his mouth and let his tongue out to play with Harry's, his hand sliding around to cup the back of the younger brunette's head and his other hand resting at the base of Harry's spine. He explored Harry's mouth lazily; taking note of the most sensitive places that brought out the best reactions, then coaxed the younger man's tongue into his mouth, sucking on the slick muscle.

Harry moaned into the kiss, everything inside him went white hot at Severus' touch and he couldn't get enough. His hands moved restlessly on Severus neck and shoulders before he brought them forward to begin fiddling with the tiny buttons on Snape's robes. "Too many bloody buttons, how will I ever get you naked this way?" Harry growled into Severus' mouth and continued unbuttoning the robes at a frustratingly slow pace.

The older man chuckled and began kissing along Harry's jaw, murmuring a soft spell that had their robes off leaving only trousers and the white linen dress shirts behind. "So impatient pet. We have all day." He nibbled lightly at the spot just under Harry's ear. "And I'd rather have you in my bed than my living room for this."

"Useful spell, you have to teach that one to me sometime." Harry tried to smirk but his breath hitched as Snape did something positively wicked with his tongue. "As long as you'll actually _have_me this time I don't really care where it happens." Harry tilted his head to give Severus better access, his hands running over the soft white shirt to sneak their way underneath and touch Severus' silky skin. "A bed could be nice though, I agree with that."

Snape made a soft sound of approval at Harry's touch and slid his own hands down to cup Harry's arse then gripped the back of the younger man's thighs and lifted, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. He supported his lover like that as he headed for the stairs, still licking, nipping, and sucking on Harry's neck with such dedication one could confuse him for a vampire. "Nothing short of the Apocalypse could stop this today pet. I _am_going to have you, in my bed first, then we'll see about the shower and any other surface that may strike our fancy."

"Mmm I like the way you think." Harry squeezed his legs around Severus' waist as they made their way towards the bedroom. His hands gripped Snape's shoulders and he ground his erection into the other man's flat stomach.

Severus growled and nipped more sharply at Harry's neck, his hands squeezing the firm globes of the younger man's delectable ass. He pushed the door to the room open with his foot and made directly for the bed, wasting no time in laying Harry down on it before his hands went to the task of divesting the youth of his shirt. His fingers worked the buttons free expertly until he could push the edges of the shirt away and reveal the delicious skin of his lover's chest. He licked a long line down Harry's throat, nipped at the collarbone, and scattered kisses over the pale expanse of flesh. His hands ghosted over ribs that had begun showing again. "You haven't been taking care of yourself again. What ever am I going to do with you Harry?" The words were soft, both teasing and tenderly serious.

Harry wanted to argue that he was completely alright, he really did but he knew that he would be lying. He wasn't okay, not yet but he thought that with Severus' help he would be. "Well I think you should just keep on doing what you're doing." He wiggled underneath Severus, smiling up at the other. "Your hands and mouth felt pretty damned brilliant."

The older man tsked. "Impudent brat." The two words were filled with a wealth of affection rather than the hostility they'd once contained. He dipped his head again and brushed his mouth over one of Harry's dusky brown nipples, tracing his lips against it before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly. His hands explored any exposed skin they could get to and soon had Harry's shirt completely off. His fingers mapped out the younger man's arms, pausing to caress the scar from the Horntail on the one and then the lines Pettigrew had cut into the other that same year. He knew there were worse scars on Harry's heart, mind, and psyche from that year and wished he could wash those away with a handy potion just as easily as he could prevent scarring with Dittany.

"Mmm but I'm your impudent brat, all yours." Harry gasped out and arched up against Severus' mouth that sent such piercing pleasure straight through him. His hands clenched in the duvet before moving to Snape's hair and neck, he didn't seem able to stop touching the other. It was like Snape was a magnet and Harry was helplessly, impossibly drawn straight to him and he didn't want it any other way. Harry was still in awe that Severus was his to touch and hold. "Now let's get your shirt off too, I want to feel you against me...Please."

The potions master didn't reply verbally, too preoccupied with playing with the hard little nub of flesh in his mouth, but he shifted and soon had his shirt shrugged off and tossed to some corner of the room. He lifted his head and claimed Harry's mouth, pressing down against his lover, giving him what he'd asked for.

It was amazing, better than anything Harry had ever experienced in his life. Feeling Severus's warmth against him, feeling his heart beat in tact with his own and feeling Severus' tongue stroke and curl enticingly against his. Harry moaned low and long and spread his legs, allowing Snape to sink further into their cradle as he ran his hands up and down Snape's back, wanted to feel as much of the smooth skin as he could.

Severus purred into Harry's mouth, nipped gently at his bottom lip, then shifted to brush his lips over his nose, cheeks, and chin. He took Harry's right hand and brought it up to his mouth, to kiss the word scars that had been carved into his hand because of Umbridge, then he brushed his lips over the scar Pettigrew had inflicted, he moved to kiss the scar on the opposite bicep, then up to brush his lips over the lightning bolt on his forehead, wishing that just a simple kiss could free Harry from his burden. Another kiss was placed just over Harry's heart, where the worst scars resided. "My battered merlin." He slid his cheek over the younger man's chest. "I wish I could take you away from all of this."

Harry tangled his fingers in Snape's silky hair and pulled the other's head up so that he could look him in the eyes. "You do Severus. Just being being with you, no matter where we are makes me feel free. You are my escape." He leaned up to kiss Snape. "We both have our scars and plenty of them but you, you make me better, make me a better person and I love you. I love you so much." Harry's hands were tender as they ran over Severus' back and shoulders but they still held a hint of urgency as his want was not forgotten.

The older man sank into the kiss briefly, one hand cupping Harry's cheek, before raising his head and finally managing to say the words in English rather than another language. "I love you. My Harry, my own. You give me reason to be more than I have been." He kissed the hollow of his lover's throat. Escape sounded like perfection at this moment and as they couldn't literally escape their responsibilities permanently, they'd escape for a few sweet hours into each other. He kissed his way down Harry's body, pausing to nip at the ribs in slight chastisement, chuckling at the jump and giggle that revealed Harry was ticklish. His tongue dipped into Harry's navel then swirled around and around it before slipping down, the course hairs of the youth's treasure trail prickling against it. He reached his lover's waistband and stroked his hands down then up clothed thighs, his fingers going to the button and zipper to unfasten them as he nuzzled the tent in the trousers.

His lips curved at the green cotton of Harry's boxers revealed in the V of the open trousers. He hooked his hands in the trousers and underwear and placed a kiss above them. "Lift up pet."

Harry looked down at Snape, his pupils blown so wide in need that his eyes looked almost as dark as his lover's and he dug his heels into the mattress so that he could lift his hips so that Snape could pull his trousers and boxers off. He hissed when the soft cotton of his underwear caught on his erection and then his cock slapped up against his stomach as it was finally released. Harry was trembling he couldn't help it, Severus made him want like he never had before. His hands moved from the bed to stroke over Snape's hair, then to rest on his own stomach and then back to fist in the blankets, he didn't really know what to do with them or where to keep them.

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's hip as he finished removing Harry's clothes. He looked at the flushed erection, aware of his own straining behind his fly at the gorgeous sight his lover made, laid out before him. His hands stroked up the younger man's torso and he flicked his tongue out against Harry's scrotum then up the hard shaft.

His breath caught in his throat and Harry's entire body jumped in pleasure. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Severus face, watching every detail hungrily. "Oh Merlin, feels so good, so so good." Again his hands moved to thread through Severus hair.

The dark velvet of the older man's eyes looked up at Harry's face as he wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft then swept his tongue over the tip. "Hmm you taste divine pet. You don't mind if I just eat you up do you?" Without waiting for an answer he sank his mouth down over his lover's cock, humming around it, satisfaction filling him at the cry Harry made.

Oh gods, he was melting from the inside out. Harry's fingers tightened in Snape's hair and he had to focus to stop from thrusting up into that amazingly tight, hot wetness. "Nnnghh, Oh Severus..." Harry wanted to say something flippantly, to tease back but every word stuck in his throat.

Snape fluttered his tongue on the underside of the shaft then pulled his mouth off to say, "I love the way you say my name pet. Say it again." He took Harry's cock back in further this time, bobbing his head a few times before sinking his mouth down the whole thing down to the root. He swallowed around the thick flesh just to hear the incoherent babble that broke from his lover's lips. He reached up to trace his fingers over the beautifully formed lips that were making such delicious sounds.

Opening his mouth Harry sucked those long, beautiful digits into his mouth, sucking on them just like Snape sucked on him. Groaning, pleading and mewling sounds rose from his throat and Harry couldn't have stopped them no matter how he tried. The things Severus was doing to him were too blindingly wonderful to hold anything in.

A groan of his own came from the older man to vibrate against the cock he was feasting on so hungrily and he could feel himself throbbing and leaking in his own trousers. He wordlessly spelled them off as the constriction was becoming just a bit painful, making a soft moan in relief as he pulled his mouth off Harry's cock to tongue at the younger man's balls. He slid the hand not occupied by Harry's mouth over the edge of the bed, reaching below the mattress for the unbreakable bottle of oil he kept there as any red-blooded man with a sex drive and brain did. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, moved one of Harry's legs to drape over his shoulder, and dribbled a thin stream of the oil over the pucker revealed. He took his fingers from Harry's mouth and brought them down, massaging the ring of muscle and spreading the oil over them.

Harry's chest was heaving and he couldn't wait to feel Severus' fingers inside him, he was greedy to feel them there, to feel them stretching him and opening him up. "You know...I've been using my own fingers, at night...Pretending it was you, touching me deep inside." Harry shifted and spread his legs even wider, showing his lover all that he was.

A rough sound, somewhere between a growl and a groan came from the older man and he nipped the inside of Harry's thigh. "Minx." He slid a single oil coated finger into his lover. "Do you also touch yourself then, do you stroke your own cock imagining it's my hand while also thinking of me filling you, taking you, making you mine?" He thrust his finger in and out teasingly as he purred the words.

"Yes, oh fuck yes. I imagine it's you fucking me, me riding you...everything you could ever think of I've imagined it." There was a slight burn as Severus moved his finger but it was nothing against the pleasure and joy that Harry felt. "I've been wanting you for so long now." Harry's muscles strained as he kept his thighs spread wide open. "Please Severus...more..."

"Shh," the older man pressed a kiss to one tense thigh, "I'll give you more pet, I'll give you everything but I won't hurt you in the process. Just a little patience." He pressed on the tight inner walls until they loosened and relaxed enough that he could slip a second finger in alongside the first. "You keep me up at nights do you know that? I spend hours thinking about how you taste, how you sound. Thinking about how it would be when I finally got you here but nothing I imagined, no fantasy I created, holds up to the reality." He spread his fingers inside his lover, stretching him as he moved them in and out.

"Then we've both been awake, wanting and longing...Nghhh...So much time wasted." Harry's skin was turning slick and hot with perspiration and he arched his back completely off the bed with a strangled cry when Severus touched something deep inside him. He had managed to nudge his prostate with his own fingers at times but it had felt nothing like this, nothing like being struck by lightning and turned inside out at the same time.

"So beautiful pet. Someday I'm going to watch you as you pleasure yourself and then, after you come the first time, I'll lick you clean and bring you up again." He carefully added a third finger and licked the tip of Harry's erection to distract him from any possible discomfort as he twisted his wrist to corkscrew his fingers inside his lover. Just watching Harry and feeling his tight body gripping his fingers inflamed his arousal. He could hardly wait to push inside his lover, to feel Harry tight and hot around him.

"Enough, it's enough now...I promise I'm ready. Severus please I want to feel you inside, I want to feel you move." Harry stretched his arms towards Snape in a clear invitation. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me, please, please Severus, enough preparation. Just come here and fuck me into the mattress before I go insane." Harry's eyes flashes a brilliant green and he wiggled his hips in impatience.

Severus didn't particularly wish to wait any longer himself so took his fingers out of Harry and levered himself up, pouring oil over his erection. He brought out his wand for a moment, meeting Harry's eyes with a wry smile, "Contraceptive spell," he flicked his wand and murmured the incantation then tossed the wand and the bottle of oil to join their clothes on the floor. He lowered his hips, lining his slicked cock up with his lover's hole, and bent to capture Harry's mouth in a sweet, slow, tender kiss as he pushed forward slowly.

It stung, no question about it but Harry had felt pain much worse than this. The knowledge that it was Severus, the man that he loved that was entering him was a heady and wonderful thought. He lifted his hips and locked his ankles around Severus' waist. His arms did the same around his lover's neck and Harry moaned deeply into the kiss.

The older man drank in the moan as the heat and tightness of Harry's body took him in until he was seated to the base. He ran a hand over Harry's side and flank, stroking the leanly muscled thigh. He closed his eyes and sought the control to wait until Harry had adjusted before moving but by Circe it was hard. He wanted to thrust in and out of the willing body under his until they both screamed out their release. He lifted his mouth from Harry's to kiss along his jaw. "Okay?"

Harry nodded and willed himself to relax. "Mmm, better than." He could feel Snape's balls resting flush against his buttocks and his cock spreading him wider than anything had. Harry moved his hips, rocked against his lover experimentally and moaned when burst of pure white pleasure shot through him. "Please...Move."

Severus shuddered just a bit as he pulled back and pushed in slowly. "You feel so good around me pet, so tight and hot. A perfect fit." He nibbled softly on Harry's ear and sucked on the lobe as he kept his thrusts shallow and slow.

Harry pushed up against him and growled into his ear. "And you're big and hot and fucking perfect so just stop treating me as if I'm made of china and fuck me like you mean it."

The older man growled back, "Be careful what you ask for minx." He began thrusting harder and faster, his control slipping its leash now that he'd been granted leave to. He gripped Harry's hip roughly and pulled him into the thrusts. "Move with me, show me you're not fragile Harry."

"Yessssssssssss." This was how it should be. Harry moaned and tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. He lifted his hips and met every thrust eagerly moving and rocking with Severus' movements. "Oh you like it when I'm demanding...Admit it."

A heated groan was muffled against Harry's neck at the long drawn out 's' and he nipped the skin before his mouth. "I admit nothing, and don't hiss like that. You might not like the consequences." A snap of his hips punctuated the comment.

Harry chuckled darkly even as his breath hitched at the forceful thrusts. **"My beautiful Severussssssss Slytherin ssssssssnake to the core."**Slipping into parseltongue was becoming easier and easier and Harry really did like the effects it had on his lover. He unwrapped his legs from Severus' waist and dug his heels into the mattress for leverage as he used his entire body weight to flip them over. Harry sat up on top of Severus' hips and looked down at his lover, admiring how striking he looked, flushed with passion and with his dark hair sprawled across the pillow. "My, my...What am I going to do with you know that I've got you at my mercy." Harry started to move softly, riding Severus with long, smooth strokes.

The older man smirked and gripped Harry's hips in his hands, yanking the youth down as he arched his hips up at a different angle, nudging his lover's sweet spot. "Who's at who's mercy?"

"Oh gods yessss." Harry tossed his head and arched his back bracing his hands on Severus' thighs. "If you continue doing that then I don't give a bloody fuck about who's at who's mercy."

Severus made a hungry growl at the sibilant syllable and repeated his actions, pounding into the younger man riding him. Fire raced through his veins and tension coiled low in his belly with each thrust and he could feel himself approaching orgasm. "Touch yourself pet, stroke your pretty cock for me."

Harry tipped his head forward again so that he could keep his hazy eyes on Severus as he braced himself with one hand on Snape's thigh and brought the other to his weeping erection. He stroked himself firmly and felt Severus fill him, it was almost more pleasure than he could handle. Heat pooled in Harry's stomach and spread through out his body until even the tips of his fingers and toes were tingling with it. Harry moved his hand faster and ground down on Severus cock, his movements jerky and frantic. "Oh gods...Oh Severus, I'm about to come."

The older man rolled his hips on the next thrust and purred, "Come for me then pet, let me see you go over." His eyes devoured the sight before him like the most decadent, sinful buffet.

Harry's thighs trembled and his muscles strained as he worked himself towards completion. His hand was a blur on his own cock and he squeezed around Severus as his orgasm rolled through him like a giant wave. A keening wail and a broken version of Severus name left his lips as he spilled hot seed over his hand and Snape's stomach.

A pleased growl came from Severus as he raised and lowered Harry's hips a few more times before following the younger man, his orgasm sparking through him. Every nerve felt electrified and he arched up into Harry as he spilled himself into his lover. He reached up and pulled Harry down into a rough kiss, growling his pleasure and the younger man's name into his lover's mouth.

Kissing back Harry sunk down on top of Severus in a boneless, sated heap. He didn't think he'd ever been this relaxed in his life. Harry could feel Severus' heartbeat against his own chest and he could feel every breath the other took. They were still connected and Harry felt loved and safe. "Love you."

Severus' hands stroked affectionately down Harry's back and he pressed a kiss to the younger man's temple. "I love you too Harry." He reached over and grabbed the edge of the coverlet, pulling it up over the lean body atop his. "Rest pet, we both need it."

**_To be continued…_**

**AN**** - **_So...you now have your answers as to just WTH was up with Dumbledore. And was the smut worth the wait? Oh and don't worry, the resurrection stone will be handled later on. Next chapter will show a little more of life after Dumbledore, some fluff and some puppies too. Thank you so much for reading. We'd adore to hear your thoughts as always. See you all next chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Snark and fluff. Destroying a Horcrux, and Dumbledore's death is still spoken of within this chapter.

**AN** – _Only five more chapters to go after this one, we are coming closer and closer to the end of this story. Thank you so much for continuing to read it and for your incredible feedback. It makes us as blissed out as a puppy who get his belly scratched._

_We hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Thirty-two.**_

Snape felt himself smirking in absolute evil glee as the examiners came out from testing all the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts looking positively gobsmacked. He knew they'd all been highly skeptical of the fact that a student had helped teach Defense this year and they'd voiced it, loudly. He got no small measure of satisfaction knowing that the entire school had not just passed their exams; they'd utterly shattered school records of high DADA scores. A very small bit of him wanted to stick his tongue out and go 'na-na-na-na-na-na' but he restrained himself as the examiners left and went to the Headmistress' office. Instead he went in search of his lover, who he imagined was likely hanging round Hagrid's hut with his two canine parental figures.

It was sunny and warm out and Harry had taken off his robes and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt as he sat in the grass scratching Snuffles behind a black ear. There weren't many students out on the grounds but Remus still felt that it was safer for Sirius to remain in animagus form when they were out in the open. His protective streak grew steadily in time with Sirius' baby bump.

Harry had just finished all of his exams and he was enjoying the sense of freedom, as short as it was. He looked up from the large dog and saw a tall black clad figure walking towards them and his face split into a wide grin at the sight of his lover. "Hi, come join us." He called out and waved Snape towards them.

Snuffles yawned and snugged his head more comfortably on Harry's lap as the dungeon bat came and sat just behind the sixteen year old. When Harry and Snape had returned after the trial he'd scented the change in their relationship and warned Snape about contraceptive measures again. That done he'd seen how much happier Harry was despite the impact from Dumbledore's death and so long as his pup was happy then so was he. But just let the bat make Harry cry and he'd have a Grim on his ass in a second.

Snape looked down at the dog, eyebrow lifting in sarcastic amusement at the laziness while his gaze was measuring how well Sirius was filling out. He'd surprisingly grown almost...fond of the wolf and Harry's dogfather in the time since the trial. Seeing Sirius have a minor break down in his lab in worry over the babe had helped that along. The medic in him appeased at the fact that the canines ribs weren't showing, he nodded at Remus. "He's taking the nutrition potions every day yes?"

Remus nodded. "Oh yes, I haven't even had to remind him once." The werewolf's eyes shone with love for his mate and their unborn cub. "We felt it move yesterday." There was a note of pure pride in his voice.

"Really? The baby moved?" Harry carded his fingers through black fur carefully. "I can't wait to be an uncle." He turned his head and placed a kiss on Snape's lips. "Exams finished?"

A smile flit around the professor's lips as he heard a soft rhythmic thump signaling that Sirius had started wagging his tail. "Yes. The idiots looked like they'd been hit over the head with a troll club." He looked singularly pleased with this fact, prompting an amused snort from the dog in Harry's lap. He looked down at the animagus. "You do realize I saw you nearly bite the idiot who insulted Harry's abilities as a teacher don't you mutt?"

Sirius raised his head and blew out a breath in Snape's direction. He'd seen the professor's hand twitch towards his wand while he'd nearly bitten the twit so the man had no room to say anything.

"My heroes." Harry said with a chuckle. "I hope that you both realize that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." He leaned back against Snape and continued to pet Sirius. It had been difficult, returning to school after the trial and facing all the stares and whispers. The hardest thing to get over had been his own guilt but his loved ones had helped him through it and he was finally starting to get back to his old self again.

"Of course but it's our job to get offended on your behalf." Snape stroked a hand down Harry's arm. He was happy to see the teen healing from the Astronomy tower incident. He'd been worried for a while, especially just after the funeral and will reading when he'd been bequeathed a snitch from Dumbledore, but his lover had begun recovering as more and more of the students had come back around and seen how badly Harry was hurting over Dumbledore. Gryffindor and Slytherin surprisingly had both rallied immediately around Harry in an unwavering show of support.

Padfoot lifted his snout and licked Harry's cheek. Harry was just as much his pup as the one growing in his belly and he'd hated to see him so wounded. That was another reason he'd come to respect Snape. The potions master's constant affection and hovering over Harry had made him make a full one eighty in his old opinion of the bat.

"Hm, as long as you know I can fight my own battles you can be as offended on my behalf as you like." Harry continued to snuggle. He was happy but a new problem was looming on the horizon, one he wasn't sure how he would address. The term was almost over and Harry had begun to worry where he would end up. He was still under-aged and he guessed he was supposed to return to Privet Drive, the thought of having to spend another summer with the Dursleys kept him awake at night. Harry was determined not to let those dark thoughts ruin such a pleasant day. He smiled at Severus and reached into his trousers pocket pulling out the old, battered snitch Dumbledore had left him. He placed it in his palm and watched how the tiny wings fluttered a little. Still something seemed to be off and the snitch couldn't make it in the air.

Sirius hadn't yet gotten a good look at the snitch so he nosed at it and caught an odd scent that made him whine curiously.

"What is it Siri?" Harry asked the large dog and fisted the snitch.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I look at that?" Remus asked softly. Harry shook his head and handed the snitch over. Remus looked at it closely as he turned it over in his hand. He too was smelling something that was not normal in a regular snitch.

Snape lifted a brow at the werewolf. "What are you thinking?"

"There's something off with this snitch. I was never much of a Quidditch player but the balance is all wrong and there's a scent on it, a scent of something powerful." Remus shook the snitch harshly and was only mildly surprised when something rattled inside it.

Harry raised a curious brow and took the snitch from Remus hand, watching it intently. There was an almost invisible line running through it and Harry managed to get a fingernail in there and after a little wiggling the snitch fell open like an egg, revealing an old ring with a cracked black stone.

Snape looked closely at the ring then his eyes widened. "Dear Merlin, the Resurrection Stone."

Sirius' head whipped towards the ring so fast you could heard the wind from it.

"The Resurrection Stone?" Harry picked the ring up from the shell of the snitch, watching the sunlight gleam on the cracked stone. "Didn't you say something about that ring being a Horcrux?"

Snape nodded and took the ring from Harry, studying it. "Voldemort used it as one yes but...I don't think the piece of his soul is in there anymore. I think Albus destroyed it."

"If he already destroyed the Horcrux, why on earth would professor Dumbledore leave it to me hidden inside an old snitch?" Harry didn't understand it at all; then again the Headmaster hadn't exactly been in his right mind during his last time.

The potions master smirked. "To keep it out of Voldemort's hands. It's said that he who possesses all three Hallows becomes the Master of Death, can you think of anything he'd want more?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that must be the most tempting thing ever for Voldemort. I do have another question though, what are the Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows are the three relics rumored to be able to command Death when put together. You already own one so I think Dumbledore knew the other would be safe with you too." Remus explained as best as he could.

"Already own one?" Harry had no idea what he owned that could be such an important magical object.

Remus nodded. "Your father's cloak."

Snape handed the ring back to Harry. "The Resurrection Stone can bring the spirits of those the owner chooses back to our plane for a short time."

A powerful object indeed, Harry could certainly understand the temptation of being able to bring back the spirits of anyone you chose to, even if it was only for a short time. He put the ring back in the snitch and closed it up before stuffing it into his pocket again. "Tempting ability...And dangerous. I can see something like that becoming just as addictive as the Mirror of Erised."

Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist, proud of him for seeing the problem with the ring. "The first man to use the ring killed himself when he couldn't bring his lover back in truth. It is a very dangerous artifact."

Harry nodded. "Let's just put it away somewhere and make sure that Voldemort doesn't get his scaly hands on it." Harry didn't feel completely comfortable carrying such an artifact on him.

"Agreed." Snape nodded. "Speaking of dangerous artifacts we have one to take care of before the summer."

"We do." Harry had managed to block out the locket for too long due to all that happened the last time they were going to destroy it but he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. "I'll talk to professor McGonagall about borrowing the sword after dinner tonight...No reason to put it off any longer."

Remus patted Harry on his foot, which was as far as he could reach from where he was sitting. He saw that Harry had paled and guessed it was due to the memories of the last time. "Everything will be okay Harry."

Harry nodded gratefully at the werewolf even though he wasn't sure he believed him.

Sirius whined and nuzzled Harry's hand adding his two-cents in.

Severus leaned close and murmured in Harry's ear. "It _will _be okay Harry. Never doubt that pet."

"Hey you're not having a meeting without us are you?"

Severus looked over and smirked at the New Marauders and the Marauder's support as Luna, Pansy, and Ron had dubbed themselves. "By all means join us."

Draco spread his robes on the grass and invited Hermione to sit on them causing Ron to quickly do the same so Pansy wouldn't have to sit on the grass either. Luna rolled her eyes and dug her bare toes into the green grass as she flopped down next to Neville.

"So what are we talking about?" Ron looked around curiously.

"The discussion was about the Resurrection Stone but we have since turned it to destroying a certain locket before summer arrives." Snape didn't remove his arms from around Harry's waist as the other teenagers had come to accept that he and Harry were together. Weasley's reaction the first time he'd seen them kiss had been amusing though.

Neville sighed. "I can't believe summer's nearly here. So much has happened it's like the year has flown by."

All the others nodded in agreement, it was difficult to imagine the people they had been just a year ago. Everything had been so different.

"Even with the bad things, I would not want to trade this year for anything." Harry said and leaned back against Snape, covering the older man's hands with his own. He couldn't imagine his life without Severus anymore.

Hermione looked over at Draco with a smile on her face. "None of us would and if anyone tried to turn back time and change it I'd hex them into oblivion."

Pansy nodded. "Too right." She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "So what are the plans for summer, beside you two," she waved lazily at Draco and Hermione, "getting married? Not too much to do since you're holding off on the big wedding ceremony stuff until after graduation."

Draco nodded, Pansy was right. Hermione and he would just have a small private ceremony this summer and then have their 'real' wedding when school was over. "We don't have any fixed plans yet, at least mother and I don't."

"I'm almost afraid to make any plans. If this year has taught me anything it is how fast plans can change." Ron said and leaned his chin on top of Pansy's head.

Harry didn't say anything, still mulling his worries about having to go to the Dursleys in his head.

Neville looked at him in concern, "Harry? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mate." Harry smiled at his friend and hoped that he was convincing. He had caused so much drama and problems already this year and Harry did not want to be the cause of more. Besides he really was fine, what was a summer at Privet Drive in the grand scheme of things?

Absolutely _none _of the assembled wizards and witches believed that statement and Sirius even growled in disbelief. Snape squeezed Harry's waist, "Don't lie to us."

"I'm not lying." Harry sighed at the disbelieving glares that were locked on him. "Alright, I just wonder where I'm supposed to spend the summer, that's all...No biggie. I'm still technically under-aged so I suppose it's the Dursleys for me."

Hermione grimaced at the very thought but Snape interrupted her before she could say anything to try and make him feel better.

"No. It's not. You and I have a job to complete over the summer." He leaned in and whispered just below the hearing of the other students. "I wasn't about to let you go back to their neglect in any case."

Harry slumped back against Snape not even trying to hide his relief. "Thank you." He threaded his fingers together with Snape's feeling silly for making a fuss over something once again.

"If you weren't going with professor Snape this summer you would have been coming to the burrow with us, no questions about it." Ron added. "No bloody way any of us were going to let you spend another summer there.

Neville nodded. "If worst came to worst McGonagall would have let you stay here. I heard from Gran that she's having a summer meeting with the Board of Governors to add a few classes and adjust the curriculum of others. By contrast to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang we're a little outdated. Gran said McGonagall made a proposal to allow students without proper wizarding homes to spend the summer living at Hogwarts."

"Really? That sounds brilliant." Harry smiled. "I love Hogwarts but some change is very much needed, I'm glad that professor McGonagall is looking into it."

Draco nodded. "The times are changing even in the wizarding world and the school needs to change with it."

"Listen to you guys...TA's to the core." Ron chuckled and ducked his head to avoid the fistful of grass Draco hurled his way.

Pansy poked her boyfriend in the side. "They're right though. Change has been needed for a long time here. I mean just look at everything that's gone _wrong _in the last 70 years. My Great-Grandmother's portrait told me that in her days the houses weren't nearly so divided. They had a healthy rivalry but nothing like the outright hostility of now."

Neville nodded. "Gran told me that the term 'dark' didn't used to be considered bad too, it was viewed as balance not evil, but now 'dark' has become synonymous with 'evil' and families who's magic leans naturally towards dark magic are shunned to the point they look for any escape. It makes them easy pickings for the evil wizards like Voldemort."

"House unity is needed, that's true and so is unity between wizard born and muggle born as well as more understanding for both sides." Harry agreed.

"I think more understanding is needed all together." Remus added.

Snape lifted a hand to run through Harry's hair. "Minerva is starting the steps in that direction. You guide the minds of the youth and you guide the direction of the future." His gaze fell on Hermione and his lips twitched just a bit. "And with so many new crusaders for equal rights for all I believe things will change, for the better."

Harry smiled too, especially when he saw Hermione's own lips twitch. "Yes, I truly think that things are changing for the better. Just look at us, an odder group you'll have to search hard to find."

"You can say that again, odd but brilliant." Ron agreed with a wide grin of his own.

Even Draco nodded, as weird as it was all these ragtag people had become his friends...No more than, they had become family. A family he had chosen instead of been born into.

The group had to give a collective laugh as Sirius made a bark of agreement before suddenly whining and bolting for the trees.

Hermione looked at an amused Remus, "Is he alright?"

"He's just fine, the cub is pressing on his bladder. It happens in both his forms, he'll be back soon." Remus followed the dark shadow that was his mate with loving and watchful eyes.

"Three times since I've been out here." Harry mouthed to his friends and held up three fingers.

They all laughed again and let the subject turn to babies and happier things.

~oOo~

Severus looked at Harry as they knocked on Minerva's office door. She'd not yet taken over what she considered Albus' office because she was still adjusting to the position of Headmistress. Snape knew she'd move into the Headmaster's office soon enough, likely over the summer as she came to grips with Dumbledore being truly gone. One thing was certain; he'd never have to speak a candy password to that bloody gargoyle ever again.

"Come in, come in." McGonagall called through the door and Harry took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped through together with Severus, he was happy and relieved that his lover had chosen to join him as he went to ask if they could borrow the sword.

"Mr. Potter and Professor Snape, what can I do for you?" Minerva looked up from the seemingly endless amount of paperwork that littered her desk.

Snape didn't seek to sit, though he knew Minerva wouldn't mind. "Do you remember what I spoke to you earlier about? That Harry and I will be going to look for the remaining Horcruxes this summer."

"I remember and you know that the offer to use any resources Hogwarts can help you with still stands." Minerva moved a wad of papers from one stack to another. "Hogwarts is taking a clear stand against the evil that is spreading."

"Well we've had one for a few weeks now but things kept interrupting before we could speak to Albus about it. Harry and I feel that the Sword of Gryffindor is the best way to destroy this particular Horcrux."

"The sword of Gryffindor..." Minerva laced her thin, spindly fingers together in front of her chin. "Of course I wouldn't mind you borrowing it to use it to destroy a Horcrux but alas it is no longer residing in the Headmaster's office."

Harry's stomach plummeted, what would they do if they couldn't get to the sword? He really did not want to chance Anguis safety.

Severus frowned. "What happened to it? I could have sworn I saw it earlier this year."

"Sadly I don't know where the sword is at the moment, it disappeared shortly after Albus' travel to find the Resurrection Stone." She pursed her lips. "I would suggest going to the Headmaster's office and ask Albus' portrait...He always did like his secrets." Minerva's voice was filled with fondness as she thought of the man she had known.

There was a lump in Harry's throat. What if the portrait wouldn't speak to him, it might resent Harry for killing Dumbledore.

Snape placed a warm hand on the small of Harry's back. "Have you changed the password or is it still," he made a grimace of distaste, "Cockroach Cluster?"

"It's still Cockroach Cluster." Minerva gave a sad smile. "I haven't...Haven't had the heart to change anything just yet."

He nodded, a small, sharp pang slicing through him. He'd not yet really mourned the manipulative old bastard who'd become an odd sort of parental figure since his defection to the 'light' but there wasn't time for it now. "Understandable. Do you wish to accompany us?"

"No, no, go ahead; I have plenty of work left." She smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Best of luck to you and if you find the sword, feel free to use it."

"Thank you professor." Harry said and bowed his head to his head of house. He still felt nervous about facing Dumbledore's portrait but at the same time he wanted this over with and the Horcrux destroyed.

"Yes, thank you Minerva." Severus stepped out of the room with harry and they made their way to the Headmaster's office. He sighed and drawled the password, making sure to put all his disgust with it in the words, and the stone beast leaped aside, letting them into the room.

Harry was of half a mind to ask if he could stay downstairs while Snape spoke to the portrait but he had never been a coward and he wouldn't start being one now. He followed his lover up the spiral staircase and entered the familiar office.

Almost all of the previous heads of the school were sleeping in their frames but, in the spot over his desk, Albus' was wide awake and that damn twinkle was present even in the painted eyes. Snape walked forward with Harry. "Albus. Somehow I get the feeling you were waiting for us."

"Always was the clever one Severus, almost too clever for your own good." The portrait beamed at them. "And young Harry, clever too. I hope you're both alright."

"Yes, professor, we're alright, thank you for asking." Harry replied softly. It was bittersweet talking to the portrait.

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "Yes we're perfectly fine," the word was drawled sarcastically, "after weeks of investigation and the trial. The Astronomy Tower Albus? Of all places to finally lose your mind you chose the Astronomy Tower." The sentence was irritable as he was still very, very upset over what Albus' death had put Harry through.

The man in the portrait looked suitably chastised. "It was not exactly something I had planned Severus. No one is more ashamed of how I acted than I and I'm deeply sorry for what you had to go through on account of it."

"Hm. I was not unduly inconvenienced but what it put Harry through," his hand found the youth's; "I could have cheerfully done you in myself for that Albus."

Dumbledore bowed his head inside the frame. "I do apologize and I wish it had ended differently." The portrait eyed their entwined hands. "I am happy you have found each other, treasure that and don't let it go no matter what. Love is precious."

"I don't intent to." Harry answered and squeezed Snape's hand.

"I'd offer myself up to Voldemort on a silver platter before I did that Albus." Severus rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "We did come for a purpose though, and it was not to take you to task. The Sword of Gryffindor, we need to use it."

"Ah yes, I figured you would be on the lookout for it." Albus twinkled even more. "I knew I was fading so I hid it, the Ministry have had their eyes on it for years, saying it belongs there, locked up instead of at Hogwarts. Boo I say to that. It's a part of the school and should always be there for students in need."

Harry had to chuckle at the grimace the portrait made as he spoke of the Ministry, it was just so utterly Dumbledore.

"Look behind me." Albus continued. "Take care of it and bring it back once it had served its purpose."

Severus lifted the portrait off the wall, smirking at the hole behind it and the sword nestled within. He angled his head towards it, indicating to Harry to get the sword. "I suppose it would be too much to hope you might be aware of the location of the other two founders' relics. Even you have limits Albus."

"Alas I do not know where the cup or the diadem is." The portrait looked up at them from where it was leaned against the wall on the floor.

Harry reached in and pulled the sword out from the narrow nook in the wall, its weight feeling kind of familiar even though he had only wielded it once.

"It's rumored that Voldemort entrusted the cup with his most dedicated servant...Bellatrix." Dumbledore continued.

The potions master almost twitched. "Lovely. We can't bother hoping that she did what Lucius did and kept it anywhere but the most secure of places."

"I have to agree, none of the dark artifacts she was entrusted with were ever found when she was sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't really fancy the idea of finding her to ask either." Harry said and wrapped the sword in his robes since they would have to carry it down to Snape's quarters later and he didn't want any questions.

Snape settled the portrait back over the hole. "Perhaps Narcissa might have an idea. Bellatrix is mad and obsessively loyal to Voldemort but she also always loved gossiping with her sister."

"In a very twisted way she does love her sister. Not enough to save her from Voldemort or enough to deliver the killing blow herself but she does care." Dumbledore said, beaming at being back on his hook.

"That's a kind of love that I don't envy at all." Harry said, it was getting easier speaking to the portrait since it was clear that Dumbledore didn't hold any ill feelings.

Severus reached out and ghosted his hand over Harry's shoulder. "No, it's not. It always astounds and horrifies me how people can twist something like love."

Harry nodded and stepped closer to his lover, he didn't understand it either. The really horrible things people could do and say it was in the name of love.

"You two should probably get going, it's getting late and you both are out after curfew." Albus chuckled at the two men.

The potions master lifted a brow. "I have not had a curfew for quite some time Albus but you are correct. We do need to get down to the dungeons and deal with the locket."

"I wish you luck, with all your endeavors. Come and visit me again if you have the time." Albus waved at them from the frame and Harry waved back.

"Come on then, let's go be heroes." Harry smiled a bit of a tense smile and reached for Severus hand again.

Snape took it and brought it to his mouth to brush a kiss over the knuckles as they walked out. "Relax pet. It will be fine."

"I hope so, though the last time I destroyed a Horcrux Ginny almost died, I had to slay a Basilisk, have said beast bite me, had to have Fawkes heal me and have a book bleed poisonous ink as I stabbed it with a fang..." Harry held on to Snape's hand as they made their way to the dungeons.

"That is only because you were taken by surprise. It will be fine this time. You not only are prepared for something...unpleasant to happen but you have back-up." Snape opened the door to his quarters and nearly jumped back when Anguis fell from the doorway to curl around Harry's neck.

**"Guardian stop leaving me here with the fire bird. He disturbs my sleep."**

**"Disturbs your sleep? How little one?"**Harry asked and stroked Anguis head, looking over at Fawkes who was sitting on his perch.

**"He is **_**loud**_**. Always making bird sounds and wheezing."**The snake tightened around Harry's neck slightly in irritation before loosening her coils and leaning into the petting.

Severus went over to Fawkes as Harry spoke to Anguis and put some sugared figs in the phoenix's food dish. It was coming up on time for him to burn and be reborn and the bird was looking a little tarnished around the edges. He stroked the plumes of the bird's head gently. "Have you and Anguis been quarreling again?" He recognized the snake's hissing as being agitated.

**"I don't think he does it on purpose but you know you're always welcome to go to the bedroom and sleep by the hearth there...Or I can take you up to the tower if you want."**Harry said and watched how Fawkes shook his feathers and trilled at Snape.

The snake made a crabby mutter. **"The fire bird needs someone to watch over him in this state. I will sleep on the bedroom hearth."**

Snape looked over his shoulder at Harry as Fawkes trilled again, an amused glint in his eyes. "What did she say?"

"Fawkes is keeping her from her sleep; he is apparently loud...And wheezes. She will sleep in the bedroom so that she can actually sleep." Harry hid his smile since he did have a _very_ poisonous creature wrapped around his neck.

The older man shook his head and gave Fawkes one last stroke, lips twitching. "I see."

Anguis shifted in interest. **"Is that the sharp stick to kill the evil piece?"**

**"Yes it is, we're going to destroy the evil piece tonight so that it can't cause any more trouble."**Harry answered and unwrapped the sword, tossing his robes onto the couch. "Should we get it done?" He turned to Snape.

Snape nodded. "Yes. I want this out of the way so we can enjoy the remaining two weeks of term." He walked with Harry to the lab, going over to the box he'd put the locket in so many weeks ago. He took it out and hissed, dropping it with a clatter as it burned his palm. "Well we know one defense now."

It looked deceptively innocent as it lay on the floor but you could almost feel the evil radiating from the locket. "Just leave it there." Harry grabbed the sword in both hands and raised it. "No time like the present right? _If_ something should happen, know that I love you."

Severus narrowed his eyes and walked over behind his lover. "Nothing will happen. I refuse to let it. Now open the bloody thing and let's get rid of it."

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled at the command in Severus voice and crouched down to open the locket, hissing 'open' in Parseltongue. It burned his fingers but Harry ignored the pain just as he ignored the black smoke billowing out of it when it finally cracked open. It was like the room darkened as the smoke curled around them. Harry unwrapped Anguis from his neck and told her to move away, she shouldn't be on him when he did this. "Okay, here goes nothing." Harry raised his sword again and brought it down on the locket just as a shadowy figure started to form.

A loud crack sounded through the room and a shriek followed, making Severus shiver. It was inhuman and very nearly sounded demonic as light seemed to tear through the black smoke obliterating it. All in all it was over in barely a second but it felt longer until everything cleared and the light faded, leaving only a broken locket behind.

Anguis hissed in disgust. **"Nasty thing. Good it's gone."**

Harry was a bit amazed at how easy it had gone, he was almost expecting something more to happen but when the locket remained still and broken Harry finally dropped the sword. "Me too Anguis, very happy that it's gone."

Severus pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "Two more to destroy and a purification spell to work, then we can finally be rid of Voldemort."

"I can't hardly wait." Harry replied and leaned against his lover in relief that this Horcrux was finally gone. "I hope that old snakey is having a really bad night."

The older man chuckled darkly. "He's not a snake Harry; he's a worm with delusions of grandeur." He swayed them lightly where they stood. Yes there were still more Horcruxes to deal with and then Voldemort himself, but he felt somewhat like celebrating and since he knew Harry wasn't keen on dancing they swayed.

"You're right, I don't even think he's a worm though, he'd be giving true worms a bad name." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and swayed in place with him. "Thank you so much for doing this with me, for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else pet. You're mine, I'm not about to let you face danger alone if I can help it."

"You know that feeling is very much mutual." Harry tilted his head up to look at Severus and to kiss him. "You're stuck with me now...Like glue."

The professor leaned down to better meet Harry's lips. "I love you my merlin." He let himself sink into the kiss the peaceful feeling of being safe and loved for once filling his being with contentment. They'd have to focus on battle again soon enough but now was for them.

"I love you too, more than anything or anyone...More than I ever could imagine I was able to love." Harry continued to kiss and hold and touch. He was well aware that there was much that was left to do but right now, at this moment they had done something good and they were together to celebrate it.

Right now it was perfect.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Another chapter down, next chapter will have a little bit of violence and action in it and a very annoying Peeves. Thank you so, so much for reading and we'd absolutely adore to hear your thoughts. See you next chapter._


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**A bit of violence.

**AN** – _New chapter, for those still reading, thank you so incredibly much. We're happy you've enjoyed the story so far. Also thank you very much for your fantastic feedback. It means more than you can ever imagine._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

**_Part Thirty-three._**

Severus sighed in frustration as he questioned yet another of the Hogwarts ghosts. A talk with Narcissa had revealed that if Bellatrix had been told to guard the cup she'd have put it in the Lestrange Gringotts vault so at the moment they had no chance at getting to it. Now he was speaking to the ghosts, hoping one of them might have some idea of what had happened to Ravenclaw's diadem. It wasn't going well. He'd spoken to all but the Gray Lady, who seemed to be avoiding him, and Peeves, who was just difficult. Harry was in Slytherin's library looking through the books there for spells to possibly break into Gringotts.

"Poor ickle Snape, asking and asking and not knowing anything." Peeves was on top of a shelf juggling books before sending them hurling towards Snape. "Even Peeves know more than you." He chuckled madly and sent more books flying.

Snape raised a quick Protego. "Would you mind too terribly expanding on your meaning Peeves?"

"I mind very much." Peeves cackled and flew over the shelves. "I'm not here to make things easier for you or anyone. Snapey is clueless, Snapey is clueless."

The professor's brow twitched, he truly did not have the patience for Peeves at the moment but he knew someone who could assist him. His lips quirked just a bit. "Baron are you nearby?"

The Bloody Baron materialized through the wall. "Did you need something Severus?"

"Yes I'm afraid Peeves seems to know something regarding my search for the diadem," he paused delicately, relishing the throttled look on the poltergeist's face, "alas I'm afraid he's not keen on sharing."

The Baron turned his cold gaze on Peeves, "Is that so?"

Peeves actually eeped and tried to look for an escape route. "It's not that I don't want to share...I don't feel it's my place to share. Peeves can keep secrets."

"The Headmistress has made it known that we are to assist Severus in any way in his search. I...dislike that you may be hindering that search and disobeying the Headmistress' wish Peeves." The Baron's soulless eyes glittered coldly, dangerously, much to Snape's amusement and satisfaction.

Peeves fidgeted, he'd had so much fun teasing Snape but he did not want to get on the Baron's bad side. Peeves knew what the man had done to the one he loved so he could only imagine what he was capable of otherwise. "I might have seen someone hiding a certain object away...An object you're looking for."

Snape lifted a brow. "Where would that be then? Peeves, consider something. The Dark Lord is not known to be a tolerating personality; do you think he or any of his men would give you the leeway you enjoy at Hogwarts now?"

Knowing when he was beat, Peeved floated down to the floor. "It was a long time ago. Riddle returned to the castle and I remember thinking that strange." Peeves had not revealed himself to Riddle, not even back then had the man been very pleasant. "He walked into the Room of Requirement and hid something away, then he just left again."

Severus groaned feelingly. "Wonderful. There are a few thousand possibilities if he used the Room of Requirements." He sighed and looked at the poltergeist. "Thank you Peeves."

"You're welcome." Peeves pouted. "I do know exactly where he put that blingy diadem though."

The Baron looked at Peeves. "Where?" It was nothing less than a demand for information with heavy consequences for refusal left unspoken.

"I can't explain it." Peeves sunk in on himself. "I can show you." He added instead, just wanting this very uncomfortable situation over with.

"Then do." The Bloody Baron took the other specter's arm and, in a deceptively gentle way, pulled him to the Room of Requirements with Snape following in their wake.

Peeves floated around looking at all the different shelves and items before he remembered where Riddle had hidden the diadem. "Here it is." The Ravenclaw relic floated up from its hiding place as Peeves directed it towards Snape. "Can I leave to torture the first years before they leave now?"

Severus took the diadem and waved his hand in Peeves' direction, "Just make sure to hit the Gryffindors with extra water balloons."

"Aye aye Sir." Peeves saluted and shot out of the room with a big farting noise.

~oOo~

Harry and Anguis were down in the chamber again, going through Slytherin's journals as well as a few of the other books in the library. He had remembered to light the fire in the study this time so that Anguis body temperature wouldn't drop. He was reading one of the last journals when something made his eyes widen. **"Anguis, if I read this to you, can you tell me if it is what I think it is?"**

The snake lifted her head and yawned just a bit, she was quite happy at the moment, the fire bird had gone through its rebirth cycle and wasn't quite as loud as before and now she was in the quiet chamber with her Guardian, resting on a deliciously warm hearth. **"Perhaps. The mother's knowledge is only what she learned in her lifetime. Read Guardian and we will see."**

Harry read the passage in the journal out loud to the little Basilisk. To Harry it sounded very much like a purification spell and a very strong one at that but he wanted to be sure before he got too excited. **"What do you think little one?"**

**"It sounds like a purification spell Guardian but you should ask your mate to be sure. Translate it into human speak."**

Nodding Harry fished out his quick quote quill from his bag and set out to translate the spell, hoping that he got everything right. He scribbled down the Parsel version too underneath just so that he would be able to compare the two later and not make a mistake. When he was done he packed everything away and placed the journals back in their place. It didn't matter that Harry and sometimes Severus were the only ones down here; it was proper respect to put things back where you found them. **"Are you ready to go back up Anguis?"**

The basilisk slither over and up Harry's body, draping over his shoulders contentedly. **"Yes Guardian."**

Harry smiled and stroked the sleepy basilisk over her shiny scales before putting the fire out and making his way out of the chamber and up to the castle again to find his lover. Summer was almost, almost here and it still felt like a dream not having to worry about going back to the Dursleys. Harry knew he would spend the summer looking for more Horcruxes and destroying them but he would be with Severus and that was all that mattered.

Severus looked up from the cauldron he was stirring as Harry stepped inside, Anguis draped over his shoulders. "Any luck regarding getting past the bank's defenses?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really no but I did find something else." He thrust the paper slip towards Snape. "What do you think of this? Am I just being silly?" Harry bit his bottom lip as Severus read.

The professor took the parchment and began reading, his brows slowly raising as he did. He lifted his gaze to Harry's, a soft excitement glittering within. "You found this in one of the spellbooks?"

"Actually it was in one of Salazar's journals. The second to last one I believe." Harry looked from the paper to Snape. "Is it really a purification spell? I was so scared it was only in my head because I wanted it to be one so badly."

Severus lifted his hand to play with the short strands of hair at Harry's nape. "It is, a better one than the two I know. You'll have to perform it in Parsel I believe and it seems as though there are Parsel runes and potions still involved but though the potions are complicated they don't need any near impossible to procure ingredients. This borrows heavily on the deep magic of Parseltongue and the summer solstice to enact it, where the others derive their main power from the runes and potions."

Harry dared to smile. "Let's just hope that I don't stumble on my tongue then and accidentally cast a completely different spell." Deep down Harry had still been very worried about walking around with a piece of Voldemort's soul within him and if this was a spell that could help get the bastard out of his head then Harry was all for trying it.

"You'll do fine pet. Sometimes I'm certain you speak Parsel better than you speak English." A small alarm chimed and he turned his attention back to the cauldron to add chrysanthemum petals to the potion he had brewing. "Today has been most productive."

Hearing Snape say that in such tone of voice was almost equal to anyone else doing a happy little jig. "Oh? Did you have any luck gathering information from the ghosts? Did someone know anything about the Horcruxes?" Harry walked over to Snape and looked at the bubbling, sweet smelling potion.

"Surprisingly enough, Peeves knew." Snape poured in a measure of dandelion nectar.

"Peeves?" Harry's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. "Peeves knew? And he told you?" It all seemed very out of character for the evil little git of a poltergeist.

The potions master's lips curved up slowly. "It helps quite a bit when the Bloody Baron is your house's ghost."

"Ah, yes I can imagine that it would." Harry chuckled. "So what did you learn? Do you know where we should set off first to look for the Horcruxes?"

"Actually, look over on the shelf," Snape tilted his head in the direction of the shelf he meant as he sprinkled in some anise seed.

Harry followed Snape's nod and looked over at the shelf, his jaw almost dropping to the floor when he spotted the glittering diadem resting there. "It was _here_? At school?" Harry took a step closer, unlike the locket there didn't seem to be an evil aura surrounding the diadem. "Voldemort left it here? What was he thinking?"

"He hid it in the Room of Requirements, I think in some sort of secreted bauble room as there were a great many items in there. From what I gathered he did not have much time to find a better hiding place." He stirred the potion, nodding in satisfaction when it turned a pleasant light aqua. "Now we only need to get our hands on the cup."

Harry nodded. "Somehow we are going to find our way into that cursed vault and snatch the cup too. For once luck seems to be on our side...Though I don't want to jinx it." Harry left the diadem on the shelf for now and walked back to Snape. "What are you brewing? It smells wonderful."

"It's a skin salve Minerva likes to use. She's had eczema for years and this helps. I wanted to make plenty to last her the summer before we go."

"Still smells wonderful but you kind of lost me with eczema." Harry scrunched his nose up and moved to sit on a stool where he could watch Severus work. "Should we destroy the diadem now or should we wait until we have the cup? Maybe if Voldemort senses one more Horcrux being destroyed he'll increase the guard on the cup...He's running out of Horcruxes."

"I think we should destroy it now and then go to watch Gringotts. If his paranoia reaches an appropriate level then he could very well want it brought to him." Snape began putting the potion into several phials methodically.

"Well we still have the sword so just say when and where and I'll get chopping...Or stabbing." Harry made a stabbing motion with his hands.

The older man chuckled as the last of the potion was bottled and he sent the cauldron to be cleaned with a flick of his wand. "Go right ahead pet but you might wish to use a different gesture next time." Dark eyes sparkled wickedly.

"What?...Oh...Oooooh." Harry flushed when he realized what Snape meant. "It's not my fault your mind is in the gutter." Harry said with a grin and got up from his stool. He walked into another room to get the sword and then placed the diadem on the floor. "Here we go again." He brought the sword down on the Horcrux with a sharp blow.

Another shriek was heard that prompted Snape to shiver, it was the most horrendous noise, and a very brief light flashed. But unlike the locket nothing else really happened, he supposed it was because Voldemort hadn't been able to place any protections on the diadem before hiding it. He looked down at the shattered diadem. "A pity that things the Founders put so much effort into and value in must be destroyed."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Harry agreed and put the sword down again. "These are objects that should be treasured and preserved and instead Voldemort has poisoned them with his evil, forcing us to destroy them. It's so sad."

Severus moved to gather up the pieces of diadem, placing them in a box. He'd deliver the bits to Minerva, as he had the remains of Salazar's locket. Even broken and shattered they were pieces of Hogwarts, of her history, and they belonged in the school. "He will get his comeuppance."

"Mmm, I hope so." Harry answered and stifled a yawn. It was weird but every time he destroyed a Horcrux he got really, really tired afterwards and his head ached. "Hey I think I'm going to bed, I know it's early but I'm really tired."

Snape leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's brow. "Go on then. I'll deliver this to Minerva and join you when I return."

Harry leaned up and placed another kiss on Snape's lips. "Kay, don't be too long. I sleep better with you there." Harry hadn't slept in the Gryffindor tower since they'd returned from the trial. He didn't want to be apart from Severus even when he was sleeping. He watched Snape go and got ready for bed before he slipped between the cool sheets and promptly fell asleep.

Severus moved to take care of delivering the diadem pieces quickly so he could return to Harry and have a peaceful evening before they left to watch Gringotts. He smirked as he considered just how bad a mood Voldemort must be in at the moment. He certainly did not envy the Death Eaters.

~oOo~

The Dark Lord sat on his throne in the unplottable manor house he'd claimed as his new residence and stared at his servants. He'd felt the agony of another of his Horcruxes being destroyed and had decided that Potter was having too much luck finding them. So he would take the remaining Horcrux back into his own custody. "Rodolophus."

"Yes mylord, what can I do for you?" A man with a receding hairline walked forward towards the throne his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He wasn't worthy enough to gaze upon the splendor that was the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had not been in a good mood lately and Rudy did not want to turn his wrath on himself.

"Dear Bellatrix, clever woman that she is, put an artifact I entrusted to her protection in the Lestrange vault. However, due to Potter's skill at doing the impossible, I no longer trust Gringotts to adequately guard it. You have...irritated me of late as you have failed in more than a few of the tasks I have set you. This will be your last chance. Safely retrieve the cup of Helga Hufflepuff from the Lestrange vault and bring it to me. If you fail," he slid a look over at Bellatrix and smiled coldly, "you will follow Lucius' fate."

Rodolophus gulped loudly and bowed until his nose touched the floor. "I will not disappoint you my lord." He bowed again. "I will go an secure the cup for you straight away."

"Go then. Use Polyjuice to change your appearance." Voldemort watched the pathetic man scurry away, even more of a rat than Wormtail. Speaking of, "Pettigrew, follow him. Keep watch on him and assist if he runs into difficulty." As the animagus rushed to obey, the Dark Lord gestured Bellatrix over.

She knelt at his feet, resting her head on his knee. "Yes my Lord?"

He lifted his hand to pet her wild curls. "You have always been my most faithful and brightest follower dear one and for that, for your intelligence in placing the cup in Gringotts, for your loyalty to me, I thank you."

Her eyes were wide as praise was small and rarely given by her Master and she drank it in. "My Lord I am but your humble servant, to assist you in any way is my honor and my privilege."

"And that is why, dear lady, you will occupy the highest post in the new order when I succeed in my goals."

Bellatrix just pressed her brow to his leg. "My Master I am not worthy but I shall strive to live up to your faith in me."

"Yesssss I know." He drew out the s as he knew well the weakness his faithful had to the sibilant sound. The others he would bind to him with fear but Bellatrix would be gifted his rare gentleness, what remained of it, as she was the only servant he had who was worth it.

~oOo~

Rodolophus had polyjuiced into a nondescript sandy haired middle aged man and he looked around nervously as he went into Gringotts to get the cup out of the Lestrange vault. The vault was nasty, even he thought so, filled with traps and curses making sure that no one that wasn't allowed could get their hands on what was stored there. Rudy followed a goblin down the winding tunnels and stopped at his vault, going through all procedures to gain access to it. When he finally had the cup and a few other knick knacks he figured they could need in their fight Rudy placed the items under his robes and looked around even more suspiciously when he exited the bank.

Severus smirked as he followed the disguised Lestrange. Though he would fool most everyone, Snape had been a Death eater so long that he knew the tells and quirks of most all of them well enough to see through a polyjuice transformation. Only Barty Crouch Jr. had succeeded in fooling him in those regards. It also helped that there was a familiar silver pawed rat following him, which Harry was going after. This time Pettigrew would not get away. Severus slipped just ahead of Rodolophus and hid in an alley, using a 'notice-me-not' charm. When the disguised Death Eater passed by he grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. "Good day Rudy. Making a withdrawal?"

The Death Eater's eyes widened and he looked around for an escape frantically, almost groaning in fear when he couldn't find one. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about Severus but you'd better get your dirty half blood spy hands off me right now. The Dark Lord is not happy with you and I doubt that you want a repeat performance of what happened at Malfoy manor. This time your little kiddies might not be in time to save you."

The potions master tsked. "Rudy you forget something. I am not chained up right now." His fist drove into the other man's gut hard but his grip on Lestrange's throat kept him from doubling over. "Do kindly remember that I gained my reputation as one of the most dangerous of the inner circle honestly."

Rudy wheezed and tried to get some air into his burning lungs. It felt like his stomach had turned inside out from Snape's punch and he was very close to getting sick. "You might not be in chains right now but the Dark Lord will get to you, he will destroy your very soul and everything that you hold dear and when he does I will be there...Laughing."

"Oh I don't think so." Snape rummaged under Rodolophus' robes and withdrew the bag he'd put the cup in. "You see I remember well how Voldemort handles failure of his servants, and you losing his final Horcrux to the man who is helping his greatest enemy destroy them is a big, big failure." He also divested the Death Eater of his wand before stepping away, his own wand pointing at Lestrange. "I'd run far and fast and pray you aren't found if I were you Rudy. I can just imagine how much your wife would enjoy having you at her mercy after so many years having to deal with you."

The other man was trembling, all sort of chaotic thoughts running through his mind. He thought about pleading with Snape to switch sides again but one look at his former comrade told him that he wouldn't have any chance succeeding. And without his wand he had no chance what so ever to take the turncoat in a fight. Rudy paled and cold sweat broke out all over his body when he thought about what his wife had done to Malfoy, he did not want to end up like that. He cursed Snape with all his might and then he took his advice...He ran.

A questioning chirp came from just above him and Snape looked up to see the merlin perched on a window sill with an unconscious rat in one talon. He shook his head. "It's a much worse fate I've left him to pet. Much worse. Coming down from there?"

The bird swooped down from the window sill and seemed to blur in the air until Harry could land on the street next to his lover. He picked up the rat by its tail. "You were very forceful back there, almost made me all hot and bothered." Harry smiled, feeling relieved that they had the cup too. "Now what are we going to do with this one? Maybe Snuffles want a rat flavored snack."

"Give him to Kingsley. Or better yet, Mad-Eye." Severus smirked. "I can guarantee you your dogfather would be pardoned by the end of summer."

"I do love the way your mind works." Harry spelled Wormtail into a magic cage so that he wouldn't be able to transform and grabbed the handle of the cage. "Do you mind if we deliver him before we go home and deal with the cup?"

"Not at all pet." He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and walked out of the alley with him, looking just like any other wizarding couple out for a day of shopping. "Speaking of the mutt, he and Lupin are staying at Hogwarts over summer correct?"

"Yes they are. Remus wants Snuffles close to your potions and close to Madam Pomfrey in case anything would happen." Harry walked close to Severus, loving that they could walk together like this. "Remus is growing more protective each day; if Snuffles wasn't madly in love with him I think he would have bonked his mate over the head long ago."

"It's understandable, considering Lupin's erm...condition as well as how intensely he feels for your godfather." Privately Snape rather thought he wouldn't be much better than an overprotective werewolf, if only because he knew intimately of the evil that existed in the world.

"You're right and I do understand Remus but he can get rather..._intense _in his protection at times. You know last week he tried to convince Snuffles to let Remus carry him all day...Imagine how well that went over." Harry chuckled as he remembered the expression on his godfather's face when Remus had suggested that brilliant idea.

Severus smirked. "I imagine Lupin went over something, likely a low brick wall or a table."

Harry chuckled even more at that image. "Oh wouldn't that have been brilliant...No he just had to lock himself in the bathroom to avoid being bitten by a very upset Grim."

"Likely in a very painful place too I would imagine. No, I would not have wanted to have been in Lupin's place after making that suggestion."

"If this...piece of filth that gives vermin a bad name," Harry shook the cage with the rat in it. "can get Snuffles a pardon now then things would be practically perfect for them. They wouldn't have to keep running and hiding and their baby would grow up free."

"He or she would grow up free regardless pet. I told you, when you come in to your Lordship title on the thirty-first you can push for a fair trial and with two other noble families backing you and Black, he would get a fair and honest trial. Pettigrew's presence now merely means your godfather will not have to be dragged through such a mess."

"I know that, I do but you know me. I'm an impatient sort and want everything to happen as quickly as possible." Harry grinned sheepishly as he looked at Severus. "I'm sort of reaching for reasons why Wormtail could be useful...I still think about how things could have been different if I had let Snuffles kill him sometimes." Cedric's face flashed through Harry's mind.

"Don't." Severus' hand tightened on Harry's waist. "Do not dwell on what could have been done differently. The past is the past and should not be changed no matter how we might desperately wish to."

"You are right, I know that you are but it is difficult to stop the mind from wondering." Harry leaned his head on Snape's shoulder briefly before pulling his lover with him into a shadowed alley. He pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to Mad Eye, asking the Auror to meet with them. "I rather not go through all the song and dance that comes with going to the Ministry." Harry explained. He didn't have any confidence in those who were supposed to govern the wizarding population of Britain.

"I do not blame you in the slightest." The older man reached up to play with the silky black strands of his love's hair. "After we deal with the cup and after the purification ritual on the solstice, would you rather stay at Hogwarts or would you like to have a bit of a holiday?"

"Sweet Merlin, a holiday with you sounds amazing. I can't think of anything I'd like more." Harry leaned into Severus' touch like a content kitten. "I love Hogwarts but it would be really nice to get away, even if for just a little bit."

"Are there any places you've wanted to visit, things you've wanted to see?" Snape's expression was soft as he took in Harry's features.

"This may sound silly but I've always wanted to go to Ireland." Harry smiled up at Snape. "When I was little Dudley got this story book about Ireland and fairies, he hated it and threw it away. I got it and I fell in love with it instantly, the pictures and all the magical stories. I used to read it at night and dream of finding a fairy mound and just disappear into it forever." He chuckled somewhat sheepishly. "I don't dream of disappearing any more but I would still love to see Ireland."

The potions master smiled. "Ireland it is then. You'd fit well with the fae actually, though I wouldn't let them have you."

"Nor would I go with them, not now. I've found my haven with you and wouldn't trade it for the world." Harry smiled back and laced his fingers with Severus'.

"Good." Snape cupped his cheek. "Though if we meet you dogfather's ancestor I'm certain he'll insist upon driving us insane."

Harry chuckled. "You're probably right about that." The cage started to shake in Harry's grip as Wormtail woke up and panicked. "I wish Mad Eye would get here already, I'm not enjoying the rat company."

Severus looked down at Pettigrew, an evil smirk on his face. "Didn't Weasley once try to turn him yellow, a very appropriate color I must say. I believe I know a spell or two that could do that."

Before Harry could answer, they heard the clunk and shuffle of Moody's gait and it wasn't long until the grizzled Auror came into view. "Well Potter, what's this about a captured Death Eater?"

Harry practically shoved the cage into the Auror's hands. "Moody, meet Peter Pettigrew unregistered animagus and devoted servant to Voldemort." He smirked when the rat made a terrified squeak and pressed up against the cage wall as far away from Mad Eye as possible.

The magic eye swiveled down and a grin stretched over the Auror's face. "Good job boy. Good job indeed." He took the cage happily, as if someone had just given him the finest gift they possibly could. "Pettigrew and I are sure to have _plenty_to chat about once I get him back to HQ."

"I wish you the very best chat, filled with information and pleasantness." Harry's smile was on the wicked side as he waved goodbye to the Auror and watched as Mad Eye apparated away. "Phew, it feels like a weight has been lifted from me. And another plus is that I think we've made Voldemort have another bad day, we have the cup and he's lost his little rat."

Snape chuckled and slid his arm around Harry's waist. "Shall we top it off with a visit to Fortescues and plan our holiday after June 21st?" he began leading the youth towards the ice cream parlor.

"That sounds like an absolutely splendid idea." Harry smiled brightly and leaned against Snape as they walked out the alley and towards Fortescues. He ignored all the looks tossed their way, being too happy to be out with Severus to really notice.

Severus also ignored them, though the part of him honed by war and spy work was alert and wary should a threat present itself. He was more focused on the fact that things were going well and he was happy with his lover on a very nice summer day. Everything else could wait.

~oOo~

Not long after receiving news of Pettigrew's capture, Bellatrix heard an agonized scream coming from her Master's chamber and rushed to it. She knocked very lightly and heard a rough tone bid her enter. Her lord was sitting, half collapsed in a wingback chair by the fireplace. She hurried over and knelt at his feet. "My Lord, Pettigrew is in the Ministry's hands and Rodolophus is nowhere to be found."

A corpse pale hand reached down and cupped her cheek. "He failed, the cup has been destroyed. Bella have the others hunt Rodolophus down and, when they bring him to us, I want you to make him suffer, even more than you did Lucius."

She beamed and kissed his hand in gratitude. "As you wish my Master."

**_To be continued…_**

**AN** – _Next chapter Harry will have to perform the purification spell to get a certain snakeface out of his head. Something will happen to Sirius that will have Remus wolfing out. There will be more violence and even death. Thank you for reading, please do let us know what you think and we'll see you next chapter._


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**The purification spell. Sirius in Padfoot form for a bit. MAJOR violence. Death. Fluff.

**AN** – _One more chapter closer to the end. Head the warnings on this chapter, there is violence and death in it so if you are sensitive you might want to keep that in mind. Thank you so much for reading and for the always amazing and wonderful feedback. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Thirty-four.**_

Severus lead Harry to a secluded part of the school grounds, it was nearing midnight on the summer solstice and was time to work the spell to remove the piece of Voldemort from his lover's person. He'd brewed the potions and Harry had practiced the runes to mark on the ground and memorized the incantations. Now it only remained to perform it. Anguis was wrapped around Severus' arm as Harry would have to cast the circle and remain in it by himself and Fawkes glided silently in front of them, knowing where they were going.

Once in the clearing, Severus took Harry's face in his hands and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. "I cannot help you cast the circle or chant the spell but I will be here pet."

"That's enough love, I know you're here and I draw strength from that." Harry cupped Severus' cheek lovingly before crouching to draw the runes where they belonged. He lit his candles and laid out the wool string that marked the circle. Harry took the two bottles of potion that Snape had brewed for him and drank them both. Surprisingly they didn't taste very bad, just slightly bitter in the aftertaste. Harry stood in his circle, breathing deeply, trying to expel every thought and emotion that didn't have to do with the enchantment. It was easier if his mind was blank.

When everything was in order Harry looked up and smiled at Severus. "Wish me luck." Harry closed his eyes again as he slowly started to hiss out the purification spell.

Severus pet Anguis and opened his magical eye to see the threads of magic forming around Harry as he chanted in Parsel. There was the deep violet of destruction, because at its core a purification spell destroyed what was corrupted, the pale, pale blue of healing, the bright yellow of cleansing, and the strong red of power laced through the weave. Then the colorless threads of Magic herself came, called easily to Harry in Parsel as the summer solstice struck midnight. A bright aqua light gathered around Harry as he continued to hiss the chant and seemed to sink into him, seeking out that which did not belong to him. It converged on the curse scar and the light suddenly burst from that spot, as if it had seized the dark piece of corrupted soul and exploded. Severus barely kept from rushing forward and breaking the circle as Harry hit his knees. The only thing stopping him was the youth's continued chanting, the ritual was not finished yet.

It felt like someone had rammed an axe straight into his head, everything exploded in pain and Harry shut his eyes tightly to be able to finish the spell. When he had hissed out the last words he raised his arms and clapped his hands three times to signal that the enchantment was done. He struggled to open his eyes and in a burst of power left over from the spell the candles went out.

As soon as the candles were out, Severus was by Harry's side. He brought a soft cloth soaked with dittany potion up and dabbed at the reopened scar, cleaning the blood off Harry's face gently. "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea." Harry blinked owlishly at Severus and tried to concentrate on anything except the terrible pounding in his head. "It looks as if I'm still here though so I'm taking that as a good sign." He smiled at his lover crookedly before his eyes rolled into his head and he promptly passed out.

Severus made a choked sound of concern and Fawkes fluttered down from where he'd perched in the trees to make a soft trill before flashing them to the hospital ward. Where Madam Pomfrey made a soft shriek at the sudden appearance then put her hands on her hips. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for a single _month_? I swear...put him on the bed." She pointed to the bed that she was starting to dub Harry's in her mind. "What on earth were you two doing?"

Snape made a brief explanation that made the woman's eyes widen even as she began casting a diagnosis spell on Harry. She hummed, tapped her foot, and nodded. "Well then, it's just magical exhaustion. Whatever spell it was took a lot of power, a _lot_ of power Severus."

She met his eyes sternly. "I doubt if, even in his prime, Dumbledore could have cast the spell you just described. I don't think I need to go into the implications for you." She glanced at the phoenix, which was now perched on the hospital bed's frame. "I suppose I can't convince you or the bird to leave for the night. Transfigure a cot. He should wake in the morning." She clipped off, leaving Severus to reach down, letting Anguis slither to curl up next to Harry's head.

He brushed the hair back from his lover's forehead and kissed it softly next to the healing scar. "Sleep well pet." He didn't bother to transfigure a cot, he just slipped into the bed with Harry, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Harry woke and blinked his eyes at the sunlight streaming into the room from the high windows. His head felt a bit fuzzy but he was warm and comfortable, he buried his face into his lover's chest to escape the bright light when he finally noticed that they weren't in their bed. This bed was much more narrow and not nearly as comfortable as the one in Severus' quarters. The smells and sounds of the room made it clear where they were and Harry almost sighed at the fact that he had apparently managed to land himself in the hospital wing once more. He spread his hand over Severus chest and felt the other man's heart beat beneath his fingers, debating if he should fall back asleep or not.

The slight stirring of his lover had the older man awake in an instant. "Harry? How do you feel?"

"Mmm, tired." Harry rubbed his nose in the soft fabric of Severus' shirt and turned his face to look up at his lover. "As well as achy and sore but okay, I still feel like me."

Snape brushed a kiss over the bridge of his lover's nose. "Good. Poppy said that the spell would never have worked for Albus in his prime, technically you shouldn't have been able to do it as you've not yet come into your magical inheritance." He ran his hand down Harry's back. "You know that the magical power you have will be increased exponentially on your seventeenth birthday considering the power you already have...we'll need to spend the week of your birthday underground to keep your presence secret from Voldemort. Otherwise your inheritance will be felt by the whole of magical Britain and Voldemort will send his servants after you while you recover from it."

"Holed up underground with you...Somehow that doesn't seem so bad." Harry shifted so that he could prop himself up on his elbow and watch Severus. "Recover from it? Will it make me weak or sick? Hermione didn't seem any different when she turned seventeen." Harry's mind was still a bit foggy and he rested his head on Snape's shoulder again.

"Reactions differ depend on the power and gender of the witch or wizard. Witches traditionally have less violent inheritance passages because too violent could damage their ability to have children as the cells of the body are flooded with power and create more. Also Miss Granger, for all that she is one of the strongest witches Hogwarts has seen in some time, is also a muggleborn. It is called an inheritance because the lingering magic of those who have gone before you also floods your body along with your own, creating new abilities you may not have had before or strengthening those you already have. Miss Granger has no magical ancestors so she did not receive that extra punch. You however, have the Potter line behind you and may have others we are not aware of. Only arrogant prats like Lucius let the world know of their entire lineage where most wizards keep it quiet if they have an ancestor of great power. It's considered a trump card if one is ever needed to be pulled. If you recall Mr. Weasley had to sleep the entire day away after his inheritance. Yours, considering the power you already possess, will exhaust you even more than you are now as your body adjusts to the sudden increase in the reservoir for your magic and the surge that stretched it." Severus's fingers stroked through the youth's hair affectionately.

"Even more exhausted then now, right now that seems impossible." Harry purred under Severus' touch. "I swear it feels as if my body consists of noodle limbs." He stretched. "It worked though right, the bastard is out of my head?"

The older man chuckled. "Well it is your head. You tell me? Your scar burst open and light poured from it but you'll have to poke at the part of your head he was connected to mentally to see if it worked. I didn't spend all that time teaching you Occlumency for nothing."

"What? You mean it wasn't just to ogle my sweet self?" Harry gasped in mock shock but started to look inside himself. His mental net seemed untouched and safe, no ripples or tears. He went deeper and there was no pain, no sense of something that didn't belong there. "I think he's out." Harry breathed in relief; this meant no more visions and no more Voldemort peaking inside his thoughts. "I won't be able to feel when he's up to something any longer though so absolutely no getting hurt or kidnapped."

"I have no intentions of doing either. Besides I will not be more than two rooms away from you until Voldemort is eradicated." He scattered kisses over Harry's face. "You can't get yourself in trouble either Mr. Potter as I cannot save you by being a sneaky spying bastard any longer."

"Well both have to be careful then" Harry snuggled impossibly closer to the other man leaving no air between them. "Will stick together and kick Voldemort's arse, make him disappear once and for all so that we can all get on with our lives without fear."

"Mmhmm." Severus nuzzled his lover's temple just as a barking was heard in the hallway coming closer to the infirmary. "Of course they're here, don't they ever sleep in?"

"Sleep in, I doubt they've gone to sleep yet." Harry chuckled just as a large black dog burst through the infirmary doors followed closely by Remus Lupin.

"Harry, how are you? Siri was worried sick when he heard you were here but Poppy wouldn't let us in before now." Remus scratched the dog between his ears.

"I'm fine. You needn't worry about me." Harry didn't lift his head from Severus' chest as he spoke; he was very comfortable where he was.

The animagus shifted to human form and leaned worriedly over them, one hand on his growing belly. "What happened pup? Why are you in the infirmary?"

"I only over reached myself a bit, really it's no big deal." Harry reached up to pull gently on an inky black lock of his godfather's hair. "We performed a purification spell yesterday and the backlash was a bit of a kick, that's all."

Sirius eyed Harry suspiciously then slid his gaze over to Snape, lifting a brow for conformation.

The potions master just met the gaze levelly. "Yes, that is exactly what happened. Now would you mind backing off? Your dog breath is curling my nose hair."

Sirius pouted as he stood straight again. "I get no respect."

"Well you did hover love." Remus wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind and pulled flushed against his body. "You sure you're alright Harry? Spells like that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I'm just fine and it was a very necessary spell. Everything is okay and I promise that there's nothing to worry about." Harry was still grinning like a loon at the nose hair comment.

"Why was it so necessary?" Sirius leaned back against his mate.

Severus lifted a brow. "Were you aware that the curse scar was Voldemort's sixth Horcrux?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide as silver dollars and all he could get out was a questioning wheeze.

Remus' hands tightened minutely on top of his mate's stomach too. "A Horcrux? Why didn't we know this and how did you know?" The werewolf's usual calm intelligence seemed to have abandoned him. "Were you at least successful in purifying it, no more bad guy in there?" Remus ached when he thought that this was just one more thing Harry had had to go through.

"I think that it worked yes, and there was no reason to worry you by telling. What could you have done about it anyway?" Harry asked.

Severus nipped Harry's ear sharply. "That...is perilously close to Dumbledore thinking. Don't do it again."

"Oh Merlin, when you put it like that...I will tell you everything from now on...Come on, ask away, no secrets here." Harry gave his lover a wicked grin.

Sirius grinned, the Marauder in him automatically coming to the fore. "So how high does Batty stand?" His suggestive grin made it obvious what he meant and it just grew at the horrified look on Snape's face.

"Why Siri, aren't you satisfied with what you have?" Remus tried to look hurt but he had to hide his grin.

"He's off the scale Snuffles...Off the scale." Harry replied and reached up to place a kiss to the tip of Severus' nose.

Severus growled and bit at Harry's lips, "Your dogfather is embarrassing."

Sirius hooted. "Go Harry!" He turned and beamed at his own lover, "And Moony you know no one and nothing compares to you baby. My belly is growing proof of that."

Remus colored and nipped at the soft skin under his mate's ear. "Tact is a truly foreign concept for you isn't it?"

The pregnant man made a soft pleased sound and angled his head to let Remus have better access. "Tact is just another word for saying things that aren't true so why would I want to learn that language. I much prefer the language of love, mon amour."

"You are incorrigible." Remus nipped his way down Sirius' throat. "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Um...If you're going to continue them maybe you should move it somewhere private. Don't scar my sensitive young eyes." Harry looked at the snuggling pair next to the bed.

"Yes by all means, leave. I certainly have no desire to know how high either of _you _stand." Severus drawled icily. "Take your rioting hormones elsewhere Black."

Sirius turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Snape, blowing a raspberry. "Spoilsport." He looked back at Remus and nipped the werewolf's chin. "Shall we love? Don't want to horrify Batty's teeny mind now do we?"

"Mmm, I think that might be best." Remus hand disappeared from Sirius' belly to pinch a delectable behind. "Let's go to our room Siri, I want to take advantage of your rioting hormones." Remus waved goodbye to the couple in the sick bed and started to drag his mate towards the door.

The animagus happily went with him, not bothering to transform as even the students living on the ground now were all gathered down near Hagrid's hut gawking at unicorns.

Severus shook his head then looked at his own lover. "'Off the scale' Mr. Potter? Where are you getting material for comparison from?"

"Oh you have no idea the wild life I live in secret." Harry chuckled. "No, all I know is that you rock my world professor Snape, what else could I ask for?" He moved his hands so he could wrap them around Severus' neck and pull him down for a more heated kiss.

The older man leaned over Harry, returning the kiss with interest and things just might have gotten more interesting if Poppy hadn't chosen just that moment to come back in. A loud throat clearing had them breaking apart.

"None of that in my infirmary. Mr. Potter _you_ are to be resting and Severus, _you_are to let him. No hanky-panky."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Harry flushed and ducked his head. "I feel fine though, I don't think there's a reason for me to have to stay." Maybe if he was released he and Severus could continue back in their own quarters.

She put her hands on her ample hips and gave him a narrow eyed look. "You are not budging from that spot for twenty four hours Mr. Potter. Severus get out of the bed and if I catch you in it again I'll freeze your libido for a month."

Snape slipped out of the bed rather swiftly as he did not doubt she'd follow through on that threat. "Of course Poppy."

"Mmhmm. I am watching the two of you." She clipped off to arrange some things, leaving the two lovers looking sheepishly at each other.

Snape cleared his throat, "Er so, would you like me to explain some wizarding history and traditions as you're a bit stuck there for the time being?"

"Um...yes?" Harry squirmed his way into a more comfortable position in the suddenly very lonely bed. "I mean yes, yes I would like that very much." He looked at his lover a bit forlornly but straightened up and smiled. "I could listen to you recite your shopping list...Your voice gets to me always."

Severus chuckled and shook his head at his own incorrigible lover then began telling of the times before magical creatures were put down in wizarding society.

~oOo~

Sirius padded towards Hagrid's hut as the sun went down. The friendly half-giant had requested some help feeding a new herbivorous creature and Remus had been completely unconscious from the nearness of the full moon. It was only a day away. As Harry and Severus were gone off on a bit of a holiday there wasn't anyone else who could help Hagrid with the creature so Sirius, after being assured that it was a small creature and just being stubborn about it's greens, had agreed to come down and help after dinner. A rustle in the underbrush caught his attention and he sniffed the air, scenting a foul, almost rotten scent in the wind. He lunged aside just as a huge man made a grab for him.

The Grim felt his blood run cold as he recognized Fenrir Greyback grinning at him. The large werewolf very nearly purred at him in a sickening tone. "Hello there pretty boy. You and that little cub are going to make such a nice addition to my pack."

Sirius made a mad dash for the safety of Hagrid's hut, making a distressed howl hoping for some assistance but his belly slowed him down and suddenly he felt something hit him on the head, throwing him into darkness.

Fenrir picked the pregnant animagus up and headed for the forest. This little piece smelled delicious and once the cub was born he fully intended to get a good taste of him.

Remus woke up feeling uneasy and worried. It wasn't the usual near shift unease, this was something more, something dark and terrifying that clawed through his very being. He was out of bed and out in the corridors before he even could gather his wits about him.

When he got out on the grounds to go to Hagrid's hut he smelled it, it was strong and pungent and the bastard hadn't even tried to mask his scent. Greyback had his mate, his very pregnant mate. Something tore and broke inside Remus as his wolf rose to the surface, vengeful and in search of blood. No one was allowed to lay their hands on his mate, his family. A loud eerie howl rose from his throat as Remus gave chase.

Sirius whined softly as he regained consciousness, his head jerking up as soon as he remembered being chased by Greyback. The foul rotten scent caught his nose again and he growled, getting up and backing away from its direction. His ears were pinned back and his teeth bared at the werewolf staring at him hungrily. There were other scents around and Sirius took note of a many females, some beta and omega males, and of course frightened children huddling behind the females. Greyback apparently had continued his sick game of turning children and stealing them away as he'd tried to do to Remus. The very thought made him snarl.

Greyback slunk closer. "Ah-ah pretty boy, you don't want to do anything stupid. It'd be a pity if you lost your cub wouldn't you say?"

The subtle threat just made Sirius back up further and growl deeper, even as the other werewolves all cringed at his defiance of their alpha. Let Greyback try and hurt his baby, he'd rip the bastard's arm off.

"Such fire. It will be so much fun to break that spirit of yours Black and as a bonus I get to screw with my childe's head." Greyback chuckled and kept advancing as Sirius came back up against a tree. "Poor Remus will know that I've claimed his mate as nothing but a whore and taken his cub as my own. He'll go mad and all faith in werewolves capability of being gentle will be completely lost." He was within arms reach of Sirius now. "And that cub is going to be strong, he'll make a perfect son." He stretched out his hand to touch the Grim's swollen belly.

Sirius snapped, biting into Greyback's arm savagely but the bastard knocked him off with a strong blow to the head.

"Bitch! I'll make you pay for that."

Another fierce howl echoed through the air and a brownish blur flew out of the trees and latched on; on the huge werewolf. Remus growled and sank his teeth deep into the skin of Greyback's neck. He tossed the other wolf to the ground and was on him again in a second. "You have no right to touch my mate...It will be the last thing you ever did."

Greyback made a strangled snarl and swiped one clawed hand at Remus' face, squirming out of the hold. "You think you can take me on little one? I made you what you are and I'll take your little bitch for myself if I want. He's such a sweet morsel of course I'm not going to let you keep him to yourself." His sharp teeth bared in a parody of a smile. "And the cub, I'll take that too. He'll call me father and you won't even be a footnote in his mind."

Remus stuck out his tongue and licked away the blood running down his cheek. "You won't live to see _my_ cub being born. You made me yes and it will be your greatest regret because I will take you out of this world right now." Greyback was huge and strong but Remus was fast. He kept moving clawing and biting at any exposed body part. Sirius and the baby was his entire universe and he would never ever give them up, never let a monster claim and twist them. With sharp teeth he severed the tendon at Greyback's heel, relishing in the scream that left the other. Remus wasn't fighting fair or noble, he fought to kill.

Greyback twisted, catching the smaller, faster male on the shoulder with teeth and claws, ripping a chunk of flesh from it and growling in satisfaction at the soft yelp.

Sirius watched, eyes wide, fear shaking his frame as the two werewolves tore into each other. Claws and fangs drew blood in a flurry of snarls and each time Remus took a blow he had to exert a massive amount of control to keep from making a distressed sound that could distract his mate and cost him his life.

The larger male took a devastating blow to his leg, the knee wrenching in the opposite direction and making him fall to the ground.

Seeing his chance Remus pushed out all pity and humanity out of his mind and jumped on top of Greyback. "It's over, you're not going to ruin any more lives, steal any more children or poison the world with your very being." Remus wished he could say that he felt bad for what he was about to do but he didn't. With one more howl he wrenched the other wolf's head up by his hair, leaned in and ripped his throat out.

Sirius watched as all the other werewolves around flinched at Remus' utter ruthless move and how they all cowered as if terrified the victor of that death match would come after them next. They were afraid but Sirius was, strangely enough, a little bit turned on by his mate's primal side. He was more concerned for Remus' injuries at the moment though and padded forward with a soft whine, licking at the claw gouges on his mate's cheek, not concerned about the infectious blood, it wouldn't affect him in his animal form.

Sinking down to his knees Remus petted the soft, black fur of his mate. "Are you alright? You and the cub? Did he hurt you?" Remus didn't care about his own cuts and aches, all that mattered was that he hadn't been too late to protect his family. He could sense the worry of the other wolves but he was solely focused on Sirius.

The animagus whined and leaned into his mate's touch. His head hurt like a motherfucker but his stomach felt fine so he didn't think the cub was in danger but how was he to know? He was no medic.

A soft rustle caught his attention and his head whipped up to stare at the middle aged female werewolf who was creeping close, eyes downcast, the very picture of submission and non-threatening approach.

A growl rose from Remus' throat before he could catch himself and he placed himself between the other wolf and his mate. "I'm sorry," Remus knew he was behaving badly but adrenaline still rushed through him and the wolf had never left the surface. "Can I help you?"

The woman glanced up and offered her throat to him, making sure to avoid eye contact. "I was hoping that _I_ could help _you_, Alpha, you and your mate. I was a medi-witch before I was bitten."

Remus' eyes widened at _Alpha_ he had not thought that far, he had never wanted to be the leader of a pack. "Please, if you can look at my mate I'd be grateful; the blow to his head was strong." Remus bowed his head to the female wolf. "And you're still a medi-witch, you don't need to change who you are because you're bitten. Greyback had everything all wrong."

Sirius watched as the female crept forward towards him, offering her hand to let him catch her scent, knowing better than to just grab at a pregnant canine. "Wrong about many things I do not doubt but not many are willing to have a medi-witch so afflicted treating them. I am just pleased that those of us who had wands were able to keep them." She slipped hers out with slow steady motions and cast a diagnosis spell then a healing spell to take care of the Grim's concussion. The pregnant animagus nuzzled her arm in thanks then yipped at Remus, giving him a stern look as he nudged the female at him. He wanted his mate healed, those wounds were nasty.

"I must listen to my mate." Remus smiled at Sirius fondly. "I would be very grateful if you could look at me too, I don't think it's too bad, a few more scars on this body won't make much difference." He held still as she looked him over. "Can you tell me a little about the pack, how is it built up and what are you doing, how are you surviving?" He may not have wanted to be Alpha but want or not they were his responsibility now and Remus wanted to make it better for them.

Sirius sat next to his mate as the female healed Remus.

"We are not what you would call a 'healthy' pack. There are too few of us who were ever in a healthy, functioning pack, most were turned by Greyback and some were turned by betas forced into it. He has had us living in the forbidden forest, hunting what we can for food, eating meat raw, no fires allowed even in winter, occasionally some of us will sneak into Hogsmeade to steal anything extra we need such as clothes for the young ones. When the full moon rises tomorrow we would have been made to hunt for more members to turn." She conjured bandages for the wounds too severe for immediate healing. "It will be Michael's first full moon since being bitten as well." She turned to nod at a little blond boy who was clustered with the other children in the pack.

Remus swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Things are going to change." He raised his voice so that he knew everyone could hear him. "We are wolves yes, but we are human too and neither side should be ignored or forgotten. We'll get you proper housing, food, supplies and clothes. Of course you can have fires and warmth. The ones having a problem with change can take it up with me." He ran his fingers through Sirius' fur, feeling comforted by the closeness of his mate. "If anyone wishes to leave you are allowed to, this pack won't be a prison. There will be no more turnings." He looked at the little boy. "I have Wolfsbane potion to help with the full moon, it will help the little one and make things lot less painful and scary for him. He won't lose himself." Remus cursed Greyback in his mind; the boy couldn't be older than seven. "It can help others too."

She closed her eyes and trembled just slightly in relief. "Thank Merlin," her voice was husky with restrained emotion, "I cannot tell you how many times I've prayed for some kind of deliverance from Greyback's twisted ideals, if for no other reason than the children."

Sirius whined and nuzzled her hand then stretched his head up and took her jaw gently in his teeth with an affectionate growl. He knew that the wolves here would still be living at the instinctive level and he was her new alpha's mate, his actions gave her comfort and reassurance. He turned and nipped softly at Remus' arm then trotted over to the group of children, getting down on forepaws, rear-end in the air, and gave a playful yip, inviting a bit of play while Remus spoke with the adults.

Remus felt immense pride for his mate, for doing just the right thing and putting the children and thereby the pack at ease while he talked things over with the adults. He needed to get a feeling for the Beta wolves, Remus wouldn't be able to spend all his time with the pack and he needed Betas he could rely on. He needed to know that they would do the best for the pack and not follow in Greyback's footsteps. Remus refused to look over where the dead werewolf lay, he didn't want to see his handiwork. He could hear the children laughing and Sirius' playful barks in the background though and he knew he had done the right thing.

Sirius watched from the corner of his eye as his mate spoke with the Betas and noticed that the wolves relaxed more and more the longer he spoke. Relief was a living scent in the clearing and it was clear that all the wolves were more than happy to be rid of Greyback's influence. He turned his attention back to the children, nuzzling and nipping and playing until the little ones were exhausted and all fell asleep in a great big puppy pile. A few of the Omega wolves came over to sit guard around the children and touched noses with Sirius, letting him know he could go rejoin his mate. He padded over and, since he was among wolves and in the Forbidden Forest, changed into his human form, sitting close to his Moony, a hand on the swell of his belly.

They were discussing the shift during the full moon tomorrow, the Wolfsbane potion, and how there wasn't enough for two nights for the entire pack. Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder. "We'll send a message to Batty. He and Harry would happily come back to brew more." He poked Remus in the side when his mate tried to protest, much to the smiles and amusement of the pack. "The pup will have our heads if we don't and you know it."

"You're right, I really hate bothering them on their holiday but this takes precedence. We really need more potion, at least enough for all the pups, they shouldn't have to be in pain when the change comes." Remus ran his knuckles over Sirius' cheek and pulled out his wand. He sent his patronus, unsurprisingly a silvery shape of his mate's animagus form in search of Harry and Snape and he hoped that they would be quick to reply.

Sirius nuzzled his mate's neck. "If I know Harry, he'll demand the old bat Apparate to Hogsmeade as soon as they get the message." He yawned a bit, the evening's events having taken a toll on his energy level.

The medi-witch female spoke up, "Alpha you should take your mate back to the school. He shouldn't be out here in his condition. We will remain here for your return."

"I will be back later to talk more with you and to arrange a few things but you are right. My mate has been through a lot today and he should get back to the castle." Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple and started to get up. He really did want his mate back in Hogwarts where he could rest up and where Remus would be sure that he would be safe. "Let's go baby."

The animagus stood up, gave the wolves and smile and a wave, and pressed against his mate's side as they began heading back through the forest to Hogwarts. "I really don't feel like taking Padfoot's form right now; think an obscuro charm should be enough to keep me under wraps?"

Remus nodded and wrapped his arm around his mate's waist. "I think that should be alright, it's late and there's not many kids who stayed in Hogwarts to begin with." He pressed a kiss to Sirius's hair. "You shouldn't change back and forward anyway, not with the trauma you've been through." Remus almost started to shake when he thought about what could have happened to his family. "I was so scared baby, so scared that I would be too late."

Sirius cupped his Moony's cheek. "You weren't. I'm right here, safe and sound," he caught Remus' hand and brought it to the swell of his belly, "_We're_ safe and sound and all because Daddy saved us. You were just in time." He angled his head up and caught his mate's lips in a reassuring kiss that both of them needed. He didn't intend to show it but he was shaken by the events tonight just as much as Remus was, he didn't like thinking he could be vulnerable but right now, with the baby, he was frighteningly so.

"That's all that matters, you and baby safe and sound." Remus caressed his mate's belly feeling the energy of their cub inside. "Let's get you home and pampered before I go back to camp." He pulled Sirius in for another kiss, cupping the other man's cheeks gently before they started walking again. Remus felt relieved when the glittering lights of Hogwarts castle showed in the distance. He pulled his wand and cast a gently disillusionment charm on Sirius and they walked along up to the castle.

Sirius didn't argue as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over him again. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to fall into their bed and sleep for a solid twelve hours. They got to their chambers and he stripped out of his clothes and went straight for the bed. "Merlin I'm tired. He reached up and smiled at Remus, who was hovering worriedly. "Tell Minerva and Hagrid what happened then head back to the pack," he yawned, "you can pamper me until I'm a pile of useless goo tomorrow." He pulled Remus' hand to his belly again, "We love you Moony."

"I love you too, both of you." Remus rubbed the swollen belly gently and leaned down to kiss Sirius. "Rest now and if you need anything at all, send me a patronus. I'll be here in a flash." Remus made sure Sirius was snuggled down in their bed and that he was comfortable when everything he could need or crave within reaching range. He placed the bottles with Wolfsbane potion that he had in a bag and went to find Minerva and Hagrid to talk to them before he headed back into the forest.

The animagus almost immediately dropped off to sleep, a smile on his face, secure in the knowledge that his Moony would always be there for him.

_**To be continued…**_

AN - _HAH SUCK IT GREYBACK! Sorry, we just love us some badass Remus, we really do. Well, well, the last bit of Horcrux is gone, leaving only Moldyshorts with an eensy bit of soul left. Next chapter we will zap to the real prep for the final battle…Things are going to heat up. Thank you for reading and please do tell us your thoughts. See you next chapter._


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Fluff, frottage, drama, violence.

**AN** – _Happy first of April, we celebrate it with a new chapter and no April jokes. Thank you so much for reading and for your thoughts. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Thirty-five.**_

The next day, bright and early, Severus strode into Hogwarts alongside Harry and headed towards Black and Lupin's chambers. He wasn't pleased, per se, about the interrupted holiday but he wasn't truly irritated either. "I certainly hope that Lupin had the presence of mind to bring Black back to the castle."

"I really doubt that Remus let Siri spend the night in the woods after having been attacked." Harry hurried his steps a bit, feeling worried about his godfather and Remus. He couldn't believe that Greyback had managed to grab Sirius off Hogwarts. Harry hadn't hesitated in the slightest to cut their holiday short when they received the patronus, it was sad not to get to spent more time alone with Severus but this was about family, that was always more important. They reached Sirius and Remus' door and Harry raised his hand and knocked.

Severus lifted a brow at the grumble from the other side and the muttered cursing as the door was unlocked and flung aside to reveal a rumpled and groggy Sirius Black.

The dog animagus blinked at Harry and Severus, the gears in his mind slowly turning as a jaw cracking yawn slipped out. "Oh good, you're here." He moved aside and motioned for them to follow him into the chamber. He went straight to the long couch and curled up on it, summoning a house elf for some tea and a light breakfast.

"Are you okay Siri?" Harry walked closer and sat down on the armrest of the couch. "And of course we're here, we came back as soon as we could." Maybe Sirius had been hurt worse that they were lead to believe from the patronus. He exchanged a worried glance with Severus. "Where's Remus?"

Sirius snugged his head on Harry's lap and yawned again. "Mmm fine, just a little tired. Moony's with the pack, sharing the Wolfsbane he had here." His eyes looked over at Severus. "S'why we sent for you two. The whole pack is going to need a supply. Don't know just yet how we'll pay you for it though Batty."

Snape lifted a brow. "Dear Merlin I've acquired a nickname from you?" He sighed. "I'll send for Lupin, I'm certain he'll be more intelligible than an exhausted pregnant mutt." He cast his patronus, narrowing his eyes at Black as if daring him to say _anything_ about the fact that it was a doe.

Harry blinked at the sight of his lover's patronus, he hadn't seen it before this and the shape was somewhat of a surprise. "Don't worry about payment, if need be I'll pay for the ingredients." Harry petted his godfather's hair, much as he did when Sirius was in dog form.

They didn't have to wait very long before the door slammed open and Remus stepped into the room. The werewolf looked tired and worn, the scratches and bruises left looking worse in the bright morning light. He walked straight over to his mate and kissed him before turning to Snape and Harry. "Thank you so much for coming back."

"We couldn't very well stay in Ireland after hearing of the trouble." Severus scanned Remus' bandages and injuries with a seasoned eye and pulled out a miniature chest that he unshrank and rummaged in, pulling out a bottle of dittany for Remus and a bottle of pregnancy friendly Pepper-Up potion for Sirius. He handed Harry the Pepper-Up to give to Sirius then handed a cloth soaked in dittany to Remus. "Now what is this about a pack?"

"Um...Well...You see, I went a little bit crazy at seeing Greyback hitting my pregnant mate." Remus looked down on the floor and held the cloth against his injuries. "I killed him and apparently inherited the pack; I need to take care of them. It's a mess over there...So many children not knowing what they are or how to handle it."

Harry listened in silence and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

Snape hummed and nodded. "Good, one less evil madman in the world and the pack will do much better with you as the alpha. How many children in the pack and how many adults want the potion?"

"There's nine children and four adults who would like Wolfsbane potion. I handed out the potion you'd made for me last night but it was only enough for the smallest cubs." Remus felt a sort of backwards pride at being complimented by Snape. He didn't see himself as an alpha but he would do his very best.

"Hmm." Severus calculated the amount of potion he knew Lupin had been left with. "I'll need to know the ages of the children. Your potion will work fine for them but it's best to tailor a child's potion to the half decade." His mind was already in the dungeon lab and the amount of ingredients he had and what else he might need. He pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill as Remus rattled off the ages of the children. He scratched a few ingredients down and handed the parchment and a card to Lupin. "Go down to the Hogsmeade Apothecary and get those, I'm running low on them. Just hand the owner the card at the checkout. He'll put it on my bill."

"Thank you Severus." Remus took the card and placed it in a pocket of his worn robes. "I will pay you for this, you know I will." He may not have very much but he had his pride. Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius. "Stay inside and rest up today love. I will go down to Hogsmeade directly, the sooner I can get the ingredients the better."

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked from his spot on the couch.

"No, help Severus with anything he might need instead, I'll be back shortly." Remus grabbed his cloak from beside the door and slipped out, shutting the door softly behind him.

Snape pursed his lips at the boneless lump that was Black. "Alright you, back in that bed. The last thing we need is a worried papa wolf."

Sirius yawned. "You're not the boss of me Batty."

"No but I'm meaner than you are right now and you're falling asleep where you sit. Sleeping on the couch is not good for your baby. Bed now!"

The dog animagus grumbled as he got up and laid back down on the bed with a blissful sigh. "There, happy mum?"

"Very funny. Harry, I'm going to go start on the potions. Come on down once the mutt is asleep." He brushed a kiss over Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded and hugged his lover tightly before walking over to the bed, sinking down next to Sirius. "I'll be there shortly." He pulled the blanket over Sirius and watched Severus leave the room. "I'm really happy you're okay Siri." He fluffed the pillows too in an attempt to mask how worried he had been when they got the patronus. "Want me to read you a bedtime story."

"I'm pregnant, not a child...sure I'd love one." Sirius nestled his head on the pillow. "You know, I've got this crazy feeling your bat isn't going to let Moony pay for the potions."

"He won't. You're family now." Harry smiled; he knew Severus wouldn't let them pay. "So here's the story...There once was this sadistic animagus who got some sort of twisted pleasure of scaring this scrawny little wizard boy who thought said animagus was the grim..."

Sirius' laughter echoed off the walls as he settled more firmly against the pillows.

~oOo~

Severus was slicing the rowan leaf as the base oil and distilled water in four cauldrons bubbled in front of him. The Wolfsbane was already ground to a fine powder and measured out for each cauldron and the majority of the potion ingredients for each variant of the potion were also similarly prepared. Only those that had to be prepared just before they were added and those that he was waiting on from Lupin were unprepared.

Harry slipped in the room, having a left a snoring godfather in bed. "Hi, anything I can help you with." He walked closer and made sure not to rustle any of the piles of ingredients. He still turned into a clumsy git whenever he got close to anything related to potion brewing.

Severus nodded at the jar of silver rowan leaves yet to be sliced. "I need those sliced thinly, strips of a quarter centimeter. Lupin should be here soon with the toxicity neutralizing ingredients and the rowan berries. I'm using the new formula as it can be brewed faster and is better for the children."

Grabbing the obsidian dagger Harry started to slice the leaves carefully. "You will make a perfect potion just like always. You will help these people Severus, just like you've helped Remus." Harry smiled and continued slicing.

Remus knocked and came in with a basket with the ingredients Severus had asked for. "Here, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all. Grab a knife and help Harry with those rowan leaves." Severus' hands were swift and competent as they moved through the motions of preparing, brewing, stirring, and creating four versions of the same potion the only differences subtle and delicate but they'd create enough difference that the brews would work best for a specific age group. He gave Harry and Lupin orders for preparing the ingredients that still needed to be sliced, crushed, or ground. Snape was in his element and it was clear how skilled he was as each potion brewed and bubbled and each ingredient was added. Hours flew by in what registered as only a few minutes to him as one by one the potions were completed and bottled, colored bands around the necks denoting which group it was meant to go to. He'd made enough for each age group to last the pack four months and when those ran out there would be more ready. He began placing the bottles in a carrying case. "The red bands are for the adults, orange are for the twelve to thirteen ages, yellow for five to eleven, and green is for younger than five."

"Thank you so much Severus. I honestly don't know how to repay you for this but I will." Remus bowed deeply to the potions master and took the carrying case gently in a scarred hand. "I don't mean to just run away but I'm eager to get this to the pack, the full moon is tonight." He bowed again.

Snape shook his head. "You don't owe me anything Lupin. Now go. Get those to the pack before sunset."

Remus wanted to argue that he _did_ owe the other but he could recognize that this wasn't the time. "Yes Sir, I'll be going right away." Remus smiled and waved to both of them before he hurried away to the forest.

Harry came up and wrapped his arms around Severus. "You are a very good man, _very_ good and I love you so much."

The potions master looped his arms around his lover. "You, Mr. Potter are biased." He brushed a kiss over Harry's nose. "Which makes me lucky as I'm quite irrevocably in love with you."

"Mmm, I may be biased but it doesn't make it any less true. You _are_a good man and I am so lucky that you chose me." Harry raised his chin a bit so that Snape's lips brushed over his lips instead of his nose.

"Minx." Severus smiles at his lover. More than content to let the point slip. He wasn't a good man and Harry wasn't as lucky as he liked to believe considering that the youth could have anyone he wanted in this world. He had no intentions of pointing that out and losing Harry to someone else. He was, after all, a selfish Slytherin to the very core. "My minx."

"All yours, just like you are all mine." He kissed Severus again, tangling his fingers in the hair at Severus' neck. "So...What should we do now that our holiday got cut short." Harry smiled against his lovers lips.

"Hmm," Snape's hands stroked down Harry's back to cup his ass, "What indeed?" He lifted Harry up to sit on the table. "Is there anything," he nipped the youth's bottom lip, "in particular you're _hungering_ for?"

"Oh, I'm suddenly very, very hungry." Harry pulled on Severus so that he was standing in between Harry's legs. "Starving even and I think you are the only cure for this particular hunger." He hooked his feet behind Snape's legs and pulled him against him by his robes.

"Far be it from me not to feed you then." The older man caught Harry's mouth with his, his hand slipping between them to flick open the front of Harry's own robes and cup the growing bulge behind his lover's trousers' zipper.

Harry moaned into Severus' mouth and pushed his groin against his lover's hand, he knew first hand the absolute magic of Severus' fingers and he couldn't wait to feel them on him again. He brushed his fingers over Severus' cheekbones and down his neck only to start working on those blasted buttons again. "We really need to do something about your clothes...Zippers or velcro maybe."

Severus chuckled. "Or rather I really do need to teach you the disrobing spell. Tunicis," the murmured spell had his robes open and his own trousers down within an instant as he unzipped Harry's fly and found him without the barrier of underwear. He nipped gently at the youth's ear. "I can't say I'm disappointed at what you forget of a morning when you're in a rush." His fingers curled around the younger man's cock stroking it.

"Oh Merlin...Neither am I." Harry bit his bottom lip and leaned his head against Snape's shoulder, looking down at what those incredible fingers were doing to him. He watched his own cock grow hard and red in his lover's hand. "Look, look at what you do to me with a single touch."

He didn't have to look, he knew but he looked anyway. He was more of a traditionalist in regards to underclothing, he wore none, so his own cock was erect from the arousing sight, sound, and feel of Harry in his arms. He moved closer shifting his grip so he could rub his cock against his lover's. "You, my minx, barely have to touch me and I'm ready for you." He flicked his tongue over Harry's pulse. "Do you like this pet?"

Harry nodded. "Love it." He reached down and wrapped his hand alongside Severus', holding both their erections in a firm grip, rubbing them together and stroking up and down. "Love you." He spread his legs wider and felt his pulse jump under Severus' tongue.

The older man nipped the skin under his mouth lovingly as he slid his cock against Harry's, rubbing them together as their temperatures rose and their breathing grew harder, wilder. "My Harry. You feel so hot and delicious against me. Later tonight I'll fall to my knees and taste just how delicious I know you to be again. I'll take you into my mouth and suck you until you come for me and then I'll swallow it down."

"Sweet Merlin what you do to me." Harry rocked against him with a low, desperate whine. "I'm going to be aching all day picturing that in my mind, longing for your mouth on me." His thighs tensed and his teeth sank into Snape's shoulder as his toes curled in bliss and he spilled himself over their joined hands and his lover's erection.

Surprisingly the small bite sent the potions master over the edge himself and his seed joined Harry's in creating a mess over their hands and cocks as he groaned softly. When his lover raised his head, Severus lifted their hands and proceeded to lick them clean, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Harry let out a weak groan as he watched Severus' ministrations. "Bloody hell, I think you're trying to kill me." If he hadn't been completely sated he might have tried to risen to the occasion again. Everything Snape did was a turn on. He pulled their fingers out of Snape's mouth and replaced them with his own tongue.

Severus purred as Harry's tongue curled around their fingers and over their hands, "Now why would I do that? If I killed you, I'd never get to taste you again. It would be a bit like hexing myself."

"Hm, just drive me insane then." Harry said in between kisses. His hands roamed over Snape's shoulders stroking him as they both recovered from their climax. "This right here...Better than any old Holiday."

"Mmm," Snape leaned in to capture Harry's mouth again briefly. "Perhaps but really hell would be paradise if you were there with me."

"I feel the same, you know I do." Harry pressed light, easy kisses against Severus' lips. "As long as you're next to me I can do anything, be anywhere."

The older man leaned his brow against Harry's. "I love you Harry. So much that sometimes it frightens me." His other hand rose to cup the back of Harry's neck. "If I lost you...nothing could piece me back together again."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Severus and held him tight, resting his forehead against his lover's. "I love you too, more than anything or anyone. You won't lose me, I will not let that happen. You are well and truly stuck with me love."

Severus closed his eyes and just savored his lover's closeness. He knew things would not grow any easier nor would his fear ease until Voldemort was dead and gone but whatever happened, he'd remain with Harry. In life and, if necessary, in death.

~oOo~

Bellatrix knocked lightly on the chamber door then slipped inside when she was bid to enter. She made her way over to the chair her Master sat in and knelt before him. "My Lord, you summoned me?"

"I did yes." Voldemort looked at his kneeling underling in the dim lighting. She really was a magnificent witch; he hoped that she wouldn't fail in the task he would give her. His loyal Death Eaters were thinning out but he would not tolerate failure, not even by his favorite. "I have a mission for you Bella. I've decided to flush the rodent out of its hole and finish this once and for all. How do you feel about helping set the bait and have some playtime with your treacherous nephew at the same time?"

Her gaze lifted, the mad eyes glittering in almost hungry anticipation. "My Lord I would _relish_ such an opportunity." Her brows knit in thought. "He has remained behind Malfoy Manor's wards all summer along with that foul creature he bonded to and her Muggle family." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I cannot break the wards but he will have to retrieve his school materials soon. Would you like for me to take him in custody then my Lord?"

"Yes my loyal servant, that is exactly what I planned." He placed a thin, spindly hand on top of Bellatrix wild curls, like someone might do with a loyal dog. "Such a pity with that boy, he could have been great in my ranks but there is no hope for him now. The only thing he can be useful is to flush out an even bigger pest." Voldemort gave Bellatrix a thin lipped smile. "You have my permission to play dear but remember that we need him alive...For now."

"Yes my Lord." She leaned her head into the hand just like that pathetically loyal dog. "I want to break his mudblood before his eyes in any case. Such will cause more pain than any physical torture I have."

Voldemort chuckled but there was no joy or humor in the sound. "Ah yes, you have no restrictions with the mudblood blood. Apparently she's an important _person _in their little camp." He scrunched his face up in disgust. "The more who hurt over her fate the better." He removed his hand from her head and placed it on the armrest of the throne-like chair.

She licked her lips in anticipation. "Thank you my Lord, I will do you proud."

"See that you do." Voldemort offered no reassurances, he wanted results. He turned his red gaze away from the witch and looked out in the darkness in a clear dismissal, he'd said what he had to say and now it was up to Bellatrix to succeed.

She rose to her feet and went to plan her capture of her traitorous nephew. Nothing could be allowed to go wrong; she refused to let her Lord down.

~oOo~

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at her husband, and wasn't that a mind boggling prospect, who was very nearly drooling over the new broom from the Firebolt line. It was so similar to what she imagined Harry would do as soon as he saw it that she had to giggle.

Draco was so close to but his nose and hands to the glass just to be minutely closer to the work of art behind the glass, only his Malfoy pride stopped him from actually doing it. "Look at it Hermione." He raked silver eyes over the Firebolt: Cyclone. "Maybe we need new brooms, my old one is pulling slightly to the left." He gave her a hopeful glance.

She shook her head, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Draco Malfoy that is a low down dirty lie." She kissed his cheek. "Besides you know they'll come out with an even better broom next year, and the year after that, and the year after that ad inifinitum. Wait until you truly do need a new broom hmm? Of course if Harry gets one for himself then by all means, go mad."

He bit off his protest at her last statement. Even though he _really_ wanted that broom he could live without it but not if Potter went and got one. Draco had decided that this would be the year he finally won over the lucky git in Quidditch, being allies and somewhat friends didn't mean a thing when it came to the game. "Oh alright then." He gave the gorgeous broom one last longing look. "I think Flourish and Blotts is next on our list right?"

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him away from Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Yes, I've got to get the texts for all but Divination and Muggle Studies and you've the basic classes plus Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and," she looked at his list, "Care of Magical Creatures. I wonder how Harry and the others did on their OWLs? I've barely had more than a few letters from them." She pondered out loud.

"I think they did alright." Draco placed an arm around his wife's shoulder and nuzzled her hair fondly. "Harry would have told you of he tanked and Molly Weasley would definitely have told you if Weasley did." They walked towards the bookstore in ease. Strangely enough Draco actually looked forward to school and classes. Hermione was clearly a bad influence on him.

"True. Molly would have raised the roof over it." She smiled at him. "I just worry. Though I probably shouldn't. Ron is determined to become an Auror. Hmm that reminds me, I still need to find something to thank Neville for whatever kick in the bum he administered to get Ron to get serious. Perhaps a special plant of some sort, or perhaps a guide to Amazonian plant life." Her eyes caught sight of a shock of white blond hair and a tall brunette. "Well speak of the devil, Neville! Luna!" She bounced up onto her toes and waved at the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw walking out of the Apothecary.

Neville looked up and smiled at Hermione as he saw her waving. He looked over at Luna, "Shall we join them?"

"Of course, I haven't seen Hermione or Kitty all summer." Luna smiled up at her boyfriend and looped her arm through his and started across the street. "I still find it hard to believe they're bonded now, I wonder if there were any plomkypins there to bless their bonding...I hope so."

"They love each other a lot so I'm sure there were." He looked at his friends as they moved through the crowd towards each other. "I'm really glad things changed this year and we all got to see the real Draco."

"Me too, Kitty is gentle and nice deep down and Hermione helped bring that out." Luna nodded and waved at her friends. It was very crowded in Diagon Alley, it seemed that everyone was shopping for school supplies this day.

Neville's lips curved up as they drew closer. "He also helped Hermione relax a bit, much to Ron's relief. They fit ri-" His eyes widened then narrowed as he caught a shadow move in the alley behind where Draco and Hermione were standing and, moving on instinct, he broke away from Luna, ran over and pushed his two friends out of the way as Bellatrix Lestrange made a grab for Draco.

Luna yelled out and tried to get to Neville but there was a loud pop and both Bellatrix and Neville were gone.

Draco tried to get back on his feet after Neville had knocked him flat on his ass, he didn't know what had happened but from Luna's distraught expression it couldn't have been good. He got his wand out but he'd heard the sound of apparition too. "What happened?" His tone was pitched a little higher than normal and he stepped in front of Hermione by instinct.

"Neville, that bitch took Neville." Luna was paler than usual and she trembled in rage.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she clutched at the back of Draco's robes. "Neville pushed us out of the way. It was Bellatrix, she was going for you and he," she pressed her face into her husband's shoulder, "he saved you." She swallowed. "We have to call Harry and get the Marauders and support together. We can't leave him to her."

"Why in all the burning fires of hell would he do that? Bloody noble Gryffindors, all balls no brains." Draco cursed and felt like punching something...Hard. Longbottom really had turned out to be a good friend and Draco's throat tightened at the thought of something happening to him because of Draco. "We need to get somewhere private so we can get in touch with Snape and Harry. Let's get a room at Leaky." He nodded to both Hermione and Luna to follow him.

Hermione nodded and reached out to take Luna's hand. If Bellatrix had managed to take Draco...she'd have been beside herself so she could well understand just what Luna was likely feeling right now. She stayed close to Draco as they moved through the streets, her senses on high alert for any further attacks.

Luna was terrified for Neville, she was also beyond pissed. How dare that old crazy hag put her hands on her Neville? Marauder or not, animagus or not Luna would be a part of those who went to rescue Neville and she would make Lestrange pay.

Draco slammed the needed galleons on the desk and grabbed the key he was offered, hurrying up the rickety stairs and in to the room he had rented. He got some weird looks disappearing into a room with two pretty, teenage witches but Draco didn't care. Bellatrix needed to be handled and they had to move quickly, for Neville's sake.

As soon as they were in the room Hermione went to the fireplace, lit it, and threw floo powder in. "Harry Potter, Hogwarts!"

Harry was looking for a book in Severus vast bookcase that Sirius could read to pass the time when the fire roared to life behind him. He turned his head and caught side of Hermione's face. His happy smile at seeing one of his best friend's slid off him when he noticed her tense expression. "What's happened?" He asked shortly and was on his knees in front of the fireplace in an instant.

"Bellatrix has Neville. Harry we have to save him."

~oOo~

Bellatrix screamed in fury as she reappeared in her Lord's throne room and flung the boy who'd gotten in her way into the nearest wall. She trembled as she ordered Crabbe and Goyle Sr. to hold him in place then fell to her knees, forehead on the floor, before her Master in abject supplication and apology. "My Lord. I have no excuse. I failed to capture my nephew. Punish me as you will."

An angry hiss came from the figure on the throne and a wand was pointed at her. "Crucio." Voldemort watched the witch writhe in pain at his feet with a detached expression. "You _will_ be punished Bellatrix, believe me. Right now you have one more chance to salvage your life, your last chance. How could you fail?"

Tears fell down her face, not from the pain of the Cruciatus curse but from the shame of failing her beloved Master. "The boy," she nodded in a pale Neville's direction, "interfered. He pushed Draco away as I reached to grab him but that is no excuse for failing you my Lord. I should have planned for such a contingency." Her head lowered in shame.

Neville felt ill, both from watching the curse that drove his parents insane be performed on the psychotic woman and from the pathetic sycophantic way she acted. This was what everyone was so afraid of? This pack of starving wild dogs so willing to turn on their own? His jaw firmed and lifted as red eyes turned his way. He was not about to let this sick monster intimidate him, not when he knew that Harry was more than able to destroy him.

"The boy you say." Voldemort stood from his chair and walked over to where Neville was, he leaned down and took Neville's chin in a firm grip. "You might just redeem yourself yet Bella, if you're lucky. Don't you recognize this boy Bella? You were very well acquainted with his parents." Voldemort chuckled. "We can use him."

She lifted her gaze from the floor to look at the boy, recognition lighting in the dark insane depths. "The Longbottom child."

Neville narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. Remembering that she was the one who tortured his parents into insanity. Never could he recall feeling true hatred before but that was the only name he could put to the burning fury and disgust he felt now.

Voldemort nodded. "The Longbottom boy. When he has finished his purpose you might want to give him a try...I imagine it would be satisfactory to have the whole set, a whole family crumbling from your delicate touch Bella." He released Neville's chin and wiped his hand on his dark robes, feeling infected from the blood traitor.

She licked her lips. "Yes my Lord." She so wanted to reach out and seek forgiveness but she knew she did not deserve it. "Master, may I give him a taste of what is to come at my hands, so long as I do not kill him?"

Voldemort looked at her with cold eyes. "Do you feel you have the right to after your failure?" He walked back to his seat and sat down. "You may, but just because it amuses me."

She bowed her head. "Thank you my Master. I know I do not deserve your kindness."

"You do not." Voldemort agreed shortly. "But you do have one last chance, get up from the floor Bellatrix. Get up and amuse me."

"Yes my Lord." She rose, surprisingly graceful for having just been crucio'd and walked over to Neville, pulling out her wand and conjuring chains to hold him to the wall. She cast a glance over to her assistant, who scrambled to retrieve her tools and then she leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "I am going to make you pay for causing me to fail my Master boy and it shall be a _long _payment."

Neville just met her eyes steadily and drew from something he'd learned from Draco to give her a smirk as he whispered back. "Don't blame me for your failures Bellatrix. This is all on you, you should have known someone in Diagon would have spotted you, it is crawling with Aurors after all."

Her eyes burned and she trembled with fury, whipping her hand up to backhand him, splitting his lip, and hissed, "Insolent brat. You will scream, just as your parents did."

He lifted his chin in pride and spoke loud enough that every Death Eater in the room heard him. "Make me, if you can." Then he set his jaw and fixed his eyes on hers. He had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of him screaming.

The look in his eyes unnerved her, never before, not even in his parents, had she ever seen such a stubborn will to defy her at the most basic of levels. Her tools arrived and she picked up a sharp, large needle. "Oh I can, and I will boy." The she drove the needle deep into his knee joint, right through a nerve cluster, starting the session.

Neville ground his teeth and inhaled sharply but he didn't make any further sound, his eyes still locked on the bitch who'd hurt his family. He might die here but he'd be damned if he let them break him.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Neville is in a vengeful Bella's hands, will he be okay? Next chapter…End game. Thank you so much for reading and as always we'd love to hear your thoughts, they are like spring sunshine in a snowstorm. See you all next chapter._


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**VIOLENCE. TORTURE. DEATH. Fluff

**AN** – _Here we are, almost, almost end of the road, just one measly chapter left after this one. Thank you for sticking with us and for your wonderful comment. Each one is better than all the Cadbury eggs in the world. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Part Thirty-five.**_

Hermione stood with her husband and the others ready to apparate to Lestrange Mansion. Harry and Severus stood together talking quietly, Ron, Pansy, and Draco were speaking with Luna trying to offer some sort of comfort yet Hermione didn't think comfort was what the ethereal girl needed. There was a light in Luna's eyes that spoke of fury contained and Hermione could almost pity the one it would be unleashed upon. They were all waiting on Remus, who'd gone to his pack to see if any wished to help in their endeavor. Hermione had passed out pouches of the magic 'grenades' she'd concocted and those who knew how to wield one, had swords. She didn't but Draco, Pansy, Severus, Harry, and surprisingly Luna did. They'd all sent a message to the Aurors but knew they'd never manage to mobilize a unit quickly enough to save Neville. So once more they were on a rescue mission but she had a feeling this would shift into an all out battle.

There was a tension in the group as they waited to be on the way. Rescuing Neville was the first priority but Harry had a feeling that this was it. If he found Voldemort there in the Lestrange mansion he would deal with him. This might be the best chance they would get in ridding the world of Voldemort.

Luna gripped her sword tightly and tuned out the voices trying to offer her comfort and reassurance. She would be comforted when Neville was back with them and when the bitch who took him was in the ground and Luna would make sure she put Bellatrix there herself.

Draco was growing antsy and wanted them to leave, waiting was difficult. He felt responsible for what had happened to Neville. Just when he didn't think he could keep his mouth shut anymore Remus walked up, flanked by two of his betas who had jumped on the chance to to show Voldemort and his Death Eaters what a real werewolf could do.

Severus looked at the werewolves, Lupin had a broadsword and if he recalled correctly he was rather good at using it. The other two carried axes and had expressions of seasoned warriors. This would not be an easy fight by any means but they'd go in nonetheless and rescue Longbottom. He nodded at the assembled teenagers and men. "I've already checked, the Lestrange wards have been lowered. They're expecting us and have likely laid a trap at the doors. The best action of course then would be to apparate directly into the Mansion's main hall, in the midst of all the Death Eaters."

Pansy was just a touch pale, knowing that her own parents would be there and be furious as she'd spent the summer with Ronald's family instead of returning home. She'd broken from their ideals and would not be forgiven for it. A single glance at the friends she'd made this year however proved that she had made the right choice. All this was for Neville but if it had been her the same would have been brought together. "It will surprise them just long enough to give us a small edge."

Severus nodded. "A few seconds but better than nothing."

"Perhaps we might be of some extra assistance then?" A deep husky female voice had them all turning to see Blaise Zabini standing armed and proud beside a woman of such startling beauty that she could have been called a goddess.

Ron's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the woman, he loved Pansy with his whole being but he had never seen a more beautiful woman than that.

"Blaise, Mrs. Zabini, thank you for coming." Draco walked up to them and shook their hands gratefully.

"Well like the old muggle book says, one for all and all for one and all that." Blaise ran his fingers through his hair and brandishing a slender sword, swinging it in the air.

His mother smiled. "Yes. You, dear, are family and though I am proud of my neutral stance I will not let family step into a fight without offering aide."

Pansy's lips twitched and she pinched Ron's arm lightly and whispered to him. "Cassia is half succubus. Twice as alluring as a veela and three times as deadly." She beamed fondly at Mrs. Zabini.

Ron managed to pick his jaw up and tear his eyes away. "Dangerous indeed, bloody grateful she's on our side in this."

"We're all really glad you came. Blaise, Mrs. Zabini." Harry nodded at them both. "I don't mean to be rude but we really need to get going. Neville is one of the strongest people I know but he's alone in Voldemort's stronghold. We need to get to him as quickly as possible."

Luna nodded. "Yes please, let's get going."

Mrs. Zabini nodded. "Of course. Severus, the apparation coordinates?"

He gave the apparation coordinates to those who could apparate and those who couldn't would be side-alonged. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded. "On three. One, two, three." With a sharp crack they all disappeared.

~oOo~

Bellatrix was growing angrier and agitated, the foul little blood traitor hadn't so much as squeaked yet and still his eyes held hers in their disturbing calm. She took up the red hot iron on her tool tray and cooed. "Let us see if you remain so brave when your belly is being broiled."

"Enough!" Voldemort's voice was sharp and cold. "So far you have failed to amuse me completely, all you have shown is that you are not even capable of breaking a teenage boy. I fear I placed too much faith in you Bellatrix and it is disappointing." He leapt up from his throne and paced the floor. "Now leave your toy and help guard the mansion from attack..._If_ you think you can manage that much."

Bellatrix laid the iron down and hung her head, tears of shame welling in her eyes and hatred for this whelp growing in her breast. "Yes my Lord." She turned to do as ordered, her head whipping up and her wand out as a crack of apparition sounded in the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Potter standing there with his band of merry idiots and Severus as well as other adults. She raised her wand to cast a curse at Severus.

"Protego." Harry deflected the curse easily as he looked around the room. He saw Voldemort in the corner, flanked by several goons protecting him. He heard scrambling and noticed that Luna, Hermione and Draco moved to release Neville from the chains holding him up.

Remus' wolves howled, even in human form and rushed forward, eager to get to the fighting.

Blaise and Mrs. Zabini moved to cover the teenagers freeing Neville, the half-succubus easily draining the life force from those who approached her and her son slicing through his own opponents.

Neville looked up and grinned at Luna, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth from where he'd been biting his cheek. His body felt like one raw nerve, the small cuts and needles in his joints shooting continued pain through him. "My Moonflower, never seen a more beautiful sight in my life."

Luna cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss to a small patch of skin that was unbruised. "I say the same my brave badger." Luna kissed him again as her anger grew, they had done this to her brave gentle Neville just for fun. She couldn't understand it and she loathed the creatures that had stood there and watched him get hurt.

"Oh how sweet, two blood traitors in love. I wonder, will he finally scream if I spill his little flower's blood?" Bellatrix's smile was sharp and feral as she conjured a long dagger and held her wand in her other hand.

Luna whirled around and raised her own wand along with her sword. "You don't understand the first thing about love, having never experienced it. Not even your precious Lord thinks you're worth anything now." Luna was very perceptive and she could practically smell Bellatrix's desperation to get back in Voldemort's good graces. People were shouting and fighting around them but Luna's focus was solely on the crazed witch. "I think you'll find that you'll be the one screaming."

An enraged shriek came from Bellatrix as she charged at Luna, slashing out with the dagger in wild fury. "I'll pull your intestines from your body like uncoiling a rope while your boyfriend watches and sobs from his inability to help you. Just as he can't help his parents."

Neville grit his teeth as Hermione helped him out of the chains and pulled the needles from his joints. His wand was placed into his hand by Draco and he nodded in thanks as he stood, the pain slowly ebbing as adrenaline flooded his system. He transfigured a rock into an axe. He could use a sword if needed but he was more comfortable with the axe. "Go, help the others. I'll back up Luna." He watched his girlfriend take on the most dangerous of Voldemort's servants and went to guard her back from the Death Eaters who tried to attack her from behind.

"Same old rehashing of things long in the past." Luna circled the witch and dodged the dagger when it came slashing. "No he can't help his parents because you destroyed them but despite that he has grown stronger than anything you could ever imagine. Neville is so far above you that you can't even see him. Rave and rant all you want but you have already lost. You can't break us and we're not afraid of you." That wasn't entirely true, Luna knew how dangerous the woman was but she also saw that she grew more livid and careless with each taunt.

Bellatrix lunged at the girl again and again, rage eating her alive, determined to prove that a simple little teenage blood traitor couldn't get the better of her. The tiny blond's sword deflected her dagger every time and she began to get small cuts and nicks from the girl's blade. Tired of playing she raised her wand, fully intending to cast the Cruciatus, and she aimed it at Neville rather than the girl. "Cruc-"

"Sectumsempra!" Luna spoke the spell as she jumped between Neville and Bellatrix, she would not let her badger get hurt anymore and she felt no pity for the Death Eater. The slashing spell struck Bellatrix straight on.

A short scream broke from the woman as the spell sliced through her wrist and struck her jugular vein. Her eyes widened and she clutched at her throat with her remaining hand as she stumbled to the ground, bleeding out. She looked towards her Master, who was standing tall and proud facing the Potter brat and wished, impossibly, that he'd grant her one last fond glance as she died. It was a wish in vain as he did glance her way but only with disgust and disdain. As her sight dimmed, tears welling in them, her last act was to cast a weak, wordless curse at the Potter boy in an attempt to aid her Master only to have it blocked by Snape.

Voldemort sneered at the boy facing him even as he noted his minions fighting, and being beaten, by teenagers and a few scruffy, undernourished werewolves. "I have had quite enough of you Harry Potter." He raised his wand. "Time to die."

"Time for _you _to die yes." Harry agreed. For some reason his mind was calm and clear as he stood facing his worst enemy. However it would end here, Harry knew that it would be the end of this dance he had danced with the dark wizard most of his life and as weird as it was that was somewhat comforting. He raised the Elder Wand he and Severus had found after speaking to Dumbledore's portrait and his hand was steady.

Voldemort motioned for his goons to attack Harry and cast his curse, "Avada Kedavra!"

Right as Voldemort cast his curse Harry raised his wand and screamed "Expelliarmus!" He had been wary to use the spell after what happened to Dumbledore but right now it was the first thing that came to mind. He heard growling and knew that Remus and his wolves were targeting the goons coming after him.

Severus ducked under a sword strike by Rabastan Lestrange and caught sight of the red and green lights of the spells colliding. Before his eyes the power of the Elder Wand and Harry's own impressive strength sent the killing curse flying back at the weakened Dark Lord, striking him down. Everything stilled for a few, breathless moments as Death Eaters and their opponents alike stared at the crumpled form of Voldemort. Severus didn't waste the time staring. He knew the Dark Lord was dead; Instead he took the opportunity of the startled Death Eaters around him to run Rabastan through, and stupefy the others. As much as he'd rather kill them all and let Hades sort them out, he knew that taking as many alive as possible was the best course of action. He cut and stunned his way through the remaining Death Eaters to stand at Harry's back, protecting him.

Hermione was busy fighting alongside her bonded, throwing the magical grenades and leaving tortoises, newts, and other useless animals in her wake. She caught sight of Pansy facing a woman who's mask had been knocked off and who looked a great deal like the Slytherin girl and she winced in sympathy.

Pansy blocked a sword blow from her mother and cast a stinging hex at her.

The older woman shook it off. "How dare you! How dare you side with the blood traitors against our glorious Lord you little bint!"

"In case it has escaped your notice Mother, your _half-blood_ lord is dead!" Pansy's sword crossed with her mother's. "And I would take blood traitors over those who attack their own any day!"

"You're no daughter of mine! Insulting the Dark Lord like that!" Mrs. Parkinson thrust, her daughter parried.

"It's true! He was the half-blooded son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle! His name was never truly Lord Voldemort. That was an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Ron watched Mrs. Parkinson's stricken face and fought back his urge to gloat. "It's amazing that even with your bigoted minds and delusions you managed to produce a daughter who is brave and strong and smart as a whip. Despite buying in to every lie you heard you must have done something right along the way." He stepped closer. "If she's no longer a daughter of yours, know that she's wanted. I love her and I know I will spend the rest of my life loving her, just for being precisely who she is."

Pansy felt her insides melt into a warm puddle of goo at that but she kept her attention on her mother and when the woman raised her wand at Ron she had her own at the ready, "Stupefy!" Her mother hit the ground and she turned to grab the front of Ron's robes and pulled him in for a quick, fiery kiss. "I love you." Then she spun to stand at his back and fight with him as the remaining Death Eaters either tried to flee or kill them.

A few cracks of apparation caught everyone's attention and heads turned as Moody and several other Aurors appeared. Mrs. Zabini called out brightly as she casually broke the spine of a woman who tried to attack her. "Well it's about time you showed up!"

"Sorry." Kingsley Shacklebolt said and hit the remaining conscious Death Eaters with strong stunners even as his eyes widened at the formidable woman. "It was difficult getting permission to interfere." The disgust the Auror felt for the Minister was clear in his voice.

Draco breathed a breath of relief at the backup. They had all fought well but having a few more people on their side was never wrong.

With the arrival of the Aurors it didn't take long for the Death Eaters to be rounded up, including the ones who'd been turned into animals, and bound to be escorted to holding cells.

Neville leaned heavily against the wall and smiled a bit weakly at Shacklebolt. "I bet Gran marched right in to Fudge's office and threatened to whack him over the head with her cane."

"Cane _and_ purse." Kingsley agreed. "Everyone ducked when that vulture hat became visible." The Auror grew serious. "I think we need to get you to St. Mungo's and get you patched up."

"We should." Luna agreed. "Before the flickleflerps hatch."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the nonsense the girl spoke but he remained silent.

Harry was sitting with his back against a wall, legs drawn up against his chest. Now that it was all done he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that they had won and that Voldemort was truly gone. No loophole for him to return this time.

Severus sank to sit down next to Harry, slipping an arm around his lover's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. He watched as Neville was taken by an Auror and apprarated to St. Mungos, Luna imperiously demanding that someone side-along her to the hospital as well. Not a single person was fool enough to argue with the fire in her eyes as she held that sword in her hand. The others helped the Aurors gather groups of Death Eaters to apparate away bit by bit. "Doesn't seem quite real does it?"

"It doesn't." Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "We've been fighting for this for so long and it's over with a simple Expelliarmus...Again." He took one of his lover's hands in both of his and nuzzled it. "It will take some time for it to sink in."

Remus thanked the betas and sent a quick patronus to Sirius to let his mate know that everyone was alright. He knew Sirius would be pissed to have missed out on a fight like this but Remus had to admit that he was happy that his mate was safe and sound far away from the danger.

Hermione smiled at the sight of Ron and Pansy talking quietly in the corner, chuckled as Mrs. Zabini charmed the male Aurors while Blaise rolled his eyes at the idiots, Harry and Snape were a sweet sight as well. She moved to rest in the arms of her bonded. "You know there are going to be a lot of bonding ceremonies once we all graduate. We have to find Blaise someone by then so he won't be going stag."

"Mmm." Draco held her tightly and rested his pointed chin on top of her head. "Well he's always had a thing for the Irish, do you think that Gryffindor Irishman of yours could be interested in a slimy Slytherin." He tilted his head and pressed a kiss against her temple. "And no matter how many bonding ceremonies...We were first."

"Such a superiority complex." She teased. "Seamus hm? He might be interested. He never was too terribly against Slytherin and since the houses grew closer I think he's been casting his roving eye on a few green and silver ties. Question is, could Blaise manage to take on that Irish temper?"

"You saw his mother right?" Draco's brows disappeared behind his bangs. "Believe me, Blaise knows how to handle temper of any kind and he has quite a temper himself, no matter how easygoing he seems." He kissed her again. "Now, I'm all about finding Blaise some nookie but right now I'm more interested in some nookie for us."

"Draco!" Her scandalized tone was diminished by the laughter that lay under it and drew a smile from even Severus.

The potions master leaned his head on Harry's. "We'll all jump at shadows for a while but as time goes on we'll get used to not having a constant threat over our heads. There are still the trials to go through but very few of the Death Eaters who were here will be able to wriggle free. Especially the ones who'd claimed the Imperious before. I will tell you this much, if Fudge is voted in as Minister again I'm moving to France and I'm taking you with me."

"Well I'd hope you were not planning on leaving me behind." Adrenaline flowed through Harry and he felt almost reckless. He knew he would crash soon but right now he was tense and rather giddy. "I'm glad that Neville will be okay and that we managed to get through this without losing anyone." It was close to a miracle and Harry was insanely grateful.

Severus nodded and looked up at Moody as he stumped over to them, lifting a brow in question.

"You and the rest of 'em need to come to headquarters. We need to take your statements and deal with a few formalities and don't worry, you're keeping your wands this time."

Harry groaned but started to get up from his spot, keeping his hold on Severus' hand though. "Okay, I guess the quicker we do this the quicker it's over. I'm telling you now though; we'll only speak to you, Kingsley or anyone of your team. The Minister keeps his mouth shut around me and I'm not talking to the press."

Moody smirked. "Oh no worries about Fudge boy. He's still got Augusta Longbottom ringing a peal over his head."

Severus chuckled and rose with Harry. This was, in a way, the beginning of yet another adventure. This one of healing the cracks in their society.

~oOo~

Sirius paced and tapped his foot as it grew dark and then grew late. He knew Moony had come through the battle just fine but what about after. He was worried and he wanted his mate damn it.

Remus took the steps up to their room two at a time, longing to see his mate and excited for what he had to tell him. He had thanked the beta wolves and seen them to the pack site and now he couldn't wait to get home. Remus opened the door and found himself with an armful of mate.

"What the hell took you so long Moony? I've been going out of my mind! Damn pregnancy hormones!" He placed nipping kisses on his mate's neck drawing in the taste and reality of his beloved safe and sound.

"I'm sorry Siri." Remus wrapped his arms around his mate and enjoyed the kisses. "I wanted to get back sooner but we had to give statements and then something else came up." He released Sirius so that he could rummage through his robes and come up with a rolled up piece of parchment. "Sirius Orion Black III, I hereby present you with a full pardon and an apology from the Ministry of Magic. All your vaults have been returned to you as have Black manor and your lordship, compensation from the Ministry has been paid to the Black vault. You are a free man." Remus couldn't stop his wide grin of happiness as he spoke and handed Sirius the parchment where everything was in writing.

Sirius took in the official seal, the words on the parchment, and the signature of that bastard Fudge and slowly a wild grin began to stretch over his face. He let out a loud war whoop and actually jumped into Remus' arms, his legs wrapping around his mate's waist, an impressive accomplishment for a six month pregnant wizard. He locked his lips over his mate's and proceeded to ravish the werewolf's mouth.

Remus felt proud that he didn't even stagger as he got jumped on. He placed his hands under his mate's thighs to hold him back and kissed back with equal enthusiasm. In his opinion the Ministry couldn't apologize enough or make up for what Sirius had lost but this was a start and Sirius was free. No more hiding in worry that he would be found and dragged back to Azkaban.

The animagus nipped at his mate's bottom lip and slipped his tongue past Remus' teeth to map out the already memorized surfaces within. Their tongues danced and twined around each other until Sirius broke the kiss with a thrilled laugh. "Finally! I can waddle through the castle and Hogsmeade without being furry!" He nipped along Remus' jaw. "I can visit Honeydukes and pick out some chocolate and I can drag you to Puddifoot's just for the humor value. We can walk the streets and hold hands in front of everyone now Remus. I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to do that."

"I've wanted it too love." Remus rained kisses all over Sirius' face. "I can walk beside you and burst with pride that you're mine." Suddenly Remus pulled away and placed his mate on his feet gently. "Sirius...This is many years too late but will you bond with me? I want to bind my being, my magic with yours forever. I want to know that nothing will ever be able to sever us again." Remus looked up at his mate, pure love shining from his eyes. "There has always been you, only you from the day I first saw you."

Am ear to ear grin split Sirius' face. "Merlin Moony you have to ask? Of course! I've wanted to claim you as officially mine for years!" He nipped at his mate's bottom lip. "My mate and damn well gonna be my husband if I have to get the entire pack _and_ Harry to pull the puppy eyes on you."

Remus threw his head back and laughed, free and happy, like he hadn't laughed in years. "No puppy eyes needed love, there is nothing I want more that to be bonded with you. The sooner it happens the better." He kissed his mate back and ran his tongue along the seam of Sirius' lips, begging for entrance.

The animagus parted his lips with a sweet moan happily, greeting Remus' tongue with his as his fingers threaded through the short course brown hair. He couldn't plaster himself against Remy as usual since his belly got in the way but he wasn't bothered. He was touching his mate, his fiancé now, and wasn't that one helluva thrill, and he loved it.

Reveling in his beloved's touches Remus sighed happily and touched his mate back. Caressing him with rough hands and soft fingertips where ever he could reach. "Imagine it love, Voldemort is gone, you're free, we're going to have a cub and I'll soon be able to call you husband." It was almost as if was a dream, too good to be real but he could feel the warmth of Sirius under his hands so it had to be real. "I love you Siri, so much." He ran his hands down his mate's body until he could cup and caress the swollen belly where their child grew.

Sirius' hands fell to cover the scarred backs of his mate's and he nuzzled Remus' jaw. "You know I love you Moony, more than I think it's possible for words to express. You know, even in Azkaban, where everything good and happy gets sucked away, I still remembered you, still remembered us. There was just too much love and happiness in those memories for the dementors to be able to take it all away."

Guilt flooded Remus again, guilt he would never be able to get away from. "I should have done more when you got sent there, put up a fight or broken you out of there myself. I was weak and it lost us so many years." He smothered Sirius face with desperate butterfly kisses. "I don't understand how you ever forgave me."

The pregnant man met his mate's eyes. "Remus there was never anything to forgive. If you recall I suspected you as the spy as well, how stupid as I was then, and you knew just how bad my temper could be, and how impulsive I was. It hadn't been too long since I'd pulled that stupid, dangerous stunt with Batty, telling him about the Willow either so you had reason to doubt how much you could trust me pet. I'm still so very sorry I did that, I could have cost you everything."

Strange...How easy it was to forgive and forget others' mistakes and cling to your own. Remus had forgiven Sirius for that close to two decades ago and he knew that Snape had forgiven him too...Now that he had Harry and happiness. "Let's leave our regrets and mistakes in the past where they belong then and look at the future. The future we will have together despite everything that's happened. I only think every minute together will be so much more precious because of it." Remus sat down on their bed and pulled Sirius down with him so that his mate could rest between his legs and they both could have their hands on Sirius' stomach. "We're here; we made it through it all...That's all that matters."

If a dog could purr Sirius certainly did right then as he snuggled back more comfortably against his mate. He chuckled. "The future is bright alright. Considering Batty's reaction to our announcement of my pregnancy I wonder how he's going to react to us planning a bonding? think he'll get that pained 'oh Merlin help me' look on his face again?"

"Either that or he'll get competitive...Harry has turned seventeen remember? Maybe he'll decide to beat us to it." Remus chuckled and kissed that special spot on Sirius' neck that always got a shiver out of him.

Sirius did shiver and then he growled, "He'd better not! No bonding with the pup til he graduates! I don't want Batty getting 'family' ideas until Harry's finished school."

Remus hid his grin against Sirius' neck, his mate didn't look terribly frightening shivering and pregnant but he would never tell Sirius that. "I wouldn't worry too much; I don't think Harry is ready for babies just yet."

"Good. He's got this year and next and then, if they want a few pups of their own, they can go for it, no sooner though." He reached down and poked Remus' thigh. "Don't think I don't feel that crazy grin you've got there Moony. I know I'm not too intimidating right now but three more months and I'll be in arse-kicking form again." He angled his head to grin over his shoulder at Remus. "But we're doing the bonding before then, we've let too much time go by already. So, what do you say the end of August in the Forbidden Forest, just family and pack?"

"I say that that sounds like the best idea ever." Remus resumed his nibbling and laced his fingers together with Sirius'. "Thank you for including the pack, for being so understanding about the whole thing. I know that it wasn't exactly in the plans to inherit a pack of werewolves."

"Moony, they're innocent people who've been oppressed by idiocy. I'm glad you 'inherited' them because now you and I can show them that they don't have to stay hidden away, that they're still people. And let me tell you, I'll be out and out shocked if Hermione doesn't get some better legislature for Magical Creatures in place within ten years. Things are a-changin Remus. Fudge won't last through this election...hmm now that I've got my lordship back I know just who I'm gonna suggest for the new Minister too."

Again all the reasons Remus was head over heels in love Sirius floated to the surface and Remus was pride that this incredible man was his. "You are one of a kind Sirius Black, one of a kind and I love you. So who do you have in mind for Minister? Anyone would be better than Fudge but I wonder who it is you're thinking of with that brilliant mind of yours."

"Shacklebolt. He's seen the front lines and knows exactly what needs to change. He's not so mired in tradition that he'll let it stagnate us, he's fair, and he's got zero tolerance for press leaks. The Wizengamot is already getting its face lift since Lady Bones was voted in as Chief Warlock so the Ministry needs to follow suit don't you think?"

"Yes I do think so and I think you're on to something with Kingsley Shacklebolt. As an Auror he's seen both the best and the worst of the Wizarding world but he hasn't grown paranoid or let it color his judgment in any way. He would make a good Minister. I'm sure Harry would back his nomination too...That's two heavy names on Shacklebolt's side, Fudge won't stand a chance." Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Mmm." The animagus turned to snuggle his face into his mate's neck. It was late, he'd been worried out of his mind, and he was pregnant. It made for a very tired Grim. "Batty'll probably back him too, n' Neville's Gran, n' Malfoy..." he trailed off as sleep stole up and drew him down into her waiting arms.

Remus spelled their clothes off with a fond smile and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position before pulling the covers over them and turning off the lights. "Good night love, sweet dreams." He whispered, wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and fell asleep as well.

~oOo~

Augusta Longbottom clipped sharply down the halls of St. Mungos, the vulture on her hat bobbing and her face set in fierce, stony determination so intense that everyone gave her a wide, _wide_ berth as she headed for her grandson's recovery room. She swung the door open and stepped in, pausing and taking in the sight of the delicate pale blond girl holding Neville's hand. She'd heard of Luna Lovegood from her Grandson over the summer but had yet to meet her, now it appeared that she would.

Not releasing Neville's hand Luna turned her head towards the older woman and met her gaze steadily. "You must be Lady Longbottom; Neville has told me so many things about you." She gave a little smile. "And what a wonderful hat you have, it must give the Nargles a great home."

Augusta blinked then scowled as she stumped over, her cane clacking on the floor as she inspected the ethereal blond. She hadn't the slightest idea what a Nargle was but Neville had told her that this girl believed in many things not yet heard of, proven, or generally well known. That didn't particularly bother her as she'd lived long enough to see new species, spells, and techniques develop that had previously been deemed unbelievable. She studied the soft blue of this young woman's eyes shrewdly and saw a spine of pure steel hidden by that delicate exterior. The grande dame moved to sit in a chair across from Luna. "You're Xenophilius and Cressida's girl are you not?" It was a rhetorical question as she nodded to herself. "Yes, Neville spoke of you quite a bit this summer." Her gaze lit on the sword still strapped to Luna's side. "So girl you like my Neville do you?"

"Yes I do, I love him even." Luna looked from Neville to his grandmother. "What's not to love? He's kind, funny, brave and loyal. When you talk to him he really listens and makes you feel like the most important person in the world." She squeezed his hand gently. "You have done an excellent job raising him Lady Longbottom. I truly believe he's the best person I've ever met."

Lady Longbottom settled back and looked over at her grandson. "You know, until this last year I had quite despaired of him ever finding his feet and growing into himself. My Neville has always been rather shy and uncertain but he changed last year at Hogwarts, he finally came into his own in more than Herbology. I do believe I can thank you for that dear." She reached out and brushed some of Neville's hair off his forehead. "Oftentimes one can not see their own worth until it is shown through another's eyes."

"I believe you maybe right about that but I also believe Neville would have grown into the man he is without me. I am glad and humbled to have been apart of it though." Luna looked at Neville's sleeping face, feeling relieved that he was resting peacefully and without pain. "Even when he was shy and insecure of his path he has always been a grandson to be proud of, he's always done his very best."

"Yes I know. I always pushed him so hard because I knew he could do more if he could break out of the self-deprecation but I did always think he made a wonderful Gryffindor. He's always been braver than most believe. Strong at heart where many others are not." She looked back to Luna. "I am quite pleased to see he's chosen a lass who matches him well."

"Thank you Lady Longbottom." Luna didn't flush or blush easily but she did appreciate what the older woman said. "Both of us only want what's best for Neville and because of that I think we'll get along just fine." She smiled at the older witch. "That and I really want to know where you got that hat, it's really striking." She fiddled with her radish earrings and leaned in to give the hat a closer look.

Augusta chuckled. "Oh this old thing? I've had it for years child. It was a gift from Neville's grandfather, I think he got it out of a Christmas Cracker truth be told but it is, of course, the thought that counts."

Neither woman noticed, as they spoke, Neville's lips turning up in a smile before his breathing deepened.

~oOo~

Severus carried his and Harry's swords used in the battle to the case and set them inside having cleaned and sharpened them for when they were to be used once more. His lips had a faint upward tilt to them, as they'd had since the Wizengamot had castigated Fudge for his handling of the abduction of Neville Longbottom. It had been a beautiful sight to see the old fool backed into a corner and unable to offer a true logical reason for his actions.

Harry turned when his lover walked into the room; he'd been trying his best to calm a very irritated Anguis down. The basilisk had not been happy to be left behind while her people were out fighting. "You look like a cat who swallowed the canary." Harry smiled at Severus' very pleased expression.

Snape turned to look at his lover. "I was just thinking of how Fudge's carefully built nest of tradition and hiding his head in the sand is falling apart from under him. It's glorious."

Harry chuckled. "It is rather delicious isn't it? I shouldn't be so happy to see someone's life's work crumble but Fudge has brought everything on himself. In a way he's just as deluded as Voldemort was."

"More I think. Voldemort recognized the stagnation of our culture and, as wrong and sick as he was going about it, would have forced change. Fudge tried to stop change at all costs and never once saw that he was doing more harm than good."

"Well he won't have a choice now, change is coming and he can't stop it." Harry gave a sulking Anguis one last caress and stood to slip into Snape's arms, wrapping his own around his lover's waist. "After what happened today, change is bound to come."

He nuzzled his lover's temple. "Yes and it will flatten any of those who are too set in stone to move with it. Things will be upheaved and shifted and one by one they'll fall back into place, a better place."

"It's probably going to be both difficult and chaotic but if everyone comes together I really do believe that it's going to be a better world." Harry rolled his eyes at himself. "And now I sound idealistic and corny, feel free to slap me."

Severus chuckled. "I seem to recall you saying something similar not long after Draco defected from his father's path." He pressed a kiss to Harry's brow. "I'm not going to slap you. We need idealists now. Corny just comes with the territory." He stroked his hand through the inky black silk of the younger man's hair. "You're supposed to be corny, you're a Gryffindor remember?"

"Hmm." Harry almost purred, he loved to have his hair played with. "I'm lucky, I can be corny and you'll balance me out. Snarky and corny, that's us." Harry smiled and nuzzled his nose along Severus' jaw. Harry was aware that he was very close to starting spewing utter nonsense but he couldn't seen to help himself. He still found it difficult to take in that the day had actually happened at that Voldemort was gone...He was _gone_, would return no more. Harry could finally start to focus on his own future without worry that he would live to see it.

The older man pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's lips. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is soon enough to deal with everything else don't you agree?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea to me." Harry leaned up and kissed Severus' lips lightly before taking hold of his lover's hand and leading him towards the bedroom. "Bed and sleep sounds wonderful right now."

Severus murmured a couple of spells that had them cleaned and in night wear then tugged Harry down onto the bed with him, pulling the thin comforter up over the both of them. "I love you Harry."

Harry scrambled closer and rested his head on Snape's chest and his right arm slung over his waist. "I love you too Severus, always will." Harry rubbed his cheek against his lover's chest and felt his eyes grow heavy. He felt loved, safe and comfortable. In Severus he had found his dreams, his love and his future...He wouldn't want for anything as long as they were together.

_**To be concluded…**_

**AN** – _Next chapter, epilogue, that sweet dearies are all that is left of this little story. Thank you so much for reading and please let us know your thoughts. See you all in the epilogue._


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**FLUFFY! HAPPY ENDING FEATURING THE SPAWN OF PADFOOT AND MOONY!

**AN** – _This is the end, this story is now complete. A hundred million thank you's for reading it all the way through and for all the amazing and wonderful comments. We are so happy and grateful for all the feedback and support. We hope you have enjoyed our little story, we sure loved writing it. _

_Please enjoy the epilogue._

**Blood Quill Consequences**

_**Epilogue.**_

Sirius sat in the stands, watching as Harry and the rest of the new Marauders walked across the stage one by one and accepted their Hogwarts degrees. A fussy noise and a squirm from the little one in his lap had him shifting the amber eyed, black haired little boy and murmuring quietly. "Shhhh, just a little longer Hyperion and then we'll go see Daddy and your uncle Harry."

The toddler looked up with wide eyes. "Unca Hawwy?"

"That's right, just be good a little longer and we'll go see Uncle Harry."

That was enough to placate Hyperion James Black-Lupin, who popped his thumb back into his mouth and resumed staring at the stage as the rest of the Hogwarts graduating class of '98 received their diplomas. Sirius grinned as he looked up at his mate and bonded wearing the official robes of the History of Magic professor. Minerva had forcibly expelled Binns as he had been deeper entrenched in tradition than Fudge himself and she'd hired Remus knowing how much the children had enjoyed his teaching style and no longer had it been considered the most boring class at Hogwarts.

The TA system had been refined and extended to every class. The best seventh year student in each subject was offered the TA position for what they excelled in and the abilities of the students had grown incredibly thanks to that. Minerva had also added new classes and changed a few other things around catching Hogwarts up with the times and things were all the better for it.

Sirius grinned at the sight of Snape looking balefully at the crowd. The bat had announced this to be his last year teaching, for the time being, saying that he had a young fiancé to show the world.

The entire Weasley clan was there, cheering for Ron, Pansy and Hermione loudly and joyfully. Even Charlie had come home from Romania to celebrate Ron and his new sisters. Ron and Pansy hadn't bonded yet but Molly had taken the girl firmly under her wing after the battle and Pansy's parents being sent to Azkaban.

Remus smiled down at his husband and son and his smile widened when he saw his pack on the rows behind them. He had several of his cubs in Hogwarts as students now and more would come as soon as they turned twelve.

Harry grinned as Hermione Granger Malfoy straightened the collar of his ceremonial robes and tried to straighten his hair before he was about to take the walk and get his diploma. "Easy Mione, this is as good as it's going to get with me."

"True, your hair has always been a disaster." She beamed at him widely. "So, when is the ceremony," she glanced down at the simple ring on his hand. "And how's the hyphenation going to go?"

Harry beamed back at her, taking in her appearance. Married life suited her and Malfoy was willing to bend over backwards to keep her happy. "The ceremony will take place on the summer solstice and from then on we'll be Severus and Harry Potter-Snape." It was almost ridiculous how excited Harry was to be bonded with his beloved. He'd been waiting for years now and he was truly ready to claim the other completely as his own in the eyes of everyone.

She hummed and started ticking off on her fingers. "Okay let's see, summer solstice for you two, Samhain for Ron and Pansy, January twelfth for Neville and Luna, Draco and I are having our big ceremony at the end of next month, and fortunately Blaise and Seamus already did their thing two months ago. Good thing as there's no way Seamus would have been able to get down that aisle now." She looked over at the heavily pregnant Irishman who was sitting catching his breath after getting his diploma. When Blaise had first admitted to having knocked Seamus up both she _and_ Draco had rung a peal over his head for being careless. They'd repeated that after learning the poor Gryffindor carried twins. Hermione had demanded to know what Blaise's intentions were and had softened when he'd admitted to trying to convince Seamus to marry him but that the Irishman was having none of it until he knew for certain Blaise wasn't doing it out of obligation, a little Veritaserum had straightened that up fortunately.

Neville came up behind them. "Weddings and babies all round these days. Did you hear about Lavender Brown?"

"No, what about Lavender Brown?" The blond Gryffindor girl had sort of faded into the background the last couple of years and Harry had no idea what had happen to her.

"Well she was seen visiting the maternity ward at St. Mungos and not two days later her father marched Dennis into the registrar's office at the Ministry at wandpoint. Dennis and Lavender came out married an hour later."

"Dennis?" Harry's eyes widened comically. The thought of that scrawny little twig of a boy even capable of producing a child was staggering. "Looks can certainly deceive. I hope they will be happy together though, for the baby if nothing else."

Harry was suddenly extremely happy that he and Severus were always very careful with protection. He wanted a family with Severus but not yet. Right now he wanted to travel the world with his soon to be husband and have some time alone with him. He was greedy that way.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Dennis and Lavender...oddly enough I think that may be a very good combination. If not a little amusing."

Pansy came over with Draco and poked at Harry's arm. "You're up Potter."

"Thank you Pansy, Malfoy." Harry chuckled when Malfoy's eyes immediately went to his wife; it was almost amusing to see how in love the git was.

Harry thought he was as presentable as he was going to get and stepped out on stage, grinning at the whoot's that rose from the Weasleys and waved at Sirius and his godson. Then he caught the eyes of his lover and from there on Harry saw nothing else, even as he accepted his diploma and hugged Headmistress McGonagall tightly. He had done it, graduated from Hogwarts. There were times when he had doubted he would.

Severus nodded at his lover as the younger man went back into the wings as the final students were called. With Zabini receiving his diploma, a seven year journey came to a close and many new ones began. The graduating class raised their wands into the air and shot off celebratory sparks before scattering and finding family and friends. He moved to where Harry had gone and was now holding the amber eyed Hyperion, talking to Sirius and Remus.

Remus was standing with his arm slung around his mate's waist chuckling as Hyperion babbled excitingly at Harry, petting his godfather with sticky fingers. "You've been sneaking him sugar quills again I see." He told his husband with laughter in his voice.

Harry caught sight of Severus and lit up like the sun. He walked over with the toddler still in his arms to give his lover a kiss. "So how does it feel to be a man of leisure all of a sudden?"

"Glorious. I believe I have a promise I made nearly two years back about sequestering you away to fulfill. Now I get to do that." The potions master leaned into the kiss until sticky little hands grabbed a hank of his hair.

"Unca Tebby!"

Snape lifted a brow at the child Harry held then lifted him from his lover's arms. "You, you little miscreant, just got sugar and drool in my hair. What do you have to say for yourself hm?"

Sirius chuckled as his son burbled and laughed at Severus' serious tone. "Absolutely did sneak him sugar Moony, it's worth it for this sight don't you think?"

"Well it is an amusing sight, I'll give you that." Remus grinned. No matter how serious Snape sounded Hyperion had him wrapped around his finger and everyone knew it. "Batty is going to make a great father when the time comes."

Harry struggled to untangle tiny fingers from Severus' hair without the help of his wand, Hyperion was a bit too young for handling a wand yet and Harry knew he would grab it instantly. "I can't wait for you to make good on that promise...Just you and me, a secluded cabin somewhere...Maybe a beach nearby." Harry smiled softly. "Oh and a basilisk and a phoenix of course, imagine if we were to leave them behind."

Severus chuckled, "There would be destruction as far as the eye can see followed by petulant hissing." Hyperion's hands were freed from his hair and he tickled the boy's side before handing him back to Remus. "Your cub sir, I do believe he needs to be cleaned up in thanks to his mother's bribery."

Sirius just grinned unrepentantly. "You look good with sugar in your hair Batty."

"He always look good Snuffles, it's about time you realized that." Harry grinned at his godfather and Hyperion bounced happily in his daddy's arms as Remus wiped him off with a moist towel he had conjured.

Sirius wrinkled his nose even as Snape stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and murmured in Harry's ear. He was happy for his godson, after so many years of hardship things were good and looked to stay that way. He turned to usher his mate and child off and give Harry and Severus a little privacy.

Severus chuckled. "As annoying as he is, your dogfather is strangely perceptive."

"When he wants to be." Harry agreed and leaned into Severus' embrace. "And annoying and blockheaded as Merlin's used knickers when he feels like it. I'm glad he chose perceptive right now." He turned in his lover's arms so that he could see Severus' face. "Imagine it love, less than a month until the ceremony and then we're off to see the world...To start a brand new adventure. Gods I love you."

"And I love you. I don't know what power finally decided to give us all a new chance but I am eternally grateful it did." He leaned down and captured Harry's mouth for a soft, slow kiss that spoke of future happiness to come.

_**THE END**_

_**AN**__ – __That's it, all done. We really hope you liked it, please let us know what you think. Psssssst…The absolutely amazing Trulywicked and I have started on a sequel to this story. It will be called, The Consequences of Loving Well and Often. So far it is only a teeny tiny baby of a story but keep your eyes open. And before that we have other stories to post. We have a Harry/Draco veela story another Snarry one among others. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _


End file.
